The Power of Pain
by VampiruLover
Summary: Five years, it had been five years since the battle for Hogwarts. Five years for the students who suffered that day to move on with their lives. To love, to laugh, to marry. Five years since that fateful day that left the brightest witch of their age confined to a bed at St. Mungo's spell damage ward.
1. Chapter 1

Five years, it had been five years since the battle of Hogwarts. Five years for the students who suffered that day to move on with their lives. To love, to laugh, to marry. Five years since that fateful day that left the brightest witch of their age confined to a bed at St. Mungo's spell damage ward.

It had been 6 months since Hermione had managed a visitor. Even her closest friends had found it too painful to see her wasted frame any longer. Their eyes that had shone with so much hope with every visit had finally been extinguished to a dull pain. A sense of helplessness had descended upon their shoulders. The healers too, it would seem, had developed the same sense of foreboding. Today, however, was a special day. It was a day that always guaranteed a visitor. The soft click of hard heels on the cold stone of the hospital floor caused the attending healer to look up from his charts. He gave the tall figure a soft smile and slowly stood.

"Any changes?"

"Nothing positive Professor." The healer slightly inclined their head in respect.

The professor slowly exhaled through their nose, "Any new information about her condition?" They spoke as they followed the healer down the dimly lit corridor. It was nearly 1 hour past visiting hours. The floor was eerily silent due to the many charms keeping the tortured cries and imbecilic ramblings confined to the rooms.

"We have actually tried something new that was just recently invented by a past student of yours." The healer said with a sad smile, "Though the results were..." The healer turned his eyes to the cold door handle in his grasp. "Painful." He said simply before opening the door.

"Which student was this?" Came the curious reply.

"Mr. Malfoy." The healer said with his own surprise.

The room was crisp and clean like everything else in the hospital. A small dresser on the far wall held years old get well cards and decaying treats from unwitting do good wishers. An old chair sat adjacent to the bed looking just as unused as the rest. Center of the room sat a white four poster bed that held a frame that could barely be identified any longer.

Time had taken its toll on the occupant. Hermione's long beautiful hair was a deep ashen brown tied tightly in a braid that had grown so long that it actually fell slightly over the side of the bed. Her face held a permanent look of concentration, even in sleep it would appear as if she was concentrating on a complex problem. The lines having had grown gaunt as she lost more and more weight. Her arms rested down at her sides over the cover, her fingers long and almost skeletal; they would twitch from time to time as if turning the pages of a book. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Though one would be hard-pressed to call her a woman, even at her age, the curse's effects having decayed all but the most vital of bodily forms. The periwinkle blue hospital gown looked well oversized against the sheets.

"She's wasting away." There was a sternness and sharp accusation in her tone.

The healer sadly bowed their head, "It's progressed rather quickly these past few months Professor McGonagall. We've tried everything we could think of." He pleaded almost desperately. "There have been other minor things as well." He said rubbing the side of his face, scratching the stubble that had slowly grown during his shift. He bit the corner of his lip a bit before moving to an ornate box on the side table. It was nestled carefully between numerous potions all designed to keep one healthy and nourished. "Every time we've tried to administer her potions we've been unable to relax her body long enough for her to drink." He said softly as he opened the box. Professor McGonagall slowly moved to the head of the bed, watching the girls eyes move under her closed eyelids. "It was a challenge before yes, but there were always lapses of time where it would seem her body would relax...like whatever she was experiencing ended. " He explained softly as he pulled a rather unusual device from the box, "We didn't want to try with without your permission. Given who the creator was...Though we did do a small test...on another..." He turned and showed the professor the unusual device.

It had a slim brass band, with two jewels wrapped around at the ends. Almost like a sideways crown. The stones were a clear white that seemed to shift in the light. "Mr. Malfoy had designed it for his mother who you know has fallen gravely ill." His voice grew softer as he brought it closer for McGonagall's personal inspection, "It's designed to see inside the mind of someone who is unable to speak." He rested the thin brass into the professor's hands. "However, they've been conscious and aware of the connection." He watched with pensive eyes as McGonagall ran her wand gingerly over the brass.

"What were the initial results?" McGonagall handed back the device. The healer couldn't help but take a small breath with pursed lips.

"We now understand...why her eyes are moving...and why she sometimes has seizures..." He chewed his bottom lip just a bit before slowly moving towards Hermione. "I think it's best to see for yourself..." He slowly and gingerly placed the brass band on her forehead, making sure to rest the two stones over her temples.

The stones flared to life instantly, a bright white light shining, "The stones change colors..." He explained softly, "They were supposed to change rather..." He glanced at McGonagall, "We've only seen white." He whispered with the saddest expression before turning and taping one stone with the tip of his wand.

A small light came from the stone like a pulled memory for a pensive, however, instead of dropping the memory into the pensive he pulled it over the band. It exploded silently into a cloud with a chaotic image in the center. The sound that assaulted the room next was deafening by contrast and McGonagall couldn't suppress a wince as she watched the image start to take shape.

"It's the battle..." She said with astonishment.

Explosions and screams perforated the room as the scene shift and molded, however, unlike a pensive memory where one could stand outside of the holder, this one seemed to be in the perspective of its holder. McGonagall was fascinated as she watched what her pupil had experienced that day. The healer looked more and more uncomfortable as he watched, as he was just a little too old to have been there himself, he had seen plenty of the fallen and wounded.

"Does this ever change?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Never...she's constantly reliving that memory...only that day...from the beginning...to its end..."

"What happens when it ends?" McGonagall whispered, her eyes never leaving the memory.

"She screams and seizes...There is a sort of period of blackness...we believe that's when she is fully unconscious...however, I've also taken note of how long these periods of blackness last." He stepped back a little as he went to retrieve his notes from the chart near the end of the bed, "They've grown longer and longer over the past few weeks." He turned to the page with his findings handing over the notes, "We healers believe that her body is finally shutting down." He said with almost a tear in his voice, "That it simply can't handle anymore..."

"We must consult an expert." She said tersely. The healer swallowed softly and retrieved his notes,

"With all due respect Professor...the only expert in this field...died on the battlefield."

McGonagall didn't even reply as she turned on her heal. A sly Slytherin worthy smirk upon her features.

The healer watched her depart with both confusion and sadness. Hermione shifted in the bed, her body arching from the frame as she let out a horse pain-filled scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was warm and whipped wildly around the lone figure seemingly walking the path to nowhere. Professor McGonagall slowly made her way down the quiet Muggle street. No one seemed to be out and about that evening, everyone safely tucked away in their homes living their quiet happy lives. Warm orange glows gently lit the walkway but it wasn't in her nature to dwell on the happiness of strangers. She wrapped her cloak a bit tighter as a particularly strong wind blew through as if a warning to any trespasser not to enter here. She turned down a seemingly normal gravel drive; the stones crunched loudly underfoot and the tall trees now washed in the waning sunset, appeared to be reaching down for her ominously. She simply rolled her eyes at the dramatic scene. It was a short walk and eventually, she found herself on the doorstep of a moderately sized manor home. The trees came all the way to the front and had one not been looking for it, they may have missed it hidden in the trees. There were no cheery lights shining through the windows but McGonagall knew the occupant to be home. She raised an aged hand, though before she could even manage a polite knock the door swung open.

"Honestly." She huffed, "You've become so dramatic in your old age." She chastised as she glared up at the man before her.

"I should be able to live as I please." Came the deep rumble of a familiar voice. "Though your presence here will surely see to that's end." He sneered and let out a deep breath from his large nose. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?"

"Oh do come off it and move aside," She huffed taking a step towards the entrance. The man reluctantly but respectfully stood aside allowing her into his home.

"Honestly Minerva, it's been five years." He said softly, "I would have thought my repeated persistence of ignoring all your missives would have deterred you from my returning to any sort of teaching position."

McGonagall waved a dismissive hand as she walked into the sparsely furnished foyer. A simple dark wood table that held, neatly stacked, the plethora of correspondence Minerva had attempted with the freedman over the years. She saw herself to the living area. Two dark blue winged-back chairs stood facing the fireplace. A small coffee table between them laden with his newest research finds meticulously stacked with a book, he must have recently been reading before her approach, lying on top. To say it was a surprise to find the lack of personality in the space to be shocking would be a lie. She saw herself to one of the fireside chairs and sat slowly, crossing her legs with expectant eyes as the dark and looming shadow who had followed her most of the way, veered off to the left to make tea.

There was an amicable silence between them while Severus prepared their tea. Minerva's eyes couldn't help but travel here and there around the room. Bookcases neatly stacked and obviously dusted lined every wall. Only a few vials or antique looking potions tools were in place of any 'decoration'. For a man who always held himself so tightly wound; it was clear that he hadn't been able to shake the habit. Everything had a place and everything was meticulously in that place.

"So what do I owe this presumptuous visit to?" Severus set down the tea tray. Carefully picking up his research after it was set properly and moved to place the information on a shelf just out of eyesight of his guest.

Minerva picked up her teacup taking a small sip. A gentle smile appearing on her lips when she realized he'd gone through the effort of making it just as she took it.

"There is a matter, that could use your excellent perception skills." She said carefully.

Severus glared at her from his place by the bookshelf, "Really now." He drawled as he moved to take his own well-worn seat by the fire. He calmly folded his hands over his waist. He still wore his traditional dress, Minerva noted. The frock coat of many buttons, with just a little white showing now at the top as the first few buttons were undone. She supposed this was Severus, in his 'relaxed' state and had to hide her smirk behind her cup as she took another sip.

"Severus, I'm sure you are aware that there has been a patient at St. Mungo's that has been there for quite a long time." She spoke cautiously, watching that judgmental brow grew to an arch.

"And to what, per se, do you wish me to do about this _particular_ person's ailment?"

"Well, it would seem there has been a new development in their case."

"Oh, do tell." Severus drawled his voice dripping with cold sarcasm as he reached for his own cup of tea with extreme disinterest.

Minerva sighed softly as she watched the man before her, "Severus." she stated strongly with a mothering tone, "Do not think you can fool me into believing you are not the least bit interested."

Severus sighed heavily resting his cup in his lap. "Minerva I grow tired of your games." He shifted slightly in his chair, leaning back just a fraction, " I can not possibly conceive that this new information, in any way, would peak my interest now. Seeing that you have since attempted to bring me into the spotlight of this unfortunate event since its occurrence and my subsequent return to health."

"It would seem a star pupil of yours has created a device, of which, I'm sure you would have a significant interest in." She stated raising her nose a bit into the air, her tone sharp and crisp. "As alienated as you are; I'm sure you've taken note that the Malfoy family has had its own share of ailment's this past year."

Severus simply shifted to crossing his legs, furthermore creating a defensive posture as if he could shut out the women before him simply by closing himself off physically.

" I am aware." He replied dryly.

"Then it should also interest you that Mr. Malfoy gave one of his inventions to St. Mungo's for the sole purpose of helping a particular patient in their recovery." Minvera sat back while the man before her leaned forward just a bit; knowing she had hooked his mind.

"To what end, pray tell, would Mr. Malfoy see in helping this particular patient?" He could hardly contain the interest and sneered as his tone betrayed him.

Minvera just shrugged her shoulders, " I suppose you'd have to ask him yourself." She hid her smirk behind her cup once more.

Severus glared at her and all but snarled at her underhanded attempt to get him invested.

"I could simply owl him, what makes you think I would care about this other circumstance?"

Minerva huffed heavily through her nose as she realized her game was over, "Severus," Her voice filled with deep sorrow, "She's dying." She almost begged, turning to face the man and look him directly in the eyes, "She's dying, painfully, slowly. Her mind and body are continuously living that day over and over." She a small tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

Severus forced himself to look away from her, "And why, should _I_ , care?" He drawled carefully, his tone was even but heavy in the silence of the room.

They stared at the other for a long minute each one sizing the other up before Minerva raised her chin, a fire igniting in her eyes.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Minvera could no longer hold her Gryffindor temper. Setting her cup down with a rather harsh force, she turned; leaning forward in her chair, "You, _you_! " She pointed, "Of all the people in this world, should be able to understand, the pain, the pain of a memory you can't escape no matter how much you've tried."

Severus couldn't help but wince and turn his head away. He sat silently for a long time letting the woman in front of him seethe with anger.

"I will not travel." He stated after a long ten minutes had ticked by. Slowly, he pushed himself up having divested himself of his teacup in the process. He turned his back to her as his mind worked. "You will bring them here." He said firmly, "No visitors." He stated heavily.

"That shan't be a problem," Minerva said quietly, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely have not seen her in a very long time." She relaxed slowly into her seat, keeping her eyes on the stiff back of the man who could bring hope.

Severus turned deliberately, his mouth in a thin line, "No one must know who is giving her aid." He said strongly, "I've quite taken to the idea of being anonymous and would like it to remain that way."

"I will make the necessary arrangements." Minerva stood slowly and moved towards the man who refused to face her. She raised a gentle hand to the center of the impenetrable man's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva sat behind her desk in the early morning light, furiously scratching away at administrative paperwork required to keep Hogwarts running smoothly. With a heavy sigh, she leaned back in her chair rubbing her battle-worn face. A moving picture at the corner of her desk caught her sudden attention and she turned to look at it properly.

A gift, 1 year after the battle, when the school had managed to be put completely to rights again. She smiled fondly as she pulled the photo closer. It was a group picture of all the students who'd returned to help in the reconstruction of the school All dirty and worn out from their days work but happy with their accomplishments. Her thumb ran gently over the two in the center, Potter, and Weasely, before a small frown greeted her lips. Just two of them, she thought sadly.

The press had quickly moved in calling them the Golden Duo but Minerva couldn't help but feel an emptiness in her heart where the space between them was unfilled. She took a deep breath and slowly set the picture back into place. The portraits on the wall were starting to wake for the morning yawning loudly as they came to. Minerva sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair once more. A small pop caused the elder to remove her hand from her eyes. She sat forward with a kind but tired smile as a house elf came forward with a rolled and sealed parchment.

"It is done, Headmistress." They replied holding out the missive.

"Thank you Tinie," She replied kindly gently taking the scroll.

"Will Headmistress'es be wanting some morning tea?" They asked eagerly.

"Yes...I think that would be lovely." Minvera replied as she cracked the seal with her wand. Another soft pop signaled the house elf's retreat to the kitchens.

Minerva gingerly unrolled the scroll atop the already laden desk and read quickly, ' _In the event of permanent and end of life care—'_ She continued to scroll quickly, _' One Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will be granted unrestricted access to the care and comfort of the ailing...'_ Minerva sighed heavily through her nose. She didn't believe the ministry would fight her on the issue but, it was still rather difficult to see that even they had given up on ever seeing the brilliance of Hermione Granger ever again. She quickly rolled it back up. She had taken note that there were no listed relatives on the document. That in the eyes of the magical world, Hermione Granger was undoubtedly and unarguably alone.

A soft pop tore her from her depressed musings and she took a quick sip of her newly delivered tea before pulling a new piece of parchment from a drawer. Quickly, before dismissing Tinie, she folded the parchment, "Please make sure this gets to St. Mungo's spell damage ward, specifically Healer Darling."

"Tinie will not fail you Headmistress'ess." With a quick bow and a soft pop; she was gone once more.

Minvera took another few sips of her tea before rising to begin her rounds and start a new day at the infamous Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The days went on painfully slow, it was the last day of the week she was given to complete her task. The missive she was eagerly awaiting came at dinner; a large black owl came swooping in and landed neatly on the back of her chair offering the tiny letter. She took it quickly and stood to turn excusing herself from the rest of the staff feigning illness. She hurried up to the headmistress' chambers, reading the letter on the way; the portraits on the wall murmuring as she rushed in. "Oh do be silent all of you." She chided as she pulled on a traveling cloak. She gave one last glare to them all before stepping into the flames, "St. Mungo's." She stated clearly before disappearing into the green flames.

Healer Darling met the Headmistress in the entrance hall. His face clean shaven this time, he would be a liar if he wouldn't say he wasn't nervous. As she appeared before him, he greeted her with a gentle smile, "Headmistress." he said with a bow of his head, "Forgive me for using the wrong title all this time." He murmured sheepishly but relaxed as she waved off his unease with a gentle smile and dismissive hand.

"I've taken all the necessary paperwork to all those involved." He spoke softly as they wove through the many people of the main wing. "We will be allowed to transfer her officially into your care after you sign a few things." He motioned her to one of the side offices. He ushered her in kindly and summoned tea service for them.

"Headmistress, I don't know what possessed you to take such interest but—can I be blunt ma'am?" He waited for her to allow his ramblings, "I am greatly relieved that the patient-"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall interjected.

"Miss...Granger." He restated carefully, " Has finally found someone to take an interest in her case, after having been her attendant these last few years, I thought for sure there was no hope. Even watching as her friends dismissed her case as much as everyone else has over the years, it was so hard to think that I couldn't do anything to help...but now that you've decided to take responsibility for her care, I know she'll receive the best anyone can offer."

Minvera smiled softly, "It's great to know that you still care about her well being Mr. Darling." She smiled gently, "Now then, I believe I'll be wanting to transfer her out of St. Mungo's permanent spell ward into a more...suitable refuge for care."

Healer Darling paused in his efforts to find the paperwork and looked at her with a bit of shock and worry, "He-Headmistress I assure you that despite my colleges feigned efforts I truly do care about the patient-Ms. Granger's care."

"Of this, I have no doubt." She said kindly, "However, I believe I have found someone who has a unique insight into this particular case and would like to seek their skill set in bringing Ms. Granger back into full health."

Healer Darling sat down slowly in his chair almost defeated. Suddenly, his face sparked to life, "You found someone." His words were slow and careful. He watched Minerva simply tilt her head but say nothing more. Slowly, a small smile grew on his face, "I see." He looked down, refusing to speak his thoughts aloud, "I shall get the correct paperwork." He stood once more and turned opening a filing cabinet. It took some finding, but he managed to get what he was looking for.

"I will need her ready for transport this evening." She stated as he started to write. He glanced up at her, "Surely, I do not need to inform you of the secrecy necessary involved with her transfer." The man nodded slowly.

"I would be able to stay after my shift, to help you, Headmistress. If there was a particular time that you wish to move her?"

"Midnight." She said confidently.

The healer's brows rose, "Will this be a long journey?"

"A carriage will be necessary yes, but do not worry, I will take care of the transport, can you assure she is ready to travel by then?"

"I will make sure she is in the best health to make the journey." He pushed a paper forward for her to sign.

"Excellent," Minvera signed with a flourish of her wand, "Would it also be safe to assume I can have your notes and observations neat and organized for someone else's viewing?"

"Of course." He said kindly as he continued to give her papers to sign.

Midnight came quickly. Minerva had managed to find two of the strongest thesterals and a moderately sized carriage. Of course with her transfiguration skills, she found it an exceptionally easy task to prepare the inside for its oncoming occupant. The Headmistress moved quickly but silently through the streets towards St. Mungo's; the chilling air of night wrapping around her reminded her of that dreadful night all those years ago. Her own mind had played back that day for nights on end. Over and over, waking nightmares with every repaired staircase, every stain cleaned away. The halls of Hogwarts never did truly feel the same as she walked their now damage-free walls. From time to time, she would come across a 'signature' of sorts by some of the students who had worked to fix its halls. Usually seeing those unique pieces of magic would fill her with pride and happiness, tonight they only brought more sorrow. There were always losses in war, that she knew. But for some, the war never ends.

She pulled the carriage into the back lot of St. Mungo's and slowly she descended. As promised, Healer Darling was waiting for her by the back entrance. He kept a stealthy eye out for any who may wish to exploit their secretive efforts.

"Evening." She greeted quietly as she made her way to him. He nodded his head in turn, waiting until she was close enough to speak.

"I have given the healers of the floor a mild sleeping drought, it won't keep them asleep for more than 15 minutes."

"I can't thank you enough for your efforts, Mr. Darling."

"I just hope this will be the answer we are both looking for."

They moved swiftly and silently through the halls. As promised the two healers on the floor were lightly sleeping against their desks at the information kiosk. Upon reaching Hermione's room they moved in quickly.

"I haven't given her anything, but it would appear fate is in our favor." He said softly, "She's currently in one of those periods of blackness." He motioned to the active temporal reader that was on her forehead. "Even if she were to come out of it on your journey, you have about 5 hours before she would be at risk of a seizure or other reaction." He stated clinically. All of her personal effects were neatly tucked away into a miniaturized trunk laying on the bedside table. All the cards and well-wishing mementos were also filed away leaving the room as bare and stale as when she first arrived.

"All my notes and a week's worth of her potions are in her trunk as well." He said picking up the shrunk item.

Minerva pocketed it and slowly moved to perform a mobile corpus spell.

"Wait." He gasped moving between McGonagall and the prone woman. "No magic...not even passive." He said cautiously. "It's always had adverse effects due to the curse scars on her chest and residual un-neutralized magic." Healer Darling moved in, removing the temporal reader gently from her head and returned it to the box, "Unfortunately this is the property of the hospital and I can't send it with her. I trust your place of refuge will have access to something equivalent?"

" You needn't worry Mr. Darling, I have seen to it that she'll have all the necessary care required," Minvera quickly moved to put away her wand. "How do you move her?" She said gently.

"Manually." He said with a soft smile as he moved towards Hermione. He gingerly tucked the blanket under her frail form before slowly and carefully picking her up in his arms. Hermione's head rolled over his arm before he shifted so it rest more comfortably against his chest.

"Let's move then," Minvera said kindly watching with such care the healer took in holding her former student's frail form. She hardly seemed a burden to him and worriedly wondered just how much weight she had lost during her five-year stay.

Once more, unburdened by his charge, they moved back towards the exit. A small patrol of healers making rounds did stop them momentarily though they posed little problem to them as they passed without incident. Once they had made it safely outside of the door Minvera hurried to the carriage opening it's transfigured inside. Instead of two benches, a full single size bed rested inside, complete with warm blankets and soft pillows. Gryffindor of course in color; a small homage to her former pupil.

"Can you lay her in here?" Minvera asked as she stood aside to hold open the door. She transfigured a few steps to make it easier for the healer to complete his task.

He ducked his head a bit as he moved to lay her down in the carriage. He did take notice of the ornate details of the carriage's transformation but chose not to comment on it. He shifted his hold a bit as he laid Hermione atop the covers. The small gown that had held her dignity for so long rode up just a bit revealing horrible year faded scars. Minerva didn't for an instant miss the carved letters on her ashen arm. She took a moment to feel happy that the witch who had inflicted such cruelty was good and dead.

Healer Darling took great care in making sure she was comfortable. Resting the offensive arm over her concave stomach before pulling the new warmer blanket up over her form. Once he was satisfied that she was as comfortable as she could be he pulled himself out of the carriage stepping down. He ran a hand through his messy dirty blond hair. He gave Minerva a small smile and offered his hand, "Please let me know of the results Headmistress." He said cordially.

She took his hand in hers giving it a comforting squeeze, "What I know, you shall know." She said with a gentle smile. The man himself nodded and turned off to find his own refuge. Minerva mounted the carriage. Once more taking the reigns, she gave them a sharp crack and slowly ascended into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had remained standing in his living room hours after his unwanted guest had left him. He stood staring listlessly into the flames of the dying fire. Too encased in his own thoughts to bother with rekindling the flames. After all these years, he mused, after all these years it had to be her to seek him out. Seek out his perfect prison, his perfect, self-imposed, prison.

His eyes flicked to the shelves around him briefly as he remembered back all those years ago. Just how he had managed such a perfect escape from reality. His throat pulsed painfully at the memory of that night and he barely resisted the urge to rub the well-worn scar. He took a deep breath and straightened himself.

Five years ago, bleeding helplessly in the boathouse; he had felt the sweet bliss of darkness and light that swirled around him. He remembered so clearly her face, her eyes, beckoning him into the next life. Into a world filled with peace and solace for his crimes. A place where he would receive his final judgment. Though to his dismay, the final judgment never came.

He could still hear the crashing of the waves, the smell of the stale moist air and the feeling of insurmountable pain; throbbing through his entire being. He was a potions master, after all; he'd been prepared for his 'master's' strike. He'd been prepared for years. He knew that his days were numbered, and yet, like a fool, he'd prepared himself instead of accepting his fate.

A deep frown lined the weathered man's face. Thinner now than before, though not unhealthily so. His frame was lean and thin as it was meant to be, though color and darkness had lifted from his aged frame. He no longer stood with a deep shadow cast over his features. No, he stood, bathed in the firelight of freedom. His eyes turned towards the fire once more, watching the flames cling so desperately to life. Just like that night. Just like the many nights that followed that dreadful day.

His face twitched slightly and he could no longer restrict himself from touching the smooth discolored scar hidden under his collar. Why had he been spared? Why had his need to always be prepared actually pay off? Why had this place, this place not meant to bring peace and solitude to a man of his character been so willfully provided for him? His eyes turned slowly to the mantle. The ornate carvings suddenly catching his extreme interest as if they themselves held all the answers to the questions he'd been holding onto for years.

Why had she, of all those who could have come to his aid, why had it been she; who had done what she had done? He ran his finger lightly over one of the engravings. No one had ever even known about it. They simply knew that the final plan had been activated, that only those who would have access to the mastermind himself would ever learn about. He supposed that was how Minerva had found him this night. How after all these years, his solitude had been so brutally interrupted. But did she know? Did Minerva know who had actually saved him that night? That he, in fact, was saved from death not by his own two hands but by someone else's?

Severus felt his jaw tighten and exhaled heavily from his nose. For years, he'd told himself that it wasn't true, that he hadn't been saved, but was merely living some alternate reality, his own personally created hell on earth; a penance for his crimes. Severus shifted away from the mantle and sat heavily in his worn chair. His eyes shifting back to the fireplace. What did he truly owe them? Surely, the escape hadn't been meant for him in the first place. It was a safety for someone unwitting enough to find themselves in need of an escape. Severus sighed heavily through his nose and rest his chin on the back of his fingers worrying his upper lip with his finger. How could he have known?

Severus had no recollection of time as he stared into the dead fire. It wasn't until the first light of morning shone through the windows did he finally pull himself from his stupor. Slowly, he straightened himself and moved towards the kitchen, a small portrait hung suspiciously empty in the corner of the kitchen near the old and nearly empty china cabinet. He wondered to himself where his constant tormentor could have run off to. Casually, he turned the tap, the sound of rushing water nearly deafening to his ears. He winced inwardly before running his hand beneath the stream. With careful grace, he rubbed the cool water over his brow and closed his eyes taking another deep breath.

"Why did you choose her Albus?" He muttered to himself aloud. His voice rough from years of being unused; it sounded coarse to his own ears making his sneer grow larger. When no response greeted him, he slowly turned to fill the forgotten kettle. Dumping out the remains of his hospitality he refilled it with careful measure. He turned the tap off and set the kettle on the stove. The simple sounds of his morning routine felt magnified by his sleep-deprived brain and he couldn't help but grimace. He turned the nob and waited for the flame to light, the click-click-click of the igniter drilling like a jackhammer into his skull. He could feel his temper rising with each attempt; until finally, the flourish of flame calmed him.

He had known, he had known all this time. His eyes narrowed as he watched the flame rise around the kettle, bending to the flourish of magic that surrounded his unbridled and growing emotion. He had known all this time, he had left her, helpless and alone, just as he had been. He'd given up the only chance he'd had at having redemption. True redemption.

The flames grew higher threatening the ends of his coat. He'd left her there. His jaw clenched tighter as he pushed down the overwhelming guilt that rose from the bottom of his stomach to the empty space of his cold heart. The kettle started to rattle upon its stand. The flames growing even more violent around it. Severus closed his eyes tightly as he felt a growl growing deep in the back of his throat. The control he'd maintained all these years, all these years of knowing and doing nothing, slowly coming to the surface.

His eyes shot open at once and in a moment, in _that_ moment of self-revelation and fury; the kettle before him exploded into thousands of pieces and the window that rest before him exploded outward the glass so heated by the raw magic he'd released falling into pools of liquid into the back garden. The wood of the frame simply dissolving to nothing before it even had a chance to hit the ground.

It was in that moment of release, that Severus realized, it was time. It was time to take responsibility for his new life. That his freedom, wasn't free, and it was time to pay the piper. He took a steadying breath glancing down at his coat that now burned his skin with the water that had sprayed onto it from the explosion. He'd almost forgotten to feel it had it not suddenly and painfully reminded him of its presence as it soaked deeper into the wool.

He cursed inwardly and stepped back from the stove quickly turning off the burner that had since calmed itself. Moving quickly, he unbuttoned his coat and tossed it carelessly over the back of a chair. He gingerly touched the wet spot just over his stomach where the water had managed to soak through and hissed loudly. Ever resourceful, he moved to his oil cupboard and pulled down a bottle of vinegar. Never one to worry about the thoughts of company and their opinions on his cleanliness he pulled open his white button-up shirt. He could already see the outlines of red burned skin as he opened the bottle of vinegar. He looked sharply to the side before pulling a tea clothe from the stove handle.

Pouring a considerable amount of vinegar onto the towel he eagerly pressed it to the growing burn, sighing loudly as the cool liquid immediately distinguished the burning feeling. He took another calming breath as he glanced towards the window, the sounds of the outside easily filtered into his otherwise perfected silence. He sneered slightly at the sounds of cheerful birds waking to greet the day. With a huff, he turned from the kitchen counter, towel still firmly pressed against his stomach, and made his way upstairs. If he was going to survive his road to redemption. He had better be ready.

Severus had managed to completely hide away from the magical world. His house set on the outskirts of a quiet muggle village. It was small and closed. No outsiders every came to call and Severus quite liked it that way thank you very much. He had managed the wards on the unplottable house easily enough after the fall. Though he had been extremely weakened and without wand the wards yielded to him easily as if they were waiting for him.

The house was registered under an obscure name in the muggle world. Serveinian Winterbourne, a longer name couldn't have been found for sure. Severus snorted when he'd read the address on his post box. It was something that he found slightly amusing at the start, though nothing ever came to the post box. He had no bills to pay, as according to the Muggle records, the land was barren and no utilities had been run across the land. He supposed that the water in his taps came from an onsite well but he'd never bothered enough to seek out the truth of the matter. It suited him well enough, he could spend his days locked away in the invisible house unburdened by both worlds.

He could come and go and no one in the little village ever spared him a passing glance. It was void of any small children. A simple retirement village of sorts; it only carried the elderly and those past their 40s. He would wager a guess that he was the youngest of the village. When he did need to venture out, he made sure to glamour his features, lest some ministry person come wandering in.

As unlikely as it appeared, Severus took no chances. He would age himself at least 30 years every time. His sleek black hair turning a deep silver. His eyes a lighter shade almost brown instead of deep pools of black. It wasn't a look he was particularly fond off but it kept others from questioning his sudden appearance.

Severus turned away absently picking up his coat. Yes, his life was quiet and perfect. He glanced once more to an empty portrait frame, his eyes piercing its blackness, and yet, _and yet_ , he would always be found. He sighed heavily through his nose glancing down at his foot as if he could actually see the shackle that had been placed there all those years ago.

Taking another deep breath through his nose, he pressed on out of the kitchen. He took the stairs to the right that lead to the comfortable 2 bedroom 1 bath upstairs. He had never bothered anything in the second bedroom; it had what it originally had when he'd first arrived. A small single four poster bed, a toy chest, of which he never looked into, a chest of drawers and a small rocking chair near the garden facing window. He mildly wondered over time, who exactly the house had belonged to.

He had never asked the portrait in the kitchen, he couldn't bring himself to worry about such small details. As detail oriented as he was, he felt that his need to know was extinguished with the knowledge that his time in the house itself was borrowed. He had never intended to stay as long as he had, nor had he never intended to become so comfortable in its confines. He would often ponder these questions at night staring listlessly into the fire. However, he never felt pressured to find the answers. So, as it was, he remained.

It was as he was reaching the top step that he felt a searing pain run through his frame. He hissed and thumped down heavily on the landing pressing a hand to his chest. The remains of the venom making a surprise encore. He snarled and breathed through his teeth as the pain ran its course through his core. He had never managed the right ingredients to completely rid himself of the wretched substance.

He held his hand to his furiously beating heart. At times he would rationalize the pain as his final punishment for being the coward that he believed himself to be. He grunted as the pain slowly started to ebb away. He pulled himself completely onto the landing and made straight for his own bedroom.

It was just as lightly furnished as the second but looked more lived in. He had a deep blue bedspread on the double bed as well as two cream-colored pillows: a book laden night table with reading lamp, a closet with a modest wardrobe and a chair near the bathroom door. It was simple, it was clean. Just as he liked it. Severus threw his heavy wool jacket onto the chair and rubbed a hand down his face as the last bit of pain frittered away.

He moved to his closet: 5 white button-up shirts, 2 black tank undershirts, 3 pairs of black wool pants and his cloak waited for him inside. He glanced over at his frock coat that would need to be dried before he could wear it again and decided; that if he was going to clean anyway, he should wear something appropriate. He pulled out one of his black tank undershirts and slipped it carefully over his head. The clothe clung tightly to his frame, making him appear even leaner than he preferred. He was not a weak man, just a smaller built man. A fact which he was easily able to hide with his many layers of shirts and jackets.

Severus turned away from the closet leaving his jacket to dry on the chair and moved towards the second bedroom. The light was filtering nicely through the sheer curtains bathing the room in a golden glow. He turned his eyes around the space noticing the heavy layers of dust. He glanced down at his hand his eyes lingering on the raised skin of his forearm. Faded, but ever present.

He flexed his fingers a little, watching with a mild smirk as his magic sparked from his fingertips. He took a slow steady breath and with a flick of his wrist, all the dust vanished away with the scourgify spell. He moved forward into the room mindful of any possible magical traps. His wandless magic had grown significantly since he'd lost his wand. But it was still at best, an emotional outburst release.

He had been fair before with voiceless magic and even more powerful wandless spells. But as it was, he wasn't in complete control of his magical prowess anymore. The venom inside saw to that on a regular basis, sometimes sapping all his magical energy for an entire week. He was mindful when casting, aware of the dangers, but also, he hated dusting.

He started on the bed, pulling the light blue musty smelling duvet from its place. He made a disgusted face as a few spiders skittered away from the disturbance. Definitely not fit for someone ill, he mused. He folded the duvet and tossed it aside to put in the wash later. He set to work pulling off the moth-eaten sheets making a list in his head on what to buy at the local store. As he worked he couldn't keep his mind from drifting back all those years ago.

 _"Take them..." Tears fell down the weathered man's face as he stared into the eyes of the boy he lived. His heart pounded in his ears as the world around him started to grow darker, those eyes—her eyes, staring back at him as he slipped away into the void. He had expected his death to be painful and without pomp and circumstance, but seeing those beautiful eyes, at his dying hour had helped push him just to the edge of the veil. As his world spun he felt he was falling but couldn't see where he was falling too._

 _The world around him was black, solid black and without end. All conscious thoughts had left him as he felt his body falling down the spiral. It wasn't until he felt a solid thump against his back did he dare to realize, he'd closed his eyes. Instantly, a bright white flooded his vision and he shielded himself from the intense warmth that started to surround him. This was it. He was dead. This was what lied beyond the veil._

 _Slowly, he pulled his arm away from his eyes and gazed into those beautiful eyes once again. "Lily..." He dared to speak, his voice echoed around them bouncing off unseen walls._

 _"Severus." Her voice came with a smile on her lips. Gradually, she pulled back giving him a wider view of their surroundings._

 _Grass...green grass and beautiful blue skies. Severus sat on his arse too shocked to move as he watched Lily's form move before him. She smiled so beautifully, more beautiful than he could have possibly remembered. She held out her hand to him, just smiling at his stupor. Her body didn't glow like one would have expected for a ghost, no, she was solid, she was real._

 _Slowly, Severus closed his mouth and raised his own hand, half expecting the two never to make contact but as he laid his larger over hers he gasped at the warmth that flooded through him. She pulled him to his feet and he bent his head to stare down at her. Gently, with a shaking resolve, he placed his palm against her smiling cheek. At that moment he half expected her to turn away or simply vanish. She simply smiled at him and leaned into his hand._

 _"You're here..." Severus whispered._

 _"I am." She whispered back almost as if she too didn't want to disturb what they were sharing._

 _"I'm...dead..." Severus said slowly trying to come to grips still with the feel of her smooth skin as he brushed his thumb over the bone of her cheek. She looked so young._

 _"Not yet." She said softly gently reaching up placing a hand on his injured neck._

 _Severus hissed as a searing pain tore through his form and he tightly closed his eyes meaning to pull away from her touch but found that he simply couldn't. Not after so long, of wanting, needing, her comfort. "It'll all be alright..." She said softly reaching up to turn his face back towards her whilst her other hand turned gold with ancient magic. As the pain started to flitter away Severus_ knew...he _knew it was her that was saving him to a life he didn't want to live._

 _"Please...please don't make me go..." He begged into her hand, tears streaming down his face now as he was unable to control himself any longer. The hand that held Lily's face moved to hold her arms. "Please don't make me go..." He begged again as a soft sob wracked his frame._

 _"You must go." She said softly her voice starting to sound farther away._

 _"Please...don't..."_

 _"It's not your time."_

 _"Please..." All the things over all the years that he'd wanted to say—needed to say, to her left his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to admit even now how he had failed her so. His heart ached as he stared into those endless pools. So pure, so untainted, so much more than he could have ever been._

 _"Save her."_

 _Severus' brows flicked with confusion. "Save who?" He begged as he felt Lily's form slowly shifting away. Her corporal form no longer holding the weight of his hands._

 _"You deserve so much more than this." Lily said with a soft smile and a sadness in her eyes, "She will bring it to you." She slowly started to pull away from his reaching hands. The pain of their separation clear on her face._

 _"Who!?" He called out as he collapsed to his knees before her. "I need **you**!" He cried out with a hand to his heart as he searched for the words he knew would never come. "I need you!" He begged, lifting his head to look once more but to found her simply gone. __He let out such an agonizing cry as he clutched his hands to his heart._

 _His head pounded with the words he'd wished he'd said. The years, the hours, the endless nights dreaming of setting things right. He lifted his head to the now graying sky begging for anyone or anything to take him back to her. So he could do it right this time. Just once more chance...one more chance._

Severus was startled out of his reverie when a large black owl landed upon the perch of the now open window. He eyed the bird suspiciously but noted that there was no missive on his leg. He waved his hand a bit at it as if to shoo it away but the owl distinctly ignored him and let out a loud hoot.

Severus glared deeper and started toward the window when the bird jumped from the ledge and into the room. Severus stood there for a moment about to raise his hand when the bird before him transformed before him. Black feathers slowly turned to pale white skin and silver blond hair. A stoic but familiar face stood so quickly before him.

"Draco."

"Godfather." The moment of tension was broken when the boy broke into a large smile and lunged forward wrapping his strong arms around Severus' torso. Severus let out a loud grunt at the boy's impressive strength and sure will on crushing him before he started to squirm.

"Release me!" He grunted, his voice still rough as he struggled to breathe. Draco instantly did as he was told and took a step back taking in the man's relaxed attire for the first time. His eyes widening slightly in surprise to see his Godfather in something other than volumes of clothing.

"It is you right?" He said slowly reaching up to poke Snape's face a finger which was promptly swatted away.

"How on earth did you find me?" He said as he took another step to bring more appropriate space between them.

"Oh thank Gods. I thought I'd surprised another Muggle." He let out a laugh and looked for all the world like the cat who caught the canary. "I've been searching for you for YEARS!" He said loudly making Severus wince.

"Well, you've found me." He said simply and turned away to pick up the bedding he'd tossed to the floor.

"That's it?" The boy screeched his arms flailing out to his sides. He definitely had his mother's temperament Severus mused. "I've been searching for five years! I finally found you and that's all you've got to say for yourself!?" He encroached more into Severus' personal space and the man paused in his task, letting the bed clothing fall back to the floor. He raised himself up to his full height, and though Draco had managed to turn into a rather remarkable looking man he was still a bit shorter than his Godfather. Severus took full advantage as his hair fell into his eyes just a bit making him look all the more intimidating as he loomed over the blond.

"Did it ever occur to you that _maybe_ , I didn't want to be found?" Each word was spoken with such strength the boy before him couldn't help but recoil back helplessly.

"Th-the thought had occurred." He stuttered his voice having lost all power.

"Then why—perchance, would you continue on trying to find, a very dangerous man; who could more or less make, _you_ disappear if he so chose." Severus took little satisfaction in frightening his Godson, in fact, he instantly felt remorse as the boy recoiled away from him.

"B-because..." Draco started slowly swallowing down his emotions, "Because, you're worth fighting for." He said his words slowly and carefully, the youthfulness of his face having had gone away as he looked into his Godfather's eyes. He watched a flicker behind those deep pools and instantly knew he had hit something inside.

Severus relaxed his frame just a bit, giving the boy room to breathe, "Now that you have this information, what do you intend to do with it?" He had to know, circumstances as they were, he couldn't risk exposure now. Not with _company_ coming at weeks end.

"Nothing." Draco said with a small flick of his shoulders, "No one sent me to search for you, I did it for myself." He said honestly catching his godfather's eyes once more, "I won't speak a word if that's what you wish." He said softly, "If you promise that I can come see you myself." He said softly always a Slytherin he was. "I have so much I've wanted to share with you these past few years." He said with a soft smile coming to his face his eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness. "You're a grand godfather now." He said with a chuckle, "You'd never believe it would you?" He rambled on watching Severus move from the center of the room to sit in the old rocking chair that creaked in protest. Severus didn't speak just rubbed lightly at his bottom lip watching his Godson.

"She's beautiful. My baby girl." He said softly, "Oh and my wife, you'd never believe." He said turning in his speech starting to pace the dirty floor, "She's so beautiful. Mother simply couldn't believe that I could have found someone so kind and so, _good_." He emphasized good, his cool blue eyes shadowing with his own haunted memories. "She's a Ravenclaw that." He said with a chuckle, "Clever as a whip and with a sharp tongue." He said with a goofy smile on his face before clearing his head. "The world has changed Severus." He said slowly, "You're a hero." He said softly watching carefully as those words fell on the other's ears.

A dark cloud seemed to cover this godfather's face, but he didn't question the darkness, know he'd known it for many years, in his own eyes. "Hell! Potter even named his son after you!" Draco stopped in his ramblings as Severus raised a hand for his silence. He didn't want to hear more, no he couldn't bear the thought of knowing more information than what was necessary. He'd have 1/3 of the golden trio in his own house shortly. No, he didn't need to know how the chosen one had gotten on with his life.

"Mother's ill..." Draco said finally after a bit of cleansing silence, "She doesn't speak, hardly eats..." He said his face having had lost its shine. "I made this thing for her..." He said softly idly moving to sit on the dusty bed playing with a loose thread on his shirt. "It works well enough." He said softly chewing his bottom lip. "Father died." He said glancing up towards Severus, "A year ago." He said softly lowering his eyes again. "We knew he was ill..." He said softly, "But he was just so stubborn." He said with a sneer, "And proud." He said with a small snort of his.

Severus watched silently, a small tear left the blond and created a small discoloration on the old wood floor. "I had to find you..." He said softly sniffling a bit as he pushed back his tears, "You're all I have left." He said softly raising his head finally to look into the eyes of the man who had saved his life so many times before.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus watched the boy, grown man, weep before him. He said nothing as he waited for the weight that Draco had been carrying slowly lifted away. He wasn't the kind to comfort those who were suffering loss. No, Severus knew exactly what was needed during those times. Understanding silence.

Draco sniffled softly and wiped his eyes on his sleeves letting out a huffed smile. "I told myself not to lose it in front of you." He said almost as an afterthought. "That you didn't need more tears." He said softly slowly rubbing one puffy red eye, "They're useless." He said quoting the words that were spoken to him so many years ago by the very man before him. Draco sniffed a bit and pushed himself up.

"I don't know what to do now..." He said with a quirk of his lips, "I never even thought I'd succeed." He said running a hand through his longer hair, it almost matched Severus' own in length but didn't hold the same crispness of his fathers. It was slightly discolored in places, his mother's more dark hair having come through with his age.

He pushed a bit of it behind his ear and turned to look at Severus who still sat silently, watching, waiting. "So...doing a bit of spring cleaning?" He said gently nudging the discarded duvet with the toe of his boot. He tried to lighten the mood with the change of subject and Severus acquiesced his wishes.

"I am...expecting company." He said dryly his throat throbbing lightly from use.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the scar as it moved with his words. He swallowed a bit before nodding his head, "I uh...didn't take your for the having company type." He put his hands in his pocket moving to look out the window into the back garden.

"It would seem," Severus paused watching Draco move, "You were not the only one looking for me." He let his words hang in the air, smirking internally as Draco mirrored his very own eyebrow arch. He gave him one, in turn, tilting his head away looking at the arm of the rocking chair where his fingernail was lightly picking at a bit of bubbled staining.

"Are you aware that St. Mungo's have your invention in their possession?"

Draco did so miss the games they would play. He nodded his head, "Yes I am aware, as I did offer it to them." He played with a coin in his pocket while he spoke. "I do believe it was to be used for a very specific patient." He finished coolly, glancing sideways to judge his Godfather's reaction.

"Indeed." Severus slowly crossed his legs leaning back in the rocking chair a bit more, "It has come to my attention that, this particular patient, will no longer have access to your invention." Severus watched the cogs turn in Draco's head. At first, his brow furrowed in confusion before slowly his eyes widened and he turned looking at him in shock before quickly schooling himself into a calm aloof manner.

"Is that so?" Draco shifted and leaned against the window seal, "I suppose, if I were allowed visits here on a regular basis, I may perhaps, help in this situation."

Severus chewed over the others words very carefully. For five years, he'd been peacefully alone, all this time left to stew in his own laments had left him with a serious case of agoraphobia that he didn't so readily want to rid himself of.

He rested his chin on his fingers as he glanced in Draco's direction. The boy did really seem to be speaking the truth and he'd always had a small soft spot for the boy seeing himself so many times in his actions.

He took a slow breath and looked down to the floor with a sense of carelessness. "I suppose that would be agreeable." Severus missed the large beaming smile that lit the boy's face and the way his grey eyes shone an almost beautiful pure blue. Draco resisted the urge to run over to him and hug him once more but he knew, he'd gotten away with way too much today as it was. Gradually, he turned to properly face the window.

"Two days time?"

"Two days."

With those final words, Draco transformed himself and flew out of his window. Severus took a deep breath closing his eyes, he let his head thunk back against the chair. He felt a deep rumble in his chest but it was not of frustration or anger rather simply, the annoyance of having yet to finish cleaning the room. He rolled his head side to side and slowly pushed himself up glancing about and started to it.

oOo

As the sun reached late afternoon, his stomach could no longer be ignored and with a swipe of his brow, he tossed the duvet over the clothesline stretching it out so as to dry properly. Once satisfied, he glanced towards his small garden of tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots. He noticed a rather nice looking tomato hanging low on a branch and decided to have a nice light lunch. He moved over plucking it from its stem rubbing a bit of rain-dust from its outside as he walked towards the back door.

His mind was blissfully blank while he washed the fruit and set it up on the cutting board. He'd already fallen into mundane Muggle routines; having always to manually prepare his food even during his stay at Hogwarts.

Oh, how the house elves loathed him, to him it was about the thought placed in the meal that gave it it's nutrition. Like everything else in his life, he believed the intention was an integral part of the way the world twisted around itself.

He took care to cut the slices thin and wash the seeds away. He placed them on a piece of wheat bread with a bit of lettuce. He cleaned up quickly, sweeping everything into the sink before taking a seat at the table, realizing that he'd only but one chair. He glanced at the small kitchen table and groaned softly as he added it to his ever-growing list of things. Now with three possible 'guests', he would have to make some changes. Though he thought with a smirk, perhaps if he left it as it was it would deter prolonged visits. He snorted with a smirk to himself and he continued to eat.

oOo

As evening rolled around he had managed to write an actual list of need to buy things and had settled himself down in his wingback chair in the sitting room. A book resting neatly on his lap, a cup of strong tea in hand. He was never one to indulge in alcohol. Though over the years he'd made one or two exceptions it wasn't something he kept in the house. A strong coffee or tea suited his pensive moods very well.

Severus rest unknowingly in the chair. Having been up all night took its toll. His face rested against the wing of the chair, his face relaxed in a peaceful sleep. His hand twitched slightly and he shifted just so as his otherwise peaceful slumber started to turn.

 _"Severus..." Came a hissing voice. The man in question found himself spinning place, searching for the source of the sound. His wand held high in defense._

 _"Severus..." Came another voice, this time disarmingly gentle, beckoning him closer. He turned once more on his heel, watching in awe as the darkness started to dissolve into a more calming visage. His wand still held high as he took in his new surroundings. He could feel the calming presence calling out to him silently and went to step forward. H_ _owever, his foot found no purchase and he tumbled forward._

 _He caught himself on the ground, though no longer was it the beautiful fields but rather stale waterlogged wood under his fingers. His wand had gone and he stared down at the planks of wood beneath his fingers, he trying to catch his breath. He could hear, rather than see, something moving behind him and a cold dread filled his dream body and he couldn't help but turn to find its source._

 _"You'll never be free..." Hissed the snake that slowly slithered towards him. The voice belonging to his dead master, though unexpectedly, it was not the voice of Voldemort that left the snake's mouth. It was Albus Dumbledore's. The snake continued towards him rearing up to strike, it opened its jowls its fangs dripping with poison as Snape tried to back himself away._

Snape jerked awake just as the snake had lunged, a cold sweat having formed on his brow. He could feel his heart pulsing through his mind. His eyes wide with the shock of the dream he touched his neck gingerly finding that it was still healed. He shook out his head just a bit closing his eyes tightly to chase away the already fading images.

He glanced around his home to find it dark and cold. He rubbed his bare arms just a bit before standing to retrieve the duvet he'd left outside. The night was calm, only the sounds of nighttime creatures seemed to be stirring. He glanced at the heavy tree line out of practice but noticed nothing unusual. He pulled the duvet from the line and folded it over an arm before retreating back into the house.

He flicked his eyes at the clock in the kitchen when he passed, noting the time to be just after 8. He decided to set the duvet in the sitting room for now. He turned on his heal with a snap and returned to the kitchen with a very loudly protesting stomach. His meager lunch had left him ravenous and his disquieting dreamscape had left his nerves frayed.

Severus had continued slowly through all his personally assigned tasks, the trip to the store had been uneventful with no prying eyes, his disguise having kept his anxiety at bay. Though Minerva had managed to send him missives they had stopped three years ago, but now two people had managed to find his secret solitude. He greatly wondered if his Godson's recent success hadn't been aided in some manner.

As he carried the bags back to his home he pondered the complexity of the intrusions. He wasn't a dim-witted man; he understood the complex workings of those around him and had a sneaking suspicion that these two visitors were in fact connected. Though as it was, he had nothing to base his claims.

He decided to simply put his keen mind to the task of watching them closely. The urge to flee had struck him many times over the course of the days that passed. Though his promise to assist in his oncoming visitor's ailment kept him in place, for the time being. He had no doubts in his mind that as soon as his task was complete he would retreat further.

As he walked up the steps of the unseen porch his mind rolled over the small bit of information his godson had let slip. The world thought of him as a hero. A hero. He couldn't help but sneer at the poor door before him, he was no hero, he was a coward of the highest caliber. He nudged open the wood with his foot and stepped through.

The world was doing just as well without him, he thought idly and kicked the door closed behind him. There was no need for his kind any longer. Let the boy who served the final blow bask in the glory of his ill fate. He had no need for anyone's gratitude. He did it only for himself and one other.

He sighed softly as he set the bags on the small kitchen table. He truly was a selfish man. He took a cleansing breath and pulled the new sheets from the bag starting the arduous task of unwrapping the plastic and placing it in the appropriate bins.

As he worked his mind couldn't help but turn, it was the day Draco was set to return, he glanced up at the ticking of the antique pendulum clock. Half past noon, he supposed he should expect his visit in the coming hours.

He glanced at the windows to the back garden before turning to push one open. The breeze was cool against his fingers as he stared into the back garden for any sign that his Godson had slipped past his wards undetected as before. Though when no sight greeted him he turned away again resetting in his task.

It was as he had just finished opening the last of his packages did he hear the distinct flutter of wings. He stacked the new supplies neatly on the corner of the table and glanced behind briefly as he felt black wings flutter past, this time he came encumbered, the large wooden box clutched in his claws thumped heavily onto the table and threatened to fall over the edge, but Severus' quick reflexes kept the box in place.

The owl flew back and transformed instantly hands moving near Severus' with a deep huff to do just as he had done. Protecting the precious contents. Severus pulled back slowly, dressed in his former selves clothing made him look all the more dark and foreboding as Draco lifted his blond head.

The boy smiled slowly and thanked him under his breath, "Who knew this flying thing was so tiring." He said softly before straightening himself up properly. "I thought perhaps you could use a few things." He said with a small smile on his face and moved to open the box.

It held inside many things that ought not to have fit, having been magically expanded Draco started to slowly pull out various empty vials. Severus watched him with a quirked brow as he set out basic supplies for brewing, finally, when he pulled the cauldron free he sighed and stepped back.

"I know how much these would have meant to you." He said softly, noting that Severus did, in fact, recognize his own personal collection of vials, knives, and rods, still wrapped in the carefully crafted leather sheath. "Also." He said slowly turning away just a bit as he dug into his own elaborately decorated coat, that suspiciously resembled Severus' own had it not been a horrid color of hunter green detailing it's every trimming.

Draco pulled whatever he had from his jacket very delicately. It was wrapped very thoughtfully in a red silk clothe. "This wasn't easy to obtain." He very slowly held it out to him with both hands. The small rounded object seemed to pulse and Severus couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Cautiously, he accepted what was offered and rest it gingerly in the palm of his hand, taking care to pull the wrappings away just so. As the ebony wood came into view Severus felt a pull of magic like he'd never felt before.

His fingers wrapped languidly around the slender wood and it felt like everything inside of him that had been raging out of control had suddenly calmed and clicked into place.

"My wand." He said simply as he took in its worn and scratched surfaces, the finish was dulled in some areas from extreme friction and years of use.

Draco nodded silently, having a mind to not interrupt the man's internal struggle. He simply watched as Snape's face showed just the most minute of changes, a twitch of an eyelid, flex of a cheek muscle. He wouldn't have bet his life on it, but he was sure that Severus wasn't happy to have the wand back into his possession.

Draco almost moved to speak when his Godfather placed the wrapped wand down on the table. Draco swallowed thickly but wisely decided not to comment. He looked back into his box, "I have one more thing..." He nearly whispered as he reached inside. He pulled out a small ornate white oak box.

He said nothing more as he placed it before Snape aside his wand. He chewed his lip unconsciously before pulling open the top. It revealed a silver banded temporal reader. Though this one seemed more valuable and more worn, if the staining of the silver near the stones was anything to go by, it had been used very often.

Severus glanced up at Draco who had fallen solemnly quiet. He pulled the device from the box and inspected it with his fingers and eyes before setting it gently in the box once more.

"You...you'll need a wand to activate it." He said dumbly shifting from foot to foot.

Severus said nothing as he waited for more of an explanation on what exactly it did. Sensing the boy's hesitation he motioned for him to follow him into the sitting room, at which time he took a seat and crossed his legs folding his hands into his lap.

Draco himself managed to walk with purpose gathering his courage to speak as he moved. After he sat himself down, he took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair before changing his mind and leaning forward onto his elbows while he studied the threadbare rug.

"When mother fell very ill following Father's death, she had locked herself away in her rooms." He started slowly, "It took no time for her health to decline and I often found her staring off into the fathoms of space." He said slowly picking at a manicured fingernail. "After a while, my voice no longer reached her. She stayed that way always." He paused sighing softly, "I didn't want to let her go...I wanted to see what she was seeing."

He rubbed the tip of his nose a bit as he readjusted himself, "I know you'd taught me to shield my mind, but I hadn't any idea on where to start on seeing inside of another's." He idly kicked a small stray piece of wooden charcoal that must have tumbled free of the hearth. "I did some research, in our family library and came across many things." He leaned back now keeping his eyes anywhere but at Snape's. The man himself was quietly and passively listening; no emotion present on his features.

"Anyway, I managed to combine a few spells together and charm some stones." He waved absently towards the kitchen, "The device not only allows you to see into the other's mind." He said softly finally taking the moment to look Severus directly into the eyes, "You can live their experience with them." He shifted deliberately, leaning forward just a bit more, "You can enter their mind, but not just as a spectator. You can actually interact with them as if they were there with you. _Really_ there with you."

His eyes turned down, "Of course aside from you and the person nothing else is actually real." He leaned back, a heavy weight falling upon his shoulders, "Anything that the person thinks of is real to them of course, but you really have very little control over what everyone else in the memory is doing."

He licked his lips slowly, "Though I suppose if one was strong enough they could alter the memories to their will." He glanced over at Severus but saw nothing to tell him what the man was thinking, "I've never been strong enough myself." He started picking at his finger again, "The device also has a passive mode, to tell you when someone is in pain, or hungry, or thirsty. You know, basic bodily needs." He sighed softly, "I hope you can find more use than I."

Severus said nothing just watching the torrent of emotions fall over the boy's unguarded features. As the silence stretched on he watched as the boy finally decided on defeat. He lifted his eyes to Snape's and gave him the saddest smile, "I truly hope that it will bring you more use." His voice filled with an emotion that Severus knew all too well. He nodded his head before slowly shifting his crossed legs. He leaned forward raising his hand slowly. Draco couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes as that large, heavy hand, rest so carefully atop his head.

How many times had he cried before this man? This man whom he had never seen break. The weight of his hand felt so comforting and releasing at the same time. Draco didn't move as the tears started to pour from his eyes. The hand never moved, yet it brought the most extreme comfort to the raging storm inside the young man.

How he had wanted to feel that comfort, it was all he needed in that moment. When his tears slowly came to a stop, the hand gently lift from the top of his head. He took a deep breath and straightened himself up looking up at the man now standing before him. He was like an insurmountable mountain of strength. Severus would never know how much Draco aspired to have his resolve in the face of such torment. Draco slowly swallowed down the remaining pain in his heart and stood.

"Do you think Father...ever cried?" He whispered between them.

"Yes." He said simply, watching Draco's lip curl into a small smile.

"I'd never seen him cry." He said softly.

"He cried the day you were born," Severus said softly his presence no longer holding a menace to it, but a warm comfortable aura. Draco smiled just a bit more wistfully.

"He cried the day he thought he lost you to the darkness." He slowly took hold of Draco's scar-less forearm.

Draco swallowed and nodded his head turning to hold Severus' own arm. He looked into his eyes once more and nodded his head sniffling just a bit before taking a step back releasing their arms.

"I uh, I can get you any ingredients that you need." He turned away tucking a bit of hair behind his ear, "Just write what you'd like and what quantities. I can bring them to you when you request them to be brought."

"Thank you." His voice was deep and filled with gratitude, a bit of pride having welled in his chest at the man Draco had become.

Hearing those words Draco himself felt a swell of emotion fill his chest and he nodded his head again. He glanced around the much tidier sitting room. "Your wand, has no trace on it, to the rest of the world it was a monument to a fallen wizard." He changed the subject for fear he would lose his composure once more. Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"When...when are you expecting company?" He asked noticing that there was a seemingly new lounge in the corner of the room. Fit for someone to stretch out on should they fancy something very relaxing to read on. Definitely not Severus' style he surmised.

"By weeks end." He said calmly moving to sit once again. He watched through his hair while the boy moved absently about looking at this and that.

"I'd like to see her." He said boldly, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Severus couldn't contain the brow that rose with curiosity. "I'm curious to see how the temporal reader works for someone else." He added quickly.

"That could be arranged I suppose," Severus spoke with a bit of hesitation. He didn't want more company that already warranted, but he couldn't stop himself from believing Draco to be of some use to his current circumstance. As it was, he himself wasn't sure what he was going to manage in terms of successful treatment.

He'd spent his evening hours pouring over all the books he currently held on curses. But his library was limited and he needed more information than he was willing to search for. He knew the risks of seeking out the darker curse books, regardless of what the wizarding world perceived. If he were suddenly to appear asking for access to extremely dark texts, he had no doubt that he would raise many alarm bells.

"Right then." Draco said rubbing his palms on his coat, "Is there anything I can search for you now?" He asked turning towards the man in the chair. Severus nod almost inconceivably and shifted in his seat pulling out a bit of Muggle notebook paper and offered it to him.

Draco couldn't stop himself from examining the texture and odd blue lines. He said nothing as he opened the list. His brows rose a bit and he glanced towards Snape before nodding his head.

"I can get everything for you easily." He said softly. "Father should have most of these books in the library." He added absently.

He squinted as he tried to read a bit of scrawl, "What's this then?" He asked pointing to a bit of the paper.

Severus leaned forward just a bit, "Piedritas negras, more commonly known as 'snake-stone'." He said simply, "The apothecary in Hogsmeade won't carry it, but if you ask they will order it for you." He said absently leaning back in the chair watching Draco's mind try and calculate just what all the ingredients were for. He'd not been bad at potions but even he didn't understand the complexity of the ingredients, though knowing his godfather, they were important.

"Right." He said folding the paper into his pocket; he glanced around noticing that he was starting to feel intrusive, and knowing he had a wife and baby girl to return to he shuffled his feet a bit, "Can I return the day after she arrives?" He said softly, "I could stay and assist in treatment." He watched Severus' face turn as he mulled over the idea.

"If I find that I am in fact in need of assistance." He said slowly, "I will accept." He pushed himself up sensing their meeting time was coming to an end.

Draco smiled softly, "Until then."

"Until then."Draco saw himself to the kitchen window and transformed with a jump.

Always a little bit of a show-off. Severus smirked as he disappeared into the evening light. He shook his head a bit and looked to his table ready to finish his preparations for the evening and settle into his well-worn routine of reading by the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva shivered as the cold night air whipped around her, she had managed half the trip without feeling so much as a cool breeze, but suddenly the clouds had turned. They rolled and shift around her forcing her to lower her flight. She made sure she had placed a concealment charm on the carriage and herself lest any star gazing muggles were about and happened across the strange sight.

The clouds around her twisted and turned almost violently as a thunderstorm brewed within them. She whispered a silent prayer that she would be able to reach her destination before the storm came into full force.

Just a bit longer she told her self, glancing behind her at the carriage that held her once most promising pupil. Her eyes were heavy with sadness as she thought back to that day herself. She steered the thestrals a bit lower as she spotted the outskirts of the village she was aiming for, her mind falling back to that day unhindered.

 _Explosions erupted everywhere around her, energy crackled beside her as she took down death eater after death eater. Her eyes as wild as her hair as she moved swiftly through each wave. She had saved many student's lives in the process of shielding the staircases only to fall towards the end wounded and disoriented by a very painful modified leg lock curse. She had been sent tumbling down the stairs, blood oozing from her head as she tried to right herself. He had been there in that moment. His dark black eyes gazing down at her, the tip of his wand glowing with an unspoken spell. She closed her eyes against him waiting for the curse that never came. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself alone all of her would be attackers taken care of. She had watched for just a moment the man who could have ended everything, walk calmly away to his own doom. He had saved her that night, he had made his alliance known._

Minerva pursed her lips as her mind continued onto the events that followed. How his body had never been recovered, the amount of blood that had been found in his stead. How everyone believed no one could survive such an injury. That someone must have taken the body for their own purposes, or it had simply been destroyed. No one for a moment even considered that a very elaborate plan to grant, this one man his freedom, had been put in place. Even she didn't know of this plan until the portrait in the head office had officially started to speak to her. Albus' insight onto the final battle had hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't have believed such a plan would have even worked. It was then despite all the chaos that was going on around her, that she knew, she knew she had to find the man that had spared her own life, by risking his own in those final moments. That this selfless man, was indeed valuable for more than his actions, that he was a man to be honored for his character.

Another blast of freezing cold air rolled through her and she shivered more violently this time, before having the sense to cast another warming charm about herself. The warmth that filled her was enough to keep her on her task. As the trees started to become more clear the house that had been hidden away from so many started to slowly come into view, or at least, the clearing where the house should have been. Minerva slowly raised the monocle to her eye watching as the clearing revealed its true nature. She shifted the monocle in place while pulling the thestrals lower mindful of the rooftop she carefully pulled the carriage to a quiet and soft landing in the back garden, though she hadn't seen his garden in the darkness, and had subsequently smashed two of his tomato plants. Something surely she would hear about later as she stepped down onto the soft ground. The back door opened swiftly enough as a bolt of lightning illuminated their forms against the darkness. A deep roll of thunder all but shook the ground beneath their feet as they stood to look at each other once again.

Severus stepped out carefully as the wind whipped his hair about his face, he glanced up to the clouds and knew it was going to rain very soon, he wasted no time coming to the carriage. Minerva had busied herself with unlocking the door and pulling it open, the warm glow from inside lighting their faces more clearly. Severus' eyes betrayed nothing as he gazed inside. The girl who he'd known for years as a know-it-all bookworm lay there motionless and cold before him. Her long lashes resting against paling grey skin, her body almost swallowed completely into the bedding that had been placed over her. He glanced to Minerva wondering why she simply hadn't levitated the girl out of the carriage. Was she expecting him to, pick her up?

"No magic." She said softly as she pulled away the blanket that covered her. "Not even passive. The healer said." She watched Severus' reaction before standing even more to the side as he stepped up and leaned in over her.

Had he not known the circumstance for her current disposition he would have sworn he had found himself trapped in some warped fairy tale, that this girl before him was simply a sleeping princess awaiting a kiss from her prince. He couldn't help but snort internally at his own musings before he carefully weaved his hands under her knees and around her shoulders.

The coil of worry that formed in the pit of his stomach at just how light and bony her frame was only grew with intensity as he stepped back carefully cradling her form effortlessly to his chest. The wind blew strongly again moving the stray hairs that had slipped free of the braid over her face. Severus couldn't help but stop to watch as a bolt of lightning flashed again, this time, he could see clearly through the hospital gown the dark magic that surrounded her scars. Minerva moved quickly enough draping the blanket from the carriage over her form. Severus nodded his head just a bit as he turned to carry her inside. Minerva remained hot on his heals as the another roll of thunder shook the ground. The sound of rain starting to pelt down heavily on the old roof was almost deafening as they made it inside just in time to stay dry.

Severus moved to the sitting room bending down on one knee he carefully laid her out on the new lounge chair that he'd accrued just for her presence. Her head lolled heavily to the side, her lips brushing his forearm as he pulled away. Carefully he adjusted her head to a more comfortable position against the cushion mindful of her hair, he wrapped it gingerly around her shoulder before adjusting the blanket more properly over her form. He stayed on bent knee just watching in horrified fascination that the girl had even managed to live as long as she had. How had no one felt the amount of dark magic wafting off of her? He watched as her chest rose and fell steadily without the aid of charms, but noted that it was very shallow, not deep like one would have in a restful sleep.

Slowly, he stood once more, feeling the heat of Minerva's gaze on his back he turned to properly address her. She stood silently, her jaw set with intense purpose, during his observations she had pulled the miniaturized file from her pocket and set it to the right size.

"Everything about her case will be found in here." She said offering out the thick and no doubt magically compressed envelope towards him. He took it slowly looking down at the neat hospital writing on the cover. He took a deep breath as she pulled another bag from her pocket, resizing it as well. "These are the potions she is on." She said gently setting the bag on his side table, that was currently devoid of any reading materials. Minerva straightened herself preparing a speech she had practiced many times before in her private chambers, however just as she was about to open her mouth to express her gratitude to the man standing before her he turned away from her his lip pursed in concentration.

"I promise no success." His voice was deep and Minerva would have bet her morning tea that she could hear a sorrow laced in his tones.

"I know." She replied gingerly, "I ask only that you try." She clasped her hands in front of her weighing her words carefully.

"Curious." He said absently turning away from her completely, he moved to loom over the prone young woman, another roll of thunder shook the frame of the house causing them both to glance towards the ceiling. As the rumble subsided Severus continued his path. He knelt down again his piercing eyes intent on unraveling the mystery laid before him.

"Severus I..." Minerva started taking a breath to assemble her Gryffindor courage, "I want to thank you." She stated simply, watching with sad eyes as he seemed to tense up at her words, "For that night." He closed his eyes taking in her words, knowing all too well just exactly she was speaking about.

"You have no reason to thank me." He said keeping his back to her surreptitiously adjusting the blanket away from Hermione's arm turning it to reveal the still very fresh looking words carved into her otherwise smooth skin.

"The entire world owes you much more than that." She stated simply, keeping her post behind him though the urge to run and hug the life from him was strong she didn't feel as though she wanted to be hexed anytime, wand or no, she knew the man to be just as powerful as he appeared.

"I have received what I deserve." He said flatly moving his charges arm back under the cover, turning his attention to the pulse in her neck counting the beats to attain her heart rate.

Minerva pursed her lips knowing she would get no further with him tonight. "Should you need anything-"

"My needs are already being sought to." He interrupted slowly standing, having calculated a steady beat he found her to not be in immediate danger he turned finally to stand before Minerva properly. The window behind him lit up with another crash of lightning and Minerva couldn't suppress the gasp that accompanied the man's impressive silhouette.

"Right." She said carefully turning on her heal, "Though should, you need anything, you have only to write upon this parchment." She pulled a rolled bit of parchment from her cloak gingerly putting it down with everything else. "If there are any changes..." She started glancing at the man over her shoulder.

"You will be informed." He finished for her straightening his back once more. He didn't offer her any hospitality this night, his mind was already turning with the possibilities of just what it was he could offer and he didn't have time to play word games. The night hadn't even started and already he found himself completely exhausted. He watched the older witch nod her head and turn back towards the kitchen to take her leave.

Severus followed her as far as the doorway watching the witch walk through the torrents unheeded by the aid of magic. As she rose into the air he finally turned away and turned his eyes towards his new charge once more.

"Now then Miss Granger." He drawled, his best teaching voice dripping from his lips, "What ever shall we do about this?" He pulled his wing back chair closer to the lounge using it to brace himself as he leaned back over her, taking her forearm into his hands again he paused to take note just how small it was against his hands. His thumb lightly grazed over the underside, feeling every bump of those hideous words. He had moved his wand to a more suitable place, inside an inconspicuous box on the mantle. It remained wrapped and sealed away but always present should he need it. He remembered Minerva's words of caution about magic and slowly laid her arm down again over top the covers. He watched her for a short time, her eyes never moving, her breath never changing. Satisfied that she would remain without need of his attentions for a short time he adjusted himself so that he had both her and his new materials within reach.

He pulled out the very impressively thick file from the envelope, five years worth of observations. He grunted as he set the heavy tome like file upon his lap. It was then he heard a small clink of vials at the bottom of the envelope, curious he reached in and pulled out three glowing white vials. Memories. He turned one vial in his hand and read the name, 'Healer Brigen Darling-2/5/98' he pursed his lips and shift the next vial to read it, 'Ronald Weasely-2/5/98'; Severus picked up the final vial with extreme interest but frowned when he noted the name had been smudged and was rendered illegible, the memory seemed tainted as well, a bit of a dark cloud floating through its form, he squint and was able to barely make out the date, '2/28/00' Who's memory could it have been? Why had it been taken so late? He set the particular vial aside for now and focused on the other two. Turning them slowly in his hands. He sat there for a moment before setting them aside as well, he would have to ask for a pensive during Draco's next visit. For now, he slowly opened the massive file in his lap and starting at the very beginning he started to read.

 **Healer Darling-2/5/98-Admittance Log**

 **Patient: Hermione Jean Granger**

 **DOB: 19/09/79**

 **B. Status: Muggle-born**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Wand: N/A (see notation)**

Severus paused in his reading as Hermione let out a deep sigh, he hadn't even realized he'd been mumbling aloud. He paused for a moment watching her eyes start to shift beneath her lids. He wasn't sure if he had disturbed her but he decided silence was the best for now and schooled himself into focus once more.

Healer Darling attending the emergency medical summons from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on the night of 2/05/98. Summons came at 05:32, I was directed to the path near the whomping willow on Hogwart's grounds. Upon arrival, it was assessed that Ronald Weasely was unharmed though hysterical, he was placed into calming stasis. Initial assessment revealed significant blood loss as result of two simultaneous curse strikes. The patient was immobile and unresponsive at the scene. Emergency blood replenishing potions administered to little effect. Transfer to hospital arranged. During transport, standard wound closing charms rendered to no effect. Curse lines formed through the veins. Anti-curse potion administered: no effect. Anti-dark potion administered: no effect. Stasis charm: no effect. Calming drought: mild effect. Cruciatus counter drought administered: no effect.

Severus skimmed down quickly taking note that all the standard practices known to the magical healer community had little to no effect on Miss Granger's condition. He skimmed down the large initial report his lips pursing more and more. By all accounts, she never should have survived her first night in the hospital. He flipped the page noticing the date had changed to the following morning. His eyes scanned what was necessary for him, stable, no effect, mild response. He read through list after list of potions that they administered some of which he knew were extremely potent and rather dangerous in unskilled hands. He flipped back just a bit as he noticed the body exam chart and paused pulling it straight. It revealed the curse lines to have crossed from top right shoulder along the sternum and ending at the lower left rib. It noted minor abrasions on her arms and legs, as well as her forehead, it was noted as well the curse left upon her forearm. He turned his eyes to the back assessment and frowned deeper. The scar was larger than the first, almost bifurcating, it started just at the base of the skull and ended just above her tail bone. He turned the chart again. Pictures of her assessment greeted his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from looking away. They were wizarding pictures, though they had a bit more color than the normal ones, they moved very little with healers hands measuring the lines over her naked form. He kept his eyes closed for a moment more to compose himself before turning to look. She was completely nude, in the photos, and deathly still. Only a small clothe covered her female nether regions. He focused his eyes on the colors that were present and how the curse line moved over her seeping out into her body more and more. He glanced at the picture of her back and noted that the line didn't move but pulse as the healers neared it for measurement. As if it was feeding off their magical energies. He glanced back over at her sleeping so peacefully.

Hermione didn't appease his quest for answers, her head still lightly turned as he'd left it, her eyes had started moving at irregular intervals beneath their lids, her fingers twitched and her breathing had become more labored. Severus frowned and looked back down at the file, flipping through to the most recent of observations. His eyes scanned quickly and the color started to drain from his face. Reliving memory, revolving pain, re-exacting curse, residual movements, those words screamed out at him from the page and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He glanced at the clock, 1 a.m. He turned his eyes back towards the file, his stomach rolled with trepidation at the answers that were so deftly hidden within. He took another calming breath and reset the pages to the beginning. His eyes quick and his mind calculating all the possible curses that would have a chance at causing the aforementioned effects.

Severus didn't know how long he had been studying the years of observations before finally, his body succumbed to a distressful sleep. His hand marked his progress and his head leaned heavily against the wing of his chair. The storm that had raged outside during his reading calmed in the morning light. The golden sun pushing through the still rain heavy clouds. It lit the room with a deep amber glow, Severus was just entering his own dreams when a piercing scream startled him to consciousness.

Hermione was arched off the lounge, her arms curled in front of her as if she were suffering the effects of the cruciatus curse, there in the sitting room. Her eyes were shut tight but her voice was loud as it echoed off the walls expressing insurmountable pain. Her hands curled to claws digging at the air above her chest while her back arched, her legs curled up. Severus instantly moved to her side, his hand upon her forehead feeling the temperature running high the cool sweat coating his fingers, "Miss Granger!" He called out his voice deep and commanding, "Miss Granger! Calm yourself!" His sleep muddled brain was barely registering that his words fell on deaf ears. He took hold of her curled hand on instinct while his other remained on her forehead to keep her from thumping it back against the lounge and causing further injury. He lowered his own booming voice, "Miss Granger, you are safe." His voice was gentle and coaxing. The hand he had taken hold of, flexed to his voice and slowly her screams died away, her body heavily falling back onto the lounge.

Severus kept her hand in his for a few slow moments. Having realized that her nails were rather long and very sharp. He could see the little crescents that had dug so strongly into his hand starting to turn red. He paid it no mind however as those fingers relaxed over his. Slowly he laid her hand down on her stomach his eyes moving back towards her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips were parted letting out small panting breaths. Severus' thumb lightly ran over her temple feeling the pulse under his thumb. "Miss Granger, you are safe." He whispered again more for himself than for her. Trying to convince himself that he was ready for the task before him. He held his hand to the top of her head until she completely relaxed. His other hand had absently run along the top of her hand his large finger tips running over the ridges of her knuckles. When he felt she had calmed, he slowly started to pull back.

Getting to his feet he ran a tired hand down his face. He glanced at the clock noting that it was about time for her first round of medication. The healer mentioned the small window that was available for administering potions after a relapse. Severus tried to clear his head and his vision blinking away sleep as he picked up a few vials. He read their labels and cross checked them with his memory of the reports.

She made a soft noise as he turned towards her, two salves and a nourishment potion in hand. He knelt down beside her picking up the nourishment potion, he paused as he realized that he wasn't in the correct position. He sighed through his nose as he set the salves onto his chair pulling it closer with his foot and started to lift her upper body into his lap. He rested her shoulders against his arm, using his chest to support her head as he pulled the cork from the potion. Once opened he wafted it lightly under his nose to assure that it was prepared properly before turning his face down. She was so close to his own, her breaths gently puffing against his stubble covered chin. He swallowed thickly as he registered the feeling of another human actually touching him. His fingers turned the bottle slightly as his mind tried to right itself. She wasn't going to harm him, she wasn't doing anything untoward to him, her touch didn't burn and he wasn't bursting into flames. All the silly tirades of a person who'd been devoid of all human contact for too long. He swallowed again shifting to support her jaw in his hand, she was so thin and small his palm covered all of her cheek. He lightly massaged the joint of her jaw as her lips started to part he tilted his body so that her head fell back just a bit. Placing the potion against her lips, he dripped a few drops at a time, watching her throat swallow reflexively. He stayed in this position cradling her to him so tightly, his eyes watching as each drop of potion disappeared between those pale lips.

Once the potion had finally finished he thumbed away a stray drop near the corner of her mouth and started to move out from under her, slowly he laid her flat smoothing the blanket down. He folded it down over her legs revealing her periwinkle blue hospital gown. He noted that the shirt wasn't actually a shirt but two halves tied together at the sides. Five bows along the side kept the shirt in place. He supposed it made it easier to treat if you didn't have to constantly lift and remove clothing. He turned his head to the first salve, opening the jar he took note of the color and smell, it seemed prepared well, though he was sure he would be able to make improvements. It was all he had for now. He swallowed slowly as he started to untie the bows nearest him. He glanced at her face that was relaxed completely. No worry furrowed her brow and no pain fluttered over her features. He paused as the last bow was released. He closed his eyes and pushed down all feelings of humanity inside of him. It took very little effort to set his face into a cool mask of indifference. His movements clinical and nonlingering, he pulled the shirt away. Her ribs were the first thing he noticed, each breath accenting more and more of the bone structure. He ran a finger tip over the bottom where he could just see the beginning of a small left over scar, possibly from a tumble in the woods or some other mundane injury. His eyes looked to the S like shape resting along the center of her chest. The scar was starting to seep slowly, dark blood coming from its edges as fresh as the day she'd received it. He leaned over just a bit pulling some gauze out of the bag of potions, it was intended to help keep the salve from his fingers, but he didn't have to worry about contamination or silly nonsense, he was a potions master, he was used to salves and potions on his fingers. He turned back towards her lightly dabbing at the edges that spider webbed away from the central line. He dabbed where any bubble of blood grew too large, before taking a bit of salve in his fingers, he ran two fingers from the top of her collar bone, dabbing away blood as he went, working his way down to her rib. He didn't linger and his eyes remained completely focused on the task at hand. His demeanor professional, as he finished the first of his tasks, the curse seemed to close in on itself, leaving a very thin line from where it had been growing, it didn't disappear completely but the salve seemed to neutralize the dark magic within for the time being.

He took a calm breath before he felt something warm drip onto his sock. He glanced down and started as the red substance dripped once more the from lounge. He moved back just a bit and gingerly lift Hermione to rest on her shoulder, her back was bleeding heavily. He hissed in the back of his throat, and turned awkwardly towards the bag of potions reaching in he found only another small pad of gauze, he instantly started to press it to her back but growled as it filled too quickly with blood to be of any use. He laid her back onto her back hoping the pressure would slow the flow and quickly moved to the downstairs bath, he ripped a hand towel from it's rung and returned with earnest, turning her once more he pressed the black clothe to her back again. He could feel the heat of the curse through his fingers. He knew he had to staunch the bleeding quickly, he stood and rolled her completely to her stomach. Her hands fell heavily with a wet smack into the growing pool under the lounge and with a bit of pressure, he started again. He kept the pressure while using his other hand he opened the second salve, it was much thicker than the first and was heavy as he scooped a considerable amount to his three fingers. He shifted and pulled the towel away, in small bits quickly applying the salve with every cleaning swipe. He worked quickly and sure enough, as he made his way down to the hem of her pants, the bleeding had slowed, the curse closing in on its self just as its brother had done. He pulled the hem of her pants lightly as he put on the last little bit of salve. He sighed heavily pulling back the blood heavy hand towel, he glanced at his own hands stained red from his efforts before looking down at his charge.

She was completely stained, her arms, hair and back now starting to turn brown with the drying life substance. He glanced down at the floor and tried to estimate just how much blood she had lost. He wiped his hands on a tiny bit of the towel that hadn't been covered and rifled through the bag of medication. He pulled out a vial of blood replenisher, whose color was just slightly off, but knowing it was all he had he couldn't complain. He moved forward again, careful of the salve he'd just applied and lift her head into his hand, his thumb working it's magic to open her jaw once again. Painfully slow, he managed to get the entire vial down. It was then he realized his own heart was beating heavily in his chest. How had Minerva even thought this was the key to her survival he would never know.

Carefully, he rested her head back down on the blood soaked lounge and grimaced, the irony smell invaded his nostrils and made his stomach turn. It had been a very long time since he'd smelled so much blood, and the memories it called forth were of no comfort to the stoic man. He swallowed down his uneasiness and stood, he had to find her a change of clothes, and clean the mess. He briefly glanced at the mantle, before turning away.

He paused momentarily to cover her with the blanket she'd arrived with then set off to completely his task, after washing his hands in the kitchen sink, he all but jogged up stairs going into the bedroom he'd prepared for her, he opened the chest of drawers pulling out a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. He paused looking at it, he'd have to cut the sides, to match the St. Mungo's style if he wanted easy access to her wounds. He paused as the smell of blood wafted into his nose and realized it was coming from his own jacket. He pulled the white clothing quickly away, relaxing when he realized that he didn't transfer anything onto them and made a beeline to his own room. He peeled off all of the offending clothing and quickly redressed himself, having ruined one of his shirts, he opted for the black tank top again, though he did pull a white button up over top he left part of it open. He changed his slacks as well and finally his socks, he noticed his foot was a bit red but decided not to worry too much about it. He finished with haste, returning downstairs, he stopped short to see the blond head of his Godson leaning over his charge.

"Draco." His voice was more of a bark, than a greeting startling the blond from his position.

"Sorry." He rambled quickly, "I flew in the window and, I saw the blood and yea..." He motioned to the bloody foot prints his sock had left behind and sneered. He continued into the sitting area, "She's worse than I could have ever imagined," Draco spoke softly as he looked down at the mess Severus had yet to clean, his boots staying just outside of the puddle that had started to dry.

"She's alive." Severus stated cooly, moving to the other side of the lounge gently lifting her hand from the floor. "Did you find what I asked for?" He said as he started to tuck the blanket around her, why he was preserving her modesty he would never know, but he didn't want his godson to have the image of her body floating around in his mind. Draco stood back to allow him the space needed to pick her up.

"Yes, I managed everything." He said softly, his package having been left on the kitchen table, he followed Severus as he turned with the girl towards the stairs. "Can..can I help at all?" He asked absently staying at the base of the stairs.

Severus paused in his ascent, "The blood." he paused, "Can you clean it?" He forced his voice from the harsh tone of command to that of a gentle request. He knew that Draco could clean it much faster with magic than he could the way he had intended.

Draco nodded his head a bit watching with hazy eyes as he continued up the stairs, "No problem".

Severus grunt his approval at the top of the stairs and looked down into his charges face. She was sleeping again, or so it seemed, just as before, her eyes weren't moving and her face still relaxed. He sighed softly for small favors and moved to his rooms, it was instinct really but once he stood in front of his own bed, he paused. He looked down into her face again, "Forgive the circumstances, Miss Granger." He whispered softly, as he laid her a top his bed. He adjusted the blankets from her frame and sighed softly as the color had started to return to her skin. He gently touched her neck feeling her pulse strong and steady. He turned away and went to his bathroom. He grabbed a few washcloths and some mild soap, he paused as he looked around for something to hold water, he noticed the antique face washing basin sitting in the alcove where the window let in light and pulled it from its place. He washed the dust away quickly, setting the pitcher aside. He filled the basin with warm water adding just a bit of soap for good measure then returned to his rooms. He picked up the books on his side table and set them aside placing the basin in their place. He dipped the clothe into the water and started to peel away the hospital gown that now stuck to her skin, from the mixture of blood and salves. He could hear the steps creaking underfoot as his godson no had doubt finished with his task of cleaning the downstairs but didn't bother to pause in his efforts.

As Draco rounded the corner he saw his godfather, clad in his white shirt bent over his once school time rival's body. He came in slowly swallowing down a lump in his throat as his own memories of the last time he had seen her flowed over his eyes. He could still remember, her screams echoing through his home as his Aunt tortured information from her. How he had respected her for not giving into the crazy woman's wishes. How he had wished he'd had the courage to do something about the circumstances. As it was, his own life was on the line that day and the punishment that had followed their escape was still very vivid in his mind. He stepped just to the end of the bed keeping his eyes not on her but on Severus as the man worked quickly and stoically in his task.

Severus paused as he finished cleaning her back having gotten most of the blood off her skin, she would need a proper bath for sure, but he couldn't risk wasting the salves he'd just applied. He dipped the clothe back into the basin's ever changing waters.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the words but sighed softly when nothing came to mind. He licked his lips slowly keeping his eyes averted, his hand lightly played with the bed's footboard. He wanted to help but found he was powerless.

Severus didn't pay him any mind as he pulled the dirty blanket back over her form, he turned dropping the clothe into the basin, "I need to prepare another set of clothes," He paused for a moment glancing at Draco, the magic he'd suppressed all these years was tingling at his finger tips begging for release. " How were you at transfiguration?" He mused with an absent smirk.

"Fair enough," Draco said watching the man leave the room, he started to follow him but found him returning just as quickly. He had clothes in hand, way too small for himself so he could only assume they were for her.

"I need these to open on the sides," He said as he laid out the tank top near her feet. "Just like her hospital gown." He elaborated.

Draco nod just a bit and pulled his wand free of it's sheath. The change took place wordlessly, he couldn't help but try and impress his mentor with the voiceless magic. Severus took note as well and nodded with just the smallest of smiles.

"I was wondering...if you perhaps...wanted to try the temporal reader today...but, I can see that it would be rather premature..." He spoke softly as Severus pulled up the transfigured clothing, he pulled the blanket back, always mindful to keep her covered at all times. When he'd gotten one layer in place, he gently turned her over and started to tie the ties.

"Your observation would be correct." He said as he worked on the knots, "However, it wouldn't be necessary to wait if the idiots at St. Mungo's knew how to create a proper salve."

Draco couldn't help but smirk a bit, "True. But then again, they didn't always take the best of the best did they?"

Severus snorted a bit as he finished his task. He stood back satisfied with his work and leaned down to pick her up again when a strong pain thrummed through his frame. His eyes went wide and he cursed whatever gods were listening in that moment, "Not now..." He whispered under his breath as his hand instantly went to his pulsing heart. Draco moved forward though his hands hovered over his hunched form. Severus gritted his teeth as the pulse was especially strong. He could only surmise that it was the call of dark magic pooling from Hermione's body that was calling out to his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to slow down for Draco as he watched the strongest man he'd ever known fall to his knees in pain. He didn't know how to even react to the sight. Luckily for him Severus knew exactly what he needed. He grabbed Draco by his shirt tail and pulled him closer, "The Snake-stone." He growled, his eyes leaving Draco's own wide terrified blues just as Hermione's body started to shift, a black smoke was starting to grow around the wound on her chest. Severus kept tight to Draco as he watched it start to grow. His brain cycled quickly through all the useless information he had stored in his head before something finally clicked into place, "The orb." He said with urgency pushing Draco away from him. "The orb!" He pushed himself to his feet, feeling the magic flowing out of his finger tips. The pain in his chest throbbed loudly between his ears but he couldn't take the time to consider himself. He grit his teeth as he placed his hand in the center of Hermione's chest, the smoke started to flow like a snake up his arm, slowly lighting all his nerves on fire.

Draco had run as fast as he dared, actually jumping down the entire flight of stairs, stumbling into the wall to catch himself from falling flat on his face. He turned quickly to the kitchen and threw open the box he had brought. He rifled quickly grabbing the orb and the snake-stone. Taking one in each hand he leapt back up the stairs.

As soon as Draco broke through the threshold of Severus' room his heart jumped into his throat. The dark smoke had almost completely covered his Godfather's chest and was coiling downward slowly to his feet. He could see the immense amount of pain Severus was in just by seeing the red in his eyes, where the white should have been. The man's head snapped towards him and he extended his hand quickly. Draco darted forward just in time as the smoke landed to the floor. As soon as the orb was in his grasp, Severus groaned deeply. The air around him crackled with unbridled magic and Draco had to take a few steps back for fear of injury to his person. The air clicked with blue lightening as Severus struggled against the dark magic he'd released with his presence. Deep down he knew that it wasn't actually his soul that had triggered such a strong response, but the venom that still swirled inside him calling out to it's equally dark counter part. Though as the orb was safely in his fingers, he concentrated all his magic into pulling both energies into it's confines, slowly the smoke pulled away from the floor twisting and winding down his outstretched arm and swirling trapped into the glass. Severus kept his hand on Hermione's chest as he pulled all the darkness of the curse from her body. It was painful, and slow but finally he managed the last bits before collapsing down to his knees panting heavily.

Draco couldn't believe what he had witnessed, the fact that such dark magic had resided inside of someone for so long, or the fact that someone was so powerful to be able to bend it to their will. Regardless, when Snape's head rest against the mattress he took it as a sign to advance. The orb was still clutched into his hand swirling around like a liquid searching for an escape. Severus was panting heavily the blood vessels in his eyes having burst from the sheer amount of stress on his body. Draco slowly knelt down in front of him bending his head to look more closely.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" He gasped finally breaking from his stupor. His eyes were wide with a mixture of awe and fear. Though they quickly turned to confusion as he watched the man before him break out into a full smile.

"That..." He said taking another slow breath and swallowing a bit of bile that had come to his mouth during his dance with darkness, "Was what the healers, were too afraid, to do." He said simply setting the orb gently on the floor. He hadn't actually intended to use the orb in Hermione's care, but after seeing the reaction to his own curse, how could he not? Why not rid both himself and her of the accursed darkness all in one go? He had such a goofy grin on his face as he caught his breath, his skin crawled with residual pain but it was fading fast. He took another look at Draco before turning his head to his bed. He could just barely see over the top and half expected the woman above to simply wake up and shout out some useless obscure fact about the orb. Though as moments passed Severus' smile quickly faded. Draco himself was just trying to process what he'd just witnessed and hadn't even began to understand the after effects of such magic.

"Up...I need up." He said childishly, shifting his weight to try and stand. Draco quickly blinked out of his trance and took hold of his bicep, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. Severus quickly threw the blanket he'd used to cover her modesty aside and started just as quickly on he ties of her shirt. When he'd all but ripped them free of their knots he pulled it back.

The large curse line that had been so thickly embedded in her skin had almost completely vanished. Salve and all, the skin before him was smooth and almost healthy. He could see an older wound that had laid just under the more recent one. But it too had faded considerably. Leaving just the tiniest of lines. The most recent one had shrunk greatly in size, disappearing in some places. It remained just barely across her collar bone and just so in the curve of a rib. Severus couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over the lines feeling no dark magic coming from them. He held his breath for a moment before gently lifting and turning her to her stomach.

His jaw twitched and he had to blink his vision back into focus, but as he gazed upon her back it too had seemed mostly healed. The salve that he had slathered on was finally doing what it was intended and though the results of the first curse were miraculous the second appeared much more resistant, though it would seem to have started the healing process finally. His finger tips lightly brushed away some stray hair at the base of her neck noticing how the scar was just as wide as it always had been but it was no where near as deep or deformed. The skin felt smooth to the touch and just as before, no dark magic seeped through.

It was at that moment he realized he'd been treating her body like a simple doll, moving her to his will and not assessing whether or not she was actually coming to. He could have slapped himself for his carelessness. But the weight of the dark magic he'd been living with for so many years having finally gone had left him a bit soft in the head if he were to be blunt about it. Slowly, he turned her onto her back mindful of her hair and arms, as they had twisted most awkwardly from before. He pulled the newly transfigured shirt back into place gently setting it right, all the while his eyes searched her face.

Draco had taken the small reprieve to reset his mind and his body. Though as he finally came into focus it was then that he furrowed his brow in thought. "Did...did the reports say anything about...sensory deprivation?" He didn't know why he suddenly thought about it, or what the thought even meant, but something compelled him to speak, perhaps it was the way he'd watched the blood vessels burst in Snape's eyes that ticked him to the idea.

"There was a mention in the report about being unaware of stimulus." He said slowly as his brain was trying to jump onto the same track as Draco's.

"No, yea, no I mean. Like... _can_ she even hear us?"

Severus paused his hands hovering over her wrists, "Hear us..." He repeated softly under his breath, though instead of looking at her ears, he slowly and very gently opened one of her eyes.

"White." He said simply, gently closing one lid and moving to the other, both of her eyes were hazed completely over. His lips pursed as a dull pulse ran through his body. He knew, he knew in the far corners of his mind, that it was extremely important. But his brain was still pulsing from the exchange of magic, his fingers even trembled as he closed her eyes once again. His own body was struggling to remain upright from the amount of magical energy he had just experienced.

He hissed softly and rubbed the area over his heart, the venom no longer contained any dark magic but it was still a potent natural killer. "The stone?" He said absently as he took a small breath, his eyes never leaving Granger's face lest she actually rise to the occasion and join their oh so wonderful party.

"Ah yes." Draco immediately moved forward offering out the smooth stone, he was just about to ask what it was used for when Severus unceremoniously popped it into his mouth swallowing it down. Draco blinked dumbly before becoming on the receiving end of one of those world famous scowls.

Draco swallowed slowly and took a step back.

"You honestly didn't even bother to cross reference anything I had sent you after did you?" His tone was cool and authoritative, dropping low to show the danger that lay beneath his words. Draco averted his eyes a bit trying not to look as guilty as he was. His tirade was cut short as he rubbed his chest once more. The snake stone was working it's own magic but it made him almost unbelievably nauseated. He turned his head to assess the state of his charge. It wouldn't do well for her to stay in his bed, especially in the blood stained blanket. Severus pushed himself up carefully and took a calming breath trying to quell the turmoil in his stomach.

"I need her in her bed." He said simply. "Can you handle this task while I see to our own sustenance?" Draco nodded and started to pull out his wand but a strong hand quickly stopped him, "No magic. " He looked over at her once more, "Can't risk it." He said simply as he released Draco's arm and moved towards the door. He seemed to be favoring one leg as he moved but Draco simply filed that information away for later. It had suddenly occurred to him that his Godfather too, wasn't in the best of health. He had idly wondered if the dark mark had been to blame for his father's death and now suspiciously he thought the same of Severus. He unconsciously rubbed his own arm, the mark had completely faded for him but not for his father, and he would hazard a guess that the discoloration he had seen the other day that it hadn't disappeared for Severus either.

Draco pushed those thoughts aside for now and slowly moved closer to the bed. He swallowed slowly in the back of his throat as he leaned over. Her head was now tilted off to the side, her once wild and mane like hair having been tied tightly back away from her face. It highlighted her features well, though he couldn't have said that out loud he did have to admit that she had grown into her body just as they all had. Though hers of course was seriously underweight she didn't look like she would fill out badly at all. He reached forward with utmost hesitance as if she would suddenly open her eyes and punch him in the face. He lightly touched her wrist pulling away quickly just in case his fears were warranted. But when not so much as a twitch to her eye lids greeted his efforts he slowly relaxed. He gently pulled her arms over her stomach and started to weave his arms under her shoulders when his eyes fell upon a mark all too familiar to him. His eyes clouded and his ears drowned to the sounds of screams, echoing off stone walls.

"I'm so sorry..." He said softly as he pulled her up into his arms. She felt so light, yet so heavy on his heart. He turned slowly her head rolling over his arm as he moved carefully across the hall. He laid her gently atop the new bed. Minding her head he rest it on the new pillow watching it turn away from him. He pulled the blanket over her and slowly moved to pull the rocking chair closer to the bed. He took his own cleansing breath before gently taking her hand in his own. His eyes gazing over the words he could never forget. "I don't know if you can hear me." He said softly his fingers lightly running over her knuckles, "I was so scared that night." He started, his eyes focused on the way her fingers slipped through his own. "I was so scared, that I would watch you die. " He licked his bottom lip, "That I would watch all of you die, that the war would end right there in my own parlor." He glanced to her face, running his teeth over his upper lip. "I ran away that night." He said softly looking down at her hand resting in his own. "I ran away the night of the final battle." He clarified. "I watched so many of my friends die. I know you did too." He nod his head. "But the war is over now." He said with a small remorseful smile tugging at his lips, "It's over now." He repeated softly as if still trying to convince himself that his nightmare filled nights were things of the past and nothing more.

He sat there in silence just watching her hand move lifelessly around his fingers as he fidgeted. He hadn't known how long he'd been sitting there before the sound of retching from downstairs met his ears. He slowly placed her hand back over her stomach and stood to follow the sound.

Severus had busied himself downstairs, the stone rolling in his stomach he could feel the venom in his blood being pulled into the it. He sat down heavily in the kitchen chair holding his sweating head in his hands, his eyes closed tightly, he knew it was but a temporary solution, but it was what he needed the most in that moment. He had responsibilities to tend to, a life to save, that wasn't his own. He took a few deep breaths before standing slowly moving to lean over the sink. He had managed to fill a cup of water, gulping down it's contents just in time for the retching to begin. The liquid he'd managed to consume making the process a bit more smooth as the stone started to make it's way out of his body. He leaned heavily against the sink as his stomach lurched and contorted. After a few tries the stone finally made it's reappearance. Splattering the sink with his blood in the process before thunking down heavily into the porcelain. He ran the tap again watching with a sort of morbid curiosity as the poison and the stone started to dissolve away in a small puff of green smoke. His body gave one more lurch before his stomach finally settled. He ran his cup under the water and rinsed his mouth spitting none to gracefully into the sink.

That was how Draco had found him. He paused in the doorway for a moment to give the extremely private man time to compose himself, "You were ill, all this time." He said softly coming to stand before the box he'd brought, his fingers lightly trimming the edges, "I didn't see it..." He said softly opening the lid and looking at the ingredients he had requested.

"Do not blame yourself for the past." His voice was a bit rougher than usual thanks to the large stone passing through his throat, but it held the same power.

Draco slowly closed the box and turned his eyes to him, "She's resting..." He stated calmly, "As if nothing has changed." He said glancing up to try and meet his gaze.

"Nothing has changed." Severus said wiping the corner of his mouth with a tea clothe, "She's still under the curses effects, I simply pulled the plug in the drain if you will." He pushed himself away from the counter, his body already feeling much more energetic than he could possibly remember. His magic surged through him igniting all the synapses in his brain, kicking his thinking into top gear.

Draco nodded just a bit moving to sit in the only chair he rest his head in his hands running his fingers through his long hair. Severus paid him little attention as he pulled a bit of bread from the icebox setting it on the counter. "The reports say that there is approximately 3-6 hours between episodes." He spoke mostly to himself as he started to prepare a small sandwich for Draco and himself. "Do you plan to stay here during that time?" He asked over his shoulder as he continued to work as if he hadn't just been on the brink of death just moments ago.

The normalcy of the entire set up was starting to grate on Draco's nerves. Filling him with an anger that he didn't even know he possessed. His mind spun through an entire cycle of emotions before the words even fell on his ears. "I don't work today." He said simply as he was trying to come to grips with the fact that Snape was walking and moving about like he hadn't just nearly died. That he hadn't just literally laughed in death's face and walked away with his tail held high. Draco thought he'd matured with the passing years, but it appeared there were still so many mysteries to the man who had all but raised him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said simply as he thumped the plate down before his Godson, watching with a small smirk as the boy looked dumbly at the simple sandwich. Not something the great house of Malfoy served on a regular basis he'd suspect. "It's food." He said turning to walk to the sitting room. "Eat it and be of use boy." He called over his shoulder as he moved to sit before the hearth, he pulled the file back into his lap and read as he ate.

Draco lightly poked the sandwich before slowly picking it up. It was simple turkey with tomatoes and lettuce, he gave it a small sniff before taking a small bite. It didn't taste all that bad, and considering the morning he'd just had he wasn't going to complain. He'd finished in record time and set about pulling all the books he'd brought with him and resizing them at the table. After which he carried the heavy stack to the sitting room dropping them heavily to the floor beside Severus' chair.

Severus held out the hospital report for Draco to take, having marked his place with a small bookmark and leaned over to inspect the stack. He shift through a few before finally pulling one out about magic that could control the mind and opened to the index.

They sat in silence for several hours, pouring over the materials before them. Severus had made them tea at some point that had long since gone cold. Draco had moved past the doctors reports to one of the books he had brought with him. Though his eyes often left it's pages observing the other occupant in the room with more interest.

Severus was completely focused on his task, one hand in a tome while the other scribbled on a bit of paper. He used a muggle ballpoint pen and wrote without even looking at his hand. His words filling page after page as he calculated exactly what his next move would be to render the curses inert and hopefully gain a bit more insight into the curses crossed effects. He believed her eyes to be the key and was currently writing down a possible potion that would fix the problem when the first scream rattled through the house.

Draco was startled by the simple power of the noise dropping his book from his lap as he looked up at the ceiling. It sent a wave of coldness throughout his entire body.

"Stay here." Severus stood setting his book face down to mark his place. His movements were a bit slower now, as the adrenaline had since worn off but he made quick for the stairs. Her screams rattled the inside of his skull but he didn't hesitate in his ascent. He pressed open the door to her rooms and moved quickly to her side.

Hermione's body was just as misshapen as before; her face contorted in pain, hands grasping like claws into the air. He made no hesitation as he sat down upon the bed, pulling her form into his lap. He pulled her arms down and wrapped them around her body, mindful that she didn't claw at herself and held her wrapped in his arms. He had only held one other woman so tightly in his entire life, but he knew that was exactly what she needed in this moment. She needed to feel another human's touch against her writhing form. Something to ground her to the reality that was shared with everyone but herself.

Severus didn't speak as he road out her screams. Nor did the smell of blood reach his nose. When she quieted down he gently pulled her away, her sweat sticking a bit to his hair giving it a bit of a pull as he looked down at her. No blood, this was a promising sign. He shift her gently and pulled the back of her shirt away to look down her back, the scars had remained inert. That was at least one hurdle down. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he pulled her back to his chest. His hand raising to gently comb through her messed hair.

He could feel her magic slowly returning to her malnourished frame. Bit by bit, but oh could he feel the burning power that laid just beyond her consciousness. He could feel the magic reaching out to him in this moment, calling to his own. He knew it was a cry, a begging plea for help. That she was in fact, still inside waiting to be let free. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of his head, promising that he would find a way. He would find a way. A soft voice entered his mind, but it wasn't the voice he'd remembered from the halls of Hogwarts, no it was a more ethereal voice reaching out beyond the void. He pressed his eyes tighter as he tried to hold onto their words, but they seemed just out of reach.

Severus hadn't realized he'd been rocking ever just so, when he opened his eyes he could feel her warm breath against his chest. It felt odd to feel something so intimate on his flesh. He made a bit of a face and slowly shifted his hold. It wasn't a pleasant or unpleasant feeling. It was an odd sort of middle ground. He didn't know what to make of it as he gathered her up more fully into his arms, intent on bringing her downstairs. Now that the lounge was clean he didn't see the need to keep her so far from his watchful eye. He could have almost carried her with one arm had she not been so tall. He mused at the thought before carefully pulling the duvet up with her. Mindful of her head, he moved through the door frame and down stairs. He noticed Draco was clearing up his things presumably to leave. Severus said nothing as he laid her out in front of the window. The sun was just starting its descent into the horizon, it's amber rays illuminating her no longer ashen colored skin. He would have guessed at some point she would have had a nice tan to her. He didn't linger on the thought as he turned away he reset his shirt feeling more comfortable that it was more closed.

"I need to return." Draco said softly motioning to the clock. "I've no doubt been missed." He said softly as he came to stand.

"Quite." Severus tilt his head just a bit, the boy looked like he was seriously going to hug him but thankfully thought better of it. Severus observed many things in his eyes that he didn't need to a be a legilimens to see.

"Just uh...send word if you need anything." He scratched the side of his chin a bit, "I left a communication scroll in the box this time." He glanced over at Hermione one last time before nodding his head and turning to the kitchen.

Why did none of his visitors ever use the front door? Snape moved to stand in the doorway, "Draco."

"Yes?" His eyes were hopeful as he turned to answer him.

"Cut your hair." He said crossing his arms keeping his best professor posture, "You look ridiculous." He said with a smirk knowing full well his own hair was just as long as the boys.

Draco couldn't help but let out a suppressed laugh. The tension he'd been carrying on his shoulders seemed to melt away from just that one comment. He nod his head just a bit before transforming. He took off just as effortlessly and Snape found himself staring after him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes starting to feel his body relax at the simple reality that there was no one there to judge him. No one there to assess his every step. He felt his shoulders sag and he rubbed his neck absently. He glanced over his shoulder just to check that nothing needed his attentions then moved into the kitchen to make a proper meal.

"Harry."

"Mmm?"

"Harry wake up." Ginny's voice was rather strong as she shook her husbands shoulder. "It's time to get up already." She leaned over nipping lightly at his nose to try and spurr him forward. The black haired wizard simply groaned and pulled her over him.

"Ah! Harry!" She giggled as she flopped over him and lightly hit his chest. Harry smiled and chuckled softly. "Harry you release me this instant your son needs to be taken to mother's!" She laughed in between her words as the man under her tickled her mercilessly. "Harry!" She screeched her voice filled with laughter as she smacked him once more.

"Alright, alright." He said slowly sitting up on the couch. He ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a large yawn smiling up at Ginny who just placed his glasses over his nose.

"There now." She said with a small huff, "No excuses, Albus has been so excited to go to the burrow since this morning and you had the gull to take a nap mid-day." She was playfully baiting him but Harry just chuckled as the sound of little feet that came bounding into the room.

"Papa Papa Papa!" Came the toddler's excited voice. "You wake?" He asked but didn't wait as he leapt forward into his father's waiting arms.

"Hey now." He said as the boy almost stepped on something not too pleasant in his struggles to stand on his father's thighs. Harry held the boy steady and tilt his head back into those shining eyes. "Did you get everything packed and ready to go?" He said keeping his head out of reach of the boy's wandering hands.

"Yea yea. I did all that." He huffed jumping just a bit, "Are we going to take the broom this time papa? Oh oh can we take the chimney? I like it when I get dirty!" He said with a chuckle.

"I think we'll take the chimney this time. Just for you." He said with a gentle smile as the three year old jumped with extreme excitement.

Ginny had moved off to prepare her own things for departure, her stomach was a bit swollen now but not obviously so, she moved a bit slowly but she felt fine. She rubbed her stomach subconsciously as she watched her loving husband and son play with each other.

Ginny made to turn knowing they'd be gone for at least a week, she turned to adjust the calendar so that it'd be right when they returned. Her hand stilled as she realized the date circled in blue, her fingers hesitating over the date. "Harry..." Her voice had dropped all semblance of happiness and her face had turned deathly serious. Had it really been so long, that they could possibly have forgotten? Sure they'd been a day off before but they'd always remembered. When had their day to day lives finally taken a solid place in their minds, and pushed out all other things that were of great importance.

Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the date glancing over at her husband who was lifting their son happily into the air. "Harry." She said with a bit more strength in a very no non-sense tone. Harry paused turning towards his wife his smile instantly faded.

"What is it?" He asked gently as he set his son on his hip, who could sense the shift in the mood and his mother's face. His own smile had faded a bit as he looked between the two of them.

"We...we forgot." She said softly turning her head back to the calendar, her fingers lightly grazing over the date.

"No...we couldn't have I mean..." Harry slowly moved to his wife's side as a deep pain started to fill his chest.

Ginny stood aside so that he could see for himself. They hadn't just forgotten by a day, they had forgotten by a little over a week. Harry's jaw twitched just a bit as he too, ran his fingers over the date. He swallowed thickly and looked to Ginny at a loss on how he should feel.

"Wha'd you forget Papa?" Albus asked innocently looking between them. He frowned as his mother's eyes started to tear up and reached for her. Ginny took him gently into her arms and sniffled just a bit.

"We forgot a very special person's birthday." She explained softly.

"But Mama...if they so special how did you forgets?" Albus asked so innocently but Ginny couldn't help but feel a stab to her own heart and turned her face away from him. Harry too had a look of shame on his face. He found no words to justify his son's innocent question and simply came closer to his wife wrapping her and his son in his arms. How could he possibly forget?

"We'll go see her." Ginny said softly into his shoulder, "After we settle down at the burrow. We can take Ron with us." She said gently.

"I wanna see her too!" Albus said with a bounce, he loved birthday parties. They had such yummy cakes! "I wanna eat birthday cake." He said matter of fact.

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled gently at her son, "We'll save you a piece, but you can't come with us to this party." She said gently wincing at the word party. She pushed some hair from his face pulling away from Harry's embrace, if she didn't start moving she'd start crying. She blamed it on the hormones but she knew it was just a rouse.

Harry didn't speak, he was a bit torn between feeling deep shame, and the strong desire to leave that life behind him. Leave all of the pain and the heartache of that time behind him. He slowly pulled the page on the calendar away and dropped the paper into the bin. He moved to his wife once more and nod his head kissing her forehead. Muting out his son's rambling about birthday parties and presents. He pulled them into the fireplace and with all the strength he could find sent them on their way to the burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for your such kind reviews! They've really helped to spur me on to more! I hope everyone is continuing to like the story. More and more will be revealed. Though I should warn, I do like to play the heart strings of other's like a lead guitarist in a rock band~

* * *

"Harry! Ginny! So good to see you!" Molly called out her arms held high as she pulled her youngest in a tight but mindful hug. "Oh look at you." She cooed patting Harry on the back before taking her grandson into her arms. "Now I bet they don't feed you enough over there now do they?" She chuckled as Albus giggled in her grasp bouncing happily on the aging woman's hip.

"No no, and they won't let me has no birthday cake either!" He said with a pout.

Ginny and Harry paused slightly they had both been deep in their own feelings during the short floo trip. Neither one of them were actually willing to face Molly at that moment either. They set down their things to look at their son. Ginny had grown exceptionally pale and Harry kept his furrowed brow aimed to the floor.

"Birthday cake?" Molly trilled with a raised eyebrow, "But darlin, who's birthday is it? It's certainly not yours." She said with a smile tickling the boy. He squealed with laughter and gently pulled on her apron to keep from falling as he squirmed.

"Dey said is some special person's birthday." He nodded matter of fact. Molly turned with confusion on her brow and looked between the two, very silent and very guilty looking adults. It took her only a few moments to realize what the two children before her had done, and her confusion turned to deep shame for the both of them. Ginny winced inwardly at the deep disapproval in her mother's eyes and slowly moved to try and busy herself with something mundane. Harry however, felt a deep rise of anger welling in his chest. He swallowed thickly and looked to Ginny, a deep sadness and anger brewing deep in his soul. It had been festering for years, even before he had counted the casualties. Over and over in his head, night after night. His dreams filled with screams, of people he'd loved. People he'd never wished to die for _him._

Molly said nothing as she set the toddler on the counter, though the air in the kitchen was growing exceptionally thick. How many times had she had this exact conversation with Ron? How many temper filled screaming matches had they both participated in? The ache was still there in her heart, but she knew, she had hope, she just wished those around her were able to hold onto something. She could see the weight of all the pain they'd been through at such a young age, weighing down their steps and bowing their heads.

"Ginny?" She turned to her daughter who swallowed thickly and pretended to busy herself the mail. Her mind was turning grinding through it's gears. "Harry ?" Her voice held a hidden edge only those who'd been in her extended company would ever able to identify. As she moved between him and the doorway he was trying to escape through he felt an anger he hadn't felt in a long time welling up through his entire being.

Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest as he stared down at the soft features of the woman who had treated him very much like her own all these years. A woman who by all accounts had never forgotten a birthday or Christmas card. A woman who took such care in creating each one of them a sweater every year. Of course, he really couldn't have faulted a woman who had just lost her son, to have a foggy memory of the events that followed. Harry had watched her move through all the stages of grief and even tried to help her at times. He knew the loss of Fred had rocked the entire family but none more than Molly.

Slowly he licked his lips, the guilt inside him kept his voice small as he addressed her question with avoided eyes, "We-." His words were drown out however, as Ron and George came into the kitchen hollering about a quidditch match they must have been listening to. He scrunched his nose as Ron passed him; the smell of alcohol was strong and his stomach turned just a bit.

"Oi oi!" Molly's attentions turned to the two now rummaging through the ice box. "Out the both of you!" She kept Albus on her hip but gave a wave of her hand closing the icebox with a snap.

"But Ma, we're hungry!" Ron slurred a goofy grin on his face completely oblivious to the thick air that was growing in density with every passing breath. "Oh hey Harry!" He said with a sway. He was wearing an old tank top and loose slacks. His face looked like it was due for a good shave. His eyes were glassy with the firewhiskey he and George must have been drinking. When would Ron ever learn that his brother cheated at drinking games.

"Yea~" George chorused wrapping a heavy arm around Ron's shoulder.

Molly huffed and raised her finger in warning, drunk or not the boy's knew better than to rile their mother's temper and started back towards the doorway. Harry would have chuckled at the sight of George purposely thunking Ron heavily into the frame before pulling him through if it not been for the weight that was hanging in the air.

"One more game Ron come on." He coaxed trying to get him into another fixed game of exploding snap.

Molly shook her head and set Albus on the counter, "You want to help me cook hm?" She asked handing the boy a small rolling pin to the boy's great delight. Albus was completely focused as he tried to roll flat a bit of dough meant for Shepard pies.

"Now then Harry you were saying?" Molly turned slowly cleaning off one of her knives with her apron.

It was in that moment that he'd noticed his wife had completely managed to slip away unnoticed to the far corner of the kitchen. He found himself with no barrier or excuse to pull himself away from the conversation he was about to enter into. He took a deep breath and glanced at Molly as if he was about to walk the plank of a pirate ship.

"We didn't go..." He said softly, his jaw twitching a bit as anger and confusion filled his senses. "...on Hermione's birthday." He said swallowing down the thick lump in his throat watching as the normally strong and composed woman slowly let slip the knife in her hand.

"Yes..." She whispered taking in Harry's deportment; his lowered head had revealed to the redhead that he had not gone to visit her during so some time as well, and the fact that her own daughter had made herself small left no doubt in her mind to why they were acting so squirrelly. She pursed her lips, " Why didn't you go?" She said condemning their behavior and her own as she turned to look at her own calendar. Her face showed such deep shame and she couldn't help but shake her head as she swept up a knife, quickly dropping it into the sink for a wash. Both she and Harry took a breath tempers flaring, one bathed in shame, the other in pain. However, before either of them could speak, and possibly blow the house sky high with their tempers Ginny spoke.

"Harry..." she said softly breaking the deep staring contest, his eyes darted towards her, had her voice not trembled he may not have stopped himself.

Ginny held the card, her mother always sent, with trembling fingers; light gold around the crimson folded paper with a small cat to seal it.

Molly too had turned her attention away looking to her daughter. Her bottom lip twitched a bit as she moved over, slowly pulling it from her fingers. There was a stamp across the beautifully written handwriting.

"Failure...to deliver..." She whispered softly turning slowly to show him the letter. "How could it fail to deliver..." Harry had quickly moved to their sides and took the envelope in his own hands for inspection.

Molly's hand trembled over her lips just a bit as her mind turned over all the possibilities for why a letter couldn't be delivered. "They would have told you right?" She started mid thought looking into Harry's eyes. "They would have told you if something...something had changed?" She said with raised brows of hope. Her heart was in her feet at the high probability for the letters return.

"I...I would think so." He mumbled softly under his breath lightly running his fingers over the large bold letters of the stamp. The tension had completely shifted in the room. Tempers dissolved, and Harry almost, for the briefest moment believed in the one reason that it couldn't be delivered and felt relieved. Relieved that it was finally over. "I uh...I should check into this." He said absently swallowing down his own heart that had moved into his throat.

Molly glanced at the clock, the magical clock that told her where all her children were. It had been magically expanded over the years to include Harry and even Hermione. She had done it during their sixth year, a way to make sure they were safe in their quests. The dial, that held Hermione's picture however, was no where to be seen on the clock. It had completely vanished. Her brain clicked away as she tried to remember having seen it there recently but she couldn't recall.

"There's time." She said softly gently turning him towards the floo, "Visiting hours aren't over yet." She spoke in a hurried tone. Ginny had just returned to reality, her own mind having rolled through the possibilities and the emotions behind each one. Her mother started ushering Harry towards the floo. "Ginny, go with him please." She said taking her by the elbow and pushing them both into the floo.

"Go where?" She stated still dazed with a hurried tone as her mother grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"St. Mungo's." Her mother spoke clearly as she threw the powder at their feet.

Harry and Ginny thumped heavily into the entrance of the hospital. Harry still held the letter Molly had tried to mail to Hermione tightly in his hands as they stepped up to the reception desk.

"Ah yes...hello." Ginny started getting the healer's attention. They smiled kindly at them.

"Visiting or picking up?"

"Uh visiting." Harry said softly.

"Name of the patient you'd like to see?" She said kindly as she opened a large filing cabinet at her side ready to find the information they needed.

"Hermione Jean Granger." He stated as calmly as he could.

The clerk waved her wand over the massive amount of files. Both Ginny and Harry fidgeted from foot to foot as they waited for her to find the file.

"Ah here we are." She said softly pulling it out. "Let's see then. Hermione Granger, room- Wait a moment." She said running her finger down the bottom of the page. "Oh I'm sorry." She said softly looking up into the two pale faces, "It seems she's no longer in our care."

"What does that mean?" Ginny squeaked ready to reach over the and rip the file out of her hands and read it herself. Harry could barely breathe, his heart was resounding in his head as the woman seemed in no rush to tell them what they needed to know it only made his anxiety levels grow higher.

The woman glanced up with a raised brow, "I'm sorry I can't give you anymore information. It seems that her warden of care has taken her from our facilities, if you'd like to know more I suggest you contact her warden." She slowly closed the file watching the two young adults try to process the information.

"Could...could you tell us who her warden of care is?" Harry said his voice thick.

"Ah yes, let's see," the woman opened the file once more scanning down the page, "It seems care was transferred from the Ministry of Magic to one, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Does that help you dear?" She asked kindly.

"Immensely." Harry could feel his emotions raging through his teeth as he spoke. He tried to remain calm as the woman hadn't done anything to warrant such a strong change of tone.

"Harry." Ginny started, as he turned away with a new purpose and very quick steps. She had to jog a bit to catch up to his long strides, she wanted to warn him to keep a level head, to not act irrationally, but she knew it would do no good. She caught up to the floo just in time taking hold of his arm as he tossed the powder down.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Minerva looked up as her fire place flared green. She had been waiting for this moment and found it to be long over due. Slowly, she came around the side of her desk and leant lightly against it. Her arms over her chest, hands clasped tightly together, her lips thin. She could hear Dumbledore mumbling something behind her but sent a sharp flick of her wand in his direction silencing his words.

Harry was seeing red by the time he stepped through the hearth and it didn't have anything to do with the interior of the room. All of his emotions were running through him like a tsunami. His eyes landed on his trusted head of house but the look in her eyes lit the fuse on his temper.

"Where is she!?" His voice thundered rousing and shaking many of the portraits along the walls.

"Harry..." Ginny coaxed attempting to take his arm. But he shook her free rather harshly.

"Mr. Potter." Minerva's voice was even but dangerous.

"Don't _Mr. Potter_ me!" his temper was fully on fire now. Between Molly, his wife and his own mind he had had enough. "I'm not your student anymore and neither is she! What gave you the rights to remove her from care!" His eyes flicked above to Dumbledore's portrait a new rage filling him for a new set of reasons. " It was _you_ wasn't it!"

"Harry..."

"Mr. Potter calm yourself."

Their words fell on deaf ears as he rounded the desk and Minerva his wand held high to the portrait of the man who had both saved and condemned him.

"It was _you_!" He bellowed making many of the portraits around Dumbledore's shift out of their frames. All aside from Snape's which even now was still insert. It's eyes closed his famous scowl etched into its stilled features.

"Haven't I done enough for you!? Haven't enough people _died_ for you?! " The knick knacks on Minerva's desk were starting to vibrate with all the magical energy flowing from him.

Minerva had moved herself between Ginny and Harry her own wand at the ready.

"How dare you! How dare _you_!" Dumbledore just looked down from on high; even if he could speak he had elected not to. He could see the anguish inside the boy and knew this conversation was a long time coming. Harry rounded his own wand upon himself as he yelled, his own fury surprising even him as the words continued to flow from his mouth. Locked away for too many sleepless nights. A dam broken into the sea of lament. "The boy who lived! So he could watch all those he ever cared for stand before him to die!"

He never heard the spell that hit his back. His body lurched forward as the spell relaxed his body. His head thumping the floor harshly, sending his glasses skidding across the polished stone floor.

The magic gently ebbed away like a sea at low tide and Minerva slowly sheathed her wand into her sleeve. The scowl finally left his face as his eyes rolled back into blissful unconscious.

Ginny moved slowly around her head of house and gently levitated Harry up into one of the comfortable lounge chairs.

* * *

Severus had sat himself down once more, his feet stretched out towards the warmth of the fire burning in the hearth. A book on his lap a bit of food to his left on the side table, balanced precariously on a stack of tomes he'd already combed through. His mind was flowing in and out of all the new information he was gathering. He took a deep breath and slowly closed another book, this time setting it gingerly down beside his chair. He pushed a bit of hair from his face and glanced over to the lounge.

Hermione was sleeping, completely passive. He wet his lips a bit and furrowed his brow as he looked towards her, very gingerly he reached out his legilimens. He knew he couldn't actually make a connection with her as her eyes were closed but he wanted to see what he could feel. If there was anything at all. His shields lowered slowly as he test the waters. He could feel her magical aura swirling around her form and gently brushed against it. There was no resistance pressing against him, it was like dipping a hand into cool water. Her mind was completely blank. It was what he would have expected of someone who was unconscious. He was about to pull back when he felt a flicker. His brow furrowed and he shift slightly focusing his connection on the feeling, but as soon as he thought he'd found it, it had slipped away again.

He hummed and sat back rubbing his chin with his finger. He closed down his walls once more as he pondered the reasons behind it. He pushed himself up slowly, having read all the notes Draco had made on his new invention and briefly glanced at the box he'd set on the mantle, right next to his wand. Severus felt an unease settling in his stomach, he hadn't used a wand in nearly five years. A reason for which was very absolute in his mind. A reason he knew he'd never change, but now, given the circumstances, could he bring himself to go against all he had chosen for himself?

He glared at the dark wooden box for an obscene length of time before finally making a decision. He drew himself up to his full height as he approached the mantle, he opened the white oak box first carefully extracting the prize within. He moved with purpose kneeling down he placed the stones over her cool temples. He watched the stones shift and change as they reacted to their host. They flared white for a moment before growing dim, their colored remained however.

Satisfied the device was in place he returned to the mantle. His hand hovered over the dark wooden box, the magic thrummed within calling out to it's master. He resisted the call, his palm flat on the box. He closed his eyes as he brought himself to focus. He rationalized to himself, that the deeds he had done. Were those of a distant past. That though he hadn't changed how he felt about life, the darkness inside of him would not come out again through this simple act of mercy. That this was possibly a chance to do something right in his life. A life that had been filled with so many wrongs. That his magical celibacy could resume itself, once his task had been completed. He didn't believe himself to be a good man. Nor did he believe himself to be capable of redemption. However, he knew himself to be a man of duty. Not honorable in actions, but honor bound to complete the tasks set before him. He had taken the responsibility that was thrust upon him with great sincerity. If only to serve his own selfish intentions. He would see to it his task was complete.

He took a deep breath and opened the lid, he could feel his wand's pull even stronger now and he slowly curled his fingers around the cool dark wood. Carefully he pulled it from the box discarding the wrapping inside. He turned on his heel and approached, trepidation filling the voids in his swirling thoughts.

He brought the tip of his wand down slowly to the sunlit stone, his mouth barely moving as he recited the incantation. There was a surge of magic through his chest, like a gun's backfire, as he pulled the thin whisp of thought from the stone. He drew it carefully over the band before pulling back. A dark cloud started to form over her head; it twisted and warbled as it took shape. Finally as the magic settled, it turned the deepest black he had ever seen. No images formed in the abyss and Severus released an unconscious breath as he pushed himself up to his feet.

He turned back to replace his wand knowing the connection would remain open so long as the stones were left in place and no counter had been given. As he turned he missed a small flash of color that whispered through the dreamscape.

He set the wand carefully back in the box and snapped it shut. Everything felt so loud to his ears, though the house was lightly caressed by their breathing, everything felt so raw and open. It was as if his brain had forgotten not to see the nose on his face. His eyes turned back towards the black cloud, slowly he started to let down his shields when he saw a flash of color through the darkness. He paused as he fortified his shields, startled by the sudden change and unknowing of just what could of caused it. Could it have been residual dark magic trying to slip through the connection? He wasn't sure, his shields had slammed down too fast to ascertain whether it was malicious or passive. He knew the connection when it was made would remove his own consciousness. So, he pulled the wingback chair close to the lounge before sitting down carefully. He watched the cloud for any more signs before slowly extending his mind outward. The connection was immediate, he felt a wave crash against his shields, a strong pull, he had grit his teeth before being sucked into the vortex. The world around him vanished, melting away as if heated by a raging fire. Reality spun into a deep darkness. The sensation of falling, without wind disoriented him. He tried to keep his mind focused as he searched out that little flicker he had felt before.

He felt like he was tumbling in the darkness for hours before a tiny flicker lingered before him once more. It was the same as before, but this time it was so much closer. A tiny whisper of light just out of reach. It felt, warm. Safe. He pulled his mental strength forward and started to feel his consciousness moving towards it. His unseen hand reached out trying to take hold of it. He failed several times before finally, with a great push, his mind wrapped around it.

The change was instantaneous, there was a floor, and a ceiling, a dark lit room all around him. He was laying face down in the conjured room and it took him a few moments to realize the tumbling feeling had subsided. Carefully, he pushed himself up onto his knees and took a proper look around.

Everything in the room was deeply shadowed, but even through the darkness he saw what appeared to be shelves and shelves of books. He felt a smirk crawling across his lips, leave it to an insufferable know-it-all to think about books even when they were unconscious. His eyes traveled around the room, he noticed a stone cold hearth, and a high backed chair sitting over a threadbare rug in what appeared to be the center of the room. It was a deep burgundy, and facing away from him. A dim light was peeking out just around the other side. A tiny side table set beside the chair holding the flickering flame.

Severus slowly pushed himself to his feet, there was a deepening silence in the room. As it was, he wasn't really, really there so he didn't need to breathe. So even that sound was not available to him. Carefully, he took a step. His boot echoed around the room and he turned his eyes about to watch for change. When nothing threatened to jump out at him, he took another. His dark eyes scanning as he tempted to move further to the chair. Each step was a mental challenge, he had to keep himself focused on what he was experiencing lest his own mind spiral out and become lost in it's own thoughts. It was extremely taxing, trying to interpret someone else's mind space, but it was a task he was managing well enough. As he came to the back of the chair he was able to see over it's top. He felt his heart drum like through his skull at the sight. _She was here._ He thought to himself, _after all this time._ He carefully moved to stand in front of it. He wasn't sure that she _could_ even see him but he didn't want to take a chance of startling the woman even deeper into her own thoughts.

Hermione sat curled up tightly in the chair, her arms folded under her head, eyes closed her body appearing to be completely at peace. She looked as she was remembered to be, young and healthy. Her hair shining down her back covering her form like a blanket. Her clothes were that of her last known attire. A comfortable jean jacket, hoodie and muggle jeans. She didn't wear shoes, her socks a deep blue.

Severus could have almost laughed at the audacity of simply finding her asleep in her own mind. The idea of that in and off itself was such an abstract concept who would have ever imagined it to be true. He wondered idly, how the room around him even existed when she was even asleep from herself. The very thought made him crinkle his brow at the paradoxical qualities of such a thought. Yet, there she was. Right there in front of him.

"Miss Granger." His voice was smooth, like a roll of fog over an early morning lake. A gentle caress of his mind against hers. His mouth didn't actually move but he did create sound.

The girl in the chair shift slightly rubbing at her face and turned to face the chair, effectively showing her back to him. Or rather, her mind was ignoring his gentle request for consult.

"Miss Granger." He tried more forcibly. He took a step forward his mental hand reaching out towards her. He had almost made contact when the floor suddenly fell out from under him. He fell through the same dark void and through some twist of space and time before he felt himself thump back heavily into reality.

Severus grunt as he blinked his very dry eyes, he felt something warm running down over his lips and quickly touched his nose pulling his hand away. He grimaced as blood rolled down his fingers. His head pounded with a migraine that rivaled even the cruciatus curse. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding before he let out a sharp chuckle. She had none to nicely ejected him from her mind. It was a harsh and very quick reminder that he wasn't dealing with just anyone. He was dealing with 1/3 of the golden trio, the brains behind the brawn. He had to admit to himself, something he'd never admit so openly even under duress; the girl had surprised him. Not just with the power in which she thrust him so effortlessly from her mind space, no that was impressive, it was something more than that. The fact, that she was _there_ at all. He hadn't known what he was going to find inside her mind but he certainly wasn't expecting something so neat and orderly. Not with the way she spouted and sputtered her ridiculously over zealous answers in his classroom. No this was a girl no longer. This was a woman, and a powerful one at that. He could feel just the faintest pulls to his lips threatening to give him a smile as pushed himself up and made to clean himself up. She had definitely garnered his full attentions now. She was there, and she was still fighting. That, he knew, was something he could fight for. _Someone_ he could fight for.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know there will seem to be some inconsistency with previous chapters with Snape's recall of his death, but it's on purpose I promise! As always thank you so much for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy!-R

* * *

The evening was waning, as Severus put the last of the bloodied tissues into the bin. He sniffed a couple times to make sure the passage was clear before turning back towards the kitchen table. His Godson had left him all sorts of potions ingredients and little more than what he'd originally asked for and he couldn't be ungrateful. He glanced through the doorway into the sitting room and found that it would be possible to keep an eye on his charge and work in the relative safety of his kitchen, he'd just have to move a few things. He set down the cauldron he was preparing and moved back to make his adjustments in the sitting room.

He went to the lounge his eyes flittering over to the stones, still a soft white. She was in pain, white meant pain, his mind recalled. He wondered if perhaps laying on the large scar on her back was the source of her discomfort. He hadn't yet replaced the blanket that had been stained, and when his hands reached down to adjust he jolted back. She was cold, no more than that she was freezing. He pursed his lips, it didn't feel that cold to him. Even only in his two layers of clothing. Though he mused that perhaps a life in the dungeons had warped his sense of temperature. He huffed to himself and leant down on bended knee, his arm curled under her shoulders and her head tipped back from the new elevation. His eyes shot to the band and the black cloud over head, relieved to see that it simply shifted it's alignment but otherwise was unaffected. He curled his other arm under her knees and slowly made to stand. The cold that wafted from her form, quickly made it's way through his meager layers of clothing and he cursed himself for being so injudicious.

He carried her unceremoniously up the stairs deciding instead to give her a proper bath, denying his own headache relief in retribution for his mediocre care. If she was suffering why shouldn't he? He paused at the landing as if pondering which way to go. Hermione shift slightly in his arms making a soft noise. The black cloud over her head lit up with a bright yellow flash before going dark again. Yellow, what did yellow mean...? His normally encyclopedic mind would have easily rounded upon the answer, though, as it was he was just trying to make it to the bathroom without falling. He filed it away for later as he came into his bedroom. He paused for a moment looking at the disturbed bedspread from his earlier adventures into the darkness. His face twitched a bit before glancing to the bathroom door, it was a shared bathroom meaning it could be accessed from either side. Meaning, that it could be accessed from either room. So why had his feet lead him to his own once again. He made another note filing it under, things to analyze later, and laid her out on his bed.

"Once more, forgive the circumstances." He mumbled softly as he pulled his arm free of her long winding braid. He turned towards the bathroom and took a quick look around. All the while ignoring the very real and pressing logistics. Severus was a very prude man by nature, and though he wasn't shy around the female form, he was very particular about when and whom he saw in states of undress. As it was, he hadn't any real connection to Miss Granger and he felt it to be exceedingly improper for him to see what only her husband should see. The very idea of having to see her as she was born made something hard coil in his stomach. He leaned over the large bathtub and started the water thinking of just what he could do to ease his own feelings on the matter and preserve her dignity as well. Never mind that this was a former _student_ of his, these feelings dipped well below that. No this was just who he was and had always been.

Of course he knew that a lot of his logistical problems would have easily been solved had he just used a bit of magic. He still felt it vibrating through him like an old clock ticking away gathering and coiling the springs inside him. He flexed his hands over the filling tub and lightly sent a swirl of color through the water. A deep blue dissolved and diluted into the running water obscuring the bottom. He nod to himself and pulled a clean towel from a nearby cubby. It was large and soft and it would provide nicely. He went through the adorning door and rifled through her chest of drawers. He pulled out another tank top and shorts and with another wave of his hand set them to rights. He grit his teeth feeling a dull ache in his forearm. He turned away pressing his magic deep inside him stifling the ache for now.

He set the clothes over the rocking chair arm and returned to his bed looking at the black cloud one last time before gently laying the towel over her. He concentrated as he undid the ties of her shirt and easily slipped the top half away never minding about the back half. He paused before his hands slowly ran down the curve of her waist. His fingers lingering on the warming skin until he felt the tie of her shorts. He hesitated glancing towards the blackness again before summoning up his courage. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of his behavior and gave it a firm tug. The knot fell away and he moved lower, his knuckle lightly grazing the side of her upper thigh. He couldn't actually see what he was doing and had to rely on his sense of touch luckily fate seemed in his favor as he didn't have to linger long as the final knot came undone. He quickly pulled his hands from under the towel, tucking it around the sides so that the back half of her clothes would be left behind. As he pulled her close to his chest, there was another yellow flash. However, it was gone before Severus could even lift his shields.

He pursed his lips as he stepped through the threshold of the bathroom. His eyes examining the light blue water, he gently set her down into the tub, towel and all. His shirt sleeves being wet up to his biceps. He just hoped the coloring of the water wouldn't stain. He cradled her head upon the lip and made sure it would stay there as he curled a towel around her neck. He watched the stones start to shift in color. The white was starting to grow a smokey yellow, barely there in the dim light of his bathroom. He took it as a sign that his ministrations were causing no further harm.

He pulled the heavy towel away standing to wring it out over the warm water. The bath wall full enough so he stopped the taps, with a sideways glance to make sure she would stay above the water he turned and laid the towel over the rod to dry. He took this time to grab a few of his soaps and hair products. Despite everyone's popular beliefs about his hygiene he was an extremely hygienic man.

He pulled her hair from the water and slipped the elastic from it's end. Severus frowned as he pulled it free of it's plaits trying to remember just how it went together so he could replicate the process after he was finished washing it. He grimaced as he felt how dry and broken her hair was. Many strands had broken free and wrapped about his fingers. He pulled the broken strands away and dropped them into the dustbin. It was an arduous task as the volume of hair was much more than he had anticipated. It was thick and heavy, the plaits having left thick waves disguising it's true length, that he could now see extended somewhere beyond her waist. This just wouldn't do. He placed the volume of hair back into the water and leaned up, pulling down his hair cutting scissors from the toothbrush holder setting them at his feet.

He reached over taking hold of the shower head restarted the tap, he waited for the temperature to reach a comfortable warmth before starting to rinse out her hair. A bit of dirty purple started to mix into the swirling blue waters, as the blood from earlier started to wash away. The cloud broke open in places where the water fell through but he paid it little attention as the stones started to turn a more solid yellow. He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging the back of her head to rid it of the blood that was hidden there. He shift onto his knees as he leaned forward a bit more to reach the far side of her head. His arm brushing lightly against her cheek. He took great care in moving about the heavy strands pulling them away from her face and neck.

Once he was sure all the dirt had been rinsed out he replaced the shower head to it's stand and turned off the water. He moved to the edge of the bathtub pulling over a small stool to help his aging knees. He took the place right behind her head. pulling the volumes of hair over the lip. They dripped heavily onto the towel he'd placed there. It pooled around his feet as the curls had straightened under the weight. Too long indeed, he thought to himself. He reached behind him and pulled his comb from it's place and tried to settle out the strands, unfortunately, her hair was simply too thick for his wooden comb and he chose to abandon his efforts in exchange for his fingers. They wove dexterously through the mass, untangling and pulling free the broken strands. He stilled after sometime, satisfied that he wouldn't lob off an massive amount of tangled mess and took hold of his scissors.

He cut slowly and deliberately, pulling away the dead strands with each new pass. He had seriously thought about leaving her bald. The very idea had elicited a very unmanly snort from his oversize nose. No that simply wouldn't do. He knew women loved their hair for various reasons and he would hazard a guess, given that despite it's unholy amount of frizz during her school years that gave her an untamed lion like mane, and though she had never struck him as vain, it had become somewhat important to her.

With that in mind, he stilled his scissors at the halfway mark. It would leave her hair a bit longer than before but it would be more manageable for him. He ran his fingers through a few more times cutting away any left over strands before he deemed his task complete. He cleaned his scissors and replaced them back in their proper place before moving the stool around to the side once more. He felt the water making sure it hadn't gone cold and set to the task of washing her hair properly. He had imagined that the healers at St. Mungo's hadn't bothered as often as they should have. He started to massage the soap gently into her scalp watching the cloud shift under his hands. It was starting to swirl and change and he couldn't help but pause as a picture started to form in it's space.

The image was too distorted, but the sound that met his ears was loud. He tried to watch as everything moved past, but nothing discernible was crossing over the cloud. The sounds of voices, her own and others mixed into the haze, colors and flashing lights. Severus slowly pulled his hands from her hair rinsing them in the waters. There was a bright flash and her body jerked in the water and her brow furrowed with concentration. She let out a soft breath and the image dissolved. The stones on the band started to swirl again, the yellow color having dissolved away to the soft white once more.

Severus decided he had postponed the inevitable long enough and quickly set to work washing her arms. He was quick but gentle making sure to get the little bits of blood from under her nails. He'd have to cut those too by the looks of it. He continued on running the clothe over her shoulders and under her chin. He ran it quickly over her waist and down her legs never pausing. He deemed her clean enough and pulled the shower head from it's place. Busying himself with her hair once more as he washed away the conditioner. He could already tell his own home remedy for hair had worked it's natural magic, as her hair was smooth and soft under his fingers. The curls had loosened considerably relaxed it was almost a shame he had to plait it again, but it would be all over everything and he couldn't have that. He ran his comb over her brow pulling back the strands over the lip of the tub again. His fingers moved deftly through the deep chestnut locks. It wouldn't win any beauty pageants but it would be well out of his way. He tightened the elastic and wiped his hands on the towel.

Leaning back he pulled a towel down from the cubby. He plucked the drain plug and held the towel up obscuring his vision, once the water was low enough he quickly wrapped it around her, relying on his sense of touch alone as he kept his eyes focused on the wall ahead of him. He pulled her by her under arms forward, wrapping the towel around her back he pulled her up. It was awkward as her skin was smoothed by the water and started to slip his grasp. He wrapped her close around him her head falling to his shoulder like a cradled child. Her wet hair soaked his own running down the collar of his shirt as he leveraged her up wrapping her knees in his other arm he managed to stand. Her head slipping down from his shoulder to rest against his heart.

Her hair left small little puddles on the wooden floor. He passed into her room and laid her out on her own bed. The towel stayed well around her and he sighed in relief wiping a bit of water from his neck and turned back to the bathroom. He gathered up his final towel and her new clothing in a few quick strides.

He pulled the rocking chair closer and leaned forward, he gently pressed his fingers into the stones on her head, they were solidly in place and he didn't seem to have to worry about them slipping away. Satisfied he could continue without possible injury to her person he began to dry her hair. He wrapped the towel around the braid and squeezed gently twisting the rope to assure he would pull out as much water as possible. Then moved the towel to wipe away the excess water before combing it back into place. It was a bit of a challenge but he managed fairly well. He gently rubbed her skin with the towel drying away what he felt comfortable and pulled back the towel to place the top half of her shirt over her.

He worked quickly and stoically, a small frown having formed on his features. The sun had set now and it left him squinting in the dim light of the full moon that filtered in through the sheer curtains. It was then he felt his body starting to fatigue. It had been a very long day indeed. As he set the last of the knots in place he pulled the rest of the towel away. He gently touched her skin satisfied that she was a proper temperature, he pulled the discarded blanket over her.

He glanced out the window estimating the time, he had very little time to try and get her nourishment potions into her body. As he could see from the flashes of light, her torturous event was just about to begin.

He hurried down the stairs never minding the chill that ran through him from his wet shirt. He glanced slightly at the potion he had been about to start and it's ingredients sitting out. He spared it a lingering glance as he moved to the bag of potions sent to him from St. Mungo's. He pulled out four different kinds of supplements designed to keep the body functioning and healthy. He cradled them carefully in his hand as he inspected each one's color and consistency. He sneered at the final one, there was no way he was going to use such a poorly made potion. In a bit of aggravation he tossed the vial to the sink satisfied at the sound of smashed glass. If time wasn't so much of a priority he would have re-brewed the poor excuse for a potion. As it was, he'd have to make due with the three viable ones. How had anyone expected the girl to keep her weight with their sub-par brewing? He grunt to himself as he went back to the stairs. It was no wonder the girl had wasted away.

He sat himself down in the old rocking chair once more, he pushed up his damp sleeves and took in her pale skin highlighting the jagged recesses of malnutrition. His lips thinned as he tried to remember her former self. Had it been so long that he couldn't conjure a proper image of her? The image he'd seen in her mind's eye was younger, but there had been an unseen weight to her even in rest. Was that how he saw everyone before him now? Could he only see the deeds of their past? He gently massaged her jaw free, cradling her head just a bit as he started one of the potions on it's course. He kept an eye on the black cloud the stones were swirling like an on coming storm was forming in the depths of her mind. He prayed to whatever God's dared to listen in that moment to just let him finish.

Fate was not in his favor as he poured the very last supplement down her throat. Her body violently surged and gurgled slightly as her mind flared suddenly to life. Startled by the sudden action the vial slipped from his hand and spilled onto her sheets. She coughed and sputtered as if she was drowning in the dark lake. Her eyes remaining tightly shut as her body convulsed under his hand. Quickly he placed one hand on her chest to keep her from harming herself massaging firmly to get her to swallow, once she did his eyes became transfixed on the cloud over her head. She was staring directly at him from inside the looking glass. Her eyes focused and burning with a passion he hadn't seen since his own youth.

He stared hypnotically transfixed into the cloud as two deep golden brown eyes stared him down. It was then he realized that she wasn't actually seeing him personally but rather, peering upon herself in her memory. The edges of an old mirror his only clue. The day had started. He felt himself grow a bit pale, he would finally see just what she saw that day. The day that was supposed to be his last. He had purposely forced those memories down to the deepest and darkest recesses of his mind. Filed away with everything else that had shattered his soul. He found himself unable to pull away, his hand stayed passively on the back of her head and his other rest lightly over her heart. He could feel it's tempo beneath his palm.

 _Hermione slowly turned away from the mirror. Her hands sticky with blood. She had tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her forearm to no avail. She could hear the world around her crashing in on itself but couldn't bring herself to move. Not in this moment. Everything felt so close, so real. Her heart raced through her ears as she gave one more glance at her war haunted face. She could hear the voices just beyond the bathroom door. She knew there would be questions about her prolonged stay in the lavatory and knew she needed to move quickly. She washed the blood from her hands and quickly conjured a small bandage to her arm. It wrapped itself tightly and helped ebb away the pain but she knew it wouldn't last long. They were out of supplies and there was no way to know when they would next be able to stop. She was tired, the fatigue showed in her shoulders as she stepped towards the door. Though the prying eye couldn't see her stance, they would notice the tremble of her hand upon the door handle. She could hear the voices of her friends talking about their next move. Going over the plan again and again but still her hand remained on the handle. Was she ready for all that awaited her on the other side? Could she face the final countdown?_

The edges of the memory started to grow fuzzy along the edges as if something wasn't quite there, or parts of it were missing. Severus leaned in a little closer trying to decipher just where she was. She certainty wasn't in any Hogwarts bathroom he'd ever known. It was much too bright and colorful.

 _Finally, she managed to push open the door, the memory had shifted as it swung open. No longer was she in the relative safety of the Room of Requirement, she was now standing on a demolished staircase of Hogwarts castle. Her body in motion as she ran and jumped over the debris. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she flung herself forward over a large gap. She clutched the edge and looked back over her shoulder. She could see Ron hot on her heels and turned back to push herself up._

 _The scene went blurry again like she was spinning around a deep tunnel, the walls were dark and cold washed in bluish green light. When she landed in the refuge she promptly fell forward and vomited her meager breakfast. She coughed and groaned rubbing her raw throat, it wouldn't be the first time she'd lost her lunch. She wiped at her tear cornered eyes and pushed her hair from her face standing properly among the spoils. Her eyes went to Ron the boy was pale as well reliving his own memories of the place. "You a'right?" He mumbled as he picked his way to her._

 _"Yea, just uh a bit dizzy." She lied, her entire body ached unbearably. The dark magic that was inside her was riling to the surface. She had been ill well before her final take down._

Severus couldn't help but purse his lips, the meager contact he had on the back of her neck, skin to skin had surreptitiously weakened his shields and he was able to just lightly feel what she was feeling. It made his heart tighten. She was fighting well before any of her friends knew. How could they not see? How where they so blind to their friends decline? Was she nothing more to them than a walking encyclopedia? He felt an anger welling inside him as he continued to watch them walk through the deserted chamber. When they approached the door he knew exactly where they were and his eyes narrowed.

 _"Right...we just need one..." Ron said swallowing thickly as he sized up the door. He closed his eyes and whispered the words he'd been told and the door started it's unlocking sequence. Though her eyes turned from her companion looking down at the stones near her feet. Her vision was red and clouded around the edges. It went black as she must of blinked for a long time, the only clue was the sound still coming from the cloud that the memory was continuing forward._

 _Suddenly, she was pushing herself through the doors of the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron had joined her. They were in search of something. Her eyes and hair wild as she rushed through the endless stacks of hidden and forgotten items. She looked down at her arm seeing small trickles of blood run into her palm._

 _"Where could it be Harry?" She called out, urgency in her voice. The battle outside was still galloping through her heart and it was hard to breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, after all the smoke and dust she had no doubt inhaled. She let out a hard cough trying to clear her airways but only managed to spit up a bit of dirt. She wiped her hands on her jeans as she followed Ron and Harry deeper into the room._

 _"Here!" Harry shouted from a few stacks over. Hermione's head wiped around, setting her off balance again. Though this time, she took hold of the nearest stack to stable herself before her friends could see her. She pushed herself forward making her way through the maze towards Harry. The fang in her hand pulsed through her calling her closer to where Harry was as if trying to rejoin it's partner._

Severus could feel his own heart pounding in his throat, as his own mind was replaying the images that he remembered at that time. The smell of blood, as he moved through the corridors, the frightened eyes of a colleague in danger. The feel of fear's hand that had so tightly wound itself around his soul as he quickly swallowed down his bezour. He pushed them back, all the way back. His eyes flickering with a dead heated flame.

 _Without warning a loud explosion alerted them to their new company and Hermione quickly spun on her heels wand raised. She instantly recognized the flash of blond hair as a curse flew past barely missing her arm. She ducked behind a stack and made ready to attack._

 _She looked down at the hand over her racing heart and took a deep breath to clear her mind. Her eyes narrowed with concentration as she rounded around the stack sending wave after wave of curses. She exploded everything before her, not really targeting their attackers but rather trying to incapacitate them. She just couldn't bring herself to kill her own classmates. Despite their differences, she knew, it wasn't solely their fault. That their decisions tonight were beyond anything they were able to comprehend themselves. They were just as her, caught in a war that wasn't meant for them. Caught in ideals and values, that were beyond their years._

 _Her calculation was a mistake as Crabbe lurched forward just out of the corner of her vision the spell having left his lips just as she turned. Her eyes went wide her vision filling with green. The image in the looking glass spun as Hermione dodged away. She rolled head over arse before kicking off the floor again. She sent her own explosively dangerous spell in her wake. All thoughts of pacification falling from her mind as her spells became more dark with each backward flick._

Severus hadn't even been aware he was holding his breath until his head throbbed from the lack of oxygen. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath. His eyes moved away from the scene over her head down to her pinched face. His own brows twitched as emotions ran through him. His hand remained on the back of her neck but his thumb had curled itself around to her cheek. He didn't stop himself from caressing the hallow gently. He felt such shame, a deep sepulchre filled with so many things he refused to say. His eyes returned as a loud roar recalled his attentions.

 _There was a roar of heat behind her as she glanced back to look as she ran towards the door. Her eyes widened and her head tilt back at the large dragon made of fire. It came barreling towards them, it's jowls open wide engulfing everything in it's path. The screams of Crabbe as he lost control of his own fire wafted through her ears as Harry shoved a broom into her hand. She didn't hesitate to take to the air, wobbling slightly as she pulled it's magic under her control. They took to the air when she spotted a flash of blond hair running for his life. "Harry!" She shouted among the roaring inferno, she pointed down to Draco and he swooped down without hesitation. Hermione clutched her broom tightly as Ron swerved down next to rescue an unconscious Goyle._

Snape felt a swell of what he could call pride well into his chest as the Gryffindor trio actually saved their enemies. Hermione had saved Draco's life, by alerting Harry. Who Severus felt would have left them behind had it not been for her. He looked down at the thumb that rested on her cheek and felt a warmth inside him. So much innocence. Shattered and broken away. Yet she chose, what was right despite all that stood before her. She was everything he wasn't. Everything he could never have possibly been.

 _As soon as they flew through the doors the scene whirled and spun again._

 _"Ron! Come on! Jump!" She shouted as another explosion rocked the landing she was standing on. The red head didn't even hesitate as he too jumped the gap tumbling forward a bit before she managed to pull him up. They both turned blocking an attack just in time. Hermione's wand flying forward sending their attacker spiraling backwards over the edge to their undeniable death. They ran side by side, Hermione's wand moving at lightening speed, saving not just her own life but that of her friend's as well. They skid to a stop as two bodies fell before them. There was the sound of a creature running towards the bodies as her vision started to haze around the edges._

 _"No!" Hermione shout sending a very powerful curse towards the creature that attempted to feast upon the fallen. She pushed forward her eyes glancing down at the familiar face of her former dorm mate. Eyes wide and lifeless, blood pooling from under her head. Hermione slowed only a moment quickly assessing that there was no hope for her, but Ron had stopped completely._

 _"She's gone." Hermione spat hurriedly grabbing his arm and tearing him away from the sight. Everything started to blur around them. She was running faster and faster, she'd let go of Ron and turned just in time for an explosion to rock her to the core. Hermione was sent flailing backward by the blast; her body landing awkwardly on a pile of stone and bodies. Her head felt too warm. Her vision was growing fuzzy. A loud ringing in her ears as she tried to identify the person stepping towards her._

 _She was pulled roughly to her feet, her vision swirled and finally came into focus as she was pulled along. Large legs, too many for her mind to count started coming over the debris towards them and she fired haphazardly to each side as she looked through the tunnel of vision she had. Everything hurt, breathing hurt, moving her eyes hurt, running hurt. She just pushed herself forward remembering what they were running towards._

 _Over the grounds they ran, all three filled with righteous purpose they skid to a stop before the Whomping Willow. After a brief spat on how to incapacitate the tree, they climbed into it's base. The light at the end of the tunnel was dim, still so, they climbed one after the other, and as Hermione pushed herself through the image started to tilt on it's side._

Severus closed his eyes tightly he didn't want to witness his own death. His head turned away as their words murmured softly through his muffled senses. He kept his head turned away, he found himself strangely conflicted. Of course he had been there. He knew what was going to happen, but still he found himself wanting to see more than he remembered. For him, it was Lilly's eyes, the blinding pain before the sweet release. He had never put much stock into others perceptions of him, but this, now, the opportunity to literally see into the heart and soul of someone else's thoughts on himself had presented and he found his curiosity to be gnawing away at the fear inside. He gently pulled his hand from under her neck and off her heart. His eyes glanced to the memory. He could see himself now. Bleeding out in Potter's hands. He had to see, he had to know. He pressed his fingers gently to the stones and released his shields, he wasn't sure if he'd even be taken to the presently playing memory, he had taken the information Draco had given him to suggest as such, but the boy was very poor at making himself clear. There was a familiar pull as his consciousness was pulled from his body and into hers.

Abruptly, he found himself standing in the shrieking shack. He was sure she hadn't noticed his presence. He kept to the shadows and very still. He watched her face, as he was assaulted with her emotions. He could feel a deep pain throbbing through his entire body. A sorrow through her eyes. She watched Harry and him speak. There was no judgment on her features, no happiness at his justice. If nothing else, she looked defeated. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and the way she clutched at her jacket as if holding herself up. It was then that she realized, the memory wasn't right. That something about it was off. Her breath was shuddering, he inhaled, her eyes turned up. She stared directly into him, her bottom lip quivering with the emotions of the memory. But it was more than that. She wasn't seeing _him_ but what was inside him. The memory kept her from advancing as she couldn't alter it's course but her eyes had seen him, seen through him. Seen right into the murky whiteness of his soul and every red fissure of it's broken reflection. Her mind called out to him through the expanse, calling for him to reveal himself.

Severus felt the pull of her power but found himself helpless to answer her call. He hadn't known what she was seeing, but he could feel her reaching out to him so desperately. His soul shuddered inside him, rattling him to it's core. His own mind reached towards hers but found that it's reach wasn't enough. That his strength wasn't enough, his soul was too weakened, too battle worn. The feeling of her courage inside the memory flowed through him like a drug. Creating a euphoric pressure of need. One question rang through the air between them, _'Who?' ._ It was such a simple yet complex question. Could he risk her reality by revealing himself, would she even have a mind enough to accept that it was truly him, as right before them, she was witnessing his death. Would she believe herself finally having crossed to the other side and leave him all alone in the empty void?

 _The world around them spun again this time there was a murmured quiet, he landed silently on the broken flagstones of the great hall. The pull between them had vanished, he wondered briefly if it had been there at all. He saw her standing over the bodies of the dead and could feel her pain. Her helplessness, her rage. Her friends wept all around her but she found that she couldn't find the strength for tears. Her shoulders hung low and her head was barely able to stay upright. Many people pushed around her never minding the darkness that was seeping from her sleeve, creating a small puddle upon the floor, it went unnoticed as it mixed with countless others. Her face twitched as she turned away from the scene, pulling her shoulders back and her chin high wand clutched white knuckled in her hand._

 _"Hermione!" Ron's voice called out to her, "You can't go out there! It's not safe!" He caught up with her quickly enough._

 _"The battle's over." She said heavily. "We need to collect the dead." Her voice was harsh and dark. "As I seem to be one of the few capable of anything productive." She motioned absently to her left, "I am doing what is right." She pushed past him making the red head pause._

 _She rounded the broken stairs determination in her eyes. They were hazed and as Severus watched from somewhere in front of her, he noticed she wasn't truly there. The memory itself was heavily foggy. The only thing he could see was directly in front of her, as she passed that behind her dissolved into forgotten darkness._

 _She wiped a bit of blood from her brow as she stepped into the grass, she could hear Ron behind her but as she never actually looked at him the memory was filled with his floating voice. Severus kept himself just in front of her, inside the darkness. His soul did not attract the attention from before. He could feel her focus and determination filling her body with energy that shouldn't have existed. The scene started to expand as she payed more attention. There were bodies littered around the field. At least 10 or more, death eaters, mostly, she took a deep breath as she bent down over a crumpled body casting a diagnostic spell silently. Finding that the person was in fact dead, she conjured a self guiding stretcher for the body to be taken into the castle. It was at that moment Ron had caught up with her._

 _"Hermione." He said out of breath gently taking her arm, "This can wait..." He glanced around obviously uncomfortable. He tried to give her a kind smile as he pulled her unresistant arm closer to his chest._

 _"He deserves to be buried." She choked out softly, turning her head towards the Shrieking Shack, "Harry...Harry would want that..." Her breath was coming out harder now she was barely standing._

 _"I know...I know I just...it's dangerous..." Ron too was starting to feel the absence of adrenaline, "The battles been over now for a while...surely...a few more hours..."_

 _She sneered at him and was about to unleash a tirade of emotions upon him when a flash behind him caught her attention. "Ron!" She grabbed and spun him most violently, her momentum added by the curse that landed heavily against her back, her blood spraying down as it threatened to cut her in half. She stood eyes wide, her hands clutched to Ron's chest as the red head stood in horror. With one last ounce of strength she pushed down, his already collapsing knees aided her quest as a second curse flew just over his head. Her body fell backward with a harsh cry of pain, she laid awkwardly over a fallen student. Her mouth open and filling quickly with blood. The memory started to grow white as the pain stole away her consciousness, a creature, slowly came into view but the memory was too faded, too distorted for Severus to identify. It was then the screams, began, the creature was pulling out something inside of her, something so precious. Severus felt himself being pushed out of the memory by the sheer amount of agony it's holder was experiencing._

As he found himself in his own body again the screams of her memory hadn't stopped, it took him two clicks to realize that she was screaming before him. He quickly pulled her up and to his chest, clinging to her more desperately than before. His face wet with tears, he hadn't known he'd shed as he cradled the back of her head pressing her cheek to his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus held her through her screams, his heart pulling painfully on his insides, not just from the agony behind her screams but also from the fissures in his soul. His body was so exhausted, as if he himself had just run through the that very day all over again. He didn't want to move, but he needed to. He didn't trust himself to stand but he knew he couldn't stay leaned over her bed. He could feel the curses that had struck her faintly on his own skin. They burned beneath, he could only hesitate to wonder what they had felt like first hand. He tried to force his brain to analyze their residual damage, perhaps through the pain he felt by proxy he could identify just what had struck her down so efficiently. He clenched his teeth as her screams clouded his senses. He could do nothing more than hold her tightly to him in that moment.

As her screams had started to dwindle to soft whimpers, his headache came back with unrivaled force. His entire body ached, he had felt what she had felt that day and so much more. He lived _through_ her memories. His mind trying to organize them with his own, paralleling them the best it could. It was exceedingly strenuous. Severus dared a few cleansing breaths as he gently released her back into the soft folds of her bed. His eye lids had begun to droop and he knew he'd never make it to his own bed. He glanced at her now passive face all indication of the torture she'd undergone completely wiped away. He knew he shouldn't, he knew better. He did, truly. But; his prudence was banging on a deaf man's door at this point, and so, Severus Snape, former Headmaster and Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry climbed into the bed beside a former student.

The bed was so soft under his aching muscles. It wasn't a large bed by any standard and his frame all but took up most of the space. He had gently shift Hermione to lay on her side facing him her arms curled up to her chest. The stones on her head were swirling softly between white and yellow again as he stretched himself over top the covers. It was the least he could do, he surmised, keeping their bodies from touching too intimately. It was a compromise between his fatigue and prudence. His arms gently held her to him keeping her resting on her side as she didn't have the ability to keep herself up that way on her own. His eyes closed as he rest them on the pillow, her head tucked under his chin. The smell of her hair wafting under his nose, and though he'd used his own products on it, it still held it's own uniqueness. It took him mere seconds to pass from the waking to the resting world. His arm resting in the curve of her back, his other arm under his head beneath the pillow.

Morning came swiftly, it's boldness spilling into the room filling it with a golden light. Though neither occupant so much as stirred. Severus' head had turned down his hair shielding his eyes, his arm having come up to rest between Hermione's shoulder blades, her face hidden under his arm. It was a peace neither one of them had experienced in a long time. A sense of being safe, truly safe.

Minerva hadn't meant to come unannounced, she had meant to wait for a reply to the two way parchment. But it had been hours since she first contacted Severus. She had done so during her none too cordial visit from Mr. Potter. Though she had assured the young man, and consoled his demons in the intervening time. She had become secretly worried, that perhaps this task had been just a bit more than Severus could handle. Although, now that she stood in the doorway, having found her way up the stairs, and gazed upon the sight before her. It was something she never thought she would ever see. Such a strong and independent man, a proud and confident man, able bodied and so alone; curled against a woman so much his junior, holding her like a dark angelic protector, so tightly to his chest. His was relaxed washing away years from his face. She had watched his decay that final year, how every hour that passed seemed to add years to the young man. Young by her standards, anyway. It was such a revolutionary sight to see, those normally furrowed brows relaxed, his thin lips usually pursed so tightly they could cut glass, slightly parted and relaxed. She couldn't hold back the soft smile that slithered over her face as she stood silently just watching drinking it in.

A small disturbance pulled her from her reverie and she raised a slow brow, with a last glance at the sleeping duo she turned back down the stairs. Just as she met the bottom step a blond stood directly in front of her, his eyes wide startled by her appearance. She merely raised a brow and quirked the corner of her lip.

"Ah, Headmistress, what a pleasant surprise." He stumbled slightly in greeting. He had cut his hair like he was told to and now he looked like his former self, aside from the coloring of course. He stepped back a bit to allow Minerva to finish her decent. Her heals clicking loudly upon the wooden floor as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Indeed Mr. Malfoy." She nod her head at him before pressing a finger to her lips a signal they should keep their voices down.

Draco nodded dumbly for a moment glancing up the stairs seeing the light pouring into the hallway from the open door to Hermione's rooms. He nod once more looking back at Minerva before turning back towards the kitchen. She followed him in quietly before sliding the pocket door closed to help keep their voices from reaching the upstairs.

"I see you were able to find your way." She said calmly as she moved to stand at the corner of the table, her eyes sweeping over the disregarded ingredients he'd left out from the night before.

"Yes, I managed." He said softly swallowing a bit. "So uh...what brings you here?"

"I am simply checking in. It is my duty after all as her warden of care to insure that she is in fact receiving treatment." She said coolly, moving slightly around meaning to prepare some tea when she saw the broken potion vial in the sink and paused.

Draco bristled slightly, "You think he would lie to you?" He spurted before he could stop himself. He recoiled a bit from her glare and lowered his eyes in apology. Old habits tend to die hard it would seem. He moved towards the cauldron noticing the ingredients selected and decided to busy himself with a task rather than face the Scottish woman head on. He waved his wand over the cauldron and filled it with water.

"I have no doubt that she is receiving the best of care Mr. Malfoy, though it would be indolent if I didn't assure others of her status. " She waved her wand over the kettle filling it and lit the flame beneath, she too didn't want to expend too much energy on niceties it seemed.

Draco snort slightly as he chopped up a bit of root, he'd seen the visitation logs when he'd signed in to deliver his invention. He held his tongue at her warning glance however, and decided to keep his tone somewhat civil, "So what is her status then?"

"From what I can ascertain, she is doing well." She said in her clipped tone, as the kettle started to steam, "Tea?" She asked over her shoulder, a grunted affirmation her response. She opened the cupboard and pulled out the only two teacups in occupancy and set to making them each a cup of tea as they both waited for the man himself to reveal his insights on her progress.

They sat in comfortable silence, Draco working away on the headache potion he guessed his godfather had meant to start. While Minerva busied herself by reading over Hermione's medical records. A cup of tea in her hand as she read with crossed legs, lounging in the only chair. She had transfigured a stool for Draco from an old discarded button she'd found laying in the catch all drawer. He thanked her for her kindness and leaned back on it in between stirrings watching with great concentration lest he mess up the potion.

About an hour later into their silence the floor above them creaked softly. They glanced up in unison and Minerva set down the file. "I'll start the coffee." She said amicably, going to the catch all drawer to see if she could find something suitable to transfigure into a cup. Draco nod slightly as he added the last ingredient and killed the flame beneath stirring it to completion.

The shower started as both of them busied themselves for his arrival. The smell of coffee was starting to perforate the lower half of the house and no doubt betrayed their presence in the kitchen. The shower ran no longer than 15 minutes and the faint creaking over the sitting room betrayed his location. Minerva set down a large cup of lightly sugared coffee on the edge of the table while Draco decanted and bottled his potion at the same time setting it aside the steaming mug.

A bit more shuffling and both of them tensed as the stairs groaned underfoot. Minerva calmed herself first, standing just behind the table next to Draco her hands clasped passively in front of her. Draco himself ran a hand through his short hair pushing it from his eyes.

Another quiet pause before the pocket door to the kitchen slid open. The man himself clad in his signature black from head to toe shadowed it's doorway. His dark piercing eyes glancing between the two of them grudgingly; before he took a calculated step forward, his boot echoing in the silent room. He paused slightly at their offering and deciding not make them suffer any longer, picked up the coffee taking a small sip before glancing down at the vial. The two interlopers let out unconcealed breaths as he sighed through his nose, his anger slipping away as the dark liquid flowed through his veins waking up his brain. He set down the cup in exchange for the potion tipping it back unceremoniously, he licked his lips and nod just a bit as he set the empty vial down reclaiming his coffee. He glanced at Draco a secret approval hidden in his furrowed brow. The boy's cheek twitched slightly in a smile before he bowed his head glancing at Minerva who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"There has been, an unforeseen development." His speech was slow and punctuated. As he watched their reactions. Minerva's brow rose with hope while Draco's darkened with worry.

"It would appear, that there was more than just Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasely the night of the incident." He said just as coolly, taking a sip of his coffee straightening himself up. "To your knowledge Minerva, were there any undocumented creatures prowling the grounds of Hogwart's that night?"

"There were many manor of dark creatures swarming the ground that night Severus." She spoke matter-of-factually lifting her chin her brow furrowing with worry, "I would be remiss to say that I knew of all that had joined the dark side's forces."

Snape snorted through his nose, even after all this time she didn't dare speak evil's name. He turned his head away taking a small breath, "I need a book from the restricted section, " His eyes turned to the back garden, "Should it have survived." He added as an afterthought. He set down his now empty coffee cup into the sink, noting the glass from the vial he broke had been magic-ed away. He paid it little attention as he leaned his hands down upon the lip. "And a pensive." He said slowly turning to watch them over his shoulder. They both nodded slightly glancing to each other silently agreeing on which tasks they would complete. Severus sneered slightly as his suspicions that they'd orchestrated this whole situation became painfully clear.

"May, I see her Severus?" Her tone was light even though she'd been given her marching orders, she was reluctant to leave. Having seen him in his most vulnerable state had shaken a motherly instinct inside of her. Something she had wish she'd used when he'd been a youth, as it was, her motherly attentions would be directly opposed now.

He took a dismissive breath and waved his hand in a similar manor. Minerva turned to the door frame stepping into the sitting room. Severus had brought her downstairs with him, all tightly wrapped in the blanket, she was settled lightly on the arm of the lounge, a small pillow wrapped in her arms to keep her propped up properly. The stones on the band a most beautiful deep yellow as she rested. The cloud magic had run out sometime during the night leaving her thoughts unseen by the waking world.

Minerva smiled down at her gently, she noticed her hair had been washed, cut and re-braided and couldn't help but gently push some loose strands from her face. Her color was returning too, she could tell, she may have even put on a half a kilogram of weight since she'd last seen her. Oh, yes she was improving. Her heart swelled slightly as her faith in the man who'd saved her was doing his duty. More than that, he was honoring everything he stood for. He truly was such a wonderful man. She mused to herself as she unnecessarily adjusted the blanket.

She shift and scanned her eyes over the mantle, noticing the deep brown box. She hadn't remembered it from before and slowly approached it. She glanced at the kitchen doorway, assuring she was well out of sight, before gently opening the lid. Her eyes widened as she looked upon his wand laying over the red clothe. So _this_ is where the wand in the memorial cabinet had disappeared to! She had been worried for days about it's disappearance. Searching everywhere and every student in the castle for it's possible whereabouts. Now she felt a fool as she remembered a very distinct black owl having delivered her correspondence on the very day of it's disappearance. She sighed through her nose and gently closed the lid, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin she supposed. She shook her head slightly before drawing herself up. She would cancel the house-elves secret pilfering of the student dorms promptly. Pushing herself back up she moved towards the kitchen once more,

A soft sigh announced Minerva's return to the kitchen and she leaned down retrieving her cloak, ready to take her leave. She took note that they must have been speaking rather seriously as the boy was turning rather green at the edges his eyes filled with a deep sadness. She filed it away as the day would be halfway over and no doubt her absence in the castle had been noticed by now. "May I have the title you're searching for so that I may take my leave?" She asked placing her traveling cloak around herself. Severus pushed himself away from the table and pulled a bit of scrap muggle paper from his catch-all drawer and scribbled down the title handing it over to her.

"It's velocious appearance would be most appreciated." He drawled slowly having made himself a second cup of coffee already. They raised brows at each other before Minerva nod her head raising her chin.

"Noted." She clipped moving towards the backdoor. "I'll send the book by house elf." She gave Severus a look before nodding her head just slightly, " Mr. Malfoy." She dismissed stepping out in the late morning sun. She took a deep breath and sighed contently at it's warmth before starting towards the edge of the tree line, where the anti-aparation wards ended. She spun and popped away.

Severus turned his attention back towards Draco a smirk hidden behind his coffee cup. The boy flicked his head to remove his chopped bangs from his eyes and licked his lips lightly.

"I can help you through it. If you want. It was really hard for me at first too." He said softly as he pretended to be interested in a bit of left over leaves. "I can brew another head-ache potion for you if you'd like. While you uh you know, go spelunking." He smirked at his own bad joke but his joviality didn't last as he cast his eyes down towards the floor.

"Your potion was, acceptable." Severus nod turning to place his coffee cup into the sink, "I suppose it would be safe to leave you to that task." He said wiping his hands on his frock coat lightly, "I will as you so eloquently put it, be spelunking." He sneered as the word slipped between his lips. Spelunking in deed. He thought inwardly. It was definitely an expedition into the unknown. He didn't believe having someone else' company would taint his reputation anymore than it already had been. Thus, he didn't fight this battle with his Godson, "Just don't blow anything up." He grumbled as he walked through the doorway sliding the pocket door roughly behind him.

Severus moved to his favorite threadbare wing-back chair. He sighed softly feeling the coffee running through his veins. He had slept so peacefully, he felt truly rested; a feeling that hadn't graced him in a very long time. He wanted to just sit in his chair and revel in the feeling, but no, he knew he had duties and new curiosities nagging at his mind. Slowly he stood shifting his chair closer to the lounge, Hermione was still resting peacefully, her side raising the blanket with her breath. The potions were starting to show more of their effects and for that he was rather thankful. He had checked her scars in the morning, they were still as they had been, inert and faded.

He took a calming breath pulling her hair from her face as he tilt her head so he had better access to the jewels at her temples. They were still a soft yellow, a color that meant peace. She was at peace. He wondered if when he entered he would find her awake or still sleeping. He breathed, readying himself for their connection. The last time he'd suffered a rather nice nose bleed and headache, he wondered if her state of pain reflected upon him in that time.

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his shields, his fingers going to the jewels, the connection came with the same swiftness, but this time, he didn't feel like he was falling through a dark abyss, in fact, the world around him was blanketed in a soft white glow. There was nothing around him but he had the sensation of floating, he turned his mind searching for that little flicker from before. He sensed it just off to his right and pushed himself towards it. This time, it didn't flitter away from him, it greeted him like an old friend and as soon as he wrapped his consciousness around it the entire world flipped on it's end.

He found himself landing heavily into the same book filled room as before. His feet made no sound as he appeared, the shelves were lightly illuminated showing their endless rows and deep almost endless heights. He gazed around for a moment trying to orient himself when he spotted the fireplace, alive with a gentle warming fire. He compelled himself forward, mindful of the floor and rounded on the chair.

He hadn't known what to expect, but he wasn't expecting her to look up from her hands and directly into him. Her eyes were tired and cold as she peered almost through him. Still he wondered what she was seeing as she examined him so thoroughly.

"It's you." Her voice was strong, but made no sound, nor did her lips move. It was a rather unnerving feeling. Hearing without actually hearing. The Hermione before him shift slightly sitting up more proper in the chair, tucking her legs under herself so as to make herself taller. "The one from before." She continued tilting her head slightly. "Who _are_ you?" Her words whisped over him wrapping him in a soft cocoon of warmth.

Snape retained his composure as he quieted his own mind to speak. Seeing another's thoughts were one thing, but projecting your own into someone else's that took a skill he hadn't used in quite some time.

"What do you see?" His voice had no tone to it, it was simply the feeling of the meaning of his words. Nothing to even hint at his identity. He was sure the only reason he was hearing her intoned voice at all was because his own mind was creating it in the absence of any actual sound.

She pursed her lips and shift slightly in her chair leaning back, her eyes moving up and down in front of him before returning back towards the center. "I see a soul." She said simply, "I see a shape, that has no shape." She said softly tilting her head a bit, "It's swirling, moving, shifting, "She paused as she tried to find the words, "It's not the brightest white I would have thought a soul to be, it's sort of a soft off white, with a grey swirling through it." She tilt her head to the other side starting to reach out as if to touch him but thought better of it, "There are small cracks." She said her voice floating away briefly, "Like a mirror that's been stepped on..." She swallowed softly, "The fissures are filled with a deep red light..." She stopped in her description suddenly and leaned back with a huff crossing her arms around her waist, she lift her chin in challenge, "Why, what do you see?" She curled her lip most unbecomingly almost mirroring his own trademark.

"I see, a girl, sitting inside of her own mind, in a comfortable chair surrounded by numerous books that she most undoubtably has read at some point and filed away for later use. " He didn't know why he felt so offended by her observation, or why he felt the need to lash out so harshly. But he couldn't stop his own thoughts as they spun out of his mind to hers.

Her reaction to his harshness surprised him. She let out a barking laugh and pushed herself up from the chair. She said nothing to him as she rounded the nearest shelf pulling off a book. "These books?" She said with a sort of wicked smirk on her face, like she had just proven the most important person in the entire world to be a complete idiot. She tossed the tome towards him. It fell to the ground, it's front and back covers opening wide to reveal no pages inside. "What use is a book without pages!?" She screamed and snarled turning away from him running her hands frustratingly through her messy hair. She turned back as a new filled rage filled her chest and started pulling more and more empty tomes from the shelves, tossing them all towards him even as he moved to avoid her onslaught. He could feel her distress clearly now, the sense of hopelessness of being trapped. He neared her carefully, and reached out towards her again hoping to push a more calming feeling towards her. It would appear that unless one of them could control themselves they would find each other ricocheting between the other's careless emotions.

"They're all empty..." Her voice felt so hallow and he could hazard a guess that if she could cry in this space her face would be awash with tears. The insurmountable feeling flowed into Severus and he had to pull back just a bit to keep his mind clear. "Bar one..." She hadn't meant to think it but the thought reached him none the less.

Severus pushed forward as that shooting star zipped past him. "One?" he pushed through coming just a bit closer.

Her faced twitched in pain before turning into a bit of disgust at the corner of her lips. She turned her face a bit away as she pointed to a very worn tome that sat over the fireplace.

He turned his inner eye towards it, it was glowing dimly, it's pages faded and worn; it's cover was lopsided as if pages were missing creating voids inside. Severus' mind turned over and an epiphany struck him like a bolt from the heavens.

"They're your memories..." His words were filed with awe and disbelief. He turned to look down the rows and rows of empty books.

Hermione watched the spirit through the shield of her hair, her arms wrapping tighter around her. The space was starting to grow colder and the light that had illuminated their meeting was fading quickly. She was shutting herself down.

"I'm so tired..." She whispered closing her eyes. She took a few more calming breaths and slowly lift her head towards him, "Who are you?" She asked with a desperate sadness, "You're not supposed to be here..." She said softly her tone floating in and out listessly.

He could feel himself being pushed out of her mind space, "Miss Granger." He said softly trying to keep her from rebounding him. "Miss Granger, I am here to help you." He said honestly.

Her face pinched a bit when he called her by title, "Why do you call me that?" She moved from the shelf letting her hands fall heavily to her sides, "You were here before...weren't you?" She said sizing him up again. "You're the one who tried to touch me..." She said taking a wary step back.

"I mean you no harm Miss Granger. I assure you." If he had hands he would have placed them before him, as it was she could only see his soul shifting with his words.

"Miss Granger...why do you call me that?" She said softly, "Do I know you? From before?" She motioned to the room around them.

He was silent for a long time weighing his words very carefully, "Yes." He said finally and watched as she growled and moved widely around him going back to her chair curling up in it once more.

"Who are you then?" She huffed, "Surely someone powerful enough to get in here." She grumbled absently, wondering if he was powerful enough to get them out as well.

"Indeed." He said moving to stand in front of the chair again. "I am, someone whom you may not believe exists." He said carefully watching as her face pinched with thought. "Though I assure you Miss Granger, I am very real, and I am indeed trying to get you out of here."

She snorted and rubbed her arm through her jacket. Severus took notice that it was the one that Bellatrix had cursed and made a note to check it when he was out of her mind.

"You still haven't answered my question." She pressed hauntingly, raising her brow at him with pursed lips.

"I am- I was, "He restarted, "Your Professor." He whispered calmly gauging her reaction.

She sort of smiled at that, raising her brow and uncurling and crossing her legs. She leaned forward on them resting her elbows lightly over her knee. "Really." She drawled, a very good impression of himself to be honest. "I'm supposed to believe, that a Hogwarts professor has taken time out of their busy day to come and visit me?" She let out a harking laugh and turned her face into the wing of her chair. "Not bloody likely." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Language Miss Granger." he chastised.

She glared at him from over her shoulder and curled herself tightly in the chair. The room was growing dark around her, "I'm tired, Professor." She said weakly. "Perhaps, you could tell me your name next time you visit." She let out a soft yawn and Severus felt the distinct push as she was closing herself off from him. He pulled back on his own accord lest a repeat of last time occur.

Slowly reality started to warp around him and he opened his eyes carefully. Everything was rather bright and he hissed slightly. He rubbed his brow muttering about stubborn Gryffindors and pushed himself up to find more coffee.

As he stepped into the kitchen he found it suspiciously empty, he did note however, that everything was cleared away and in a proper out of the way place. Four vials of headache potion sitting neatly in the center of the table a note scribbled underneath. He pulled it from under the bottles carefully and read,

 _Godfather,_

 _I have run out of ingredients, and have returned home to get more. I shan't be long. I shall retrieve the pensive as well._

 _Apologies for my abrupt departure._

 _Draco_

Severus hummed softly and tossed the missive into the bin. He glanced at the clock to find that he had been inside her mind for 3 hours. He paused mid-step, 3 _hours?_ That couldn't be right. He had only a brief conversation with her. It couldn't have really been that long? His stomach however, told him otherwise as it reminded him that it was in need of food. He grumbled something under his breath as he moved to the china cabinet where Draco had put the vials from St. Mungo's as well as the left over ingredients. He hummed softly as he pulled three nourishment potions that he had deemed viable from before. There was only one more set left and knew he'd have to brew more. He pulled out the left over ingredients taking in their quality. He had just enough to remake his missing potion if he was careful with his knife. He set them down on the table behind him and pulled his leather sheath of tools out. He would be lying to himself, if he didn't feel a bit of a rush feeling them back in his hands. He placed that next and finally pulled out the cauldron. He set that down too, pulling out a portable burner from the bottom cabinet and set it in place placing the cauldron overtop the grating. A few clicks of the burner and he was started, he poured in some purified water and set it to boil. It would take a bit of time over the non-augmented flame so he picked up the vials from before and made his way to the lounge.

He sat himself on the edge, gently pulling the pillow from her grasp. She pitched forward a bit her hand landing against his thigh before slipping down. Severus paused at the contact before slowly pulling her up against him, using his leg to elevate her chest he cradled her head and massaged her jaw, the stones had started to grow a dark murky white as he moved her. He suspected that she could in fact feel pain inside her mind, it also stood to reason that her exhaustion could have been a direct result of her malnutrition that had been keeping her dormant even inside her mind.

He started pouring the potions down her throat, his long fingers did their job and as he watched the stones changing colors from white, to yellow to a soft bluish color before turning back again to a murky yellow.

Once he'd finished he thumbed away some excess around her lips and moved to lift her again, as he pulled her up he noticed the flash of white again and paused. He gently pulled her upward again and noticed the bright flare was consistent with the movement. His brain clicked slowly as he moved out from under her setting her gently onto her back. He gently lift one of her arms, testing his theory. Whenever he pulled her arm out straight the stone would flare and when he'd pull it back closer to her chest it would grow to the soft murky yellow again.

"Bloody hell." He cursed under his breath his large fingers lightly moving up the muscles in her forearm and bicep. They were stiff, and not just stiff almost locked in place. No wonder she was exhausted. The repeated effects of her daily trips down memory lane had cramped everything. It was then his brain reminded him of what he saw in her inner world. He rest the arm currently held in his possession down gently and pulled up her other from under the blanket. He turned her arm gingerly running his thumb down the macabre engraving. It was healing, but it was dry, the scabs had finally started to close just a bit. He could hazard a guess that it was indeed itchy. He glanced down at her face once again.

Salve or lotion. He pondered indecisively as he rest her back down on her side, leaving her arm out to get some air. He kept the blanket up to her waist as he turned back towards the kitchen to finish what he had started.

Early evening had rose as Draco returned. Severus was finishing the last final steps of the missing nutrient potion. It wasn't a very complicated potion but it wasn't easy either. He had made some slight modifications to its base, hoping it would help relax her muscles as well as restore them. It was no wonder she was in pain, the missing potion was designed to aid in the development and growth of muscle. Without it and with her lack of daily movement they had started to coil up like ropes. He was just finishing the last stage when he heard Draco's approach. He glanced up through his hair as the back door swung open.

Draco sighed softly as he came through, he gave Severus a light smile as he brought the messenger bag to the chair setting it down gingerly. He appeared to be dressed for work. His tie and dress robes neat and tidy around him. Severus glanced surreptitiously and noted that they appeared to be from an office like workplace. Greatly doubted the boy had landed himself a position somewhere in the ministry but he definitely worked with paper work if the ink stains on his finger tips were to be any clue.

"Good trip?" he asked cordially noticing that his potion hadn't been needed.

"Interesting to say the least." He replied with a feigned air of boredom. "Tell me, when you looked into your mother's mind what did you find?"

Draco pout his lips a bit as he thought leaning slightly on the corner of the table, "Well... usually I'd go when she was day dreaming about something, so it was generally wherever she was in that day dream. "

"Did you ever dare to enter her mind when she wasn't fully aware?" Snape glanced at him as he switched tools.

" I did once," he admitted softly, "But it was all dark. I couldn't find a way out, it wasn't until I fell asleep did I actually return to myself. I didn't dare to try again."

Severus nod his head slightly, "Have you ever sat and considered what the inside of your mind might look like?" He sat down he stirring rod he'd been using and leaned over to check the consistency of his mixture.

Draco had turned away a bit ashamed of his admittance, he pulled out a small pensive setting it on the kitchen counter. " I guess I've never really thought about it..." He said under his breath moving to organize the new ingredients in the china hunch made potion store.

Severus watched him with one eye making sure he didn't put anything dangerous next to each other. He didn't really approve of the younger's sorting methods, but he rationalized he could resort it later if he desired. "Perhaps you should." He said absently, returning his attentions back to his potion. He turned to get his decanter.

Draco wiped his hands on his jacket just a bit before pulling back looking at his handiwork. His eye was drawn to the vials holding memories, he noticed his own memory among them and paled considerably. He'd never wanted his Godfather to see his cowardice. He reached up glancing slightly over his shoulder to see if Severus wasn't watching and slipped the vial into his palm before turning. He made the movement so fluid he was sure he wouldn't notice.

He was wrong. "Something you don't wish me to see?" His voice was deep and edged with something dangerous. He didn't even look up from his work as he caught him red-handed. Draco turned a few more shades of snow white before lowering his head down to look into his hand slipping the vial out of his shirt sleeve.

Draco nod just a bit but found that he couldn't find the words to defend himself. He set the glowing vial down next to the vials his Godfather was filling and slowly pulled his hand back.

Severus paused in his work, slipping his long fingers around it smoothing slipping it into his own jacket pocket. "You're getting sloppy.'' He said with a smirk at the far corner of his lips.

Draco let out his own uneasy chuckle, ''Yea...haven't needed those skills in quite some time.'' He cleared his throat a bit sitting down in the chair.

"Why was it taken so late?" Severus kept his mind on his work but he did meet his godson's eyes briefly as he took another vial.

"I was asked by the healer of St. Mungo's to provide more information on the curse. He had learned I was there during the incident so..." He trailed off a little glancing behind him into the siting room.

Snape hummed noncommittally and pushed all but one vial towards him to put away. "You're going to make yourself useful this evening." He said with a smirk holding the vial near his head.

"What...what is that?" Draco stuttered worriedly.

"A simple muscle relaxer mixed with a muscle replenisher." He said nonchalantly as he walked by him into the sitting room.

"And what exactly...am I going to do?" he asked following his shadow closely.

"You're going to massage all her muscles while I-." He paused as Tinie the house elf popped in right in front of him. He took the offered book with a muttered thank you and she popped out, " Do a little research." He continued with a smirk sitting down in his favorite chair. He watched a rainbow of emotions cross the youngest face interested.

Draco tilt his head to read the title, " Dark Mythical Creatures an encylopedia from East to West...?"

Snape gave him a glare that would have sent first year students screaming to their dormitories. His voice deep not in the mood for any more of his stalling he pointed towards Hermione, "Atone for your sins."


	11. Chapter 11

Severus had released Draco after an hour passed. The boy had taken his job seriously during that time. He had hesitated at first pausing often. Severus had watched him carefully in between his indexing making sure that he wasn't inadvertently causing more harm than good. He would be lying if he didn't find some satisfaction in the boy's awkwardness. As it was, he was just glad the job was done. As Draco excused himself claiming the need to get home to his wife and child Severus said nothing. He simply waved a dismissive hand to him and turned a page in his book.

Thus far he had managed to find four likely candidates. Having had dismissed any creature that didn't fit his current profile. Strong, able to take the sight, trap the mind and above all, dark. Soul eaters were at the top of his list. The simple fact that Hermione wasn't seeing the image he was projecting laid evidence that outside influence was some how distorted and thus warping her current perceptions. He had hoped that with the dark magic he'd pulled out there would have been a change, a bigger change. Though as he thought back on it. The energy he had pulled out felt very familiar. Too, familiar. He had realized rather late, that all he'd done that night was remove the dark magic Bellatrix had placed to keep her wounds fresh and raw. That woman, was more than twisted at the best of times but he knew what she was like when she went into one of her raves. A darkness had built inside of that crazy witch her entire life. He seriously doubted if she even had a soul left by the time of her demise. Just thinking back on her now made even he shudder with the idea of being remotely close to her. Even if it was just residual magic of someone long dead.

Dead. Death. Severus sat up, Hermione had been cursed into being in a perpetual state of death. Of all the memories that she had, whatever it was that had cursed her had chosen the memory that held the most death. The most pain. He turned to his list frowning deeply. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the dead fireplace to burn later. He pulled a fresh piece of paper out and turned to the back index again. His mind on a new track with renewed vigor.

Night was coming into full force now and his eyes were rather tired. Hermione was laying comfortably on her stomach, the stones a dim murky white. The rise and fall of her back hypnotic if not cathartic in its own rights. Though something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something he knew to be dreadfully important. He sat the book aside, open at his current find and leaned forward just a bit as he tried to find the missing information. He watched her face closely. He noted that her eyes no longer looked sunken in and her cheeks didn't look so gaunt. She was, in his opinion, starting to resemble more as she saw herself in her own mind. She was still thin by all standards; but now she at least looked as if she'd have the strength to open a book it not read it. Though his eyes had warily approved of her current health he also knew her face held the answers. He turned his attention back towards her eyes. The memory of those white, sightless eyes washing down his spine. His lips pursed as the clock in the kitchen ticked by the seconds.

Moving. They weren't moving. He turned quickly in his chair pulling an old pocket watch from the side table clicking it open. He calculated quickly since the last time she had had an attack. 12 hours. it had been over 12 hours. He calculated the time they had slept as well. He'd woken late, far later than his usual time. His _guests_ had stayed no more than 2 hours in total that day. Maybe 30 minutes in the late morning and no more than an hour and half in early evening He had had the entire afternoon to himself. She had not once interrupted his brewing with so much as a whimper.

He turned from his chair quickly moving to the kitchen where Minerva had left her medical file. He hastily flipped to the last few observations. His eyes scanned quickly, 4 hours, 5 hours, the most she'd ever been dormant was 6 hours. The healer noted that the attack that had followed left her more severely injured than any other. He compared it to the first time she had been admitted. His blood ran cold.

He tossed the file haphazardly onto the counter as he rushed into the sitting room. Without so much as a pause he went to the mantle pulling his wand from it's confines, the roaring rush of magic that surged through him was paid little attention as he he fell to his knees beside her running a diagnostic charm.

He watched with pale face and narrowed eyes as the numbers and sigils floated into place. His brows furrowed as they started to settle. Her heart rate was very low, her temperature nominal, breathing slow and shallow he swished his wand over her head to get a reading on her brain waves. The charm blinked in and out for a few breath taking moments before finally settling. It showed a life sign, it was weak, weaker than he would have thought possible and still be able to breathe. It pulsed slowly indicating that it was steady if not low. He felt his heart thump loudly in his ears. Was this it? Was this how she was to die? Right here on the lounge in his sitting room?

He swallowed thickly and banished the charms slowly setting down his wand, gently he cupped her face into his hand, he thumbed her brow softly before touching the stone, his walls crashed down like a tsunami had crashed into them and surged into her mind as if the devil himself were chasing him.

The void was quiet and pulsing thrumming with something unseen. It felt like a ticking clock whose coil was slowly winding down. He turned and turned inside searching desperately. He felt cold. His entire being felt cold.

A new fear washed through him, a cold terror, a terror he'd felt only one other time in his life. As that feeling slowly reached his toes he suddenly felt a tiny spark. It was like a blazing inferno inside of a blizzard. He wasted no time reaching out for it. Unlike before the flicker didn't move, didn't dart about or tease him. He wrapped himself tightly around it closing his inner eye tightly as the void around him shift into place. Silence greeted him and he slowly opened his mind once more.

He stood where he always appeared, at the back of the chair a few paces away. The room around him was dark, the shadows on the shelves obscuring all but the bottom shelf on the first rows. The space he stood in was circular in shape, claustrophobic in its design. The darkness that pressed in on all sides felt suffocating. He hesitantly moved toward the chair. He took that final step that landed him just at the back and slowly rounded it's arm. He felt himself freeze in place as he stared down at it's empty confines.

She wasn't there. His inner eye turned away his heart aching in his chest. Where could she be if not there? He had always found her there. It was the only place available to be. The candle on the side table was dreadfully low. How had he not paid it any mind before? He couldn't even recall it's previous height only that it had provided enough illumination to light the rows and rows of shelves. He turned trying to see the fireplace, he knew should have been just meters from the chair. It too was shadowed heavily. He was just able to make out the faint outline of the hearth. It appeared to have been extinguished for quite some time. Not so much as an ash lay inside it's stone cavern.

He felt a panic inside his chest, welling to the surface. This wasn't his space, what control did he have over it? Where could he even go if not to tread dangerously in the shadows. Would his feet even fall onto a surface? He felt himself rooted to the spot just before the chair. Unable to bring himself to brave the darkness that was creeping in. The candle gave a dangerous flicker as he shift his gaze back around.

Then, ever so faintly far off in the enveloping darkness he felt it. He felt _her_. He turned sharply faced only with the darkness and the unknown. Would they both be lost if he dared? Would he even be able to return to himself? He weighed his fears with his courage and in that moment he decided. If he were to die. He would die with the knowledge that he had truly done all he could. That he had, for the first time in his life truly and selflessly acted for someone else. With that knowledge in mind he stepped towards the darkness half expecting it to swallow him whole.

The first step was the hardest. His inner eye trained where he envisioned his feet to be. He could see his own body as he projected his image clearly. His boot made no sound but curiously the darkness had not swallowed it. No, there was a soft illumination around its edges. A small haze around it, rippling and rolling as if the darkness was trying but failing to obscure the intrusion. He tilt his eyes back up. He could see just In front of him. Nothing stood in his way. He took another slow step. The light seemed to be coming from under him someway. He couldn't have explained it to another if he tried. A third step, then another, each slow and calculated. He could feel the presence of something next to him and slowly reached out a hand. He jolted ever just so as he felt the cool lacquered wood of the shelf. He must have instinctually found a pathway between the voluminous rows. A few more steps, his hand slid from the shelf. He could feel her stronger with each step. It drove him forward, another step, and another. His focused waned for a moment as the strength of his concentration was wearing him thin. His focus turned slightly and his foot fell through nothingness. It was like a bucket of ice water had fallen on his head and he reared back, snapping himself back into prime condition. He carefully placed his foot down, relieved to find a solid floor once more.

He turned slowly and carefully as the path started to arch. He could feel her pulse now, thumping softly in the darkness. He was about to call out when something flew past just in front of him. It was white skinned and hunched, skeletal but corporal. It was too fast for him to see clearly. It had jumped from what he supposed was the top of a shelf and disappeared off to the left swallowed up by the void. A feeling washed over him with delay. Like a rising tide, he felt swept under its power.

It felt of pure evil. A darkness that was beyond measure. Something even Voldemort would appear a saint next to. His mind tried to hold onto the image even as he trembled with fear. Something he hadn't done since he was a child. His mind started to turn away again filled with a kaleidoscope of emotions. It was hard, every instinct and feeling of self preservation was calling to him, begging him to return to himself. He wavered, it would have been so easy. He knew, he knew, it would be easy just to retreat. The darkness around him seemed to agree, it's swirling mist like structure molding around him more tightly. _Coward_. It whispered to him.

The voice that spoke to him, did not belong to Hermione. In fact it couldn't have belonged to any one she knew. No, that voice was all his own. A deep seated memory pressing through in the absence. Severus pressed his nails tightly into his palms. _Coward._ The voice was stronger now and it felt straight behind him. He didn't need to turn to recognize it's owner. He only wondered how it had gotten in. He pulled all the hurt the word produced, all the anger, all the shame and pushed himself forward again. The darkness appeared to melt away in waves with his newly found purpose. Severus took the sign and pressed on more quickly. Taking the path to where he knew she must be and left his own demons behind.

As the last of the black mist pulled away Severus saw a large, ancient looking door, to him it brought to mind the large illustrious doors of the great hall, his eyes having turned up to measure it's greatness before sweeping back down. There! Severus' heart lurched, Hermione laid crumpled on her side, her hands splayed out in front of her, legs bent and fallen over the other. Her hair was spread out no longer tied back. Severus moved closer his mind turning to look for an attacker. Instantly thinking back to that, _thing_ he had seen before. The void prevented him from truly seeing anything and so despite the trap like feeling, he moved closer.

"Miss Granger..." His inner voice was soft and gentle, timid to the point one may have thought it to be trembling.

She did not stir. Severus took another step out of the protection of the shelves. Everything in his mind screamed at the danger but he pressed on. "Miss Granger..." Stronger now as he came closer. His eyes properly taking in her form. She was dressed as she had been. No visible injuries. _Could_ one even be injured so visibly inside their mind? He pushed the thought aside, after all, this was entirely new territory even for an experienced legilimens like himself. He knelt down beside her, mindful not to touch her, something she seemed very adamant about during there last encounter, and called out again.

"Miss Granger..." He paused trying to think of something jolting to say, what could he remember? All he could recall was that hand waving so eagerly in his class for so many years. "Miss Granger, this potion is unacceptable, you'll have detention tonight.'' He wondered if that part of her, the part so eager to excel, even existed anymore, she did appear to keep her swotty personality when they first spoke. Perhaps what shapes us lies deeper than memories that surround us.

Nothing.

Severus tried again, "Miss Granger, you and your little friends have done quite enough damage this year, I should think a year's worth of detention should sort out your attitudes."

Still nothing. Severus pulled back just a bit, sadness swirling through him. Had she really left him? Was he really all alone inside an empty mind? He didn't want to believe it, not because he couldn't, no he understood very well, but because he wanted to believe she was so much stronger than this. Though he would have to admit to himself, that it had been five years. Five years of being trapped inside a darkness you couldn't escape. He knew the pain, he had lived with it for more than 25 years. He suspected that perhaps, she was just as broken as he was.

"No..." Her face ticked slightly as she spoke, though her lips didn't move, her eyes did. They started to flutter open.

Severus felt a jolt of fear as she startled the space in and around him. Hermione slowly lift her hand to push some hair from her face. She groaned softly and attempted to push herself up onto her elbow. It was slow work as she managed to lift herself up just enough to slowly turn those soft deep honey brown eyes towards him. "Cracked, never broken..." She stared right into the heart of his soul as she spoke. Without a doubt he knew she wasn't referring to herself. No, she was referring to him. Incredulous.

He stared down at her, oh how he wanted to laugh at her, dismiss her, to call upon her lies. How had this whisp of a girl, broken through all his years of protective layers, of pain and torment with a single muttered sentence?

"I see you..." She whispered staying on her side to tired to move closer, "I see you now..." Her brow furrowed with concentration, "Professor...Snape..." She stilled, watching as the cracked soul, started to shift and meld before her, she saw his dark hair, and equally dark clothing start to fold into place. The red fissures from before, fragmented his image. However, she could see the visage he was projecting clearly now. Like a small thread of fate being wound between them. He looked so defeated, yet filled with strength she knew him to possess. A strength she had suspected exist well before that night.

They sat in each others presence just watching the other. Hermione's soft eyes moving over his features, so different from the last image in her mind. The sight of blood pouring down his neck, Harry's hand coated with the substance as he spoke his very last words to them. Words, so vexing and complex in their own right. She had wanted to see what he had given Harry so desperately. But she knew, she knew it wasn't the time. Now, she could see the pain so clearly on his soul. What had created those cracks and left him so disjointed? The burning desire coupled itself with respect for the man before her. She could easily feel all the conflicting emotions running through him and she couldn't help but give him a gentle, nonjudgmental smile. She instantly felt him pull away from her, his walls of protection wrapping themselves tightly around him, her smile faltered. He felt her thoughts washing over him, waiting for her to finally push him from her mind. He waited, for the disgust, the hatred, the years of pent up rage against his mistreatment of her and her friends. It never came.

"Miss Granger, why have you come here?" It felt stupid to say and even more stupid to hear out loud in their shared connection. He leaned back on the heals of his boots watching as she pushed herself into a seated position, a hand absently pushing her hair over her shoulders. She simply looked as if she had woken from a deep sleep, but the slump in her shoulders betrayed her wariness. She smiled ever just so, a small tick a the corner of her lips. Her focus moved behind him, to the large formidable door.

"I wanted to see you." She admitted. "I thought...perhaps you had come from there..." She motioned slightly to the door.

Severus looked behind him, furrowing his brow just bit. It felt like an occlumency wall to him. A large strong force to keep someone from passing through into the information that laid beyond. He turned his head back towards her, "What would make you assume that?" His tone, was gentle if not a little edged.

She shrugged one shoulder half committed, "I just...I can feel it..." Her tone was deep in concentration, "Can't you feel it?" She put her hand over her heart.

He turned back to the door giving it an second examination. He could in fact feel something. Of what he wasn't so sure, he glanced back a her as he pushed himself back to his feet. He greatly wondered what would happen if he touched it. Then quickly reeled back remembering the state he'd found Hermione in upon his arrival. He had to be sure. He had come too far to fail now.

"Did you attempt to open this door?" He asked standing before it, his hand hovering over its ornate design, trying to pull any information he could from it's construction. He'd seen numerous attempts at doors like this. Doors designed to keep the mind locked away, to keep secret information hidden. He had always so easily passed through them, his mind holding a master key of sorts.

"I did." She admitted slowly and shakily getting to her feet. She was tired, more than she usually was and it showed as she swayed. "It wouldn't budge..." She came to stand next to him, "I don't understand though, this is my mind...right? " She watched his nodded confirmation, "It should all bend to my will..." She placed her hand on the door feeling it's pulse beneath her her finger tips. Severus half expected the door to do something violent and unexpected, as most occlumancy walls had some sort of defense mechanism. Though he'd have to concede her point, after all this door, this wall, was her own creation. By rights, she should have held the key for entrance.

"You did not create this door?" He hummed watching her hand move over the woodwork, secretly relieved that it wasn't what incapacitated her in the first place.

"Not knowingly." She said with a dismissive voice turning her hand down to the knob.

A feeling started to wash towards him, a feeling akin to that one would feel if they were walking along a deserted dimly lit street in the dead of night. That feeling you get when you know there something there behind you and even though you look you see nothing. That creeping feeling that grows with every more hurried step. That stiffness in your neck that prevents you from turning to look just one more time. Knowing, feeling it behind you. The pressure it puts on your chest, the coldness that sweeps through your body as he you will yourself to look, just look. You know it's there. You feel it's presence. It's eyes watching you, it's steps mirroring yours and masking it's own.

"It's here..." Hermione's voice sounded far away, breathless and afraid. She didn't move a single muscle her hand still lightly resting on the handle. She looked sideways up into his face and knew, he felt it too. Her bottom lip quivered as she swallowed down her fear. Run. They needed to run. The thought was there but the voice to push out the command had failed her.

Severus needed to choose, and quickly. Did he risk running back into the darkness and loosing Hermione again to it's folds. Or risk opening the door that lay in front of them. The feeling was starting to swell against them both. There was no time to weigh the pros and cons of both.

A bright light, formed behind them shadowing them against the door, the same curse, he'd saw strike her in her memory. The same powerful darkness that had nearly torn her in two. How could this magic exist inside one's mind?

He looked at her, a tear running slowly down her cheek dripping onto the floor. The magic behind them swelled and he made his choice. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours, He moved his body around her own as the magic surged forth. His chest pressed her back forcing her into the frame of the door as he took the hit, a deep scream of pure agony coming form his lips as his hand found the handle over hers. With one last push he released the door. It swung open to a brilliantly filled light brighter than anything he had ever seen. He felt himself being pulled from her mind like a recoiling rubber band. The scream still passing his lips as he returned to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hot! His entire back felt alight with flames he could only have imaged came from hell itself. His scream had died in his raw and pulsing throat as soon as he'd realized he had returned to his own body. He lurched back reaching behind him to feel his back, it felt like it was on fire. More than that, he felt as if he had been laying upon coals. He pant heavily and ripped his frock coat asunder. Buttons flew everywhere as he threw it to the side, he reached back again feeling the same pulsing heat. His panting left him light headed but the pain that was rippling through him kept his mind sharp. He ripped open his button up next, tossing it away as well, he didn't even pause as he pulled the tank top over his head. The cool air of the sitting room did nothing for the pain. He fell to his forearms gritting his teeth as he tried to ride it out. It was worse than the cruciatus curse. Worse than anything he'd ever felt. It was as if someone had whipped his back with a razor bladed leather whip laced in flesh eating poison. His forehead thunked onto the floor as he continued to breathe through it.

Slowly, ever so slowly it started to fade and he daringly reached back to touch it. His fingers met smooth skin, he reached further, he couldn't feel his finger tips against his back. He could feel the texture of the skin over the heated flesh where he touched. It was smooth and unopened like he thought it to be. It was residual. The residual magic of whatever had attacked them. He took a shuddering breath pulling his hand back down to support himself. That was a mild comfort. He stayed as he was until the pain was nothing but a dull throb reminding him that his 'heroic' actions always ended up in his subsequent punishment. His mind was starting to clear from the pain induced fog. His eyes were closed as he calmed himself down. His heart was pulsing in his throat, fearing damage to his vocal cords, he hadn't even raised his voice since he'd healed himself. He hoped that his scream didn't permanently damage anything.

Hermione felt warm. Not uncomfortably so, it was a gentle warmth, the feeling you got when you were wrapped up in a soft blanket on a cool winter's day; peacefully enjoying the warmth of a fire with a cup of hot chocolate. It was comforting. It was safe. Slowly sound came to her white world. It was rough and grating against her consciousness. She could hear someone breathing harshly, very near to her. She couldn't feel her body, not fully. She was aware of her limbs but her actual nerve endings seemed to still be numb as if she was waking from a deep sleep. She tried to test her movement, her focus was starting to wane as the darkness around her beckoned her to return to it's depths. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to return back to the darkness. A panic started to well in her chest and she tried to move her fingers. She felt something soft, against the pads of her finger tips. It took some effort but she tried to take hold of whatever it was. Unfortunately, whatever it was disappeared. With nothing to focus on she felt the whiteness that surrounded her start to haze around the edges. She was in the void between the waking world and the world she had known for endless days.

His mind turned over what he'd just experienced. Deep in thought as he kept his breathing slow and steady. It was during his inner cataloging that he felt the lightest of touches against his head. He paused holding his breath his eyes slowly opening. The feeling returned more firmly this time, wrapping lightly around the hair at his temples. He turned his head jerking back just a bit. Fingers. He saw fingers. They moved once more twitching with the effort. His eyes trailed up the arm of their owner.

"Miss Granger..." His voice was barely that of a whisper, and hurt immensely from his efforts. He grit his teeth as he pulled himself up onto his knees, his back screamed as he shift, though he managed to push it aside for the moment, "Miss..." He tried again swallowing dryly. He braced his forearm against the wing back chair holding himself up as he reached out to touch her shoulder. Her hand had fallen from the edge of the lounge and rest lightly on the floor where he had been hunched over. Her face twitched to his voice. Her fingers flexing again. He tried to look at the temperal reader but found the stones to be clear and dark a large crack right down the center. No way to know if she was in pain, or fighting for her life inside her own mind. He hissed slightly as he shift from the wing back chair to the lounge. His forearm resting against her side as he held himself up. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Miss...Granger...can...can you hear me...?" Each word was harder than the last, his throat felt tight. Her eyes twitched under her lids He watched her fingers, hoping that he'd not lead her to her final end.

Come on...he thought desperately. His hand slipping from the chair reaching down to hold her hand. He didn't know why he did it. He just felt compelled with a deep seated need to do so. His larger hand held hers gingerly, her fingers running over the edge of his palm. What had he done? What had that door led to? He closed his eyes and hung his head keeping his self loathing centered around the pain that pulsed across his back.

Warm, her hand felt warm. The pressure of fingers brushing the back. She clung to it in her mind. Just beyond the void, she had to get just beyond. She focused on the feeling of their fingers and willed her own hand to move. Someone was speaking, she couldn't tell what they were saying, it was soft and muddled. Like she was trying to listen from underwater. The world around her started to shift to a soft black as she struggled internally. Her hand moved, she didn't move it, someone else was actually next to her. She tried to reach out to them, scream, flail, anything to get their attention.

Severus pressed his forehead against the lounge, his hair falling over her arm as he kept himself tightly controlled. Then, he felt it. His eyes snapped open looking down at their hands. Hermione's was holding his gently. The pressure firm and unmistakably a grasp. It wasn't a twitch, it wasn't a residual nerve flare. She was holding his hand. His head turned back to look at her face. He held his breath, he didn't know why he felt so invested, why he even cared so much. Perhaps it was that he held himself to a personal perfection. An urge to excel no matter what the task. He shuttered his mind off, not wanting to think too much at that moment. Too much outside influence, the time in her mind had loosened his hold on everything he was known for.

Hermione slowly forced her mind to focus on what she _could_ feel. It felt different from the inside of her mind or even her memories. They of course had felt real in those moments, but there was something off about them something that wasn't quite complete. Now, everything felt dreadfully loud, and sensitive. The hand that held hers was rough, and dry. She relaxed her grip slightly, in order to feel it's structure. It was much larger than hers by far.

Feeling returned to her face and as she moved her eyes about inside the white void between realms she now could feel them against her eye lids. It was an odd sensation. For so long, she had not felt so much as a stray hair tickle her face. Her Eyes! She wanted to see! With all the energy she had left, she pushed them open, only to be greeted with a new sort of darkness.

Severus watched those white sightless eyes open ever so slowly. He leaned over her, unable to stop himself. He held his breath slightly and waited for her to notice that he was there. Anything to tell him that she was in fact there with him, he summoned what was left of his courage and called out her name once more, "Miss Granger..." A cold hand gripped his heart as he watched her face contort in despair. A soft hiccup of a suppressed sob met his ears, large tears were starting to fall. The hand that had held his went limp in his grasp as the girl beside him closed her eyes once more.

 _No,_ he wouldn't let her fall back inside her self. He hissed and pushed himself up despite the burning rage of protest from his back. He pushed her none to gently, from her stomach and onto her back, causing her to whimper again. He cupped her face in his hands, "Miss Granger, you're here, you're safe..." He said urgently lightly shaking her head desperately trying to reach her. Her hands weakly rose as if to push him away but they didn't reach their target, falling back onto the lounge as another heart wrenching sob left her throat.

His grip on her face tightened marginally as her mouth opened, no logical sound came out as another sob shook her. She opened her eyes again, searching trying to see what she knew to be there. They finally settled just off to the side of Severus' face and she took a deep shaking breath. "a...a..." She tried to speak, her own voice felt foreign to her ears the sounds that came out were jumbled, like she'd forgotten how to speak. Her voice was diluted, deep, too loud and too rough. "ka...kan..." Severus thumbed away a tear that threatened to fall into her parted lips, "ee..." She gave up as she succumbed fully to her emotional outpouring. Severus pursed his lips as he tried to think of just what to do. He was never one to console a crying woman, much less someone in her state. He had of course consoled others during his lifetime, but it always backfired against him some way. His cold way of looking at the world was not widely received by those in states of emotional upheavals.

Her face was starting to go red from lack of oxygen, from her inability to breathe through her tears. Her body barely able to function as it was. Severus grit his teeth and gently shook her head again, those eyes swiveled around before landing squarely on his face. She could feel his breath against her face, assaulting her nose. It didn't smell bad, or good, it just smelt, _real_.

"Breathe..." He said deeply, his voice crackling from the strain. He blew softly into her parted lips causing her to gasp and hiccup. He did it again, and once more until she was able to breathe more consistently on her own. Her breaths still shuddered through her frame, but they were at least deep enough to keep her conscious. "You're safe..." He repeated with forced effort, it sounded more like a growl than actual words and he had to swallow through the pain taking his own breath.

Her sobs slowly calmed to gentle sniffles, she was too weak to have a full blown cry; though tears still slowly fell as he started to pull his hands from her face. Hermione whimpered as the warmth left her and turned her head to the side. She was actually looking _for_ him but from his perspective, she was looking away from him. She didn't know where she was, but it didn't feel like a hospital. Rather, it didn't smell like a hospital. It smelled of ... burnt wood, worn leather, with soft undertones of sandalwood and lavender. The nerve endings in her body were slowly coming to life and she was able to feel the soft cloth of her clothing against her skin. The weight of a blanket that was now twisted about her middle from being turned, felt warm and soft. She realized that her clothing was rather small the feeling of air moving over her legs as the person beside her shift. She heard him hiss and felt him push against whatever she was laying on. She assumed he had stood up. She knew it was a he, from the size of their hand. A sudden thought crossed her mind, could...it have been the professor? He had been there inside her mind with her, in what felt like just moments ago. She sniffled softly and arched her back slightly, her arm slipped from what she was laying on and the muscle contracted tightly causing her to hiss between sniffles. She felt like a new born calf. Uncoordinated and weak. She turned her head to the other side heavily bringing her other hand up towards her face.

Severus had turned his back on her. Leaning onto the arms of his favorite chair bracing himself on his feet. He could hear her shifting about but didn't have the strength to turn and watch. She was, awake, she was alive. The thoughts had yet to settle into his mind. The pain had returned to his back and he knew he'd be absolutely useless unless he did something. He leaned down carefully picking up whatever article of clothing was in reach, luckily for him it was his button up. The buttons were scattered over the wood floor at this point but at least it would provide him with some protection. He didn't want to look at her, he _couldn't_ bring himself to. The full effects of his choice were still eluding his logical mind. This was the real world, he told himself, a world where he was in complete control. His boot shuffled forward a bit, kicking his wand, it rolled about a meter in front of him and he looked at it as if willing it to catch fire before him. All he had worked towards, for his new life, his 'free' life, all in vain.

He flicked his hand silently casting an _accio_ calling his wand to him. He tucked it into his pocket his fingers curling around his torn shirt as he dared one last look. She looked so sad. He wasn't expecting leaping bounds of gratitude for his efforts but he hadn't been prepared for the complete look of defeat upon her face. He couldn't help but sneer slightly, it was a defense mechanism against feeling compassion for others that had saved him from uncomfortable situations in the past. It was completely by default. He hadn't even known he'd done it until his face twitched. He took a breath and turned his head away, he'd done his job...he said to himself. He'd brought her back to the real world. He limped slightly as he started towards the kitchen. He didn't want to feel, what was building inside of him. It scared him more than his brush with death. The very idea of caring about another person in this life. The idea that their pain would cause him pain. He shook his head as he pushed through the kitchen doorway. No, he wouldn't feel it. Never again.

Hermione could hear his heavy steps retreating from her. She arched her back again whimpering softly, she didn't know who was there, her eyes opened of their own accord searching through the hazy white. There were only slight shapes that moved around as she moved her eyes. Nothing clear enough to identify. Why was she blind? Why was she still suffering? The door they had gone through, brought her into this new world. Was it even real? Was anything about her life real anymore? She turned her head again pressing her face into the arm of what she could now assume was a sort of chair. She felt, so weak. Even turning her head took so much effort. Her hands felt as if they were made of lead and her legs immovable trunks of wood. It was new, but a fear built inside her. The idea that this was just another circle of her never ending hell. She'd never be free again. She shut her eyes tight. She was tired, her body still trembling softly from her emotional unloading. But she couldn't bring herself to rest. It was too dangerous. She didn't want to go back there. Not back there, to the rows of shelves of empty books and long lost memories. She couldn't even think back beyond her awakening. She couldn't even recall her own name. She could only 'feel' abstract information about what was around her. She had the ability to think and as it would seem, retain information. But she couldn't recall older information. It worried her, she knew she should feel worried about it, but she couldn't think of why she should. She needed answers desperately but didn't know what questions to ask. So there she laid, staring unseeing into the arm of the chair. Her fingers slowly moving the hem of her shirt. Her nails felt dreadfully long, it was an unfamiliar feeling, a feeling she was choosing at that moment to focus on.

Severus opened his china hutch pulling down a salve that was meant for her. He didn't know if it would work but he hoped it would help ease his pain until he was able to brew something he knew would. He thumped it down on the table and opened the lid letting it fall to the side, he scooped up a fair amount and attempted to turn, he managed to reach the bottom half of the residual burn and started to rub in small circles. He cursed slightly under his breath, it hurt but it was working. His mind ticked and he paused in his application. He flicked his hand behind him summoning Minerva's parchment from the drawer. He didn't think he was going to be able to finish his duties and care for himself at the same time. He also knew that if she knew Hermione to be awake, she would most likely take her away for more proper care. He hissed slightly turning back to the table, He grabbed a stray pen and scratched into the parchment. _She's awake._ He watched the ink disappear no doubt to reappear on it's twin. He pushed the pen away and turned his attentions back to himself, he couldn't reach all of his back he knew but he was going to do his best.

Minerva was just rising for the morning. She had always been early to riser, but something about this morning had woken her before her alarm. She picked up her wand waving a lazy tempus charm. The lights glowed a soft green reading 4:30am. She yawned loudly and pursed her lips, she was awake over an hour early. She shift making to lay back down when a soft glow on the parchment beside her bed caught her attention. She pushed herself up pulling it to her, opening it hurriedly her heart skipped a beat when she read the messily scribbled words. "He's done it..." She whispered to herself a slow smile crawling over her face. She pushed herself up filled with a happiness that she hadn't felt in quite some time. She dressed quickly ready in only 15 minutes. She strut out of the bed chambers. All the portraits in the office were still dead asleep but one blue eyed headmaster did crack open an eye at her departure. A soft smile coming to his face as he rest back into his frame.

Severus was leaning over the kitchen table reaching behind him still as he tried to place the last of the salve on his back. It was in the perfect center and he was no acrobat. He grunt and lowered his hand down turning his head as he heard his back door open. His brows rose slightly, that was fast, he mused to himself. He couldn't contain his smirk as Minerva turned her sights onto him and gasped at his state of undress. In all the years that they had worked together, she had never seen more than his forearms and the occasional patch of skin through shredded clothing from time to time during his treatments that sent him to the hospital wing. He tilt his head raising a brow, he couldn't hide his amusement as she sputtered and turned her head.

"There had better be a reasonable explication." She huffed swallowing down her embarrassment. She hadn't missed the numerous scars that crossed over his chest. Nor the fact that he appeared completely hairless. How could a man his age be _hairless?_ His skin was even paler than she could have imagined, his ribs looked like they had been flayed open at some point the scars faded red and raised. Various burn patches around his upper chest and shoulders, no doubt from student potions gone array He had a slim waist, much smaller than she would have thought given the boxy look to his attire. Though she suspected that was intentional.

"Indeed." The pain was still in his voice and he tried to clear his throat. He turned away from the blushing witch to put the salve back into the hutch having given up on getting that last little patch.

"Severus!" Minerva jolted him as she turned back, her curiosity peaked when she heard the pain in his usual timber. She moved quickly to his side looking at the large slash like mark that ran from the top of his left shoulder down to his right hip. "What on earth happened?" She was so close that if he were to turn and face her he'd likely knock her back. So he stayed as he was his hands tightening around the jar, "There was...a bit of a defense in place." He grumbled, his injured voice popping slightly. Downplaying what he'd found inside her mind was his best strategy to seeing that she was taken from his care. He knew that he'd not cured what laid in the darkness, perhaps only delayed it's powerful reach. He tried to conjure the image of the creature to no avail. He hissed slightly as she touched the mark on his back, all his muscles jumping.

"What are you doing woman?" He growled turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Shut it." She huffed grabbing the salve from him. It was a small struggle to which he quickly conceded. She took the salve and pushed his head to look away. He grunt from her mistreatment but said nothing as she put a bit of salve on the last patch of his back. His shoulders slumped as the pain started to wash away. Minerva spelled the remaining salve from her hands and thrust his ripped shirt into his hands. "Cantankerous man."

"Insufferable woman." He grumbled as she turned away and toward the sitting room. He was finally able to pull on his shirt without a sparking pain and sighed softly as he tucked it into his pants. It would help keep him covered for the time being. Though it would reveal some of his chest at least he'd have a moderate amount of decency.

Minerva saw her on the lounge immediately, she noted the discarded layers of torn clothing as well. She stepped carefully towards her. She could see that the girls eyes were open, but her head was turned away from her. Though as her heal clicked heavily onto the floor she watched Hermione turn her head slowly. Her mouth opened as she suppressed a gasp her hand coming up to cover her gaping mouth. Severus brushed past her as he returned to collect his clothing. He paused for a moment as he picked up his frock coat frowning at it's state of disrepair. He tossed the useless jacket into a chair and turned towards Minerva.

Hermione could hear footsteps, an odd sound if she really thought about it. She turned her head slowly her eyes turning up and down trying to locate her new companion. As another set of foot falls joined the first she became more curious. She arched her chest a bit, it was the best way for her to shift her head. Her eyes moved between where she believed them to be.

"Miss Granger..." Minerva spoke softly slowly coming closer. She watched the girl flinch and slowed to a stop.

Hermione knew that the new comer was a woman, her voice felt so familiar. It's clipped tone and accent ruffling something in her otherwise empty brain. She flinched when she called out what she assumed to be her name. She didn't know why she felt so cold towards this woman but she didn't want her to come any closer. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and turned her head away.

"Severus..." Minerva turned towards the seemingly disinterested man, "What on earth has happened?"

His jaw ticked a bit before he straightened himself up, "I have done what you asked me to do." He said keeping his face passive and his eyes dark and cold. _I have endangered someone under my protection, once again._ His inner voice was louder than ever before, the words that came from his mouth did not match the voice bustling inside. He didn't want to be responsible for her life any longer. Almost loosing her inside her mind had hit something hard inside his soul. Something he promised to never do again.

Minerva watched her junior struggle to hide away a deeply engraved fear and felt her heart break for the man. She hadn't known all the reasons for why he did what he did, but she had learned very quickly that there was _always_ a reason. "Severus this isn't about Lilly Potter anymore," She paused watching him twitch as if she'd slapped him, " This is about you rising to the occasion and shedding your coat of sins." She had his attention now, "You are a remarkable man. Why won't you let others see who you truly are?" Minerva pleaded her voice heavy with emotion.

"That was not what was agreed. " _That is not who I am._ He said stiffly, turning his eyes to look at anything but her. His face showed anger and disgust but his eyes. They showed something deeper.

"Severus! I won't let you fall into that pit of despair and hatred you carry with you." She took hold of his scowled face turning it to look at her, "You have saved, _so many,_ " she shook his head slightly hoping to garner his strict attention, "So many, it's high time you allowed someone to save _you."_

 _Save him?_ He looked down at Minerva his hands coming up to pull her away from his face. He didn't want nor need to be saved. He was quite content in his misery. It was comfortable, _liar,_ it was safe, _liar_ , it was all he had known, _coward_. The very idea of having something more felt, selfish and dangerous.

"I just want to be left in peace." _I don't want anyone else to be harmed in my presence._ His inner voice translated. He growled baring his teeth like a cornered wolf.

"Oh Severus, this isn't peace." His grip had tightened around her wrists but she refused to pull away or be frightened, " This is self isolation..."

He growled at her his lips thinning in a hard line. "It's what I want." _Was it?_ He said forcibly. His inner voice chortled. How had this conversation turned from the care of the girl beside them to his personal vendetta against the world?

"Severus," she whispered his name with such sadness,"Have you become so enslaved by you fears that you can't even imagine something more is waiting for you?"

His face tightened considerably and his grip threatened to break her aging wrists. "I had freedom." _I had a comfortable prison._ He punctuated each word, a heavy pulse of pain running through the scar on his neck as he stared directly into her eyes, "You are the one standing between it and I." _Take the girl and leave!_ He shouted internally.

"No Severus, you've disillusioned yourself." She met his stare with one of her own. "As long as you carry your past upon your back, you will never, "she shook her arms in his grasp to accentuate her point, "be truly free."

He was seething inside, so many emotions were running through him at that moment, but he refused to have his actions be dictated by such fleeting, useless, unnecessary feelings. When had his inner voice become so loud and so pushy? To talk over his own spoken words? To interrupt his thoughts?

Hermione had listened intently to the entire exchange, though she hadn't actually heard the words Severus spoke, rather she _felt_ the words he didn't speak. She felt a painful anger rising in her own chest. She hadn't known where it had come from; only that it felt suffocating. She made a small noise in the back of her throat; her hand falling from the lounge reaching towards the voices nearby. Her fingers reached out through the air, searching; so fragile, so desperate. She arched again trying to reach farther.

Severus corner eye caught the movement and it momentarily caused him to pause in the breaking of Minerva's wrists. He swallowed thickly as those fragile fingers reached towards him. As if begging for him. For _his_ touch. He watched as she tried to reach them; the fabric of his pants lightly caught in one of her nails. His brow furrowed, what on earth was the silly girl up to?

Minerva turned her attentions to the girl as well. She was reaching for him, though she'd flinched away from her. She watched Severus' face shift through deep seated emotions. She slowly pulled a bruised wrist from his grasp while pulling down his other. She made his hand brush against Hermione's. She felt his fingers flinch from the contact and tighten as he tried to pull his hand away. But despite her age, she was stronger than she appeared. It didn't help that the man was running on empty. It had been two days since she last saw him. Having given him the privacy he had craved. She suspected that he didn't even know how much time had passed.

Hermione gasped as she felt skin beneath her fingertips. It felt familiar, like it was part of who she was. She reached out even more as the closed hand came into reach she wrapped her trembling fingers around it.

"She needs you Severus." Minerva whispered keeping their hands joined, "You managed to do something, that five years of professional healers couldn't have done in their wildest imaginations." Her voice was soft and coaxing. She wiggled her wrist free as his hold started to loosen. Hermione's fingers took hold of his index finger clutching onto it tightly. Her white sightless eyes staring somewhere between them. Her brow furrowed somewhere between pain and anguish.

Severus flexed his index finger slightly felling her trembling hand take a tighter hold. The muscles were too weak to hold him in place. He could have freed himself at any given time. Something, though, something stopped him and he carefully wrapped his other fingers around her own allowing her to keep hold of him. He felt it too, like a small thread of communication between them. Something had happened when he jumped in front of her. Something powerful. He swallowed slowly turning his heated eyes towards Minerva's knowing gaze.

"You need rest." She said softly taking his chest in her hands pushing him closer to the lounge. "I don't know if you know this." She said as she silently summoned the chair into place before gently pushing him down into it. He seemed to be in a trance and she was not above using it to her advantage. "It's been two days since I came here." She watched his brows raise as he tried to comprehend her words. His brain felt fuzzy again, like it wasn't just his own anymore. The edges of his normally sharp wit were dulled and he was finding for once in his life, he didn't mind. His body all but melted into the chair his eyes growing heavy. Minerva wordlessly summoned a blanket from the upstairs taking it into her hands as she watched him fall into a deep much needed rest. She laid the blanket over him mindful of the hands that joined between the chairs.

Hermione felt the movement of the man she clung to. But she refused to release him. It was real, it was what she remembered, it was all she could remember. All she could focus on since the time he appeared before her, a broken soul inside of her personal hell. She had heard Minerva clearly, her heart thumping with the new information. 5 years? She had been stuck inside her prison for _5 years?_ It hardly felt possible, the only memory she had was the day of her injury. It reset her internal clock every time she viewed it. Had she really lost all that time? Her mind drifted to the others inside the memory. Her friends, she had felt their connection was strong, but she couldn't recall any other memories with them. What had caused them to grow so close that they would risk their lives for each other that way? Where were they now? She paused, flexing her hand. Did they make it out alive? Were they dead because of her? Tears started to well in the corner of her eyes garnering the attention of her mentor.

"Shh...Hermione..." The voice came from the other side of the lounge making her jerk her head. "It will all be explained in time." Hermione felt a hand in her hair and squint pulling away just a bit. Screaming inside her mind, _Don't touch me!_ The woman took the hint her hand disappearing from her brow. Hermione kept herself shifted away from her. She started to feel the blanket that was tangled around her get pulled away. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat. It sounded no more than a whimper, akin to an injured animal. "It's alright." The voice came again, "I'm just going to lay this back over you." She did as she said and Hermione felt the warmth enveloping her again. She wanted to rest, but refused to allow herself to fall asleep. She couldn't risk it. It was too dangerous. No she had to remain alert and awake.

Minerva watched the girl twitch beneath her kindness, her face held a look she had seen in only one other. It was a look of deep focus and unwavering drive. She glanced to Severus; his face currently completely relaxed in sleep. His hand resting over the edge was lax in Hermione's grip. He was out cold and from the looks of their ordeal it would be a while.

Minerva ran a silent diagnostic charm over Hermione, it was meant to be painless but the girl felt it instantly wash over her and grunted her disapproval. Minerva paused but didn't disable the charm. The sigils and runes that appeared made her sigh in relief. Other than her apparent memory loss and her odd behavior, she was dehydrated but otherwise in perfect health. She canceled the charm, "I suspect you may feel a bit peckish?" Minerva's voice was gentle as she offered an olive branch.

Hermione's lips pursed tightly together, her eyes shifting trying to locate the voice with her eyes. How long had it been since she actually _felt_ hungry. She couldn't even recall. What was she supposed to eat? What foods did she even like?She did feel weak, but the feeling of hunger wasn't something she was currently aware of. She rationalized, that it wouldn't hurt to eat something. She did feel dreadfully tired, perhaps a bit of food would perk her up. She slowly nod her head, not trusting her voice to make proper words.

Minerva smiled softly and dismissed herself quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the reupload. There were some errors that had to be fixed. I rewrote this at least three times so I may have missed some. Please enjoy! As always thank you for the kind reviews!

* * *

Minerva stepped into the kitchen, she put a hand on her heart and took a calming breath. Her mind was turning over everything she knew as she retrieved a small glass filling it with water. It wasn't much, Severus hadn't shared as much as she would have liked about her condition. She knew she wouldn't receive a daily report or anything but she had hoped she'd been aware of some progress. At present she was just glad she had woken earlier than usual. She didn't dare think what could have happened had she not arrived as promptly as she had. She pursed her lips a bit as a frown crawled across. The man was stubborn enough he probably would have forced himself to remain conscious even as his body shut down. She sighed softly as she tried to think of something positive. He _did_ call out to her. He _did_ ask for her help. She nod her head, it was a personal development on his part. He had never so much as asked for someone to pass the gravy let alone help him in his time of weakness. She looked towards the sitting area with a soft smile. He had certainly changed the past few days. Like something was loosening the tight vice he kept around his heart.

"Mi-Hermione?" She called softly as she returned to the sitting room. She decided to drop the formalities given the situation, hoping to coax the girl into a more relaxed state. The girl in question was laying very still, so still in fact Minerva's heart skipped a beat thinking she had stopped breathing. Though the girl had let out a soft sigh to calm her beating heart.

Hermione didn't jump as she called her name this time, but rather lazily shift her eyes around following her movements. She stopped scratching momentarily, a tiny bead of blood caught under her finger nail from opening the healing scab. She heard her name through the soft buzzing in her ears. She paused in her scratching to turn her head towards the voice. Her hand still stretched out holding onto Snape's index finger.

Minerva had given her a potion of some kind, it had lit all of her nerves on fire. It burned hotly, but faintly like the feeling you'd get if you stuck your hand on a live electric wire. It ran through everything; she even would have sworn to feel it through every one the hairs on her head. She hadn't made a sound through the process but her toes had curled and her chest tightened. In the end she did feel marginally better. Though it had tasted most awful. Like cherry flavored charcoal it left a horrible taste in her mouth but she didn't utter a single complaint as part of her knew this woman meant her no harm.

Her thoughts were more clear and she was actually able to lift free arm to her face and shift her legs into a somewhat more comfortable position. The grip on her professor's hand tightened as she regained a moderate amount of strength. The woman, who introduced herself to be Professor McGonagall, moved closer to her now. She still felt a bit wary but it was ebbing away slowly. She believed completely that Professor Snape would not have called someone dangerous to them in the current situation. That thought alone, gave her comfort. She had felt the trust and respect he had shown her during their argument. Though still her own mind failed to retrieve it's own consolation.

"You must be a bit uncomfortable." Her voice was gentle but very close, Hermione jumped ever just so having lost track of her movements, but didn't pull away this time. Minerva smiled gently at the small victory and slowly waved her wand in a lazy but exacting circle, "Alright now here we go..." The lounge started to rise up underneath the girl, bringing her to a more comfortable upright position. The chair groaned and creaked from it's transformation but otherwise didn't resist. Now Hermione sat, her legs slightly bent over a hump, her upper body elevated, high enough to simulate the real act of sitting up in a chair. Minerva did take note that one of her finger nails was slightly discolored and made a mental note to discern the reason at a later time.

Hermione winced only slightly as the shift happened, her legs protested the movement more than most, though burning feeling died out quickly. She was able to pull her arm into her lap now the blanket having pooled allowed her arm to rest comfortably. She took a slow deep breath using the back of the chair to keep her head up and turned her eyes towards the dark shadow that obscured the light that had been shining so warmly on her face.

"Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Minerva said as she picked up one of Snaps frock coat buttons from the floor and transformed it into a comfortable cushioned stool. "But, there will be time enough for that." Her voice was soft as she watched Hermione's emotionless face. "For now, I'd very much like it if you'd drink this." She came just a bit closer, hesitant as if she were approaching a stray animal. "It's water." She clarified moving her offering to rest in front of her charge. "It should help." She added softly as she watched Hermione shift her head looking over the top of the offered water. The girl blinked slowly, before trying to lift her hand. It made it halfway before starting to tremble. She grit her teeth and willed it to move. Minerva noticed instantly and reached over taking gentle hold guiding her hand to take hold of the glass. She would have bet her morning coffee that she saw a very Snape like sneer appear on the girls lips but it vanished too quickly for her to be sure. So then, with Minerva's help they brought the cup to Hermione's lips.

Her lips twitched as she felt the cool of the glass against them, she took a small sip coughing just a bit. Her throat didn't want to cooperate. She grimaced slightly before pulling it back to her lips again. More prepared for her bodies reaction this time, she took a reasonable drink. The liquid felt warm, like a soft burn as it slid down her throat. It left behind a cool tingle as it's natural magic got to work. The second and third sips were much easier, the muscles in her throat more responsive the more she drank. It tasted glorious, her body immediately wanting more.

It took some time before she licked her lips out of reflex and finally couldn't stomach anymore. She turned her head away as the glass was half emptied. Her stomach surprisingly didn't revolt. She made a face opening her mouth; she attempted speech once more, "..Tha..nk...s.." Each sound was more difficult than the last her throat protesting the movement. She heard the glass be moved to the floor.

Minerva gave her a gentle smile and reached over to give her forearm a soft squeeze. Hermione jumped slightly from the unexpected touch but didn't pull away. Slowly, she pulled her hand from under Minerva's only to take hold of it. She searched for the elder woman's face as she felt a surge move through her. Like a door being blow open and closed, a brief wisp of a thought like a loose page in a summer breeze wafting along in the wind. Her eyes widened as she searched the darkness in front of her try to hold onto the feeling. It was in that time that she felt over encompassed by a new feeling. A feeling so painful, so deep she leaned forward releasing Minerva's hand to clutch at her heart. A small cry passing her lips as she dug her nails into her skin. Her face showed a complex mixture of pain, anger and sorrow as she tried to come to grips with the overwhelming power of it. Tears started to well in the corners of her eyes from the power of it. At the same time, Snape shift in his chair, his brow furrowed with sorrow; his lips pursed tightly as he turned his head more into the arm of the chair. His chest shift and his hand twitched in Hermione's grasp as his breathing increased.

"Miss Granger?" She reached forward gently trying to pull her hand from her heart. "Hermione?" Minerva leaned forward urgency in her voice, imploring her to respond. Her eyes seemed to move as if seeing something that was only for her and didn't react to her presence. Hermione let out the softest of breaths as her hand released to fall limp in Minerva's hold. The headmistress sat her arm gently into her lap searching her face again. "Hermione answer me dear. Can you hear me?" She gave her a gentle shake at her shoulders, watching her head roll heavily to the side a lone tear rolling down the slope of her pale cheek. Minerva swallowed thickly and reached up to her neck pressing aged fingers onto the vein. She held her breath as she moved them just so. Finally, they hit the mark, vein's pulse was strong and steady. Minerva could have cried as she pulled her hand back. She raised her wand to run another diagnostic spell but paused remembering the rebound from before. She swallowed softly and looked towards her eyes, they shone with unshed tears and unfocused; soft around the edges and motionless. Minerva gently took hold of her chin, thumbing away another stray tear absently as she waited to see if she would react to her touch. Hermione's eyes remained still, it was then she took note that Hermione had released Severus' hand. It hung limply between the two chairs, with a bit of dried blood from the horrid words of a madwoman. Minerva swallowed thickly as she looked towards Severus. His brow had furrowed more deeply, the look of restful sleep having disappeared from his features as he struggled inside.

 _Severus stood before the house that had started it all. His heart beating a vicious rhythm. It's exaggerated structure and deeply shadowed frame creaking in the storm heavy winds. He had stood before it so many times before, countless nights, he knew this scene well. The faint sound of an orphaned child breaking through the darkness called out to him, pulling a pain so deeply buried inside to the surface. Severus felt himself lured forward into its depths. Stepping in slowly, the shattered remains of a happy life crunched beneath the heal of his boot as he rounded the landing. The wave of trepidation that filled him, kept him in place as he stood, staring up at the twisting stairs, he knew, he always knew, what laid at the top. He closed his eyes as his contrition washed through him. The sound of Harry was filtering down slowly winding itself around his heart._

 _He took each step carefully, his hand leaving behind consternation on the banister as he forced himself to ascend. The dread that weighed down his heart slowed his body as neared the final judgment. He reached out slowly his long fingers pushing open the half hinged door. The crying in his ears swelled as he pushed through. He saw her instantly, her sightless eyes staring right into his soul. He'd felt it then, the resounding crack reverberating in his darkened soul, as he collapsed sideways to support his grief upon the scorched door frame. As he collapsed beside her, all sound drifted from him. He pulled her in close, his hold unwavering as he let out his own cry of grief._

 _As he released his lament, the image around him started to melt to a more recent memory. As he clung so tightly and rocked her body in his, tears heavy with regret called out into the heavens. The walls of the nursery slowly started to melt away and Harry's mournful cries flew away on unseen winds. A large door appeared behind him; a brilliant light filtering in through the seal casting him and his sin in it's dark shadow. He pressed his cheek tightly to the top of her head, refusing to let her go, his tear filled eyes hazily taking in the change of the floor. The soft carpet melted away to a deep grey stone, the light from behind accenting the dark cracks. He choked back a sob and closed his eyes curling his frame around her more tightly. He would protect her, now and forever. His arm wrapped around her back, his hand cradling her soft red hair._

 _Then, ever just so, the most gentle of touches reached the back of his own head. A sudden rush of peace pierced through his heart rattling his core. The hand that held him was petite, smaller than he remembered Lily's hands to be, it slipped its way into his ink black locks. An arm, just as slender pressed into his own and kept him close. He sniffled softly a new scent reaching his nose, it wasn't hers, he knew, slowly his eyes opened and in a flash, the light shook and surged, the door behind them breaking free; blinding everything but two deep chestnut eyes, haloed in massive curls, staring unwavering into his own._

 _He found his arms empty and himself on his feet. His head turned in pursuit of his missing crime. The brightness dimmed and he found himself standing in a field of beautiful green grass and endless periwinkle blue skies. He raised his shaking hands up looking upon their innocence. His black clothing had vanished away leaving him a long light grey tunic, a chain of silver wrapped about his waist to keep the it in place. His heart beat fervently as he lowered his hands down, his mouth slightly parted as he looked just ahead. She stood before him now, haloed in that beautiful peace. She smiled gently and stepped closer, all the pain that had filled him slowly flowed away as he reached out towards her. She said nothing, but spoke so many things to his heart. As Lily bridged the gap, her fingers twining in his, he felt over whelmed with a serenity he had never once in his entire life, felt before. Tears of pure release, fell from his eyes as the feeling wrapped around him secure and safe, his eyes closed as the feeling started moving through the cracks of his soul, turning those furious red lines a pale blue. As he opened his eyes he started slightly. No longer was Lily taking his hand, no it was her, it was the one who he'd chosen to selflessly risk his own life for._

 _Hermione stood, dressed similarly to him, though her tunic was a brilliant white, fluttering with her hair in the gentle breeze. She said nothing as she pulled his hand closer to her. He swallowed so thickly as he watched her approach him with no fear, no wariness, no anger nor hatred. She smiled most beautifully at him as she laid her hand over his heart. Her eyes turned up from under her dark lashes, she gently pulled their twined hands down to rest between them, while the hand on his heart spread out it's fingers lightly running over the fabric of his tunic. She was waiting, waiting on him, as she watched those complex features of his face turn._

 _Severus took a shuddering breath and looked just over her head, Lily stood there, smiling so proudly at him, before slowly turning away disappearing into the light. His mouth moved to call out to her but his tongue stalled, the hand on his heart wasn't holding him in place, but he still felt it, he felt it's need to keep him there. She needed him, he was needed. More now than ever in his life, he was needed by someone who meant him no harm. Someone who needed him just as much as he wanted to be needed. All encompassing with a purpose greater than himself. A promise, of something more. His head turned down looking upon those riotous curls, his free hand rose and rest calmly against her cheek. His heart skipped a beat as he awaited her judgment. Her eyes remained fixed on his as she every so lightly leaned into his touch, those soft brown eyes closing with perfect trust._

Severus woke with a soft gasp starting slightly in the chair. His face felt wet and he instantly reached to rub his eyes, finding tears on his fingers. He snarled slightly, before that same peace from before softened his features. His jaw twitched a bit as he looked down at the shining remains of their connection. Why on earth had his dream turned in such a way? He had never had any of his nightmares take such a daring twist. What had summoned the girl to his mind? His teeth ground slightly as the very idea started to bring a churning feeling in his stomach. She was his charge and nothing more. This girl was no more there for him than anyone else in his life had been.

"Severus?" Minerva rose, great concern on her features, "Severus, are you alright?" She started to stand to go to his side when his hand raised to stop her. He said nothing as he brought that hand to his face rubbing his tired dark rimmed eyes.

There was a moment of heavy silence before Severus grunt, pulling away the blanket with great prejudice letting it fall to the floor. He pulled his legs from the extension resting them over the sides as he ran his fingers through his hair where her touch still lingered; his head hung low. He just wanted silence, and calm controlled thought.

Minerva seemed to take the hint as she carefully sat back down. His eyes catching the movement through his curtain of hair. "I'm going to shower..." He grumbled pushing himself to his feet very carefully. He'd not rested for more than 4 hours though his body was surprisingly light, filled with a new sort of strength that a heavy soul such as his hadn't felt in a very long time.

Minerva pursed her lips, pressing them tight as to control her tongue. She watched him move to the stairs something seemed lighter in his step as his strong facade fall away. She wanted very much to help him up but knew that he still would have enough energy to push her aside. He always seemed to have energy to push others away. Her face turned to sadness as his form finally disappeared up the stairs.

She let out her own small huff and turned her eyes downward, Hermione had the faintest of smiles on her face. Minerva's eyes narrowed just a fraction, before a smirk came slowly to her own lips. Her chest puffing up with pride, "You clever girl." She whispered.

As the sounds of pipes rattling with their purpose filled the downstairs Minerva pushed herself up. She had been keeping a close vigil on the two but now she seemed to realize that her presence was going to be greatly protested. In the intervening time she had removed the broken temporal reader from Herimone's forehead placing it into an inner pocket of her robes. Planning to summon Draco that evening. She had even taken care to mend Severus' most beloved frock coat. It's buttons were sewn tightly back into place, the worn fabric on the fringes neatly woven back into place. It appeared brand new in it's finished condition. A small token of her appreciation for the man's work. She gave one last look to Hermione's sleeping smile before moving towards the kitchen. She summoned her personal house elf to her side, she kept her conversation low not wanting to disturb Hermione. She sent the elf off to Madam Pomfrey to collect a variety of potions she knew Severus was more than capable of brewing but knew he'd have neither the time nor currently possessed the resources. The elf popped out with it's orders and Minerva nod her head taking a deep calming breath.

She had watched the man's face contort with his dreams, the pain, the sorrow that had filled his being as he fought against himself. She knew the man had a deep and difficult past, having watched him grow up herself. She knew that he was a insurmountably strong when the occasion was called for. Though she also knew that he was an exceedingly broken man. A life too hard, for anyone, he had rose above it all only to be held captive by his own heart. She knew she was the lesser to have light the flame and that it was his privilege to have been the great to have walked through the fires. For it was always the privilege of lesser men to light the flames that great men to be forged by.

Severus wanted nothing more than to collapse back into his bed as he entered his bedroom. The duvet was missing but at this point he couldn't have cared. His body felt an odd sort of mix of exhausted and refreshed, his dream was fading slowly from his mind and he couldn't stop himself from ruffling the back of his hair as he shook the feeling of her hand from his mind. He took a deep breath and leaned his head onto the door frame of the bathroom before thunking it hard enough to make himself wince and rub the spot. Pain cleared things up, yes, he grunt softly as he regret his decision. He pad softly into the bathroom as a gentle headache was starting to prick at the back of his senses. He glanced at himself very briefly in the mirror catching nothing but his scowl in return he pulled off his clothing tossing them haphazardly behind him into the hamper. He turned the taps and waited for the water to settle before stepping in. He hissed slightly as the water flowed over his frame. The sound of water helped drown out his thoughts before something pressed through. Something over the walls of his shields that he always kept so tightly in place. It's voice was soft and timid. He paused in his washing and sought out the intruder. The voice drifted away and seemed to tease him, before winking out completely.

Hermione inhaled deeply arching her back from the chair, her eyes opening slowly. She felt heavy again, but this time she believed it to be simply malnutrition weighing her down. She brought a heavy hand to her face, she hadn't wanted to fall asleep. She hadn't even realized she had until she appeared somewhere else. A place she had never been. It wasn't her mind, she knew, she was in someone else's. It was a startling revelation when she had realized just whose mind she had ended up inside. Her actions were completely her own she knew, but she couldn't watch the man who had saved her relish in such pain. She had physically felt it before she slipped into the void. His pain, his years of torment, all flowed through herself. She hadn't known why the connection was there but it clearly was. However, she found that she wasn't able to just feel what he was showing others on the surface, oh no, she was able to feel even deeper than that. Things that he had hidden away even from himself. She wanted to cry for him, scream for him. Tear the world apart for him. The injustice he had suffered through his entire life. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair, she of course knew that, but it was the actions of others, deliberate and thought out plans that had sought to the man's eternal torment. For that, she couldn't sit by and be another guilty person. She couldn't bring herself to just forget all he had done to help her. The way he had risked himself inside her mind. She didn't care if that was the only memory she ever had for the rest of her life. It was powerful it was what made him, who he was, deep down she knew. He was a good, honorable man, worthy of so much more and she, was going to do everything in her power to bring it to him.

* * *

"Are you sure about this mate?" Ron spoke lazily as he tried to take in his dinner. He was a still a bit hung over from the night before even though it was late evening now. He hadn't really taken the holiday very seriously having slept most of it away.

Ginny grimaced at her brothers behavior and turned her head to lean on her hand. Her mother and father had taken their son out for a night out watching muggle fireworks. Something her father greatly enjoyed and figured their son would enjoy as well. She took a bite of her own food as she glanced over to Harry who was taking a sip of his beer.

"How else are we going to get the truth about Hermione?" He said bluntly stabbing a bit of potato trying to keep himself calm. "I mean McGonagall told us she had taken care of everything and that she was safe and all, but doesn't that beg the question as to why we're not allowed to visit her?" He took a bite of his potato swallowing it down. His guilt was returning full force, he felt responsible for the entire situation. If he had taken more attention to her care, McGonagall wouldn't have so easily convinced the ministry to give her over. He stabbed a bit of meat, he was still arguing with the department of magical heritage trying to get Hermione's name added to the list of emancipated witches and wizards, to give her some sort of independent status. However, there was nothing he could do until her health was officially cleared. She had no parents, no relatives they explained, and so it was in her best interest that she be given to a reputable magical house to be taken care of. Apparently, his name carried only so much weight. They deemed him too young to care for someone not only older than himself but he too had no actual living relatives in the magical world that the care could default to. He sighed through his nose as he took another drink, it was his own fault but he was bound and determined not to let his bad decision make Hermione suffer any more than she had.

"I understand that, Harry I do." Ginny said gently, "But breaking into Hogwarts, to see if she is _possibly_ there is not only risky but it's dangerous." She urged softly trying to catch her husbands averted eyes, "We're not students anymore. We could get in serious trouble. And what if she's not even there? What if she's in some far off place that we've never heard of? Why can't we just go to McGonagall again and simply make a _polite_ request?"

"I don't want to be lied to anymore." Harry said pushing his plate away for his cistern. "I just, want straight forward answers." He took another drink, "I'm tired of being played like this. It's not fair to me, nor Hermione."

"When did you stop trusting everyone Harry?" Ginny said sadly as she rose taking her plate from the table, to hurt to even look at him properly.

Ron watched his sister move into the sitting area with her dinner before looking back at Harry, he leaned forward a bit, "I'm in." He said a small smile coming back to his face, "Anything for Hermione." He said as he reached forward the boys bumped fists before returning to their dinners. A new purpose filling them each for their own reasons as evening waned on.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak around their large frames. It didn't seem possible that they could both hide under it but there it was. It did reveal their feet from time to time, but the darkness around them kept it from being too obvious. As they neared the secret entrance. It was unused during their time in Hogwarts, but Harry had noticed it as they neared the castle while looking on the Marauders map for any sign of Hermione. He suspected that she was probably cloaked in some way he frowned and folded the map away. "It's this way, just behind that stone." He said hurriedly as a lone wolf howled in the darkness of the forbidden forest.

They hurried towards it, Ron muttering a spell to move it aside. They both glanced in either direction before Harry climbed in first, lighting the old and partially collapsed tunnel. Ron followed next pulling the cloak from his head and putting into Hermione's beaded bag. It had been found with her that night and Ron had begged to keep it. Not simply for it's use but because it held everything Hermione owned inside. He didn't want it lost or damaged in any way. It was his own personal shrine. He hadn't dared, in all five years to remove a single thing that he himself hadn't put in. Though he had been tempted many sleepless nights to pull out an old T-shirt of hers and hold it to his chest like a child with a teddy bear, always remembered to replace it the next morning.

Harry had been a man on a mission since his conversation with McGonagall. She had calmed his temper after a few rounds of self loathing screaming matches but ultimately he had conceded to his foolish and rash behavior. Hermione was like the sister he never knew he wanted. He owed so much of his life and success to her. He had dedicated the first two years into seeing into her care, even cried secretly at his wedding when she hadn't been able to attend. Though the time had passed and his first born had come. His life was taken over by a new purpose. To be a good father. He had thought of her daily but couldn't bring himself to take time away from his family. He felt torn between them. His duty and privilege of being a father; and his admiration for his best friend's and the responsibility he felt in her recovery.

Ron had taken it the hardest, actually having been there, he had watched the way her eyes had filled with so much pain, he could still feel her fingers digging into his shoulders as she pushed him down. The way her body unnaturally crumpled to the ground before him. He had tried his best to reach her. But he had been frozen still with a dread that he had lead to her death because of his distraction. His memory had been extracted for evidence, but the pain was left behind. He could remember very little in detail, he had never actually _seen_ the creature but had he felt it. It's shimmering form hunched over her. The sound it made as it opened its shining jaws. It's long fanged teeth glistening in the waxing morning light. The deafening scream that still haunted his waking and sleeping mind. The blinding white light that sent him into pitch darkness. He remembered the feeling of hands as he was pulled away from her, his mouth moving with no comprehensive sound. Alcohol was his current vice, it helped to dull his mind and keep her screams away. He hadn't meant to become so reliant on the substance but with everything that followed he felt it's pull stronger and stronger with each passing day. When he walked the streets, he could feel their eyes on him, judging him, blaming him. When he'd seen her, he wasn't able to contain the pain that grew inside with each passing day. No matter how many apologies he had placed upon her still form it never felt enough. He had seen it in his best mates eyes too. Though Harry had never verbally blamed him, he knew the other held him responsible. So there he was, woken from another night of drunken sleep to aid him. He couldn't refuse, even now as her screams echoed through his consciousness. The years had passed now and the pain inside had grown so powerful it had kept him away. He couldn't bear the weight of his agony.

They crawled in relative silence each occupied by their own thoughts, before too long they found themselves standing in front of a large rune protected stone. The tunnel had opened slightly to allow them both to stand before it. The map made no mention of the stone and Harry wondered if it had been put in, after the battle, to protect the school. It definitely didn't look as aged as the rest of the tunnel. "Lumus Maxima." He said softly lighting the small cavern. It was completely walled in with protectively inscribed stones. They only way they were going to get in was through the stone door. Harry scratched at his face a bit, his tongue twitching as he almost called out the wrong name of his companion. His mind instantly thinking, that Hermione would have been able to instantly solve the puzzle before them. There was a dull ache in his chest as he looked to Ron. "Any good at Runes?" He said finally as he lowered his wand down so they could attempt to read the inscription. Ron shook his head making a bit of a face, "I guess this is the end of the journey huh?" He sighed heavily leaning heavily against one of the walls his hand running down the cord to the beaded bag as he thunked his head back.

"Hey, wait a minute." Harry said striding towards him making a grab for the bag before Ron snatched it out of his reach holding it protectively to his chest.

"Hey what?" He snapped glaring lightly like a cornered pup, "Use your words." He said holding the bag against his heart now.

Harry took a calming breath not really offended about his friends behavior, he waved a finger towards the bag, "That's Hermione's bag right?" He said slowly watching Ron nod suspiciously. "Then there should be something in there about Runes, a book maybe?" He coaxed trying to get Ron to jump on his thought train.

Ron blinked dumbly as his foggy brain tried to jump on track, when it finally did he let out a most comical squeak and pulled the bag from his chest opening it. "I wouldn't even know where to-"

Harry cut him off as he pushed his wand into the bag, "Accio Rune's Textbook." There was a big of rumbling from inside the bag before a large tome jumped forth, Harry caught it with a small omph before looking to Ron with a triumphant smirk.

"You better not have broken anything." Ron quipped sullenly before pushing the bag back down. Harry just shook his head a bit as he opened the book for them to read.

It took them a good 20 minutes to find something worth trying. Ron stepped back holding the book open as Harry raised his wand to remove the protections. It was slow work but he managed to pull away the last protective rune. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair before raising his wand again wary of the possible failure, "Wingardium Leviosa." The stone trembled slightly before slowly raising. Harry carefully moved it to the side before releasing the spell. "Come on." He said as he squeezed through the opening he'd made. Ron snapped the book shut quickly stuffing it back into the bag jogging after him just as the stone shuddered and started to shut once again. A blue light showing that it was sealed once more.

They both looked back at it before turning forward again, Harry recast his lumous spell and they both started forward again. It wasn't long before the cavern walls turned to Hogwarts stone. The tunnel was starting to open up as well, the smell of stale water assaulting their noses. They each held their arm under their nose as he came to a small cross ways. They looked at each other as they started to recognize the inner tunnels of Hogwarts water system. They looked each way down the numerous channels before Harry pulled the map out again. It showed them directly under the dungeons. No doubt way below as the map miss-read their location to be near the Slytherian common room.

"Hey!" Ron barked pointing to the map. "Is that who I think it is?" He said urgently his eyes widening in shock.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said deeply watching the footsteps, "He's going to..." He flipped the map open a bit more, "Severus Snape's quarters?" Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. So many questions, the first of which was why did Snape even have quarters still in the castle? How had they not been purposed or otherwise removed? Secondly, if not just as important. What the bloody hell was Draco bleeding Malfoy doing in Hogwarts?


	14. Chapter 14

After Minerva had excused herself, and Snape had returned his beloved chair to it's original design, the day had dragged onward. Snape felt himself unsure of what exactly to do at with the girl who at present laid against the lounge staring out the window. He knew she couldn't actually see the beautiful front lawn but it did give him some sort of comfort that she was at least looking away from him. She wasn't strong enough mentally or physically to brave another trip inside her mind, nor to let him go searching himself. It left him at an impasse, he had to wait until she was strong again before he could seek out the deamon who threatened her life even now.

After his shower, he'd managed to put himself back to rights, the return of his beloved frock coat had set him a bit at ease as he was able to layer himself back up. The potions sent from Madame Pomfery aided in his headache and fatigue relief. He had made them a light lunch of broccoli soup and soft bread. It had been a difficult and trying process to get Hermione to even try it. She had worn his patience thin before finally turning her head towards him and taking a small sip. He'd put her soup in a cup, not wanting to have to spoon feed a blind woman and risk making a mess. She managed a full three sips before she very rudely pushed his hand away turning her head from him. He had growled at her and she snarled back at him. It was a very interesting trade of territory marking. To which he relented with a deep sigh setting it on a table he'd moved next to her transfigured chair. He promised to try again later to which the witch turned her back on him. It now sat hours cold as he turned a page in the book he was researching a spark of inspiration having lured him onto a new path.

She seemed deeply lost in her thoughts, until mid afternoon when she expressed her extreme boredom. She had begged him for something to occupy her mind. So there they sat, the sun waning behind the trees. Severus had his research text open on his lap as he softly read to her. It was dry and very technical material but he had watched a soft smile come to her face as she absorbed the information. He had forgone any attempt at small talk as he paused between passages taking down notes. She waited patiently for the scratching of his pen to cease knowing he'd pick up again where he'd left off.

Hermione hadn't meant to be so cold to her care taker, in fact she was mostly terrified that he'd realized she had slipped into his dream and knew that it was her who stood before him. Her fears kept her from trying to be too friendly to him. Though she very much wanted to hug him tight and swear to him that everything would be okay. That despite this new pit of despair she was eternally grateful to be out of her former prison. She knew better of it. She knew such useless words would be wasted on a man of his character. That he didn't need words, but actions. She had spent the better part of the day just trying to think on how she could show the man her gratitude. When he had tried to feed her she hadn't meant to push him away but her stomach had resisted most painfully and she didn't want to throw up all over everything. Her back was pulsing softly with a dull pain, from the top of her neck down to her tail bone. It had made it nearly impossible to get comfortable on the chair but she had tried her best, choosing to keep her face away from him so he wouldn't pick up on her discomfort.

Her mind had drifted a bit as she felt fatigue wearing at her waking mind, she shift slightly letting out a small sound of pain as her back protested the movement. The noise instantly caught Severus' attention and he looked over the brim of his book pausing softly before finishing the sentence he was on.

His eyes narrowed, she was still faced away from him, the blanket having fallen to her deeply curved waist, the tank top she was wearing showed the top of her back and he didn't miss the ripple of a muscle near her neck that her hair attempted to obscure. He sat up more straight in his chair watching as she attempted to keep herself from curling up. _Strong girl._ He thought idly to himself before closing the book.

"Miss Granger." He said deeply, watching as she tried to still herself, but her back still rippled with the cramping muscles. She didn't respond to him, too busy holding her tongue. He sighed heavily through his nose and stood walking away from her to the kitchen.

Hermione couldn't resist turning her head trying to follow the sound of his steps as they moved away from her. She let out the breath she'd been holding and a soft whimper as she wiped at her eyes. There was some shuffling before she heard his footsteps again, the lounge she was laying on started to shift causing her to squeak and hold onto the edge as it stretched itself back flat. She turned her head eyes wide and searching for his form. What was he _doing!?_ She reached out slightly as a small panic welled inside her. Not being able to see him, even though she knew he meant no harm, was still a very disconcerting circumstance as the man was very limited in his narration.

"You're in pain." He said a bit of an edge to his slowly spoken words. Her hand almost touched him but he side stepped it carefully. "You can't hide from me." He said as he stayed just out of her reach holding a jar of salve.

Hermione whimpered softly at his words and pulled her hand back. "I'm fine." She pushed out turning to stare down at the lounge. She was partially on her side trying to hold herself up on her elbow her legs turned awkwardly.

He took a calming breath as he waited for her to realize what he was planning to do. It was then he heard it again, softly brushing against his shields, _I'm in so much pain._ He swallowed slowly narrowing his eyes, watching the girl struggle to keep herself propped up. He pushed his own thought back towards her mostly as a test, _Roll onto your stomach. Now._

Hermione's eyes widened and her head jerked towards his general direction. She heard him as clear as if he'd spoken in the air between them. Her white eyes moved around the room as she tried to assess what they'd just done. _You...you can hear me?_ She thought timidly.

 _As clear as day. Now, do as I say. Lest you wish for me to help in the endeavor._ He smirked to himself as the realization washed over her pale face. Yes, he was not an ignorant man, he had known the little chit had slipped into his dream. Though it wasn't until just recently that he had realized the girl had actually sought him out.

Hermione paused slightly before swallowing. She grit her teeth before carefully untwisting her legs and shift herself onto her stomach. Her arms curled in at her sides her chin nestled over her fingertips. She heard him move around the side of the lounge and a slight scrapping of wood on wood as he must have moved his chair closer. She squirmed a bit as she felt the ties on her shirt magically wiggling free from their knots. She held her breath as the back of her shirt was pulled away. She felt dreadfully exposed and couldn't help but shiver. She closed her eyes and hid her face into her knuckles.

Severus noted instantly the girls reaction and realized his own fear and uneasiness of the situation must have been wafting over to her. He took a moment to completely shut down his walls, feeling the little wisp disappear from between them and watched as she relaxed just a bit. He took a fair amount of muscle relaxant salve, courtesy of Hogwarts Hospital Wing, onto his fingers before leaning over her. He started at her neck pushing away the hairs that had freed themselves from her braid during the day, before starting to slowly massage small circles along the curse line.

Hermione's face tried to relax, her breath coming out in soft controlled puffs as the magic tingled along her skin. _It hurts._ She thought loudly, hoping to reach out, but only found her thought rebounding back at her. She hid her face farther into her hand keeping her jaw set to forbid any sound from escaping.

Severus was completely focused on his task, his eyes watching her breaths raise and fall under his fingers. The bumps of her spine were less visible now but he could still feel them rolling under his fingers as he moved. The muscles had started to slow their movements as he made it to the halfway mark. He pulled back to retrieve more salve when he looked to her face. A small tear was starting it's way down her cheek but she hastily swiped it away with her fingers burrowing her head down more. He pursed is lips as he carefully opened their connection again.

 _It hurts, it hurts so much! Why does something that's supposed to help me hurt so much?!_ Her thoughts were loud enough to echo through his own mind causing his heart to constrict. He hadn't meant to bring her more pain, he had only sought to relieve it. He had checked the potion himself; it was properly made, by all rights it should have alleviated the pain. He saw it then, faintly against the crease of the scar. A blue spark of magic that sucked everything inward. It was stealing the magic inside the salve and hurting her in the process. His eyes narrowed and he couldn't stop a sneer from gracing his lips as he set the salve aside. He watched the blue sparks stop just where he had with the salve and looked towards her face once more. It was still mostly hidden in her hand and he couldn't help but feel guilt rising up inside him. Everything he'd done to help her, everything the healers had done was doing nothing but feeding the beast that had laid waste inside her. He couldn't stop himself as he brought the back of his hand down towards her temple. An apologetic look on his features as he silenced their connection once more. He lightly pushed away stray strands trying to coax her face from behind her hand.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so gentle, so soft, anyone who would have heard it would have sworn it's owner to be under the control of the imperious curse. His words carried the weight of those who had gone well before him in her care. Severus' hand continued to gently glide across her temple.

Hermione had hesitated hearing those words, before slowly she pulled her hand away shifting her face more into his gentle touch. She closed her eyes, her long lashes brushing against his finger tips as he gently wiped away one of her fallen tears. She sniffled just a little before the hand she'd used to shield herself lightly brushed against his palm. She wanted to hold his hand, it gave her comfort though the reason why she hadn't yet discovered. She hiccuped just a bit as she swallowed down her tears, the pain in her back had started to dissipate if only halfway. His hand started to pull back and she attempted to take hold of it, but his fingers slipped through her own as he straightened himself up. He was sorry for so many things, she could feel it, but her mind refused to focus on the swirling mirad. She made to shift before a hand kept her down by her shoulder. She felt the draw of clothe over her bare skin and the ties magically being wound together once more. Once that was finished the hand on her shoulder relented.

Hermione slowly turned as she was allowed to move again, her face searching, she reached out in front of her, her hand landing on his knee. It trailed up his thigh just a bit before raising up seeking out his chest. She had a most desperate look upon her face. Severus couldn't help but watch the agony mirror his own. He didn't know what she wanted from him in that moment; he only watched her hand reach out towards him. Dangerously close to his face.

"Please..." She whispered softly, begging, "Hold me..." She inhaled a shaky breath as she continued to reach for him a fresh swath of tears welling up in her eyes. For so long she had lived, day after day, feeling nothing but painful curse after painful curse. Her body and mind ravaged beyond recognition. Her mind left to nothingness as she woke to her new nightmare. She was so tired of the pain, the ache of loneliness, the feeling of nothing but fire and darkness curling around her flesh. She just wanted something pure, and soothing. Something real. "Please..." Her voice was barely a whisper as her hand started to fall, a choking sob shaking her frame.

Severus stopped her hand just as she started to pull it back to herself. His hand closing gently around her wrist, as he pulled it back towards himself. He leaned down pulling the offered arm up to rest on his shoulder, to which she clung desperately to, her fingers grasping the fabric tightly. He wrapped his arms under her own as he pulled her from the lounge. She was still rather easy to lift as he pulled her to his lap. Her legs moved a bit awkwardly as she tried to help him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders easily enough while he adjusted her legs to sit over the arm of the chair, her body resting between his legs pressed lightly to his chest. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. She sat low against him, the top of her head resting just below his chin. Her arms had pulled back slightly, one resting in her lap while she clung to the others bicep, pulling it to wrap around her back. She closed her eyes tightly as she listened to his beating heart. Her tears fell silently as she took in his warmth. Even through all his layers of clothing she could feel it radiating from him. She shift just a little pressing her nose against the seam of his coat, inhaling his scent; memorizing it. He was real. This was real. She told herself over and over.

Severus closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm gently around her. He rest the other lightly on the arm of the chair his head leaned against the backrest. He watched her carefully unravel. All the pain, from the past five years started to flow through her, it was overwhelming. Flooding his own senses and pushing lightly against his shields. He felt her tears drop onto the hand that held her shoulder. She made to shift more, pressing her chest more fully against his own. Her arm slipping out to the side resting between his hip and the chair. She clung gently to the front of his jacket having released his arm in the process. She curled her legs into the seat with them, pressing them against the arm and his thigh. She was small enough to fit both of them somewhat comfortably. Her shoulders trembled as she released a heart wrenching sob. No longer able to restrain her grief. He closed his eyes against the sound his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head.

They stayed that way for a very long time. Nether one breaking the cleansing silence of understanding between them with useless words. Hermione's cries having worn her already weak frame down. Her head laid heavily against him, her arms folded between them in their laps, curled lightly around themselves. Her breathing had evened out to a slow steady rhythm indicative of sleep. Severus himself had allowed her presence to relax his own reservations regarding their situation. His hand had released the braid he'd made in her hair letting the curls fall down her back. He's massaged the back of her head near the end, hoping to lull her into a much needed rest. With his success he had brought his own arm to dangle lightly at her hip. His other still on the arm of the chair as he contemplated his next move.

He had no desire to sleep another night in his chair, as much loved as it was. He desperately missed his bed. He tilt his head down looking into her sleep relaxed visage, he was sure she would be out for a long time after the much needed cry and made his choice. Carefully, he shift her legs, slipping his arm under the crook of her knees. She did make a small noise shifting her head just a bit but otherwise didn't stir. He gave her a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders tucking his hand under her arm against her ribs. He kept her body angled towards him so her head wouldn't fall over his arm as he carefully stood up. His legs protested the movement and he couldn't help but wince from their lack of circulation. He bent one then the other carefully mindful to her shifting hands, one falling from her lap to dangle in the air in front of them. When she made no other protests he started towards the stairs. He took them carefully, sighing heavily as he reached the landing with no further issues. He entered the room he had prepared for her and very carefully laid her out on her side. He had known her back to be problematic from the beginning and didn't dare lay her flat. She made a small noise her hands opening and closing in front of her. He pulled an extra pillow from under her head and carefully placed it between her arms. Instantly they wrapped around it holding it tightly. Her legs curling her into a perfect little ball. He paused just a little longer, assured that she continued to rest, he pulled the blanket up around her tucking it gently behind her back to help keep her in position before letting the front rest lightly over her. She let out a soft sigh and turned her head into the pillow relaxing into the softness of the bed.

He took a step back a yawn starting to overcome him. The mere temptation of sleep was already causing his body to prepare itself. He moved towards the door closing it softly. The door to the bathroom was open, it would provide him the perfect position to hear her should she wake, as his bed was far from the entrance door but rather close to the bathroom door. As he entered his room, he made sure to widen the opening to the bathroom door before starting to work off his coat. He divested himself of his layers in no time pulling on some grey sleeping pants, forgoing a shirt as his meager supply had all been dirtied in the past few days and he'd been unable to wash them. He'd since returned the duvet to his bed and greedily crawled under it's warmth. He laid out on his stomach putting an arm under his pillow. He was out in seconds.

* * *

"The map can't be right can it?" Ron said chewing on his thumb nail a bit, "I mean, does it need like updated or something?" He said helplessly.

Harry just shook his head, "No it's right." He said pursing his lips looking down the tunnel that would lead them up into the main corridor. At present Draco's footprints were standing just before the door leading to Snape's chambers. The boys had argued a bit on which way to go and delayed their interception of the mysterious Slytherin. Now they stood just beyond a door that would lead them to their interception.

"Alright...just keep your wand at the ready." He said folding the map into his back pocket, "If anything goes pear shaped, just run for the head office yea?" He said gripping his wand even tighter now. It wasn't the first time he'd been in a tight situation with the blond since their subsequent honorable graduation from the school. He'd run into him a few times in Hogsmead and at the Hogshead on rare occasions. They had never paid either much attention both of them having had their reasons for what they did that night.

Harry and Ron nodded to their mutual agreement and pushed open the false wall. The corridor was dark, Harry had double checked the map making sure no students were anywhere nearby before they both slipped out. They cast a disillusionment spell on themselves as they rounded the bent corridor. Draco stood just before a large wooden door heavily reinforced with iron. He was muttering something under his breath running his wand along it's frame when he paused.

Draco could _feel_ someone or something behind him. It interrupted his attempt to disable his Godfather's blood wards and he slowly lowered his wand gripping it more tightly to his chest as he slowly turned.

"Who's there?" He called out squinting his eyes in the darkness. He noticed a small shimmer and pointed his wand towards it, "Reveal yourself!" He flicked his wand pulling the disillusionment from Ron who glanced down at himself before pointing his own wand towards Malfoy a curse at the tip of his tongue.

"Weasley?" Draco looked most confused before his eyes flickered towards another shimmering form, he flicked his wand again tearing Harry's spell down next, "Potter! I should have known." He said backing himself up against the door keeping his wand out, "What are you doing here?" He demanded his stone cold eyes flickering between the wands pointed straight at him.

Harry lift his chin, "Same could be asked of you!" He flicked his wand towards the door behind Draco, "Bit of spring cleaning?" He asked with an arched brow.

The blond narrowed his eyes trying to decide his next move. He wasn't going to answer, not because he wasn't allowed to be there, but because he simply didn't want to. He licked his lips slowly as he watched the two of them glance back and forth to each other. In that moment of distraction he let loose a cloud of smoke from his wand transforming instantly.

Two spells struck the door where he stood making the entire hallway groan. Harry felt more than saw a black flying _something_ over their heads and turned his wand towards it. He fired again, taking out a tiny bit of stone as the bird flew around the bend of the corridor. Ron too had let off his own stunner missing Draco's tail by a feathers breath. They both were about to take off after him when a house elf suddenly appeared before them. It said nothing as it grabbed hold of their respective legs and they found themselves instantly whisked off to the Head Office.

They landed hard on the carpet, finding themselves instantly bound with their arms at their sides their wands taken into the elf's tiny hands. It scurried out of sight no doubt towards the desk as it offered it's catch to the headmistress.

"Why is it," Came the long drawn out voice of Professor McGonagall as she round the small love seat coming into their vision, "When there is something going on in this castle, it always involves you th-two?" She corrected her self carefully as she looked down at the two struggling young men.

Both of the men had the sense to look quilty and lower their eyes. Though Harry did glance up briefly only to see that arched brow of judgment awaiting their answer. He lowered his eyes quickly again and licked his lips, "We'd like to see Hermione..." He admitted softly.

She pondered whether she should leave them bound on the floor but decided their quick and rather merciless extraction from the corridor would help keep them in check. She waved her wand lazily as she took a seat on the sofa behind her. She took a deep breath her eyes shooting up as she sensed Draco's return to the office. She was after all the headmistress, she was privy to certain extra things, the castle was part of her now, she could feel it's wards and all that threatened it's safety. It wasn't until the first curse was fired however, did she decide to round up the two boys. She had given them a chance to prove that they weren't as foolish as they apparently were. As it was, she flicked her wand releasing her two captives and with another flick, cracked open the door just in time for a large black owl to come swooping in. It landed on the back of the couch it's eyes piercing the two as they got to their feet sheepishly taking their seats in the chairs nearest them.

McGonagall was having none of their silly house rivalry tonight however and promptly thumped Draco on his head three times sending the boy back into his human form. The awkward angle made him stumble back just a little as he came to rights. He grumbled something but as McGonagall raised a brow at him he wisely shut his mouth and busied himself with dusting off his jacket.

"Now then." She said clasping her hands over her crossed knees looking between the three of them, Draco having come round to sit in a chair between the two sides. He leaned back lazily looking for all the world disinterested but inside he was sharply focused on what was going on. " It has come to my attention, that you two, not only risked your own safety by attempting to enter Hogwarts illegally, but have also fired off dangerous spells inside it's confines, with no regard for your or anyone else's safety." She glanced slightly at each in turn. "You do realize this is a _school_ Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." She lowered her gaze directly at them now, looking over the rim of her glasses, "What if a student had wondered in on your little duel hm?" Harry and Ron both blanched at the thought lowering their eyes even further if it were possible. Their shoulders hung with shame and guilt. "Now, as much as I understand your need for information." She paused glancing to Draco who was absently picking at something on his jacket. " This can not be ignored." Her tone was sharp and undoubtedly laced with danger. "As it is, I don't feel like waking the minister, tonight." She watched the boys relax back into their chairs a little, "But you can be assured I will be have a very long, conversation with him come tomorrow." She watched them wince and nod their heads in understanding. Both just happy they weren't going to be carted off to Azkaban. A sharp nod and she turned towards Draco, "Were you able to get in?"

"No, I was very rudely interrupted." He sneered sideways at Harry. " But the wards were seeming to react to me." He said with a nod, "They recognized our connection, I think I'll be able to get in next time."

"Why are you trying to get into Snape's chambers?" Harry couldn't help but blurt wincing at his lax control over his tongue. "More so, why are they still even in the castle?" He glanced upward towards the portrait that still hung inert.

"They are still in the school Mr. Potter, because they are protected by a very old and very powerful blood magic." She answered swiftly, no use in dangling more mysteries in front of them given the lengths they had gone already to solve the one. "A magic that either Snape himself has to come and remove." He watched Harry pull back visibly, and her heart ached to tell him the truth, but knew it to be neither the time nor place. Draco too noticed and lowered his eyes just a bit, "Or, someone who has become part of his family line." She motioned towards Draco.

"He is, was, "Draco corrected carefully, "My Godfather." He didn't want to even give that much but the look from McGonagall pushed his tongue.

Ron's mouth made a small 'o' as he took in the information, he mumbled a small apology to Draco for attacking him and chewed on his bottom lip, as he leaned forward the beaded bag that was around his chest slipping forward. He gasped as items started to tumble out of it, various potion bottles, a random T-shirt and a few small notebooks and a quill.

Minerva furrowed her brows as items that should not have fit, spilled out. Ron's reaction to their displacement however, was extremely disheartening. He all but threw himself forward onto his knees quickly pushing all the items back in. As a vial rolled toward Draco he leaned down to pick it up turning it in the light. "Essence of Dittany?" He had just enough time to notice the bottle was almost empty before Ron snatched it back. "It's Hermione's okay..." He mumbled to himself as he tried to push the items back through the opening obviously upset. "Just shove off." he growled as he pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak tossing it towards him as he made room to set the other items back inside more securely.

Minerva's heart ached in her chest and she looked at Draco who very slightly shook his head, he knew his godfather, he knew him well enough that if she revealed him now he would run. He would run and never look back.

Minerva lowered her eyes just a bit as she weighed the options. She and Draco were the only ones who knew exactly where he was and, how to find him. She had given Draco the spy glass to help add his flight path, but the wards were set to allow anyone in who had been there before lest they were manually expelled by the house's occupant. Not that she would ever tell Severus that directly. She looked back to Draco who's jaw twitched, before throwing up his hands and flopping back into the chair obviously washing his hands of the entire situation. He was, after all, only in this truly for himself and Severus. He would run with him, taking his family along if need be. What did he really care if the boys suffered. It was a lie, but it was a well crafted one that wrapped around his heart and kept him calm in situations just like this.

Minerva decided, "Mr. Malfoy would you please see to the task I have given you?" Her voice was cool and collected, she was giving the boy reasonable deniability for the conversation that was sure to follow. Draco was no fool his lips pursed as he realized her choice though always one for an opportunity he slowly nod his head standing carefully. He nod his head just a bit giving one more glare to Harry and Ron before he made for the door.

Harry watched him leave before swiveling back towards his old head of house, awaiting answers.

"Minerva." The voice came from high above them as Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully his tone warning her of the choice she was about to follow through with.

The woman to her great benefit simply flicked her wand silencing him. She did it often enough that he didn't even feel offended anymore. The other portraits in their frames snickered softly before deciding it was a very good time to make themselves scarce. All but one, it's black visage shadowed by the candle light.

Ron had sat himself back down sensing the tension in the air he swallowed thickly and turned his strict attention to the woman who sat very tense before them.

She took a deep breath, "Miss Granger is currently in the care of someone who you believe to have long left this world." She spoke cleanly and slowly watching their eyes narrow. "In the time since her transfer from St. Mungo's this particular person had worked untold magic in the progression of her care." She shift slightly holding her knees a bit tighter, "However, it has come to my attention that Miss Granger is in a far worse state than was originally assessed." She raised her hand silencing the question that threatened to tumble from Harry's lips, "She is awake, and has healed considerably." She assured, "However, she has no memory of who she is." Her jaw ticked a bit, "Nor of the relationships she has cultivated in this lifetime."

Harry fell back heavily in the chair as his mind rolled around the new information. He ticked it off like a list inside his mind; Hermione was alive, someone whom he didn't dare to suspect was also alive, they were taking care of her, they had woken her from her coma but she had no memories. He swallowed thickly as he glanced up at the frame rest beside Dumbledore's empty frame. "It's him isn't it..." His voice trembled slightly as he raised a trembling finger.

Minerva didn't even bother to look behind her, she knew exactly to whom he pointed. She nod her head very slowly her lips terse.

Harry had only shown the memories Snape had given him with a select few people, two of which were in the room with him. He knew of Snape's true loyalties after all the time he had spent making their lives miserable. He thought he was in shock from that revelation but this one hit him like a two ton truck. He had watched him _die._ He had seen the life drain from his face as his blood ran over his hands! How was it even possible!? So many new questions popped to the surface of his mind but he pushed them away for now.

"Where are they?" It was actually Ron who broke the contemplative silence, his eyes harder than ever his hand clutching tightly to the beaded bag.

"They are safe, away from all prying eyes." Minerva assured him gently watching his hands shake around the bag as he nod his head processing his own thoughts.

"Would...would it be possible to arrange something?" Ron licked his lips, his tone extra polite, the very idea that Hermione was awake and aware enough to hear his apologies lit a fire in his heart. He looked to Professor McGonagall with such hope.

"I will, do everything in my power to see to it that you two will be able to see her." She spoke carefully, "But I can not guarantee the results of your meeting." She remembered how Hermione had pulled away from her initially. How it burdened her heart. She could already tell Ron was close to his own breaking point, she wasn't sure if he was emotionally strong enough to be rejected by the only girl he ever fell in love with.

The silence stretched slowly between the three of them. She watched the young men nod and process their feelings openly. Slowly Ron rose, gently pulling the beaded bag over his head. He cradled it in his hands looking down at his lifeline of five years. He wanted to help in anyway he could, maybe Hermione had thought of something and put it in the very bag in his hands for just this occasion. He took a deep breath reaching in pulling out the T-shirt he'd always held onto while he slept. His bottom lip wobbled as he pushed it into his jeans pocket before slowly offering out the bag to Minerva. He had tears in the corner of his eyes as he tried to hold back the emotions that were running rampart through his mind.

He took a shaky breath, "Maybe...maybe she left something in here...that may help..." He whispered as Minerva gently took the offered bag.

"Thank you Mr. Weasely." She could tell the boy was moments from breaking down right there. Harry had sensed it too and came to stand beside his friend. "I suspect your next visit will be through the floo?" She motioned for Harry to take Ron over lifting the intrusion wards from the fireplace. Harry nod as he pulled Ron into the hearth with him accepting their wands in the process. He mumbled a very soft but very grateful thank you as he took a handful of floo powder she had stood to offer to them.

Minerva nod her head as both boys disappeared in the green flames. She closed her eyes and set the pot back upon the mantle. She stared down at the worn beaded bag as she contemplated her next step.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the numerous emails my followers must be getting with chapter update notifications. I'm going back through and correcting only small grammatical mistakes, there is no need to go back and read them again. (Unless you want to of course!) As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter as my way of saying thank you!

* * *

The night went by languidly. The morning bringing a new light upon the humble manor. The light was just starting to filter in when a piercing scream disrupted the tranquil visage.

Hermione was running, as fast as her feet could possibly take her. She dared a look behind her as she wove in and out of the tall bookcases. How she had found herself back inside her prison she hadn't known. She only knew one thing. Escape. She could feel the creature swelling behind her, it's jowls open large and wide as it took great pleasure in the chase. She pushed hard on one of the book cases sending it and all its empty tomes crashing forward before she darted down the row. Shelf after shelf falling like dominoes, crashing loudly sending the darkness swirling away like a smokey plague. It nipped at her heels slowing her movements and masking her path as she pushed through to another row, so like the others. She had found herself lost inside its maze, searching desperately for the door that held her freedom.

Abruptly, the creature appeared directly in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop; her eyes wide as she took in its appearance for the first time. It was large, tightly white skinned, it's skull large devoid of any eyes, ears or nose. It had only a large open mouth filled with sharp curved teeth, a long tongue hung down twisting like a snake as it slowly crawled forward. It stood on four legs, but it had a human like shape. The skin pulled extremely tight outlining its overly defined muscles of its chest and back. Its arms were the size of an average human male's its biceps rippling as it moved its weight. Its back was wide and hunched over. Its back legs spread wide to keep its stance low, its thighs heavily shadowed from the skin pulling against the muscle, no doubt it was built with a great skill for jumping. The end of its legs held large feet with equally large claws that scratched at the stone floor. Its large oversized hands moved even closer to her. It had five fingers, but each one held a long narrow deep black claw that looked like it could tear anything asunder with the smallest of efforts. Hermione could feel the dread inside her swelling to the surface stilling her suddenly heavy feet. Her breaths came out in irregular puffs as her entire being trembled.

"Please..." She begged her hands coming up to clutch at her heart, "Please, just kill me already..." She was so tired, so tired of running from one nightmare to another as she stared down the base of her fears.

The creature seemed to smile wider as it closed the distance between them. It reared up on its back legs standing head and shoulders above her. It's long claws reached forward taking hold of her head with the utmost care. Hermione took one last trembling breath closing her eyes for the insurmountable pain to come. She could feel it's saliva dripping down her chin as she pressed her eyes tighter, tears streaming down her face. Its grip tightened marginally, "Please..." She whispered against the claw that had wrapped around her face pressing directly into the opposite temple. The creature let out a low growl as its grip tightened painfully around her, its claws crisscrossing, digging right into her temples as she let out her cry of unbridled anguish.

Severus had woken instantly, his heart pounding in his chest at the sheer power held in her voice. It was so unlike the other screams. This one was a pure unadulterated terror. His skin grew instantly cold as he all but vaulted out of bed, running with blurred eyes through the bathroom, he didn't pause as he went to her. Her eyes were closed but her mouth still held open from the scream that had run out of air. Her face was red as she didn't take in a new breath. Severus instantly pulled her head up, his other hand going to the center of her chest giving her a rather ungentlemanly like shake. She sucked in the smallest of breaths but didn't inhale fully. He gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back pressing her rib cage trying to get her to kick start her breathing reflex.

"Miss Granger!" His voice was thick with sleep but it was still loud and powerful. "Miss Granger!" When she didn't respond he dropped her back down using his thumbs to open her eyes. He pierced her mind with such force that he had to catch himself as he stood inside her dream. He tumbled forward as he landed, catching himself on a fallen book shelf. He looked up just in time to watch the creature that held her form a loft vanish in a white puff of smoke upon his presence. It had snarled only briefly at him letting him know, that it knew, he was there; before making its dramatic escape. He paid it little attention as he rushed over. He caught Hermione on the way down as her legs instantly collapsed. He wrapped her into his arms holding her tightly to his chest, carefully lowering them down. He cradled the back of her head hiding her face into his neck as she let out a deep sob. The dream started to melt away as he pulled them both from her mind.

As Severus returned to his own body his arms moved without hesitation wrapping her up into his lap shielding her head against his chest. She took a deep breath her eyes opening of their own accord as she tried to center herself around what had just happened. She could hear something beating loudly in her ears, she wasn't sure if it was her own heart or the one her ear was pressed against. At present, she just couldn't care. She closed her eyes and weakly wrapped her arms around the ones holding so tightly to her.

"I saw it...I saw it.." Her voice shook against his chest.

"I know..." Severus' voice was soft, bordering on consoling as he rested his lips to the crown of her head letting her babble.

Severus closed his eyes as he held her head firmly to him, his lips continuing to rest on the crown of her head as he tried to calm the adrenaline that was running through his system. He could feel his own body trembling from the after effects of his actions. He hadn't moved that fast, in a very long time. He was just glad that he'd acted correctly.

It was as his rush started to abate that he realized he was without a shirt. His scarred skin pressed very tightly against her own as he refused to let her go. He felt a swell prudence as he slowly relaxed his hold to look down.

Hermione had of course taken notice at how warm and soft her Savior felt against her cheek. One of her hands had drifted down slowly to wrap around his exposed waist, her thumb lightly grazing a raised scar. She could smell him even more now as she took in a slow calm breath. Bumps appeared under her cheek as she must have raised goose bumps on his skin. She swallowed slowly too afraid to really move in either direction. The current situation of undress notwithstanding, she didn't want to let him go. Not now, not ever, she was safe. She felt a residual tremble shake her all the way down to her toes and she slowly turned her head pressing her nose into his breastbone.

The fear and dread of the dream were quickly leaving her as she focused on him. His strength and quick actions having saved her once again. She couldn't believe she had almost given up. Given up on him, on this.

As all the morning excitement left his body and his mind started to clear, he lifted his lips from the crown of her head taking his own deep breath to center himself. He slowly reached down pulling her arms from around him gently pressing them to her own chest. She lifted her head her eyes sadly searching his face as he started to shift out from under her. "My apologies, Miss Granger." His voice was deep, filled with something she couldn't identify. She whined softly as he laid her back to rest on her bed. She curled her arms around her stomach too weak to really keep hold of him anyway. It was in that given moment her stomach gave a very riotous growl sending the tension in the room away. She couldn't help but smile and let out the softest of giggles. Severus allowed himself this little reprieve and let a small smile slip over his lips.

He pushed himself to his feet running a hand through is sleep mussed hair. He was thankful that the girl didn't have her sight in that very moment as it was no doubt sticking out at odd angles, disrupting his sour and intimidating presence. "I will return shortly." He said softly as he turned to go back to his rooms.

Hermione just nodded slightly as she closed her eyes, her dream was fading away fast. She focused on the feeling of his warmth fading from her cheek, not wanting it to leave. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and rubbed her face into her own mass of hair.

Severus grabbed his brush as he passed through, running it through his hair quickly before tossing it to his side table. He opened his closet and pulled out his last button up shirt. It would have to do. He dressed quickly enough not wanting to keep her waiting too long.

When he returned he found her with her arms over her head stretching slowly. Her tank top had ridden up from their little scuffle exposing her stomach to the morning light. It flexed as she stretched. She felt marginally stronger this morning and it showed as her stomach had started to fill out a bit more. The potion's he managed to get into her were doing some bit of good at least. He knew he'd have to get a few more into her, despite the backlash. She'd never recover if they constantly went back and forth with the creature inside. He moved towards her dresser pulling out a normal t-shirt and shorts. He glanced back over his shoulder as she made a soft noise, she had curled herself back up on her side this time. He pulled the clothing from the drawer moving over to the bed. "Do you feel like you can dress yourself?" He asked gently coming to sit on the rocking chair near the edge.

Hermione pursed her lips a bit, somewhat unsure. She did feel stronger and her arms and legs were responding much better than yesterday. She could feel a wave of embarrassment coming from him and decided to give it a try. She nodded her head just a bit reaching out in front of her.

He placed the clothing into her waiting hand and pushed himself back up. "I'm just going to... get some product for your hair. Call out when you've finished." He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and moved back towards the bathroom. He closed the door almost all the way and returned to get his hairbrush. He busied himself with pulling out his own hair from its teeth.

Hermione listened to him leave before running her hands over the clothing in her hands. She quickly discerned which was which and staying laid down on the bed started to untie the ties on her tank top. It was an easy enough task. She pulled the top layer away from her tank top and pulled her arms through the shirt, having felt for the tag to make sure it was in the proper direction. The fabric felt new and unused sliding effortlessly up her arms. Getting it over her head was a bit of a challenge, she still didn't possess enough strength to sit herself up without an aid of some sort. So she wiggled on the bed as she pulled it down. Sighing softly as it was over her chest. Not that she had much to cover, she had come to find. She wasn't sure if she ever had anything worth admiring. She pushed that thought away as a more pressing issue of getting her new shorts on took priority. She had untied the sides of her shorts easily enough, coming to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She thought back to the awkward man and decided it was all he could manage just to keep her clothed as she was. She didn't hold it against him but perhaps when that woman returned, she could discreetly ask her for more layers. She managed to get one leg in before having to take a small break. Her stomach gave another growl and she refocused her efforts. It took some wiggling and creative pulling but she managed to get the shorts up to their proper place. They were long enough to cover everything important, resting just above her knees. She wouldn't worry much about it.

"Finished." She called out softly as she pushed the blanket against what she supposed to be a wall. She heard his footsteps returning and smiled towards where she believed him to be.

Severus let out a breath thankful that the girl was able to get dressed by herself. It had been difficult enough to do when she was unconscious but now with her thoughts open and free he didn't even want to consider the task.

"Right then." He said having tucked his hair brush into his back pocket. He didn't think she would be able to sit up long enough for him to brush her hair properly so he decided to give it a try after breakfast. "We're going to go downstairs. I'm going to need to pick you up." He said it as if he was asking her permission when clearly he had carried her up while she slept.

Hermione decided not to dwell on the contradiction and slowly raised her arms to let him know she'd aid him in the task as best she could. She smelled him before she felt him, he smelled gently of lavender as he leaned down picking her up under her arms wrapping one arm around her back tucking his hand once more under her armpit taking hold of her rib. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder accidentally pressing against the scar on his neck. He took in a sharp breath as he tried to swallow down the pain. He shrugged his shoulder slightly trying to get her to move her hand.

Hermione felt the pain roll through him and into her, her own neck pulsing slightly. Her eyes widened and she quickly moved her hand to the bone of his shoulder holding on tightly to his coat. She felt him relax against her as he pulled her legs up next. She sent him a soft apology and rest her head against his shoulder as he started to turn.

She sighed softly as he maneuvered them through the door frame. Opening the door with the hand under her legs was an interesting sensation, she felt the cool breeze as it swung open and she curled her toes just a bit. Her throat no longer pulsed, but she made a mental note of being very careful with taking hold of him in the future. A sudden flash, the smell of blood and his rasping last words filtered through her eyes before she forced it back. It was, after all, the only memory she could recall; her mind had gone to it by default upon feeling the pain of his neck go through her. The wave of immense helplessness had come and gone as she tightened her hold on the man that was very clearly right there with her. Her head leaned up; her hand lightly touching his hair, she could almost feel his frown as she allowed her fingers to twist the bottom curl just a bit before she stopped herself. Yes, he was real, he was there, and he was with her.

The stairs felt a bit scary, a bit of vertigo causing her to tighten her hold as he leaned forward just a bit to make sure his foot fell sure. She made no protest as he turned them to the sitting room. Her lounge chair was still flat and he made to lay her out on it. She uncurled her arms from his shoulders as she rested back on the lounge, letting out a soft sigh.

Severus paused as he looked down at her. She looked, unmistakably beautiful. Her eyes were partly closed her legs bent slightly turning her waist just slightly. Her arms were rest gently against her stomach and chest fingers curling in a stray hair that had fallen over her shoulder. The rest of her illustrious mass of hair was splayed out over the edge of the lounge falling in small ringlets. The morning light highlighting the curls making them shine a most beautiful gold. Her sleep tossed hair just appeared more curly and more wild. It wasn't frizzy like it had been in her youth. He had remembered that mass of hair very distinctly through out his teaching. How it had slowly calmed as she brought her magic under control that it no longer sought escape through the tendrils. He took a calming breath and turned to look for his wand, he'd absently used it for a book mark and went to the stack of books. He bent his head as he looked for it. Finding it in a book on the bottom stack. He pulled it out from under the other books carefully, he opened the book to the saved page not taking care to look at the page as he left it open atop the book he'd been reading to her the night before. Once his prize was acquired he turned back to the lounge.

"I'm going to transfigure the chair from under you. Do you want your legs propped up or left down?" He came around the corner of his own chair as she turned her head towards him. She paused a moment before answering.

"Straight please." She shifted her arms preparing her body for the change in position. Her lower back still screamed in protest, as he'd been unable to administer the salve. It ached most painfully sending little bolts down through her legs making her thigh flex. She tried to push it aside for now as she felt the chair rising up to meet her. She found herself in a nice sitting position and sighed happily letting her head thump back against the ridge.

Severus had taken note of her legs twitching and vowed to do something about it later, once he was finished with the chair he set his wand back into the open book. His arm tingled a bit and he rubbed his sleeve pushing the thought away. He watched Hermione mirror his actions, however, instead of rubbing she scratched absently at the scabs.

"Don't." His tone was short but not hard.

Hermione's fingers stilled, "Why...?" She just wanted to scratch an itch. What could have been so dangerous about that? Her eyes furrowed as she ran the pads of her fingers over the raised letters. Her mouth forming each letter silently as she tried to discern the word, M...U...D or O, B...A hand clamped down over hers halting her progress. She felt him pressing into her mind, Please don't. He asked her so gently, his being filled with a deep sadness, not for himself but for her. It was a new feeling to come from him, and she couldn't stop herself from gently caressing his mind back with a peaceful reassurance to heed his command. Her fingers twitching under his palm. As he slowly pulled back so did she it still itched and she made a face to let him know as much.

"I'll get you some lotion." He said dismissively turning away with a quick glance back to make sure she listened to him, her hand had twitched but she kept it on her chest. He turned to return upstairs thumping up loudly to betray his location. Hermione huffed softly and rubbed vigorously over the place to sate the feeling before crossing her arms over her stomach to pretend as if she hadn't just stuck her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Snape returned in no time a small bottle of Muggle lotion in his hand. It didn't have a strong smell but it was good for dry skin. He came back over watching her face with narrowed eyes, knowing instantly that she'd at the very least touched her arm again. Deciding to leave this fight for another time he leaned down pulling one of her folded hands out to place the bottle into her hands. "Use as much as you'd like." He paused straightening, "It's nonmagical, it shouldn't affect you adversely." He added as an after thought. He watched her hand curl around the bottle and a soft thank you passed her lips as she felt along its design.

"I'm going to make some eggs, do you like jam or butter on your toast?" He was being exceptionally accommodating this morning, she noted.

"I'm not sure...both?" She gave him a gentle smile turning her head towards him, her eyes looking somewhere near his stomach.

"Right then, you will eat all that I offer you." He straightened himself up, "Even if it takes you two hours." His tone was deadly serious. He wasn't going to waste his efforts like he had yesterday. She needed to eat, and her body was starting to protest just as much as he was. She nodded sheepishly before putting some lotion into her hands rubbing it slowly through her digits before starting to work it up her arms. He nodded his head with a satisfied look before turning to the kitchen to make his promised meal.

Hermione let the lotion roll over her, she took time to take stock of her body. Her wrist was especially sharp, the bone rolling under her fingers as she massaged the lotion in. Her forearms were just as thin, barely a muscle to be had, she could feel it moving under her fingers as she worked but it was hardly enough. When she had finished with her arms she gently reached up to her neck. It too was very thin, not a single ounce of extra around her jaw nor under her ears. Her shoulders felt equally narrow and hallowed as she dipped her hand down into the crevice. She could only imagine herself to be a walking skeleton and the image made her frown. She leaned carefully over to her legs, carefully pulling them up a bit as she worked the lotion into her knees. Knobby would have been an understatement as she ran her fingers down her shin. The muscle underneath was solid but very small. She flexed her toes lightly feeling it shift. She wagered that it couldn't have been much bigger than her poor excuse for a bicep. She rested back on the chair taking a bit of lotion into her palm she ran her hand under her shirt. Despite her compressed position, her stomach felt barely there. The skin was tight and rough, her fingers grazed over a rather deep indent near her rib tracing it up between her breast bone and back over her shoulder. It felt faded in places but still very present. Another roughness had met her fingers along the center of her breastbone. Scars. She paused before running her finger along its length again, it was a scar, and a rather large one, she wondered if she had a matching one on her back, if that could have been what was causing her discomfort this whole time. She made a bit of a face as she hazarded a guess to what she must have looked like. How ugly and deformed she must have appeared. She bit her lip as she held herself back. She had never thought herself exceptional in the beginning, but as she took full stock of herself she realized, that it was no wonder the man who cared for her was so reluctant to see her, let alone touch her. She wouldn't have wanted to touch her either. She sniffled a bit as she pushed the feeling down. She set the bottle of lotion to the side as she curled her arms around her stomach. Letting the feeling of self-depreciation waft over her, she allowed it to fill her.

Severus was just putting in the toast when he felt her wash over his shields. He frowned deeply as he listened to her inner catalog of her body. He cracked the eggs into the frying pan as he listened to her discover each new blemish or bone. The way her thoughts lingered over the curse that ran across her chest. She had no memory of what she looked like, other than the one on the final day. She had looked unhealthy even then and it gave her no consolation as she took in her current state. He paused in his efforts as she thought about him, and his resistance to touch her. The way he constantly pulled back from her whenever she tried to touch him. How she brought that upon herself and he couldn't help but still his hand pushing out of his safety.

 _My prudence is in no way a reflection of your form._ His words wrapped themselves around her, he could hear her pause in her own thoughts as his words reached her. He felt her turn them over, and weigh each one as he started to mix their eggs. As he felt her start to reject them and he pushed forward again, _You're beautiful._ He hadn't actually meant to project his image of her from that morning to her, but he felt he couldn't restrain his observation. The way she laid out, the sun in her hair. It had been truly a beautiful sight, if only to him.

Hermione gasped softly as the blackness of her sightless world shift into a projected image, she was awake but she was seeing a memory. His memory. The perspective was higher than what she would have expected, she hadn't really thought about how tall he must have been. She was seeing exactly through his own eyes as he looked down at her. Her hands went to her parted lips as she took in her form through his eyes. She wasn't sure why but it was a most peculiar out of body experience, watching and feeling through another person's perspective. The way he took in every detail of her health, gauging and assessing it for her future care. It wasn't a lecherous stare, no it was a look of someone who cared for the well being of another. She had to agree with him about her hair, it was very beautiful against the morning sun. She couldn't help but smile at that small bit as the image slowly faded away. She ran her hands lightly over her arms, trying to re imagine their structure as she had seen from him.

Severus took a deep breath as her inner turmoil calmed and left his mind. She had an uncanny ability to just jump right over his walls and walk through any door he put in her way. It was heavily distracting and made his chest flutter with senseless things. He pushed a fair amount of eggs onto a plate as the toast popped up from the toaster. He took the bread cutting it in half before spreading out butter and jam. He set her plate aside to cool as he made his own. It was meager, even for him, but he found that he wasn't that hungry this morning anyway. He took both plates into the sitting room looking for a place to set them down. He placed his own in the seat of his chair while he moved over to the lounge.

"The plate is a bit warm." He warned as he brought her hand up to take its side. She wrapped her hands carefully around it resting it in her lap. "Eggs, on the left, toast on the right." He said absently as he picked up his own plate.

"Thank you." Her fingers danced over the edge of the plate before brushing against the spoon he'd provided her. She picked it up slowly turning it the proper way around before going to her plate. She used the fingers of her other hand to carefully scoop up a bit of egg and brought them to her mouth, she chewed slowly before swallowing it down her body approving of the taste and texture. He watched her take the first few bites, making sure she was capable before tucking into his own breakfast. They ate in relative silence the sound of utensils clicking against the china their only accompaniment.

Hermione had managed four full bites of her eggs before deciding to give the toast a try. The jam was sweet against her tongue and she couldn't help but smile. She felt a bit of jam drip down to her chin and stuck her tongue out to get it. Snape had taken that moment to glance over at her and couldn't help but let out a juvenile snort at the sight as she tried to get the little drip. She made a ridiculous face before just using her finger to swipe it into her mouth. She turned her face in his direction feeling his eyes on her and gave him a mirthful giggle.

"It's good." She said after licking her lips, she brought her toast to her mouth taking another bite. Her stomach was starting to roil and it slowed her chewing a bit.

"I'm glad you approve." He drawled, "Though perhaps a small break? I don't believe you wish for it to make a reappearance?"

She nodded her head slowly as she set down the half eaten corner of toast. She took a few deep breaths as she waited for her stomach to settle down. She was insatiably hungry but her body had other ideas to her intake.

It had been so nice to see a smile on her face, after so many days of seeing nothing but pure anguish on her features. It made him relax to know that deep down under all that torment she was still there inside under it all. He could recall her laughing so happily with her idiot friends from the high table, watching them interact with each other. He hadn't made a habit of watching them but on the occasions that he had he had always noticed her smile. The light that shone in her eyes as she kept the two boys from certain death. He wasn't certain when the light had fallen from her eyes, nor when her smile had lost its shine. He hadn't seen them during that year, but when he watched her through her eyes in her ever living memory he couldn't feel any joy coming from her. Of course, it would have been ridiculous to smile on that day. But even when they would escape certain death, he'd felt no spark of happiness from her, only the unending sense of doom. He leaned back as he took a bite of his own toast as he tried to pull any memories he could of her and her friends to the surface of his mind. The image he had sent her seemed to work. He pondered the implications of the discovery. If he was able to send her memories, could that possibly help loosen the hold on hers? Could she step into his mind and see his world? He lingered on that thought. See his world...see...his brows rose, would it be possible to give her sight through his own eyes? Even if it was only temporary it would help immensely in his search for the creature. He hadn't seen it, and every time he had searched her mind for its image, it was never to be found. She had said to have seen it this morning when she woke from her dream. Could she identify a picture of it in a text if she were only able to see it? Oh this was most certainly a clever creature. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione was never slated to escape from that prison. That the creature had in fact meant for her to stay there until her untimely death. His appearance seemed to have stoked the creatures flames. With the door between worlds open, the creature was more aggressive than ever. What was it searching for? What was it feeding on? He had taken a guess that he was pulling in her magic over the time, but it didn't feel like that was the creatures ultimate goal, if it was, surely it could have just taken the magic and fled. No, it was after something else. Something deeper. He took another bite narrowing his eyes. What on earth was the creature after?

Hermione kept her arms wrapped around her stomach; the nearly finished plate in her lap. The pain radiating through her limbs was starting to become too distracting. Everything felt tight, like a dry rubber band. She feared if she moved just a little out of the allowed range she would seriously tear something. She took a deep breath turning her head towards the window.

"I do believe, I advised you to eat it all." Snape said as he stood to return his plate to the kitchen. He watched her face twitch as she turned her head down to where she knew her plate to be. The mirth had left the corners of her eyes as she fumbled to take hold of the toast she had previously discarded. Her fingers trembled a little as her back twitched. She sneered just a little before slowly bringing the toast to her lips. She took a large bite glancing up towards him with the most mockery she could manage as she made a show of chewing. She was upset, she was in pain. She was grouchy.

Severus couldn't hold back the brow that rose with her temper. He decided to check into it after he took his plate to the sink. He opened their connection and was bombarded with a throbbing pain. It slowed his steps for only a moment before he cut her inner thoughts off. Would it constantly be like this? He pondered, he supposed his bed side manor wasn't the best but the girl could at least use some of that temper to just tell him she was in pain. What on earth was she hiding it for? He opened the box left by the house elf, quickly grabbing a muscle relaxant, a mild pain reliever, the salve from the night before, and a mild sedative. If she remained as tense as she was he was never going to be able to guide her into his mind. He pushed the bottles into his pocket before picking up the jar of salve making his way back into the sitting room.

Hermione had managed to swallow down the rest of her breakfast in a few quick bites, though they were currently threatening to make a reappearance she managed to keep them down. She was half tempted to throw the plate at him, a sudden anger tickling at her senses. She thought better of it and settled for crossing her arms tightly around her stomach.

"Stop it." He growled as he came closer to her taking the plate from her lap and setting it in his chair.

"Stop what?" She inquired with a small raised brow turning her self towards him, "Stop acting like you?" She lifted her nose into the air as the feeling surged between them. Severus was never one to strike out physically and suspected that may have been her influence as his hand twitched before it came up to point right at her nose. His lips twitched before he controlled himself and let his hand drop lest her control over his emotions let loose and he was to do something most regrettable.

"Take these." He exhaled heavily through his nose as he spoke he uncorked the muscle relaxant first, "It's going to hurt, I know but you mustn't be deterred." He was gearing himself up, locking down all his walls this time. There was no way he was going to make it through these rounds if he wasn't mentally prepared.

She took the offered bottle, thinking to herself, if she were to get sick, maybe he'd calm down a little and just let her move more slowly. She'd survived five years like she was, what was the sudden rush now? She, of course, hadn't been following his current train of thought from the mornings silent musing session. She swallowed licking her lips before tipping her head back. She decided to take the potion in one big gulp. It proved most dangerous as her stomach rolled and she had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep everything in.

It was slow and quick simultaneously. The potion started to relax her muscles in her back and legs just reaching near her arms when the first bolt hit her. Her head fell back as she held back her scream. It was stronger than before, she suspected because she'd taken it in one big gulp, a decision she was instantly regretting. Her back arched against the lounge and her head fell back baring her teeth as she growled through the pain. Her hands were curled into tight fists, thankfully Minerva had taken the time to trim her nails or there may have been blood. It lasted only about 30 seconds before her entire body released and she took a deep breath. The head rush was a bit exciting as she opened her eyes trying to get the dizzying feeling to subside. The potion started to get to work on its designed task and she could feel the knots in her back releasing. She shook out her head slowly raising to hold her temples.

"This next." His voice was cold, as it needed to be, he was doing everything in his power not to just stop everything and just hold her close to him like she desired. But he couldn't stop now. She needed to be ready for what was to come.

She took a slow breath raising her hand for the vial to be put into. She wasn't going to give up now, she licked her lips just a bit as she leaned back again. With a deep breath, she drank it down in two big gulps. She offered it out accidentally dropping it to the floor. Snape was quick though and stopped the vial from shattering on the floor. He watched her body lurch forward as she dry heaved. Her face contorting once more as she held her own against the blue sparks that rose over her skin. The effects of a pain relieving potion and a pain that she wasn't supposed to feel was most dreadful. Instead of taking away the pain, it centered it and she tried her best to push it aside. Just as before the pain lasted no more than 30 seconds. Her body was in a state of extreme strength and extreme wariness. Her head thumped back even heavier now as she breathed her mouth open as she tried to take in air. How many more did she have to go? She grimaced as he wrapped the third vial into her already trembling fingers. She pressed her eyes tight as she knocked it back in one gulp. The reaction was most violent this time causing her arm to jerk out to the side throwing the bottle towards the hearth smashing it against the stones. Her hands went to her head as a throbbing pain threatened her reality. She could feel herself being torn in between the voids. Her vision shifting and swirling as whatever it was inside her was trying very desperately to call her to it.

"No!" She breathed as she clung desperately to this reality. "I don't want to go!" Tears fell down her face as she played tug of war with her soul.

Severus moved then, his hands covering her own he closed his eyes focusing in on their connection, he called out to her to follow him, to follow his voice. She turned towards him in the swirling vortex, his hand reached out for hers and as soon as he felt those small fingers in his grasp he pulled, _hard_.

The world around them started to swirl and melt away to a deep blue, Severus had hold of her hand as he pulled her down to her feet. As soon as they landed the girl leaned forward grasping her knees as she took in her thoughts.

"I think..." She breathed, "We've royally pissed it off..." She shuddered a bit slowly straightening her back her head over her heart as she looked up towards him. She blinked as she actually took him in. They weren't in the real world, they were somewhere else entirely. A sense of familiarity washed over her as she turned her head to take in the world around her. Doors. Loads, and loads of doors. They stood in a circle around them layered back as far as she could see. They were all different in design, some looked aged and worn, while others looked matriculate and beautifully detailed. Her breathing calmed down slowly as she turned her eyes back to the man who stood before her. He looked years younger than her mind had seen him in her own memories. There was a softness and fragility to his features. A vulnerability that she knew no one had ever seen. Until now.

"Where...where are we?" She asked timidly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You are, "His voice came from all around her, though the visage in front of her didn't speak, "In a most unprecedented place. A place no one has been willingly allowed to enter before." His voice was slow and deep speaking each word very carefully. "You are, Miss Granger, inside my mind, being given unrestricted access to its inner confines."


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione turned slowly holding herself a bit tighter as a small flicker of pain reached her. She could still feel her body but it was odd like everything was dulled. She took in all that was around her. It was the first time she had been in someone else's mind. It felt, _weird_. She could feel his presence all around her. Though she could see him standing just to her side; it was more than just feeling someone standing next to you. It was like he was completely wrapped around her entire being. It felt...nice.

The place in which they stood slowly grew in depth. A soft blue light coming down from above illuminating door after door. She turned as each one appeared in the layered circles around them. Were these his walls? The things he used to keep others out? She felt an itch to try and open one but quickly stopped herself. She was quite sure, that her lust for information would have been grievously unappreciated given the circumstances. As she turned full circle her eyes landing back on him she felt him speak.

"The pain?"

"Better...it's fading away..." She rubbed her sides a bit.

"You will need to remain strong." The visage in front of her didn't move but a row of doors behind her turned silently in their circle.

"I know..." She felt slightly offended at the statement and even gave him a mild glare. Her focused wavered and she felt herself slipping back into her own mind.

He could have stopped her, but a lesson needed to be learned. He sighed slowly and opened his eyes pulling his hands back from her temples.

The first thing she realized was the fingers on her temples slowly pulling back; the next was that her body felt stronger than before; like it was filled with an energy that wasn't hers, then a very faint headache. She rubbed her head a little pushing herself up more in the lounge.

"That was weird..." She felt him rather than saw him smile just the faintest bit.

"There is a reason skills such as mine are rare and highly sought after." His voice was flat with almost a hint of resentment as he pushed himself up; he took hold of her plate making for the kitchen leaving her with her thoughts.

Hermione couldn't help but pout and rub at her forehead. The final potion he had given her made her feel extremely relaxed; however, after her brief trip, she felt tense again. Was it possibly his tension she was feeling? If it was he seriously needed to relax. She wanted very much to tell him but she had a feeling that would make the already wound man tighter. She sighed softly as she tried to remember the pull between them. Hearing his thoughts had proven a rather easy endeavor in comparison to being in his mind and actually seeing into it. His mind was exhausting. She tried to picture the small thread that joined them since he had saved her from herself. She listened to him wash up their breakfast dishes from the kitchen and sighed facing toward the window more; she chewed her thumbnail as she let her mind drift.

Severus finished in no time, pulling his sleeves back and buttoning them up after having dried his hands. He turned towards his china cabinet and pulled the small pensive from the shelf. He took a deep breath and pulled out the three memories the hospital had given him. It was a small step, but he needed to be sure the girl was strong enough to face what was to come. He turned the vials slowly in his palm before slipping all but one into his pocket. He took a breath as he moved to return to the sitting area.

She was resting, her eyes were closed but he could tell she was awake. Her hair was splayed everywhere over the edge, her arms curled gently around her stomach. She had managed to pull her knees up somewhat to her chest, but they leaned heavily to the side propped against the arm rest on the one side. She sighed heavily and slowly rolled her head towards his presence.

Severus said nothing as he sat down in his chair, he sat the pensive down carefully on the floor before moving the books off the side table. Once he was satisfied with the new space he pulled it around to sit between them. He placed the pensive on top and set the vial down beside it.

"We're going to view some memories, that are neither mine nor yours." He explained as he poured the glowing grey liquid into the bowl. "Your goal, through this exercise, is to take in as much detail as possible, and repeat it back to me as best as you can." He needed to test her mental retention and strength if they were to have even a small chance at seeing the creature from her dream. If she was unable to retain new memories, or keep herself focused long enough then he would have to seek a different route. She appeared to have some recollection of her past self and her mannerisms. He wondered if there was a way to weaken the hold on her captured memories. He still was unsure if the memories were simply gone, or hidden away somewhere. He hoped with what they were about to do he was going to get his answers.

"How am I going to see them, if they're not yours or mine?" She asked innocently enough shifting herself carefully to face where she now knew him to sit.

"We're going to use a pensive." He said simply watching the colors swirl over the top, "You'll understand well enough when we start." He didn't want to waste time on explaining something he was sure she already knew, as it didn't matter what she understood in the present as long as in the long run he had his answers. "Come closer." He reached out his fingers gently touching the top of her knuckles. There was no hesitation as she wrapped her fingers around his. "Remember to breathe." He said finally as he pulled her forward just a bit, releasing her hand to cup the back of her head dipping it beneath the surface of the pensive. He leaned in next, pulling the both of them down into its swirling depths.

The feeling of sinking underwater hit Hermione and she couldn't stop herself from holding her breath for a few short moments before heeding his words. She took a deep and very loud breath as they landed into the memory. He still held her head as she tried her best to start taking account of everything she was seeing.

Severus released her head as soon as he felt aware. The memory was faded around the edges and a bit blurry, he could hazard a guess that his Godson had attempted to erase the memory from his mind at some point or occlude it in some way. He turned his head as the sounds of hard shoes on harder stones echoed into the hall.

Hermione turned her head as well taking in the black clothed, blond headed figure. She furrowed her brows as something inside her own mind was pushing to the surface. She was sure, as sure as she could be, that she knew him. She knew his name, she knew of him, more than that she had seen him that day. She had _saved_ him that day.

"Draco." She breathed feeling proud of herself for recalling the sight with the name as the boy walked briskly past them. "His name is Draco." She said looking to Severus puffing up with confidence at his minute nod, "I saved him. " She said softly as she turned to follow him. Severus smirked slightly as he followed after her. Her eyes shone with a fire as she did what he had asked, he could hear her muttering to herself, describing different things that were visible against the walls.

 _"Ah, Draco." Purred Narcissa her voice cold and hollow. She took the boy hard by the waist as she led him towards the drawing room. "Your father requests your presence." She pushed them through the large double doors of the brightly lit, deep purple room. They walked over to the chairs by the fire, Draco's father was seated calmly staring deeply into the flames, but smiled softly as Draco rounded the other chair taking a seat opposite him. He felt his mother leave them alone and turned slowly to face his father._

 _"Draco, my son, how are your studies?" He asked kindly, though his voice held a waiver to it, a sense of unease. Draco turned his eyes up turning his focus to the fire._

Hermione moved closer to the fire, unaware of just what day this was, she noticed the large crystal chandelier and even the mirror over the fire place, the portraits on the walls were black in the memory but she counted each one, taking note of their size and frame color. Severus felt rather than saw, understanding the boy's feelings and fears in the memory.

 _"They're going well. Severus has been taking the time to help with my occlumancy." He said softly keeping his eyes away from his father's. He looked defeated and terrified._

 _"He is an excellent teacher. You'll do well to mind your lessons with him." Lucius took a sip of his wine as he crossed his legs. "And your other tasks?" His eyes turned sideways knowing his son was very much the target of the man he had once loyally served._

 _"They're-" He paused as they both felt the wards around the house become disturbed._

 _Both albino haired men watched the doors to the drawing room. There was some sound but the memory's distorted nature kept it from being clear._

Hermione herself had turned as well, she had moved in front of Severus as if she could see through something that wasn't even there. As the doors burst open she stilled, her eyes growing wide as she recognized herself bound to the other prisoners that were being dragged in. She felt a sudden churning in her stomach and on instinct grabbed her forearm as her brain was trying to remember something that simply wasn't there. Severus moved closer, becoming her dark shadow as he watched the memory play out. His focus was less on the scene and rather on Hermione's reaction.

"Harry Potter..." She whispered taking in that name, she closed her eyes tightly the missing pages from her only memory were making it difficult to place the boy that stood before them next to the boy she could remember.

Bellatrix moved into the room and though Snape saw her Hermione hadn't her gaze locked on the scene Harry being pulled from Draco, the blond looked as if he was going to be ill as he was moved in close to examine the boy. He opened his mouth to warn her to move but he was a few seconds too late as the mirage of the insane witch passed through Hermione's body.

Hermione went rigid as an icy cold passed through her. Her breath caught in her throat as flashes of memory formed over her eyes. They were too quick for her to make out but as they ended she felt a searing pain in her arm. She gasped and looked down holding her arm tightly. She hadn't been able to see what was there as such she hadn't been able to create the memory of it. So, therefore, it didn't exist on the image she had inside the pensive. Carefully she took a few steps back as the woman started her assault. She backed straight into Snape, letting out the faintest of squeaks but she didn't move away from him. if anything she pressed more into him. She had felt incredibly cold when the woman passed through her. There was something on the edge as well; akin to when she was talking to Professor McGonagall. Same as that time, the thought blew away before she had a chance to register its secrets. She watched them pull her from the rest and swallowed hard pressing more into Snape. She could feel his hands coming up to keep her in place. The pressure was oddly cathartic as her heart pounded in her ears.

Severus couldn't stop himself from taking hold of her biceps. Though he wasn't sure if he was pulling her closer or moving her away from him. He watched the scene unfold a deep anger welling in his chest. They were mere children, thrust into the middle of something they couldn't possibly comprehend. As he watched the others get taken to the cellars that he knew to be made into a prison he could taste foul words in his mouth for the mad man who had sent Harry and his friends on a fool's errand. Those same words quickly rounded on himself as he realized; he had sent them the sword, it was he who sent the patronus to guide Harry to its hidden location, it was his fault that Bellatrix had lost her mind in this moment. He had been the one to make the copy and hide it away into the vault. He was directly responsible for the horror he was no doubt about to witness.

 _Bellatrix had Hermione by her hair, to the younger's credit she was clawing at the hand putting her feet down as she pulled against the taller woman._

 _"On your knees you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix sounded completely unhinged as Hermione continued to push back against her. Bellatrix snarled and turned her hand pulling Hermione awkwardly to her side Bellatrix pressed her wand into the flesh of her lower stomach, "Crucio!" The shot of red light bolted through Hermione and her mouth let through a most painful scream as one of her knees buckled. Bellatrix finished her fall for her releasing her hair with an arch of her arm. Hermione fell awkwardly sideways as she tried to hold back her scream her body tense with pain_.

Severus grew instantly pale, his grip on Hermione growing tight. He risked a glance to his Godson who was cautiously hiding behind his mother his eyes wide with his own terror as he watched his classmate fight one of the most painful curses.

 _Bellatrix cackled darkly as she circled Hermione like a wolf circling it's kill, "Now then," she purred tapping her knife against her chin as she watched the girl struggle for breath. Hermione's breathing was ragged tears streaming down her face. Her eyes turned towards Draco hiding behind his mother, the piercing look going straight into_ _the boy's soul. "How did you get this sword?" Hermione turned her eyes slowly away from Draco narrowing them at Bellatrix. She didn't speak. Bellatrix's face snarled and she raised her wand making a hard slashing motion. Hermione's back came off the floor as the bolt of red hit her square in the chest._ _Her scream echoed around the drawing room as her body convulsed under the witch's curse. "Tell me! How did you get it!?" The crazy witch stopped the curse waiting for the girl to answer. Hermione pant heavily shaking her head letting out a hard sob._

 _Bellatrix snarled and moved over her straddling the girl's awkward pose, she leaned down closer putting the knife against her neck. "Tell me, or I'll spill your filthy blood all over this floor." Her face was inches from Hermione's. Still, the girl swallowed and closed her eyes tight tilting her head back to avoid the press of the blade. Bellatrix_ _growled and pressed her wand into the girls hip, "Crucio!" Her body arched back filling the room once more with her agony the blade against her neck pressed in tighter cutting her flesh slightly._

Hermione herself was barely breathing, her jaw and face set tight refusing to look away. She could feel the bruising grip on her arms but the feeling only kept her mind sharp as the dark haired witch leaned over her screaming and spitting onto her pain warped body.

The memory started to grow dark as Draco had only paused for so long, not wanting to hear her screams, he went to his task of taking the snatchers out of the room. His wand hand shook as he moved the snatchers out. His back to the scene as Hermione's voice echoed in his ears.

"No." Hermione felt a welling panic as she watched the room grow dim. "No, I need to see!" She said urgently turning in Severus' hold to look at him. Her voice was mixed with her own scream as the scene started to melt away.

Severus' jaw clenched tightly between pain and sorrow for her loss of innocence. He no more wanted to stay there and watch than his Godson had. He just shook his head a little as he felt them lift from the pensive.

As reality came around them Severus released her back into the lounge. Hermione resisted slightly as her sudden loss of vision left her disoriented. "I need to see...I need to know..." She reached for him clumsily finally wrapping her hands over his forearms.

Severus pulled all his strength to not bend to her plea and kept his voice level and calm as he spoke, "What can you recall?"

Hermione pressed her lips slowly releasing him. She took a shuddering breath her fingers lightly running over the scar on her forearm, "She did this to me... didn't she?"

It wasn't exactly the answer Severus was looking for, his own brow furrowed as he watched a series of emotions cloud her face, there was a long silence between them, "Yes. Yes, she did."

"I can feel it..." Her voice haunted as a single tear fell from her eye. "I can... remember..." A page fluttered over her consciousness, she closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the single page fluttering in the void.

"Reach for it... touch it... make if yours..." His words were slow and hypnotic.

"I...I can't... reach it..." Her breath shuddered slightly.

"Focus..." His voice was closer now stronger, coming from all around her.

Hermione pulled all the strength she had pushing herself to see what was lost. Blackness swirled around her licking at her ankles, she had returned, returned to the shelves of empty books. She let her fear push her forward as she searched, a page laid on the floor between rows it's memory glowing brightly like a beacon. A low snarl caught the corner of her eye and she knew she wasn't alone. Her body refused to look; the same fear as before, keeping her from turning her head to peer at the creature. She turned her focus back to the page. It was two rows ahead of her. She took a slow breath then jolted forward, her legs quick and strong as she ran for the page. She heard the scraping of claws on stone as the creature pushed off as well.

She held nothing back as she dived for it; her hand stretched out she felt the creature directly above her as her hand curled around the page. Her body turned just in time to see it stopped mid-jump just above her, its claws extended jowls open wide. A bright flash surrounded her forcing the creature back into the darkness as the memory glowed a deep red. She felt herself being thrust from the void her head throbbing as the memory placed itself into its proper place.

Severus had watched over the girl for any sign of distress, aside from her heavy breathing and her pinched face nothing spurred him to invade her thoughts. He was testing her he knew. He also knew it to be unbelievably cruel. Though as her eyes slowly opened and her body relaxed before him he couldn't suppress the swell of pride and awe at her raw power. Instantly, he knew she had done it. She had taken hold of what was hers.

"Miss Granger?" His hand moved of its own accord to cup her cheek.

"I... did it..." She swallowed slowly tilting her face to meet his eyes, two silent tears rolling onto his hand. "It's mine..." She smiled sadly at him before closing her eyes. She was unbelievably exhausted. She started to pitch forward, Severus moved quickly, catching her by her shoulders, cradling her head as he carefully laid her back to rest.

Severus stood carefully after watching her for a long moment. She was strong. Stronger than he ever could have imagined. She wasn't just a mouthy know-it-all, no, she was a witch to be reckoned with. He felt an odd pressure in his chest. A feeling so unfamiliar rising up to the surface. He pursed his lips as he turned away trying to decipher its hidden meaning. He was impressed sure, but there was something else. Something deeper. He let his brain cycle through its thoughts as he moved to the kitchen, he always thought best when he was working. He needed to busy his hands to clear his mind.

Morning turned to afternoon as Severus allowed her to rest. He was cleaning away his latest batch of muscle growth potion when he heard her stir. She made a soft mewling whine that raised his brow. He moved just enough to peer into the room. Her hands were over her head draped over the backrest, bent at the elbows and hung at odd angles. She had one leg dangled over the edge the other bent resting against the arm. She looked so uncomfortable Severus couldn't imagine being able to sleep like that. She arched her back a bit letting out another soft noise a soft smile on her face. Severus shook his head and returned to his task. He supposed a lunch would be in order and moved to his ice box. He hadn't much left, he pursed his lips as he pulled out some bread and a bit of turkey. She had managed the eggs and toast that morning he surmised that a bit more protein wouldn't hurt and set to work making them sandwiches.

Hermione was in a very peaceful place. Her mind floating as if she was on a cloud. It was the first time since she had become self-aware that she had felt so wonderful. Her eyes in the dream were staring up at beautiful blue skies and soft moving clouds. She could feel someone near her, with her. Their presence brought immeasurable comfort. She could feel a smile on her face as the person with her ran their hands gently over her sides, it was a gentle calming touch, that made her feel even more at ease. She didn't want to leave this place, not ever. It was perfect. She turned her head trying to find the source of those hands. Her brain saw but didn't register a face moving over hers. The image of their body near hers was darkly outlined, their face too blurry to recognize. Her dream-self didn't mind, as though her heart already knew. She sighed happily as those wandering hands pulled her in close, the feel of their body pressed against hers melted all fears, all worries into nothingness. Her body reciprocated wrapping around their broad shoulders. She never wanted this feeling to end. She pulled them in closer hiding her face into their neck. A gentle smell came to her senses and just as she was sure to identify it, the dream dissolved leaving her with only a lingering feeling.

Hermione came to with a whine, she sighed heavily through her nose as the world around her started to come into focus. Her ears picked up small sounds from the kitchen and knew where her care taker had been. She made another soft noise as she stretched herself out just a bit. Her muscles ached slightly from the odd position she had moved into from sleep. She let out a gentle yawn and pulled her hands down into her lap flexing her fingers.

Severus took hold of the plates turning towards the sitting area, he took note of her change of position gratified that his suspicions of her waking up had been valid. "Lunch." He rumbled watching as she jumped just a bit before smiling sheepishly at him. She managed to push herself up but struggled with the leg that had fallen over the edge. It trembled before she leaned over using her arms to pull it back onto the lounge. Severus sat down in his chair resting their plates on the arms. "I have something that will aid in that." He pulled the vial from his pocket taking out the stopper, he placed it into her already outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Her voice was airy and light, no sign of the weight she was carrying before. She wafted it under her nose, she hadn't known why she'd done it but she had. She paused before leaning her head back taking it down in three large swallows. She made a face sticking out her tongue, "Ugh...cherry..." She gasped as the bolts of dull lightning ran through her limbs. She didn't cry out but held her breath as she waited for them to subside. They took much less time this round and her relief showed instantly on her face. She leaned back rubbing her thigh gently as she felt the tingle of growing muscle.

Severus watched her with a keen eye, he had been able to decipher the feeling he had felt from before to be admiration. Admiration for her strength and perseverance despite quite literally everything having been taken from her. Any lesser man or woman would have surely succumbed to the pressure of the darkness. Not her, no, she had continued to fight on.

He took the offered vial from her fingers, placing a plate in them in return. "A simple turkey and lettuce sandwich. It's cut into halves, though I expect you to finish it all." His voice had returned to its normal deep and lightly edged tone. "After which I wish to attempt something with you that I myself have only read about." He leaned back into his chair letting her take in the information picking lightly at his own meal. He hadn't felt all that hungry in recent days.

"What... would that be?" Hermione was chewing and covered her mouth with her hand to speak between bites.

"It's been aptly called the 'second sight'. There is a theory, that if two minds can connect on a mutual plane, then one could perhaps, 'see' through the other's eyes, not just in the form of memories but rather, see what the other is actually experiencing in real time." He paused finally taking a bite of his own lunch. He had little doubt that had she had her memories she would have mentioned never seeing it in any text she had ever read. In fact, the magic was only written down in one place. An old tome, still in its original Latin. Luckily for him, that Lucius had a bibliophile for a mother. He had gotten his hands on it when he had first been studying his legilimency and had made that one of his requests from Draco. When he'd first learned she was blind he had dedicated some time to retouching on the subject, out of his own interests, and it was time now that he felt she was strong enough to try it.

He could sense her taking in the information as she set down her sandwich. Her pensive look turning towards him. The idea of being back into his mind excited something in her stomach. She was keen to try again, though hopefully, she'd manage much longer. It had been a head rush the first time, so much to process. Though she felt herself growing accustomed to all these new experiences suspiciously quickly. She wondered if she possessed the powers in herself all along, and that she simply couldn't remember possessing them. It felt like muscle memory in a way. She just let her body take control at times, always feeling that it was leading her in the proper direction or path.

"What do I have to do?" Her voice felt a little stronger now as she came to the decision that she was ready to try what he was suggesting. She had already felt a strong connection with him. Though she did have the slightest of fears that it wasn't nearly strong as it needed to be.

"You will need to follow my instructions carefully."

"Of course." Hermione's voice was cordial as she took another small bite of her sandwich. She kept her body turned slightly towards him.

"Once you are in my mind I will instruct you further. For now, finish your meal."

Hermione nodded her head and leaned back towards her plate. They ate in silence, it felt odd to Hermione, there was so little conversation between them and yet, she felt that they were having full conversations constantly between them. The buzzing in her mind kept turning as she readied herself for her next task. The potion was doing wonders as she ate, she could already feel her limbs becoming lighter as they started to be able to fully support their weight. She wondered if she'd be able to walk soon. She felt the need for a nice long bath, the very idea made her sigh happily. She didn't notice the attention, nor the raised brow from the dark haired wizard beside her.

Severus took his time with his sandwich. He too needed to be ready. With the faint connection constantly running between them, he'd felt it much more difficult to keep his thoughts neat and orderly. Tight and confined as he always liked them to be. Every change of the girl beside him tickled his senses. It was mildly irritating. Although, he was growing accustomed to feeling her inside his mind, he wasn't sure if he was ready to have her feelings on full blast. He had felt the peacefulness of her dream wash over him while he had been working. It was an unheard of feeling in his own recesses and he had lingered on it for some time nearly ruining his work in the process. He shook his head a bit as he brought himself back into focus. He wouldn't let this slip of a girl undo his years of hard work with fleeting thoughts. He was stronger than that. He was more disciplined than that, or so he told himself.

"Finished." She chirped brightly holding out the empty plate. She had managed much easier this time around, though her stomach felt full and swollen, it didn't bother her so much. She was very proud of herself too, and it showed in her smile as she held the plate towards him.

"Quite." Severus took her plate tucking it under his and stood, though he had managed half of his sandwich he found that he no longer desired food. He desired answers. He placed them on the table and returned to clear the space in the sitting area. He moved the stacks of books from their morning session farther off on a coffee table that was pressed against the corner. He picked up the pensive setting it along the mantle for safe keeping. Finally, he moved the side table from between them and paused. For their connection to work, they'd need to remain in contact, he wasn't sure how long she was going to manage this time but his back was starting to protest leaning over her so much. He turned his lips as he took in the chair she lounged on. He didn't want to, _really,_ didn't want to, but he needed to. His jaw twitched a bit as he breathed slowly.

"Miss Granger, for this to work, I'm afraid that we'll need to be in physical contact with each other for an elongated amount of time." He paused as he waited for her protests. Instead, the girl just nod a bit and pushed herself over into the arm of the chair, the space she'd cleared would hardly be enough to fit his full frame, but a simple charm would fix the problem. He turned slowly pulling his wand from his pocket. He eyed the wood disdainfully. He had never wanted it in his hands again. Though here he was pretending like it was business as usual. He gripped the darkened wood tightly before moving it in the required motions. The chair widened considerably and as he sat the wand aside on the side table he noticed her smile. Was she enjoying this? He sneered slightly at the very idea that she would actually enjoy his presence let alone entertain the idea that touching him in any regard was an enjoyable experience.

The girl for her part just waited patiently for the exceptionally prudent man to take his place beside her. Her heart was thumping a bit louder as the feeling from her dream decided to make a reappearance. She tried to push it aside but when she felt his warmth near to her she couldn't help but want to reach out to him more. She waited for him to sit back on the lounge before very slowly sitting her self up. She bit her lip a bit as she dared to do as she did. She felt him hold his breath as she turned slightly resting her back to his chest. Their hips touched as she remained beside him but did her best to make sure her upper body was rested comfortably against him. She could feel the hard buttons of his coat against her spine but made no protest as she adjusted so that the crease of her scar wasn't pressed over them. Her hands hovered a little as she decided where the best place to put them would be. She could feel the tension wafting off of him in waves and decided to gently wrap them around her own stomach. She turned her head just a bit, feeling his collar at the top of her head. She hoped her hair wasn't all over his face as she nuzzled just a bit into his collar bone before going still. She was glad in that moment she wasn't able to see the rejection in his face, the tension in him only increased when she stilled and she the sudden urge to pull away again hit her. She swallowed down a breath and awaited the verdict her eyes rounded with sadness at the idea of being pushed away from him.

Severus was doing his best to keep himself from doing just as she feared. When he had sat on the chair he hadn't expected her to so easily press herself against him. The feeling of her frail form against his own made his stomach turn. Not with disgust from her touch but concern about her well being. She was still very light and he could feel her ribs pressing against his buttons into his own. Her hip was almost as painful as it pressed against his waist. A very fleeting thought graced his thoughts, the wonder of what she'd feel like against him would she have been healthy. It had been so many years since he had felt anyone as peacefully as that movement friend or foe, touching him as much as she was right now. Sure he had touched her before this, but it had always been with strict purpose, never for himself. He had carried her against him too, though again it had felt nothing but clinical, cold and distant just another task to be completed. This though, brought a pain to his soul, he had forgotten the feeling of warmth that another person could bring. Whether it be a hug, or simply sitting as they were. He nearly growled aloud as he very violently pushed the thought aside. He had a job to do, nothing more, nothing less. As he felt her settle he closed his own eyes taking a cleansing breath, his arm came up from behind her wrapping around her shoulder, his hand gently coming up to wrap under her chin. It was the most comfortable way to hold her in their current position and as he only needed one hand to make the connection he rest the other over his own waist his fingertips just barely touching her folded arms. He thanked whatever gods were listening for small miracles that the girl hadn't splayed herself completely over him. She seemed to be just as reserved as he was in their endeavor and for that, he was immensely grateful.

"Here we go."

Hermione let out the faintest of gasps as she felt his pull against her soul. She kept her eyes open allowing him to look into their white murky depths. She felt her body spinning down into the void. It took seconds before she found herself where she had stood before. A blue light coming to life as she slowly turned taking in the layered circles of doors. She swallowed thickly as she kept her mind on task. As everything started to come into focus she felt him form behind her and turned to take his command.

He took a few slow steps closing the distance between them, his head leaned down to remain his eye contact, "I want you to put your hands on my temples." He said gently as he took hold of her wrists raising them up, "I want you to try and see the image I sent you this morning, the one you had seen **from** my eyes." He bent himself down just a bit so she wouldn't have to stretch as far. "I want you to focus just on that, and nothing else." He felt her fingers twitch near his temples before resting very gently against them. Her fingers felt warm, and he could feel the connection between them growing stronger, just as it had when he'd pressed against her against the door in her mind.

Hermione took a slow breath as she felt the connection grow, a thin wisp of a thread weaving around forming a strong iron like chain. She looked deep into his eyes before letting her own loose focus as she tried to pull the memory to the front of her mind.

It felt like hours, days even as the world around her started to go dark, she felt a small panic well inside but the feeling of his hands tightening on her wrists calmed her fears. She wasn't falling into a void, she was being gently lead through it. She felt her hesitation slowly drip away as she allowed herself to be led into its blackness. A light started to emerge along the horizon and she allowed herself to be pulled towards it. She narrowed her eyes from the brightness, everything felt blurry and out of focus. The world was starting to wrap itself around, the rows of doors disappeared showing a mass of deep brown curls, a face, her face, coming into view. She narrowed her own eyes as to force it into focus. As her own visage came to view she couldn't help but smirk feeling a swell of pride in her chest. She could see it, she could see it all. The lounge chair they were laying on was a deep burgundy, its cushions looking as plush as they felt. The floor was dark, but there was sun coming in from a window just to her physical bodies right. The way her face fit perfectly into his palm. She smiled ever just so.

"I'm going to move my head." He warned her as he very carefully straightened his head, breaking their eye contact. He felt her mind waver just slightly before coming to center again. He kept his hand on her cheek, knowing that the connection worked best with a physical touch. Severus was watching his own vision through his inner mind, just behind Hermione. Like an odd sort of out of body experience. It made becoming accustomed to his left and right a bit awkward but he managed well enough.

Hermione gasped softly at the vertigo type of sensation of watching something move but not actually feeling it hit her. She kept her hands stilled on his temples however, as she took it all in. It still felt like she was looking through the bottom of a glass bottle at times, but the central image was clear enough to make out specific things. She held her breath as he turned his gaze to his left. She took in the large over stuffed book shelves lining the walls of the sitting area they appeared to be in. A large stack sat near what she presumed to be his chair, a side table cleared away, she could only surmise that had been where he had been taking notes while he read to her.

"This is...it's amazing..." she breathed out as she cataloged everything away.

"Indeed." He gently gave her wrists a tug, "Enough for now..." He said gently as he closed his eyes bringing her back into the darkness. He felt her more than heard her whine at the loss as he lowered her hands back down. He kept their connection open, hoping to test the length her ability to retain their joined consciousness.

"You had said you saw the creature...I believe with this connection you and I will be able to identify it and finally put an end to this." He watched a light die out of her eyes, the smile that had grown slowly falling away, she pulled back from him before he was able to discover just what had lowered her down.

Hermione nodded her head just a bit stepping back from him as he released her wrists. She wrapped her freed arms around her waist and looked away from him, she could feel the chain they had created slowly forming back into a tiny sewing thread.

"Miss Granger?"

It wasn't that she didn't want to get better, she very much wanted that with every bit of fight she had in her, but the way he had said, 'end' had bothered her. She backed herself up a bit more wrapping her arms tighter around herself. He was the first to have come to her, the first who had spoken to her in so long, the pit of loneliness that he filled so perfectly in that time had been something she hadn't even known she was missing until that moment. A deep seated feeling, she could feel it inside him too. Eating away slowly at him. She would be a liar if she said she didn't want to fill that void like he had filled hers. Even in the short time after he had come to her, she craved his presence inside her mind more and more. Like he was the missing puzzle piece after all this time. Like she had been waiting her entire life, just to feel something akin to what she felt at that very moment. She closed her eyes tight as she felt a solid surface at her back. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want their connection to end.

"Hermione." Her voice rolled through his mind stronger now, "My name." She clarified as he raised his brow at her change, "Please, just say it." She had her eyes locked on him now, a hand having pushed back the hair that had fallen down to shield her face as she went through her own feelings. She lifted herself up straighter her arms tightening down at her sides as she waited. Waited for him to recognize her.

His brows furrowed as deep as his lips as he just stared at her. Trying to figure out just what she was playing at. What on earth was she looking for from him? What would saying her name accomplish? More importantly, why was he so hesitant to say it? Why did he get a very strong feeling that abiding by her request would change everything not just for her, but for himself as well. His eyes pierced through her as he searched for anything he could find to keep him from saying it. Any reason at all, why it would be dangerous. He of course, had a laundry list of paper thin excuses that he knew she would have blasted straight through. He could feel her anger and desperation coming up around her as she stared him down. It reminded him of the girl he'd seen face Bellatrix. Strong, confident and unwilling to relent. She didn't fear him, she was ready to fight him on the issue. Ready to pry it from his mouth herself if she had to. He took a breath and straightened himself.

"No."

Hermione felt a coldness wash over her as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her. "Why...?" She breathed.

Severus straightened himself up preparing his tirade, "I will not fall prey to the illusions you have built around yourself regarding my purpose for being here." His words were strict and hard as if he were teaching a class.

"You are ill Miss Granger." He took a step toward her making sure she was reminded of _whom_ she was dealing with. "You can no more remember your mother's name let alone who I truly am." He watched her wince with his every word. "I was your professor, you were my student and in so much time that you can fully remember exactly every lesson I had taught you." He stopped a few steps in front of her. "This dilusion of yours will remain."

Hermione's face pinched as she tried to hold back all the hurt. She looked up at him her brow furrowed with a fierceness. Her jaw twitched as she stared him down. Neither one of them willing to give an inch.

"I think..." Her voice was low but strong as she took a step forward bringing herself right inside his personal bubble, her head tilted back just a bit. "You're the one, who has found themselves in a dilusion." She watched his eyes narrow and a tick in his jaw as he prepared himself for rebuttal. She didn't give him the chance. "I think..." She continued squaring herself up to him now knowing he'd have to step back should he want to keep his space. "You've surrounded yourself with these locked doors; because you're _terrified_ ," Her voice was a dangerous whisper now, "Terrified that maybe, just _maybe_ , there is something human inside of you." She could see fire burning in his eyes, "I can _feel_ it." She tapped her own heart with her fingers her words seething furiously through her teeth. His anger at his vulnerability rose up weighing down his tongue. " _You're_ the one, putting weight on my name." She raised her hand placing it over his heart, she felt his flinch but he didn't pull back. "I know you didn't ask for this..." The edge in her voice softened as she spread her fingers out over his chest, "No one ever would... you're caught in the middle of this dysfunction...I know this is not your legacy...nor who you're meant to be..." She let her hand fall between them, "Yesterday does not define you, _Severus_ Snape." His name left her lips filled with so many things for him to process. The fury that had grown inside him quickly doused as he watched her disappear from his space.

Snape sneered as he looked down at her. When Hermione had felt the return to her body she immediately pushed his hand from her cheek turning her back on him as she curled her arms to her chest glaring a hole in the side of the chair. Now he sat up one foot on the floor as he glared at her turned back. She might as well had just called him a 'Jack ass', he could still feel the proverbial slap to his head when his name had left her lips. He wanted nothing more than to tear her down. To use every single one of his reasons to cut her to the core. Force her into a trembling mess. However, as it was, he knew doing so would just further prove her point. He _had_ been placing weight upon her name and his poor excuses were nothing but complete bullshit. He was also learning very quickly, that the girl in front of him had a very low tolerance for it, despite who her friends had been.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus had made himself scarce for a long while, Hermione could hear him moving about in various parts of the house. She wanted desperately to call out to him, to apologize, to reach out to him, anything. She had tried to use their connection again but to no avail. He was sealed tighter than a Gringotts vault. She sighed softly, she had lightly grazed at the new memory but she was hesitant to open it. She had long suffered that choice for over five years now. She put a hand to her heart. Five years with nothing but the darkest day of her life for company had left her wary of her own mind. Despite the success between them now and her desire to know more, she was always brought back inside herself with the fear, the fear that perhaps the new information would lead her back inside forever. The creature had forced the memory on her in the beginning, but over time, she found herself opening the book herself just to feel, anything. She had felt her very essence weaken under the weight of pain and time.

She knew her soul wasn't solid anymore. No, she had felt the small hairline cracks that had formed with each passing day. Each reliving. Though something else had kept her from completely breaking. She had managed to turn the incredible pain of that day into an armor. She suspected that was what she was dealing with now. A man, who had taken all his pain, all his hardships, and wrapped it so tightly around himself that he wasn't even aware of the cracks in his being. That he was simply held together by those painful memories that he clung so tightly to. Did he even have any positive memories left?

She felt exceedingly selfish now. Asking something that seemed so simple to her, of a man who couldn't possibly have complied. Their connection was only so strong, would it even be possible...possible for her to put the man and herself back together again? Her jaw set as she decided, either she was, or she was going to die trying.

She stayed in her own mind disregarding his movements about the house and started to busy herself with her hair. She ran her fingers through the best she could, pulling out the tangles. She hadn't a hair tie on her and wondered slightly if it the one from before was somewhere near her. She flexed her toes a bit wondering if her legs would be able to support her feeble weight. She was already finding it easier to move her upper body around. She decided that it was best not to test the patience of the man who had taken care of her thus far and stayed put. She opted instead to work her mane into a tight French braid using a trick she wasn't sure where she'd learned, to tie off the end with a loop of her own hair. It wouldn't stay perfect for long, but at least it was out of her face for the time being.

A soft crack from outside the house brought her brows up. She carefully turned in the lounge as she heard Severus come back down stairs. Unseen to her, his arms carrying a bit of clothing that he had finally decided to wash. She heard him move to the kitchen and chewed her lip with curiosity as to who their new guest was. There was a bit of shuffling as he let someone in, their voices too low for her to hear clearly.

Draco had come, laden with his spoils of Professor McGonagall's task. He had with him a trunk now resized and filled to the brim with all sorts of his Godfather's personal effects. It had taken him the better part of the evening to even disable the wards and the better half of the early morning collecting what he was asked. He was exhausted and it showed on his face. He had chosen to take a half day at work, having been unable to perform on the little sleep he'd managed.

Severus had curiosity hidden in his scowl as the young man put the trunk on the floor. He would have pressed him for questions had he not seemed at his wit's end already. He was secretly proud that he had even managed his wards. Though he also felt greatly violated at the idea of someone entering his private chambers. He hadn't even thought about them since his flight from Hogwarts. He had assumed the castle had simply absorbed them in some way. He didn't even consider that he'd be able to recover any of the few things he held close to him. He kept their conversation low, to avoid prying ears as he assessed what had been brought to him.

Draco too exhausted to carry on conversation excused himself to rest in the sitting room. He had explained to his wife, their circumstance, she was understanding and supportive of her husband's need to reconcile and hadn't placed any burden on him to return home quickly. He really did love his wife. She truly was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As Draco rounded the extra chair in the sitting room, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned slowly letting out a soft squeak at the two sightless eyes that followed his movements. The last he'd seen of the girl sitting before him she hadn't been aware. Now, however, it was very clear she had come into her self. He hadn't even thought to ask about her condition and as such, was completely unaware of her current memory status. He swallowed thickly as he carefully moved to sit observing her behavior as much as she was his. He carefully tore his eyes from hers as she simply sat studying him. She made no sound to indicate any distress by his presence. His eyes turned up, noticing the pensive along the mantle, a coldness washed through him as he turned his eyes back towards his former classmate. Had she seen? Had she seen his cowardice?

Hermione sniffed slightly at the air, who ever had joined them was new to her. They were wearing a slightly heavy smelling cologne, it wasn't bad per se, but she definitely didn't consider it a pleasant smell. It was too strong, too sharp around the edges. They had chosen to sit away from her, she could tell by the sound of the chair springs creaking under their weight. She pursed her lips as they simply sat, saying nothing. Not introducing themselves or anything. Rude. She leaned back against the lounge crossing her arms.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Her voice was cordial but it was clear she was agitated by their lack of manners. She decided she might as well introduce herself, considering that the other person didn't seem too interested in her, she had guessed that maybe they didn't know who she was.

Draco felt a cool sweat forming on his brow as her voice reached his ears. His jaw twitched as he considered lying to her. Though, should she remember him, she'd instantly know it was him when he was to speak. He winced slightly as he decided his course, he was ready to face up to what he'd done. "Malfoy." His voice had a forced calm to it, "Draco Malfoy." He waited for the information to sink in, half expecting her to scream, or throw something at him. He was extremely grateful she didn't have a wand but he had no doubts that an over achiever such as herself would know some sort of wandless magic.

Her brows rose well into her hair line. Had she heard him clearly? Draco Malfoy? Her mind turned slowly, she had remembered him in the pensive, but there was something more to it. She had remembered him on that day. The day that had been her last. She had saved him from the fire, but had she actually saved his life? Clearly, he was sitting in the same room with her. The vision of Malfoy manor notwithstanding, she could understand his fear on that night. She couldn't bring herself to hold someone just as young as she, responsible for the actions of a clearly deranged woman. What could he have possibly done for her that night aside from getting them both surely killed? No, there was no anger towards him for that. She felt a small smile on her face as she allowed herself to feel proud about her aforementioned actions. She had saved him. He was there, alive, with her in that very moment. It felt exhilarating. It felt powerful.

"You're alive..." She breathed a smile slowly crawling to her face. A kaleidoscope of feelings ran over her face, she pushed a bit of her hair that had fallen loose from her make-shift braid. Draco's eyes immediately snapped to the scar on her arm. It was healing, slowly, but it was there, his face pinched despite her apparent pleasure of his presence. He jumped a bit as she let out a small bark of a rueful laugh. She was shaking her head now he could tell she was thinking about something. Something painful, her eyes started to look glassy and he held his breath.

Severus chose that very moment to make his reappearance. He had opened their connection if only out of pure curiosity. He had briefly looked into the trunk, he noticed most of it to be clothing. His wardrobe hadn't been colorful by any stretch of the imagination but he at least had more than a week's worth of clothing. He noticed that an album sat on the very top of his research notebooks. It was something he had kept hidden away in his private desk. The boy was very thorough. His hands grazed over the top, he didn't need to open it to know what was held inside. It was one of his few comforts in life. There weren't more than five pages of photos but what was held on them kept him sane on his darkest of nights. He noticed the seal to keep it closed hadn't been disturbed. He sat it aside, he hadn't the need of its comforts any longer. He was cataloging the other small things when he'd heard his Godson speak. He stopped in his examination to listen to them, he'd opened the connection between him and his charge to listen in surreptitiously. When her feelings turned downward he decided it was time to make himself known to the two of them.

His eyes moved between them as he stood like a still shadow. Part of him wanted to put the girl to rest, knowing her body was weakening from their previous exercises of the day, but he resisted the urge. She had already proven herself to him, and he was starting to gain confidence in her in turn. "Mr. Malfoy may I speak with you a moment?" His tone was crisp and devoid of any emotion. He noticed Hermione's head lift to his voice, she looked like she wanted to reach for him but decided better of it. Snape turned his eyes back to Draco waiting for him to acquiesce his request. The boy slowly tore his eyes away from Hermione before coming to his feet. He glanced back at her now curled with her arms around her shins, the smile having left her face as she fell into her thoughts. All two of the memories she had to filter through brought pain to her entire being as she reached into them. She wanted, no needed, to try and make sense of the immense feelings brewing inside her.

Draco looked at Severus' face, his own bending with confusion at the sheer intensity. He swallowed thickly following after him quickly. When they had entered the kitchen Snape had slid the door closed, waving his hand near the frame silencing their conversation from prying ears.

"She has no memory." He stated cleanly, "Today, was the first time she recalled a memory of her own." He didn't know why he was explaining this to him, but he felt that the young man deserved some sort of context for her actions.

"So...when she says she saved me?" Draco fidgeted slightly.

"She is referring to the night of the final battle, I assure you she has no delusions of grandeur in your regard." Though she had delusions on other matters, Draco wasn't one of them.

"I see..." His shoulders relaxed a bit and he ran a hand through his hair. "That would explain the smile then." He said with a wry smile of his own, "She almost seemed happy to see me. " He turned away chuckling slightly though the mirth hadn't reached his eyes, "Never thought I'd see the day where Hermione bleeding Granger would be happy to see me!" He laughed again shaking his head. He felt all the tension leave his body at the very idea that she couldn't hold his past crimes against him.

"Indeed." Severus drawled closing the trunk he'd brought with a snap making the boy jump. "I am going to hazard a guess that Minerva is planning something?" What other possible reason would the witch send his Godson to present him with such a personal gift? His eyes narrowed as the boy blanched and kept his eyes turned away from his own. He knew something, he didn't need to be a legilimens to see that, he came around the corner Draco was trying to escape around, pulling up his full height against him. The boy was still weak, even after all this time. He had had such hopes for him too. Though he wasn't as spineless as his father, the boy held no strength when it came to him.

Draco groaned as he rounded on him and turned his head completely away. "Yes, okay? I don't know what though." He huffed crossing his arms, though his dress greatly resembled Severus' own, he had still to learn the finesse of pulling off an intimidating presence. Currently, he just looked like an overly dressed spoiled child, who was purposely making his parents late for a dinner party with his tantrum.

"Don't lie to me." His voice lowered dangerously. There was a heavy tension of silence between them, "You took the out." It wasn't a question but an accusation. Draco nodded his head a bit, lowering his eyes. When would he ever stop making mistakes? When would he be able to just do what needed to be done? Why did he always have to choose what was easy?

Severus kept himself silent letting the young man stew in his lament. He waved his hand over the door releasing the silencing spell and pulled it open. He noticed Hermione was resting back against the lounge, had she fallen asleep during their short conversation? No, her breathing was too quick for a restful slumber. He took long strides as he left his Godson to fend for himself.

His eyes moved over her, he could see her tense slightly, "Miss Granger?" He called down to her carefully putting his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger?"

Draco rounded the door frame, swallowing thickly at the trepidation in Severus' voice.

Severus pursed his lips as he garnered no response. He felt Draco's eyes upon them but felt he had little choice. If she were reliving the memory, it would only be a matter of time before she would no doubt be in for an immense amount of pain. But what had triggered it? Why, now, did it suddenly come crashing to the surface? His hand moved to cup her face as the thought suddenly dawned on him. She had retrieved a new memory, because of another memory. Because the feeling inside someone else's memory triggered her own. The feeling and emotion of Draco's memory forced her own mind to release one of similar quality. Was it possible, that being in the presence of someone actually inside that very memory caused it to replay itself? But if that were true, why hadn't his repeated presence done the very same? Why had he been unable to release a memory of him? Surely, if the monster inside was feeding on her pain, as he suspected the case to be, surely he had given the girl more than her fair share of painful memories? He took a deep breath and thumbed open her eyes, he wasted no time placing himself right into the center of her mind. He was so close, he was sure of it.

Draco stood still for the longest time, when Snape hadn't accosted him from the room, he carefully stepped in closer. He noticed that he was very still, leaned on one knee his hands keeping Granger's eyes open. What was he doing?

Severus turned slowly, he wasn't where he expected himself to be. He felt like he was in some warped version of Malfoy manor, but instead of purple walls, there were shelves hidden in darkness. It was like a mixture of her inner mind and her memory melding together. "Miss Granger?" He called out softly trying to find her. The only response was a dreadful scream. He turned and pushed himself in the direction of the sound. She turned when she'd felt him enter, she was currently watching herself writhe under the cruciatus curse. She looked over her shoulder as he came through the darkness into view. He looked most perplexed at the sight before him. She smirked just a bit, "I wanted to see it." She said softly turning back to watch her past self contort at her feet.

Severus' eyes widened as a sudden reality washed over him. She hadn't been solely under the creatures repeated tortures. The creature wasn't the only reason she had been reliving her most painful day over and over for five years. No, it had been _her_. _She_ , had brought forth the memory day after day.

"Why?" he breathed unable to hide his complete shock. The single word held so many more questions than he was able to produce at that time.

Hermione too, felt the complexity of the question and simply turned her head away deciding to answer the most simplistic first, "I could hear you." She said softly as Draco slowly appeared out of the darkness; he wasn't really there, just a faded image off of her consciousness, his face white, eyes wide with terror as he kept his eyes on her other self's prone body. She was looking for something, something she couldn't quite piece together yet, "But I decided that I didn't want to answer."

Severus' eyes narrowed, she didn't want to answer? She wasn't trapped into some illusion created by the creature, no she was simply standing in the void pulling pages from the two books she had access to. She had _chosen_ to relive this pain, _chosen_ to watch her own body contort in unnatural ways because she wanted to _see_ something?

"Please leave." She said turning towards him again. She didn't want to see the pain her screams left on his face. The man had suffered too much for too long. When he didn't move, she released the memory, her body and screams swirling away into the darkness. She turned to him fully now her arms crossed.

"Why...?" His voice sounded softer now, without the chorus of screams to drown him out. It was an odd sort of balance really.

"Surely you, of all people, can understand." She replied testing her own theory against the black clothed shadow of a man.

His jaw ticked as he tried to sort out his own thoughts, "I do..." He replied finally, though his words were disconsolate. He didn't want to believe that the strong woman who had stood before him just hours before, could be filled with as much pain as himself. It didn't seem possible for her to stand there before him, looking as strong and powerful as she did. How had she managed all this time? He felt her push gently against him, it wasn't out of animosity but succor. He went then, at her request. He closed his own eyes and released her mind, letting her fall back inside her thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus gently closed her eyes and pushed himself up. He saw Draco just standing there, watching them. He narrowed his eyes just a bit at him before deciding it wasn't worth it. "You have your temporal reader, I have mine," he said simply tapping his temple with his finger. "She's fine." He lied dismissively, though his voice didn't sound as strong as it should have. He took hold of his chair turning it to face away from the lounge and back to the center of the room. He motioned for Draco to join him.

"Right..." Draco glanced down once more before moving to take his seat. He glanced around the corner, he could still see her face but the rest of her body was obscured from view with Severus' own. "Does uh...she do that often?" It was as clumsy as it felt, falling from his lips and even worse of a question. He shifted awkardly in his chair unable to stop looking at her. The image of her bloodied and bruised face overlaying the clean if not thin one before him. His mind was so tired, he just wanted to rest.

"It is not, not a recent affliction," his voice was distant as he leaned down to pick a book from the top of the stack. "You are too tired to apparate home." He didn't look at Draco as he pulled open the book. "Rest now." He glared at him over the edge of the book. He was extremely tired of dealing with the both of them at the moment and just wanted some peace.

Draco nodded his head just a little, his body having already slouched heavily into the comfortable chair. His eyes fluttered closed and he was out in moments. Severus let out a deep grumble as he wondered just where he'd gone wrong to end up saddled with two young adults that sought to nothing more than his provocation.

Hermione also eventually fell into a light slumber, her breathing had evened out after she watched Snape leave. She had the answers she was searching for and in the midst of forming a plan to help the man who had so selflessly helped her; she found herself drifting between the void again, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Draco was not as lucky, having seen the girl looking at him so fiercely had left him unbalanced. Though his dreams were more a series of sounds than anything solid, it did cause him to stir slightly in the chair. He didn't make any real noises of discomfort as he slept but it his brow was furrowed with his inner struggle.

Severus had diligently ignored them both for at least an hour. He had a headache growing from the stress of it all. He had glanced to Draco noticing his discomfort, but as the boy was in no real danger so he let him be. He also checked behind him as well. Hermione too appeared to be asleep again. She was curled up on her side one hand tucked under her head the other curled into her own shirt against her chest.

With both of his burdens sufficiently out for the count, he pushed himself up to finish his tasks. He wondered if he would be able to make a trip to the store during their rest. He lingered over the thought only briefly before deciding not to risk it. Draco would be well enough left on his own but he wasn't so sure about Granger. She had made progress yes, but not so much that he would trust her care to another. So instead, he worked on unpacking the trunk Draco had brought him. Taking the years old clothes up to his room setting them to rights in the closet. All the while keeping an ear out for any distress.

As he was hanging one of his old cloaks, one that was just slightly too small for him now, a fire having singed a hole at the one side, something fell from the pocket. It tinged against the wood floor with a high pitched sound before rolling away. His attention garnered, he turned following its path, once it stopped rolling, it fell flat revealing itself to be a ring. It was a simple band, too small for his own hands, he was sure, as he leaned down to retrieve it's shining silver from the floor. He placed it gently into his palm, it was magically infused, as he touched it he could see a word gently forming against the outer rim. 'Always' it read. His heart clenched painfully, it was, in fact, his ring. It was too small for his hand now because it had been given to him many, many years ago. The green letters faded out leaving the band clear once more. It was a promise ring. A promise of friendship. To always be there for the other in times of great need. Severus took a deep breath as he turned it in his palm. He knew it's mate to be long lost, possibly buried, possibly burned or melted away. He hadn't known what she had done with her half of the ring. She had gotten the both of them the during their second year. The night under the stars when they snuck out all night to just enjoy each others company. He couldn't remember when he'd stopped carrying it with him. He just knew it had been a very long time since he had seen the shining silver. He took a deep breath and closed his hand around it. He lingered on what to do with it, the pain in his chest only made the pulse of pain in his head grow unfavorably large. He pushed it into his current coat's pocket pushing away all thoughts related to its giver.

He came back down having finished with his musings, he glanced to the sitting room, Draco was still out cold, but he could see Hermione starting to wake. He passed through into the kitchen pulling out a headache relief potion. The tension in his body rising all the way to his neck making his movements stiff.

"Professor...?" Her voice was heavy with sleep, barely that of a whisper as she called to him. Snape made her wait as he finished the potion, setting the vial in the sink to wash later and turned to acquiescence her request for his presence.

"Yes?" He came to stand just to the side of her chair, her hair had fallen from the braid she had attempted falling in messy waves about her face. She was pale from rest, a bit of color warming her cheeks.

"I don't feel well..." She gently reached out towards him. Her fingers lightly caught in the slack of his trouser leg before moving up, he caught her hand lightly in his own coming a bit closer. She was exceptionally warm. Her skin had a light shine of sweat over it, he noticed her cheeks were a bit too rosy in color. He pursed his lips and rest the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You seem to have a light fever."

"Mmm..." She mumbled drawing her hand back toward her face, "I think I just need a warm bath..."

She felt him still beside her, her mind foggy with her fever she didn't even truly register what she said. She slowly turned her eyes up, all the tension of the day, their argument, her plan to help him, all of it was gone in that moment of weakness. Right now, the only thing the girl wanted was to be enveloped in warmth. She didn't care if it came from him, or from the water of a bath. Her heart ached with a loneliness that had started to fill the void.

Severus felt a panic well inside his chest. Surely, after their disagreement about his use of her name that morning, she wasn't considering what she had just eluded to. There was no way she was strong enough to stand, let alone put herself into a bathtub. His tub wasn't even that easy for himself to get into. He had barely managed the first time he had given her a bath, thankful that the towel he'd wrapped around her made her body stick to the walls otherwise he surely would have drown her. It stood separate from the shower, it was deep and wide. It was easily large enough for two and would undoubtedly swallow her whole if she didn't have a mind to keep herself above the water.

He didn't want to admit it but, he needed help.

"I'll see what I can do." He finally replied. He turned pulling a throw blanket from near the fireplace, where they hung on a rack. "For now, use this." He tucked the blanket around her making sure to keep it nice and tight. He watched her eyes close and let out a soft sighing smile as she nuzzled her face into its soft fabric.

Once he was satisfied she would be able to hold out, he turned on Draco. "Wake up." He was none too gentle with the blond taking hold of his shoulder giving him a nice sharp shake.

Draco snorted awake his eyes wide as he looked to his left and right. "Wha?"

"Alright messenger boy." He smirked as the boy paled, realizing that he'd been found out. " Time to become useful." He pulled Draco up onto his feet keeping hold of him as he swayed from sleep. Once he was firmly footed he released his shoulder. "Send for McGonagall, she is to come as soon as she is able." He watched Draco blink slowly and nod. "Tell her time is of the essence." He watched the boy blink dumbly again before his brain clicked.

"Ah, right. Okay uh..." He pointed over his shoulder indicating that he was going to leave, as he stumbled back, he caught sight of Granger, noticing her curled up even tighter clutching the blanket to her frame. Was she shaking? "I'm yep..." He turned as he all but fell through the doorway to the kitchen.

Severus had a full smile on his face as he watched the sleep startled young man work his way into his back yard having left the door wide open in his haste. He shook his head, he was a cruel man. He flicked his hand closing the door firmly. He turned back towards Hermione his smile fading just a bit.

"That was mean." The words held a light tone as she pulled down the blanket she had used to hide her reaction to his unnecessary dramatics. A soft suppressed smile tugging at her lips betraying how she truly felt on the matter.

"I assure you he more than deserved it." His voice drew long and she could easily hear the smile on his face. Severus had many reasons for picking on the boy, one being mostly that he was now completly free to do so, the other was that he couldn't stand this boys weak nature.

Hermione shook her head slightly as she hid her face back into the blanket. She couldn't believe he was joking with her. Even though she didn't completely agree with his sense of humor it was such a change from the normally dour and focused persona he had been showing her.

Severus' eyes lingered over her smiling face. It made his chest feel a bit funny and his shoulders feel not as tense. He managed to pull his eyes away when she hid her face into the blanket and brought his mind back into focus. He didn't have any potions in stock for a fever, he did have some Muggle aspirin, something he had tried when his headaches had become too severe. It worked well enough but he always felt a bit groggy after taking them. Though he supposed, Granger was muggleborn, it shouldn't affect her the same, she probably grew up on those type of medications and thus had a very low chance of reacting adversely to them.

He thumped upstairs to his medicine cabinet, it was empty aside from the small bottle, he pulled it turning to read the instructions to see just how much to give her.

Just as he was coming back down the stairs he felt the wards vibrate. He smirked, she moved quickly when her cubs were in trouble. He tried to wipe the smirk off his face as he came into the kitchen just as she came busting through the back door.

"What's happened?" Her voice was terse her eyes a bit wide as she turned on him.

"She has a fever." He said nonchalantly watching the witch's shoulders fall.

"She has a fever?" She repeated slowly, her eyes narrowing at his incredulous behavior.

"She requests a bath." His tone was light dancing near mirth as he filled a small glass with water.

"Wha-Oh...you...you insufferable man." She growled stomping past him missing the smile that threatened to played across his face. He pushed back the smile that threatened his severe face as he followed after her calmly. He set the glass of water on the side table as Minerva gently leaned over the girl touching the back of her own hand to Hermione's head.

He was just about to offer his possible assistance when a house elf popped in, "A fever reducing potion if you please." She glared at Severus from the corner of her eye as the elf popped out once more. "You sent that boy running as if the hounds of hell were chasing him you know."

Severus couldn't hold back the snort as he decided to take the glass of water for himself, now that she would have a proper treatment for her ailment, he used the glass to hide his smile that had finally broken through.

"He always was a fast runner." He quipped as he sat the glass down. Minerva huffed at him and turned back to the young woman before her.

"As it stands I actually have something for you." She spoke directly to Hermione who opened her eyes slowly, the house elf popped in with the requested potion at that moment, "Thank you Tinie that will be all." The house elf bowed its head and disappeared once more. Minerva turned her attention back to Hermione fully, "It was recently given to me, I hope it will bring you some comfort. But first, let's see to your fever then bath hmm?" She uncorked the bottle, Hermione recognized the familiar sound and uncurled her arm opening her hand to take it.

Minerva stood herself up as she watched Hermione take the potion without complaint though her brow furrowed as the girl let out a painful groan. Severus held up his hand at her unspoken question, indicating for her to wait. The pain rippled through her quickly enough and Hermione let out a soft sigh resting back against the lounge holding out the vial for someone to take.

"Every time?" Minerva questioned softly.

"Every time," Severus confirmed taking the vial considerately from Hermione's hand.

They sort of sized the other up for a few moments, Hermione could feel the tension between them as they seemed to be having a silent conversation of sorts.

"You can't possibly expect me to carry her can you?" Minerva finally huffed watching the man uncharacteristically roll his eyes at her dramatics.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" If he were a lesser man, he surely would have stuck out his tongue at the elder woman, though as it was he just gave her a mock tilt of his head.

"Yes, please..." Hermione uncurled her arms from the blanket that was wrapped around her and raised her arms up. Minerva stepped back with a raised brow, watching as Severus so routinely leaned down letting the woman wrap her arms carefully about his shoulders. His arm wrapped around her waist and retrieved her legs easily enough. The movement was smooth, she had suspected he had held her quite more than he let on. It was a warming but disconcerting sight to say the least.

He turned heading directly up, Hermione's head was now resting against his shoulder, her hair tickling the underside of his jaw. She normally didn't rest so high against him but as she'd gained more strength she was clinging tighter to him, pressing her upper body more closely to his own. Was she...smelling him? He tilted his head just a bit, the girl's nose was pressed into his collar and he was as sure as Draco Malfoy was blond that the girl was taking in his scent. He pushed it from his mind as he walked into the bathroom from her own room. He paused as he decided where the best place for her would be. Minerva had followed after him, catching the way Hermione seemed to hide her face into her former potions master's neck a small smirk coming to her own lips as she watched her cub hide her activities with a forced yawn.

"Place her into the tub Severus, I'm sure I can handle the rest." She said pulling out her wand, she waved it slowly over the tub, making it considerably more shallow and placed a support for the girls back along the inside. Severus paused as he waited for her to finish before carefully laying Hermione down inside. He felt her hands linger over his shoulders as if she didn't want to let go before taking hold of the sides of the tub as she tried to orient to her new environment.

"Thank you..." She whispered as his ear brushed past her cheek. She felt more than heard his mind gently caress her own. She smiled softly at his response and relaxed lightly into the bathtub. The potion was working slower than usual so she still felt cold, though it could also be that the man didn't believe in heating a room. She shivered involuntarily from the cool porcelain against her skin hearing him grunt at Minerva before exiting the room.

"Alright dear, let's get you out of those clothes and into some nice warm water." Minerva was just happy in that moment that Hermione was no longer pushing her away as she had when they had first met. She watched the girl nod and slowly reach down to pull off her shirt. Minerva had to bite the inside of her cheek as she took in the girl's frame. She had suspected it to be bad, but the sight before her, crushed her heart. The large curse lines over her chest and back, marring her faintly freckled skin, the way her ribs shown when she turned to give her the shirt. She was starting to get back her woman's figure but it was hardly anything a 12-year-old couldn't out do. The scar on her back appeared to be the worst, the line itself was deep at least 2 cm across but the burn like pattern that radiated out from the line looked to be painful. Hermione gave no indication to that fact however as she leaned back into the tub to try and wiggle out of her shorts.

Minerva noted the girl was in desperate need of more layers, as she managed to get the shorts halfway down she had to pause to refocus her efforts. Carefully, Minerva leaned over the edge, "May I?" She asked carefully watching for any sign that her help was unwanted. The girl paused before slowly nodding her head and together they managed to get her free of her last layer. "Alright dear, let me know if it's too warm." She leaned over turning on the taps.

Hermione sighed softly as the warm water rose slowly around her, it brought a nice tingle to her toes and fingers and she couldn't help but wiggle them in the water resting her head back against the ledge.

"Do you want to wash your hair?" Minerva asked her voice farther away as she rummaged through Snape's shelves to find some suitable soap and a cloth.

"No, I think it's okay...though if you find a tie, that'd be wonderful." Her voice was soft and gentle as if her mind was preoccupied.

Minerva hummed and looked for that next, finding a small elastic inside the medicine cabinet, it was old but she wagered it would do. If not she could always transfigure one for her. She snapped it onto her wrist for safe keeping and moved back over. "How have you been feeling?" She asked as she dipped the cloth into the water rubbing the bar of soap into it before pressing it into Hermione's waiting hand.

Snape moved back downstairs, he hadn't noticed the chill that had come to the house, but it was growing into late September, he needed to be more careful. He sighed through his nose as he set to work on building a fire into the hearth, the room should warm up by her return. He left their connection open, skimming the top of their conversation.

Hermione seemed to be recounting her day to Minerva, he lingered briefly before he decided to tune it out. No doubt he'd get an ear full for the way he'd reacted to the girl's request. He huffed slightly as he placed another log into the growing fire, when would everyone just realize the type of man that he was?

Minerva listened intently to Hermione as she brushed out her hair for her, she knew the young woman was capable but she also knew how cathartic it felt to have someone else do your hair for you. Being a cat animagus had seen to its benefits quite frequently in her youth. She had transfigured Severus' poor excuse for a comb into a proper brush and as brushed she had to admit that he'd cut her hair rather evenly. It was easy for her to pull back into tight even plaits. Hermione was completely relaxed from her efforts, having washed herself during their previous conversation and had slipped into her observations about the man they had both come to know on a more personal level.

"He's so sad inside..." She whispered. " He's hurting all the time...It's not fair..." She turned her head slightly, "I want to help him...he's done so much for me already..."

"In time, I'm sure you will, you must be patient, it took him a very long time to get to this point, you can't expect a change over night dear." Minerva finished with her hair tying the end tightly coming back around to look into her forlorn features.

"I don't know how much time I have..."

Minerva's brow furrowed with deep disquietude. "What do you mean?"

Hermione said nothing turning her eyes down and away from the elder witch. She didn't want to tell her about the creature hidden away inside her, eating away at everything she was. Nor about how at every turn she seemed to do nothing more than push the man farther away from her. So there they sat in a somewhat companionable silence.

The water was starting to grow cold, Minerva had her finger tips dipped near her feet for just that purpose and was about to raise her wand to reheat the water when Hermione slowly started to sit up.

"I feel much better now..." She did feel as though a small weight had been lifted off her chest. Just simply being able to tell someone about her day made her feel more at ease than she would have ever expected. To tell them about what she had felt when she saw herself inside someone else's memory. The way she had felt inside Severus' mind. She had recounted their argument to Minerva from her perspective relieved that the witch seemed just as put out as she had been with the way he had responded. She was starting to feel a growing kinship with her. It was in those moments when she felt the light flutter of a page against her conscious, but it was gone too quickly again. The inability to take hold of it as she had earlier that day had demurred her mood. She was starting to feel hungry as well and decided that her relaxation in the bath should come to an end.

"Alright let's just see what we've got for you okay? Just wait right here while I find you something much warmer to wear." She pulled the plug in the tub setting a dry towel over the edge to allow Hermione to dry herself as she went on her hunt. She had misjudged her turn and at first ended up in Severus' rooms. She stood stock still as she took in the almost hospital sterility of the room. There wasn't anything out of place in the sparsely furnished room, nothing of personality cluttered the bedside table aside from a single book. She stepped back feeling as if she had violated something sacred. She swallowed slowly closing the door and turned back the other way opening the door to Hermione's rooms. She moved over to the dresser opening the top drawer. Typical man, she huffed, just shorts and t-shirts. She opened the drawer below to find it empty and shook her head. She should have guessed a man such as he wouldn't know what to get a woman to wear and pulled out two pairs of shorts and a t-shirt. Her wand worked it's magic over them, transforming one pair of shorts into a smaller more comfortable girl boxer style of underwear, while she elongated and thickened the material of the other pair, turning them into the perfect lounge pants. She worked on the shirt next, making the sleeves three-quarter and the fabric a softer warmer more insulated cotton. She tilted her head as she looked at her work and on a whim, she turned them Gryffindor red just to spite him. Smirking at her work she returned to the bathroom.

Hermione had dried herself by the time Minerva had returned and was sitting up fully her eyes following the headmistress' movements. "Here you are dear, I hope you'll find these better suited to your needs." She offered out the t-shirt first.

Hermione smiled as she felt its softness under her fingers, it was different from her previous shirt and she felt extremely warm as she pulled it over her head. "This is wonderful." She ran her fingers down over the front feeling something over the center, she furrowed her brows as she tried to discern the pattern.

"It's the Gryffindor lion," Minerva said proudly, though Hermione just tilted her head quizzically.

"You're a Gryffindor Hermione." She handed over the underwear next, "Never forget it." She watched the girl nod slowly still unsure as to exactly what that meant. She supposed that the woman next to her was also a Gryffindor based on the way they both seemed to observe Professor Snape.

"What is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked innocently as they worked on getting her underwear up over her knees.

"A Slytherin." Minerva's tone was a bit deep as she answered. She pulled back allowing Hermione to get them up the rest of the way handing her the sleeping pants next.

Deep down she knew these words to be significantly important but at present, her mind just couldn't care. The feeling of softness encasing her was too distracting. She sighed happily.

Minerva sent her patronus down to summon Snape, the tabby jumped down the stairs as it headed for its target.

Severus set down his coffee, as the cat came into the kitchen. He supposed his carrier services were required once more. Sighing softly through his nose and took the final drink of his much beloved black liquid before pushing himself up the stairs. As he rounded the corner of the bath he instantly noticed what Minerva had found for her to wear and sneered at the farce. "Incredulous."

Minerva just smirked haughtily and made her way out past him to meet them down stairs. Severus came over to the tub, the smell of his soap hung heavily in the air. "Ready Miss Granger?" She nodded her head reaching up for him again. It was a bit more difficult as she was much lower this time, but with her holding her upper body up he managed to get her legs wrapped easily enough around his side.

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder again. As they moved towards the stairs her mind grazed his ever so delicately, _I smell like you..._ She could feel him tense under her from her words, _I like it..._ She hurried not wanting him to worry, _It's nice..._ She added slowly but the damage had been done, her words felt so intimate to him, though to her she was simply thinking, her breath puffing lightly against his jaw, moving his hair.

He decided the best course was to simply ignore her observation. He took the steps carefully before rounding into the sitting area. The room felt infinitely better with the fire and Hermione sighed contently as she was laid down on the lounge. She didn't want to let him go her hands curled a bit tightly at his shoulders keeping him stooped over for just a moment too long, she felt him resist the hold and quickly released him resting back against the lounge, Minerva had come around pulling a blanket up over her waist to help keep the growing evening chill from her.

Minerva turned his chair to face the lounge again giving him a pointed look to make himself scarce. Deciding not to fight the woman on the issue he turned to make something for them all to eat. Though he was quite sure all he had left at this point were potions ingredients. A poison sounded nice.


	19. Chapter 19

McGonagall sat herself properly in the chair opening her outer robe that she'd left draped over the side, "As promised, I have something for you." She leaned back pulling the beaded the bag from her the pocket.

Hermione's brows rose, she had forgotten. She slowly uncurled herself facing towards the voice. She felt a warm smooth hand take her wrist opening her palm before something bumpy was placed inside. Minerva helped guide her new gift to her lap as she ran her fingers over it trying to figure out what it was.

"It belongs to you." She said gently watching the girl examine its outer texture with the same concentration she had when learning a new spell or charm. She had hoped the bag may help jog her memories in some way but she kept the disappointment from her voice as the girl looked at her curiously.

"A bag?" Hermione asked gently as she felt along the zipper.

"Yes, a very special bag, you yourself created." Minerva sat back slightly in Snape's chair waiting with bated breath for her to open it.

Hermione was a bit excited to have something of her own. As she pulled the zipper open she reached in, gasping as her arm dipped deeply inside. She could feel many things against her palm and turned her hand wrapping it around a bit of fabric.

She pulled out a t-shirt, it was dingy and old, bearing a Hogwarts Gryffindor crest embroidered in the center, though most of its threads had started to fray. Hermione couldn't stop herself as she brought it under her nose, a habit of hers for which she couldn't recall a source. She furrowed her brows a bit, it had a soft perfume on it. Was it hers? Minerva had said the bag was hers so it wouldn't have been unusual to find her own clothing inside. She smiled softly and set it on her lap before reaching in again.

A childlike excitement filled her face as she wondered what she'd find next. She felt a bunch of books against her arm but bypassed them. She couldn't read them even if she wanted to. Deciding to wait on them until later, she wrapped her hands around something cool and long. She tilted her head as she pulled it out, she let the bag fall onto her lap as she used both hands to examine what she'd found.

"Brilliant." She whispered as she realized it was a hair brush. She held it to her chest for a brief moment before letting it fall into her lap with the shirt.

Minerva smiled brightly as she let the girl pull out whatever she wanted. A tension she had carried into the home with her had begun to somewhat relax before she realized the other task that she couldn't prolong much longer. A guilt laden sadness came to her eyes as she slowly stood to face the man in black.

Severus had just set out his sauce pan when Minerva joined him, he could tell by the way she set her shoulders that she was ready for battle. He didn't need to read her mind to guess what she was about to suggest. He sighed heavily through his nose leaning his hands on the table before him. He hadn't forgotten his brief interrogation with his Godson.

"You told them." He accused.

"I was left no choice." She said strongly raising her chin.

"There is always a choice." His voice held a dangerous edge as he picked up the saucepan setting it heavily onto the counter making it wobble dangerously.

"Severus." She said sternly, their tension broken slightly by a soft giggle from the sitting room. "It may help." She took a small step to level them up.

He refused to turn and look at her, his hands tightening on a knife he had pulled out to prep their dinner. He held back his temper, "You gave me a promise." He hissed slowly turning his head, piercing her with those stone cold eyes of his.

"I intend to do everything I can to ensure that your location and your current status remain as they are." Her voice was gentle but she wasn't going to back down.

"How is it you plan to do this?" He asked turning fully to face her crossing his arms his brow deep his lip curled in a small sneer.

"I was planning to transfigure her room, remove the door. Make it appear like just any other hospital." She took a breath, "You needn't be seen. You can simply stay in your room or even down here. I won't allow the boys to leave the room." She watched the man turn over the information with hope on her face.

"When?" He said finally after a very long silence.

"When is good for you?" She smirked a bit as his brows rose just a fraction before he turned away from her hiding his thoughts from her view.

"Tomorrow." He wanted to get the ordeal over with as soon as possible, he also knew he needed supplies and could use this little favor as a trade of sorts.

"Time?" Minerva couldn't keep out the tone of surprise, she was expecting a long and drawn out fight her eyes narrowed as she waited for the catch. There was always a catch.

"By Afternoon. No later than 3." He said pulling out a paper from his catch-all drawer scribbling down what he needed. His mind was turning as he remembered the girl's reaction to Draco, part of him was eager to try her reaction to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Though he sure as hell wasn't going to let Minerva know that.

"I will send Tinie ahead of us, merely send her back when you have sufficiently hidden yourself away." She lowered her eyes to his offered paper. Ah, the catch. She looked down the list of food stuffs and ingredients, she was no potions expert but she was sure he was meaning to brew something that bordered on the fine line of the dark arts. From what she could figure out, it was something about controlling the mind, or maybe trapping the mind. She wasn't sure. She simply nodded her head tucking the list into her pocket.

Severus watched her closely waiting for the other elephant in the room to show itself. They glared at each other, their match only lightly disturbed by muttering coming from the other room, the soft thunk of something hitting the floor.

"Severus..."

"Don't." He pushed himself up wrapping his arms over his chest, in a protective posture.

Hermione pulled out another shirt, bringing it to her nose, the coppery smell didn't mask the owner's scent. A flash of memories from that day assaulted her inner peace. Showing her flash after flash until the end. She knew his name, but she didn't know why he was so important to her that day. Why had she taken the hit for him? Why he fought by her side so valiantly? She wanted, no, needed, desperately to know. It made her so angry. She felt so weak and incapable. Still on a high from her emotional turn, she raised the shirt up and pulled along the collar, she grunted with all the strength she had in her arms and pulled, tearing the shirt down the center. It took a bit of effort to make it to the end though when she did she dropped it to her lap and held her face in her own hands as she growled out his name, "Ron...?" She knew he was so dreadfully important, why was he so important? "Who are you...?"

Hermione pressed her head into the dirty shirt, the floor around her chair was littered with a wide assortment of all manner of things. Though most were books there were also half empty potions vials, female and male clothing, small utensils and a Muggle medical kit that looked like it had seen a few very bad days. Hermione had her head buried in her knees folded completely over as her body trembled with another suppressed sob.

She wanted so desperately to recall. Whose clothes were mixed with hers? Why had she put so many things inside her bag? What was it for? She had been able to guess what most of the things were, she had come across what she could guess to be photographs still in their frame. Why had she done that? Why not put them in an album? She pulled slightly at her hair; the tension wafting from the other half of her connection wasn't improving things either. She felt a suppressed rage filling her.

She sniffled slightly as she reached again into the bag, her hand curled gently around something square. She pulled it out carefully holding it in both hands. It had nobs and felt electronic in nature. She gingerly ran her fingers over the nobs turning each one before a soft static filled her ears. She felt a spark inside her mind. Another floating page. She stilled, trying to center herself around it.

Minerva rounded on the man who had moved himself away to the corner kitchen pretending to busy himself. As luck would have it she noticed an old newspaper just to the side near the bin and subsequently rolled it up. She raised her weapon and promptly thwacked, Severus Snape, dreaded potions master, and ruthless headmaster, firmly on the back of his head.

"Have you lost all sense you daft Leo?!" Severus bellowed as he rounded on her his hand coming to touch his head.

"Have _you,_ you senseless serpent?" Minerva tossed her make shift weapon to the side fixing him with a glare that would have sent even her brave Gryffindors running for their rooms. Oh, but he was not a Gryffindor, no, this was a serpent. A serpent caught in a lion's den. "What could have possessed you to say that to the poor girl?"

"That _poor_ _girl_ is stronger than you think." He pushed himself up standing his ground.

"She is _il_ _l?_ Would it have really damaged your beloved reputation so much to have just a semblance of _decency?!"_ Their voices had raised substantially drawing the attention of their spat to the subject of it.

"If you wanted hot chocolate and cuddles you have _clearly_ sought her care to the wrong person." His hand flourished out his face tight with anger.

"Severus." Her tone cut through him like a dull knife slow and painful, "She is not your student anymore, it's alright to speak her name." Her tone was whining now grating on his nerves as if he was being scolded by a parent.

"That's not the point." He huffed baring his teeth. "The girl-"

"That _woman_ is no longer a child. She's 24 years old! She is no more an innocent than you are." She huffed her voice still raised with frustration.

"She's still-" He tried again.

"She just wants to be treated like a _human being_ , can't you just, for once in your life, set aside your stupid walls and treat someone with the respect they deserve?"

"She-"

Minerva took hold of the newspaper again and raised it in warning causing the man to bite his tongue. They stared each other down for a long time before Minerva finally saw it. There in the corner of his right eye, a small flicker. Her own eyes widened as she came to an abrupt realization.

"You _care_ for her." Her tone was filled with surprise her hand lowering the paper.

"I care _for_ her, Minerva, nothing more." He forced the words out but he couldn't hide what had already been seen.

"Oh-ho you are a _liar_ , Severus Snape." Minerva set the paper on the table between them as she watched the man digest her observation, it was suddenly clear to her that he himself hadn't even been aware of his own feelings on the subject.

Their battle of wills was cut to an abrupt halt as a startling crash came from the sitting room. Severus reacted first only confirming the lioness's words, though he managed to quickly still himself it had been noticed. She glared at him but her concern was more important, she turned away to find the cause of the disruption.

Hermione was lying rather awkwardly near the center of the room, between Snape's chair and the side table that had been over turned, the table itself had fallen into one of the bottom shelves shaking loose a few of his decorative potions equipment. She had accidentally turned the bag on its end, subsequently spilling out a vast array of things. She had dropped the radio in her quest for answers. She had meant simply to reach over the edge for it when she had lost her balance thanks to the many things she had put in the chair with her. Her legs tucked in the blanket didn't help her fall as she splayed out over her mess.

She felt so angry, so alone, so helplessly scared of something she couldn't even remember. It filled her entire being, she could feel her soul crackling. Threatening to break upon its weakened points. Her mind was so distracted from feelings coming from Severus as he argued with Minerva. She felt such pain. She just wanted it to stop. Wanted him to stop.

The young woman on the floor let out a distressed sob bringing her hands into her hair pulling tightly at the strands.

"Minerva..." Severus warned sensing the shift in her. Though he was feeling their connection he was unaware of what his subconscious had produced inside her.

The headmistress turned her eyes briefly towards him before coming to Hermione's side carefully stepping around the debris. She bent down gently touching the girls back trying to be of some comfort.

"Hermione?" Minerva's concern laced over her features as she tried to gently pull some loose hair back to see her face.

Hermione snarled and whipped out her arm, luckily for Minerva, she lashed out at the wrong side otherwise she may have sported a very nice black eye. The elder woman jumped back in shock as Hermione went to swing on the proper side. Her fist met air as she snarled,"Don't touch me!"

She was breathing hard now as all her and his frustrations came forward. Her soul ached so painfully as she lifted her head her eyes searching. Nothing but the never ending darkness met her senses and she screamed out again in desperate anger pulling at the hair at her temples. Everything around her felt so pressed in. The feeling of the floor under her the way her legs had failed her tangling in the mess. She knew she was so much more than this. So much more. She wanted to be herself again, she needed it more than anything else in that moment. She was having a right breakdown, a complete tantrum. She felt something riling in her stomach as her feelings bounced back against the wall he had placed back between them.

Minerva looked accusingly at Snape like he was completely to blame for the scene before them.

"Enough." His voice was deep carrying a wavered edge. He wasn't about to let the woman throw herself into a tantrum and risk all the hard work they'd put into her recovery.

His anger already raised from their previous conversation. He strode over, his boot crunching over a picture frame as he took her none too gently by the arm and pulled her up heavily onto her knees.

He never saw it coming.

Her hand whipped round full force colliding squarely on his cheek. The sheer shock of force turning his head away.

The entire room went still as the sound of her strike echoed through all those present.

Her breath felt painfully loud as it passed slowly between her parted lips. Her hand stung dully as she froze, the offending appendage hanging down by her side. She would be a liar if she didn't say her actions had left her with a deep satiated feeling. Though as her anger induced fog started to clear she felt a cold fear going down her spine. The grip on her arm tightened considerably, no doubt leaving behind a bruise. She waited for the retaliatory strike her eyes closing tight.

Severus felt the warmth of her blow seeping into his entire being. The pure unadulterated helplessness that it left behind. As he slowly turned his head back to look upon her and saw her face pinched tightly with fear and something inside him snapped. This wasn't who he wanted to be, this wasn't what he wanted to express. The pure raw fear he had instilled inside the girl had hit something deep into his core. He had never, _never_ , struck a woman and he wasn't going to start now. As her arm trembled in his hold, he felt himself relaxing his bruising force. He was used to others fearing him, and for good reason, but this, this felt wrong. He let out his own slow even breath and shift his weight. His other arm came up and he could hear Minerva's voice calling his name; it seemed she too, feared his recourse.

He pushed it down inside him as he carefully tucked his hands under her arms. He picked her straight up keeping her body from coming too close to his. Her feet fumbled slightly, kicking away various potions that had spilled from her kit, before managing to settle on the floor. He helped to walk her back to the lounge before lowering her heavily upon it.

Once she was sat he turned on his heel his eyes piercing straight through Minerva with great prejudice. The elder woman had sense enough to lower her head in shame as he passed. His steps upon the stairs thumped through her before the shake of his slammed door shook her from her penance.

Slowly, the aging witch came to her feet, she approached Hermione more cautiously this time but felt her heart break as the girl trembled with silent tears.

Her eyes were downcast, her regret falling down upon her open hands as she tried to rub the pain away. "I've...ruined...everything..." Her voice was so hallow, so broken.

Minerva moved to kneel at her side, one hand covering Hermione's tear stained ones in a gentle embrace. "Oh, my dear..." She whispered softly, her other moving up to gently wipe a tear from her cheek, "I do believe..." She tucked a bit of hair behind the girls ear, "You have just set in motion, all that was meant to be..."


	20. Chapter 20

Severus paced his room. His mind caught inside her whirlwind. He felt such distress inside his soul. He bared his teeth and growled low spinning on his heel. He took hold of the lone book on his bedside table and hurled it at the wall. It hit with such force that the binding completely tore away leaving its pages to flutter down slowly. He could feel his magic crackling at his finger tips, threatening to tear him asunder.

The sound of glass exploding from a frame raised both heads from downstairs and Minerva pursed her lips. Hermione let out a more choked sob as she felt him. Felt his anger, his hatred for himself. For everything that he was. It was so deeply ingrained that Hermione felt the pressure in her own chest. She could feel how trapped he felt, how caged in his own life he was. The desperate thirst for freedom. For redemption. It wound itself around her soul as she struggled to breathe. His power was suffocating. The thread between them glowed brightly in her inner eye as it grew taunt threatening to tear. She felt her body shake with another deep sob, unable to keep herself up right she leaned over her legs her arms curling tightly around her stomach. Her heart hurt, it hurt so much. She felt Minerva move next to her.

She could sense her hesitation as the elder woman's hands gingerly wrapped around her shoulders. She said nothing as she very carefully pulled her sideways into her lap. She didn't resist the offer of comfort. She let out another heart-wrenching noise and hid her face into the woman's lap her tears falling like rain against the aged linen. She could feel her soul weakening, crackling like ice under the sun, as it bent to the pressure in her chest.

Minerva's own heart ached as she watched the girl unravel in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through her disheveled hair letting her cry herself out. She could hear the man upstairs having had gone still as well. She sighed softly. What was she to do with either of them?

Severus felt marginally better as he stared at his destroyed window. He let out a cleansing shuddering breath slowly turning his eyes away. The voices that condemned him grew loud in his mind and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to force them back. He felt so exhausted, not just physically but emotionally as well. What was the girl doing to him? Why did he feel like a teenager again? Suddenly unable to control even an ounce of his emotions. Was it her he was feeling in those moments? Was it she who pushed him near the edge?

Minerva had moved her soft fingers to gently brush Hermione's eyes closed. She was still trembling against her as the energy left her. The elder witch took her own calming breath keeping her close to her, her other hand having moved to gently cradle her head while her fingers worked their magic.

"I'm going to tell you something that too few in this world have come to know..." Minerva's voice was gentle and soft as she continued, gently encouraging the girl to relax into her embrace. "That man...upstairs...Has lost every person who had come to care for him...the way you are trying to care for him..." Hermione's brows furrowed with sorrow as another tear rolled down over her cheek.

"He doesn't know...that those people _chose_ to die for him...because they _loved_ him so much..." Minerva felt a tear coming to her own eyes, "Everyone whom he has ever let in...has fallen before his eyes...or at his own hand..." She took a slow breath, "He has been forced to watch over and over, trapped in responsibility that never should have fallen to him...as one after the other having had left him behind..." The tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes, " He has been left to suffer, to carry on...all on his own, too many times..." She licked her lips slowly leaving a small cleansing silence for her words to take hold of the girl in her lap.

"He needs you..." She whispered even softer now. She knew it deep in her soul that the two of them, so enduring, so independent in their own rights, were the cure for the other's ailment. "You must promise..." She said pulling her fingers back from the girl's face, watching as Hermione's eyes lazily opened, turning to look into the elder's face with such reverence for every word. "Promise, you will never leave him behind..." Minerva knew it was so much to ask of her. The girl was barely into her own and she was asking her to accept something that should never have been asked of her.

"I promise..." Hermione's voice was strong, unhesitating, as she took in a breath; her face set with a determination. Not with a sense of duty, no, it was something deeper. She had come to care for him, just as Minerva had expected. Though she knew nothing of the man's past, she had come to understand the man more deeply than any other who had come before her. "I promise..." She sniffled just a bit as she took a shuddering breath. Her heart felt lighter somehow. Like her words had reached something beyond herself. That they were calling out to the universe in some way. That somewhere far off beyond her understanding someone or something had heard her and was smiling down at her proclamation.

Minerva resumed her gentle touch, watching the girl's eyes slowly flutter closed once more, while she dipped into her own thoughts. The elder knew she had tried to go to him many times through out the years, she has seen more than most, the pain inside him. Even now, she felt him resist her; that he couldn't possibly understand her motherly instincts or the way she tried to care for him. Their trust had long since been broken on that night. She had failed him so many times, there was no true place for her in his heart. There could never have been. Still so, she had tried, it was her wont to do so, just as she laid her hands gently upon Hermione now, she had wished to bring comfort to the man who was so lost inside himself. Though she knew, she knew, she could never come to him. Not the way he could come to Hermione.

Still, even now, she couldn't get past the resentment she had held for him in those dark times. Even though her respect for him had never wavered, she had still fallen prey to her own insecurities and pushed against something that would always stand between them. She trusted him unquestionably, more than she ever had, but the damage of the past couldn't be so easily erased.

Hermione let the hypnotic touch take her away. Her mind languidly winding down like water draining down a mountain side after a warm summer rain. She wanted to go to him, even now. She tried to see him, as she had in her mind that very first time, standing so strong, so impassable. She could feel his armor under her fingers then. The way he'd kept himself postured, his quick but precise movements. She wanted to unravel him, make him bend. For him to lean upon _her_ for comfort. It was her last conscious wish as she felt herself fall into the darkness of sleep.

Severus had found his way to his bed, laying on top of the covers, the cool evening air blew in on his heated skin, blowing his dark hair lightly over his face. It was soothing, the cold, as it danced over the lines of his ascetic face. He laid on his back, arms tightly down to his sides. His eyes felt heavy as he glared into the ceiling. The voices inside him had quieted to a dull rumble as he meticulously moved about securing the binds on the doors. She hadn't been wrong when she had said they were locked, but even he was only so strong for so long. His last thoughts as he allowed his eyes to close, were not of the brutal slap to his pride, but rather the gentle touch over his heart as she rose against him.

Minerva gently adjusted Hermione onto the lounge, lowering the back just a bit to give her a more natural slumber. She had noticed an old teddy bear that had fallen from the bag and gently wrapped the girl's arms around it. She knew it would be a suitable, if underwhelming, substitute for what the girl truly wanted, though it was only for the time being. She sighed heavily waving her wand over the mess summoning it to return neatly inside the bag. It had certainly been a most eventful evening.

Hermione curled in tighter around the bear, it's scent not her own as it entered her subconscious filling her mind with dream-scape images.

 _Rows of shelves lined the path before her. Trembling, threatening to fall. She had nowhere but ahead of her to go. She could feel the pressure of darkness behind her. Smiling as it waited. Waited for her soul to finally succumb. She could see a thin thread reaching out across the void in front of her. She felt herself standing directly center of it, it reached forward into the unknown ahead of her, pulsing with her heart beat._

 _"Hermione this way!" Her head whipped around. The voice was much younger than she had expected though heavily familiar._

 _"'Mione! Hurry up! It's coming!" That voice was new and old as well, a faded memory it was distorted like an over played cassette tape. Hermione turned slowly looking just behind. It was there like it always was, but it was waiting for something, she could tell. But what?_

 _She turned away from the voices, searching for something, anything to tell her who **she** was._

 _"No wonder she hasn't got any friends...She's a nightmare honestly..."_

 _"It feels like this..."_

 _She turned again her face pinched as she felt years old hurt well to the surface. Still, she needed more. She looked between the shuddering walls of shelves to the darkness on either end. She didn't know which way lead to her salvation._

 _"Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"_

 _Her heart skipped, she definitely recognized that voice, though it was odd like it was simply pulled out from another place, not really speaking directly to her. She actually chortled at the statement._

 _The shelves started to sway around her, the ominous feeling returning as she backed herself up. She had heard the voices ahead of her before she had turned. She knew that was where she needed to go. She felt that familiar pressure of fear rising from her toes. Swelling as it rolled up her legs and to her back. A cold familiar terror sweeping through her entire form._

 _She **ran.** The shelves behind crashed violently to the ground behind her assaulting her senses. The snarl and growl of the force pushing them to the ground followed quickly behind closing the gap between them. She followed the pulsing light of thread, her own heart pounding through her frame. A searing heat to her front a frigid cold at her back._

She consciously felt herself leaving her own space, it was an odd sort of underwater like feeling as she pushed herself to the border. She chanced a glance behind, finding that her rows and rows of shelves had collapsed behind her, blocking her return. She panted heavily as she looked forward. She could feel him...just there, just beyond the boundary. She took heavy breaths as she reached out, she could see the thread, but nothing else, just darkness. Her fingers wrapped around the thin pulsing thread she could feel him suddenly, through her entire frame as their connection flared.

An all encompassing darkness fell around her. Her frame shuddered as she made her choice. Taking a breath she pushed off again closing her eyes, she felt a sensation wash over her as she stepped through, her body trembled with the effort bringing her to her knees just to the other side. She held her hand to her aching heart, the silence that had accompanied her suddenly burst. Extremely disorienting sound bombarded her from all sides and she couldn't help but cry out holding her hands to her head as she arched back. She chanced her eyes, opening them slowly as she used her hands to muffle the sounds. The doors, his doors, all around her shuddered violently in their frames, voices of the memories held within crying out. Suddenly, she realized, she wasn't dreaming anymore.

Too many voices, too many sounds, they had felt deafening upon her arrival but as she oriented herself she could feel them lower to a dull murmur. Hermione pant heavily as she carefully pushed herself up to her feet. Her hands unclasping from around her ears. She could feel his agony, pressing against her fractured heart. She took a wary step looking through the circled layers. They felt like they had moved in too close. Too tightly. She gasped slightly as they started to spin, the sudden movement startled her, knocking her from her footing, her shoulder landed heavily against an old wooden frame. She had just enough time to register the door falling open from her collision before she felt herself being sucked inside.

 _The memory flooded around her, falling in like a massive wave. She found herself standing in an old kitchen, it appeared to be Muggle. There were dirty dishes in the sink and food wrappers from what appeared to be a fast food place littering the table. She swallowed thickly as she looked behind her, there was a sort of faded blackness behind her like the memory wasn't complete. She chewed her lip as she looked around. Snape must have been in the memory for it to exist but she didn't seem to be able to locate him. The loud slam of a door caused her to jump and turn, a large scraggly man appeared through a side door muttering heavily to himself._

 _"Where are you, you useless bag of shite!?" His voice was coarse and heavy carrying a similar tone to the one that her Professor currently possessed. Though this man's was filled with a darker edge. The man turned around in the small kitchen looking into what she presumed to be a pantry before a small whimper graced them both._

 _"Ha!" The man spun on his heal ripping open the cabinet beneath the sink. "Gotcha!" Hermione couldn't exactly see from her position but the man instilled a fear in her that prompted her feet to remain where they were. The sounds of a small child whimpering caught her heart as the man pulled a small boy, no more than 6 years old by his forearm from the cabinet._

 _"Where is **it** , boy!?" He growled holding the child by his forearm, his feet helplessly dangling for purchase. His dark hair was long, running past his shoulders as he shook his head._

 _"I don't know!" Cried the boy, "I swear I don't know!" His presumed father gave him a rather sharp shake and Hermione flinched as she heard distinct the snapping of a dislocated shoulder. The boy in his grasp cried out trying to claw the man's hand._

 _"Stop it..." Her voice was small against the memory, like a faint whisper drown out in strong winds. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes as the man dropped the child down, giving him a kick hard enough to send the boy sliding across the floor into the opposite wall. "Stop it!" She cried out harder moving forward. "Leave him alone!" She cried trying to grab onto the man as he leaned over the child. Her hands, however, fell straight through turning to smoke in her grasp. She'd disrupted the memory and it started to swirl taking her back out._

As the memory finished she found herself landing heavily on her hands and knees, back inside his central space. Her entire being tremored as she tried to process just exactly what had happened. Her heart raced furiously in her chest and she could feel the warmth of tears on her cheeks. Had she...just seen his past? Her head slowly rose as she half expected to find the man himself staring down at her. Her eyes widened just a bit as she found herself simply fallen exactly where she had been before the doors started to move once more. Trepidation filled her soul as she carefully pushed herself up her eyes searching for him between the turning frames. The space between the doors was barely enough for her to squeeze through and even harder to see through as they moved.

She tried to be more cautious keeping her body from touching the frames, her eyes searching all the while. The row to her left started to spin and she felt herself stop before quickly thinking to remove herself from between the two doors at her right. She stepped out just in time for the doors she had been between started moving. Its path was slower, she could easily make out the doors as they passed her. They were all different colors, shapes, and in different stages of decay. Too fearful to move as they moved she swallowed thickly unconsciously leaning back. Suddenly, she felt something hard pressing into her. She had just enough time to register that it was another door, a door that had moved from its circle to deliberately block her path, as she felt herself fall inside the memory it held within.

 _When the feeling settled she opened her eyes, she could hear shouting, the sound of something hitting the floor. She turned slowly to find Severus sitting, his legs curled to his chest, he looked to be about 10 years old. He was rocking just barely back and forth as he listened to the screams downstairs. His face pinched as if he was holding himself back from crying. He looked so alone, so small, against the cold world around him. She wanted to reach out to him, hold him but she knew if she tried the memory would end as the other had. She couldn't interfere lest she disrupt the memory and as much as she wanted to see him, in her time, she also felt a desire to know more about how the man who had taken her into his care had come into being. She turned her head as the sound of a door slamming shook the house. She turned as the boy in the corner sniffled wiping his eyes vigorously taking on a deep hallowed appearance as all emotion left them before he pushed himself up. He carefully moved to the door of what she presumed to be his room. It was barely furnished, an old mattress on the floor surrounded by mountains of textbooks, not a toy to be seen, just notebooks and old half used pencils. He didn't even seem to have a desk, though it was hard to tell as part of the room faded out as the boy had moved through the door. She moved after him following him down the stairs. He paused at the landing puffing up his chest and trying to stand tall as he looked around cautiously._

 _"Mother?" His voice sounded so small to her ears. "Is he gone?"_

 _"Yes." The voice sounded hard, just like his present self but there was something laced inside it. Something oddly comforting. "Come here."_

 _The boy left the landing and she hurried to follow as the memory faded out from behind her. As she turned she couldn't help but smile. His mother wasn't beautiful by any standards, but she had an air around her that vibrated strength. She guided him by the back of his head as she led him to sit on an old threadbare sofa. The boy climbed up as she sat down. She didn't cuddle or coddle him but simply ran her hand through the back of his long black hair._

 _"I didn't mean to do it..." The boy said apologetically as he played with a loose thread on his shorts, "It just happened, I know you said to be careful with my magic, but sometimes it just comes out and I can't help it."_

 _"I have no use for your apologies." Her voice was terse but the hand on his hair never paused in its gentle path. "You will know what to do next time." It wasn't a boost of confidence but rather a statement of fact laced with a heavy warning._

 _"Yes..." The boy didn't seek out his mother's comfort, nor did she offer it to him. They simply sat on the couch in silence as the memory started to swirl back into the door._

Hermione pant softly as she came back to the central room, on her feet this time. So many things were filtering through her own mind, she could feel them, wafting just under the surface. Her own mother and father, their presence inside her mind was fleeting and gone just as quick. She felt an odd sort of discomfort in her chest as they simply vanished from her inner mind. She blinked slowly and turned her head to look toward where she believed the center of his space to be taking into account the angle of the doors as a sign she started forward again.

She rounded another row of slowly moving doors before she spotted him. Her heart jumped into her throat. He was on his knees, his head bowed down into his hands with his back to her. She tried to call out to him, though her voice made no sound in his space; his broken posture pushed something deep inside her to the surface.

The space around her started to warp, the more she'd push forward the farther he appeared to be. She tried to call out, but her voice still left no sound. She pushed herself through a particularly tight space just as the doors started to move again. She felt dizzy, watching them increase in speed. She felt trapped as they moved dangerously quick, their exteriors blurring into a solid form around her. She felt scared in that moment. Turning desperately to find a way out.

 _"Don't leave me..."_ It was the voice of a child, Hermione inhaled sharply. The doors that circled her started to speak outside of their frames, once voice, a child's voice, was the clearest of them all.

" _Please, I promise to be good..."_

Hermione trembled from the pure desperation of emotion. A child so innocent, so desperately alone. It pulled at the very core of her being.

"I won't..." She whispered her own emotions growing still as a purposefulness ebbed and flowed into her. As the words finally passed her lips into the world around her the doors that were spinning shuddered to a halt.

She turned conscientiously just before a bolt of lightning struck through her entire being, a deep overwhelming sadness brining her to her knees, she gasped holding her heart.

 _"Please..."_ The child's voice cried out as it wafted slowly away from her, hiding itself back into the recesses of the many doors around her. Though she had lifted her head to the voice she couldn't locate its source.

Solicitously, she pulled her hand from her heart looking down at it as it tingled from the residual power held within. Her eyes looked forward through the layers. He was gone. Her heart quickened. _N_ _o_! She pushed herself up in haste seeking out his form.

As she pushed through closer to the center, she felt him again. Though this time he was much closer. The reality of his location stilled her instantly.

"What are you doing here?" His aged voice was rough but it didn't hold anger in its tone, in fact, he sounded perplexed.

Hermione turned carefully, her shoulder nearly brushing his chest. "I..." She swallowed thickly watching his face turn from confusion to embarrassment then finally anger.

" Get. Out." His face didn't match his tone. Hermione lingered on the difference. She could tell, he didn't truly want her to leave. That he was scared and ashamed.

Her face softened in understanding and she didn't pull away. She felt him push against her but she pushed back. She wasn't leaving. Not until he knew.

"I won't." Her voice was strong as she stood her ground. "I won't leave you..."

His brow furrowed slipping between anger and confusion his hands coming up to hold her biceps.

"I'm not afraid of you..." Her voice was soft laced with something the man didn't understand. It made him frustrated. His hands tightened, he felt her hands come up to hold his own. He didn't resist as much as he thought he should as she forced her fingers off her arms lacing their fingers together instead. He felt extremely uncomfortable in that moment and pushed against her stronger this time.

Hermione tightened her hold making a soft noise from the effort as she tried to keep herself with him. It was hard, he was strong, but she could tell, his mind was weakened. He was tired.

"Let me stay... please..." She leaned her head back searching his face. The exhaustion she had expected showed so clearly on him now. He couldn't hold up his shields, he couldn't keep her out. The hands kept in hers lost their strength as he finally and unwillingly succumbed to his fatigue. She jolted slightly as he started to lower down. She moved with him, her hands leaving his to slow his fall before they wrapped around his head cradling him protectively. She stayed on her knees, his head taking up her tiny frame as she pressed it over her heart. She felt him finally just let go, the doors around them slowly faded away leaving them in an empty dark blue space.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers who have left such nice messages. I wanted to let everyone know that there is a high possibility I won't be able to post next weekend due to work obligations. As a gift I give you more to sate your thirst.

* * *

Minerva stood in the kitchen looking solemnly out the garden window. She felt as if she had said too much. Too personal, she feared her words would threaten to push the man even farther away from both of them. She knew his privacy was his utmost treasure. It was what had kept him alive for so long. She had realized though the war was finally over, it had never truly left him.

She took a deep breath pursing her lips, "Albus you are a most unbelievably cruel man." She narrowed her eyes at the frame that appeared to be empty. Though she knew, he was there, lurking. She knew he wouldn't deny it but that thought brought her little comfort. She turned her eyes to the counter. What had he been preparing? She made a bit of a face as she realized all the man had left was vegetables from the garden.

With a small wave of her wand, she summoned Tinie.

"Yes, Headmistress? How can Tinie be of service?"

"I'd like you to bring me food stock from the kitchens, a good balance of meat and vegetables if you please. Oh, and some pumpkin juice. A small pitcher will do. " She suspected that Hermione had had nothing but water since her wake as the man didn't seem to have anything else left. "Some of my personal tea as well please." The house elf bowed her head popping out.

As she waited for the elf to return she turned her eyes toward the ceiling. He was dreadfully quiet. She hoped that he was resting. He couldn't hide the fatigue in his shoulders though best he tried. She sighed softly and pulled off her layers of teaching robes setting them over the chair. It had been a long while since she had cooked anything by hand. She was quite looking forward to it. A small smile came to her face as she rolled up her sleeves washing her hands.

A soft smell wafted through the entire house, a heart warming smell of a meal cooked with love and care. Hermione stirred first, her arms wrapped tight around something, at first her sleep clogged brain thought it to be his head, but that had faded out long before she fell back into a thankfully dreamless sleep. She slowly pushed herself up, using her hand to examine what it was. A teddy bear? She made a bit of a face, she wondered who it belonged to, it wasn't hers, she could tell by the smell, and it most certainly wasn't his. She set it gently on the floor as she turned carefully to her back stretching herself out. Oh how wonderfully warm she felt. The fire in the hearth was still going strong and her new clothes added to the layer the blanket over her had provided. It was a nice feeling. She smiled and rolled back onto her side pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Hermione, dear?" Footsteps moved slowly toward her and she mumbled not wanting to leave the warmth of her blanket. She hid her face down rather childishly. Maybe if she feigned sleep they would go away. Her stomach had other ideas as it let out a traitorous growl making her squirm.

Minerva smiled warmly at the sight. It took her back to those days when she would find the very same girl curled up in an alcove of the library having studied herself into exhaustion.

"I know you've woken. Would you like something to eat? I've managed to make a hardy beef stew with a nice apple bread for desert." Minerva's smile grew as she watched the girl slowly pull back the blanket.

"Would you like to sit in a chair, I can't imagine laying down all day to be all that comfortable."

Hermione paused slightly before nodding her head. She had managed a few meager steps, though to be fair he had been holding up most of her weight. Her hand lightly touched the bruise on her bicep. It wasn't all that painful, she knew it would fade away quickly. She heard the matron move closer to her as she dragged her legs over the side of the chair. She flexed them slowly as Minerva moved in closer. Unknown to her, the witch had transformed the entire sitting area.

Minerva had moved all the research books onto a shelf she had created from the old coffee table that had been pushed aside. She had expanded his side table into a nice table set for three. His chair sat nearest the lounge untouched, the other chair sat opposite the table while a third, the one from the kitchen, nicely modified into a similar style sat in the open space nearest the fire. Plates sat at each setting waiting to be filled with the prepared food.

"There we go," Minerva may have been old but she still had a bit of strength in her. She wrapped her arm around and under pulling gently. Hermione helped the best she could, she felt her legs shake under the pressure and held a bit tighter as she didn't want to fall. The first experience had felt most unpleasant. "Just three steps...there we go..." The elder witch's voice was comforting as she dragged her foot ahead of her. They both paused as she settled it making sure she could keep her stance.

They made it to Snape's chair completely unharmed. Hermione let herself sink into it happily. "Who knew walking was so challenging." Moving inside her mind had left her with a different perception of movement she realized. She had felt everything under foot, heard every sound. It wasn't as disorienting as she thought it should have been and she found herself greatly relieved.

Minerva smiled slightly straightening herself up. She couldn't help but notice how much smaller Hermione was compared to the chair. It could have easily swallowed her up. She shook the thought free as a soft creak over head drew her attention.

"I'll be right back dear, need to lure a snake from its hole." She patted Hermione's hand as she passed. The young woman was smiling just a bit from the quip.

Minerva stepped lightly up the stairs, she heard the creaking of an old wooden frame and suspected that he was sat upon his bed. Remembering it too far from the door she felt safe enough to open it.

She rapped her knuckles against the wood before taking the handle, "Severus?"

There was a small shuffling noise but no bid to enter. Minerva pursed her lips, "You can't survive in there forever."

She swore she heard him mutter something to the contrary before she pushed open the door letting it swing open. Her eyes snapped to the man who quickly stood from the bed. His hair was a tousled mess, it completely undid any attempt at intimidation.

"I made food." Her lips quirked a bit as she tried to keep her amusement hidden. "Real food." She pressed when his eyes narrowed. When he didn't make a move to follow her as she turned. "We would appreciate your haste as I don't believe the stew will taste very well should it grow cold." She walked through the door then leaving it open as she descended the stairs.

Severus frowned deeply at her, however, his own stomach was starting to react to the smell wafting up. He sighed heavily through his nose, his hand moving to smooth out his hair. His thoughts lingered over the dream, of her coming to him, he was sure it was a dream, there was no way she could have entered his thoughts. No, it was just an image his subconscious had conjured. He tightened his jaw, but why could he still feel her hands wrapped so protectively around his head? He grumbled and ran his hands through his hair again trying to dispel the feeling as he made for the stairs.

He could hear Minerva moving about bringing the food from the kitchen to the sitting area made dining room. He lingered at the stairs his eyes moving to the empty lounge.

He came in further moving toward his chair, though as he rounded the edge he felt himself grow still once again. She was in his chair. An image that normally set him on edge brought an odd sort of comfort inside him. She was leaned forward just a bit running her fingers over the utensils that winged her bowl. Her head turned as if she could sense him near her. Her eyes drift slowly up before stopping somewhere near his heart.

Her mouth opened to speak, "I'm sorry..." She felt him tense and hurried to clarify herself, " For taking your chair..." She winced as it wasn't what she had truly meant to say. She felt him grunt and start to pull away. Her hand moved quickly, fumbling slightly before wrapping around his wrist gently. "And...for striking you..."

His eyes snapped to her hand as soon as she'd touched him, a jolt of lament rolling through their connection, as the true apology passed her lips, he felt her tense just so. "I've had worse." He moved to pull his wrist from her when she suddenly tightened, he paused.

"I know...I-I'm sorry..." She gave his wrist a squeeze before slowly pulling her hand back, her soft fingers grazing over the top of his knuckles. His eyes narrowed dangerously as she curled back into the chair lowering her head.

Where was the fierce girl who had stood before him that morning? She looked nothing if not defeated. He was about to inquire before Minerva came around holding a large pot. He suspected that _she_ had something to do with it.

"Take your seat then." She didn't look to him but he knew, she knew, what had just happened. He made no comment as he took the chair next to Hermione's leaving Minerva with the transfigured kitchen chair.

What a happy little family they made, his mind sneered as he watched the woman who had taught him even during his time at Hogwarts. He thanked her under his breath as he started to fill Hermione's bowl first. The girl to her credit did lean forward again raising her head as he gently described the place everything sat.

They ate in relative silence, Severus had only risen once to retrieve three potions for Hermione while, Minerva just watched the two of them closely. She wanted very much to speak about what she'd over heard but knew better if it. She knew the man despised small talk and senseless prattle and she wasn't sure Hermione would have any interest in the goings-on at Hogwarts.

Severus kept his eyes down at his plate, he'd never admit but the food was exceedingly delicious. More delicious than something the elves of Hogwarts could have produced. He supposed that the witch did really make it herself. The intent and attention to detail was easily noticeable to him.

Hermione was staring off just between her two former professors her mind replaying her brief conversation with Snape as well as what she could remember of his mind. The voice, she could still hear it clearly as it asked her not to go. She wanted to know more of the man who had taken to her care. She wanted to _see_ just what lied behind all those doors. Her distraction led to her miss placement of her spoon and she squeaked as a bit of potato rolled down her chin.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was sharp but not ascetic as he reached towards her.

"I'm fine!" She urged sitting back, "Just a bit distracted," she hurried as she felt along the table for her misplaced bite.

He heard him lean toward her as her fingers met his, she twitched a little as he picked up the fallen potato. She heard his breath leave his nose as he set it aside. She thanked him shyly sitting back a bit.

Minerva watched the entire exchange from behind her teacup a smile hidden behind the rim. Oh yes, these two were in so much trouble. The good sort for sure, but so much of it.

Hermione managed more than half of her stew before setting down her spoon, her stomach feeling deliciously warm. She thanked Minerva kindly and promised to give the apple bread a taste at a later time. Severus had managed all of his portion but also declined to eat the desert. She was sure, he would eat it with the younger witch at a later time.

Severus stood to help clear the table while Hermione curled herself up in his chair. She'd asked if there was anything to listen to mentioning the box she had found in her bag. Minerva acquiesced finding the small wizarding radio in her bag and tuned it to a soft classical station as she and Severus moved to the kitchen.

They said nothing as they worked on cleaning and storing away the left over food. He did take notice that his ice box was filled with more than he'd asked for. He uncharacteristically thanked the elder with again as she dried the last plate with a wave of her wand sending it into the cupboard.

"Tomorrow then?" She asked picking up her cloak. She'd turned the room to rights in between their cleaning and was sure the man was ready to be rid of her.

"Tomorrow." He said a weight to his face as he pushed the returned chair under the table. He inclined his head to her as she made her goodbyes to Hermione, she spoke very little to the girl and supposed it was up to him to prepare the young woman for what was to come. He opened the door for her as she returned to take her leave. He didn't miss the caring look she held in her eyes as she gave him one last glance before disappearing into the darkness of the back garden.

With a heavy sigh, he returned to the sitting room. The music was soft and slow as he came around the edge of his chair. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was simply listening and enjoying the sound. He took the chair opposite her and simply watched her for a long while as if the mere force of his glare would unravel all her secrets.

She felt more than heard him return to her, she wanted to say so many things to him, but couldn't find the strength in her tongue. She sighed softly as the music shift to a more morose tone.

Severus sighed heavily, the tension in the room was heavy and distracting. Their nap would likely leave them awake for at least a few hours. He glanced to the new shelf that held the research he'd managed. He frowned. He had taken note of everything he could possibly think of. No, he needed her to give him answers now. He turned his eyes back to her.

"We will be expecting company tomorrow." His voice was meticulously neutral.

Hermione raised her brows, she could feel his unease despite his tone. "Draco?" She shifted in the chair curling her legs under her.

"No." His tone was short but he carefully reigned himself in, "They are friends of yours actually."

She leaned forward a bit curiosity falling over her features. "Who?"

"That would be Messer's Potter and Weasley." He watched her intently.

Her brows furrowed a bit, "Harry Potter?" The name felt familiar on her lips and she jolted slightly as a mirage of images assaulted her senses. They were nothing she hadn't already seen. She hissed slightly as she forced them back. She felt a flicker of pride as she forced them into their book once again. That's who they had been looking for at Malfoy manor too; she recalled carefully, pushing back unnecessary feelings. "Ron...Ron Weasley." Her voice sounded pinched as something new flickered through her mind. She went still as she tried to reach for it, but as so many times before it was gone before she could reach it. She growled deeply rubbing her face. They were so important! She let her growl raise with her temper from before surfacing again.

"Enough." His voice was stronger as he put both hands over her clenched fists. "Don't force it."

He was so close, she felt him, his breath gently wafting over the crown of her head. Her fingers twitched under his before slowly relaxing. She took a slow deep breath closing her eyes, "Show me...show me how you do it..." Her voice was gentle, soft under the tones of the wizarding radio.

Severus' eye twitched just a bit at her request. Despite reservations he bent to down to heed her request. His hands slowly raised up leaving her hands in her lap, his fingers lightly pressing against her temples. "Relax..." He breathed against her cheek.

Hermione felt caught in his voice's hypnotic spell. She leaned forward just a bit as she straightened her body. Her hands moving up to rest over his. She didn't put any weight on them but rather wanted to strengthen their connection. She felt him brushing against the surface of her mind and gradually let him inside.

As the outer world melted away she found herself standing in the center of her personal library. She turned slowly the music from the outside was still filtering into her mind space and it left an eerie feeling to the empty shelves. She turned slowly as she watched him appear out of the darkness, his cracked visage bringing light to his path. She raised her head and squared her shoulders as he approached.

"Your mind, is a collection of tomes." He stated obviously, "Access to any of them is easy and readily available." He continued his voice in perfect lecture mode, no patience for questions as he made his observations. "I want you to imagine a trunk." He said slowly moving around her. "This trunk need not be large, but it should be strong." He continued his wide arch impressed that she had managed to keep herself silent so long during his instruction.

Hermione nodded her head a bit closing her eyes in concentration and tried to imagine what he requested. It hurt, it more than hurt it was searingly painful. She gasped softly leaning over as she held her head.

Severus paused in his path noticing her reaction. "Miss Granger?" It wasn't supposed to hurt, she wasn't supposed to feel anything.

"I can't..." She gasped holding her head, "It hurts...something...something is stopping me..." She held her head tighter baring her teeth.

Severus' eyes widened as his mind clicked, "Stop!" He took a step towards her as a loud crash sounded off somewhere in the darkness. He moved quickly taking her shoulders roughly into his hands shaking her slightly to break her concentration, but his eyes weren't on her, they were inspecting the darkness.

She gasped softly letting the thought go, he hadn't needed to shake her, she had stopped immediately on his command. She felt something warm down her face and gently touched but found nothing on her hand, she swallowed thickly her hands lightly resting on his chest as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Can it see us?" He whispered softly mostly to himself. However, inside the mind, it was hard to keep one's inner monologues from coming out. He tilted his head as he listened for anymore sign that it was present.

Hermione nodded her head fractionally, "It can...I think..." She whispered softly, "It can't hear us though..." She licked her lips slowly lightly tapping his chest to get his attention. She waited for him to look down at her before speaking even more softly, "When I was alone...I could hear it moving...but I was too afraid to go searching for it on my own..." She took a careful breath glancing to the sides, "But...I realized...that if I was still...it wouldn't come near me..." There was a small scratch of nails to their right and they both turned their heads, "The more I thought about it..." A slow unbridled fear started to wash over them as the creature moved closer, "The faster it came..." Her words were filled with the awe inspired fear, she could see its tongue slowly slipping out from the darkness. It wasn't approaching them however, it still seemed wary of coming near her when Snape was present.

Severus could see nothing in the darkness, but he could feel it's approach. His eyes had looked towards the girl clinging to him for answers. Her hands tightened and it was clear by the pure look of terror on her face that it was near them. "What happens when you leave this space?" His voice was just as soft as hers knowing that they were being watched.

"I don't know really..." Her eyes flicked just a bit as she watched the tongue sway back and forth, "I know it's there, but I don't feel as trapped by it..." Her entire frame trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A light appeared over the mantle where the first memory she had been left with had started to glow. The cover opened abruptly and Hermione screamed as its deep red light shot out towards them. She felt it's immense pull wrapping around her creating a space between them.

"No! I don't want to go!" Her voice shattered the silence around them exposing their location as her soul let out a bright light of fear only the creature could see. Her arms wrapped tightly around him in a vain attempt to stay with him. Her eyes wide in terror as the tornadic vortex pulled her closer.

Snape hissed as he felt the sudden lurch of power. The creature couldn't handle them together. It was trying to separate them and the only way it could was by pulling her back into its torturous realm. His arms tightened around her and he felt himself being pulled towards it with her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for all for your wonderful patience and support. I have finished my work obligations and I'll be back on my upload schedule!

* * *

He felt his hold slipping as her body lift from the ground, she cried out as her legs started to become wrapped in the light.

"Please! Don't let go!" Her desperate voice was starting to sound far away as her hands slipped catching on his outstretched arms as he continued to hold on. The world around them was starting to warp as the memory began to take shape.

Severus held on with all the strength he had inside him as her hands clutched his. He knew, he knew, he wouldn't be able to save her.

The last thing Hermione saw as their hands slipped was a bright crack splintering down his already cracked visage.

Severus felt himself violently land back to reality the force actually knocking him flat on his arse where he struck the side of his head.

He hissed as he felt the blood run down his temple but he paid it no attention as he turned to her.

Blood was running down from her nose and one eye, evidence of the force of her will against the creature. She was strong, but the creature was stronger. Stronger than them both. Her body was lax in the chair her head fallen to the side and her hands awkwardly lying in her lap.

He had never felt so helpless as he did in that very moment. Caught between an impassable force and himself. Her words, echoed through his entire being as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek mixing with the blood.

Like a cracked dam it fell slowly to the floor before them. He on his knees staring up at the only thing that gave his current life a purpose. He had promised, **promised**.

His breath felt heavy as he pushed himself up to his feet. His arms didn't hesitate as they wrapped around her. He pulled her up against him, his lips resting on the crown of her head briefly as he turned taking them slowly upstairs.

He could feel her trembling against him as the memory played, trapping her in its horror. He didn't hesitate as he moved to his own room.

He laid her upon his bed without apology carefully pulling his arms away. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it gently into the drying blood under her nose, meticulous as he cleared it away. He saw her eyes moving viciously under her lids a drop of blood from his own wound falling heavily against her long lashes rolling down the side like a macabre tear.

He closed his eyes tightly his head bowed as if in prayer. He could feel the tear in his soul. His fierce need to protect had always lead to his immeasurable suffering. He had tried not to care, he really had. But she, **she** had brought out something inside him none had before.

He had seen it as she grew before his eyes. When she and her friends had broken countless rules endangering themselves in one way or another. He had noticed, it was _she_ , who had always kept a level head. It was _she,_ who had saved all three of them countless times. She was all he could have been. She had made all the right choices. All the hard choices.

He inhaled deeply as he brought himself to center, the walls around his heart were cracked but unbroken. He would remain as strong and steadfast as he ever was. He had no choice. He reached up wiping away his blood watching as her eyes had begun to slow.

Was he losing her? Was she fighting it? He could feel their connection wavering back and forth. He could feel her fear, but more than that he could feel her determination. His eyes narrowed marginally as he pushed himself up more watching her diligently.

 _Hermione was running, she was always running. But this time around she refused to focus on what chased her. She was compelled by an unseen force to recreate her actions but she pushed hard against it. She just needed to change one thing she told herself. Just one thing, to break the cycle._

 _She felt the air leave her lungs as she landed on the other side of the broken staircase. She heaved a breath into her lungs as she pulled Ron up as she had so many times before. The image in front of warped like static over a TV. She attempted to focus on it, to no avail._

 _She hissed as the memory started to change and she felt herself running towards the shrieking shack. Dread filled her heart as she knew what was to come._

How many times had she watched him die? How many times had she cried silently for his loss in the world? She could feel their connection growing even now as she neared the room. The memory went static again as she tried to pull herself away from the scene.

 _"Take them..."_

She pushed his broken voice from her mind. A pressure pressed deeply on her weakened soul. Trying to remember what he was, now, what he was when he was with her, in the real world and inside her mind the image of his broken soul as he came to her that first night.

" _Look at me_..."

Hermione couldn't stop her head from turning as it had that night, looking into the face of the man who had stood before them so many times before. Her eyes stared deeply into those of a man ready to die. All the pain of his life washing away as he took his final breath. As his head turned away from Harry's, she pushed hard. She felt a searing pain as the smallest of cracks formed against her soul splintering out over her heart as she screamed out in the void.

 _"Severus!"_ She screamed his name with all the power held inside her. All the agony of his death filled with the reality that he was there with her, that he had survived that night. He was there _fighting_ for _her_.

The entire memory tore along its center shattering mutely. Her body lurched as she took in a gasping breath her eyes snapping open, the color and sight returned as she stared directly into deep eyes above her own. Her breath hitched in her throat leaving her dizzy as she took in his face, right over her own. It was lined with deep feelings her mind couldn't possibly take in at once.

She went still as her vision shift and was gone just as quick as it appeared, a dark smoke clouding over blocking him from view. She let out a deep sob as he became opaque once again.

Heedless of his prudence she reached forward pulling him down over her, her face hidden in the scar at his neck as she cried relentlessly. She half expected him to push her away and even tightened her hold as he shifted.

Severus had lost all his breath when she had lurched forward and when her deep fire agate eyes opened he felt his heart stop. Transfixed, as she watched him watch her. So many things ran through him in that single moment. His jaw clenched dangerously tight as he watched helplessly as her eyes clouded back over.

He couldn't resist her desperate hold. Her arms stronger than he'd ever felt them in her recovery. When she hid her face into his neck he hissed slightly, though the pain barely registered. His own arms moved cautiously as he fought within himself before finally completing the embrace.

Laboriously, he pulled her up with him. She didn't resist and held fast, her legs shifting to his guiding hand as he brought them over his lap. He had been sitting when she woke and her hold had left his body uncomfortably twisted. As he brought her around, his hand returned to her back while the other rested tenderly on the back of her head as he let her cry.

"You did it." His voice was soft against her ear, filled with awe and admiration. It filled her with such pride. A recognition she had sought from the man for so long. She felt them then, the memories, slipping down, falling like snow around her. Memories of only him. She reached for all she could. Good and bad, before they were swept away back into the darkness. They filled her empty mind as she held tight to him.

It didn't change a single thing she felt at that moment. No matter how many of the memories she held of him putting her down, it didn't matter; for she could see through them now so clearly. He hadn't stood in her way, no, he had built a wall for her to climb over. He had challenged her when no one else had. He had pushed her beyond her limits and she had met him step for step every time. Even when the memories of his alleged betrayal filtered through she felt no hesitation on them. Moving unseen like a shadow, never allowing himself to truly be seen. He had been there, during every turn of trouble, every remote possibility of mortal danger.

Always.

"I...I... remember..." Her voice barely a whisper as she pulled back her red tear stained face looking searchingly for his own. Her finger tips lightly touched the bridge of his nose and she felt his face twitch under her them but didn't pull back, her hand very slowly moving to cup his cheek. " I...remember... _you..."_ Her breath ghosted over his lips and she could almost see his furrowed brow. "All of of you..." She took a slow breath, "Every lesson, every word you spoke to me..." Her lips curved up slightly her thumb lightly moving to his bottom lip. "You are the most...indomitable man, I've ever come to know..." She smiled softly at him a tear rolling down her cheek as her hand fell to her lap before her head lowered down under his chin, where it rested heavily as she lost consciousness.

He could do nothing but look upon her relaxed features, too stun locked at her words. They made him feel lighter somehow like they validated his entire existence.

* * *

Minerva took the offered seat at the head of the Weasley family table kindly thanking Molly for the cup of tea that was placed before her. She took a courteous sip before leveling her eyes at those sitting around the table.

Harry and Ginny sat hands clamped together in rapt attention, Ron sat across his shoulders and head hung low Molly took the place by his side gently holding the boy's weak hand.

"As previously mentioned, this conversation does not leave this room." Minerva looked pointedly at Harry before straightening herself up. "I have made arrangements for the two of you, to visit Hermione." She waited as they all sighed happily in relief. Ron looked to be paying attention now as he leaned forward.

"When can we see her?" His words spilled out fast and nearly incomprehensible. His mother gently squeezed his hand. She had spoken briefly to Minerva before the boys had made it to the house.

"You will be able to see her tomorrow." Minerva paused watching their reaction go from defeated to extremely elated. She cleared her throat as waited for them to calm down.

"What time?"

"How long can we stay?"

"Is she healed?"

"When can we bring her home?"

The questions continued to roll out of both of the boys' mouths before Minerva finally raised her hand, her face did not share their elation. Harry was the first to realize, he kicked Ron under the table as he started to open his mouth again.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Minerva couldn't help the little quirk at the corner of her lip as she took a calming sip of tea. "Now then, I must warn you both." She paused looking between the two of them very sternly. "She is not yet the girl you remember." She took a deep breath, "You must be very cautious when you speak to her." She looked pointedly at Ron making the boy shrink back into his chair a bit. "And under no circumstances, " She put her glare to the both of them, "Must you touch her without her expressed verbal consent." She watched the boys look at each other in confusion and could already hear the questions forming on their tongues. "You must promise me here and now. That I can trust the two of you to keep yourselves restrained. Miss Granger is not fully recovered. She may not be able to handle the two of you acting as yourselves so easily."

Harry was the first to see the hidden meaning behind her words and furrowed his brows a bit, "Professor...what's been happening to her?" He knew that McGonagall knew, he could see the sadness in the corner of her eyes when she spoke about Hermione.

Minerva took a deep breath looking to Molly who looked just as eager for any information the elder witch could supply. She relayed to all present, only what she had been able to observe, from her first encounter to her last. She had stressed the progress but she could see that the boys were wary of the circumstance. Minerva had to keep her control tight as Ron made an off handed comment in regards to Snape. She knew that neither boy had any true idea about the man who had taken her care so seriously. However, she felt it was neither her place nor the time to enlighten them on just how well the man had succeeded. She would hazard a guess that Ron could barely stand to see his own image in a mirror let alone the very lingering of a thought that Hermione no longer would ever be able to love him like his time warped mind had imagined. She knew that he had taken her illness very hard and it was clear now that she was playing with fire allowing the young man to even go to the girl now. She wanted to trust her two former students though, it was necessary for her to do so. She knew they had been to hell and back, she just hoped that hell hadn't left any lingering messages for either of them.

"Please be prepared for departure around noon." She slowly stood to make her leave, "There are three hours where we may possibly be waiting. Please understand the circumstance and be patient." She thanked Molly with a gentle smile and slowly made her way out into the dark night.

* * *

Morning came painfully slow, the light starting to filter into the cool room. The curtains blew softly in the breeze letting in the late September air. Two figures laid side by side, one tucked carefully under the covers while the other laid on top, their arm wrapped gently around the other's back keeping them pressed close. Hiding them from the morning light.

Severus had been barely able to sleep at all. The girl curled up to his chest had taken all his attention. Every small shift, every soft voiced breath had woken him abruptly leaving him slightly on edge. She hadn't woken during the night and her mind was completely blank. He had attempted their connection throughout the night but was unable to see anything but darkness inside. She hadn't come back to him. She was still lost inside. His jaw twitched a bit as he suppressed another yawn. His eyes felt so heavy but he refused to leave her alone in the darkness. Though his mind felt wary as he pushed out once more very lightly against her inner thoughts.

Hermione had spent the better half of the night clutching tightly to the books she had managed to fill. Moving from shelf to shelf as the creature stalked her. It was playing with her, like a cat with a mouse. She had managed to avoid its path countless times. She had pressed her memories against the splinter in her soul, like Severus' it was emitting a bright light against the darkness whenever she moved. The cracks were small, hairline really, but they easily gave her away if she lowered the books down even for a second. She swallowed thickly, fatigue was wearing her down. She wasn't sure how long she'd been running from it. She had started her search for the door Professor Snape had brought them through that fateful day, but the creature seemed to be making wide circles around it. Every time she would get close, it would drive her back again into the dark shelves. The wariness pulled at her senses as she sat crouched low next to another shelf watching the creature make another round by the door. She could feel the void around her shifting as her strength drained from her like an hour glass turned on its end. The void around her was losing its shape and she could feel it lurking furiously in the growing darkness. She had managed only a minuscule amount of all that had fallen. She had seen them all and felt their loss as the creature swallowed them whole. Now, she found herself lying in the aisle, too exhausted to move as she clutched to the three full memories she had managed to save.

Time passed languidly before she had found herself completely at peace, floating softly through emptiness that came with unconsciousness. As morning rounded she felt him, ever just so, right at the edge. She felt extremely exhausted but also strangely energized. She reached out slowly towards his weakened aura.

The outside world was starting to come into focus and she felt unbelievably warm. A little too warm, she let out a soft noise and squirmed lightly under the weight that pressed her into the soft mattress beneath her. She was in a bed, but it wasn't the bed she remembered, it felt much larger, more worn. She felt the weight over her shift and lighten as whatever it was pulled away. She sighed heavily and rubbed her nose squirming to pull down the covers that were tucked around her chin.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione groaned heavily, her hand slipping out from under the blanket. It landed squarely on the face that had produced that rough and grating sound far too early in the morning. Her palm laid flat over thinned lips as she gave it a gentle push. It was too early, who ever it was needed to shut it, immediately.

Severus blinked, too shocked to really process, his sleep muddled brain too groggy to really understand that the girl was coming to. It took him a few seconds too long to gingerly pull the hand from his face. He blinked slowly down at her as she sighed again shifting to roll away from him. A smirk tugged dangerously at the corner of his lip as he realized, she too wasn't a morning person. Very shocking indeed.

Hermione curled herself up a bit tighter, mumbling softly in discontent as her body tried to adjust to the temperature change. She didn't want to be cold. She squirmed a bit more reaching out another hand from under the covers. It fumbled as it searched for the source of warmth from before. When her hand landed on familiar fabric it stilled. That wasn't a blanket, and it surely wasn't a teddy bear. She swallowed slowly as her brain gave a small spark of life, it was a body. A very warm one at that, but they were over the covers leaving their outer layer of clothing cool under her finger tips. Her mind struggled to recall anything from the evening before.

Severus jumped internally as her hand landed on the curve of his hip in its blind search. His eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to decide whether or not he should remove himself from the bed. As it went still, he leaned forward just a hair trying to see her face. She was deep in thought, he could tell, but he didn't have the energy to reopen their connection. His last little push had been all he had left. He went rigid as the hand gave his waist a squeeze. What on earth did she want? He leaned forward just a bit more about to ask that very question when she pulled her hand back with a sigh scooting her back just a bit closer to him so that his chest pressed lightly into it. His brow raised to his hairline. Did she want him to stay? He leaned back just a bit to test his theory, causing the girl to let out a most unattractive disconsolate grunt.

"Stop moving..." She let out a soft huff as she reached her hand back behind her. "Cold..." she mumbled taking hold of his arm, giving it a pull over her own waist. "Warm..." She kept a tight hold over the appendage pressing her back into the chest attached to it.

Severus felt himself pulled forward before his brain could even register the indignity of the entire situation. He wiggled his fingers just a bit in her hold only making her curl herself tighter. Like a viper she was. He made a bit of a face, he didn't want to press closer but the twinge in his back left him no choice as keeping himself propped on his side was not going to be a long time option. His heart had calmed hearing her speak to him. Knowing that she was still with him. It had lifted the burden that had kept him awake all night. He could feel himself losing the battle against sleep as he finally allowed himself to be pulled closer. He kept his head back on his pillow the girl having squirmed her way down to the bottom of it in her curled state. He felt his chest relax against her back unwillingly as his body released all the tension he had built through the night. The woman in his hold sighed contently as he pressed closer his warmth radiating through her allowing her to drift back into a blissful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A soft pop sounded disturbing neither occupant of the room. The house elf trembled slightly as she looked upon the two, still asleep curled around each other so tightly.

Hermione had pulled his arm up, her head resting in his palm as she wrapped her arms around it. Her lips lightly pressed into the heel her nose pressed tightly to the ridge. She had uncurled from her ball and his calf was now resting slightly over her ankle. Severus' face was pressed gently into the crown of her head his lips resting on her hair. Though they were still separated by the blanket there wasn't any other space between them.

The elf made a soft whining noise ringing their ears before popping out.

"Are they ready Tinie?" Her voice was kind but she could tell the elf was a bit distressed. "Tinie?"

"They are sleepings Miss..." she made a face as if she'd walked in on something.

"Still?" Minerva's brows rose and she turned grabbing her cloak. "Thank you Tinie, I'll see to it."

She shivered slightly as she landed, it was dreadfully cold. The grey sky over head threatened rain as she moved inside. Her eyes took in the kitchen that had been untouched and pursed her lips. She rounded the sitting room her eyes narrowed as she looked for anything. Her eyes instantly noticed the dislodged side table, a fair amount of blood had dried down its corner. She swallowed thickly as she turned toward the staircase. She noticed tiny little droplets every few paces. The upstairs was frightfully cold, her eyes instantly snapped to Hermione's open door. She could see from the hallway that the bed was empty. Her heart rose to her throat as she faced the partially closed door of Severus' room. She could feel a cold draft wafting through the frame as she carefully pushed the door open. Her eyes instantly snapped to the broken window and with a stern flick, she set it to rights the frigid wind shuddering against the repaired frame.

Her heart gave a heavy thump when she turned her eyes falling on them. It certainly wasn't the first time she had seen them sharing a bed, but the idea that they were in _his_ bed stirred something inside her. She didn't know whether to smile, cry or yell at the sight. She took note of the dried blood along Severus' temple and the blood soaked handkerchief on the side table. Clearly, the blood on it wasn't his or it wouldn't have been dried against his forehead. She stood for a long moment wanting to carefully take in the image. Finally, she huffed deciding that it was none of her business even though her inner voice chided that it certainly was. She turned to retreat to the kitchen. Coffee had worked once before, she was sure it would now. She glanced down at her watch, half past 11. At least she was early.

The warm smell of coffee wafted up accompanied by a warm fire's heat. Both parties stirred almost simultaneously. Hermione was the first to move, her head slowly turning away from his palm, her nose brushing his as she shifted. Her brows furrowed just a bit from the sensation.

Severus moved next, the muscles in his face jumping from the contact. He heavily lifted his head blinking his eyes open. Close. Way too close. He took in a sharp breath lifting his head quickly, the arm that had been held in her grasp wiggling free to rub his tired dark rimmed eyes.

Hermione ignored almost all his protests as she rolled to her back stretching out her lithe frame. She mumbled something under her breath about coffee before letting out the deep breath from her stretch. Her brain was taking into account that she wasn't alone in the bed. In fact, the weight that dipped and shifted beside her was rather close and very warm. She let out a soft sigh bringing her arms down to rest against her stomach. She had an idea of who her bed companion was and an odd tingling feeling fluttered over her stomach.

"Professor?" Her voice was thick and heavy and she winced at the very sound of it.

Severus rolled onto his back still rubbing at his face when her voice assaulted his senses.

"Mmm?" He grumbled having not come completely to rights.

"Coffee..." It was a gentle demand, for which he couldn't dispute.

"Mmhmm..." Severus carefully sat himself up running his hands through his hair, his eyes flicked to the mended window and knew instantly who was to blame for the addicting black elixir.

He slowly took stock of himself as he looked into the brave new day. He felt, dirty. His clothes wrinkled and twisted. He made a face laboriously coming to his feet. He glanced at the girl on the bed, her head was turned away as she too was trying to rub feeling into her face. She seemed completely unaffected by their obviously intimate embrace. Though something else sparked inside his waking brain. The visage of a young woman stretched so comfortably out in _his_ space, the morning sun lightly filtering in over her soft features illuminating her hair like some sort of Greek Goddess. It made his stomach churn with something unfamiliar to him. His austere features twitching as he tried to decide what to do. His coat smelled of her. It was odd since she hadn't had anything of her own. But still, he could feel her lingering presence. He decided then, the jacket had to go.

He opened his closet pulling out a new dress shirt and coat, pausing only briefly to complete the ensemble. Thankful that Minerva had sent Draco after all. He glanced behind him starting slightly as she had turned to look directly at him a wisp of a smile on her face. Severus' frown only deepened as he remembered the words she had spoken to him before she passed out. His eyes narrowed just a bit as he watched her smile fall.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly at him as she felt his self-depreciation waft through their connection. She huffed slightly before lifting her chin, "Honestly," She chided her voice firm, "It's way too early to deal with your self-loathing." She turned her face from him putting a hand to her heart rubbing in slow circles as an ache started to fill her. Her mind was waking slowly, she too, remembering what she had said just hours before. It changed nothing for her, but she could feel the man pulling back from her even now. The knowledge of who he was and what he had become were fighting for precedence inside her, but at present, she just couldn't be bothered to weigh them against each other. She was completely focused on the man before her, now, in this moment. She felt him tense, the connection between them cutting off abruptly as he shielded his thoughts from her.

"I'll find you a proper set of clothing." He bypassed her returning wisp of a smile entirely, taking his clothes into the bathroom. He sat them on the counter as he passed before going into her room. He moved over to the drawers opening them slowly, he took note that they were filled with old and new clothes, items that must have been in the bag Minerva brought. He didn't pause as he grabbed a short sleeve shirt, a thick long sleeve outer shirt and a pair of plaid lounge pants, completely off color. Though his hand jerked back as if burned as he noticed the assortment of under garments. They were modest, solid in color, clearly new, his jaw twitched as he picked them up next. All layers accounted for he turned, thankful that no one was around to see the flush on his face.

Hermione had managed to sort herself out in that time and even moved her legs over the side of the bed letting them dangle. She had lifted the neck of her shirt taking in his scent. She smelled like him, more than just his soaps, she smelled of him. The smell brought an odd feeling to her stomach again but her sleep foggy brain was unable to discern exactly what she was feeling.

She was undoing her hair and shaking it loose when she heard his heavy steps. She smiled gently upon his return and raised her hands refusing to allow their previously tense moment to damper her spirit. Her clothes were promptly placed inside and she thanked his retreating back. She let out just the faintest giggle as she heard the door close heavily, she had felt the bra on top, no doubt the exceedingly prudent man was flustered.

She set the clothing aside and started pulling up her shirt, she managed to get it over her head without issue. She set it aside her hands going to her chest. She ran her fingers down the curse line, it was just as deep as before and warm under her touch, she wanted to linger but the chill of the room spurred her on. She managed the bra easily enough though made a face as the clasp fell into the curse line on her back. She didn't have much to hold anyway so she decided to leave it aside for now. Kindly, she wrapped the rejected item up in her used shirt before pulling the new top over her head.

Minerva listened to the movement above her a small smirk coming to her face. She wondered if he actually got her all of the clothes she needed. She was tempted to ask when he came down but as she appreciated having all her limbs she decided that she'd better not. She followed their movements and set two cups of coffee down on the table, though she hadn't known if Hermione liked coffee or not, so she also had her own tea ready, the cup warm around her hands.

"I want to try and walk." Hermione urged softly as she heard him return to the room. The man paused before dropping his clothing into the hamper.

"Do you feel strong enough?" His question wasn't as condescending as it sounded, she could easily make out the underlining care in his tone.

"I... I think so...still... I'd like to try." She heard him move closer and offered out the wrapped bundle of clothes, all private garments tucked away.

He accepted the offering stoically, "Not down the stairs, perhaps to the kitchen."

She smiled softly and waited for him to return her arms raised and ready.

Severus felt heavy as he picked her up, his body shuddered internally as he forced his sleep deprived body to function. He had done it countless times. He could do it again.

She felt his strength wavering and pursed her lips. She felt his exhaustion through their connection and worried her bottom lip. Had he stayed awake all night? She rested her head against his shoulder lightly pressing against the closed connection but found herself completely locked out. She sighed softly as he felt him go down each step, it was still as dizzying as she remembered.

Minerva came to the doorway watching them as they came downstairs, she smiled softly as Hermione was set carefully to her feet at the bottom. His hand remained around her waist, hers around his stomach as she took a few hesitant steps.

"I got it..." She whispered softly reaching out a hand to check in front of her. Severus said nothing as he walked with her his grip firm around her waist. He noticed she was starting to get more of a shape to her form. He could still feel her ribs as she shifted but it was nowhere near as sharp as it had been. He lifted his eyes brieftly to the tartan witch as she stepped aside to allow them to pass.

"Minerva."

"Severus "

It was as cordial as the man could manage before coffee. His steps slow as he helped the girl to the kitchen table.

Hermione sat down carefully her hand moving over the bottom of the old wooden chair before she lowered herself down to it. Her legs burned as if she'd just run 5km but it felt good. It was nice to be up and feel part of the world around her. She shifted her head a bit as she felt her support pull away slipping along the curve of her lower back causing her stomach to flutter once more.

Minerva noticed the one track mind and gently placed a warm cup into the dark haired man's hand. He mumbled his appreciation before taking his drink to the corner leaning back scowling like a child not ready to go to school for the day.

"Hermione do you like coffee?"

"Oh yes please..." She nearly moaned her request as she stretched her arms over the table. "I may or may not be addicted, I can't really recall." She was in a lighter mood this morning Minerva noticed. She glanced at the man in the corner for answers but only received a grumpy scowl in return.

"How do you take it then dear?"

"No cream, two sugars and strong enough to peel paint." She gasped slightly as the words came from her mouth. She smiled a bit, she could hear those exact words echo inside a captured memory in her mind. They came from one of the memory books she had managed to save. She felt a swell inside her heart. She was becoming herself.

Minerva chortled softly but didn't miss the exchange of emotion over her face, "Right, here you are, not sure if it's strong enough for you but hopefully it'll do."

Hermione thanked her kindly wrapping her fingers around the cup taking a careful sip.

"Glorious..." She mumbled leaning back in the chair her focus on nothing else but the warmth flowing through her.

"I shall get to work upstairs." She glanced to Severus waiting for him to recant on their agreement. He waved a dismissive hand at her, he too, completely focused on his vice.

Minerva glanced between the two of them, pondering their similar behaviors, which came first, the chicken or the egg? She smirked to herself as she went upstairs.

Hermione brought her arm to the table her hand slowly combing through the hair that she had released. She let out a large yawn as she leaned her cheek upon her palm. Her eyes closed as she took another slow sip. The feeling in her stomach finally abating to a true warmth. She let out a deep content sigh as she relaxed against the table was a companionable silence between them, only broken by their soft slurps. Hermione's brain was starting to wake up and she sat up rather abruptly as she remembered what he had told her about the day. Severus raised his brow at her meerkat like behavior but said nothing as he watched her think. He waited as he watched her pile and sort the mountain of questions waiting he knew were threatening to burst from her lips.

"Can you tell me about them?" She asked finally. She had chosen her words carefully as she could already feel the man shutting himself up even tighter.

"I do not think I am the one who can fairly answer that question." He dismissed hiding his frown behind his cup.

Hermione's face twitched just a bit her eyes searching through the recovered memories of him. She could skim from the top of them that there was something about the way he behaved when she was with someone else but she wasn't able to piece it together completely. She pursed her lips slightly as she decided to leave her questions for the woman upstairs.

Hermione took another sip of her coffee before turning her self towards where she believed him to be. She was rather close, her eyes looking just left of where he was leaning. "Will you be there? When they come?" Her tone was gentle and slightly pleading, a look of concern moving over her brows.

"I shall not be in the room." He said briskly, heavily setting down his cup, "Though I will be near by." He added crossing his arms protectively.

"Do they really bother you so much?" Her tone was full of curiosity rather than accusation. She didn't need to be an expert on emotional avoidance to notice the painfully clear edge in his tone.

"I have...had my fill of them." He said carefully his jaw twitching a bit.

"What if..." She started squirming a bit in her seat as she tried to hold herself back, "What if I need you?" She continued quietly after a pause her eyes staying down in her lap as if she were ashamed.

"I will be close enough to hear you." He said standing a bit straighter now, "Should you require me, simply call for me."

"What if I can't speak?" She said swallowing thickly as an anxiety filled her stomach.

"You've never needed words before." He said pointedly watching her face process his statement.

"Finished."

Hermione's words died in her throat as Minerva returned to the kitchen. Her eyes briefly flickered towards Snape before lowering back down to her coffee. She took a breath nodding her head, her body and posture going tight as if she were preparing to take an exam she hadn't studied for.

Minerva looked between the two of them. Snape simply adverted his gaze looking pointedly out the window, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, his cool facade had no effect on the life wisened witch.

* * *

Harry and Ron paced the kitchen of the Burrow. Both young men were anxious and excited at the same time. Ron was holding a book he intended to give as a gift. His hands wearing down the leather as he fidgeted.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked for the tenth time.

Harry sighed heavily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, "It's Hermione, if there's anything she would like it would be a book Ron, now please stop asking."

"What time is it?"

"Ron, I swear to God if you don't stop asking me that every thirty seconds I'm going to transfigure you into a pocket watch."

The red head had the sense to lower his head, "Sorry, I just...it's been a long time since I've seen her..." He chewed his bottom lip a bit.

"Me too Ron..." Harry's tone lightened as he looked at the pain stricken face of his best friend. "Look, just stay calm and remember what Professor McGonagall said alright?" He moved over to him giving the taller man's arm a squeeze. "Just, stay calm alright?" He bent his head down trying to give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, alright." He gave him a weak smile scratching at his recently shaved face, "Do you think she'll recognize me?" He gave him a sort of lopsided grin.

"I don't think that hair is going to be easy to forget." Harry chuckled a bit as he pushed away from him. He too was extremely nervous. However, he had tried to understand what McGonagall had eluded too but he was confident that their meeting would go well. After all, she was their best friend.

Both men turned as they heard the distinct crack of apparation. They moved quickly to the door opening it in haste looking out as Minerva started towards them.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she paused just before the door step.

They both nodded eagerly

stepping out without even thinking to close the door behind them. Ron clutched the book tighter to his chest as he took a calming breath.

"Take my hand, please. Clear your mind and hold on tight." She offered out her arm to Harry who took it and grabbed Ron's arm in turn. "One two-" On the third count, Harry felt the familiar pull of disapparation.

Ron and Harry stumbled just a bit as they landed. The room they appeared in was completely white, a small bed on the far wall with crisp white and neatly folded linens on top. Nothing else decorated the space, except a small dark wood dresser that held nothing atop.

Sunlight poured into the room and Harry's eyes moved immediately to the source. The window was opaque and he was unable to see what lay beyond. He supposed it was part of the secrecy of the place and didn't linger on the thought. He took a deep breath as he saw familiar hair through the bars of the rocking chair that faced perpendicular to the window. Her clothes were a stark hospital white, but he noticed that her arm was slightly discolored under the hem of her sleeve. Her hair was gently pulled back into a loose braid the plait resting over her shoulder. She looked older than he remembered, but he supposed they all did.

Hermione heard them appear inside the room, their breathing dreadfully grating against her senses. She kept herself faced away from them. Still deep in thought after her brief conversation with Professor McGonagall. The witch had been very careful about what she said which only left Hermione's heart twisted tighter. She felt an overwhelming trepidation about meeting with them. Something she had fought against just hours before was starting to claw at her consciousness. She could feel them so close now, their energies filling the room. She kept her face taunt as she held herself back. She reached through the connection lightly brushing against it just to make sure he was truly there with her. She felt his gentle response and allowed herself to take a slow breath. Gradually, she forced herself to turn her head her gray eyes lifting from her lap to look directly at them.

"Hermione..." Ron's mouth moved of its own accord his heart lurching in his chest as she snapped her eyes directly to him. He felt locked in place as he realized the color was all wrong. They weren't the beautiful gold of his dreams, they were, grayed and cold. His brows furrowed a bit and his hands tightened around the book. His heart pound in his ears as he slowly took a step towards her.

Minerva carefully moved herself to the back wall her eyes sharp as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Harry came to his senses a bit quicker as he took in her gaunt appearance. She looked only marginally better than she had six months since he'd last seen her. Her frame was way too small for the chair she sat in. But that spark, that fire, he remembered her having was still there as she straightened up tilting her head just a bit as Ron continued to step even closer. He noticed her hands were clenched tightly in her lap and felt a worrying feeling in the back of his mind.

Hermione tried as best she could to place his voice, she had heard it in her memories, but it felt deeper, older. She knew he was important. So important. She felt her chest constrict painfully as he took another step closer to her. She raised herself up tall as she fought down her fears, her eyes turned away from his as she brought her focus inward trying to see inside herself.

"I-" Ron chewed his lip wincing himself as he noticed her jump slightly. "I brought you a present..." He lowered his voice considerably as he looked down at the book in his hands. He felt so stupid in that moment. Harry came up to his side but didn't speak his face was lined with concern as he waited for Hermione to say something, anything.

Hermione curled slightly away from them as she calmed from the startle of his voice. She parted her lips taking in a slow breath before forcing a tight smile on her face. "Thank you..." Her hands twitched in her lap but she didn't move to accept the gift. Harry noticed that she seemed to be restraining herself. He looked over at Ron's dejected face feeling his heart break for him. This wasn't the meeting he knew his friend had been dreaming about for five years.

Harry reached over taking the book from Ron's hands, "We'll just leave it here for you..." His voice was deep and soft as he pulled the book a little forcibly from Ron's hand setting it gently on the bed sitting next to it, keeping his distance as Ron just stood looking down at her in the chair.

Ron wet his lips his hands opening and closing as he had nothing to cling to. He glanced over at Harry at an obvious loss of what to say or do. He fumbled a bit as he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. He glanced at Harry briefly before letting words spill from his mouth, "How are you? Here I mean...with Snape...?" He winced as the former professor's name slipped past his lips.

Hermione's brow twitched as she took in his words, her own thoughtlessly passing her own, " _Professor_ Snape." Her tone was like so many times before but the smile that passed over her lips was different. Her eyes turned away from the both of them as she remembered how they had woke that morning. The feeling of his warmth pressed against her, his hand beneath her cheek. How safe she felt in that moment, the sense that everything would work out just fine and that she was in more than capable hands. The hands of an honorable, stout-hearted man.

Ron's stomach churned as he watched her face fill with a happiness. A happiness that he believed was meant for only him. She was his, he was hers. There would be no others. It took him back to the time with the locket and he felt his heart thump painfully inside his chest. His face turned red as he restrained himself. It couldn't have been what he saw. No, there had to be another reason.

Harry noticed the exchange and took a breath, "You look a lot better Hermione." He said softly trying to ease the tension between them. It was a white lie for sure but he knew he needed to say something before the entire situation blew sky high.

"Thank you..." Hermione nodded her head just a bit, "I feel better..." She admitted slowly moving her fingers in her lap. Her mind was racing through everything at once. It was painful if she focused too hard on it, but she wanted, needed, to talk with them. She knew they were so integral to who she was and she desperately wanted to know, why.

"Harry?" Her voice was soft with unsure tones, she lifted her head turning it towards where she believed him to be, her eyes rounding with the hope that she had called the wizard by his proper name.

Harry smiled brightly letting out a sighing laugh. "Yea, it's me." He leaned forward his hand moving to reach out to hold her own before he stopped himself, he brought the hand to run through his messy hair instead, his lips pursed with his restraint.

Ron felt his chest swell with all the heartache he had suffered through over their time apart. He bit the bottom of his lip as his eyes shone with unshed tears. It was always going to be someone over him. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that he deserved it. He had spent so many nights spinning down exactly as he was at that moment. His lips twitched with the need to pour something burning down his throat to make the pain go away. He hadn't had a single drop since he'd heard he would be able to see her, but now his body trembled from withdraw and he felt his addiction clouding his thoughts. However, as he tried to clear his mind his mouth betrayed him, "I'm so sorry..." He blurted out unable to help himself.

Hermione's eyes closed tightly and she turned away from him completely. If one was Harry no doubt the other was Ron. Her head hurt, it hurt so much, she hissed sharply and raised her hands to her temples, she could feel the creature inside smiling devilishly at her pain as the memory of that day flickered across her mind's eye. Ron, the boy she had pushed down from in front of her. The boy she had called to over and over. She shook her head as she tried to push it back. She didn't want to see it, not now.

Harry noticed her pain first and slowly stepped up gently putting his hand on Ron's chest as he had taken a step closer. "Don't..." He whispered but his words went unheeded as the red head pushed closer moving to lean over her, his hand going to her shoulder. He wanted so much to bring her comfort. However, her reaction to his words had hurt his very being. He believed still, that she blamed him for that day. Seeing her reject his apology had hit something so deeply in his core, bringing a repressed anger to the surface.

Hermione cried out softly when his hand touched her shoulder. She tried to curl away but found herself stuck in place by the memories that forced their way forward. She bared her teeth as the pain rolled through her frame. "No..." She gasped pleadingly.

"Ron!" Harry's voice was stronger now as he tried to pull his mate's hand from her. "Ron let go. Can't you see you're hurting her?" His voice was urgent, he looked to McGonagall who had pushed herself from the wall rushing over.

Ron couldn't hear them, not clearly. Though when his hand was forced back he saw her arm, it wasn't his own hand it was someone's much larger, a bruise, a hand print left upon her bicep. He felt the anger of all the past years welling to the surface. "I'm not the one who's hurt her." He spat stepping back as he shook his head pointing accusingly at the mark on her arm, his hand had pulled up the sleeve in the brief struggle and the faint outline of a hand shaped bruise that had been hidden under her sleeve could be seen.

After his hand left her she slouched heavily into the back of the chair, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. "Ron..." She repeated his name as she felt the creature inside her circling. She rocked her head slowly, "Harry..." Her eyes remained closed moving quickly under her lids.

 _"Oh, you're sorry?" She heard herself laugh high pitched and mockingly. The memory faded and swirled on its end as she reached for it. "-He could have been dead for all we knew!"_ Hermione rocked her head as she tried desperately to bring it into focus. She needed to see it, force it into a page that she could take hold of. It hurt _so_ much.

Minerva stood sentinel by the bed pursing her lips watching Ron with sharpened eyes. The girl was fighting, as she always had, she didn't need hers or anyone in that room's comfort.

"Yea...it's me..." Ron's voice rose with hope as he pushed lightly away from Harry coming to his knees beside her chair, "Do you remember me?" He asked tilting his head to try and see her face. All he saw was pain and it twitched around his heart. "I love you..." His voice was soft as he felt lost in his own world. His eyes shone with so much hope as he waited for her to look at him not even registering the agony on her face. "I love you." He said again when she didn't react. His eyes searching more frantically as his heart started to break.

Hermione's lip curled up in disgust as the page disappeared from her inner eye. She had barely heard the words that were desperately spoken to her. She turned her head towards him her eyes snapping open, " _Who_ are you?" Her voice was so despondent and helpless as she turned her eyes towards where she believed him to be, unknowingly starring right into him.

Harry winced at her words his eyes shooting over to Ron, he watched him grow pale and felt a cold fear grow in his stomach. He barely had time to react as the red head lurched forward unable to control himself any longer. His body shook with desperation, his eyes wide as tears streamed down his face. The illusion he had created shattering bitterly against him.

"You're supposed to love me!" His voice cracked with emotion his hands taking hold of her shoulders as he gave her a sharp shake. He could feel Harry trying to pull him away, his words in his ear but he was unable to comprehend. "Don't you see? Why can't you see?" He let out a sob as he tried to get her to look at him. But she refused to lift her head, her face pinched tight as she tried to push off his hands. "It was always supposed to be me!"

A black smoked appeared directly behind Ron causing both Minerva and Harry to pull back just a fraction. A large white hand shot out from the smoke curling around the back of the red head's neck pulling him roughly away, the shock of the hand curling around his neck forced him to release before he was promptly thrown back into the opposite wall.

Minerva moved quickly wrapping Hermione in her protective embrace, feeling her tremble against her. She watched over the top of her head with wide eyes as Severus stepped out of the smoke rounding on the red head who stood slumped stunned against the wall. He moved with speed a man his age shouldn't have been capable of as he lifted the younger man to his toes slamming him back into the wall cracking the plaster.

"She is not an object to be claimed." His voice was dangerously low dripping with venomous poison his nose level with Ron's. His dark black eyes pierced straight into the red heads mind rifling through everything in a matter of seconds. "How _dare_ you?"

"Snape." It was Harry's voice that rose with awe and fear as the man held his best friend aloft. He remained at Hermione's side but his eyes were watching his emotionally damaged friend face down a man both of them had feared so deeply in their childhood.

 _"He's scared..."_ Hermione's voice was light against his overwhelming urge to throttle the sense out of the red head.

"How dare _I?"_. Ron squeaked trying to push against the elder's chest. "You're the one who's got her locked up like some king of the castle!" He gritted his teeth as they struggled. He managed to get a bit of leverage but as soon as he thought he'd out weighed him he felt his head slammed back again bringing stars to his vision. His hands went to Snape's throat pushing hard as he tried to get the man to release him.

 _"That's not true..."_

"Ron!" Harry's voice went unheeded as he rose unsure of what to do. His head turned slightly as he thought he heard Hermione speak but her words were too soft for him to make out over the other two.

"I can see inside your mind _Mister_ Weasley, " he hissed through the pain, "Your lecherous thoughts seep from you. Has your addiction left without a single brain cell? Or have you always been this ill conceived?"

 _"He's hurting_..."

"My lecherous mind?" He squeaked as Snape pressed him back into the wall once more causing his hand to fall from his throat to re-grasp his arms, trying to keep the man back. His attempts were feeble at best as he stared into his cold face, "I seen the bruise! What, she didn't want to play pattycake with the dungeon master so you had to teach her a lesson eh?"

 _"He didn't hurt me...I hurt him...he helped me..."_

Severus snarled as he threw Ron to the floor his entire frame seething with raw power. The only thing that was keeping him back was the soft sadness of Hermione's words inside his mind. Harry had a mind to retreat further with Minerva. His friend was on his own for his stupidity.

"You're nothing but a loused up fool." Severus felt his control wavering as he stood over the boy charading as a man.

 _"He's broken..."_

Ron pushed himself up in haste panting heavily as he kept his distance from the man in black. His chest heaving as if he'd gotten the upper hand. His chin raising as he snarled back at him determined to be unafraid. "Yeah, that's right! I'm the fool! I've been there for her longer than you ever have! I was there! You weren't Snape! We both know the only reason you're here now is because you let Harry's Mum die!"

No one moved a muscle as the room grew icy cold. All seeing eyes snapped to the dark man.

 _"Do it..."_

No one moved to stop him.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus straightened himself up to his full height his eyes lit with the fires of hell as his fist shot out quicker than a viper's strike. He took immense satisfaction in the unadulterated terror in the boy's face seconds before it met with his fist. He felt the bones crack in the other's face as he pitched sideways into the wall leaving a rather nice hole before he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Severus pant heavily and turned deliberately, shaking out his hand just a bit, he'd surely fractured something but at present, he just couldn't care. His eyes darted between Minerva and Harry before landing fully on Hermione. The girl had obviously been crying but she had gently pushed off Minerva's embrace. She took a shuddering breath before reaching out her hand towards him.

Harry leaned back in complete shock unable to fully understand what he was seeing. His eyes turned immediately to Snape as he took a step towards her. On instinct, he stood to block the man's path but a gentle hand pulled on his wrist.

Minerva had gained her senses and stood to gently pull Harry from Snape's path. The boy looked like he was about to open his mouth before her grip tightened dangerously. Harry swallowed thickly as Snape stepped directly past him without so much as a passing glance.

Hermione's fingers searched him out crawling up his arm as soon as she felt Snape's hand near her own; she pulled him closer lifting herself up. The man leaned down to her request and she wrapped her arms around his neck without hesitation. His arms wrapped under her legs and around her back automatically as he stood.

"Visiting hours are over." He hissed through his damaged throat. His eyes pierced straight through Harry, as he turned, the wall in front of him dissolved as Minerva quickly opened an arch for them to pass through.

Harry broke from his stupor lurching forward to follow and had almost made it before the arch sealed shut, nearly taking off his nose, causing him to pitch back scrambling to keep his footing. His head whipped around toward his former head of house eyes filled with confusion.

"Not a wise choice Mr. Potter." Her voice was solemn guilt falling all over her face. It wasn't the first poor decision that had been made that day. She tucked her wand back up her sleeve turning her sad and tired eyes towards Ron. What had she done?

Snape thumped quickly down the stairs wanting to be as far away as possible from the two imbeciles. The girl in his arms was dreadfully quiet her head hidden in her arms against his chest. He moved to the sitting room taking her over to the lounge. He felt her arms tighten around him as he leaned to lay her down. She made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat and pressed up against him. Severus paused before very carefully turning and sitting down with her. He felt her relax and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Hermione swallowed as they stilled; her arms slowly slipped down from his shoulders thankful that he hadn't forced her to release him. She could feel his chest still heaving against her, his repressed anger and pain rolling through him but she didn't want to be alone right now, and she suspected, neither did he. Her mind was swirling through so many things at once and she fully believed his control was the only thing keeping her sane in that moment.

Severus felt conflicted, he had felt such sadness coming from her when she had spoken with them. Though he knew she needed to see them; what he had feared had come to pass. He tilted his head down to look at her. He noticed just a tiny bit of blood near the entrance of her nose. She had pushed herself way too hard once again. His jaw twitched as he racked his brain for anything even remotely comforting to say.

"I'm so sorry..."

It was she who broke the silence, her voice tight as she tried to hold back her tears. She sniffled and wiped at her nose lifting her head from his chest. She didn't meet his eyes, her own filled with a deep sadness that he could feel through out her entire being.

His brow furrowed with confusion as he searched her face, "Whatever for?" His voice cracked and throbbed painfully as he pushed the words from his mouth.

"For what he said to you..." Her voice barely a whisper. She felt her words hanging in the air and felt her control weaken, slowly her entire body sagged against him, completely defeated.

Severus' frown deepened even more as he saw complete and utter defeat slowly take over her form. His jaw twitched as the words the red head had spoken repeated themselves through his mind. He wouldn't deny there was some truth in his words. In fact, if he were truly honest with himself it was one of the reasons he had come to know the girl in his arms so well. His mind recalled back, many years ago when Lily had come to him on that night. The way her beauty and peace had filled him with so much more than he deserved. The words she had spoken to him.

Hermione felt long roughed fingers gently take her chin. She resisted only for a second before allowing her head to be lifted. Her sadness heavy eyes slowly turning up to look into the face of the man she could only see in her dreams.

"Do not take responsibility for the actions of others." His thumb carefully brushed away a tear that had managed to fall. He watched her face twitch as she tried to take his words to heart. He himself had fallen victim to the aforementioned way too many times to count. He knew the weight that it placed on a soul. Even now, he could feel her pulling away from him, unable to lift the burden.

"I've caused such pain..." Her voice broke with emotions long held inside, her warm tears pouring down like a hot summer rain against his fingers.

He felt his heart wrench painfully as all words left him. What could he possibly say? What words could even hope to bring comfort to such a proclamation? She was much too clever to fall prey to false platitudes.

Hermione's eyes shut tightly, a gentle choked sob coming from her chest. She could feel the weight of her words pressing against her fragile heart and didn't stop herself from slipping away from him into her mind. His arms tightened around her sorrow weakened frame, his hand protectively holding her head to his chest as he felt her slip away from him. He had tried, but failed, to join her.

 _She found herself standing in the center before the cold dead fireplace, her eyes taking in the rows and rows of empty shelves. Her soul burned brightly in the space casting deep warped shadows through the shelves. She lifted her hand to her heart, her eyes turning slowly over the space. What hope could she possibly have left?_

 _A coldness swelled against her back and she knew she was no longer alone. She didn't turn to look to see what she knew to be there. The light click of claws echoed deafeningly around her inner library as it approached. Suddenly, a bolt of searing hot lighting ran straight through her heart, like a gunshot, it pierced her entire being. It left her breathless as she turned to look down at herself, the deep red light growing brighter. A slow solid line formed straight across her heart, splitting open the hairline cracks and joining them to form a long spider webbed design. It was in that moment, she knew exactly what the creature had been waiting for all this time. Her breath came out in small puffs as the air around her grew frigid. She had to make a choice._

 _The creature moved slowly, standing up on its rear legs, its long torturous claws coming up to wrap around her shoulders. Its tongue curled around in front of her vision. A delicious hopeless fear flowed through its victim from its touch and it leaned in even closer its jowls smiling against her ear._

 _Hermione couldn't help but lean her head back from its dangerous snake like tongue, her mouth parted as she tried to keep still; her entire frame trembling from her restraint. Its weight was immense threatening to tear her completely down. Its claws scratched the surface of her soul as they curled around. She was trapped, caught in the claws of her constant tormentor._ _Her eyes snapped forward as a pulse ran from her center. A bright white cord, bursting forth reaching out into the darkness ahead of them. She trembled uncontrollably as she felt its cold iron like teeth pressing into her ear._

 _"Please don't leave me..."_

 _Hermione's breath hitched as the voice pulsed through the thread. It wasn't a child's voice this time. No, it was the voice of an extremely vulnerable man, bravely reaching out. Her eyes snapped transfixed to the thread before her, it pulsed again a new voice joining her._

 _"You must promise me, promise me that you won't leave him behind..."_

 _Hermione swallowed as she felt the tongue slowly rising to curl around her neck._

 _"I promise..."_

 _Hermione's entire body jolted as the thread pulled hard against her. She felt the creature growl loudly its hold growing even tighter, the very tip of the claws that wrapped around her scratched her soul dipping in, contaminating it with its evil. It burned like cold fire. The tongue around her neck wound tighter as well pulling her head back to stare into its open jowls._ _The words wafted through the space as she made her choice. She felt an immense power like she had never felt before swelling in her heart. Suddenly, a brilliant light ran through the cracks of her soul, blindingly powerful. She heard the monster roar as if burned and quickly release her; running scared back into the darkness._

 _She blinked slowly as she realized she'd raised her hand to take hold of the thread. The power thrummed from the connection into her being, it was intoxicating. She felt herself being pulled back through the door, back through, to him._

Severus lifted his head from her forehead his hand had come to wrap around her neck cradling her head in his hand. He had felt her slip away from him but found that his entry into her mind had been blocked. Whatever was living inside her had taken control. But he wouldn't let her defeat herself. Not this way. He had pushed with all he had inside him trying to reach her. To pull her back to him. But he knew, the choice was hers alone. As he felt the thread between them grow taunt he had pulled with all his power.

Hermione's eyes twitched under her lids, she could feel the world around her once again. The weight of his chest pressed against her side was comforting and she never wanted to leave. His soft smell came to her next, she felt him shift back slightly, his breath moving the hair on her brow. She took a cautiously deep breath before opening her eyes.

Her breath stuck in her chest as the world around her shone brightly with color. Shapes and objects clear in view. She tilted her head back in his hand her eyes instantly seeking his. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when his eyes slowly opened to meet hers. It was like seeing him all over again. His eyes a deep onyx highlighted at the bottom with a touch of gold filled with so much concentration, such unwavering certainty, such raw power.

They waited together, transfixed, breaths held tight in their chests, for her eyes to return to their smokey white but as the seconds passed and nothing threatened to take his visage from her, she felt she could no longer hold her breath and slowly exhaled against his chin.

Her tongue came out slowly to wet her parted lips, "I...I know...what it wants..." Her words were near breathless as they filled the space between them. Her eyes flicked to his lips before returning to his eyes. She watched his brow deepen as he took in her words his lips closing tightly. She had his undivided attention, she could tell and it felt, overwhelming.

"It... wants-"

Their moment was broken as a loud explosion erupted from upstairs. The voices that had been held within the room burst forth traveling down the stairs to them.

"Mr. Potter! If you don't stop this instant I'll-"

Severus' head whipped towards the stairs his eyes narrowing dangerously. Apparently, the woman was getting slow in her old age.

Hermione couldn't help but turn her head in his hold, her eyes taking in so many things at once making her very dizzy, she held on a bit tighter to Snape as she saw a black haired wizard with glasses jumping down the latter half of the stairs narrowly avoiding a stunning hex that was aimed at his back.

"Enough!" Severus' voice boomed through the house, his throat tightening considerably from the strain.

Harry skid to a stop as he rounded on the voice his wand raised as he panted heavily, though as his eyes landed on the scene before him, he felt locked in place. The intimate embrace his former professor was holding his best friend in stopped all thought in his brain. Hermione didn't even look remotely put out as she looked at him over the ridge of Snape's hand, her own hands holding tighter to the man he had come to fear and respect later in his life. His eyes were torn back to the stairs as Minerva quickly joined them her wand raised towards Harry.

Hermione watched the exchange with wide eyes her heart pulsing through her ears. She was still trying to get her brain to catch up to actually being able to see again before she realized just whom she was looking at.

Minerva's face was tight as she panted heavily, it had been a misjudgment on her part to even turn her back for a second as she sought to Ron's removal. Now she stood, pointing a wand at a former student, it felt unbelievably wrong but she knew she had to protect Severus. She owned him that much. Her eyes shot over to the man in question.

"Enough." His words came out with a fatigued pant as he swallowed down the pain, the only indication was the twitch of his cheek as he took a deep breath. He felt so many things running through him at that moment, so many trivial things, that he had put in high regard. None of that mattered now, his secrecy, his prison, his anything. The very real possibility of having almost lost the girl in his arms to a dark force that no one in that room could even begin to comprehend had quickly sorted out his priorities.

"Sit. _Down_. Potter." He spat at the glasses wearing wizard.

Hermione had remained silent through it all, just watching as everyone stilled to the power of his voice. She felt a bit of a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. She felt like a field mouse being protected by a mighty lion. The power of the man who held her had never been a question to her before, but it was still amazing to see how much power he commanded with so few words.

Minerva came to her senses first, slowly tucking her wand away as she tilted her head towards Harry giving him a stern flick of her chin in warning to move with haste to heed his command.

Harry felt the world around him grow slow for a moment, he felt 1 meter tall all over again as the power radiated out of the wizard he had grown to greatly respect. He swallowed thickly as he too tucked his wand away. Keeping his eyes on Snape's as he carefully moved to take a seat in the sitting room. He kept himself faced towards him as he deliberately found his way to the furthest chair possible. It was then he noticed Hermione looking at him. _Really_ looking at him.

"Hermione your eyes!" He couldn't stop himself.

Minerva rounded quickly, though she had chosen to take the space between the two her head snapped down as she too, looked at Hermione. Her own eyes widened as the girl smirked just a bit at her. She had forgotten too, how beautifully deep her eyes were and the ferocious fire they held within.

"Hermione...can you really see us?"

Hermione nodded her head just a bit, though she was nervous that at any minute her sight would be taken from her she didn't want to waste the time she had. She had shifted in Snape's hold to leaning her side more against him, she was resting between his parted legs but her arms held the arm he had wrapped around to support her, keeping him from pulling away. The hand that had held her chin had fallen away when Harry had entered the room. Her eyes left Minerva's to look back at Harry.

"Harry?" Her voice unsure, he didn't look like the boy she remembered. He looked filled with confidence, a spark to the corner of his eye that held the happiness of being loved. She didn't want to reach into the only memories she had of him, neither one held anything pleasurable. She waited, for her mind to spark, to bring some new amount of information to her for her to reach for.

"Yea...that's me..." His voice was a bit awestruck as he tried to comprehend what exactly was going on. Harry glanced behind him as he saw her stare somewhere over his shoulder. Her face showing that far off look again.

Her mind was blank, more than blank, it felt completely void of all thoughts or feelings. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to find the memories she had recovered. She turned her head away from him as she let her eyes go out of focus staring into the buttons of Severus' frock coat.

"What...what is she doing?" Harry couldn't help but look helplessly confused as he looked to the man in black for answers. He had seen her do it upstairs as well before everything went pear shaped.

Severus' turned his searing gaze from the boy, his features softening as he studied the girl's face. He watched her eyes move slightly back and forth. "She's searching." He said simply his face turning hard as he raised his eyes back to Harry. "She's searching for the memories that have been stolen from her."

"Stolen?" Harry glanced between his former professors. He hadn't missed the way Snape's face changed when he looked down at his friend. It felt odd, to see something so soft on the man's otherwise ascetic face.

"There is a creature inside Miss Granger." His hands tightened slightly around her from the pain his speaking elicited.

"And it's taken her memories?" Harry interrupted making the man snarl.

"In a way, though it seems to be using them against her." Severus paused as his mind suddenly flicked to something. Something he had read, something extremely important. He glanced at the boy for a moment his eyes going wide with his epiphany, he looked down into her concentrated face again, he had to be sure. He let the silence fill the room as he gently tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head from his chest.

Hermione blinked slowly looking into his eyes at his unspoken question. She could feel his mind turning but it was too quick for her decipher, her tongue lightly wetting her lips again before she finished her statement from before, "My soul..." Her eyes widened as she felt his mind turn between their connection more slowly now, she tried to jump onto his train of thought.

"Miner-va." He hissed as his voice finally cracked turning him temporarily mute. He made a face pointing to the book shelf where she had moved his notes and other books.

The elder witch raised her brow as she tried to read his voiceless lips. Her eyes followed his pointed finger and her mind clicked. She moved over briskly, turning towards him as she hovered her hand over the tomes and stacks of notes waiting for him to indicate what exactly he wanted.

He sneered pointing down moving his mouth slower. Hermione shift against him slowly turning her head, "He wants his notes..." She could hear him growling loudly in frustration in his mind. It was distracting enough for her to pause her own hypothesizes.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, glancing between the two of them. The man's behavior towards his best friend was alarming at best. He had only ever seen a modicum of care taken towards Malfoy and that had only been because his life had been tied to Snape's. He couldn't digest the feeling inside him as he watched a man so cold move with such care. He briefly wondered if that's how he had been with his mom. He had seen his memories of them together but even then the man seemed wary of another's caring touch. He still seemed as fierce and intimidating as ever, but in these small moments, Harry felt a sort of humanity inside the dark man. He lingered heavily on the thought his eyes turning towards Hermione.

She sat so close to him. So comfortable in his embrace. Harry was thankful that Ron was somewhere far away. He knew the redhead would have exploded at the very sight. She looked so small against him, though at the same time big enough to stand beside him. Time had not been kind to her health but even still, Harry could see the strength she carried inside her. Though, as he tilted his gaze slightly, he could see a change, a small change, a sort of hardness that came with suffering. Her shoulders weren't squared or confident but rather pulled inward protectively around herself. Her hands tight and purposed as she held onto his sleeve. Even her voice seemed to now have an edge to it. A no nonsense tone akin to the man who held her. Harry felt a small sadness at the loss. She was still Hermione, wasn't she?

Severus paused looking down at her smirk. He tilted his head before just conceding to her. His jaw snapped shut as he allowed her to speak for him. His eyes snapping towards Harry's, his scowl even deeper as he watched the boy try to figure out what exactly they were doing.

"The ones..." She paused as he tried to describe what they looked like. "The ones with red pen. Should be inside the book called Dark Creatures an Encyclopedia from East to West..."

Minerva turned scanning the shelf for the requested text. While Hermione sat up straighter in Severus' hold. She felt suddenly over run with an overwhelming feeling. A thirst like nothing she'd ever felt since waking.

Harry's eyes watched their faces shift with a conversation that was only heard between the two of them. Hermione's soft face turned hard, her eyes locked and focused. Harry would have sworn all the way to his death bed that he saw the bravest, cruelest, most dangerous man he'd ever known give his best friend and constant pain in the potions master's side, a genuine smile in return. He blinked dumbly as the millisecond of the moment disappeared.

Hermione gently pushed against Severus' thighs and he shift taking her under her arms, she helped him set her back off his lap against the back rest of the lounge. Her legs dragged over his lap just a bit before she curled them underneath her while Severus moved to make space for them. Once they had settled into their respective spaces Minerva offered out the book to Snape.

Severus felt the young woman lean against his shoulder as he opened the book. He turned through his marked pages pulling out the scraps of notes looking at each one quickly before tossing it to the ground. Hermione's eyes moved just as fast as his as she took in the pages he had marked. Brilliant, unequally brilliant; she had known her former potions master was well read, but it took more than being well read. It was more important on how you put that information to use. A lesson she had come to understand only recently, that he had repeatedly sought to teach her in her youth.

She jumped just a bit as he flipped past a page, "Wait!" She reached around his arm turning the page back. Severus made a noise in the back of his throat but she hit his chest to silence him. She leaned more over his shoulder her finger running down the page.

Severus let out a snort, of course, she was a speed reader. She hit him once more hearing his thought as she shifted her finger to the next page.

Both Minerva and Harry had come closer, Minerva had a soft knowing smile on her face, while Harry just looked completely bewildered. She'd hit him, twice, and the grump of a man hadn't even so much as glared at her. Harry blinked slowly as a sudden realization came to him. His entire body started to fill with mirth and he couldn't stop himself from laughing during the tense situation. All eyes shot to him accusingly.

"I'm sorry, really! It just...I don't know how long Hermione's been blind bu-"

"Since she woke." Minerva interjected the force of her voice pushing for him to get on with it.

"But what's the first thing? The first thing, Hermione does?" He paused waiting for the others in the room to share in his observation. A hope filled his words as he tried to hang onto the feeling that the Hermione he knew wasn't completely gone. Minerva caught on slightly a smile threatening the corner of her mouth. Snape just narrowed his eyes but he too felt like he understood the boy's observation. Harry looked to Hermione a broad smile on his face hoping to bring one to her own, "She reads a book." There was a tense silence as Harry waited for Hermione to smile, to laugh, to join in on the hilarity of the situation with him.

Hermione's eyes searched his face narrowing slightly, her jaw twitched as she felt overwhelmingly ashamed. A pain, an old pain, rose inside her chest washing over her face and through her body losing all the excitement that she had built up. She slowly pulled her eyes from Harry's, looking down at the book.

Harry's heart sunk straight to his feet as he watched his best friend sink down inside herself. He could see the pain his words brought and his smile fell. He understood right then, that he had lost her. That the friend he had come to love and appreciate was not there with him. That this woman in front of him was just an outer shell of someone that he used to know. He felt Minerva's hand wrap around his shoulder giving it a light comforting squeeze.

"There..." Hermione's voice was much more solemn as she pointed to a page number referencing another creature in the book. She pulled back her hand long enough for Snape to turn to the required page. She noticed that his hand was darkly bruised and must have been throbbing in pain. She glanced at his face seeing the light tick near his eye as he pushed the pain away. She wanted to fix it, she wanted to make it right. She felt directly responsible for his suffering and that feeling settled heavily in her stomach. Her hand twitched, wanting to take the injured one in her own, but she stopped herself her jaw going tense with her restraint.

As soon as the page was opened she leaned forward again running her finger down, pointedly ignoring everyone else. She finished it quickly turning the page to follow the passage when she stopped her eyes going wide. The following page had a full-size artist's sketch of the referenced creature. She felt a cold fear wash down her spine. It was nearly exactly as she remembered it to be. Its long claws, lanky arms, and muscular legs. Its eyeless, earless skull and wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. Her eyes flicked slightly to a small footnote mentioning that the image of the creature above was highly speculated as it was exceedingly good at concealing its identity. A light burning sensation started to roll over her eyes though she resisted the urge to rub at them, she felt her teeth grinding.

Hermione sat back slowly her mouth tight as she digested all the information she'd just collected. Why wasn't she dead? Her eyes daringly looked back towards the book a deep shiver rolling through her once more. Something was missing from the picture. It wasn't the right one, but it was close. She leaned back searching for the missing piece. She chewed her lip just a bit her eyes twitching from the swelling burning sensation as she sorted through all the new information.

Severus had quickly read what she had and paled considerably, he slowly turned the book towards the other two letting them read for themselves what creature the former star pupil of Hogwarts just identified.

Harry and Minerva were a bit slower than the other two but they went still as they finished soon enough. Minerva's eyes instantly went to Severus. Had she just personally condemned the man to watch someone else he had come to care for die painfully in his presence? She swallowed thickly barely whispering his name as her face fell with regret and sorrow.

"The Jenshenken?" Harry said slowly trying to pronounce the foreign sounding word.

Hermione frowned at him, "'ee'" she paused, "Jeensheekeen." she corrected. Her throat grew tight as she said its name. Harry gave her a perplexed look to which she rolled her eyes bringing up a hand to rub at one, "It's Japanese." she muttered dismissively.

Harry was watching Hermione's face, she of all of them didn't look scared or even the slightest bit put off by the information. In fact, she looked even more determined. Like something had re-lit the fire inside of her. He remembered her that way, whenever there was a puzzle to be solved. It was always that look. That keen mind turning and processing faster than he ever could.

Hermione paused in her calculations and her rubbing as she felt the room grow heavy around her. She raised her eyes blinking to clear her vision setting her sight onto the three sets that had slowly come to settle on her. She furrowed her brows slightly in confusion between all three of them before leaning forward snatching the book from Harry. "No one plan my funeral just yet." She snapped a very Snape like venom in her tone as she pulled the book back to her. She pulled out a page of Severus' notes covering the picture her eyes going to the next passage.

"The Jinshikin..." She muttered to herself the feeling of a hand tightening around her throat becoming noticeable. She turned back a page having noticed something seemingly insignificant. "No, that's..." She moved the pages back and forth for a moment before jumping toward the back of the book. Severus noted she had gone to the darkest section and the feeling in his stomach grew worse as she chewed her lip.

"Japanese..." She blinked slowly as her brain realized she wasn't able to read the text. "Why is it in Japanese?" She curled her lips turning to the next page looking for a translation. There was none. "Ugh, what kind of encyclopedia doesn't have a translation index?" She was getting huffy now as she turned the pages back and forth threatening to tear the book. Severus dared to put his hand over hers stilling her instantly. He held up one finger for her to wait before reaching to the back of the book pulling out his notes containing what he had been able to translate. He tilted his head offering them to her with a raised brow.

Hermione smiled absently thanking him under her breath. She pulled the paper closer squinting more, the light seeming to grow dim around her. She licked her lips and straightened herself up looking down at Severus' translation with renewed concentration.

"The Jinshikin, " She paused pulling a thick breath in pushing against the tightness in her throat. She raised a hand absently massaging the muscle. "A distant cousin to the British Dementor. They're part of the Japanese demon classification known as Yurei Kami...They travel in packs of 6 to 8 that are lead by..." Her voice died in her throat as she found herself unable to say the next word aloud. She made a bit of a face glancing between Severus' written translation trying to compare it to the original text. Her face fell as she realized exactly which creature had taken residence inside of her.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione's finger lingered over the page unable to speak the creatures name. She hissed sharply and rubbed at her eyes, the sharp burning sensation tingled across them even stronger now. Was it the magic the creature used to keep its identity a secret? Hermione suspected as much as she turned away from the text unable to even face it.

"Hermione?"

"Miss Granger?" Snape and Harry spoke simultaneously both briefly glancing toward the other. Severus' voice was very soft sounding keeping his usual edge from having its effect.

Hermione shook her head to both of them palming her eyes more furiously. "I'm fine " She urged forcing her hands away. She blinked a few times trying to clear the fog in her vision. Everything was getting darker and her throat felt even tighter. She could feel the creature inside, weakened; but still there, pushing against her mind, trying to draw her back inside. She felt someone take her wrists, as she raised them back to her eyes but she resisted with a sharp hiss. It felt like glass was scratching her eyes, but she found she couldn't stop herself from pressing on them.

"Stop." Severus' command was like footsteps on a gravel road and he gritted his teeth noticing the girl was threatening to physically blind herself if she didn't stop. He pulled even more, his strength vastly over hers. After he managed to pull her wrists back he took them in one hand the other going to her face to inspect for damage.

She tried to turn her head from his hand but found her neck extremely stiff with the pressure that threatened her breath. She let out a soft strangled noise as he forced open one of her eyes. She watched his face fade away back under the heavy cloud. She couldn't help the soft desperate noise that passed her lips as he disappeared from her again. She pulled against the hand that held her wrists, her face tight with fear.

Severus held fast as he watched her eye cloud back over, a pain shooting into his chest at the noise of desperation she released. He was about to release her eyelid when he saw it; just there, in the center of her eye, the creature's deformed face smiling at him. It was there for only an instant taunting him before her body abruptly went slack in his hold. Her face instantly relaxed, her head falling backward out of his grip. The arms he held grew taunt as they bared her collapsed weight. He went still, his brain playing catch up on what he'd just witnessed.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was a soft whine filled with worry. He leaned forward in his chair but he was only able to see that her head had fallen back.

Severus lowered his eyes, his internal thoughts going into over drive, he gingerly lifted her head in his hand. His palm rested against her pulse point and he took notice that it had become almost life threateningly slow. He swallowed thickly laying her with care against the backrest of the lounge placing her arms into her lap before pulling away. He paused for a moment before addressing the other two in the room.

"She's gone." He turned his head sharply away from her a deep anger pushing him to his feet. His thoughts led him so many places at once, though his emotions clouded his logical thinking. He felt peeved that the monster inside of her had taken control again. He wondered just how much control the creature truly possessed. She had spent considerable amounts of time seemingly unheeded by its presence but now, now it seemed like everything was kicking into overdrive. His eyes flicked with his hypotheses trying to recall everything relevant to the forefront of his mind.

Harry rose his eyes wide with terror, "What do you mean?" He half yelled standing in the man's path. When he didn't immediately answer Harry raised his hands pushing on Snape's chest halting his distracted steps, "What do you mean!?" He shouted louder his chest heaving. "She was right there! Talking to us and now she's gone!?" He didn't even let Snape get in a word as he allowed himself to be over run with desolation.

Severus snarled and pushed the hands from his chest his own heavy rumination swirling through him, " _It_ has her." He forced out, he could taste the blood in the back of his throat, " Inside, in _its_ domain" He turned away from him as he shut his jaw his mind continuing to churn. The young man's distress was hardly of any consequence to him at the moment.

Minerva's face held a sense of foreboding. She had moved to Hermione's side checking her vitals, her lips pursed with worry at the result; deciding it was best she busied her hands she adjusted her body to rest more comfortably. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest dulling the men's shouting match. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts feeling the situation spiraling out of control as the air started to crackle with unbridled magic.

"Severus!" Minerva's voice cut through them both, like scolding a misbehaving child, she knew it would get his attention instantly. "Go take your potion before you end up permanently mute and you, Potter, sit down before you lose a limb." Both men stood stalling in her request. She narrowed her eyes and stood straighter her own power radiating towards them.

Harry moved first like a dog with its tail between its legs. Severus however, challenged her right to speak to him in such a manner. "Go, you're of no use if you can not speak." She knew logic would work and watched his stiff back retreat to the kitchen a sneer plastered over his face sharp enough to cut steel.

Minerva huffed indignantly before leaning down to pick up the discarded notes. She sorted what was relevant setting them into his chair followed by the book. She was going to make him share his plan whether he liked it or not.

 _Hermione was falling, she had felt the world around her grow dark as the air was forcibly kept from her lungs. She could feel the void warping around her trying to pull her towards a place she had become all too familiar with._

 _She fruitlessly resisted turning in the space, she didn't want to return. She sought out the thread that connected her and Professor Snape but it was nowhere to be found. She tried not to let her mind be clouded with fear but it was simply too strong. She felt the creature calling to her and knew she wouldn't be able to resist_.

 _Her spinning came to an abrupt halt as she landed heavily face down in the center of her mind space. She groaned softly as she tried to lift her head. The swelling pressure of terror pressed in on all sides keeping her prone on the floor. She could see the red light growing dimly from under her pulsing with her rapidly beating heart._

 _She had never felt so alone, so small in the world as she did in that moment. Her entire being ached weighing down her limbs. She heard the creature stalking towards her and felt an unwavering sense of defeat keep her in place. She closed her eyes briefly wondering if this was it. If this was how she was to die. Trapped in an endlessly repeating cycle of pain and torment. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. The pressure of her seemingly hopeless reality pressing hard against the cracks in her soul._

 _The creature moved over her prone form almost with care, its long claws resting just to the sides of her shoulders as it leaned its head down towards her face. Its dreaded tongue came out slowly licking away her tears drinking in her sorrow and pain with great pleasure. It was hungry, it had waited years for this very moment. Her fear and suffering only leading to its growth in strength. It let out a deep roar at its victory the terror inducing sound echoing through the empty shelves._

 _Hermione went rigid as the creature moved over her filling her body with frigid cold. She felt so lost inside herself, it was like the very first time she had woke in the space that had become her prison. She shivered as she thought about all the torment and suffering her life had turned into and how no one could possibly resist falling victim to its hopelessness. She couldn't imagine anyone living like this day after day, with only pain as their company. She was so tired of it all. The past few days faintly registered in her mind but the hope they had brought turned exceedingly bitter inside her. Her mind searched and searched for any possibility that a human being could survive such endless torture. She didn't even flinch as the tongue licked up her tears, her eyes staring listlessly ahead into the dark rows. Who could-? Then she felt it, a spark inside a rainstorm. She knew of someone, someone who had lived their life much longer than she had entrapped by tribulation inside their own personal prison. A man. A man who had lived without love, without hope for so many years, carrying on in his duty to protect and serve the cruelest of masters. Two masters, who had caused his soul to tear, and release no doubt unimaginable_ _agony_ _unto his person. A man who still, even after his death was stolen from him, stood strong to serve and protect despite the lament it caused him in turn. She felt a spark light inside her._

 _"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to play with your food?" Hermione's voice was strong, the fire in her soul flared burning inconceivably bright as she turned her head just a fraction to glare into the face of her tormentor. The fear that had kept her prone was washing away like an autumn rain, filling her with a strength she never knew she possessed._ _She rolled onto her back a new purpose to her eyes, the light that shone from the cracks in her soul were blinding. She heard the creature roar and pitch backward by the force of her will against it. She took that moment and pushed herself back and onto her feet._

 _"I know what you are!" She shouted at it as she thrust out her hand, her soul's light and her magical core twined together to force a ball of light towards it. It hit squarely, knocking the monster onto its side sending it skidding a few meters down a row of shelves._

 _"Tamashiheki!" She roared its name like a mighty lion claiming its territory._

 _"Soul tearer!" She seethed with her new power releasing another powerful blast. The creature scrambled to its feet its leg caught in the light tearing it from the shelf it had attempted to flee on._ _Hermione stalked towards it, her eyes alight with the raging inferno in her soul._

 _"You like to eat paragons of good!" She wiped out her arm again slashing sending out a crescent this time, it cut through her shelves effortlessly narrowly missing the creatures head as it dove down._

 _"Warping their minds to feed on their pain!" Her voice rose in pitch as she let loose another crescent. She watched with extreme satisfaction as the light sliced over the monsters back leaving it to bleed a black smoke as it continued to flee._

 _"Tearing their souls so you can devour them!" The creature turned its jowls opening, a black smoke shot towards her, crackling with blue lighting._ _Hermione barely dodged the retaliatory strike, before pushing herself up again. A part of her reminding herself not to forget was a creature of God-like status. Not some creature she'd find on a dark night in the forbidden forest. No, this was a creature of immense power, and the very idea that she was sending in on the retreat left her drunk with her own power._

 _"You took everything thing from me!" She raised her hands the light growing bright, a sphere formed between her palms, growing with intensity and size._ _The monster was still running its form illuminated by her power towards something that was just out of view._

 _"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Hermione hurled her magic with all her strength watching as it decimated everything in its path._ _The creature roared and turned injured but still very powerful, it released its own sphere of black lighting filled smoke the collision of the two energies rocked the entire space._

 _Hermione shielded her eyes as she felt the wave of power come towards her. There was nowhere to run, though the thought barely had time to grace her thoughts, she strengthened her stance no longer afraid._ _The wave hit with unyielding force sending Hermione careening backward. The monster had turned running from the wave escaping the powerful blast behind a door. The door itself looked like a steel vault, though it too, trembled from the wave of power. The locks on the outside weakened from the blast._ _Hermione landed heavily on her head and shoulder her body crumbling awkwardly to the side as it continued to be pushed back. Her form slid lifelessly against the stones before coming to rest against a shelf._

Severus turned slowly, he was sat on the edge of the lounge, Minerva, and Potter to his front as they poured over the information in the text. They had read it multiple times each time growing more demoralized. No one had ever out lived the creatures hold and the one wizard who had woken from the coma like state had gone mad before the creature finally killed him. There was little usable information just stories and legends. It was considered The God of the Battlefield taking its victims from the dead and dying. It traveled in packs leaving entire battlefields of thousands soulless in mere hours. Turning only the most wretched of souls into its own kind. But it was the Tamashiheki that was the most feared, the leader of the lessor Jinshikin, it sought out the strongest of the survivors seeking out the purest of heart to stake its claim. Taking pleasure and power in the person's rise to madness and shattering of their soul. There were no accounts of any witch or wizard expelling the creature from inside them. The average life span of the accounts mentioned in the text did not extend past 4 years, 1 if the afflicted were a muggle.

Severus had dismissed the creature in his initial findings as the symptoms listed for the afflicted was incomplete, stating only, that the afflicted could be identified by the long slash mark usually found on the back. There had been mention of memory loss and blindness, that he only pieced together now, as it had been unclear in the translation.

Severus looked at the young woman beside him as her head rolled heavily to the side her chin falling against her chest. It took him a moment before he saw the blood starting to ooze from her ear. He instantly shifted pressing his knee to the lounge bringing himself to lean over her.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was stronger now after his potion, though he couldn't hide the small spark of fear in his tone. Minerva and Harry's heads snapped up too, leaning in just a bit to see what had jostled the pensive man in black.

Severus' hands hovered for a just a second before he cupped his hand around her cheek, lifting her face towards him. Blood was starting to seep from her nose and one eye as well, a large bruise from the crown of her head down to the bottom of her jaw formed slowly over one side of her face. It was odd, like watching someone put a glamour over their features as her normally pale skin turned a deep purple. His hand thumbed over her opposite ear growing sticky with the warm substance that continued to flow. He inhaled sharply lowering his hand to her neck moving his fingers to feel for a pulse while the other held her head up against the lounge.

Everyone waited with baited breath watching his searching fingers move. His eyes were sharp as he glanced between her face and her chest unable to discern if it was moving or not. He pulled his hands back with a sneer lowering himself down. He closed his eyes as he pressed his ear to her chest over her heart. His own beating so loudly in his ears making it difficult to differentiate if it was his own or hers he was hearing.


	26. Chapter 26

Severus closed his eyes trying to quiet his own furiously beating heart. Everything around him felt way too loud as he pressed closer trying to drown out everything else. He couldn't even understand what had gotten his heart beating so fervently. He took a breath and counted silently in his mind, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...There! His own heart thumped heavily with hers as he heard the faint flutter. He clenched his jaw and counted again, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...thump... Severus frowned deeply, it was slowing down. He pulled back looking over her frame. He tested their normal connection and found it open but it worryingly quiet. He swallowed thickly, "She's alive...just barely..."

"Oh, Severus... I'm-"

"Sorry?" He hissed finishing her useless words for her, breaking from his reverie. He turned towards the teary eyed woman his face holding no sympathy for her lament.

"Severus-"

"Don't." His tone was venomous, his posture ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

"I-"

"You never should have brought her here." His voice rose with the anger boiling to the surface inside him, "You Gryffindors and your senseless ideals! Always forever playing in the lives of others, never getting your hands dirty until it's time to shine like the hero they all worship you to be!" His control broke away filling the room with his caustic energy.

"Severus she would have died there!"

"And you call this living?!" He rounded on the lounge, thrusting out his hand open palmed in the direction of Hermione's prone form, "Forever trapped in an endless sea of torment, never knowing from one moment to the next when your last breath will be taken from you?!" The passion in his words betrayed his own experiences on the matter as he stared down the tartan woman.

"You gave her a chance!" She pleaded, "You gave her hope!"

"Hope?" He barked with a bitter snort, "Do you know what the most _torturou_ s, _infuriating,_ feeling in the world is?" He leaned down closer to her, his eyes sharp like steel his voice dropping dangerously low, "Do you know, the most _painful_ word in all of the spoken language?"

Minerva took a shuddering breath against his wrath. She couldn't help but quiver like a young first year under his gaze, completely overwhelmed by his power. The deepness of his heartbreak showed so vibrantly in his dark eyes. She knew she was witnessing the breaking of the strongest man she had ever known and the fault landed squarely upon her shoulders.

"Almost." He leaned in close whispering it viciously between his snarled teeth. He said it with such force, the word itself washed over the elder witch and in that instant, she knew all his anguish, all his suffering, not just in that moment; but over the course of his entire life. She could feel it down in the very deepest part of her soul; it left her with a cold void inside her heart.

The room went still as his words swept through the elder witch. She lowered her eyes a small tear rolling down her aged face. She shook her head slightly but was unable to refute his statement.

Harry watched as the two fought against each other. Also, a bit cowed by his words, he now understood so much more than his heart could even possibly handle. He felt it rise in his throat before he turned his green eyes towards Snape. He had his hands clasped as if in prayer, desperation filled his voice thick with emotion.

"Please, sir." Harry turned his gaze up into those hard onyx eyes. The look Snape gave him pierced him like a knife to his heart, "Please..." Harry shuddered trying to find his voice. "Please...don't give up..."

Severus felt an unusual feeling in his stomach as he turned his searing gaze to the young man. His words fell on partially deaf ears though as he pleaded with him again, he felt lost in the familiarity of his eyes. The boy's face shifted before him causing his brow to twitch. The hard features of a man melted away to the soft features of the woman he could never forget.

"Please... _save her_..."

He took in a tense breath hearing Lily's words over his. He stayed still for a very long time watching as her face faded from her son's. His eyes vellicated a bit more before he turned his head away; shaking it slowly, his mind turning as he looked over Hermione's bruised form. She wasn't unconscious, she was somewhere oddly in between. Sort of like being awake while dreaming at the same time. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to enter her mind in that state. Entering someone's subconscious was tricky enough on its own. The mind could be a dangerous place when it was given free reign. The subconscious was much more discombobulated than the conscious. It was like trying to follow someone else's thoughts that were constantly spinning in and out re-shaping constantly like a kaleidoscope.

Minerva stood immobile in her grief, watching as so many things washed over his face, her tears had slowed their silent descent against her aged face. She wondered how much strength he could possibly have left inside him; after all this time.

Severus moved slowly back towards Hermione carefully sitting down on the lounge, the back of his hand lightly grazing hers as he settled. It was growing cold as her body struggled to circulate. He was about to pull away when he felt a small spark, like static, run over the ridge of his knuckles. He paused his brows dipping deeply before he brushed again more firmly this time. A similar spark greeted his senses and he opened the connection between them.

His eyes lost focus as he tried to envision the thread that had grown between them. His hand shifted taking hers to strengthen their connection warming it in the process. His eyes closed and he tilted his head just a bit, the line slowly grew inside his inner eye, it was thin, like a sewing thread, the light dimly pulsing every few seconds.

Severus focused, the world around him fell away and he walked along its line, in his own space, he found himself moving towards a border, a thick white line between his mind and hers. He looked up into the deep eternal darkness before him. It wasn't what he had expected. He had expected a chaotic assortment of colors or sounds. It was still and cold, even as he stood before the boundary, he could feel it seeping outward. He turned his eyes back down to the thread, its light illuminated very little inside the abyss but he knew, deep inside, that if he followed it, it would lead him straight to her.

 _Severus pushed himself through the boundary, a feeling like stepping through water washed over him before he found his feet resting on the flagstone. The light from his soul broadened his view of the space; its deep red light only adding to the thick shadows shading the tall shelves that towered down over him as he took another step. He chanced a glance behind him seeing his own mind space gone. The large elaborate door he had pulled her through bringing her back into the waking world stood strong and solid behind him. Everything was as he remembered it to be, which was odd given what he had gleaned about her state of being. He shouldn't have been able to stand on solid ground at all, nor see what he could. He swallowed down the feeling in his throat and turned himself forward once more._

 _He moved mindfully into the ominously quiet space. The only light coming from the cracks of his soul and the thread that pulsed slowly. He walked for what seemed like ages before he rounded one of the many shelves. He paused when he heard something crunch underfoot. The sound echoed harshly in the space. He shifted his gaze down trying to discern what it was. The darkness was thick and he had to lean over to illuminate it properly. Wood? He shifted his foot hitting something else. He moved a bit more using his soul to light what he couldn't see. He took in the torn page-less books covered by what he could only assume to be bits of wood from the shelves._

 _His heart thumped in his throat as he came to a wide clearing. A small frustration gathering in his chest. Just what had happened? Where was she hiding? If he found her curled up in the center chamber's chair just sleeping away he might just shake loose what was left of her mind! He turned his hawkish gaze over all he could see. A wide swath of destruction seemed to extend in both directions and he could feel the dark magic still lingering in the air. The anger that had swelled suddenly extinguished like a candle snuffed out by a sharp zephyr. This wasn't normal. He took a cautious step to the center of the clearing raising his hand running it through the air, he was able to feel the remains of a dark energy that lingered._

 _Something had happened, something extremely powerful. His clenched jaw ground as he turned away from the thread his sharp eyes able to just make out something at the edge his red light._ _He glanced behind him to the thread that dissolved down the path swallowed by the powerful darkness. He narrowed his eyes before turning away from it. His keen mind focused on what was closer to him. His steps measured as he navigated the debris, he let his hand run through the residual energy that lingered in the air. The powerful dark magic was contaminated with something. Something strong. He tried to focus on it before he noticed his steps had led him to a large circular vault door._

 _His spacial reasoning told him that the area behind the door must have been immense. The large steel looking structure appeared impenetrable; he lingered briefly over the idea that Granger could have designed it herself but when his hand hovered over its design he knew that something much worse had placed it there._

 _His mind turned and he shifted his stance trying to bring more light against its design, his hand pausing as he felt the same power that had contaminated the dark energy before. He leaned in just a fraction, the poor light made it difficult but he could swear there was a large arching cut over the center of the door. He foolishly touched his finger tips to the surface trying to examine it further. What he got for his trouble was a sharp nasty jolt of power down his arm. He hissed sharply and pulled back a few steps pulling his tingling limb to his chest._

 _There was no question in his mind, that this was where the creature had been hiding during her few lucid moments. He would also hazard a guess, that it was where it was hiding now. He turned to look back over his shoulder at the thread. What had she done to make the creature lock itself away in its own prison?_

 _He turned back from whence he came, following the thread even further down the path of destruction. He stepped carefully over a large piece of a shelf when his foot stepped into something wet and cold. He paused leaning back over to investigate._ _His entire being ran cold as he looked at the crimson puddle he had stepped in. It was large and seeped into all the cracks of the stone spilling over their crevices. He shifted his footing sliding in the wetness slightly before righting himself._

 _The thread pulsed a bit slower now as he moved closer, he started slightly as his light illuminated a frail blood stained hand. He pushed himself forward more earnestly._ _He didn't hesitate to move down to his knees beside her crumpled form. The cold blood seeped into his projection but he paid it no mind as he looked down upon her._

 _Hermione was laying on her side, her head resting in the crook of her outstretched arm. Her hair had fallen over her face obscuring his view. The blood stained arm that it rested on laid stretched just beyond the macabre pool it had created. Her other arm laid bent closer to her chest, her wrist bent forward, the back of her hand resting in the wetness that had grown beneath her. He shifted carefully to take in the rest of her. He noticed her clothes were tattered and torn along her chest and side, soaked through from wounds that must have laid underneath. Her legs were twisted over the other leaving her hip turned most awkwardly; they too, appeared to have been lacerated by the force that had felled her._

 _He let out a tense breath, his hands reaching out hovering over her still form. He paused as he remembered just what exactly must have done this to her. He took a deep breath narrowing his eyes through the darkness. Everything remained eerily still. The only sound coming from his heart beating in his ears. He turned his attention back down, an agonizing look crossing his features. He had never been prone to tears, but in that moment felt the sudden urge to release his unease._

 _He took a steadying breath before leaning down over her head. His hand jerkingly reached for the deep chestnut curls his finger tips flinching as if scalded when their soft wet texture grazed the pads. Another deep breath brought more resolve and he carded his fingers through pulling the mass away from her face._

 _His face broke its stoic facade as his distress attempted to break through; a sob rose in the back of his throat but he stubbornly swallowed it down._ _Blood had dripped down from the back of her head, wetting the curls that had shielded her. The side of her face painted red, running down over the ridge of her nose and through the valley of her closed lips._

 _He closed his eyes briefly as he swallowed down all the hopelessness of the situation. His face pinched with the tears he refused to let fall. Very carefully, he reached under turning her face towards his own. The other side was heavily shadowed mirroring the bruise that had fallen over her physical form. His hand felt so big against her cheek. Her head heavy in his palm. He cradled it with the utmost care while his other hand moved downward. Her clothes were frigid from the macabre wetness that had soaked them. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her from the shelf she had landed against. Her body sagged discouragingly, rolling backward to lay somewhat flat. Her legs were still twisted leaving her shoulders flat but her hips turned. It reminded him of her tortured body lying heavily against the floor of Malfoy manor after she had survived more rounds of the cruciatus curse than anyone left with a sane mind should have been able to endure._

 _His hand languidly retreated falling sticky down to his side. The thread of light pulsed a bit more brightly for a moment before growing dim again. His eyes traveled up her body a new light had joined his own but it was dark, almost like a black light, it ran from the center of her heart, like a window that had a stone thrown through it, a single large line pulling out from the rest. It bifurcated her chest, from the top of her shoulder down to her twisted hip. It was wide and winged by lesser hairline spider webbed cracks._

 _He leaned over, his hand moving of its own accord, his first and middle fingers tracing the dark lighted line._

 _"Miss Granger..." His voice held nothing but deep remorse._

 _The thread between them pulsed brightly at his words, he paid it little attention as he felt suddenly awash with the feeling of being so overwhelmingly broken. He could actually hear his own soul cracking under the weight of his suppression._

 _He felt so tired, so heavy. Each breath a strained effort. His eyes moved to her face, it looked almost peaceful like she was simply sleeping, waiting for someone to bring her round again. He let out a thick heavy breath and for the second time in his life, he pulled the broken body of an exceptionally altruistic woman who was completely undeserving of their fate to his chest._

 _What he would have given to feel her arms reach for his neck one more time as he pulled her heavy frame closer, her head fell back over his arm as he shifted her up against his chest. His hand went to the back of her head, never minding the cool wetness that pressed against his palm as he held her to his heart. His other arm wrapped tightly around her back pausing only briefly to pull her tangled legs closer._

 _He hadn't meant to care, not this way. She was merely a task for him to complete. A simple duty of honor. He hadn't even realized the young woman had wrapped herself so tightly to his core. Not until this moment. Not until the very real reality came that he would actually lose her. He had failed not only her but himself. His lips pressed into the coppery crown of her head as he finally released all that had built inside him._

 _His eyes pressed tight as his tears finally broke free. As they fell he cursed any Gods that stood laughing at him, laughing at the cruel fate they had bestowed upon him. He wanted nothing more than to take her place. To rid the world of his horrid presence. He brought nothing but suffering wherever he was. He was no good for the world anymore, he highly suspected that he had never been. He had well outlived any possible usefulness he had. His eyes pressed tighter as he clung desperately to her. She had deserved so much more than this. She was worth so much more than the world had given her._

 _The tether that had pulled them together, started to pulse even brighter. The tears that fell from his eyes illuminated the room around him, though he didn't see their power as he had forced his eyes closed. The light of his tears started to swirl in the air around them slowly lighting them against the darkness. The thread that had grown so thin grew with power and strength as it wove an intricate path around them. The floating orbs conjured by his tears swept into her wounds, calling back all the blood that had spilled around them. The light grazed her flesh beneath her tattered clothing healing all it touched._

 _Severus opened his eyes, the light glowing behind his tightly shut lids finally garnering his attention. His vision blurry from his tears he blinked to clear it. It was so bright, like a blazing summer day, his eyes widened just a fraction as he watched the thread swirl around them again. His entire frame shuddered with awe at the magic that had been unleashed around them. His eyes watching as the tiny orbs moved and out of her body before slowly disappearing inside. His hold shifted just a bit and his mind registered that she no longer felt cold. In fact, she felt healthily warm._

 _He relaxed his hold just a fraction to see her face, his arm cradling its mass in his elbow. The small orbs flowed into the crack in her soul turning the deep black light a brilliant white. His breath hitched tight in his throat as he watched the smaller spider web cracks completely disappear. His souls red light blended with hers, he watched in awe as the remaining orbs swirled between them before pressing into his own soul._

 _He let out a startled gasp as the light entered him. Running along the surface of his soul melting away the deep red light filling it with the most brilliant white he had ever seen. His own fissure decreased in its width before the orbs completely dissolved inside him. The thread was now wound completely around them, several looping paths having left a most elaborate cage. Though oddly, Severus didn't feel trapped by its design, rather, he felt safe and protected. It was a feeling so foreign to him that it caused him to grow anxious. His hold over Hermione tightened more as he tried to understand just what was happening around them._

 _"Severus..."_

 _He didn't hear her, not at first, it was like she wasn't using words but something else to whisper his name. His logic rounded on him. Why would she have even called out to him? She had memories of who he was, why would she ever possibly call out to him? No, it must have been a delusion his own mind created to torture his already frayed senses. He swallowed snapping his eyes towards her face. It was still passive, her eyes and brow lax. Her lips still closed. His hand moved clinically to cup her now blood free cheek. His thumb lightly brushing against the corner of her lips as if begging her to prove his inner fears wrong._

 _"I'm here..." His voice too was very soft, no need to move his lips as he caressed his thoughts against her._

 _Terrible seconds fluttered by, as he searched her face. Waiting for her to answer him. He was starting to believe he had imagined it when very slightly her head pressed into his palm._

 _"I'm here..." He pressed again._

 _He lifted her head from the crook of his arm, his thumb made a slow arch brushing over the ridge of her cheek. His breath hitched as her eyelashes fluttered against his wandering thumb. He leaned down just a bit more his head casting a light shadow over her face. Painstakingly slow, her eyes cracked open twitching against the light that swirled around them. Severus tilted his head just a bit, the arm he had wrapped around her back pulling tighter._

 _"Severus...?" Her vision was way too bright, it stung her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to open them all the way. She could feel a warmth like never before pressed so tightly against the length of her body. She had heard someone call her name, through the darkness that had invaded all of her senses. Her body felt lighter than it had ever felt. Her chest rose in a sharp gasp as something in her brain told her she needed oxygen. Her chest arched upward brushing against something hard_.

Severus was just about to reply when the world around him suddenly crashed away. It left his head spinning like he had been caught in a riptide. He felt himself thump heavily back inside his own inner space, his eyes snapped open and he blinked furiously to clear his vision.

He was back in the sitting room. His chest had lowered down over hers, his forehead resting against hers in it's slumped state. He recoiled as if burnt, her face came into focus in front of him as he pulled back, the bruise that had formed on her face was gone. He held his breath, his hands moving to cup either side of her face as he waited.

The clock from the kitchen ticked exceptionally loud as the seconds passed. Severus could feel his head growing light but he couldn't find enough focus to even breathe, all his attention was on her.

At the fifth tick, her body suddenly lurched upward, her chest rising from the back rest as she took in a large gulp of air. Her head fell back in his hold a bit but he didn't stop himself from bringing it back forward again. Her chest heaved deeply a few more times and he could feel her attempting to move her head in his grasp but only tightened his hold to keep her steady.

"Severus...?"

Her voice felt like Egyptian cotton fluttering in an open breeze, it's breathy tones passing her trembling lips.

Severus couldn't stop the blithe smile that spread across his face, his thumbs gently ran over her eyelids urging her to open them. He needed to see her, see him. To know without a doubt who was holding her. Her face twitched to his gentle request before beautiful fire amber revealed themselves to the world.

Hermione felt extremely heavy and numb. Her head exceptionally dizzy as she pried open her eyes. Someone was holding her head and she couldn't find the strength to move in their firm hold. Her eyes rolled slowly back into her head for a moment trying to quell the dizziness.

"I'm here..." Severus watched her eyes roll towards the back of her head and felt a cold terror in the pit of his stomach. His grip tightened marginally his thumbs pressing against her cheeks trying to orient her to his voice.

His words brushed warmly over her nose and lips, still parted she could feel his very essence enter her. She pulled her eyes back down carefully bringing them to center on him. Her lids were heavy as they came to focus on his chin. She could see his thinned forever pursed lips and dark hair that curled under his chin. With a maximum effort, she pulled her eyes upward his hooked nose and sallow cheeks came into focus next and she told herself just a bit more, she needed to see his eyes, see his soul.

Severus took a slow breath, his heart felt exceptionally heavy in his chest like a hippogriff had decided to stand on its very center. He didn't dare move as her eyes slowly rose over his features. Though, when her eyes met him all the world disappeared again. Nothing else but she stood before him. The light golden swirls in her iris encaptured his soul as she stared so deeply into him. His throat went dry as he remained locked in her gaze. His hands relaxed against her, though they didn't release her, his thumb did travel down the valley of her small pert nose. A heavy smile started to form on her lips.

"Scintillating man..."

Severus blinked, even he would have to look that word up. His lips twitched just a bit before granting her supposed compliment a gentle smile.

"Valorous woman..." He leaned his head back giving her the proper space to breathe. His hands gently rested her head along the lounge, pulling one then the other away making sure she could hold her head on her own. She had dipped slightly before she was able to pull her eyes back towards his face.

Her hand flexed at her side and she could feel the rough fabric of his coat against her fingers. Her body was slowly coming to rights though she was still very heavy. Night had darkened the room around them and she wondered just how long she had been gone. Her mind felt like a ravaged mess and ached terribly.

Severus moved to give her some much-needed space, though as he made to move away completely, her fingers pulled along the hem of his coat. He glanced down at her trembling digits attempting to hold him in place. His eyes returned to her face, a flash of fear fluttered across and it pulled on him.

He searched his mind for what she needed to hear in that moment. He had never been one for consoling but as he lingered over what he should say the words left his lips of their own accord, "I won't leave you..." He whispered, taking her hand in his squeezing firmly. She struggled to make a sound but his fingers pressed against her lips, "I promise..." He watched the fear around her eyes dissipate to his words; the lids barely able to stay open. She let out a breathy sigh as she trusted in his words, her hand relaxing in his hold.

"Rest now..." He leaned over her so she could see him in the dim light, "I will be right here..." He could tell the tail end of his words never reached her conscious mind as her eyes slid closed against her will.

He took a deep breath gently placing her hand on her lap. He turned his head towards the chairs to his right. Both, Minerva and Harry were fast asleep, each one holding looks of minor distress even in their resting state. His eyes narrowed at the both of them but even he didn't have the energy to put any true power into his glare.

He noticed that the two of them had various parts of his research spread over their laps. He glanced at Hermione before cautiously leaning from the lounge. Minerva was the closest and she also had the text. He meticulously pulled it from her aged hands; the woman started slightly but didn't wake. He released a thankful breath, he didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

He called his wand silently to him and turned its tip towards the lounge widening it silently before he turned taking his place beside Hermione. The girl shifted slightly her head falling to rest against his arm in her sleep. His normal wont to push it from him died silently inside him as he allowed her to find comfort in his presence. He wasn't sure if ever become accustomed to the idea but he was too tired to really protest.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days had passed since Hermione's heroic confrontation with the beast dwelling inside her. Three days for Severus to get a grip on himself. He had let her rest for the better part of two days, only waking her to eat or take her regenerative potions. It had been the reprieve from her presence he had needed. Seeing her broken form had rattled something deep in his core and he found he didn't like the warmth that grew in his stomach when he was around her.

He had banished both Minerva and Potter from the house the first morning stating that their continued presence would only do more harm, as evidenced. Minerva nor Potter put up much of a fight on the issue though they did deeply insist that they aid him in his task in some way. He sent them away with a laundry list of books that he felt he required. Deciding to let them do the leg work while his mind worked towards a solution. On the third day, Hermione had managed to stay awake for much longer though her words were distressingly slurred. She seemed to have very little memory of how she came to be out of her damaged mind and Severus believed it was for the best. He had slipped a Muggle sleeping aid into lunch that had forced her back into rest.

Presently, Severus sat at his kitchen table, his charge tucked away upstairs in her own bed, he'd cast a charm to alert him when she woke. His magic had come back almost full force since that night. It flowed through him a new and without pain. Even his throat hadn't bothered him once since his return.

A new stack of books appeared abruptly, sliding over the edge of the kitchen table dangerously jarring his cup of coffee. He took hold of it quickly to preserve its contents leaning over to see the house elf's trembling legs.

"From the headmistresses sir." Its tiny voice quaking with fear.

He grunted and set his cup to a safer position, they had been appearing sporadically during the time he'd set the tasks and he had let his temper slip at the small creature once when it had popped in while he was brewing causing him to slightly graze his finger with his knife. He gave it a dismissive wave, his attention turning to the new stack. He heard the creature pop away before he pulled a tome from the middle.

He had focused his attentions on the vault he had seen inside her mind; he was sure that the creature had created it but he needed to know how. He opened the new book his eyes scanning the page slowly taking in anything that was new. His finger ran down the page as he read:

魂壁魔族 _(Tamashiheki Mazoku)_

 _Classification: Yurei Kami (Japanese) XXXXXX (Ministry of Magic: Britain)_

 _Build: Humanoid_

 _They are revered to be the darkest of creatures with God-like invulnerability and power. Traveling in packs, one Tamashiheki per group of eight to ten Jinshikin they are often found on battle fields. Seeking out the souls who have died in pain or torment. Attracted most by vengeful souls. They are hastily attracted to Dark wizards or witches feeding off their broken souls before they have a chance to move between realms. While the lesser Yurei feast on the broken souls of the dead. Tamashiheki are pulled insatiably towards paragons of good. Using the strength of the witch or wizard's magic against them. They gain their power through control of the mind. Believed to be the origin of the study of legilimens and occlumancy they use their host's memories to torture and break their soul feeding off the magic that seeps through the cracks before devouring the pieces._

Severus paused and subconsciously rubbed his chest thinking back to the red light that had shone from his soul. The creature, the few times he'd actually seen it, never did seem interested in him. The why, was starting to become clear to him now. He shifted his hand back down continuing on.

 _It was not just enough for a Tamashiheki to break the soul of its prisoner, it also sought to feed ravenously on the energy that seeped through the cracks of the afflicted. Paragons of good were thought to be the most sought after by the creature due to the holder's intense light that the soul provided. As creatures who lived permanent darkness, the light was like a beacon to them, and they were known to keep the victim alive for a long time just to savor the power they held within. The purer the heart, the more the victim found itself at its endless torture until every last little bit of light was drained leaving their soul a blackened husk before it would finally eat what was left._

Severus paused, his mind recalling the deep black light that had seeped from Hermione's soul. Had the creature taken her light? His brow furrowed, if it had why hadn't it simply finished the deed? He thought back to the destruction that he had seen. His eyes widened just a bit; she had fought back. That was what the energy he hadn't been able to identify had been. It had been her magic, her essence, that had pushed the creature back. He glanced toward the ceiling. The very idea that someone so young could harness that amount of power made him almost fearful. She was surely a witch to be reckoned with. He vowed to keep it in mind, turning his eyes back down to the page.

 _It is widely believed that due to its extreme prowess in legilimency that the creature is able to create a world inside its victim. Able to mirror the one its victim has naturally to hide its true intentions, it keeps them trapped inside the faux realm. Legilimens who have been able to break into the realm of the afflicted often observed a heavy blackness coating everything, though only one wizard had managed to make any sort of record it. Unfortunately, the records were lost in a fire with only slight references keeping the account information alive._

He sighed heavily through his nose, rubbing a hand down his face, it wasn't anything really new to him, just more descriptive on its evil tendencies. His mind turned back to the vault and he tilted his head back towards the new stack, he pulled out the second from the top and flipped it open to its index over top the previous book. As he turned to the required page he paused at the full drawn picture on the left side. His finger trailed down to the inscription at the bottom bearing its name, " _Firmamentum Suppressae Memorias."_ he snorted at its uncreativeness and turned his eyes to the information about it.

The _Firmamentum Suppressae_ _Memorias_ , _is considered the most powerful occluding shield in all of the art._ He read on filing away the names of the two masters of occlumency who had been able to conjure the door, he recognized the one but would have to research the other. _The vault restricted access to memories placed inside preventing even the most skilled legilimens from entering without the consent of the creator. A vault such as this can be created by-_

He was just getting to the part on how the door was created when a shrill scream pierced the morning peace. Severus pushed away from the table quickly, hastily moving up the stairs, the scream had been short and cut off, leaving him uneasy. He threw open the door to her room with the same dramatic flair he in his classroom days.

"Miss Granger?"

He saw her hunched over, her knees drawn up, her head in her hands as she sobbed. He paid her crying little attention as he moved closer, the scream had reminded him all too well of the time she had woke bleeding from the creature's attack. He had considered himself lucky that the creature hadn't attempted an encore performance but he took no chances. He moved swiftly to her bed pulling her shoulders a bit further forward trying to see at her back.

"Miss Granger, are you in pain?" His voice held a controlled calm, but she could see his concern from under her wet lashes by the way his nostrils flared with each controlled breath. She sniffled when she felt his hand on her and lightly shook her head, her hand raised against his chest trying to tell him that she was alright, though the words continuously failed to reach her mouth through her sobs. He paused at her press and leaned back just a hair, to take in her face. She sniffled and sought him out from under her wet lashes, her fingers slipping into the seam of his jacket between the taunt buttons.

"A dream?" He watched her nod her head through her hiccups and reached to the side table he had moved to her room. It held her variety of potions as well as a cup of water charmed to remain cool. It was then he noticed something pressing against him.

His eyes shot down to the hand that had slipped beneath his jacket. Her fingers felt like molten lava against him even with his shirt between them. He leaned back fearing she had earned herself another fever; though when the back of his hand touched her brow it felt cool. He turned his eyes to hers and waited for a confession that he could see twitching at her quivering lips.

"Prof-essor..." She hiccuped and made a face swallowing down, "I...I..." Her face pinched as a hard suppressed sob shuddered her frame. Her eyes raised to his taunt features, she could see the worry in the corner of his eyes and didn't let his fierce facade cow her.

He waited patiently for her to speak, his hand returning to his side, her lingering touch burned his skin and churned his stomach. He could have simply searched her thoughts but he felt she had had enough intruders mucking about in there.

A new sob passed her lips as she recalled her nightmare. She took a gulp of air pressing back the feeling that attempted to over take her again. When she felt strong enough to speak, her hand tightened to a quivering fist on his jacket and she leveled her eyes back to his. Tears fell freely down her face falling into her parted lips.

"I don't...I don't...want to die..."

It wasn't the proclamation he had been expecting. His back twinged at her desperate plea. He stood rigid against her as she used her hold on him to pull herself closer burying her wet face into his stomach. She released an even deeper cry of abandon repeating her words against the charcoal material and Severus felt compelled to do something. Anything. Against all his better judgment, he brought his hand to the back of her head.

When his touch reached her senses she pulled herself up more. Now onto her shaking knees, she wrapped her arms tightly around him pressing her face most uncomfortably into the buttons of his coat. Her movement stilled him for a long time. But she didn't release him. She found unmeasurable comfort despite his repeated attempts to stay clear of her touch. She rubbed her nose slightly against him, her legs were shaking but she didn't care, she needed to know he was there. Really there. Her hands clawed slightly against the stern fabric at his back, she felt her hold starting to slip when two strong arms finally completed the embrace.

His mind registered the feel of her body warm from sleep, pressing tightly against him. His brain ticked rather slowly as he weighed his course. Finally, his hands wrapped themselves around her lithe frame. One palm rested against her quaking ribs feeling every quivering breath while the other cradled her head, her riotous curls weaving through his long fingers. He felt her body struggling to maintain the position and slowly lowered to one knee. The shift raised her head from his chest to his shoulder. She adjusted without complaint hiding her face into his collar. Her arms came up his back to hook heavily along his shoulders. Her legs slipped from under her to fall to either side of his waist brushing faintly against the curve.

Hermione sniffled calming down against him. It had taken some effort on her part but the warmth of his body helped immensely in her endeavor. Finding her voice again, she opened her eyes staring into the scar that just barely peeked out from the edge of his collar.

"Severus..." She whispered his name so faintly she was almost sure he hadn't heard her, but a tense of the muscle in his neck assured her otherwise. _You'll save me... won't you?_ Her lips trembled unable to ask her question. She felt his chest take in a tense breath the buttons of his coat pressing somewhat painfully against her sternum.

He had heard her words clear as day through his inner space. His heart gave a heavy thump at such a complex request. She wasn't begging him or pleading with him. It was different. Like she trusted him to do what she needed him to do. It wasn't the first time someone had asked him such a question but he was sure it was the first time he'd ever been asked in such a manner. He couldn't identify any possible ulterior motive for her plea. It left him with an odd feeling. He couldn't stop himself from shifting uncomfortably against her.

Hermione felt his tension rise in his body but still, she refused to release him. She waited for him to process what he surely must have heard. His reaction to her words was clear against her calming body. Her hands held him just a bit tighter; she trusted him, wholly, she needed him to understand that. She wasn't sure why she was so hard pressed for him to know. Only that it needed to be known. She was sure it was him who had come to her, that every time she had found herself in a state of need, he had been there to raise her up again. How could she not trust a man who had done this?

She held him tight until she felt him finally relax against her. Only then did she release her hold. She sniffled a bit and carefully pulled her head from his now wet shoulder. She slipped her arms from under his coming up to touch the spot she had left behind. His arms pulled away completely resting more to his sides. Her eyes ran down over the buttons of his jacket noticing another wet spot her tears had left behind. Her other hand touched it before her eyes rose once more to his. He didn't look pleased in the slightest by her touch and she _almost_ jerked her hands back from the intensity at which he stared her down.

"I'm sorry about your coat..." It felt ridiculous to think let alone say but she felt something needed to break the tension that had wound between them. It snapped audibly as he shifted to stand. Her hands slipping from him to wrap around her waist.

"It'll dry." He dismissed grateful for the reprieve. He turned retrieving the water he had originally planned to get her before she turned into an octopus. He held it to her and relaxed marginally as she took it with no further comment.

"Are you hungry? It's nearly lunch." He took back the drained cup glancing at her disheveled appearance. He was sure she was well over due for a long hot shower. Her eyes were still red and puffy with little red splotches over her cheeks where she'd pressed against his buttons.

"I think I need a shower..." She sniffled wiping at her nose again shifting her gaze to the bed for a moment before looking down at herself. "I feel sticky..." She had woke in a cold sweat and she could feel the layer lingering over her skin.

"Do you think you can stand long enough?" He glanced at her legs that had ceased their trembling.

She nodded absently leaning to take hold of the bed post. She reached her other hand towards him and he took it without complaint helping her to her feet. She thanked him under her breath as she pulled herself up. She swayed for only a moment before pulling from his hold. She wiggled her toes slowly before releasing the bed post. She felt light headed when she straightened, the room around her spinning dangerously and she felt the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. His arm shot out so quick holding the back of her bicep to keep her from pitching over the edge. Her hand clawed at his arm for a moment as she tried to blink away the spinning room.

"Perhaps a bath." He grumbled as he guided her to sit on the bed.

She let out a soft noise of frustration but didn't argue. She knew he was right, and personally, she didn't care as long as she got clean. She rubbed the side of her face watching him turn away from her. He rifled through her drawers for a new set of clothing. He had gotten over his prudence somewhat where her undergarments were concerned though he could feel her eyes watching him as he pulled out what she needed. Thankfully, she said nothing as he turned, the clothing tucked under one arm as he returned to help her back to her feet.

The trip to the bathroom was uneventful, he let her rest on the bench near the bath and started the taps. He placed her clothes into her lap then ran his hand under the water adjusting the temperature. He said nothing as he pulled fresh towels from their cubby setting them on the bench next to her. She continued to simply watch him move around for which he was immensely grateful.

She waited until he had finished gathering all the soaps from the shower placing them within reach from the tub before breaking their silence.

"Thank you..." Her voice was strong as she watched him straighten.

"I'll set a charm when you're ready simply request my presence." He knew the charm was hardly necessary given their growing connection but he didn't want to strain her frayed mind. She nodded and clicked her mouth shut cutting off a question.

"Take your time, but do not." He raised his finger in warning catching her undivided attention, "Attempt the stairs on your own." He narrowed his eyes at her, " I don't want to explain how you managed to break your neck." His turning head caught the corner of her smile as he stalked from the room, he left the door unlatched but closed as he started back downstairs to start their lunch.

Hermione listened to his retreating thumps before leaning over running her hands under the water running from the tap. She rubbed the water over her face with a happy sigh before she leaned back. She started on her pajamas top slowly undoing the large buttons, she pulled the fleece material slowly off her shoulders. She ran her fingers over the arch feeling the growing muscle underneath. She no longer felt like a bag of bones, it was a very nice feeling. The hollow was still deep but it didn't feel jagged anymore. She sighed softly and let the garment fall to the floor. Her hands drifted down her sternum, it felt lightly bruised, the deep scar that ran through was warm but smooth in its healed state. She couldn't stop herself from looking down making a small face at the size of her chest. It was still undersized but at least she didn't look like a 12-year-old boy anymore. She doubted she would need her bra still but she wasn't sure it would have been a good idea anyway; her back was still sore if she laid on it for too long and she didn't want to risk it. She tilted her head further looking to her stomach, her fingers lightly tracing the outline of her waist. She couldn't see her ribs anymore but she could see the small crevice where they split before her stomach. It was a vast improvement for sure and she didn't mind. She'd never been overly heavy there anyway.

She looked to the tub and deemed it full enough. She reached over turning off the taps before leaning back to slide her sleeping pants and underwear off in one go. Her eyes lingered over her growing thighs and calves, they were starting to go back to their normal size, though her knees were still a bit knobby. She ran her hands over them lightly reaching down to massage her calf. It was soft but firm in her fingers and she flexed her toes to gauge just how much was muscle. She was delighted to feel the muscle grow taut.

Her head was no longer spinning, it had been a tense few days whether or not she would keep her vision or not. The creature had not shown its face during that time and she wondered if she'd wounded it more than she thought. She didn't linger too long on the thought for fear that it would call it's presence to her. She clutched the side of the tub tightly with both hands and pulled herself up. She stepped in with great caution. The bottom of the tub wasn't slick and she was able to keep her footing sinking down into the warm waters with a grateful sigh.

Severus worked silently in the kitchen, his coffee had gone cold and he had disdainfully tipped the liquid down the sink starting a fresh pot. He cut the vegetables for the salad and checked on the pasta that was boiling. It was nice to have a fully stocked ice box with a connection to Hogwarts. He merely had to think about what he wanted to make and the required ingredients would appear fresh and crisp. His garden had been neglected for too long to make any of it viable for human consumption. He glanced out the back window at the thought noticing a white hare nibbling away at one of his cucumbers. At least someone was getting some use from them he mused as he swept the carrot over the salad.

A harsh crack brought his eyes back up the knife stilling over the cucumber he was just about to slice. A flash of blond hair glimmered against the afternoon sun betraying the identity of the intruder. His eyes narrowed at the slumped over shoulders and formal attire. He wiped his hands on a towel before moving to open the back door.

Draco looked up from his reverie hearing it open, his face was pale and his eyes darkly rimmed betraying his weakness. He saw his Godfather's brow furrow with unspoken questions but found he didn't have the energy yet to proclaim what had put him into such a state. He lowered his head as he passed by him into the kitchen, he took a seat heavily into the chair becoming engrossed in the patterns of the old wood table.

Severus closed the door softly turning towards the young man, he crossed his arms and waited for his explanation. He leaned slightly against the counter to try and lesson his ascetic presence hoping to urge him to speak quickly.

"Mother's dead." Draco finally managed without lifting his eyes from the table top.

Severus swallowed slowly flicking his hand towards the stove cutting the heat to the pasta that had come to boil. He suppressed a sneer that threatened his face; if it wasn't one thing it was another.

"When?"

"Last night." Draco swallowed deeply leaning back in the chair, "In her sleep." He continued, running his finger around a knot, "Peaceful they said." He chanced a glance towards Severus but his face betrayed nothing. "They're burying her today. At sundown." Draco's lips sneered sightly, "I just thought you'd want to know..." His voice was distant as he let his hand drop back to his lap.

Severus took a slow breath, "My condolences, your mother..." He paused searching for the right words, "Did all she could for you, she was...an honorable woman." He watched the boy smile ruefully and nod tensing his jaw to keep from crying. He could see how hard the boy was trying to remain strong. "It's alright to cry Draco." Severus had moved to stand before him, though his posture was still as hard as ever. "She is worthy of your tears."

It seemed that was all the boy needed as he let out a coarse sob, he leaned his head over his lap hiding his face in his hands as he let his grief wash through him.

Severus let him cry himself out before moving to stand beside him, "Enough." His tone was gentle as he pressed his palm against his back, "Go clean your face." He pulled back as Draco straightened in his chair pushing away to do as he instructed. He shuffled towards the downstairs bathroom quietly closing the door behind him.

Severus sighed heavily and looked to his partially prepared lunch. With a deep breath, he started adding more it, it would seem he would have a guest for lunch.

Hermione jolted slightly as her head dipped underwater, she sputtered and coughed hastily pushing the water from her nose sneezing in quick succession as she shook out her head. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but the water had been so comforting, it washed all the fear away from her nightmare leaving her in a sort of drug induced bliss. The water was still lukewarm around her which to her relief meant she hadn't fallen asleep for long. She shook out her head again before reaching for the soap, at this rate she'd be a raisin when Severus returned. She paused her hand on the wash clothe. When did she start referring to him as Severus? She had spoken his name just that morning but it felt like it was something she needed to do in the moment. She pulled the clothe to her wetting it in the water, while she tried trace the reason in her mind.

As she washed she found herself just thinking in circles, nothing useful came to mind about the man in black. She knew he had been her professor and even could recall the memories she held of him, but she was no longer his student. She still respected him, that was very clear to her, but the title that once felt so comfortable to her lips tasted bitter in her mouth now. Like it was insulting. She tried to linger on that thought as she dipped back her hair to wash it. Why would saying the title of a man she respected feel insulting? It made such little sense to her. She recalled the way he tensed when she'd spoken his name, but he hadn't chastised her for saying it. It wasn't like it was some secret to her, Professor McGonagall constantly called him by name. Though, as she thought back on it, she'd always elicited a rather aggressive response from the man when she did. She made a slight face as she massaged his shampoo into her scalp, his smell wafted into her nose clouding her senses.

Draco had returned to the kitchen slouching heavily in the chair, he said nothing only accepting the invitation for lunch knowing he hadn't eaten since his mother had passed. His stomach growled appreciatively at the smell that filled the kitchen, a light pasta with cream sauce and a salad sounded more than wonderful to him at that moment. He started slightly as a soft chime rung out around him, he looked up confused before looking to Severus.

"Miss Granger." He explained as he set the final plate on the table. Draco merely raised his brow but held his tongue watching as he left to answer her apparent call. Had he been in his normal state he surely would have made a comment but as it was he just let the elder man answer the call in peace.

Severus moved up the stairs swiftly, passing into his room he knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm dressed." She called through the wood.

He pushed open the door, his bathroom wasn't in disarray as he feared, in fact, it looked like she had kept her intrusion limited to the bench. Her used clothes somewhat folded in a neat stack. The towel she had used hanging over the empty tub to dry. She had plaited her wet hair but it hung loosely at the end. He noticed her holding it absently and moved to the medicine cabinet. He pulled the final tie he had in his possession and offered it to her.

She smiled shyly taking the elastic quickly winding it around the end of her hair. She wiped her wet hands on her lounge pants before pushing against the seat. He took her bicep helping her to her feet. Once she was steady she walked with him towards the staircase. Her arm tucked in the crook of his elbow, her steps were slow but steady as they took on the stairs.

Her legs burned at the bottom but she held firm, her breath was a bit tight in her chest and she felt him pause. "I'm fine." She assured taking a step ahead of him. He said nothing meeting her steps and they proceeded further moving into the kitchen.

Draco turned his head as he heard them come in, his eyes went to Granger immediately. She looked exceptionally better than when he'd seen her last. He stood and politely offered her the chair, it was the closest to the door and he could always conjure another. He saw his Godfather's brow rise at his actions but he remained silent as he helped her to the chair.

"Thank you." Hermione turned her gaze to the blond, her words were genuine and kind. She watched him blink dumbly for a moment before muttering something.

Severus watched the two of them, "You can transfigure the stool." He nodded towards the corner where his potion's stool sat, he liked it better than and actual chair when he brewed it was just enough to lean against to keep his knees from screaming at him for standing in the same position for too long.

Draco tore his eyes away from her wet hair with effort mumbling again as he moved to take it from the corner.

"It smells really good." Hermione leaned over the plate that was presented to her, looking down at the small portion that she knew was perfect for her growing stomach.

"Go ahead." He waved a hand at her moving from the room to find something to transfigure for himself.

Draco took the end of the table transforming the stool into something similar to the one Hermione sat in. He lowered himself down pulling a plate towards him. He glanced over to her; the last time they had met flittered over his mind and he wondered just what she must be thinking. He was tempted to use what little legilimency he had learned but feared that it might be a dangerous adventure. He pulled his fork toward him and settled for the old fashioned way for getting information.

"You look better." He took a bite watching her reaction.

Hermione was chewing slowly on a bit of salad when he spoke and delayed her response until she swallowed, "I feel better." She looked more closely at him noticing the red that underlined his crystal eyes. "How are you?" It was a cautious tone as she took another bite of her salad. Her mind was slowly forming his name but it was taking its sweet time. She felt nothing towards him at present and didn't see any reason why she shouldn't be cordial with him, after all, he'd offered her his chair.

He sniffed a bit stabbing a piece of his pasta, "Been better."

Hermione pursed her lips but let it go. She took a small bite of her pasta humming at the taste. "He's a really good cook." She tried to change the subject. The man of reference returned with a chair he had transfigured from a spare pencil.

"Yeah he is." Draco glanced as Snape sat across from Hermione, he didn't say anything to the complement taking his portion just as stoically.


	28. Chapter 28

Lunch had been a pleasant affair, all three parties kept their conversation cordial and on neutral topics. Draco made to leave shortly after, but not before asking if he could stay the night. Hermione had been sad to hear about his mother's passing even though her memory of the woman wasn't the most pleasant she could see the pain in the boy's eyes. No one should have to lose a parent that way.

Her mind rounded on herself after that, blocking out the rest of the conversation between the two of them. She wondered about her parents. If they were alive, or well if they missed her. She had been gone a very long time. She scratched at the side of her head absently as she attempted to think about what they looked like. It had been a vain and headache inducing experience. She let the thought go with a heavy sigh rubbing at her temples just in time to hear the back door close.

She glanced up at Snape as he came back to pick up the dishes. He paused looking at her face but she waved a dismissive hand forcing a smile on her lips. She turned her head away from his intrusive look, noticing a few books that he had stacked at the corner. With a glance to his freshly turned back, she pulled open the top one and flipped it open to a marked page. She was just about to turn to the picture of the creature when a large heavy hand slammed down over hers.

"Miss Granger, do you think it _wise_ to tempt fate?" His face was startlingly close to hers and she reared back just a bit bringing his large nose into focus. She didn't understand, not at first, then her brain caught up and she swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said in a rushed whisper slowly pulling her hand back from under his. He sneered slightly snapping the book shut. He turned sharply placing it on top of the cabinet well outside of her reach. She made a small face, his temper at her was rolling through their connection but it was muddled and messy, "I want to help." She chirped finding her courage that had hidden somewhere behind her thumping heart. "Please, I know I can help." Her face turned softer as she watched him. She felt something akin to fear wash through their connection before it was snapped closed. She twitched. "Maybe, something that's...I don't know, not as direct?" She chewed her lip a bit waiting for his answer. His fear slightly confused her, but as she lingered on the residual feeling she started to understand. She focused back on his face. He looked like a cobra sizing up its next strike, it left an odd sort of flutter in her stomach.

He watched her eager face, his lip twitching a bit baring his sharp canine. Always the insatiable know-it-all, craving knowledge well beyond her years. "Fine." He growled out after some time, "On one condition." His tone left no room for argument and he paused watching her head nod vigorously. "The first sign and I mean at the very first sign." He said leveling his eyes at her watching her resist the urge to cow away from him, "You are to immediately stop what you're thinking about and close the book." He watched her nod again, her eyes filled with a spark of understanding and respect for his terms.

He pulled the legilimency text from that morning from the top of the stack holding it out to her with a raised judgmental brow. He watched her lick her lips like she was a thirsty man lost in a desert. Her eyes locked onto the text in his hand.

"Thank you." She took a small breath reaching out as if she was approaching a stray dog. She glanced towards his narrowed eyes as her hands closed around the text. She felt the urge to run her fingers over his, something to quell the tension that was rolling off of him. Her mind told her the dangers of such an idea; fearing that he was wound so tight a simple touch might snap his control.

He watched her for a few moments before pulling back releasing the book into her hold. He turned setting the dishes a bit heavier into the sink than intended as he started to wash them by hand, needing to distract himself from his temper. He had felt so much on edge lately and he didn't want to risk losing it on her.

Hermione chewed her inner cheek slowly, watching his stiff shoulders for a few seconds before looking down at the book in her hand. She flipped it to its title, "The Power of Dark Occlumency..." She whispered, she glanced up at him but he paid her no mind as he worked. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the book. She tried to let the tension wash away turning her mind to the task. If he didn't relax she was liable to be the one who snapped.

She noticed a small scrap of paper sticking out from between the pages and flipped towards the page he had been reading just before she woke. She let out a soft noise as she recognized the door in the picture. She missed the glance Severus threw her over his shoulder as she leaned in to read its description.

 _The_ _Firmamentum Suppressae_ _Memorias_ , _is considered the most powerful occluding shield in all of the art..._ _A vault such as this can be created by inciting the darkest of magic. It requires the creator to pull part of their soul away from their magical core, using the power of their magic to form the required shape...Blood is required to be spilled during the process, bringing the creator to the brink of death where their soul is the most vulnerable. Only then can the caster pull the power needed from their very essence..._

Hermione leaned forward pressing herself closer to the text as she slowed down wanting to retain everything exceptionally clearly. Her brown eyes moved over each line twice before moving on, her brain was kicked into high gear. Her lips moved soundlessly as they recited each word cementing it into her mind.

 _...Only one dark creature has been able to create this door, and its process must be replicated should the caster wish to cast it upon themselves. The Soul Tearer or Tamashiheki is able to split apart its victim's soul using the very life force of its host to create the vault. It is believed that the Soul Tearer then pulls away all of the memories of the afflicted leaving them with whatever it chooses. It is not suggested that any caster of this magic conjure this creature as it is extremely volatile and nearly impossible to be rid of once the vault has been created..._

Hermione paused taking a small breath looking to the complex diagrams outlining the soul tearing process and the recommended way to bring yourself to the brink of death without actually crossing over. She shuddered to think about what any normal person would even hope to accomplish by using such dark magic on themselves. She chanced a glance at the man in black who was starting to put the dishes away in the cupboards and she knew his attentions would be back to her soon enough. She chewed her thumb nail a bit going back down to the page, hoping to impress him by having a theory by the time he finished.

Severus had calmed his raging temper by the time the last dish was dried and put away. When she had expressed her interest he hadn't really been surprised. She had always been eager to learn. A part of him did respect that about her. Though he had tormented her endlessly through her schooling about it. But now, knowledge was indeed power. The creature had made it very clear of its feelings on that subject. His fear had become anger rather quickly. It made him uneasy to think about. Even though he had relented so easily to her, he wasn't sure if he was doing what was right or simply lost his mind. Deciding that he simply lost his mind he let the thought go for now. His shoulders relaxed marginally and he turned to look back at the table.

The girl in his care had curled her legs up into her chair the book resting on her knees. She was chewing absently on the corner of lip murmuring something softly under her breath. He watched her narrow her eyes go still for a moment before her head popped up with an epiphany.

"I've got it." She stated confidently her eyes coming back into focus. She blinked a few times looking to where he was shadowed against the window. "I think..." She lowered her enthusiasm just a bit growing a bit uncomfortable when he crossed his arms raising his brow for her to continue. She squirmed slightly in her chair taking a few calming breaths through her nose, her stomach was fluttering again and she couldn't figure out why. She'd never had this reaction when she couldn't see him. But now his intense gaze was almost boring holes through her body. She wasn't really scared of it, but it was disconcerting with the intensity in which he looked at everything. "Right..." She swallowed putting the book onto the table lowering her legs down. She was not going to be scared, he wasn't the least bit scary to her. She wasn't going to let his eyes make her squirm.

"So this door, I've seen it before." She pointed to the vault door inside the book, "I think...that's where the memories slip out from." She flicked her eyes towards him, "From what I understand, the strength of the door is directly proportionate to a number of memories locked inside." She turned the page turning the book so he could look at the calculations that were printed.

He came off the counter hearing her very logical assumption, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was mildly surprised that she could even read the equations given her diminished mental state. He looked down at the page himself his lips terse as he did his own calculations. "How do you plan to remove the memories inside without drawing out the creature?" It wasn't an accusation but rather curiosity.

She smiled just a little before straightening her shoulders a bit, "I managed to release some memories before." She pulled her legs back up into the chair wrapping her arms around her shins. "Maybe, if I look into the pensive again or..." She watched him, not wanting to really speak her request aloud. She had instantly thought about returning to his mind space when she had come up with the idea, but now, being able to see any rejection his face, she felt rather nervous. It made her feel rather guilty to ask such a personal thing of someone who was going so outside their comfort zone to care for her needs. Now that she was feeling better, the guilt had only increased.

"Or what Miss Granger?" He lifted his head from the text his brow raised.

"Maybe...I could..." She squirmed a bit more pulling a face somewhere between frustration and embarrassment. "See into your memories?"

He leaned back into his chair, his dark eyes flickering over her reddening face. It wasn't the first time she had been in his mind why was she acting so skittish about it now? He used their connection to skim the very top of her racing thoughts. He winced just slightly as her thoughts were too discombobulated to really discern anything. He quickly shut down the connection adjusting himself in his chair, he leaned over on his forearms keeping his voice dangerously soft and level. "And just which, pray tell, of my so many _wonderful_ memories would you like access to?"

She swallowed as his voice dipped down and felt her heart flutter slightly in her chest, "I..Well..." She took a calming breath trying to start again pulling up all the courage that had disappeared somewhere in her toes, "Maybe just memories of me?" She made a sort of face as if she didn't believe her own words.

"Maybe?"

Hermione bristled, how was it humanly possible to drop one's voice that low? She swallowed and turned her gaze from his, "I don't know just forget it." She huffed and pushed her legs from the chair. She glared at him from the side of her eyes before carefully pushing herself up onto her legs. She swayed slightly before using the back of the chair to keep her balance. It wasn't the dramatic exit she was looking for, having to use the back wall and the doorway to keep herself steady as she slipped into the sitting room.

Snape watched her attempt at dramatics with a lazy eye, though he was tense ready to keep her standing at a moments notice. He watched her hand slip from the doorframe before letting out a small breath. It wasn't like it was the first time she would have been in his mind. In fact, he distinctly remembered her slipping into a few memories he'd had rather forgotten. He had purposely riled her up, he knew, he couldn't help himself. Her theory was brilliant, he was sure it would get some sort of result. But the other side of him was deeply concerned. Ever since her date with the grim reaper, he'd had the insatiable urge to treat her like some invalid. It was safer for him. Safer for both of them. Or so he thought. He could tell there was no way he was going to cage that intellect for much longer. She was growing in strength as well. He knew he would have to deal with her neurotic tendencies sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to be so soon after her brush with death.

He pushed himself up with a sigh grabbing the book for good measure as he followed her into the sitting room. He was just able to catch her slipping down into _his_ chair as he came around. He let the sneer crawl over his face for just a moment before schooling his features into the cool indifference he was accustomed to.

Hermione shifted in his chair, it smelled of him and it was oddly comforting. Despite her temper with the man, she allowed the smell to abate the fire inside her. She turned sideways in it curling her feet up. The dip of her hip lightly dug into the arm as she wedged herself into the wing keeping the pressure off of her back the best she could.

She heard him come around the chair and let her head fall to the side closing her eyes, maybe if she didn't look things would feel as they used to. She heard him sit on the lounge and tilted her head slightly towards him.

Severus frowned as she refused to look at him, he wasn't exactly sure what she was playing at but he didn't like it. He had worked too damn hard to see her amber hues again.

"Look at me." His tone was short and slightly more aggressive than he intended.

Hermione's brow twitched but she pursed her lips stubbornly turning her face into the back of the chair. If he was going to be a prat then so was she. Gradually, a very Slytherin like thought came and her lips curved into a wry smile.

"Say my name." She turned her head back towards him but kept her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" His tone dropped to that dangerous tone that made her shiver and she knew she was playing with fire.

"My name, Hermione. Say it." She kept her words gentle but her chin was tight with her resolve.

"And if I don't?" He caught her game instantly and wasn't the least bit interested in playing. They had already had this argument.

Hermione shrugged and turned her face back into the chair feigning indifference. She squirmed as her back twinged but tried to hide it from the eyes she could feel on her.

Snape had come with intentions to smooth over her temper, but when she did that he suddenly felt his jaw tense. If she wanted to act like a brat then so be it. He pushed himself up intending to go read in the kitchen when he noticed her squirm. His mouth opened before snapping shut forcibly, she wasn't in life threatening danger, and if she wanted to be stubborn then so could he.

She felt him move and pause, she tried to still herself. When he finally left she peeked open her eyes turning around the edge of the chair to watch his stiff back return the kitchen. The scrapping of a chair betrayed his intentions and she sighed softly turning her gaze to the fire. She felt unbelievably lonely in that moment. Her heart ached in her chest, leaving a frown over her features as she rested her chin on her knees and settled to watch the fire place. It wasn't long before she felt herself falling into its hypnotic dance, the world started to fall away and she slipped silently into her own private world.

 _She found herself in the familiar darkness, she turned slowly looking to the chair and cold hearth. It had been a while since she had appeared in this particular space. She turned looking at the quiet shelves. The fear and dread that normally accompanied her was absent. She turned and walked slowly around the space, as she neared the darkness she noticed the light shining from her body and looked down at herself._

 _Her hand ran down the brightly lit fissure running along her chest. The light was strong and pulsed brighter at her touch. She lingered over the hole over her heart feeling something besides her own energy meeting her fingers. Her heart didn't share the identity of the new energy with her brain but she had her suspicions. She let her hand fall down feeling even more lonely in the dark space. She could feel him, even there inside her own mind. His essence lingered. She took a slow breath and stepped into the stacks hoping to clear her thoughts._

 _Her feet lead her to a wide running space of destruction. Her steps halted as she recognized the space. She turned cautiously trying not to draw attention to herself, she grabbed an empty book from an overturned shelf and covered her light. A deep blue glow started to come into focus, the natural light of her space coming up from the floor. She shivered as she approached the end of the trail. Her head leaned back as she saw the large vault door._

 _She swallowed as she took in its elaborate design. She worried her cheek, the darkness seemed thicker the closer she got. She decided it was best to stand as far back as possible and still be able to see the vault. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she memorized its design. It looked almost exactly the same to the one in the book, except... She leaned forward just a fraction more taking notice of the large crescent shaped cut along the intricate locks down the front. It had broken a fair few of them. She tensed her jaw trying to sort out the pattern. She had managed half of the lock work when a pain started to throb along her back. She hissed slightly with impatience before closing her eyes with a resigned sigh and pulled herself out._

As her eyes opened she hissed and arched away from the chair. Her body had twisted a bit awkwardly while she was in her inner space. She could only guess that with her mind elsewhere her body had relaxed into its current state. She let out another soft noise of discomfort as she dropped her legs to the floor laying her chest over her thighs.

"Agh, Merlin's pants..." She wasn't prone to cursing and the words felt sort of salty as they passed her lips. She hugged her thighs arching her back trying to release the tension. It felt like her skin was too tight like it was tearing. "Ow ow..." She hissed through her teeth looking to the side, she could hear the sound of a chair scrapping. Was he coming to her? Even after she had been so brattish? She closed her eyes taking a small breath the burning was starting to intensify. The muscles in her back twisting in knots.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" She squeaked trying to swallow down the lump in her throat as her back let out a small ripple down into her tail bone.

Severus came around the corner of the chair his brow raised at her curious position.

"It's my back." She took a small breath, "It's cramping." She closed her eyes thunking her head down on her knees to try and divert her brain's attention elsewhere.

"Don't give yourself a concussion." He grumbled moving away from the chair, "See if you can get to the lounge, if not I'll assist you when I return."

She heard his retreating steps and turned her head towards the lounge. With a small hiss, she lowered herself down to her hands and knees. Oh yes, that was a much better way of movement. It was a short crawl but the getting up was the hard part. She had her arms over the edge but they let out dangerous tremble warning her not to even attempt to lift herself. She huffed heavily and thumped her head against the edge waiting for him to return.

He returned quickly enough, he noticed her slumped against the lounge her breathing light but her face was pinched tightly. He set the jar of salve onto his chair and moved behind her, his hands slipped under her arms and she gasped softly as he pulled her up so effortlessly. She jolted not from pain but surprise, "Crisse! Wear a bell!" She squeaked more startled than offended. She helped him get her onto her stomach on the lounge and sighed heavily as she stretched her arms over her head.

He snorted through his nose, "I'm going to part the seam on the back of your shirt, are you okay with that?" It was odd to be finally able to ask her whether it was okay to touch her. He had rubbed the salve onto her wounds before, but she had been unconscious and unable to give her consent, he'd also been very careful with her clothing. His stomach did a sort of flip at the very idea that she would actually know it was him who was touching her.

"It's fine." She said slowly bringing her arms down to her sides she chanced a glance towards him and watched his face twitch with something underneath. Watching him pull his wand from his sleeve, through pinched eyes, he gave it a lazy draw to the right and a cool breeze wafted over her heated skin. She let out a soft gasp from the temperature change before cringing as her back let loose another spasm.

His jaw was clenched so tightly that he was sure it would be sore for days. The shirt fell away a victim of gravity falling over her curled arms. He kept his eyes focused though they twitched to wander, he forced them to stay on task. He traced the wide line along her spine. It had stretched taunt with her return to health and the edges were flaming red with the strain. He watched her skin roll underneath and he turned to get the salve. "It's going to feel cold at first." He warned opening the lid taking a fair amount onto three fingers. He breathed out heavily through his nose and leaned closer.

As soon as she felt the salve touch the base of her neck she arched unable to stop herself. The light crackle of static hardly registered as he moved his fingers gently over the stretched skin. Her toes curled and she let out a soft noise. His fingers ran slowly down the line, massaging in lazily circles, blazing a frigid trail. She closed her eyes as she felt him pull back, fearing her reaction scared him away she forced herself back down into the lounge. When his hand returned she let out a slow breath, another long circular pass of his fingers ended at her waist and she could already feel the ice turning warm, it was seeping into her muscles most wonderfully. She felt him pull back and let out a soft whine opening her eyes just a fraction to watch him. His face was forcibly blank, his eyes focused unwaveringly on the task at hand, he only paused long enough to get a bit more of the salve before he leaned forward again. She couldn't stop the low groan that passed her lips as he finished the trail just above her tail bone. She felt like she was melting. She felt his fingers stutter before pulling away and couldn't help but smirk internally. He _was_ human. Her eyes rolled back of their own accord as the salve got to work. She let another soft moan pass her lips before nuzzling her face into the lounge. Yep, she was officially a puddle.

Snape took a deep breath as he closed his eyes shutting out the noises she made. He had the will of a Saint as he pushed himself away to clean his hand and put away the salve. When he made it to the kitchen paused leaning over the kitchen table shaking his head to clear his thoughts. She was ill. Nothing more. Her response was perfectly natural and was in no way a reaction to him. Yes, that was it. He rubbed his heart that had given a heavy thump of protest. Nothing had changed, he assured himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus took his time washing his hands the tips tingled most uncomfortably with the memory of skin. He scrubbed a bit harder than necessary before pulling back nearly scolding himself. He hissed from the water and shut off the tap. He sneered at the reflection of his face in the window. His fist curled as he threatened to break it. He was hardly a teenager anymore. There was no reason for his reaction. He knew it had to have been her. He'd opened the connection to assure himself that he wasn't causing harm. He hadn't been prepared for her reaction to him in the slightest.

He rolled his shoulders to release the tension building towards a migraine. He wiped his partially scolded hands on a nearby towel before picking up the book he'd set aside. He looked at the hard kitchen chairs with a look of discontent. He growled to himself, he wasn't going to allow himself to be cowed by a wisp of a woman. He straightened himself returning to the sitting room.

A soft rumble betrayed her state. She'd shifted one arm up under her head nuzzling her face into the crook while her other arm pressed closer to her side under her shirt. She'd taken hold of the parted fabric holding it loosely in her fingers. He couldn't help the smirk at her soft snore. Her lips were slightly parted releasing the noise. He wondered if the Gryffindor princess knew she snored? He filed it away for later coming around to sit in his chair. He paused for a moment setting his book aside.

The sun grazed over all the dips and curves of her back, casting light shadows. The room wasn't cold but he knew once the salve wore off she would be. He huffed softly and stood at her side. His chest was thumping loudly again but he silently cursed it quiet. He leaned down gently pulling the fabric she had seized dropping it back over her. She made a soft noise nuzzling her arm, her fingers closed briefly before going lax again. He stalled allowing her to settle before pulling up the other half. He ran the tip of his wand down both halves knitting them back together. His chest relaxed once the task was completed and grabbed a throw from the rack by the fire place. His leg brushed her dangling foot and she grunted pulling it up onto the lounge, she turned her head switching her upper body to curl into the arm hiding her face in the crevice.

Once more he waited for her to settle before pulling the throw over her resting form. It wasn't large enough to cover her completely he decided her socked feet would be fine uncovered and pulled it over her shoulders. The tip of the blanket fell onto her face and she scrunched her nose shifting her chin before tucking it into her fingers with a soft sighing smile. Severus moved back towards his chair his valiant task completed. He settled back relaxing as her soft cat like purr filled the room once more.

 _Hermione was floating blissfully in her dream space. A warm sun shone overhead and she smiled into it. She found herself on a lake floating peacefully on her back in the cool waters. She felt so happy, not a care in the world as she pulled herself along. Her stroke lethargic as she watched the clouds above her shift in and out with senseless shapes._

 _She closed her eyes for only a moment when everything took a sharp turn. The water that held her turned warm and thick and she snapped her eyes open._ _Gone were the crystal blues of an unidentifiable lake. Screams and explosions rattled her ears as she struggled to push herself up. The liquid below her slipped and she brought her arm up. Her eyes widened as she saw the dark red roll down her arm. Her breath came out in haggard puffs as she spun on her hip. Her back was cold and hot at the same time as she looked down into the unseeing eyes of her own face. She screamed and reared back onto her knees trying to wipe off the blood on her jeans._

 _Trembling she stared wide eyed over her doppelganger. Her body looked broken, her arms lying splayed next to her head, a large deep line had cut her nearly in two. The blood had seeped into almost every thread of the white dress she was wearing. A silver chain glowed in the fire light around her neck catching her attention._

 _Hermione shakily bent over herself pulling on it slowly, a ring slipped from under the neck of the dress and she picked it up carefully between her fingers._ _The ring was small, definitely a woman's, its silver reflected the fire that burned nearby. Hermione swallowed as she turned it, slowly red letters started to form along the band._

 _"Always...?" Her throat ran dry reading the inscription._ _A hoarse cry caught her attention. She pushed away from her own form snapping the necklace away to carry with her._

 _The cry came again, deep and filled with unfathomable anguish. She knew that timber. She turned finally taking in her surroundings. She stood inside an inferno of burning broken shelves and shattered doors. It was like a combination of her and Severus' minds. Forced together with raging force. The result was the destruction around her. She turned on the spot trying to find a path through all the disarray._ _Suddenly, the ring in her grasp burned for her attention. Hermione hissed jerking her hand up; she looked at the seemingly innocent ring when her mind clicked._

 _"Show me." The ring glowed brighter, "Show me the way to him." Her courage steadied her breath and strengthened her legs as a light shot out from the ring piercing straight through the flames showing her the way._

 _She **ran**._

 _Without so much as a second glance behind she leaped over a shelf and straight into the fires. She shielded her face as she kept moving. The fire didn't burn so much as pull the warmth from her. She didn't pause long enough to examine the thought as she shouldered through a partially broken door._ _She let out a small shriek skidding to a stop right before a great precipice. The line she had been following pointed straight down into its unseeing depths._ _Her heart lurched as another agonizing scream echoed up from the void. She swallowed and rocked back for a moment before jumping feet first, without a second thought, into the unknown._

 _The fall was shorter than she would have thought, her legs collapsing under her as she fell to hard stone. Her head rang from the impact but she forced herself up._ _She gasped trying to recapture the air that had been forced out of her lungs. Her eyes were wide as she tried to see through the heavy black smoke that swirled around her. She hissed and pushed herself up above the carpeting darkness. Her eyes instantly landing on the form in front of her._

 _"Severus!" She lurched forward._

 _His body was tied tight to a stake, his arms pulled tightly around behind him, his head hung down to his chest. His black attire melded with the darkness that surrounded him. He looked like he was primed to be burned alive as she scrambled her way up the stacks of logs that built his pyre._

 _"Severus! An-swer me please!" She slipped stuttering her words. "Please!" She had just crawled enough to grab hold of his jacket when a sweeping terror washed over her. Her eyes turned up slowly to the top of the stake._

 _Large curved teeth smiled down at her from on high, a long slithering tongue dropped down just under her chin, its wet slimy texture wrapping slowly around her neck as she stared transfixed into its jowls._

 _" **He's mine now."** The heavy genderless hiss came from all around but she knew its source. She watched stone still as its long arm reached down, its claws lifting the trapped man's head up curling in most painfully into his black hair threatening to crush his skull with its force._

 _Hermione felt an anger well inside like something like she had never felt before, even as the tongue tightened around her neck she couldn't stop the rising force inside her._

 _"Like hell!" The words passed her lips with unrelenting vehemence. Her hand shot up taking hold of the tongue, her grip unyielding as she pulled._

Hermione's eyes jerked open her entire body jumping from the force of waking. She couldn't see. She blinked rapidly as she realized she was looking into the dark crevice of the lounge. She pushed away abruptly, jostling someone who was leaning over her. She spun, her eyes wild and fierce her arm nearly missing the head that reared back.

"Easy Granger! Merlin!" Draco nearly lost his footing as he stumbled out of her range.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she barely registered his presence. She pulled the blanket from her most dramatically as she pushed her still sleep heavy body up. "Wh'ereiz'e?" Her words were a slurred nearly incomprehensible mess as her tongue disobeyed her commands.

"What? Hey! Whoa, sit down!" Draco had regained some sense after her surprise attack. He grabbed her shoulders, perhaps a bit too firmly, pushing her back onto the lounge.

Hermione grunted and tried to push off his hold, "Le'me go!" She thumped her fist right on the veins of his wrist causing him to hiss and pull back shaking out his hand.

"Ouch! Bloody hell! Stop that!" Draco grabbed her wrists next more out of self-preservation than actual restraint. She growled and kicked out at his shins making him jump back a bit. "He's in the shower! Ow!" He gave her a bit of a shake trying to get her to hear him. "Shower Granger! And unless you want to join him you're going to have to wait!"

That worked. Draco let out a heavy sigh as her wild eyes slowly relaxed, her fight or flight response draining out like a popped balloon. He wasn't ready for the tears though and grimaced as her eyes started to well up.

"Don't cry! Agh, come on...Snape will kill me if I make you cry " His faced pinched voice high with a nasal whine, he glanced towards the stairs as if speaking his name would magically make him appear.

Hermione sniffled letting out a low keening noise in the back of her throat. Draco panicked leaning down to try and get her to see his face. "Hey shhh, no no, come it's Draco yea?" He caught the corner of her eye for just a moment, "From lunch?" His own eyes were puffy and red from his own tears his face pale against the fire.

Hermione shook her head, she knew him, but she didn't want him. She wanted Severus. Her body shivered as the residual adrenaline from her dream washed away. She turned her face away from him, pulling against his hold more calmly. She made a horrible choking noise as she pushed down her tears. She felt him gently massage where he held her wrists before pulling away completely.

Draco winced as her cheeks turned an awful shade of purple as if she wasn't getting in enough air. "Do you want me to get him?" Draco could tell she was working her way towards an aneurysm and didn't want to be anywhere near by when it happened. She sniffled and wiped at her nose and eyes rather harshly before nodding her head. "Right just..." He let out an exasperated breath, "Just stay there." He held his hands out before turning towards the stairs. He knew he was going to regret it, but it was better than having the girl collapse at his feet. He jogged towards the stairs taking two at a time trying to think of just what to say.

Hermione hiccuped and took in a slow breath watching him retreat. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself letting out a loud sob, she hated feeling this weak. It made her feel so incapable of anything. She couldn't keep the image of his body tied to the stake from her mind. How helpless he was and when the creature took his head; she shook her head trying to clear the image. Slowly, she opened her eyes noticing his chair was within reach. He must have moved it closer to the lounge before he left. Her legs shook a bit as she pushed off but it wasn't far to go. She grasped tight to the arms before pulling the rest of her body into the chair. She curled herself up into the corner of it, pressing her face into the back. She tried to take in his smell, but Draco's horrid cologne was making it difficult. She made a face and let out another soft sob rubbing her face.

Draco reached the landing panting softly from his effort. He didn't hear the shower running anymore, he just hoped his Godfather was quick with his routine as he rapped his fist upon the door. A low growling voice reached his ears as he heard the closet door slide heavily closed.

"What?" His tone was short and clipped.

"Sorry I uh, I know you're getting dressed or something but, Granger she uh." He blinked as the door to his room suddenly came open. He looked up, "She uh..." He took in the other's appearance vaguely, he wasn't yet wearing his frock coat, and it looked like he was just finishing the top few buttons of his dress shirt when Draco had interrupted. "Had a dream or nightmare or something." He thumbed over his shoulder, "She's pretty upset." He swallowed a bit as Snape's sneer grew. "She's crying and turning purple." He looked so completely clueless as he waited for some sort of reaction.

Severus let out a deep breath lowering his glower, the boy seemed pretty upset by whatever she had done to make him come panting up the stairs. He rolled his eyes at his theatrics and turned away from the door. He went to the bed grabbing his coat harshly before motioning towards Draco. "Go, I'll be there." How could he be surrounded by such incompetence? Despite the urge to strangle the boy and remind him that crying wasn't a life threatening event, he put his arms in his coat and followed after him.

Draco thumped down rather quickly but stopped short when he saw that she was no longer in the lounge. He cursed under his breath and glanced back up the stairs. "I left her there I swear." He tried to excuse before the man himself even noticed what was wrong.

Snape grunt as he pushed past him having made it halfway up his coat before his foot reached the landing. He glanced towards the sitting room noticing the lounge empty, he rolled his eyes towards Draco, _honestly._

"She's hardly a marathon runner." He growled out under his breath turning his eyes towards his chair. A small tuft of hair had escaped around the side and he knew exactly where she'd 'run' to.

He had finished all but the top three buttons of his collar when he came around the edge of the chair. He raised a brow as the girl seemed to be trying to saw her face off into the fabric. "I do believe..." He drawled slowly, "You were told to stay put." He made sure to enunciate his words very clearly catching her eyes when she turned her head to his voice. What the normally incredibly careful and observant man hadn't been ready for was for her to jump up like a jackrabbit and wrap herself around his stomach for the second time that day.

Hermione hugged him tightly for a brief moment, before pulling back, using his coat as a climbing ladder she simultaneously pulled him down while pulling herself up. She had to be sure.

"Miss Grang-" His voice was cut off as her face came directly in front of his, his eyes wide as she looked wildly into them. She took hold of his face with both hands leaning her chest against his to keep herself up, for a split second he thought the girl had completely lost her mind was about to kiss him. Then she turned his head pulling back the slightly damp hair at his temples. She was muttering something under her breath that he was having trouble hearing through the blood pounding in his ears. He blinked as she tugged his hair back, her nails digging through the roots searching for something. His brain finally caught up and he pulled his hands up picking her up by her biceps squeezing her arms into her chest. It was a firm and most likely very uncomfortable hold but he needed her rapt attention. "Would you cease your pawing?" His voice was low but it held very little of an edge to it. He pulled his head back flicking a bit of hair from his eyes. Watching her hands fall away he held her still, "Just what on earth are you looking for you daft girl?"

"Idoes'tj'stwantme." Her words were heavy and slurred. She pulled her head back to look at his face. Her breath was coming out in quick puffs from her tear tracked face. Her hands slowly fell down as he moved her away back into the chair. She opened her mouth again before his fingers covered her lips. She gave him a petulant look finally taking in his partially dressed appearance. She'd pulled the coat down during her climb exposing the unbuttoned part of his shirt, his Adam's apple was suddenly very fascinating.

Draco came around the edge of the near by side table, his brows raised well into his platinum blond hairline. That wasn't what he had been expecting, though intelligently, he kept his mouth shut his eyes ping ponging back and forth between Severus and the back of the chair. It was a most fascinating display. He was sure that had it been anyone else, he'd be helping the man in black clean guts off all his precious books.

The man himself took a slow calming breath pulling his hands back. He raised his finger to her as she went to open her mouth again. He glanced sideways to Draco before moving to sit on the lounge. "Slowly, Miss Granger." He rested his elbows on his knees watching her fold back into the chair.

"It...doesn't just want me..." She took a few more slow breaths tears welling back into her eyes. She blinked the tears away her eyes searching his body for any sign of injury. He looked just as terse as she ever saw him though his jacket was disheveled, his scowl was perfectly in place. This was real, it had to be.

"How do you know this?" He phrased his question very carefully knowing the girl was on the edge. "Can you show me?"

She paused still trying to calm her breathing, he was too far away. She didn't like it. She made a bit of a face turning her eyes away from his. She fought inside herself for a few moments trying to decide if she could show him or not. With a gut wrenching breath she turned her eyes back to his and nodded her head slowly.

He noticed her discomfort at the question but didn't move, rather he opened the connection between them listening to her trying to steal herself up. Trying, rather valiantly, to make herself stronger than what she was currently. It made his heart ache to see her fight against herself just for the sake of appearing strong. He didn't stop her though, this was a battle all her own. He waited until she went still and gave her permission. As he settled his black eyes onto hers, he felt the images starting to appear in his mind.

They were quick and some what out of order, he ground his teeth a bit as he tried to sort through them, finally the last image from her dream came to the front and he paused. He could feel her fear and sorrow so heavily pressing in. The creature had never spoken before and he wondered if the dream was simply what it was, or if it held any prophetic nature. He was torn between, on the one hand, it could simply be her fears from that morning, bleeding back through. On the other, how had she created that ring from her subconscious? He had never shown anyone his ring and despite that, it wasn't his ring in the dream. It had been Lily's half. A sob broke the silence between them pulling him back into focus.

He stood coming to the edge of the chair. He was so tired of tears. "Alright...enough..."

Hermione's face had broken down during the process, her brow furrowed tightly as she tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the tears from falling. She was so tired of fighting for every ounce of strength. She just wanted to feel normal again. Safe and warm again. She wrapped her arms around her knees pulling them to her forehead hiding her face in the small space between. She felt so angry. So lonely. So _empty_. She squeezed her legs tighter as she heard him stand.

"What's coming after you?" Draco asked curiously leaning to one side of the chair using it's high back to support his weight. He curiously peeked over the edge uncomfortable with the sight of someone he knew to be very headstrong look so small and helpless. His face twitched as he recalled back just how strong he knew her to be. It made his stomach queasy just thinking about that night.

"Something more powerful than you can hope to understand," Snape answered dismissively not really wanting to bring another person into their little party. He sighed heavily as he adjusted his shirt, he hadn't even managed to tuck it in and would have to simply concede and remove his jacket to start his laborious dressing process all over again.

Draco just nodded knowing when to call it quits. Though as he looked down at the girl still crying in the chair he couldn't stop himself, "Must be pretty powerful if it can make a Gryffindor cry their eyes out like that." A look crossed his face as he pushed back from the chair to give the girl some space. He never did handle crying women very well and he wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone else's emotional upheavals.

"Careful Draco, even a caged lion has claws." Severus drawled lazily as he tucked in his shirt.


	30. Chapter 30

Both men left Hermione to her thoughts moving to the kitchen to possibly discuss what would be best for dinner. It left her feeling unbelievably cold. Despite the warm fire that burned in the fire place she felt so desolate. Like a small singular flower growing in a vast desert. Her eyes were red but her tears had finally stopped, small sniffles disrupted her breathing from time to time but nothing overwhelming. Her eyes were apathetic as she stared into the flames. She could hear his screams echoing through her inner space, but they too slowly started to lose their effect. She was growing comfortably numb to the tortures that tempted her. Her shoulders sagged with resignation as she watched the dance of flames over the wood. Her heart was locking itself away, burrowing deeply inside of her to avoid the painful stabs of something she couldn't fully identify.

"You sure it's okay to leave her like that?" Draco asked bravely starting to feel a bit guilty. He leaned on the counter watching the human wall of indifference move about collecting ingredients for dinner.

"What do you mean?" He sounded bored as he leaned into the ice box pulling out a cold roasted beef.

Draco looked uncomfortable, "I mean she nearly ripped me apart when she woke..." His eyes followed Snape looking for anything, anything at all, "She was really upset..."

"And...?"

"I don't know..." He drawled trying to sound bored but his tone was laced with concern he didn't even know he possessed about the situation. "Do you think she needed a hug or... something?"

"Did you miss her pawing?" He kept his face turned away as he started cutting. "She got what she wanted."

Draco winced his voice dropping, obviously, the man wasn't getting what he was trying to say. "I don't think she got what she needed."

Severus set down the knife heavily on the cutting board. The boy had known him long enough. He wasn't a coddler. _But you have supported her through this._ His own mind betrayed causing him to grind his teeth.

"If you're so worried why don't you go Molly coddle her." He flicked his hand at him sharply, picking up the knife again he cut harshly into the roast obviously upset.

Draco sighed heavily, "She doesn't want me and you know it. " It was a low jab and he knew it. He jerked from the look that was thrown at him. There it was, he thought to himself, that was what had gotten the man wound tighter than a drum. He raised his hands in surrender, side stepping to the door without another word.

Draco ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. He pulled a random book from the shelf in an offer of peace and moved towards the open chair near the fireplace. He had been expecting her to still be crying, curled up defensively against the world. The sight that greeted him roiled his stomach coldly.

It was the same look his mother had in her last days. A cold listless look staring into something beyond. She had her back slouched against the chair, her hands in her lap neither folded or clasped. They laid as they fell, he almost would have thought her unconscious if her eyes wouldn't have moved to his approach. Her legs were bent in the seat in front of her, relaxed but looking uncomfortable from the angle. Draco swallowed as he pulled the other chair parallel with hers so he could watch her but still be far outside her personal space.

Hermione watched him dispassionately settle into the chair before pulling her eyes back towards the fire. She didn't even jump when his voice started reading. She suspected he was doing it for her benefit but found she couldn't have cared less. Even still, she allowed the words to fill the silence that had swept through her thoughts allowing them to take her into the world trapped inside the pages.

Severus battled with himself as he set the potatoes on the stove. He could hear Draco reading but it was hardly enough to distract him from his internal voice chastising his poor handling of the entire situation. He argued against himself as he worked. The girl had taken up almost every aspect of his life by now and it only felt more suffocating the more she regained her health. He bounced back and forth pushing away all the thoughts his traitorous mind threw at him.

He refused to listen at all to the part of him suggesting that he enjoyed her company. That talking and discussing academia with her would be an enjoyable experience. The very idea made him uneasy. He had never been one to share his thoughts and ideas with others. His mind was trying to convince him that she was worth talking to, that she wouldn't use anything she learned against him. That even as damaged as her mind was she was just as highly logical and keen sighted as he was.

He let the thoughts build to a dull headache letting them go in circles knowing if he kept pushing against them he'd only wind up with a migraine. As he stirred the gravy he paused, Draco's words had pierced through his inner monologue.

" _But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

 _Of those who were older than we—_

 _Of many far wiser than we—_

 _And neither the angels in Heaven above_

 _Nor the demons down under the sea_

 _Can ever dissever my soul from the soul…"_

Severus' lip curled as he shut out the boy. He knew exactly what book he had chosen all the way down to the page and publication date. He took in a deep breath fighting against all the aching loneliness of over 20 years. It was the poem he read on his darkest nights during his darkest hours. He had almost changed the text in the book to match his tongue as he read alone in the dark. Why had he chosen that book of all the thousands he possessed? Why did her face have to shine so brightly smiling so kindly at him from his inner eye?

He closed his eyes tight as her face started to shift, beautiful green eyes turned deep gold, red hair turned riotous.

 _"Severus..."_

His brow ticked.

 _"Severus."_

The voice shifted mid syllable and he took in a sharp breath.

He snapped open his eyes forcing all imagery from his mind. He was a weak man.

Draco continued on unaware of the war he created in the kitchen, glancing up at her between passages for any change. She still sat immovable as stone, he sighed through his nose as he turned to the next poem. The time passed, all the same, Draco found his mouth dry from reading by the time Snape announced that dinner was ready. He hurried to the kitchen hoping to give them some unobserved time as he sought out something for his parched throat.

Snape watched with a raised brow before coming to the side of the chair. His jaw twitched as he saw her. It pulled on something very fragile inside his own psyche. "Miss Granger, dinner is ready." He repeated in the case she hadn't heard him. He offered out his hand to help her stand.

Hermione looked at the hand offered to her and blinked slowly into the face of its owner only briefly before turning her head away. Sensing his tension, she stilled her refusal to join them for dinner. She wasn't all that hungry and didn't fancy getting up. Though still, she abided his request for her presence and uncurled her legs from the chair.

Her shoulder brushed his palm as she came to stand, as much as she wanted his comfort she couldn't bring herself to accept his assistance. She turned around the opposite side of the chair using the arm to steady her feet before she pushed off. Her steps were slow but sure, she could hear him moving behind her but he didn't reach out to her.

The pain of rejection pulsed through both of them.

Hermione moved silently to her chair sitting down very softly, she crossed her legs at her ankles and leaned back into the hard back, her cheek twitched as one of the bars pressed into her scar but didn't move away from the pain. It was oddly soothing, grounding in a way that nothing else seemed to be working. She blinked slowly her hands remaining in her lap even as a plate was placed in front of her. She could see them moving and taking their places and the clink of silverware being raised before she finally allowed herself to lean forward taking hers as well. It did look absolutely delicious but her stomach just knotted tighter. She played with a bit of broccoli moving it in and out of the dark gravy before feeling brave enough to take a small bite unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her.

Draco watched her sadly playing a bit with his own food as he chewed on his beef. He turned his eyes to Snape trying to get his attention with his expressions. When the man finally looked over he bounced his eyes between them making a face begging him to say something to her. Severus had a healthy bite in his cheek as he narrowed his eyes at the blond. He scowled deeply at him hoping to spur him from the path he was treading so dangerously down. Draco was uncowed as he gave him a glare of his own, a look of disappointment in his features.

Snape looked across the table chewing slowly as he watched her pick at the branches of the broccoli she had barely taken a bite of. She did look a sorry state; he sighed through his nose as he tried to think of something to say. There was one thing that would possibly work but he wasn't so sure his tongue could even form the words without a sneer. He swallowed down his bite as he tried to think of something else. He glanced to Draco who was watching his every move. There was no way he was going to get himself out of the situation.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was soft sliding through the tension of the room. He waited for her to raise her eyes to him glancing at Draco as he gave him a get on with it motion with his hand, "I would like to apologize." His lip twitched as the words came from his mouth and he quite actually looked like a snarling dog that had a bad taste in its mouth.

Draco let out a heavy sigh thunking his head back against his chair dramatically, with a face like that who would even believe he was serious. Draco's brows raised up though as he heard her take in a breath, he raised his head to watch.

"You've done nothing wrong." Her eyes held his, the outer edges were rounded with sadness but her words sounded genuine. Was this what she had expected from him all along?

Draco's head snapped to attention watching them even more closely.

"I would...still like to make amends." Severus' voice was articulate his eyes watching hers so intently.

Draco couldn't believe it; even watching with his own eyes. He had never heard him apologize for _anything_ let alone make restitutions.

"What did you have in mind?" Her eyes wavered slightly from his for just a moment before catching his searing gaze again. She didn't look anymore interested than when he began but there was a small spark in the far corner of her right eye if one were quick enough to see it.

Draco had and he couldn't stop the quirk of his lip as he turned his eyes back towards Snape.

The man inhaled deeply sitting back just a bit as he raised himself up, "Perhaps, your idea from this morning should be explored further."

They could have been discussing the evening paper with their dryness but Draco couldn't have cared, this was the most intense conversation he had ever had the pleasure to witness. He was very curious as to what her idea had been but even more, he was interested in her response. He turned his head back towards her catching the twitch at the corner of her lip.

"I have no objection." She picked up her fork again pushing a bit more broccoli, "Was that all?" She glanced up at him declaring quite clearly that the conversation was over.

Draco hissed and winced looking at Snape. The man had all but bared his soul to the girl and she was either oblivious or insanely cruel. He watched the emotion drain from the elder's face and knew her words had the desired effect.

Snape lowered his head back to his plate, a grunt her only response as he prejudicially stabbed a bit more meat onto his fork. Draco was about to lose his mind. It was like having a clone of the grumpy old man. He made a face and slammed his hand down on the table jostling both of them to look at him.

"No that is most certainly not all!" He wasn't sure if he was puffed up from his emotional rollercoaster of a day or if he'd lost some sense on the way into the kitchen but he felt the undesirable urge to fix whatever was going on between them. He remembered how his Godfather had been when she couldn't see and it was nothing like he was acting now. They were both acting like insolent brats and it was more than nerve racking.

"He's sorry for being a prat and leaving you alone to cry." He pointed to the man catching Hermione's shocked gaze, "And she's sorry for climbing all over you like a spider monkey. Even though she probably wouldn't have if you'd had just leaned down and hugged her in the first place!" He was huffing now as the reality of what just burst from his mouth finally hit him. His Godfather looked ready to kill him on the spot, while Granger...he chanced his eyes towards her and blinked dumbly.

She had a suppressed smile on her face. A small bubble of a giggle burst from her lips, cracking the coldness that had stuck on her features all evening. Both men looked at her in shock as she leaned back covering her mouth as another giggle rippled up her throat.

"Oh my God..." She pulled her hands from her face sniffling a bit as she looked across the table. It was all so simply put. It was ridiculous how much she had let him get to her. She knew the kind of man he was, who he truly was, inside. She didn't have any doubt in her mind, despite the way he treated her, _had_ treated her. She gave him a small smile and shook her head just a little, the kindness slowly warmed her eyes as she sat up in her chair retaking her fork.

"Draco," She took a nonchalant bite of her beef letting her words linger, she glanced over at Snape who looked extremely put out, believing her to be laughing at him, she could feel his tension boiling under the surface, "You're going to be dead by daylight." She licked the gravy from her lips as she took another bite, the mirth in her eyes remained as she watched the darkness wash away from Snape's eyes. She gave him a gentle caress through their connection letting him know that he truly was forgiven. That she still wanted him around and that he was still very much needed and purposed. It was the same thing she would have wanted to know in that moment and she knew it was what he needed to know as well.

Severus felt the tension wash away from his entire frame, his eyes watching hers warm so quickly had pressed against his heart. He hadn't permanently damaged her, he hadn't sent her spiraling down into the darkness he so often found himself trapped in. She was, as always, strong and willing to be so kind. He felt truly undeserving of her glance as she pressed against their connection. When he let her inside and felt her thoughts comforting his own he didn't know how to really react. It was everything he didn't know he needed to hear. Everything that had needed to truly be said. When he caught her final words he smirked just a bit, "Better sleep with one eye open." He glanced over at Draco who was sitting very still with wide eyes.

Draco watched Granger hide a giggle in her plate before letting a slow smile spread across his face, he chuckled a bit nervously but still good-naturedly as he tucked into his dinner. The tension in the room evaporated over time. Severus asked Draco how his mother's service went. Being careful of the boy's fragile state. Hermione stayed mostly quiet, listening to them catching up while feeding her suddenly ravenous appetite. She pouted softly when Snape pushed her potions towards her but blinked when it was one short. She raised her brow pulled the two offered towards her.

"You shouldn't need the last." He explained vaguely taking the last bite of his meal. "It was designed for bedridden patients." He was trying to be delicate considering they were just finishing their meal. He waited for her to understand before taking his plate to the sink.

It took a little longer than she would have liked but when she did she blushed all the way down her neck thanking him softly for the information as she pulled her juice towards her to chase down the two remaining potions. It didn't even occur to her that she hadn't needed the loo since she woke, well not until that moment. She took her potions without complaint making a face as the magic rolled through her. Draco raised a brow but she waved off his concern taking a breath as the pain passed. She took a sip of her juice washing away the horrid taste. She couldn't wait to be finished with all of them. Though she wouldn't mind more of the salve he'd used earlier. That had been a most pleasurable experience to say the least, though she was very sure Snape would be very resistant to another treatment so soon after their apology mishap. She decided to tough it out as long as she could.

"Where is your wife Draco?" He took Hermione's plate for her letting the boy be his own servant.

"Ah, She's got the baby with her, she went to her grandmother's house in the Highlands." He explained taking the hint to bring his own plate to the sink. "She was going to return when she heard of mother's passing but I assured her I would be alright, that you would let me stay here if I felt I needed it." His tone was light but there was a pain in the undertones.

Snape just nod his head taking the dish from the boy setting a cleaning charm to work on them. He turned away watching Hermione slowly push herself back to her feet. He straightened himself surreptitiously but didn't move to help her to the door. She managed just well that morning but he still kept a close eye on her.

"Quite." He took a breath glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to nine, he wondered just how late the boy would stay up but it was clear that he was getting close to his fatigue point. "I don't have an extra room, but you can sleep on the lounge."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it, Severus." He gave him a brave smile glancing over his shoulder as something jostled in the next room.

"I'm fine!" Came the hasty response followed by some agitated mumbling.

Severus gave a noncommittal hum and moved to retreat into the sitting room. He noticed the book Draco must have been reading knocked onto the floor and bent down to pick it up. He placed it on the shelf before scanning for the bushy haired pain in his arse. She was back in his chair again rubbing her socked foot with a small hiss. She must have knocked it into something.

"So what do you two do for fun around here?" Draco drawled as he came in sitting in the chair he'd previously occupied leaving only the lounge left as a place to sit.

"Normally we just look really deep into my mind trying to sort through the debris." Hermione's voice was lazy as she huffed setting her foot onto the ground.

"Seriously?" Draco rolled his head to Snape who had come to stand at the back of his chair.

"To put it bluntly." His tone was dry as he curled his hands into the back of his chair. He was a rather possessive man by nature. "Is there something wrong with the lounge Miss Granger?" He drawled looking down into the face that tilted up.

"I don't want to sit in it." She said dumbly blinking at the odd angle, "It hurts my back."

His lips twitched just a bit, "Perhaps I could transfigure it for you?"

She blinked at his suggestion. What was wrong with the chair she was sitting in? She quite liked it, it smelled mostly of him. "I suppose that would be alright." She straightened her head back turning to watch the lounge shorten and adjust itself to a similar shape to the one she was in. She waited until he tucked his wand back into his sleeve before pushing herself up. She made a small face as she sat on its firm cushions. She squirmed for a few moments trying to get comfortable watching as the man settled back into the chair she'd just relinquished.

Draco watched the two of them lazily. It really was an interesting show. He just wondered which one of them was going to break first. He wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be. He could already see some of the stone that his Godfather had built himself out of starting to break away. He just wondered if Granger had it in her to strike the final blow. He rubbed his chin as he pondered just how it would happen, a sly smirk over his features as he played through scenarios. Who would have thought the Gryffindor princess would have even the slightest inclination to the dark man. He wondered if her memory loss had anything to do with the obvious imprinting. She sort of reminded him of a baby duck taking to the first thing it saw as its mother. He snorted at his own thought as he watched them talking. No, this was something else. Just what had he missed?


	31. Chapter 31

They had been at it for _hours_. Draco groaned shifting in his chair. It had been entertaining at first, watching Granger struggle with something that even he had managed when he was at Hogwarts. But now it was just bordering on torture.

"Miss Granger you must concentrate." Severus had his best teaching tone on full force.

"I am! You're pushing me out." She half whined.

"Then stop me."

A low growl passed her clenched teeth.

Severus reached forward again, he was pushing her to the breaking point and he knew it, but he had to see if she really had it in her to survive. Her attitude earlier that evening had eluded to something that could be very dangerous if it was allowed to fester.

Hermione couldn't understand. Why couldn't she bring herself to stand in his mind space? Every time she would be able to project herself he would elude her. His mind never formed around her. She just felt trapped in some nether space before snapping back like a taunt rubber band. He hadn't even walked her through like he had last time. She let out a low whine of frustration. She could hear him speaking but it was muddled like she was underwater.

She hissed as she felt her mind snap back again, his finger tips lightly pulled back and he let out a deep sigh. She glowered up at him from beneath her lashes. He looked completely unaffected and it was grating on her. Blinking away tears of frustration, she tried to think back to the time she had slipped into his mind without his notice.

Her eyes lost focus as she fell into her own mind. She looked around with purpose. She turned and circled the center area until she felt a small pulse. She focused on it until a small light pulled away from her chest. It was slow moving unlike the times before where it raced ahead. She followed it at a quick pace until she found herself at a broad white line. She watched the thread extend beyond the border and took a breath. She pressed her hands against the border. It was firmer than she remembered, like trying to push through drying concrete. Was this how his mind was normally? She gritted her teeth and continued. The thread pulsed slightly from her effort and she dropped her hands down to it. A sharp spark ran through her entire being but she didn't let go. She used its invisible anchor to pull her over the line. Falling to her knees as the last of the border rolled off her back, she released the thread to keep her face from hitting the floor.

She'd done it. She smiled wryly as she looked down at the smooth tile and knew. Inhaling slowly she lifted her head to look around. The space was dimly lit but it seemed to grow brighter the further away from her it got.

Carefully, she pushed herself up onto her feet. She nervously ran her palms over her jeans as she took a few steps. A ring of doors started to appear, moving lazily in their path. It was then it suddenly struck her, this was the first time she'd ever been in his mind simply because she _wanted_ to be there. Not out of fear, or desperation.

She measured her steps, mindfully stepping around the slowly spinning doors. The thread continued to lead her where she needed to go. It didn't take her long to near the center. She saw his back between the last row and smiled softly.

She came into the center ring straightening her shoulders. _"I made it_."

Severus had felt her well before she reached him, he was impressed that she had found a way around his defenses and didn't allow herself to be lead by her curiosity and open any of the doors. He turned slowly on his heel, his arms lightly clasping behind his back.

 _"So you have."_ He gave her a slight inclination of his head.

Her smile widened at his show of respect. Her chest moving excitedly with pride at his praise. She came closer standing a few paces in front of him.

 _"Now what...?"_ She chewed the corner of her mouth half expecting him to push her out again. Her eyes skittered around the closest ring hoping to take in as much as she could before he expelled her.

He lifted one hand towards the inner ring, the doors slowly turned moving in and out rearranging until one pulled forward from the rest.

 _"Now, we test your theory."_

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Was he really allowing her inside one of his memories? She turned toward the door an excited tremor rolling through her.

 _"I must warn you."_ He said silently coming behind her.

She could feel the warmth of his presence and resisted the urge to lean back into him.

 _"Once you enter you shall be completely on your own. The form you see here shall not go with you. It shall remain here, until your return."_

She nodded in understanding not trusting her voice to not sound like an overzealous puppy vying for their master's attention.

He waved his hand and the sound of a lock dismantling echoed throughout the space. Hermione swallowed thickly and approached the door nervously. The last memories she had fallen into hadn't been the most pleasant and she couldn't stop from wondering what he had chosen. Her fingers lightly trailed over the ornate design, it looked new and elaborately detailed. She gave him one last backward glance and grasped the knob. As soon as her hand closed over the handle she felt herself being pulled inside.

 _Everything was a swirling mass of color. She closed her eyes briefly to help with the vertigo. When she felt her feet land on solid ground she peeked open one eye. The lights were bright and she blinked them into focus._

 _She was standing in a large hall, hundreds of children sat at large tables separated by the colors on their ties. A group of children stood before the dais and she turned her head away to find where he must have been. Her eyes spotted him instantly up on the raised platform. He looked for all the world like he'd rather be getting flogged than having to suffer through the ceremony that was taking place._

 _Her eyes trailed over what she assumed to be other professors, their names lost to the vault except for one. Professor McGonagall stood holding a dingy hat and a scroll._

 _"Hermione Granger."_

 _Her body jerked just a little as she watched a small child separate from the crowd. Her hair was an awful rats nest and she cringed at her own image. Was that really what she looked like? She ran her hands down her own hair subconsciously. She watched her much younger-self approach the stool with great trepidation._

 _"Gryffindor!"_

 _Her heart lurched as she watched her smiling face jump down from the stool taking her place among those with red ties. Her eyes shot over to Snape as the image started to swirl out._

 _The image warped to a long corridor, her head turned as she tried to find the man in black. Her mind took note at how clear everything was. It was so unlike her own memories that felt fuzzy around the edges. These were crisp and sharp. She was able to see every detail down to the threading on the coat of arms on the passing student's cloaks._

 _"Someone...may think...you're...up to something. "_

 _Her head followed that familiar baritone and she walked a few paces forward. She could see the back of his teaching robes and was just rounding his shoulder when she caught sight of herself trying to keep her composure. She didn't have time to process as the scene started to shift again._

 _Large stacks of countless tomes surrounded her, it was early evening if she could believe the fading light in the high windows. She swayed, still a bit dizzy from the shift. She heard the hard click of boots and moved to follow._

 _She rounded the column and stopped short. She'd nearly run straight into him. His face was set in stone as he looked at something behind her shoulder._

 _"Oh, Severus."_

 _She turned to McGonagall's voice covering her gasp with her hand._

 _"What do you make of it?"_

 _"It would appear she's been petrified." He drawled moving closer. Hermione stayed out of his path as he moved. He drew his wand and ran it over her still form._

 _"Do you think your potion will work?"_

 _He gave McGonagall an affronted look as he slowly pulled the mirror from her stiff hand._

 _"The ingredients will take time to cure." He slowly turned the mirror looking it over. His eyes narrowed as he tried to put the pieces together._

 _The image started to swirl out again. Her head was starting to throb with pain. She could hear the sound of rattling metal as a new image came into view._

 _"Potter!"_

 _Hermione turned to the sound of her own gasp. Her eyes going wide as a large werewolf reared up._

 _"Professor!"_

 _She watched as Severus turned to shield them all. Gasping as he took the blow sending them all backward. Her heart thumped in her ears as she watched what she believed to be a younger version of Harry run off._

 _"Professor? Are you alright?"_

 _Her worried voice flittered away and she felt a lurch in her stomach. The memories were moving too quick for her to fully process. She wasn't sure if it was her stress that was making them turn but she could no longer stand. Her head felt like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a sledgehammer._

 _She needed to get out. She searched through her clenched eyes for the door she needed. It appeared just off to her right and she made a hasty crawl towards it. The last words to drift over her mind as she reached the handle gave her pause._

 _"I will do everything I can to see to her return to health, Albus."_

 _She turned bracing herself against the door. She saw herself lying presumably unconscious in a hospital bed. A mediwitch was moving over her with earnest. She felt her eyes starting to roll back and turned the handle with her last ounce of strength._

 _She collapsed through the door sprawling face first against the cool stone._

 _"Miss Granger?"_

 _She gave him a weak groan as she felt herself slipping away. Like rain down a gutter, she returned to her own mind space._

Severus' eyes snapped open. His hands shifting on her face tilting it up into the fire light. Her pulse was strong against his palm as he waited for her to answer. She gave him no consolation. Seconds passed before her lashes started to flutter. He held his breath before she opened her eyes.

"My head hurts..." She made to sit up but a deep throb kept her in place. Her hand gingerly made it to her head, her fingers brushing his as he pulled back. She could feel the vein at her temple pulsing furiously.

"I'll find you something."

She gave him a noncommittal groan and rest her head back. Her mind was a whirlwind of images, everything she had seen in his memory hurriedly moving about in her mind. She felt like the new memories were trying to sort themselves into the books they belonged. It was painful, the empty books refused to take the new images and new perspectives. It left her feeling disconnected from what she'd witnessed.

Draco jerked slightly as he came out of his light sleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the first place. But the warmth of dinner in his stomach combined with the stress of his rough day was a bad combination. He rubbed his eyes pulling himself up. He blinked at his watch, it was nearing an hour after midnight.

He blinked again and pushed himself up a bit their voices were low but now that he was coming around he could hear them. He turned his stuff neck off to where he'd remembered them to be. They were bent over a table they had put between them pointing to a bit of paper.

"This outer ring here, that should be where the boundary starts."

"So you're suggesting that the inner ring, is where it's hiding?"

"I think so if the diagram in this book is correct, the deeper conscious lies further in."

There was a small shuffle as someone turned the pages of a book. Draco felt drunk as he continued to blink them into focus.

"The vault begins here."

"Leading to the next level."

"Exactly." There was a soft feminine sigh, "The inner circle is the easiest to get in and out of, but I don't know how we're going to get into the outer layers."

"The vault is the most direct path."

"I agree, but I also think it's damaged." There was a bit more shuffling. Draco adjusted trying to remain surreptitious. "I didn't receive any memories from my perspective. But when I was in your mind. I'm positive I heard the groan of metal." There was a slight pause and shuffling of paper, "I think that the memories are stuck inside. The door was being opened before by, it...but now it can't and the memories are stuck inside with it."

"This is a very accurate drawing."

"Thanks," There was a small pause, "When I looked at the door, this line looked to have damaged the locks. I think that's the reason it hasn't come out." Another small shift of clothing, "That's why I think it's trying to attack my subconscious. It's the only means it has now."

"Even if what you're saying is true, won't breaking more locks release it back into the outer ring?"

There was a deep pause.

"Why had it stayed dormant all those years? It clearly had enough power to affect my physical body. Why had it not just done as it had before?" Hermione's jaw worked before her eyes widened, her hand shot to her chest fingers pulling at her collar to touch the sealed curse line. "Of course!" She ripped her hand free grabbing the book from Severus' hands. The man made to chastise her rude behavior but her voice shared aloud her thoughts making him pause.

"The creatures don't just stand over their victims, like Dementors, they reach _inside_." She paused flipping to historical artists' drawing of some important Japanese battle. "See here?" She pointed to a fallen soldier who's chest had been ripped open, the Jinshinkin's head and upper frame were bursting from the wound. "That's how it gets in." Her eyes shone with her discovery, "It's also how _we're_ , going to get it out." Her eyes set hard leaving no room for debate on the subject. She turned her keen and piercing eyes to his, her breathing a bit excited from her new proclamation.

Severus scowled deeply, not because the idea wasn't brilliant but because his mind had started jumping to the logistics of it. She had nearly died when the creature had split her nearly in two when it entered her in the first place. His mind skipped backward a moment, "It was dormant before because they were unable to keep your wounds closed." His head lifted a fraction, the logic of it felt off, "The curse Bellatrix had left inside you left it vulnerable after every attempt it took on your soul." He paused, "That was why it didn't attack head on until more recently."

"No, my soul wasn't broken, it couldn't have taken my soul then..."

He paused thinking back to when he first saw her inside her mind space. She was completely right, she had been fully intact. His eyes narrowed a bit. "But now it is." It wasn't a happy understanding.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she could see the regret forming on his face.

"But, it can't get out if it takes your soul now, not unless it opens the wound, but if it does, it knows it's risking its own life because now you know what it is." He continued on his voice growing thick as he continued to adjust the logic.

She paused trying to put events in chronological order. "But now, the wounds _are_ healed, and though it's managed to do what it set out to do. It can't because the wounds are closed." Hermione nodded her head again her voice trying to quell the guilt over his face, "It's also injured from our last encounter, I don't believe its too keen on a repeat performance."

Severus' eyes narrowed as the image of her crumpled body floated through his inner eye.

Her eyes softened as his went hard, she took a small breath lightly tapping his fingers with her one own, "Hey..." Her voice was like a siren's call pulling his eyes back towards her, "We'll come up with the right answer." She gave him a gentle smile. "Look at all we've accomplished in just a few hours."

Severus leaned back in his chair, he knew she was trying to comfort him but his head hurt and his eyes felt tired. He was trying to wrap his mind around the logic of the situation. They both had the right pieces they just weren't putting them together in the proper order. He looked down at the sketches they had both made, there was still so much work to do. The spell work alone was well outside of his normal venues. It was darker than even he had ever studied. He sighed heavily looking at the girl who was furiously scribbling something down on a piece of paper. It looked like a timeline of sorts. Curious, he leaned forward just a hair to see what she was writing.

 _1st-Attack_

 _2nd- Coma_

 _3rd-Severus' first visit_

Snape leaned over taking her pen, he scratched out her words and rewrote: _Bellatrix's curse removed_

She smiled softly at him and shifted the paper to sit evenly between them, trusting him to fill in what she couldn't. They passed the pen back and forth finishing the list together. Once it was finished they both leaned over nearly hitting each other's heads. Draco had risen by that time and was looking over them, neither one had noticed his presence.

"So I'm going to guess this isn't just a curse?"

His voice jostled both of them and they actually did collide with each other. Hermione fell back into the chair holding her head with a hiss. Snape too, grimaced and leaned back rubbing his forehead. He glowered at Draco making the boy cower back just a bit holding up his hands with a muttered apology. Had they really forgotten he was there? He almost felt hurt. He glanced at the both of them before nodding his head towards the paper.

"What's this about souls and stuff?" He looked genuinely curious.

Severus lowered his tired hand running his eyes over the list. "There is a creature inside of her and it's got a certain proclivity for eating souls."

Draco's brows rose and he cursed softly under his breath glancing to Hermione who was glaring at him too. She'd probably have a bruise thanks to him.

"You uh, do know that Father's Grandmother was a soul keeper right?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Hermione asked leaning forward again.

"Just saying that he's got all sorts of dark books about soul bonds and curses and stuff." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione looked at Severus for a translation but she could see his mind turning through their connection. It was a bit dizzying with the speed in which he processed things and it was starting to make her a bit vertiginous.

"Do you still have access to the manor?" Severus leaned back looking at Draco. He couldn't just send the boy looking for random books, even he didn't know exactly what he was looking for.

"Of course, it's still in my name."

Severus looked towards Hermione's fatigued hunched form, "How do you feel about flying?"

She let out a heavy sigh pulling her hands from her temples to rest against her forehead, "I don't know."

"I could send one of the carriages," Draco shrugged slightly, "My wife isn't due back for two days, is that enough time?" Despite it being his childhood home, Draco had no desire to spend any more time there than he had to.

"It should suffice." Severus let out a slow breath.

Hermione leaned back into her chair, her brain hurt, her mental acuity was exhausted to the point of being mush. Her entire body ached and her back felt stiff as a board, she wasn't even sure how she was going to make it up the stairs. She didn't even process that she would be going to the place were she was mercilessly tortured.

"Tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'll just apparate home and send the carriage." He glanced at the two of them. He was fairly certain it would be a late morning for everyone at this rate.

Severus watched him, maybe he would be of some use after all. Languidly, he pushed himself up stretching his own stiff back and knees. It was time for rest. He offered out his hand towards the girl who seemed on the verge of falling right where she'd slumped over. Her hand fell heavily into his and he carefully pulled her up to her feet. Draco stepped back just a bit, Hermione swayed leaning her side into Severus. With all the excitement of their recent discoveries washing away, she was about as good as a candle in a rainstorm. She blinked slowly at Draco giving him a small wave good night as she allowed Severus to guide her towards the staircase.

They paused at the landing Snape waiting for her to take the first step. When she didn't he realized the girl had actually fallen asleep standing up against him. He blinked at the impossibility of it before shifting his hold. He picked her up tiredly, his body protesting as he took the stairs much slower than usual.

He placed her into bed and she let out a soft grunt and rolled onto her side pulling the pillow from the wall into her arms. He said nothing pulling the blanket up over her and trudged off to his own room. Kicking off his shoes and spelling his jacket open, he tossed both at the foot of the bed. He didn't bother with anything else as he slipped under the covers.

Draco let out a loud yawn looking at the lounge chair. He lazily pulled out his wand transfiguring it into a rather plush looking cot. He grabbed a throw and spelled it larger before curling up under it. Clothes be damned, they had kept him up way past normal human hours. He glanced at his watch before closing his eyes. 1:11am.

4:44 am saw Hermione sitting stock straight in her bed, panting heavily her eyes wide, skin cold from her most recent nightmare. She groaned as she rubbed her tired face. This was almost worse than being in a coma. At least then she could get some rest! She shivered as a tremor ran through her frame and looked around the cold dark room. Her heart ached with the detached feeling of the space. She didn't want to be alone.

She looked to the bathroom door that was still left partially open. She chewed her lip as the ache grew in her chest. He was right beyond that door, so close yet so far away. It wouldn't be the first time they had slept next to each other she rationalized. It wouldn't even be the first time she'd woken him from sleep. Her back spasmed slightly and she let out a soft hiss. She glanced back and forth a few times before she finally came to a compromise. Maybe if she just saw that he was there. Then she could go back to sleep. It was a shallow logic and even worse when she grabbed her pillow and threw her blanket around her shoulders. She swayed only slightly before making it to the doorframe. He was just through this and one more door. She clutched her linens more tightly. Just look, just check that he was okay. That's all.

She took a steadying breath, her body was still heavy from her lack of sleep and her steps dragged as she moved into the bathroom. The door was even more open than hers had been. The darkness of his room coming out from inside the white frame. She couldn't see his bed from there. It was along the same wall as the door. She bit her lip as she tried to stay quiet. Her blanket trailed lightly behind her as she stepped even more forward.

As she rounded the frame she bit her lip to keep her breathing quiet. Her eyes immediately went to the lump on the bed. He was sleeping on his side, turned away from her; near the center, his hair was splayed over the light blue pillow, blanket tucked under his arm up to his chest. Her heart thudded in her chest as if she were teasing the devil himself with her very presence. She didn't know what he was like when he slept, he'd always woken before her. Her mind did drift back to recently when they had woken together, but then again she hadn't been able to see him, so she wasn't really sure of his feelings on the matter. It felt somewhat personal watching someone else sleep. An intimacy that shouldn't be afforded to just anyone. He hadn't been as harsh to her then. Still, she felt as if she was treading very dangerously. He had known she was with him that time. This was a completely different situation. She looked back through the bathroom, it was an awfully long walk back to her bed and she could feel her legs and back already starting to protest. She turned her head slowly back towards him before all her courage left her.

Slowly, she lowered herself down to the cold floor. Her legs too tired to carry her back to her own rooms. She laid along side the frame pulling her blanket around her like a cocoon, she nuzzled her head onto her pillow. It was a close as she would dare to get, even with the frigid wood pressing up from the floor into her sleep warmed body she found comfort in listening to his soft breathing. The rhythm quickly lulled her to sleep, her own matching his tempo as she fell back into a much more quiet and restful slumber.


	32. Chapter 32

Morning light came too soon, it hit Severus directly in the face and he groaned rolling away from the intruding light. He rubbed his face as he tried to go back to sleep, though mother nature had other plans. He growled lowly, maybe if he was quick he could fall back asleep before the warmth left the bed. With a heavy sigh he pulled his body up onto his elbows, he wasn't a graceful waker but who really was?

He sighed once more as he shifted his legs over the side sitting himself up. As his legs went a bit lower he nearly jumped out of his skin. His foot fell on something very soft and warm. He jerked his foot back his eyes snapping open. Still out of focus, he tried to see just what his foot had landed on.

Leaning over carefully, a blanket slowly came into view. He paused curling his hand in his own comforter that was still very much on his bed. He blinked a few times before an intermittent purring met his ears.

Shocked was the understatement of the year as he realized just what, or rather, _who_ was laying on the floor at the side of his bed. Though her head was completely covered by her rather impressive attempt at a forming butterfly he was easily able to identify that faint purr.

When, no more importantly, _how_ had she come to his room without him even noticing? He wasn't a heavy sleeper, too many nights waiting for someone to come hex him in his bed had sought to that. His body gave a twinge of need halting his inner monologue.

Mindfully, he stepped over her tightly wrapped body. His needs then hers, it was only fair given he hadn't been expecting her presence in his room.

He shut the door to the bath casting a silencing charm as he moved to answer the call. It took very little time, dragging himself to the sink he washed his hands quickly. With a heavy yawn, he lowered the charm and opened the door. She hadn't moved an inch, it was a partial relief as his morning brain tried to decide just what on earth to do with her. It was way too early for civilized people to be up and about and his bed called loudly for him to return.

He stood for a few long seconds, the chill in the air was starting to wake him more than he cared and he decided to move. He leaned down hoping that he picked her up on the proper orientation and laid her on his bed. There was a small wiggling as he pulled his arms back but the soft purring quickly returned. Satisfied, he moved to the far side crawling under the now cold blanket, it was a bit further from where he normally slept but he found he just didn't care. With more than a person's width between, he nestled back down slowly falling back asleep.

The sunlight was no kinder as it rose over the trees, luckily Severus' rooms faced the sunset but that didn't stop the force of light from increasing all around them. Severus grunt and pulled his pillow over his head, just five more minutes...

The girl next to him was completely shielded but was woken by something else entirely. He felt her body go a bit rigid before she quickly tried to untangle herself. Severus rolled lazily watching her emerge from her cocoon like some wild haired butterfly only found in the deepest jungles. She stood on shaking legs akin to a baby foul stumbling forward towards the bathroom. He was just about to help when she caught herself on the doorframe. He blinked slowly as she disappeared into the room, the door didn't shut with enough force so he could still hear her fumbling towards her goal.

He flicked his hand quickly casting a silencing charm. He sighed heavily as he realized his five minutes were about up. He rolled back onto his side away from the door. If she didn't come back in five more he would check on her.

Near the end of the extended time, the door reopened but Snape stayed still; curious to see what the girl would do. He followed her heavy steps and heard the sound of fabric being pulled away. The floor creaked as she turned to make her escape.

"That's not very Gryffindor of you Miss Granger. What would Minerva say?" He really was a cruel man. He rolled over a forced disappointment on his features.

The girl froze, her bottom lip quivering. She looked stuck between a tirade and tears. His look, however, pushed her over to the side of waterworks. She did her best to keep them back as she spoke, "I... I'm sorry...I had another nightmare..." Her voice sounded strained as she clutched the blanket tighter.

Severus' face relaxed. It really was too early for her to start watering the garden. Slowly he slid to the edge of the bed his shoulders slumped, he waved her over to him with one hand.

Following Draco's advice, he waited for her to shuffle closer. When she was in reach he pulled the blanket making her stand between his knees. He waited for her to regain her stance before very cautiously wrapping his arms around her. His body tense with the unfamiliar motion, it was awkward at best but when she lowered her head to his shoulder he felt the tension leaving her body.

Hermione hadn't known what to expect when he beckoned her closer. She was entirely focused on not losing it again in front of him. Though when he pulled her closer her heart gave a heavy thump. When his arms moved feather light and tense around her back, she felt the warmth of his forearms. A mixture of shock and relief kept her in place. She lowered her head down hesitantly and let his touch soothe away her anxiety. His hands didn't move or rub her back but it was more than she knew he was normally capable of and that thought alone gave power to the moment.

His shoulder felt extremely warm through the thin layer of his dress shirt and a fleeting thought graced her mind on what his skin would actually feel like. She pushed the thought away, startled at herself for even thinking it. He was her professor! A man who had repeatedly sought to make her cry! Her brained reeled over their first argument over calling her by name and she felt a sadness wash throughout. Part of her wanted to thank the creature inside, for giving her a fresh perspective of the man; while the other half, reminded her that there was still so much more that she had to recall about him.

She silenced both sides with a heavy sigh focusing on the present. She allowed her heart to beat in time with his. Let the chips fall where they may. She was so sodding tired of thinking and the day hadn't even started yet.

Snape listened to her inner dialogue; it was both relieving and disturbing. He had hoped he had done what she needed but even he was a bit confused with her conclusion.

"Coffee...?" Hermione's voice was much calmer as she breathed against his shoulder. She heard him grunt his agreement and pull back quickly. She sniffled, she hadn't let any tears fall but her eyes were still glassed with the remnants. She took a few steps back watching his face. It looked more relaxed than she could ever remember. She fidgeted a bit before looking to the bathroom.

"Dress for travel, do not worry about taking anything we will return here at night." His tone was light but he refused to look at her squarely.

Snape pushed himself up adjusting his twisted shirt. He gave her a glance and a raised brow that sent her scurrying off. He smirked a bit, yes, he still had it. He heard her half of the bathroom's door shut firmly and he moved to shut his own just as tight. He ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. What a way to start the day.

Severus dressed in no time feeling safer behind his layers. He waited outside her door, he knew she hadn't forgotten his warning about the stairs. He was growing impatient; how long did it take to get dressed? He was just bringing up his fist when the door slowly pulled open. _Finally._

Hermione looked up from her eyelashes. She could see his impatience but just blushed softly. "Sorry, everything I tried was too big..."

Severus rose a brow taking in her attire. She was wearing a nice deep blue and grey striped sweater. It hung a little loose but not overly so, he could see a shirt underneath at the collar. Her jeans hung down rather low stuck by the flare of her hip, he could see a tiny slip of skin where the shirt didn't quite go far enough. The girl squirmed under his gaze and tried to pull the jeans back up, it was a vain effort as they slipped back down. She sighed heavily.

"Alright. Point taken." _Don't get your knickers in a twist_. She gave him a small scowl having heard his quip. He pulled out his wand giving it three taps on the waist of her jeans. The material shrank to the more appropriate size and she wiggled them back up into their proper place.

"Thank you." She smoothed out her sweater and checked down her body. Deeming herself presentable she finally came into the hallway. She still felt a bit frumpy, but overall she the feeling of some sort of normalcy settling in her chest. She pushed a loose strand that had fallen from her braid behind her ear before taking Severus' offered elbow.

When they made it to the first floor landing the smell of something burning made her scrunch her nose. She pulled her arm from his so he could go investigate the smell. She used the wall occasionally to keep her feet steady but overall walked normally to the kitchen.

A small giggle left her throat as she looked at Draco backing up into his chair petrified, his burnt eggs on toast sitting on the table while Snape brandished a burnt pan at him like a sabre.

"You better replace this." He growled and tossed the now scorched pan into the sink heavily.

"How can you even mess up eggs?" His face was a mixture of annoyance and disbelief only making the young blond shrink back more. Hermione suppressed another giggle as he snatched the plate away, "Don't eat that, I don't need you poisoned before we get to your Manor."

Draco looked affronted and opened his mouth to retort, only for his jaw to snap shut as Snape tossed his breakfast, plate and all into the garbage. He sunk back into his chair with a very good impression of a toddler as the man ripped open his cupboard looking for a suitable skillet.

Hermione rolled her lips to keep her laughter inside as she slowly took her seat, her eyes dancing with mirth as she glanced over to Draco. He gave her a glare and stuck out his tongue at her completing the impression perfectly. She stuck hers out in turn and hid her giggle behind her hand watching the very agitated man move sharply about the kitchen.

After about ten minutes Snape's thumping and clanging subdued and Draco felt it was safe enough to talk, "So how'd you sleep?" He could tell by the way she was resting her head on her arms that it hadn't been all that restful. Though his eyes did wander down her back to a bit of skin that been exposed, he could see the base of a scar marring her lightly freckled skin and shift uncomfortably in his chair.

She mumbled something incoherent into her arms and he leaned forward a bit. "Huh?"

"Please don't ask me questions before coffee..." She said on the intake of breath as she sat herself up. It was perfect timing. She smiled taking the cup that was placed in front of her.

Draco raised a brow his eyes shooting up. He shook his head at Snape's unspoken question, he didn't really care for coffee himself. His eyes went back to Granger nearly moaning into her cup as she took a long sip.

"Right..." He shifted back a bit suddenly very interested in the dynamic between the two. Something had happened before they came downstairs, he was sure of it. He remained quiet as he watched the both of them drink their coffee as the fresh toast browned in the toaster. A smirk tugged at his lips. Snape had done something nice. Something nice _for_ her. He tried to think of all the possibilities his mind spinning in directions that held no merit.

Hermione glanced to Draco furrowing her brows at the haughty smirk on his face. 'What?' She mouthed keeping one eye on Snape as he started plating their breakfast.

Draco waggled his brows and smirked suggestively. Flicking his chin towards Snape. 'What'd he do?'

Hermione looked a bit cross at his innuendo. She didn't think Snape would appreciate the quip and she found she didn't like the way he was looking at the both of them. She was about to toss a napkin at him when Snape turned around. Both young adults sat up a bit straighter.

Severus didn't miss the exchange but he did like the way Granger responded to his Godson's goading. As a sign of appreciation, he set her plate down first before pausing at Draco's setting. He leaned down close to the boy's ear whispering something that only the two of them were privy to.

Hermione raised her brow taking a bite of her eggs watching the smug look disappear from the blonds face. He even winced slightly when Snape set the plate in front of him. With a rushed 'Thank you' he hurriedly put something into his mouth that wasn't in danger of being his foot.

Hermione smirked slightly sipping her coffee, she kept a watch on Draco from the corner of her eye. Serves him right. She turned her gaze forward as Severus sat across unaware of just how much her face mirrored his own.

Breakfast continued on with little to no conversation. Hermione was content with that as her brain started coming to life. She allowed herself to go into deep thought. A small tapping at her plate reminded her to finish eating and she bent down to abide the request.

Draco finished first, hastily taking his plate to the sink he wiped his hands on his trousers. "The carriage should be here in about 20 minutes." He excused himself through the backdoor.

Severus watched him run with his tail between his legs. With a smirk, he turned back towards Hermione finding her lost in thought again and tapped her plate with his fork once more. She had only two bites left. She started then went back to it.

He stood taking his plate to the sink, he cast a charm for the dishes to start washing themselves and moved towards the cabinet, he pulled her potions out first setting them beside her now finished plate before pulling a few other things out. Since he wouldn't have immediate access he brought a little of everything in case she fell ill while they were out. He set them neatly inside his magically expanded box making sure they were secure.

Hermione fidgeted slightly in her seat watching as he placed the salve for her back into the box. Her back twinged wantonly and she bit her lip before taking a slow inhale.

"Could...could you put that on before we go?" Her voice felt small to her ears.

Severus paused and pulled the salve back out. He supposed sleeping on a cold floor hadn't been conducive to her healing and didn't really find anything medically wrong with the request. He noticed her fidget and set the jar onto the table. "I see no reason why not." He turned slowly, "If... you agree to not sleep on the floor anymore."

Her brow twitched in time with her back, she lowered her eyes looking at the table. She had wondered how he had felt about the matter but hadn't found the proper time to discuss the issue. She swallowed, as she tried to decide the proper course.

Severus watched her closely, he had been planning to discuss her little sleep over during the carriage ride. He listened in on her thoughts, she was leaning closer to just suffering through the pain if it meant she could sleep in the same room with him. It unsettled him just how much the girl was so infatuated with his presence.

His jaw ticked, "Instead," he drawled catching her eyes, "I would prefer if you..." He lingered, what did he truly prefer? "Make your request for my presence known." It was the best he could do. Even he didn't like the way the words tasted on his tongue. His arms tightened against his side.

"I...agree." Hermione couldn't have asked for more, not from him. She had felt exceedingly guilty for sneaking into his room. Though she hadn't forgotten how she'd woken on the bed, she was fairly sure she hadn't done _that_ in her sleep. She gave him a gentle smile as he swept passed. His movements sharp as he moved into the sitting room. She heard the groan of the lounge returning to its original design and pushed herself up.

She followed him into the sitting room after downing her two potions and placing her empty plate in the sink. She shuddered as she stood. He was just pulling his chair closer and adjusting the table out of his way when she stepped in. She bit her bottom lip a bit as she came around.

"Thank you...for...not being angry at me..." She felt it needed to be said but was also aware that it needed to be said very carefully. She knew he probably wasn't elated to find her camped beside his bed. But he had made the conscious choice not to throw her out head first.

He accepted her apology with a nod of his head stepping back to allow her to move onto the lounge. He took a seat in his chair setting the salve on the arm. "Same as yesterday." He instructed watching her tuck her arms into her sides. She kept her head facing him and her golden eyes seemed to be watching his every move. With practiced ease, he let his face fall perfectly blank as he ran his wand down the back of her sweater. The first layer parted easily and he started on the second, as it fell away he paused. She was wearing something she most certainly wasn't wearing yesterday. He made a bit of a face as he looked a bit closer, the hooks over the clasp were pushing into the frail skin, he could already see a small tear along the seam, the blood being soaked into the band. His lip curled as he set his wand onto the lounge.

"What?" Hermione didn't move as she noticed his grimace but her brows furrowed in concern. She tried to look over her shoulder jostling the hands that had come near.

"Keep still." He growled moving to the edge of his chair. He let out a small breath his large fingers slipping under the band. She gasped as the metal was pulled from her skin. It was easily unfastened and it slipped away under the other layers he'd parted. A small bubble of blood grew in the hole and he pulled one hand back pulling his handkerchief from his pocket. He grumbled under his breath as he pressed the white clothe into the small wound.

Hermione was doing her best to keep her breathing even. It didn't hurt, in fact, she'd hardly felt the metal being pulled out, it was just the idea that he had unfastened it that was grinding her mind to a halt. Her eyes searched his completely passive face. His hands didn't linger or move anywhere they shouldn't have, he was as clinical as a doctor as he pulled back the clothe checking the severity of the cut. It wasn't that deep and the blood had already slowed to a near stop. He didn't even blink as he picked up his wand pressing it near the wound, her skin gave a little spark of protest before neatly knitting closed.

"You'll want to remove that after we're finished." He said placidly setting his handkerchief on the arm taking the salve in turn. He kept himself closed completely off, from her and himself as he dipped three fingers into the salve. Deciding to get on with it as fast as possible he leaned forward again.

Hermione snapped her jaw closed, her eyes going wide as the first swipe was made. It was cold! She curled her toes inside her trainers arching her back. She shook her head a little and hid her face in her hand, only peeking out from time to time from between her fingers whenever he pulled away.

When he reached the base of her spine he pulled back closing the jar with a snap. He stood going around the edge of the chair. "Stay." He warned as he started towards the kitchen.

Hermione wasn't going anywhere, despite the warm relaxing feeling growing in her muscles her mind and eyes were on full alert. She waited until he was around the kitchen door frame before giving her hips a little wiggle testing out her lower back muscles. She glanced over her shoulder to try and see the mark her bra had left behind. She huffed, there was no way to possibly see it without a mirror. She hadn't wanted to even put it on that morning, but she figured she needed to be somewhat decent as they were going to be leaving the house. She was greatly regretting the decision, she was sure the man was nearly ready for a stroke having to touch her so much. She glanced back over her skin finding curiously, she was completely okay with the idea. She knew he wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation in the slightest. He was, as he had always been, her caretaker above all else. She let out a small puff of air as she relaxed back down into the lounge. She was starting to wonder if that was all she wanted from him anymore.

Severus tucked the salve into the box, his movements sharp and precise as he snapped the small chest closed, strapping down the locks. He was staying blissfully neutral and he quite liked that very much. He had kept the connection between them closed this time, relieved that she didn't moan like a cat in heat. It was very grating to his senses. The day was still too young for this sort of distraction. He shrunk down the chest slipping it into his pocket. The sooner they had a solution, the sooner he could return to his solitude. That's what he wanted right?

Hermione opened her eyes as his sharp heels echoed into the sitting room. She stayed perfectly still as he instructed. She watched him come over, his face was still blank and it made her want to slap him. Her fingers twitched ready and waiting to abide her thoughts. She held herself back and focused instead on their theories from the night before. Her skin tingled as the cloth of her shirts were pulled back together. When he slipped his wand back into his sleeve she took his offered hand.

"Downstairs bathroom, door to the left of the stairs." He guided her partially towards the direction.

"Got it..." She walked much more steady with her back not behaving as if it were tied to a spiked pole. She left the entrance way of the sitting room turning her head, she'd never realized there was any other part of the house before. There was another doorway near the entrance way and she curiously wondered what it held inside. Her eyes noticed the door right where he said it would be and decided not to linger more than necessary. She moved into the bathroom, it was tight, with only enough space for the necessities.

She wiggled her arms under her shirt slipping the offending material off with practiced ease. She pulled it back examining the small amount of blood that had soaked into the warped clasp. It was then she wondered just on earth he wanted her to do with it. A blush was coming to her cheeks now as she thought about asking him that very question. What was it he insinuated this morning? Something about courage? She smirked at herself in the mirror for a moment before slowly dropping her face. She couldn't do that to him. It wasn't in her nature to be cruel. Her fingers thumbed over the material before glancing around the room. She pulled a small hand towel from its place wrapping the bloodied material into it snugly and completely tucked away. It took far more courage to be kind, she knew that more than anything else. It was the core of her very being. The devil himself could never take that away from her. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror. What was happening to her?


	33. Chapter 33

The carriage ride had been mostly uneventful. After Hermione had stopped looking out into the world with wonder, the height at which they climbed making her queasy, they discussed their current theories and by the time they come to land had formulated a sort of division of labor. Snape would focus on a way to open the curse lines, safely. While Hermione was tasked with dismantling the vault.

As the feeling of descent rolled through the carriage they neatly packed away the notes they'd pulled from Snape's satchel. Hermione turned looking out at the grounds as the carriage finally landed. Her breathing was becoming excited. She swallowed thickly as she looked up at the front of the Manor. Her face twitching as the sound of dragged footsteps on gravel ghosted through her mind.

Something hard was forming in her stomach as she climbed out. Her eyes uncharacteristically large as she turned looking up and down the drive. It felt as though she wasn't seeing it in real time. The sky was much darker like someone had overlayed a film on the sun. Her teeth ground as she felt frozen in place staring at the large iron gates. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be there _at all._

Snape paused when he didn't hear a second set of footsteps behind him. Turning on his heel he searched, his eyes found her very impressive impression of a statue a few steps to the side the carriage. He looked beyond her to where she was transfixed. Sighing, he stepped around breaking her gaze, he watched her eyes snap to him as if breaking from a trance.

"Are you planning on becoming a permanent fixture or are you interested in finding a solution to your problem?"

She sneered, it was a very admirable impression of him and she dragged her head towards the entrance where Draco was waiting, hands in his pockets. Her feet jerked as if she were pulling against a sticking charm before she strode ahead towards Draco. His eyes narrowed slightly giving a last glance to the gates before following after her. Draco let them inside keeping a few paces ahead of Granger's stiff walk.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." His voice drawled echoing around the space. "The east wing is the library and kitchens." He was looking at Granger who had gone very still again. "The west wing and upper floors are off-limits. There isn't much to see anyway. Most everything has been placed in the underground storage." He looked up as Snape came to shadow her.

Severus knew very well the layout and just exactly was hidden away. He did take note that anything that hadn't yet been moved was covered with a white sheet. He turned to follow Draco as he spoke. The young man moved around Granger, immediately updating the elder man on his success and failures at dismantling the wards and protections over the library.

Once more, their footfalls were one short. Snape turned again, a deep frown on his face. Was it going to be too much for her? The thought lightly passed over his mind as he noticed she was walking in the opposite direction her eyes trained straight ahead on the drawing room's doors at the end of the west corridor.

Hermione felt herself being pulled towards the doors. It was like she was on autopilot, sounds met her ears, and her vision felt tilted. She couldn't stop. Her hand was about to reach the handle of the drawing-room when she felt a someone roughly grab the neck of her sweater keeping her from moving forward.

"The library is this way."

She felt herself being pulled none too gently from her goal, a noise passing her lips as she was frog marched in the opposite direction. She blinked dumbly a few times before her feet started to obey her commands. She glanced over the hand that held her as a muffled scream pierced her subconscious. She closed her eyes tight allowing herself to be guided away from the horrific sound.

Draco's brows rose as he watched Snape all but drag her back. Her shirt had ridden up from the hold Snape had on her and he could see the scar that wrapped around her hip disappearing into the waist of her jeans. He shifted uncomfortably as they came closer. What set the man on edge this time? Worried about the man's temper, he simply turned and pushed the large double doors open.

The room was expansive, large steepled windows let in the light of the day. Each one encased with elaborate gothic molding accented with silver and green. Large rows reached towards the ceiling, each one holding hundreds of books, neatly organized and dusted. The shelves were a dark black contrasting the white marble floor. It was two levels high, a winding staircase in the middle leading to the second floor where the more precious tomes were hidden away in small alcoves protected from the sun's damaging light. A large fireplace sat on the far wall, easily large enough to heat half it not more of the large space. Two large comfortable looking black leather couches stood in front on a very ornate looking rug. At the very top was a large enchanted mural, depicting the changing of the moon and its phases with clouds swept lazily over. Beautiful silver candelabras flared to life as they came in further. The upper balcony glowing softly as its layers were hidden away from the large windows leaving only the candles to give it its shape. The banister that swept around the entire top floor was stone and heavily engraved with all sorts of different designs. It spoke to the meticulous care that had been taken during its creation.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the room. She didn't even notice the hand leave her sweater nor the locking of the doors behind her. It was _breathtaking_. Despite its location, she felt she could easily make a home here. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. She stepped cautiously like a cat smelling its way around a new home, she paid neither man any mind as she turned down one of the rows.

"What was that all about?" Draco drawled watching Hermione turn the corner.

Severus' jaw twitched but didn't reply, he brushed past Draco heading towards the staircase where he knew the darker books were stored. He called out to Hermione as he passed her. His steps sharp on the stone steps.

Draco blinked, "Right then..." He waited for Granger to go scurrying after her keeper before following after them.

Draco sought to keep Hermione between them, she would pause from time to time but amazingly didn't touch anything. Snape stopped in an alcove near the end and set his satchel down on one of two desks nestled away in the space.

"How did your Father hide his Mother's texts from the Ministry's search?"

Draco waited for Hermione to start over to the desk before answering. If he didn't know any better he would swear the two of them were communicating in some way.

"He charmed the room they're being held in to appear like a broom cupboard. I don't know the password, I was hoping you'd have better luck at getting inside." He shifted a bit uncomfortably as Snape rounded on him.

"Show me."

Draco nodded sharply pointing to a door five rows down behind Snape. To the trained eye, it was easy to see that the wall and door were out of proportion to the rest of the room. To Snape it was as strong as a beacon, he smirked at the stupidity of those in the Ministry before following Draco.

* * *

"Ron, how're you healing?" Harry had made himself a bit scarce while he'd been on task trying to help Snape find out any new information. He had checked in on Ron immediately that following morning but the man had been too angry to talk to him.

"Been a lot better if my _best mate_ would've stood up for me." He grumbled turning away looking down into a magazine he was pretending to read.

"What would you have had me do?!" His hands went up with his voice. He hadn't realized, until recently, how little of his friend he seemed to have left.

"I don't know, something!" Ron shot back pushing himself up. He'd been drinking again. Harry could smell it wafting from his spat words.

"You know, you didn't just insult Snape with that comment." Harry refused to back down standing toe to toe with the taller red head. "You did this to yourself." He picked up the finished bottle shoving it against Ron's chest. "I think Hermione deserves better than this," He pressed the bottle harder getting the man's attention. His voice lost its temper as he looked at him with soft caring understanding, "Don't you..?"

Ron completely deflated falling back to the couch, he held his hand in his hands as he fought down the emotions rising in his chest.

Harry set the bottle aside sitting down across from him. He let out a deep sigh, "Snape has us researching," He paused watching Ron closely, "Whatever has Hermione is extremely powerful...it..." Harry shuddered as he remembered the way her body looked against the lounge. "It's taken her memories," He decided to side track swallowing down the image, " She _couldn't_ remember you. She looked like she wanted to, but she just couldn't..."

Ron sniffled a little raising his head, "What's he got you researching?"

Harry looked at him sadly, "Something called a Tamashiheki..."

Ron shook his pulsing head, it sounded like gibberish to him. "So what it's like cursed her or something we have to go find it and kill it?"

Harry grimaced slightly looking more uncomfortable, "Not exactly...the creature is...inside her."

Ron looked confused, "And how does Snape tie into all this?"

Harry shifted, "All I know Ron, is that Snape, is the only one powerful enough to reach her. You didn't se-"

Ron's glare halted his tongue and he looked down sadly, "I don't know what's happened, alright?g Snape kicked us out...What I do know, is that the best chance we have is to work together..." He put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "All of us..." He gave him a weak smile, "Will you help?"

Ron looked at him for what felt like ages, a small spark lighting in his glassy eyes, "Yea...for Hermione..."

* * *

Hermione sat hunched over a large desk, three books open in front of her, her pen furiously scratching away. Her mind had cleared after she had put her mind to work. She hadn't even noticed her surroundings or the half eaten lunch sitting at her elbow as she followed a lead. Her eyes moved over her calculations and diagrams. She pursed her lips absently taking a sip of tea before leaning over to turn a page in one of her books.

Severus sat much the same way, his brow and lips firm as he glanced at a text to his right, his own lunch forgotten completely. He was having trouble with the final piece; the counter curse. He had managed the opening part fairly easily, but without a matching counter to close the wound, she would simply be left to bleed out. He snarled as he crumpled up the paper he was working on and tossed it down to the side.

Draco was in and out periodically, checking on them and seeing to the packing away of the rest of the house. With his mother's passing the grounds fell to him, but he had no desire to inherit anything in that house. Everything all the way down to the pillowcases felt tainted with dark magic and it made his stomach turn at the very idea of bringing his daughter to the house.

He had come back to check on them during one of his breaks and noticed their similar positions. It really was uncanny how much they mirrored each other. A thought lingered over his brain; he wondered, that if Granger had been older, would Snape had fallen in love with her? He tried to picture the extremely solitary man with anyone by his side and made a bit of a face. It was impossible for him to picture. He glanced towards Hermione, she too seemed difficult to place next to someone. Draco had a small spark of inspiration and slipped passed them completely unnoticed into the row that held soul magic. He remembered something about soul bonds his aunt had raved about. He smiled as he found the text and made his way back out leaving the two of them to their own devices.

Afternoon melted into evening, a soft golden glow filling the large library. Hermione let out a muted yawn and sat back rubbing her tired eyes. She had made excellent progress, but it was all theory. She'd still have to be able to attempt the magic herself. She looked down at her hand flexing the cramped grip. Her back burned like she was sitting too close to a fireplace and she had to stretch. She mewled loudly as she stretched her arms over her head eyes closed tight. She didn't notice she had disturbed the man across from her. She felt the rush of blood through her body and sank back into the chair. She left her eyes closed as she let herself relax.

Snape took her actions under advisement and slowly sat back as well. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a small headache was thumping against the back of his eyes. He was rather impressed with how well a study partner the girl had been. She'd not so much as asked him one question. She didn't hum or talk to herself, it wasn't until she stretched did he remember she was even there. Though tired, he felt the day had rolled through rather pleasantly. He shifted in his chair stretching his legs under the desk.

"Find anything plausible?"

Hermione opened her eyes at his gentle tone. " I think so. You?"

He hummed pushing his pen from the top of his equation.

"Switch?" She asked leaning forward holding up her paper in offering. She always did appreciate a new perspective on her work, she just hoped the man did as well.

He looked at the paper being offered then down to his own. He was reluctant to let a wisp of a girl critique his work, but he had reached a dead end. Perhaps a new set of eyes wouldn't hurt. He exhaled deeply offering out his paper. They exchanged the others work as if it were the Treaty of Versailles. Each taking hold with the utmost care as they started to read.

Hermione looked over the complex equations with awe. They were so much more than she would have thought anyone capable of. Though she furrowed her brow when she believed she spotted a mistake in one minor computation. She glanced over before grabbing a spare bit of paper, she copied down the part she believed held a mistake and went to work on correcting it.

Snape merely switched from black to red ink, glancing over her diagrams. He made small notes in the margins before noticing a list of potions ingredients. They were nearly the exact same list that he had given to Minerva what seemed like a lifetime ago. He pursed his lips as he read through her instructions on how to create the brew. He tilted his head before making a few small corrections. Know-it-all indeed. He hummed softly to himself, her intellect hadn't been affected in the slightest. He was officially impressed, a new respect for the young woman settling squarely in his mind.

Draco rounded the staircase, the book he'd chosen had proved most valuable in his study of the pair. Deciding to keep the information to himself, he made to walk past the two of them to replace the book. Snape, however, glanced up halting his steps. Draco raised a brow before slowly coming over to the unspoken request. He awaited further instructions before glancing over at Granger who was chewing on the end of her pen.

"Yes?"

"I think our time is about up." He stated, setting the paper back down on the desk.

"Ah, I'll prepare the carriage. Will you be returning tomorrow?" He felt like an errand boy, and couldn't keep the look of contempt and the false tone of respect from dripping from his words.

Severus gave him a harsh glare, sufficiently telling the boy to knock it off, "I think it will be easier to just take a few of the useful books with us." He noticed the book that Draco was hiding behind his back but didn't comment. "Do you object?"

"No, take all you want." He said leaning back taking a bite of his apple, "I was going to give them all to you anyway." He said flippantly as he strode away, a swagger in his walk as he made to return the book before he was caught.

Snape glared at the boy's retreat, always taking the easy way out, he looked over at Hermione who put the last of her touches on her corrections before leaning back.

"Finished?"

"Mmm..." Hermione stacked the two papers together holding them out to him.

Snape glanced at the paper she had put behind his briefly noting her small changes to his equations and vowed to take a closer look once they were back at the house. He set them atop his corrections and started to clean up his desk.

"We're leaving?" Hermione pouted glancing around just now taking into account that the sun had gone.

"Yes."

She couldn't stop the dejected look from crossing her face, she quite liked it there. It was nice to study at a desk instead of hunched over some small table in dim light. She didn't object however as she stood to clean her own mess. She moved to return the books when his hand came out to stop her.

"We're taking them with us." He explained pulling them gently from her grasp and placing them inside his expanded satchel. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye noticing she seemed to perk up a bit at the news. Now he just had to get her out of there before her mind wandered her down another dark corridor.


	34. Chapter 34

The carriage ride home was blissfully quiet. Hermione had passed out as soon as it took to the air. Her head rested on Severus' shoulder, her arm moving in her sleep to take hold of his. Severus twitched when her fingers curled around his hand and stared down at them for a long time. His breathing tight, he tried to remember the last time anyone had held his hand. He frowned when nothing came to mind. With great hesitation and a twinge of curiosity, he wrapped his much larger fingers around her own. It felt so small, so frail, but he knew the strength that it held. His cheek was a great testimony of that fact. But more than that and what frightened him more than anything else; was the way it fit perfectly inside his palm.

His dark eyes moved to her face when he took hold, taking note of her long lashes resting against her cheek. She looked completely at peace. It was surreal after the long day they had had and seeing that brow furrowed with deep concentration. Her nose was small but perfectly completed the symmetry of her face. He tilted his head just a bit more taking in her lips. They looked soft, lightly pink in color, no doubt from her chewing, a soft smile tugging at the very corner. His jaw twitched at the long-forgotten feeling growing in his chest. He felt sort of warm and a bit soft in the head. He blinked to clear his mind turning his head away to watch the clouds pass by through the window.

His hand didn't leave hers.

The jostle of their landing sprung open Severus' hand like a mouse trap. He felt Hermione take a deep breath before lifting her head. She untangled her arm from his rubbing at her eye.

"We home?"

Home. Snape paused, he supposed it was a home. At least for the time being, though he would never describe the place as his home; to him, it was merely a place to stay until he could move on. He watched her sleepily rub her face trying to re-coordinate her body. She gave him a lazy smile running her hand through her hair.

He gave her a noncommittal hum pulling his satchel around his shoulder before stepping out. He came around the side as she stepped down. She stumbled just a little but held fast to the door to keep from face planting. Hermione saw his offered elbow and took it without comment, pressing her side into his arm as they made the short walk back into the house. Once there, she allowed him to lead her through the kitchen; though as they reached the landing she made a soft noise.

"I'sti'll wanna work..."

He gave her a look, there was no way she was going to be able to be of use with her words slurred like that.

"We have time."

Hermione let out a soft noise but finally relented to his gentle pulling. They made it upstairs without injury and he started to lead her into her room. She made another low whine, trying to put her feet down. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to work, she didn't want to deal with the persistent nightmares.

"Pleass..." She tried to turn back but he simply caught her and guided her to sit on the bed. Her eyes were no longer open as she mumbled her protests. Snape ignored her, pulling off her shoes he set them neatly under the edge of the bed. It took little to no effort to push her back, though her hands pulled on his arms weakly, they eventually fell away near her head. The last words from her lips lingering in the room.

Severus paused, clearly he hadn't heard her correctly. He dropped the blanket over top watching her sigh heavily and roll onto her side. She couldn't have wanted his bed. More so, she couldn't have wanted him to be in bed with her. She was clearly delusional from exhaustion. He gave her one backward glance before leaving, he left her door cracked casting a charm to alert him when she woke and set of back downstairs intent on making a light dinner as he'd completely ignored his lunch. He was also curious to look at her corrections without her watching his every move.

First and foremost, Severus unpacked the potions box he had taken with them. Setting everything back into its proper place he realized he hadn't given her her afternoon potions and cursed silently to himself. He weighed the pros and cons of waking her just for that purpose, knowing surely she'd be awake after they started to take effect. He decided a natural rest was just as good for the body and vowed to give her the potions when she woke. He set them out on the table taking note he only had two more doses left.

Severus continued on with his chores, setting out their research on the table, he settled down with a bit of coffee and a light sandwich. He pulled out her corrections first, curious to see what she'd done. His brow furrowed as he read; her correction was complex in its simplicity, a minor change that snowballed into something much bigger. He compared them side by side checking and rechecking the equation before he fell back heavily. A look no one had ever seen before crossing his features. He was, completely in awe. She'd done it. She had solved the equation, with no reference, no questions. She had taken one look and was able to solve what he had been fussing over for more than an hour prior to their swap. He glanced up at the ceiling, impossible.

He leaned forward slowly picking at his sandwich. He had thought he knew Hermione Granger: bushy-haired, one-third of the Golden Trio, insufferable hand waving, proud know-it-all, best friend to his constant pain in the arse. But no, it was like he was seeing her, just her, for the very first time.

* * *

A large black owl swooped low over the Hogwarts grounds before climbing up high. It landed on the open window ledge of the headmaster's tower before hopping inside.

Draco stood gracefully, lightly adjusting his clothes before turning to address who had summoned him. His face was cool with a bit of a smirk at the corner, as he came around and sat in the chair facing the desk. He pulled out a shrunk book that he had in his jacket.

"Are they well?"

"Appeared that way." He placed the now resized tome on the desk lightly pushing it toward the witch.

McGonagall raised her brow leaning forward to read its title. She turned her inquisitive glance toward the blond and slowly opened the book.

"Page 394." He murmured, lightly pushing one of her decorative cats, a gift no doubt, along the edge of the desk.

Minerva turned to the correct page pursing her lips as she read. "Do you think it's possible?"

Draco gave a careless shrug, "They did look rather similar today, hunched over the desks."

"I see...May I keep this for now?" She looked over her reading glasses.

"Keep it forever, if you want." He gave her a dismissive wave. "Was that all?"

"For now, yes. Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

He pushed himself up moving toward the window.

"I'm sorry about your Mother."

"It's alright..." Draco didn't turn.

Minerva paused, her mothering instinct was telling her that the boy desperately needed a hug. That he needed someone to care for him, but she also knew he was much like Severus in some regards. That any show of weakness would turn him away from her. She settled on something neutral.

"Do let me know when you need the cleaners. I'm sure they'll be able to bring your house to its original magical state."

He nodded his head with a muttered thank you before taking flight out of the window.

Minerva sat back pulling her glasses from her tired eyes.

"He's becoming quite the trust worthy young man." Dumbledore hummed behind her.

Minerva pulled her fingers from her nose, "Yes...so it would seem..." She looked out the window. _He just needed the opportunity._ Minerva recalled Dumbledore's sage words, thinking back to when she first set out to find the boy. She wasn't used to trusting Slytherin's but she had seen where that road had led her before. Her eyes shifted to the forever sleeping portrait of Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus looked up as a bell chimed. He grimaced as he continued to stir, he was in the middle of another batch of muscle salve. He couldn't step away now or he'd risk ruining the potion. He decided instead to reach out through their connection. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on two tasks at once.

Hermione had woke calmly, it was a nice change of pace. She hadn't dreamed and for that, she was immensely grateful. She ran a hand down her face and into her hair pulling herself over the edge of the bed. Her stomach was growling in great protest and mother nature was calling to her. With a groan she pushed herself up, her legs felt more tired than usual but she forced herself forward into the bathroom.

Severus listened to her inner thoughts, deeming her well, he cut off the connection to focus back on his potion; telling himself when he got to a stopping point he would fetch her from upstairs. He knew that she'd feel weak after having missed her afternoon potions but was relieved that she was able to move somewhat reliably on her own without them.

Hermione made it to the sink turning on the water, she washed her hands before looking into the mirror. She gasped at the state of her hair. It was sticking out in rebellion at every possible angle. She hadn't slept _that_ hard had she? With a terse look, she grabbed the comb sitting in the toothbrush holder and set to work trying to tame her mane.

She settled for a loose ponytail as her legs started to tremble. Hurriedly, she snapped the elastic in place before she felt herself slowly sinking down. With the aid of her arms, she rested at the base of the pedestal sink and took a breath. A growl left her throat and she thunked her head back against the hard porcelain.

"Ow...okay...not your brightest idea Hermione..." She hissed and rubbed the back of her head, rubbing where her ponytail had pushed into her skull. Forcibly calmed, she turned looking between Severus' door and her own. Logic dictated that his was much closer, though reason told her it was a dangerous choice. Going on the simple fact that her ever present caretaker hadn't come to check on her, she assumed him to be sleeping. She watched his door, for what felt like an eternity, trying to hear anything on the other side; during which a cold feeling of fear washed through her. _What if he hadn't come because he couldn't? What if he was injured or worse? What if the creature had somehow gotten from her mind into his?_

The rising panic spurred her onto her hands and knees towards his door. Using its handle she dragged her uncooperative body to its feet and pushed through. She clutched the door frame as her eyes shot to his bed. It was empty, that thought brought little consolation as she released the door frame sliding back down.

"Professor?" Her throat was too tight to be heard downstairs.

She crawled over to his door, it was partially open and she swung it out of her way, "Professor?"

She could hear nothing but the blood rushing through her ears as she crawled to the landing, she paused looking down the steep steps before shifting so she was sitting at the top. Using her legs and arms she started to slide her way down over the steps.

"Proffe-" Her words died in her throat as the man appeared at the base. Her ragged breathing slowly released and she sagged back. He looked fine, extremely cross, but alive. She closed her eyes tight as she let the fear roll out of her.

"What are you doing?" Snape's heavy steps shook the floor beneath making her eyes pop open. He reached down taking her by her arm.

Hermione squeaked, trying to get her legs to support her, still coming down from her panic, a new fear growing inside.

"What did I say about the stairs?" He growled in her ear as she pressed heavily against him trying to orient herself.

"I know, I'm sorry I just-" she rambled gasping as his arm went under her knees. She clutched tighter to his coat as her world turned on its end.

"You what?" He huffed turning to take the stairs. "Suddenly remembered your insatiable need for rule breaking?"

His words hit her like a punch to the stomach. It wasn't what he said but how he said it. Her face fell and her throat clenched, she could feel the tears coming to the corner of her eyes before anger took over her tongue.

"I was scared!" She released his shoulders hitting his chest with the bottom of her fist.

Snape halted, her blow hadn't hurt him, but it suddenly became very clear that his lash out had hurt her. He took a slow breath looking down at her.

Her eyes swam with a variety of emotions all of which he could see she was holding back. The one that bothered him the most was the hurt. He swallowed down his shame, lowering the girl onto her trembling legs.

"I was scared..." She repeated, her words softer now, her hand resting flat against his coat. Her eyes traced her fingers path unable to look him in the eyes. "That...that the creature had somehow gotten you..." She swallowed down the rest of her emotions, her breathing still excited.

"A nightmare?" He asked as she slowly slid down to the floor, stuck in place by the hold she had taken on his trousers.

Hermione shook her head, she wondered if it was wise to reveal what she had thought. She wasn't too keen on another verbal blow, so she just released his pant leg wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Snape watched her retreat into herself, the sight made his heart twinge. He opened the connection listening in on her reasoning, shocked to find the girl cared not only for her own health but his as well. She was guilty, an emotion he knew very well, but also determined to make sure that _he_ wouldn't be injured in any way for helping her. That _he_ would remain even if she couldn't. The last thought struck him hard. The girl was more than willing to sacrifice herself for him.

Stuck at an impasse, he remained standing over her until a muted boom followed by a thick puff of smoke caught his attention. He hissed stepping around her quickly ripping open the back door so the smoke wouldn't spread through the house. He pulled his wand from the table quickly stabilizing the mess that his potion had turned into. It would be useless now and he growled low vanishing its contents and turning off the burner beneath. His eyes shot accusingly at the girl who remained in the hall and his glare dissolved away almost instantly. It was his own fault, he knew. With a controlled breath, he cleared away the residual mess letting the girl come to him when she felt ready.

Hermione held herself tightly, her fingers rubbing along her sides as she wished it were someone else holding her. She closed her eyes tight as she pushed back everything inside. She could feel her emotions bouncing about inside her empty space. She wished so much she could have just one memory of comfort. Anything to help her; she searched and searched inside trying to bring herself any consolation. Her inner eye rounded on a memory that felt a lifetime ago, there was no image but she could feel his body pressed against hers. It was the first time she had entered his mind, she had rested back against him on the lounge. The feeling of his arms coming around to keep her head still and focused. She held herself a bit tighter, focusing on the feeling he had given her in that moment. The feeling of unadulterated safety and confidence. That memory melted into another, still, no image came to her but the sensation of his arms wrapped against her back, her head pressed lightly into his chest as he slept washed over her. She inhaled deeply, she could almost smell him. The warmth from the memories flooded through her senses and she no longer felt alone. His harsh tone melted away revealing the care beneath. She had scared him, she realized. Her eyes opened to the deep wood floor and she raised them up. Feeling stronger now, she unwrapped her hold and turned to push herself up to her feet. They trembled but didn't give way as she cautiously moved into the kitchen. She paused, watching him clear away the destroyed potion; her deep golden hues taking in everything about him.

The way he moved was precise and held no wasted effort. His hands held long thin fingers and large palms. They moved with practiced ease over everything they touched. His back was straight and stiff, but his movements retained a sort of snappish grace. His hair was lank with a light curl around the bottom that moved only slightly when he turned. His nose was his most striking facial feature but she felt it fit his face perfectly. His narrowed square jaw that held those forever thinned lips gave way to the deepness of his eyes. Hermione swallowed as she caught them in her own. His posture straightened as if he was preparing for battle. She simply watched all the minute changes to his face as his mind turned. To most, he was surely a wall of indifference but to her, she could see everything so clearly. She gave him a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry."

His words struck her a bit off balance. Her brows rose as she didn't believe to have heard him correctly. Not with a face that looked truly remorseful. She carefully came closer using the chair to keep herself standing. He met her halfway and she half expected him to touch her, it did appear like he had thought about it before his hand moved firmly back to his side.

"I...appreciate... your concern over my well being." His eyes searched hers for any sign that he had read the situation wrong, that he had misunderstood.

Hermione felt something entirely new welling in her chest as she watched the exceedingly powerful man bow his head to her. It was so much more than she ever would have expected from him. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his soft, surprisingly thick hair, pushing it back from his bowed head to gently rest behind his neck. "I forgive you." Her voice gentle and kind, she caught his dark gaze before carefully moving herself closer. She slipped her hands down wrapping them around his back as she held him tight.

She held him until she felt him start to relax, she'd never noticed how firm his back was until it started to release the tension it held. She was just about to speak when her stomach growled loudly shattering their beautiful moment of humanity. She shook her head letting her arms drag against his waist as she tried to suppress a giggle. She sat down heavily, thankful that the chair was actually behind her and still giggling, wrapped her hands around her stomach. She chanced a glance up and blinked in surprise as she saw the man's lip threaten to join her frivolity.

"I'll find you something." His tone had never felt so light as he turned away to make her a roast beef sandwich.

Hermione thanked him between her giggles drawing in a breath to try and calm herself down. She noticed her two potions at the corner of the table and reached for them.

"May I?" She asked not wanting to ruin the man's obviously much better mood. He glanced over his shoulder before nodding his head.

Hermione smiled and pulled them closer uncorking one she tipped it back grimacing as the small bolt ran through her. It felt stronger, leaving a lingering tingle over her nerves. She shook out her head before taking the next one.

The sound of a vial shattering against the tile floor made Severus' blood run cold.


	35. Chapter 35

Snape dropped the knife rushing over to kneel down in front of her folded form. The glass from the vial pressed into his knee as he tried to see her face.

Hermione had never felt such pain, her entire body felt on fire. She held herself tightly around the stomach as a metallic taste filled her mouth. Her stomach lurched and she couldn't stop herself from spitting up blood all over her jeans. She gasped trying to take in air before she heaved again throwing up the potions, their magic tainted with another unnerving amount of blood.

Snape bared his teeth pushing her hair back over her shoulder, he had a faint idea as to what was happening but he saved his theories for later. There was a lot of blood, more than what he expected, he could feel it soaking into his trousers. His hand moved to her back keeping her down. His other parting her legs so her head would rest between them.

"Don't fight it."

She let out a distressed noise before another heave rocked her frame. It was more clear this time as it rolled down and joined the combined mess on the floor. Hiccups started shortly after as she tried desperately to breathe in the cramped position.

Snape vanished the mess wandlessly before helping her to slowly sit up. His hand moved from her back to her head as she managed a few deep gulps of air. Her teary eyes turned to his filled with confusion and fear.

"It normal." He assured, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket wiping a bit of drool and blood from her chin. "Your natural magic is starting to return." He tucked the clothe away cupping her heated face to keep her steady. "It'll pass..." His voice hypnotic he watched her pupils dilate to his voice.

Her hands rose shakily holding onto the crook of his elbow as the pounding in her head started to abate. She blinked at him slowly, oddly, she felt stronger, not weaker. A warmth, like a tiny candle coming to life inside her chest. It made her skin hum with power.

"That's it." He watched a shadow in her eyes start to lift, the color, more beautiful than previous, started to fill in around the edges. He could feel her magical core thumping powerfully against his own. It was, remarkable.

Hermione let her eyes close for a brief moment as she centered in on the new feeling. It felt amazingly powerful, exceptionally raw and untamed. She reopened her eyes taking a final calming breath.

Snape watched her calm down and extracted his hands. He hissed a little as he finally noticed his knee. Hermione shifted as he sat back onto the other leg pulling a bit of glass from the bone of his knee cap without so much as a flinch.

Her hand moved of its own accord, like her body knew exactly what it was doing, and cupped over it. A soft glowing light left her hand for a brief moment and she pulled back. The cut was completely healed and the cloth mended. She blinked looking at her palm.

Severus too, looked down at her hand, it was a great surprise to him that she'd been able to even focus her magic so quickly after its return, even more amazing, was that it was done silently and without a wand. _Never a dull moment_ _with Hermione Granger,_ he mused.

She gave him a soft sheepish smile like she hadn't just thrown up all over him. "Is _that_ normal?"

Severus himself didn't actually know but for the sake of her ego fitting through the door frame, he gave her a small nod.

"So...what does this mean?"

"It means... we're going to have to find you a wand...until then you're going to need to be very careful." He warned, coming to his feet. He shifted over to the sink filling a glass with cool water and set it down for her.

Hermione nodded in understanding wrapping her hand slowly around the cup, she flicked her eyes to him before taking a grateful sip. Her hands tingled but in a good way. Draining the glass she lightly pushed it away and looked down at her hands. She ran her fingers over her palm, was this the true power she held? Was this what had drawn the creature to her in the first place? How had it returned? Didn't the Tamashiheki feed off magic? She tilted her head as she cycled through the information in her head, no, it didn't feed off magic, not specifically, it used the magic the victim had to create its illusions. She pinched her face, was that why the vault was so strong? Was it she, who was actually creating the perfect defense while it sought to eat her soul? She shifted uncomfortably unaware that the kitchen table was starting to lift up.

"Granger!"

"Huh?" The sharp use of her last name snapped her out of her thoughts, she winced slightly as the table thumped back onto the floor. She blinked and pointed to herself.

"Yes." He huffed softly but though his voice was rough, his face didn't hold the same edge to it. "Be careful." He warned again placing a plate in front of her. "You're going to need to control your emotions even more now. The last thing we need is for you to blow up half of the house."

She gave him a bit of a face, she seemed to recall his certain prejudice against windows. He gave her a look that told her he'd heard her and quickly picked up her sandwich. She knew he was right, she just didn't want to hear it again.

He gave her a small shake of his head before turning away to clean the cauldron that he'd nearly ruined.

The clock chimed softly, indicating that it was 8 o'clock. Hermione turned glancing at it before setting down her half-finished sandwich.

"Does this mean I can brew potions?" She asked innocently licking up a bit of sauce from the corner of her lip.

"Maybe." He really didn't want her or anyone touching his equipment. He started to scrub the bottom of the cauldron as he thought of what to do.

Hermione smiled, it wasn't an outright no, she leaned back reclaiming her sandwich. Her eyes lazily rolled around the room before finally landing back on him, noticing he'd rolled up the sleeves of his coat and shirt. Every once and a while he would turn far enough and she was able to see a sort of discolored scar on his arm. She absently scratched the one on her arm as she leaned trying to see what it was.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked her hands coming up to cover her mouth. His frock coat and dress shirt had suddenly vanished! Eyes wide she couldn't stop them from wandering all over his exposed skin. He was like a marble statue! The only difference being the large scars that swept over his back and around his ribs discoloring his alabaster skin. His waist was lean and there didn't seem to be an extra inch of skin anywhere. How old was he again? It was then, she noticed, he wasn't moving. _Oh, shite._ Hermione turned and all but fell out of her chair, half crawling, she fled; a fumbled apology falling from her lips as she escaped into the sitting room a blush creeping all the way down her neck.

Snape remained where he was, his blood pressure had skyrocketed to near stroke-like levels. He counted to ten using that time to imagine all sorts of ways he could lock the girl up in her room until he could finally be rid of her. At his final count, he pulled his hands from the soapy water and dried them as calmly as he could. He knew he'd have to pass by the sitting room to reach the stairs. He just hoped for the girl's sake that she was hidden away from his line of vision.

Hermione was trembling with fear and embarrassment. She could hear his heavy steps coming closer and pressed farther back in his chair. When she heard his steps land on the stairs she very cautiously peeked over the back, her curiosity having won out. Her large eyes watched the muscles of his back flex as he went up. It was definitely not a bad view, her mind cooed as he disappeared from sight. She smirked recalling the little dimples near his tailbone before sinking back into the chair. She was in _so_ much trouble.

Snape ripped open his closet pulling out a fresh shirt and coat, charming them to resist vanishing charms, a spell he hadn't needed since his own Hogwarts days. As an afterthought, he charmed his trousers as well. The logical side of his mind was trying to remind him that the girl hadn't meant to do it. That her reaction to his nakedness had been one of embarrassment. His dark side was still trying to come up with ways to get her back for her carelessness.

As he returned, his logical side had thankfully taken over, he gave the sitting room a glance and let out a noise akin to a bull preparing to charge before turning back into the kitchen. Let her stew in her mishap, it was a balance between the two halves, at least one he wouldn't have to explain away blood stains for.

Hermione sat stock still as she heard him come back down not even daring to breathe. She winced at his very convincing bull impression, remaining a stone until she heard him moving about in the kitchen. She curled her lips in, looking down at her traitorous hands.

She had gone from one emotional spectrum all the way through to the other in just a matter of hours. Her brain was still lagging behind and it gave her a bit of a headache. She sat on her hands trying to concentrate on staying calm. She'd already seen what she could do when she was thinking too hard and when her curiosity grew too strong. She wasn't very eager to find out what happened when she got upset.

Snape used his aggression to get his cauldron spotlessly clean. His arms ached from the force of his scrubbing but he was satisfied with the results. He was finally coming down from his embarrassment and glanced at the wall between the two rooms. The clock on the wall chimed 9:00 and he finished putting away the cauldron.

He noticed she'd not finished her dinner and frowned, he didn't like the idea of starving her to death. The image of her near skeleton appearance when she'd first arrived was still a very unpleasant memory. He groaned lowly at his weak nature and turned toward the icebox. He pulled out an apple, cutting and coring it with a wave of his hand; he added the slices to the plate before picking it up. He'd have to face her eventually, he might as well do it with an offering of food. He came into the sitting area happy to see everything was still in its proper place. He rounded his chair and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but they were moving, her hands wrapped around her knees as she focused on whatever it was she was doing.

"Out." He drew the word long, his tone firm but not angry.

He smirked as she quickly vacated his chair, she stood out of his way brushing her palms against her jeans as she fidgeted. He took his chair calmly, his face completely blank. Without so much as a glance at her, he sat the plate on the table to the side.

"Eat." He pulled his hand away, folding it into his lap and finally, turned his eyes up at her a brow raised. She looked confused at his tone before cautiously picking up the plate. She kept her eyes on him as she backed herself into the lounge sitting down slowly. She noticed the addition and picked up an apple slice, she watched him closely before bringing it under her nose as if checking for something.

He let out a soft snort, "If I wanted to poison you. You'd never smell it." His lips curled just a bit as her eyes widened.

Hermione blinked dumbly for a few seconds before taking a cautionary bite. Was he joking with her? There was no way. Not after what she'd done. She tore her eyes away as the sweet taste of the apple garnered her attentions. Death by apple, she mused internally, how cliche. She swallowed down the piece, her stomach contently rumbling at its new addition. She glanced over at him again before pulling her legs up onto the lounge crossing them so she could place the plate into her lap. She was trying to figure him out. She was careful not to put too much focus on it as she picked up another slice slipping it completely in her mouth. She felt a small ping against her consciousness like someone had tossed a ping-pong ball against a wall. She blinked and let her mind round on it. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly able to hear his thoughts. Not just the ones he would send to her occasionally, but his entire dialogue. This was new, she had heard him speak to her before, but mostly she could just _feel_ his words, she'd never heard him in _his_ mind talking to himself before. She slowly brought another piece to her mouth as she listened in.

Most of his inner dialogue centered around what to do with her and her new magical prowess, the other bits were mulling over what to do with the spell she had finished for him. She paused at that thought. She had solved the problem? She was a bit shocked to hear that. She didn't even think her solution held any merit. She was relieved to find that he thought it might be worth giving a try. A third thought was a bit farther away, barely given any attention. She took another slow bite as she tried to figure out just what it was without getting caught. Did he know she could hear him? She glanced at his face that was staring into the fireplace. He didn't appear to. She swallowed down her bite and tiptoed out, she tried to imagine the boundary between them coming up like a large wall. It seemed to work as his inner thoughts started to fade out.

Severus had felt something lightly brushing against his mind but ignored it. He kept an eye on the girl quietly eating her food. She appeared to just be sitting there, but he was sure there was something more to her intense stare. He decided to let it go, turning his gaze to the fireplace. He had to come up with a reasonable plan of action. She would finish her food soon and there would be nothing to fill that persistent mouth of hers. He shifted in his chair, a small strand of hair floated in front of his eyes catching his attention. He pulled it slowly from the fabric looking at it with a small frown. He dropped it away to the floor resting his chin on the back of his hand. He could still feel her eyes on him and it left him uneasy. He crossed his legs and sat up just a bit straighter. A plan. He needed a plan.

Hermione was just taking the last few bites of her sandwich when he startled her by standing abruptly. She licked her lips slowly, watching him curiously. The insufferable man in black moved over to his bookshelf running his fingers over the titles until he pulled out a most curious one with a pink cover. Hermione took the last bite of her sandwich setting the plate aside. She held her ankles to keep from rushing over to see what he had. She straightened when he looked at her. Swallowing uncomfortably, she watched him size her up before snapping the book shut.

"Wha-"

"Stay." His raised hand cut off her question and he turned leaving the sitting area.

She watched him leave, brows furrowed with indignity. Finally, she recognized what had been bothering her about his tone. _I'm not a puppy to be trained!_ She noticed the books on the shelves trembling and tried to quickly quiet her mind again. She vowed to revisit the topic at a safer time.

Severus turned out of the sitting room going towards the entrance way. He turned into a small doorway and reached up turning on a small lantern at the ceiling. The room glowed softly and he turned his eyes towards the door at the far wall. He had never used the room, as it was where he'd moved all the personal artifacts of the home he'd currently taken possession of were. He supposed the room was actually supposed to be a study, but as it held no fireplace Severus found that it was too cold in the winter to stay in and decided to make the sitting area his all-purpose room. He moved down the small aisle he had made and pulled open a closet door. He had found a bit of valuables in the home during his initial sweep. He didn't really care for shiny objects himself but he felt as though he shouldn't destroy them. After all, they weren't his. He sighed heavily through his nose as he shuffled through a few boxes, he opened a few but found they didn't suit his purpose and pushed them back. He let out a low growl and shut the closet. He'd have to make it through the night. He came back in, surprised that she had actually listened to him and set the book on a nearby shelf.

"Miss Granger, would you like to take a bath?" He turned slowly his eyes snapping to her back; she had turned away from his chair, she definitely moved but she never sat that direction.

"Miss Granger?" He narrowed his eyes a bit coming closer.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"Not really..." She dragged herself around to face him looking awfully guilty for something.

"Well, I would very much like a shower, however, given your current condition, I would feel much safer if you would come upstairs with me." He offered his hand out for her to take, trying to peek into her mind to see what she'd done, he was a bit surprised to find a small wall between them and sharply looked to the girls face trying to catch her eyes.

"What, exactly, have you been doing in your meditative silence?" He drawled pulling back his hand.

She bit her lip a bit and looked to the side before softly mumbling, "Trying to get into the vault..." She wiped at her nose hastily and it was then he noticed a small droplet on her sweater.

He frowned and resisted the urge to shake some sense into her. He instead, pinched the bridge of his nose, his teeth were going to disappear at the rate he was grinding them. He let out a slow breath falling back into his professor like persona. It always got the best reaction when he needed her to do something.

"Stand up," He leaned down and with careful control, took a gentle hold of her arm. He waited for her to acquiesce before guiding her toward the stairs. "Up the stairs." He continued his instruction watching her take the steps with almost natural ease. When they got to the landing he gave her a gentle push leading her into her room. He led her to the rocking chair, "Sit down." She made no protest her head having hung down with shame. He pulled his hand back and leaned down on his knee to catch her eyes, "Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to do anything magical, mental or otherwise until you have a wand." His finger was pointed at her nose, "I will not have all my efforts wasted because you couldn't keep yourself controlled."

She raised her eyes to his and slowly nodded her head.

"Can I trust you to do this?"

Her eyes widened a bit at the weight of his words. She took a slow breath, "Yes, you can trust me."

She would have sworn that his eyes could pierce straight through her soul at that very moment. She tilted her head back as he stood.

"I'm going to shower, you are going to get ready for bed and go to sleep. You may not feel fatigued now but it will pass. You have a very long day tomorrow. I suggest, you don't waste this reprieve. "

He didn't wait for her answer turning on his heel he flicked his hand to her bathroom door the lock thunking heavily into place before he swung her door shut a little harder than necessary.

It took him no time at all to shower and prepare himself for bed. He kept the connection between them open listening to her settle down for sleep. She hadn't been happy with his tone. She was, however, abiding by his request to keep herself controlled. She had started a small monologue inside her head, simply reciting the alphabet and the longest word she could think of to go with each letter. It was dry and boring but it kept the other thoughts at bay as he felt her start to relax into sleep.

Severus himself was just starting to get into his pajamas as he pulled back from her mind. Satisfied that she had done what he had asked he pulled on his night clothes, happy for once, to get a chance to actually put them on. He was so dreadfully tired of sleeping in his frock coat. He glanced toward the window noticing the moon was starting to rise before pushing himself into bed. He looked towards the bathroom door shutting and locking it with a flick of his hand before he let out a deep breath settling down onto his back trying to let his own mind wind down from the day. As the night waned on, Severus had moved onto his back. His mind having run in circles well into the late hours of the night.

Now, the beginning hours of the new day found him blissfully resting. His head turned into the hand on his pillow the other stretched out into the empty space beside him. The waning moon shone over his form, the blanket having been kicked down to his waist allowing the soft light contrast his pale skin against the dark grey of his shirt. He was languidly falling down into a dream, the world forming gradually around him.

 _He was walking the halls of Hogwarts, his heavy teaching robes fluttering dramatically behind him as he searched for students out of bed. He silently turned a corner when a flash of long summer brown hair fluttered by just around the next bend. He smiled to himself as he thought about the perfect punishment, quickening his pace hoping to catch the little Gryffindor doing something even more infracting._ _As he rounded the corner he came to a halt._

 _The corridor had suddenly flared to life, a long trail of blood painted the floor, his eyes followed the trail that disappeared around the far end._

 _A large fire roared up behind him accompanied by the most agonizing scream his ears had ever heard. It echoed off the stone as if it came from all around him. He turned, his heart rising in his throat._

 _He ran, following the trail of blood, every sconce he passed grew and spread down the walls as if chasing him. As he turned the final corner he skidded to a stop in a pool of blood. His eyes went wide._

 _"Lily?" He gasped staring at the ghost of the woman._

 _"Oh, Severus..." She looked at him so sadly, it hurt. It hurt so much, the disappointment in her eyes ran his blood cold._

 _"Lily..." He tried to beg for her forgiveness, anything to see her beautiful smile again._ _The woman just lowered her head, slowly floating aside._

 _His breath left his body._ _Hermione laid at the feet of Lily's ghostly form. Her body horribly twisted, back torn asunder; her school uniform had turned into a once beautiful white dress, now stained with his failure._ _He fell to his knees, unable to approach. He looked up at Lily, begging her to do something, anything._

 _"I can't..." She whispered softly looking at him so kindly._ _"Only you can save her Severus...she needs... **you...** "_

 _"But how...how can I?" His voice felt so foreign to his own ears._ _"I can't...I..." He held his head in his hands a powerful pain running through his chest. "I don't...I don't know how..."_

 _"You have all the pieces..." Lily had come closer now, her ethereal form leaning down over his._

 _He shook his head looking up at her his face so broken by confusion._

 _"There is only one more piece..." Her fingertips lightly touching his heart, "Let go, sweetheart..."_

 _"I...I can't..."_

 _"Let go..."_

Snape jerked awake, his eyes wide. His hand brushed against something warm and wet on his face. Tears? He blinked his vision into focus as his heart slowly started to come down. It was then he noticed how heavy he felt. The hand that had brushed his face slowly lowered down, twitching slightly from the feeling of soft hair that most certainly wasn't his own. His head jerked up and he blinked through the moonlit darkness.

Hermione lay partially over him. Her head resting on his chest over his heart, her relaxed hand, resting over the other side of his chest. The entire length of her body was pressing against him. He could feel her hip pressing just under his own, her leg was bent over his, her thigh pushing up into something most uncomfortably. He hissed and very hesitantly lowered his hand, it jumped when it met her bare thigh. His mind ground to a halt and he lifted his head more checking that they were clothed.

He was still wearing his pants and tank top and a second look over the girl relieved him, she was wearing a t-shirt, that hung loose, his finger lifted just a bit and he let out a breath when the fabric of her shorts met his finger.

Reassured, he continued with his original plan very gently pushing her leg away from his precious bits letting out a sigh of relief as the girl didn't so much as breathe out of sync from the movement.

His brain was very much awake now as he wondered just how the _hell_ the girl had managed to get into his rooms again. His eyes moved to his door, it was closed. He turned his head carefully toward the bathroom door; it too was closed the lock still in place. He pursed his lips looking down at her again. Had he called her to him? It didn't seem possible. He'd never known anyone to be able to summon someone else and actually force their physical form to them. He thought back to his dream, had she come to him? Had Lily...brought her to him?

His brain felt fuzzy all of a sudden, the rise and fall of her chest mirroring his became too much to ignore. He let his head fall back, the arm that had been by his head came down and, as if lead by another, rest over top of Hermione's. Long fingers curled under keeping it in his hold. Snape twitched slightly as the fuzziness grew and his other arm came down around her back securing her place at his side.

His last conscious thought before he fell under was of Lily's beautiful smile and her soft words, " _She needs, **you..."**_

Late night gracefully turned into morning. Snape woke at first light, his body felt more refreshed than it ever had. The feeling of being truly rested and relaxed had been a long chased after feeling. He turned his head slowly blinking into the orange light. His hands moved next, his brain lazily reminded him that he was most certainly not alone. He lifted his head looking down at the woman who hadn't moved an inch during their rest. His fingertips tenderly brushed a bit of hair from her temple before he reminded himself exactly who he was touching. His hand jumped back as if burned, _he was her teacher._ _**Was**..._ Another voice interjected into his internal struggle.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes again. _She wasn't a child, she was a grown woman. He was her caretaker,_ he argued; the voice changed and his breath hitched, _She needs you..._ He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes looking down at her peaceful face. Needed him...who in their right mind ever needed him? He pushed the voices away and slowly started to move. The woman against him let out a soft noise of protest curling her hand under her chin.

Severus moved exceptionally slow as he slid his body from under hers, another soft whine for his trouble, he could tell she was starting to wake and grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and pressed it into her searching hand. He held his breath, half hunched over the edge as if he were facing down a dragon and waited for her to accept his replacement.

Hermione drew herself up into a ball against the pillow, wrapping her arms around it tightly; she pulled it under her chin nuzzling her cheek into it before settling back down.

He let out a slow breath standing fully on the floor. He then pulled the blanket that had fallen away, up to her shoulder shielding her from the chill. He went still at her sigh before deeming her completely out again. He turned away, silently opening his closet, he gave a backward glance before taking his clothing into the bathroom with him.

He felt substantially safer as he layered himself up, he went through his morning routine without interruption and was just starting towards the door when he heard her.

"Severus...?"

He turned sharply at the groaned usage of his name. His brows furrowed, he quickly realized she was still asleep. Her body had curled up even tighter. Her face was pinched with fear as the images moved through her mind.

"Please...Severus..."

His body turned, she sounded as if she was pleading. Curious he moved a bit closer.

"I...you...please...can't...all alone..." Her words were heavily slurred but he could make them out clearly enough.

"I'm here..." He whispered into her ear, it was the only thing he could think of to do.

He was taken back to what felt so long ago, to the feeling of her weighted broken body against his own. He looked at a loss of what to do before he decided to follow the tiny voice inside instructions. His hand came up to rest at the back of her head, his fingers gently threading through the sleep tousled curls. He watched with fascination as the worry on her face started to melt away.

It was so simple. He looked to his hand that usually was restricted and controlled beyond measure moving so effortlessly against her hair. A simple touch had calmed the most dangerous of storms. He would never have believed it possible, even with his own eyes, he felt unsure. Still, he continued until her pleading died away and her body relaxed once more.

His face held a wide variety of emotions as his hand continued its gentle path. He just couldn't understand, how could he have affected the girl that much, in such a short amount of time. Part of him knew that this new reality would fall away when they defeated the creature inside. When the vault would open and she would be reminded of who she truly was. He felt torn between allowing himself this brief moment of reprieve from the pain that had become his entire waking and sleeping reality. Another part of him asked if they were to fail, would he be able to let her go knowing the pain he had caused by denying her these small comforts.

His own heart ached as he tried to make a choice, a choice, between what was right and what was easy. He took in a deep breath, all his life he had been pushed to the edge of that very question. Nearly every time he had found himself making wrong choice, after wrong choice. His heart knew what his mind refused to acknowledge. Slowly, he pulled his hand from her hair.

He looked down at her sleeping form, his mind going silent as the smallest voice whispered out from his heart. He pursed his lips, his face going tight as he made his decision.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus leaned down, gently pulling the pillow from her tight grasp. Her arms moved out searchingly but he guided them closer to her form. He gave the blanket a sharp tug pulling it from under the mattress. Hermione started to turn onto her back, her eye lids fluttering briefly before he wrapped the blanket tighter around her. His arm moved under her wrapped frame and slowly drew her up. Her head rested just under his chin as he pulled her legs up next. Wrapped in his overly large blanket he straightened himself up holding her close to his chest. He flicked his fingers to his door opening it silently. With another small shift so as not to trip in the blanket he made for the stairs.

He made it to the living room without incident, the girl, woman; in his arms remained peacefully unaware of the change of scenery as he moved to his chair. He paused before deciding the lounge was more suitable. He sat down slowly, he hadn't the faintest of idea on what he was doing. His eyes searching into the heavens, looking for any sort of resolution.

Everything inside him was screaming at him to stop, that it would only lead to more pain, that everything he was doing was just destined to end in his inevitable failure. He closed his eyes, the voices in his mind were so loud, so disorienting. His hold unconsciously grew stronger as he tried to push them all away. He shook his head trying to clear away his insecurities. His vision blurred as he looked into her face. Wrapped up in his blanket, so safe, so warm and completely protected from everything. He knew it wouldn't last, it never did, something was bound to take this moment from her. From him.

 _He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He was a coward._ Through and through, a coward. His lament rolled down his cheek and he grimaced. After all he had done, after all he had promised to do. He couldn't, it wasn't who he was.

The idea of what he could be was more terrifying than what he had been. More than anything he had ever done. More than any dark deed he had ever performed. It all paled in comparison to what he **could** be. What he could _choose_. He had no master now, no one to place the blame upon. He was his own man. His life was in his own hands. The choices he would make, were fully and truly, his own.

He let out a slow breath bringing his head back down. It was like he was seeing her completely a new. Her young face had gone, leaving behind the features of a woman. The soft lines of age were so clear now around her eyes and along her jaw. Not wrinkles no, but the lines that came with the passing of one part of your life to the next. As one came fully into their own. He couldn't recall her younger visage any longer.

Gently, he pushed away the blanket from her face tucking it behind her head then, with great care, pulled her hair from the confines watching it curl and bounce against gravity. It had tamed, in time, the frizz and inexperience of youth had gone, leaving behind a lighter mass of beautiful tendrils. How had he never noticed? How had he been so blind?

Snape tightened his jaw, his hand followed the fold parting more; the vein in her neck pulsed against the back of his exploring fingers. They didn't linger as his eye caught sight of her hand. It was small but strong. Her fingers flexed in her sleep and he watched the veins move on the back. His finger lightly traced the ridge watching with rapt attention as her fingers sought his own, a gentle smile growing on her lips, he pulled back not wanting to disturb her.

Hermione turned and wiggled her legs before managing to get herself onto her side. It was a very awkward position for the both of them. Severus knew it wouldn't be best to remain as they were and with a small effort, lifted her from his lap resting her on the back of the lounge. He hissed slightly as she pushed against his lap while she rearranged her position.

The young woman let out a deep sigh wrapping the blanket up under her nose. Her legs stretched out pushing her companion from the lounge. She wiggled and fidgeted until her legs came from under the blanket, stretching in her sleep before curling her toes against the cool air and pulled them back close and under the warmth.

Severus watched unaware of the small smile that had grown over his lips. He left her to rest moving to the kitchen to find the two-way parchment and brew some coffee.

Hermione was floating on a warm cloud. It was a most heavenly feeling, she never wanted to leave. All her worries, all her struggles, were gone in that blissful moment. As her mind slipped away into the real world she found that she was similarly wrapped in something very soft. She opened her eyes, gradually adjusting to the light that came into focus around her. She could hear voices, low and calm somewhere off behind her. Untangling her arms from the blanket that was wrapped with care around her; she reached over her head arching back with a very impressive cat like mewl. Her joints popping and settling into place. She blinked her vision clear as she realized she was no longer in the stale white room that had become her place to rest. Pushing herself up slowly, she realized she was downstairs in the sitting room. Her fingers curled in the blanket that had held her. She instantly noticed that it wasn't her own.

Hermione lifted herself up, her mind focusing in on the voices, the deep baritone of one, instantly revealed where the owner of the blanket had gone. She had so many questions and curiosities; she hastily pushed them back for fear that they would unleash something she wasn't prepared for. With re-established care, she extracted herself from the lounge mindfully pulling the blanket from the floor. Flexing her toes against the warm wood, she drew herself up expecting her legs to protest. She looked down in shock as they supported her as they should. She gave them an experimental wiggle lifting one then the other watching the muscles flex effortlessly. She smiled to herself and took a step. It felt as it should. A happiness welled up inside. Turning her attention to the kitchen she walked with her hands out just in case this was some sort of cruel dream, that she would wake and find herself unable to even lift a hand.

The occupants of the kitchen all fell silent as she stepped into the frame. She swallowed as if she had crashed some secret party when arms came around her in a gentle hug.

"It's so good to see you up and about my dear." Minerva cooed smiling down at the stunned woman. "How do you feel?"

Hermione gave her a gentle smile but her eyes sought another. She found him standing in the dark corner, arms crossed, a look if extreme disinterest on his face. Though, when their eyes met she would have bet her own life that she saw a kindness that she hadn't seen before.

"Much better," She turned her head away to address the elder properly, "Wonderful actually..." She allowed herself to be guided into a chair before turning her eyes on a man she couldn't recall ever seeing before.

"This is Mr. Ollivander, he has graciously come to see to the replacement of your wand."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she shook the man's offered hand.

"A pleasure, a true pleasure. Why I do so very much remember you not so long ago coming to my shop. Yes. " He rambled.

Hermione blushed as she tried to hide the fact she had no memory of him. She gave him a soft thank you folding her hands into her lap, feeling suddenly exceptionally under-dressed for the occasion.

"Now then, " He pulled a series of long boxes from his bag before letting it fall back onto the floor. He hummed idly to himself as he tried to decide which wand to give her first.

Hermione took the time to let her eyes wander back over to the man in the corner. She could sense that he was just as eager to see the result as she was. His eyes paid close attention to the man shuffling through the boxes on the table. She felt Minerva come to her side, a comforting hand coming to rest on her shoulder as Mr. Ollivander finally pulled a wand from a box.

"Ah, Holly, 10 and 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring core." He offered it out with a soft smile.

Hermione swallowed nervously as she wrapped her fingers around it. She felt a surge of power run through her entire frame before the wand grew scalding hot. She gasped and dropped it onto the table pulling back to check her hand for burns.

"Curious..." The man mumbled pulling the wand back into the box.

Hermione frowned softly, the hand on her shoulder tightened.

Olivander pushed a few boxes to the side before opening another, "Aspen wood, 11 inches, Thunderbird tail feather core."

Minerva drew in a breath as she watched the girl reach for it.

Mr. Olivander watched in rapt attention, "Give it a wave." He said encouragingly.

Hermione did as instructed gasping as the wand flew out of her hand, like a bullet, straight through the back window. Her eyes went wide as she marveled at the precise hole it left behind.

"Nope, definitely not." He shook his head pushing another two boxes aside. His hand lingered over one, turning his head towards the man in the corner; he too, had been very difficult to find a wand for. He glanced between the two of them before leaning down reaching into his bag.

"I wonder..." He slowly pulled out a new box. It was beautifully imprinted, a deep burgundy with a black silk cloth wrapped around the middle. It looked most regal as he set it carefully on the table before pulling it open. The Beech wand was long nearly, 12 inches, it was almost identical to Snape's own aside from the color, it held no embellishments, the wood shining beautifully on its own it was long and blunt at the tip. He glanced to Severus as he felt the two wands start to hum a soft tune only he was privy to. "Fascinating..."

Hermione looked about ready to give up on the entire ordeal when her eyes took in the beautiful wand held in the elder's hand. She instantly felt a strong pull inside her core and with no hesitation wrapped her fingers around it.

She felt a surge like never before; she could feel her magic sinking into the ivory wood, pooling and settling into place. The wand gave a soft beacon like glow and Hermione smiled proudly. Her eyes shifted, as a light called back from the corner.

Snape tilted his head down, brow furrowed, he pulled his own blackthorn wand from his sleeve turning it slowly watching the glowing light pulse at the tip.

Ollivander just smirked leaving the empty box as he started to put away the others.

"What core is it?" Minerva asked softly watching with great fascination but also a deep trepidation as the two wands called out to each other.

"Rougarou hair," Snape answered before Ollivander. He looked to Minerva expecting her judgment.

Minerva licked her lips but said nothing looking down at Hermione; her hand slowly pulling away from her shoulder. "How...how does it feel Hermione?" She was cautious but pulled up her Gryffindor courage at the end.

"Perfect..." She breathed pointing the wand over Olivander's shoulder. She silently called back the wand that had landed in the garden. It came back swiftly and with such precision that it fit back through the hole it had made on its departure. She caught it with a snap in her other hand, looking at it for only a brief moment before holding it out for Mr. Ollivander to take.

"Remarkable." he murmured with a smile.

Hermione gave it one more curling flick sealing the hole in the window effortlessly before gingerly lowering it down to the table. She didn't have any recollection of spells but it appeared she didn't need words to command her will.

Snape watched her from the corner of his eye, an odd sort of pride at her effortless movements. He slid his own wand back up his sleeve feeling it pulse against his vein.

"Right then. Shall there be anything else?" Ollivander said politely coming to his feet setting his bag on the table.

"No...I believe that will be all, I'll see you back home..." Minerva was still trying to process what she had just witnessed. She gave a small smile and nod to Hermione before leading the man toward the back door.

Severus waited until they had gone before coming out of the corner. "Breakfast?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle as the tension of the room swept away. She smiled brightly at the man running a relieved hand through her messy hair, "Please." She had wanted to talk to him, ask him how she had gotten downstairs and even more how she had ended up wrapped in his blanket. However, she suddenly found that none of that mattered to her. She felt calm, her mind a neatly organized catalog, her heart told her what her mind suspected and she wasn't about to ruin a good thing.

After a silent but pleasant breakfast, Hermione felt eager to test her new skills. She fidgeted in her chair her eyes flicking between Snape, who was reading their notes, and the wand.

He looked up at her over the papers, a frown on his lips before he rolled his eyes back down. "Take the stairs slowly, dress and then you may attempt to redecorate your room. When you're finished meet me in the sitting room."

Hermione jumped up with a bright smile, "Thank you!" It was the most freedom she had had since her waking. She was so excited she was almost vibrating. She picked up the wand from the table and turned out of the kitchen.

He watched her bounce away, a small smirk growing on his lips. _ _Interesting, indeed__ _._ He had been more than prepared for a long drawn out, emotionally draining, conversation that morning. He had been exceedingly relieved to find that she hadn't questioned anything about her morning. Though now, a new feeling was starting to grow in his stomach. He sat down the papers glaring straight ahead _._ _ _Why hadn't she questioned him?__

Hermione felt drunk with power as she finished the stairs, a bit winded but otherwise alright, she turned to her room pulling open the door. She looked around the sterile space then down at the wand that thrummed in her palm.

She turned it's tip towards the dresser and narrowed her eyes focusing on what she wanted. The drawer trembled before slowly drawing open. She smiled to herself before coming over, she set the wand gently against the top as she dug through her clothes. She pulled out a new pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and nice cream colored sweater. She set them out over the bed before going back for her wand. She'd taken two steps before the wand shot back into her hand. She blinked and slowly looked down at it. __Nice.__

Severus listened to her movements overhead, trying to forget what he had gone through that morning. The young woman seemed to be much happier, a fact that made him feel only slightly better. He sighed through his nose as he gathered up their notes continuing on with his original plans.

Keeping an ear out, he got to work on creating a nice study space in the sitting room. He sighed heavily through his nose as he looked at the blanket from his bed messily folded up on the lounge. He sat down their notes in his chair and moved over shaking it out. He folded it with practiced ease before setting it at the foot, he'd take it up later.

He turned to his small side table and gave his wrist flick before dragging his wand through the air. The table rose and expanded leaving plenty of room for two people to make use of it. He levitated it to the center of the room pulling both chairs to either side of it.

* * *

Minerva sat sipping her tea slowly, she smiled softly at Molly over the rim before setting it down on the well-worn table. She looked up as Ron then Harry burst into the room their faces filled with a mixture of worry and excitement. She gave them each a soft smile waving her hand for them to take a seat. Ginny came in last, a sleeping Ablus on her hip before taking the seat next to her husband.

"I have news, I am happy to share with you."

Both boys straightened in their chairs. "Is she healed?"

"She's coming home?"

"She can stay here with me at the burrow!"

Minerva put her hand up to quiet their ramblings. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves. Miss Granger still has a long road to recovery." She leveled her gaze at the two of them. "Miss Granger's magic has returned and from what I can tell and from what Severus assures me, it has come back in full force." Harry looked a bit confused but remained quiet. He didn't know one's magic could come and go like that. "She has even claimed a new wand." She said shifting a bit in her chair. Molly noticed the elder woman's hesitation.

"What is it made of Minerva?" Molly rested her arms on the table, sensing a tension growing in the room.

"Beech wood, 11 3/4 inches," Minerva paused slowly rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Rougarou hair core."

Molly couldn't hold back the gasp and covered her lips with her hand, "I didn't think they made wands like that anymore."

"Ollivander said it wasn't one of his own creations."

"But surely it wasn't made by..."

"He said it wasn't. He was also quite certain it was the best fit for her."

"But Minerva."

"I know."

Harry just looked confused, "What's the big problem?" He asked innocently looking between the two of them.

Molly and Minerva both shared a glance before Molly lowered her head letting the elder explain, "Wands of recent years have three cores," She held up three fingers ticking them off as she spoke, "Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair and Dragonheart string." She waited for them to digest that before carrying on, "Of course a variety of woods have been used for many years, but it is very rare for a wand made of Beech to be chosen. It's a rather difficult wand wood to master, it doesn't do well with narrow-minded or inexperienced individuals." She took a small breath, "I suppose it's not so surprising as Miss Granger has always shown knowledge and understanding beyond her years."

Molly nodded her head looking down into her tea cup.

"But," Minerva continued her brow a bit morose, "Rougarou core hasn't been used in wands for at least half a century. At least not in this part of the world." She swallowed a bit taking a breath,"It has...a certain proclivity towards dark magic." Minerva let those words sink in a bit, "It's also extremely powerful at charms and enchantments. But that combination..."

"A warrior's wand that is," Molly nodded her head bringing the back of her hand to her lips, "It will be a most powerful wand if she's able to control it properly." She nodded her head," If not..." Minerva and Molly nodded to each other before looking down at their tea.

Harry felt the tension rising in his shoulders, "What did Snape have to say about it?" He asked cautiously.

Minerva blinked a bit at the question before letting out a deep breath, "His core is the same." She didn't want to say it, but perhaps it needed to be said. No one had known what his wand core had been, if Dumbledore had known he didn't share the secret.

"So you're saying that Snape and Hermione have the same wand core's now?" Ron's voice rose with his temper.

"Ronald." His mother warned a little too late.

"No! This is bollocks!" He pushed himself up, "How the hell does that even happen!?" He held his hand out, "The last any of us knew, Hermione was a kind, good natured person. Not someone teetering on the edge of the dark arts!"

"Ron." Harry gave his shirt a pull trying to bring him back into his chair.

"No Harry! Her wand was a Holly, Dragon heartstring before all this mess started! You couldn't get more in the light than that!"

"Mister Weasely need I remind you that this is the very man who has done more good for her in the past two weeks than an entire team of healers at St. Mungo's had in five years?" Minerva's own temper was rising.

"So what! He's done something to her! I know it." He snarled at both Harry and Minerva, "Something dark." He spat turning and stomping from the room.

Molly rubbed her brow with a heavy sigh, even she was at a loss over how to help her son move on from the fantasy he had created.

* * *

Hermione leaned cautiously over the cauldron Snape was completely focused on. She lingered, watching the colors change slowly before looking back down at her notes, "Three-quarters counter-clockwise..." She looked to the clock, "Now."

Snape did as she instructed. It was an odd sort of role reversal, but as he had decided he didn't want her touching his things, he offered her the job of making sure it was done to the specifications that both she and he had come to an agreement on. It was a very tricky potion to start, they had already ruined 6 batches. The first 3 were entirely his fault as he hadn't been too keen on taking instructions, even if they were his own, and had tried to tweak the potion mid process. As luck would have it, the entire time for a properly brewed potion took just over an hour. They were just nearing the hour mark and his concentration had reached near meditative levels, his focus solely on the liquid gradually changing before him and the soft hum of her voice.

"And...now the final ingredient." She took a breath slowly slipping the small vial of her blood into his hand.

"Three drops." She released it slowly taking a small step back subconsciously rubbing the pricked finger they had drawn the blood from. This had been where the last three potions had gone wrong.

Severus had switched to a silver dropper, it was more precise and it kept the magic in the blood contained until it was needed. He released the first drop holding his breath, then the second and the final. The liquid in the cauldron was starting to turn on its own and he slowly put down the vial and dropper. He felt Hermione press against his side as she too watched.

The potion which had been a mixture of light blue and yellow slowly started to turn a deep midnight blue with little spots of the remains shimmering out like stars. It was definitely the most visually appealing potion he had ever brewed.

"It looks like the cosmos..." Hermione whispered against his arm. She bit her lip as the colors stopped their slow swirl.

Severus reached under turning off the burner. They'd done it. He let out a slow even breath.

"How long before decanting?"

"2 Minutes..." Hermione blinked out of her amazement pulling away again to look at their notes, "Then the potion has a usage time of...44 minutes."

Severus hummed stepping back to prepare the decanter. Hermione watched him idly, her eyes drawn back to the potion as it continued to settle.

Eventually, they both settled on watching the clock tick down to the very last second. This was it, this was what would hopefully help bring them one step closer.

As soon as the second hand clicked into place Severus moved, he poured the small potion into the decanter letting it start the process. They both shared a knowing glance as the potion started to settle into place. Hermione's eyes shone with excitement and accomplishment, while Severus' held trepidation and concern.

At the final timer, they settled in the sitting room, Hermione held the potion with trembling fingers watching the colors swirl in and out against her touch.

"Tell me again what I'm supposed to feel." Her Gryffindor bravado had gotten her so far. She wasn't stupid, she knew what the potion was designed to do. She just lacked all confidence in her plan to use it.

Severus slowly came around to sit at the edge of his chair. "You're the one who came up with it."

"I know that." She snapped, wincing from her tone, "I'm not a potions master though, am I?" She reigned herself in looking softly into his eyes. She needed his reassurance, now more than ever.

Snape bristled lightly from her attitude about to snap straight back when her eyes met his. He let his retort die with a controlled breath, "It will create a wall, between you and the vault. An occlusion shield around only you. " He turned his eyes to the bottle, "It will protect you from any attacks thrown at you inside your mind, for 44 minutes."

"And... we're just going to test it...not open the vault..." Her voice wavered just a bit as she tried to contain herself.

"Correct. I will attempt to enter your mind and come to you. You shouldn't feel anything..." He wasn't so sure about the last bit but he was quite sure she knew that already with the way she was stalling.

Hermione swallowed down her nerves as she shifted to lay back on the lounge. She shuffled up the back so she was sitting up at the proper angle. She took a deep breath her hand reaching out for his.

Snape looked down at the hand he had so closely examined just hours ago, his own twitched to meet it before he finally allowed himself to take her hand. Her palm was soft and smooth against his own. A soft pulse ran between them and he turned his eyes back to hers. With a brave smile in his direction she slowly tipped back the potion. They had divided it into two halves just in case it was viable and they could move onto testing their next theory.

He watched closely feeling her hand tighten around his as she drank it down. She made a very disgusted face and he leaned forward taking the empty vial slipping it into his pocket. Their eyes met for a long 10 seconds before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

He sat up straighter, his breath grating against his ears as he counted, it needed time to work, approximately 23 seconds by their calculations. His eyes never left her face as he waited. On the final count he wasted no time pushing into her mind.

The space in which he stood was an odd array of light and darkness. They swirled around him as if fighting for control over the space. He turned carefully on his heel as he tried to find where she had gone.

He recalled her notes on her perceived layout of the space and started to count the rows before turning to his left following down the long columns of empty shelves. It didn't take long to come to the swath of destruction that stood before the vault. He cautiously moved out of the protection of the shelves. The light was even brighter now and he had to put up his hand to try and see, he could make out a large dome as his body adjusted to the change. He lowered his hand taking a small step closer. The dome was tall and at least two aisles wide in every direction. He could see the wall behind but the vault was entirely covered by the power.

 _"Miss Granger?"_ He tried to move in closer, the air around the dome felt thick and it was becoming harder for him to advance. He felt himself being repelled with each new step. The light prevented him from actually seeing inside. He was sure it would be of no consequence as the creature couldn't actually see. But to a human mind it was extremely powerful.

 _"Miss Granger if you can here me, try to come away from the vault..."_ His voice felt weak in the space. He grit his teeth unable to come any closer. It wasn't close enough. He felt the space struggling around him to keep its shape and odd sort of earthquake like feeling moved underfoot.

Something in the back of his mind sensed the danger and he forced himself to look away trying to see what was happening. The shelves behind him, that were previously bathed in darkness stood stark against the lights washing affect. Though, as the light touched the shelves, they turned from deep brown to light gray before finally starting to crumble down. It was coming from the back forward, it was odd. As more and more shelves crumbled down to gray dust he could make out the chair he had first found her in, the memories she had saved glowing dimly inside.

 _"No..."_

He had no idea what would happen to them should the light touch them, but he also had no idea what would happen if the light touched him.

His footing was yanked sharply from under him as the world started to tremble even more. Scrambling to his hands and knees he watched with great dismay as the small sitting area broke away falling into the steadily increasing light. The memories gave a bright orange glow before they too disappeared into the void.

 _What had they done?_


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I want to say thank you to all the great reviewers. You all really push me onward in getting new chapters up! -R

* * *

Severus reared backward as he snapped into his mind. The last thing he could recall was the light racing towards him followed by a deep roar. He had braced himself, ready to take whatever it would give him.

As the disorientation started to abate he was suddenly aware of the burning against his arm. He hissed ripping his wand from his sleeve his eyes catching sight of the girl behind it.

"Granger..." Her eyes were open now staring straight ahead, glassy, like death.

He dropped his wand onto the lounge reaching forward. Her skin was still warm, he leaned down pressing his ear to her heart.

"No, don't you dare..." The words left his mouth of their own volition, he scrambled to find his wand.

Suddenly, she took in a great breath, arching off the lounge. He stilled his hand over his wand watching as her eyes slowly came back into focus before sliding closed.

He searched all over her face before finally landing on her ear. He furrowed his brows as he leaned in closer. A black liquid was starting to sliding down from inside. It wasn't blood, or at least it wasn't her blood but other than that he was at a loss. He quickly pulled the vial from his pocket, whispering a cleaning charm before pressing into the black liquid. It went in like tar slowly filling the small vial, his eyes shot back to her face, she was breathing calmly as if she were merely asleep, he pulled it back stoppering it. He would examine it later.

His breathing was making him light headed as he turned his attention fully back to the woman prone before him. She was alive...or at least some semblance of it.

He took a few deep breaths to keep himself from blacking out, a searing pain echoing through his skull made him grind his teeth.

"Open your eyes..." He whispered ignoring his own pain, he leaned forward gently cradling her head,

The ticking of the clock became deafening as he waited, his heart sunk down with each passing second.

 _Come back to me..._

His sadness was slowly turning to anger, his grip tightened fractionally as the seconds continued to tick by.

"Mmmm...?"

His heart skipped, surely he'd imagined it, his brain was pulsing threatening to tear his skull asunder.

"Se...v'rus...?

 _Hermione._ His jaw was clenched too tight to form her name, though it had bravely attempted to pass through.

A growing smile drew lazily over her lips and her head turned slightly into his hand. Her beautiful honey hued eyes revealed themselves and her smile grew even more.

"You said my name..." Her voice was low as if she'd woken from a deep sleep.

Snape shook his head in denial, a bit taken aback by her sudden spring back into life.

Hermione felt his hands pull back and slowly shifted onto her side her smile never faulting, "Yes you did... I heard you..."

Severus clenched his jaw even tighter, how dare she scare him like that! His lip curled and he gave her a look that would have sent even the Dark Lord fleeing from his presence.

Hermione didn't even notice. Her smile continued to grow like the cat who caught the canary. She leaned away from the chair but didn't dare touch him as she tried to catch his piercing eyes.

"Say it again...please..."

Severus was seething but her soft plea was strumming against his heart like an expert violinist.

Hermione watched him silently rage, his lips parting slightly before snapping shut again. He looked like he was just about to give in when the back door opened.

He stood so fast his jacket tail actually brushed against her cheek. Hermione let out a deep groan and flopped back against the lounge cursing whoever had stolen the moment.

Severus gave one glance to Minerva as she came in, the apology on her lips dying as she caught sight of him. He said nothing pushing past her and up the stairs, dramatically shutting the door to his room with a loud bang.

Minerva blinked before cautiously coming into the sitting room, she looked at the woman furiously palming at her eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked warily, coming around the edge of his chair.

Hermione let out a soft groan letting her hands fall back down to her sides, with a dramatic sigh she turned her head towards the woman whom she knew meant well.

"He said it."

"Said what dear?" Minerva came to sit in the chair the man had so hastily vacated.

"My name. My first name." She sighed pouting at the ceiling.

Minerva's brows rose into her graying hairline.

"Not out loud...sort of...between our connection..." She tried to explain rubbing at her temple.

"And..."

"I asked him to say it again." She waved towards the ceiling before letting out another soft groan rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Her head hurt.

"Oh dear-"

"You don't understand..." She growled slightly pushing herself up a bit more, "He's...different some how..." Her face pinched as she tried to cycle through that morning.

"Yes, I did notice a change in him this morning, he seemed almost..."

"Happy?" Hermione finished turning to look at Minerva a sadness filling her eyes.

"Not exactly the word I would have chosen..." Minerva watched the girl fall. She gave her a caring smile lightly patting the back of her hand. "What happened?"

"Just now...or...?" Hermione shifted her position, her head was making her nauseous.

"Start at the beginning, when did you notice...this change?" Her curiosity bleeding through.

Another pause, her mind felt... clearer somehow, like it was easier to think; like she wasn't trudging through mud for each and every thought.

"It's been slow... but...I feel like yesterday was the tipping point..." She swallowed adjusting herself so she didn't expel her breakfast all over the woman's beautiful robes. "Ever since yesterday, he's been... I don't know..." She searched for the proper words.

"What happened yesterday?" Minerva gently guided, watching the younger woman's face search.

"We went to Malfoy Manor..." She slowly recounted their research and their theories in brief detail.

"He let me sleep against his shoulder, and I swear his hand held mine..." She looked down at her palm remembering how it had felt then, not disclosing that he'd actually held her hand just before she took the potion. Minerva had remained silent letting the woman run through her emotions.

"Then...we came home, he sent me to bed..." She smirked a bit, "When I woke...he got a little angry because...I was on the stairs..." She glanced at the woman about to respond, "He'd told me not to take them alone." She added before taking a slow breath looking toward them, "But, even when he lashed out, his tone...it was different...like, he was angry because I wasn't safe or like..."

"He was worried about you?"

"Yeah..." Hermione curled her lips in as she suddenly realized what had sent the man running upstairs. She felt exceedingly guilty in that moment and lowered her eyes to her lap.

Minerva took a slow breath, "What happened next?" She could tell there was so much more to the story and with all the kindness in her heart she desperately wanted to bring comfort to the two broken souls she had come to care for.

"He...made me lunch," She skipped over the mundane her eyes widening as she remembered what she had done to him next. A slow blush grew over her cheeks. "I uh...I..." She blinked as the image of his body came rushing back into her mind clear as if she were seeing it again right in front of her. " I made his clothes vanish..." She hid her embarrassment in her hands hiding away until a soft chuckle came from her left.

"All of them?" Minerva couldn't hold back her mirth as she tried to imagine what the girl clearly could.

"Oh my God! No!" She squeaked even more embarrassed. "Just his coat and shirt..." She peeked out from behind her fingers as the laughter beside her grew.

"If I had known all it would've taken for that stubborn man to loosen up was to remove his damnable frock coat I would have stripped him down ages ago!"

Hermione tried to share in her humor but found she just felt offended by the statement. She made a bit of a face remembering all those dark lines. Any mirth that had been developing died instantly with that image. A new feeling taking its place. It tasted bitter against her tongue.

Minerva felt the mood in the room shift and quickly stifled herself. "I'm sorry dear...what happened after that?"

Hermione glanced at the woman before shaking her head. She had been wanting to share but now, she felt nothing but respect for the man's overwhelming pursuit of solitude. It was then that she identified the taste in her mouth. Betrayal.

Hermione turned away from her former head of house, sure of only one thing. This woman, this kind caring woman, had no understanding of what had made the man upstairs who he was and subsequently couldn't understand why he had become what he had. She realized, that she too, fell into that category. She needed more, no, she wanted more. More of him, she had felt his pain, she could understand his struggle. But she had been thinking of herself and her needs, but now, it was time to return the favor. She knew, that only she could possibly empathize, even the elder witch had no idea of what he was and she could assume she had a lot longer to have figured him out. She felt angry and sad, but mostly protective. Protective of him. She turned her piercing gaze to the witch.

Minerva's eyes widened as she looked right into the trademarked face of the man upstairs. Draco had been right. She watched the girl stand and only gave a small nod to her rambled excuse for departure.

Hermione took the stairs hastily tripping slightly at the very top. Her stomach rolled in protest and she had to swallow down the bile that had risen. She straightened herself in front of his door taking a cathartic breath before trying the handle.

It was locked. Hermione raised her hand to knock before she remembered she had her wand. She turned looking into her pockets, where had she put it? She gasped softly as it came flying up the stairs. She caught it centimeters from her head before rolling the cool wood in her fingertips. Looking back to the door she pulled up all her courage.

A small swish and flick released the lock and she moved quickly lest he lock it again. She pushed the door wide stepping into the room. Her eyes fell on him instantly. Standing at the window his back rigid as he looked out into the front lawn. She felt a tremble of mixed emotions roll through her before slipping her wand into her back pocket.

Every logical synapse in her brain was screaming at her run in retreat. Her Lionheart, however, pushed her forward. She slowly pulled the door closed behind her, not wanting anything they were about to say to reach unwanted ears.

Hermione stepped forward as if she were navigating a mine field, her eyes never leaving the dark shadow. When she came within three steps she paused coming out so she could see the side of his face.

She wanted to cry for him. Everything in his face, in his posture, screamed out to her a man in great distress. What hurt, even more, was that she was the cause. Her breath shuddered as she came closer.

Now a hairs width away from his side, she wrapped her fingers against his taut hand. She watched his face as she forced her fingers between his, taking a firm hold. Still, he refused to see her, she moved even closer, coming between him and the window her eyes searching for his.

"Forgive me..." She whispered, holding his hand tighter.

"Severus," Dark eyes pierced her core, "Please...Let me in..." She pleaded her eyes locked with his. She felt his hand tighten as the world spun away.

 _Hermione barely had time to register the shift before she was suddenly careening down into a memory._ _She gasped as she found herself face first in a muddy field. She pushed herself up her eyes going wide. She was standing in the center of a ritual circle, surrounded by men and women in black robes their faces shielded by silver and bone masks. She heard a commotion behind her and turned to find a man tied to a stake a bag over his head._ _Heart thumping in her ears she desperately searched for Severus._

 _"My loyal followers, I have called you here tonight for a very special occasion."_

 _Hermione turned watching what she guessed to be the leader come into the circle, she rushed out the way of his dramatic entrance turning back when she saw another being lead in, their face was down so she couldn't see, but she recognized the blond hair that slipped out from the sides of the hood of one of the bringers._

 _They led the center man to his knees before their leader. Hermione gasped as they pulled back his hood._

 _"Ah, Severus, you have come at last."_

 _"It is an honor to serve you, my Lord."_

 _He was **young,** Hermione would guess maybe 20 years old. His hair was a bit longer, sweeping just below his shoulders, his eyes held no lines of tension, his cheeks smooth and his lips, though still thin, we're fuller as he must not have made the habit of pursing them yet. He wouldn't have been called handsome but he did have a sort of Victorian charm. Hermione's eyes snapped to the man now struggling anew at the stake._

 _The Dark Lord just smiled a warped sense of care on his face as he bid for Severus to rise. He then led him over whispering into his ear before standing back like a ring master in a circus throwing up his arms and smiling with great glee._

 _"We are joined here tonight to initiate one of our own, as a special treat, I have so graciously chosen our sacrifice for tonight."_

 _Hermione held her breath as the evil man moved over to the stake, with a sharp pull he removed the sack that had been over the struggling man's head. Hermione covered her mouth as her eyes shot back to Severus for his reaction._

 _His younger-self had looked shocked for only a second before quickly pulling himself in, the ring master just chuckled smiling wider as those of his circle joined in._

 _"Why I do believe you are aware of who our guest is tonight." It was dripping with sarcasm as he swept behind Severus, "Do enlighten your superiors." He grinned against the boy's ear stepping back for Severus to take center stage._

 _"He's my father." His voice was low but it seemed enough for the Dark Lord._

 _"Give them a wonderful show." Voldemort flicked his wand releasing the silencing spell._

 _"You sniveling son of a-"_

 _The man's tirade was cut short as Severus's wand shot out, the torturing curse flying effortlessly from his lips._

 _Hermione closed her eyes tight covering her ears against the man's screams._

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

 _A new round of screams rocked her frame, she struggled inside herself before forcing her eyes open. She had asked for this. She had pleaded with him to show her. Her face went tight and her arms wrapped around her stomach threatening her ribs integrity. She had wanted to see. She would watch it all._

 _The more the man would scream, the louder the laughter would become from the outer ring. It made the world tilt on its end and she struggled to keep her focus._

 _"Finish it, Become one of your brothers!" The snake like man hissed holding Severus' shoulders in a mockery of care. "You don't need him anymore," His voice was just for Severus now but Hermione could hear his devil tongue so clearly as if he was right next to her ear. "You have us, and that's all you'll ever need. We're your family now, we'll protect you from harm, and raise your honor higher than it has ever been...Finish it..."_

 _Hermione shook her head, she knew what the devil was asking and even after what she had seen in the brief glimpse into his father's treatment of his son, she didn't believe he deserved to die, not this way..._

 _"Useless...coward..."_

 _"Avada Kadavra!"_

 _The crowd roared with excitement as the green light shot out from the tip of Severus' wand._ _Hermione forced herself not to look away but couldn't keep her eyes from shutting at the last moment._

 _"Ahhaha well done! Severus kneel before me and take your mark and fully become one of us!"_

 _Hermione watched through her fingers at the masked pain on the younger Severus' face, she knew as much as he did that there was no turning back. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she watched him take the place at the feet of his new master._

 _The Dark Lord pulled out his wand taking hold of Severus' exposed forearm and pressed the tip in sharply, "This sins of the father, are no more."_

 _Hermione grimaced as the new mark burned itself into the soft flesh of youth and she felt the world starting to spin on its axis as the memory started to shift._

 _Her breathing had barely come down as the new scene melted into place, she held her head blinking in the dim light of a sitting room. Her eyes went to a woman, her long black hair neatly pulled back, half up in a braid down her back. She stood as stiff as she had ever seen when footsteps came from the entrance. Hermione turned slowly watching a proud looking Severus came into the room. His chest was high but his eyes, they shined deeply with something else. Hermione watched him approach, he seemed wary now, a bit on edge, a childlike want in his features as he waited for her to acknowledge him._

 _"What have you done?" His mother's voice was cold and sharp as she turned her own piercing eyes onto his soul._

 _His eyes looked down briefly in shame before he pulled himself straighter meeting her piercing stare with one of his own._

 _Severus yanked up his jacket showing off his fresh mark, no more than three days old, to his mother. He went still, waiting for all he had ever sought from the woman; approval._

 _She ascetic woman cast her eyes down a slip of emotion falling over her eyes. She raised them to her son's eager and waiting face._

 _"Oh, Severus..." She shook her head turning her head away, denying him what he so eagerly sought after._ _The room turned cold. Severus' face twisted as he tried to understand._

 _"I did this for you! To bring honor back to our name!" His voice cracked with emotion as he fell to one knee before her, looking up with such loss, such pain._

 _"Oh, Severus, this is not how you bring honor." There was so much disappointment in his mother's voice as she turned toward him again, looking down with disgust at the mark that was still very raw against his arm._

 _The young man roared with rage, snarling through his teeth, his hands came into his hair pulling harshly on the sides before something seemed to snap. His face twitched, a mask of suppressed anger and apathy slowly falling into place. His eyes looked into his mother's face one last time before he brought himself up, his mouth opened but the woman raised her hand._

 _"Go." She crossed her arms over her chest watching him from the corner of her eye, "Never. Return."_

 _Hermione felt all the air leave her lungs as the memory started to swirl out again._ _Her soul was crying out in agony against the world. Had anyone...anyone at all, ever loved this man?_

 _More gently this time, the world around her started to grow bright, a soft summer sun shone over head and she hastily wiped away the tears that were falling steadily down her face._

 _"Come on Severus hurry up!" The voice was female and young, maybe 13 or 14. A smiling red head appeared just over a berm Her long red hair flying carelessly in the wind. Hermione instantly recognized her from his dream, Lily, he had called her._

 _"Wait up! This bag is heavy!" Severus appeared next, a careful smile on his young face, he had become rather thin and lanky from his growth spurt and he seemed to have a bit of a coordination issue with his long legs. Over his shoulder he carried a duffle bag, it clanked with something heavy inside. Lily turned to giggle at him waving him towards a thicket of trees. "Come on you're going to love it I promise!" She ducked down as she moved into a small opening._

 _Severus tread past Hermione as he let out a soft laugh of his own. It was surreal to see a happy look on his face, after all she had just witnessed. Hermione sniffled staying behind him as he crawled into the trees next. " Where are you?" He had a bit of trouble fitting in through the hole._

 _"Don't tell me you've forgotten the way!" Lily teased from somewhere off to his right. "This is your secret base remember?" She giggled again as she seemed to stop having gotten to her location._

 _"Yeah when I was like 10," Severus grumbled softly, though his words held no heat to them._

 _Severus rounded the edge into a small clearing dropping the bag down. He smiled down at her as she laid spread out on a pile of leaves. She took a small handful and tossed them right in his face._

 _Hermione instinctively stepped to the side as a fight of leaves started to take place. Despite the pain in her soul, she felt their happiness, their youth, filling inside her. She very much wanted nothing more in that moment than to join in on their fun. She looked briefly around her before looking back at the two teens. Lily had apparently won the battle. She was sitting over his stomach her hands raised high with a handful of leaves. Severus for all the world, didn't seem to mind the oncoming loss._

 _"I have something for you." She waved the leaves teasingly overhead._

 _Severus shielded his face but a grin could be seen under his arm. "I don't particularly care for foliage." He teased, sputtering out a laugh as Lilly promptly thromped him._

 _They both let out a small giggle before Lily pulled herself off his stomach helping him up. She chuckled more as she pulled a stubborn leaf from his hair._

 _"It's even better, I promise." She gave him a bright smile moving up onto her knees before she pulled something from her pocket._

 _Hermione moved in closer, taking in a sharp breath as two rings glowed softly in her palm. One gold, one silver, one small, one large. Lily pulled the silver one from her palm holding it up._

 _Severus looked more than afraid as she motioned for his hand. Reluctantly, he acquiesced watching the smooth band move over his middle finger. A soft green light glowed forming the word, 'Always.'_ _He looked at her in confusion as she slipped her own on, a soft red light forming a matching set._

 _"A promise." She said proudly setting her hand next to his, "To always be best friends, to help and protect each other."_

 _Hermione covered her mouth as a new set of tears washed down her face. The memory started to swirl out as Lily gave him a tight hug around his neck._

 _A new series of images flashed forward spinning in and out as if their owner had lost control of his thoughts. Hermione watched helplessly as they started then changed before her._

 _"I don't need your help, you filthy mudblood."_

 _Betrayal._

 _"Please forgive me..."_

 _Lament._

 _"Hide them, hide them all..."_

 _Penance._

 _"No one can know..."_

 _Bravery._

 _"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"_

 _Loyalty._

 _"Don't call me a COWARD!"_

 _Trepidation._

 _"Take them..."_

 _Acceptance._

 _"Severus she needs you..."_

 _Love..._

Hermione felt herself falling as the memories slowed to a stop the last voice wasn't his own but it was powerful.

The world around her came into focus again and she could feel his hand in hers once more. Her eyes opened next, slowly and wet with tears. She took in a shaking breath as she raised them up. It was so clear now, everything that had made him, was shining in those deep obsidian eyes. Her hand slowly left his joining its mate to gently cup his face. She knew what he had expected of her in that moment. She could see it forming in his eyes as he prepared himself. It wasn't something she was going to give him. No, she was going to exceed his expectations, one more time.

Her thumb lightly traced the underside of his lip as she raised herself up, her eyes partly closed as she pressed her lips gently to the corner of his. It wasn't a lover's kiss, no, it was the kiss of someone who was completely and unquestioningly accepting all of him. Without fear. Without reservation. Without judgement.


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione pulled back slowly, a knot forming in her stomach as she realized just exactly what she had done. She swallowed, licking her bottom lip before turning her eyes up into his. Her heart beat heavily in her ears as she looked into the face of someone she had never seen before.

His normally terse and focused brow was uneven with confusion and fear. Uncertainty lined his cheeks and his lips parted as if he were going to speak before slowly coming closed again. She allowed herself to come back down onto her heels though her eyes never left him; she bit her bottom lip nervously letting her hand slide down to his chest slipping into his coat as if she was afraid he was going to turn and run. What she never expected was his hands to come up and hold her in place by her waist. A smile ticked against the corner of her lips as she watched him desperately try to sort out all he was feeling. She never broke away showing him all of her heart.

 _Let go..._

Severus' ear twitched as he felt the brush of Lily's words against his very soul. He stared into the eyes of someone who had so bravely done something that no one ever had in his life. Something he had been desperately searching for since the moment he could walk. The feeling felt so strange settling into his heart wrapping around its cold exterior. He struggled to give it a name. His lips parted once more before closing again. Acceptance. She had accepted him, all of him. His dark and his light, without a second thought. His head tilted as if he were to shake his head before coming to a stop. How could this be? How could his life turn out like this? He was so undeserving of what she offered to him, but his heart desperately clung to it refusing to let it go. He swallowed down all the harsh words that his protective nature threatened to throw into her face. His brow twitched. What could he possibly do now? What would possibly make sense? He felt his body moving of its own volition; his lips pressed gingerly into her forehead. He allowed his eyes to close; he could feel her thoughts, all of them, swirling around through his own. Everything he had seen in her face was genuine and it _hurt._ It ached so deeply, to realize that someone had really done what he thought could never possibly be done. Something he could never possibly make penance for. His eyes twitched as a solitary tear slipped free running down his cheek, he forced himself back into control.

Hermione just held him closer. Her own tears were still freely falling from her eyes and when she felt his lips against her forehead, she smiled. She could feel his pain, his logic as he tried to rationalize something so foreign to him. But more than that, she felt him see her, her true self, beyond all that had been taken from her. He could see her true nature. Her hand tightened in his jacket to keep herself steady at the dizzying feeling of his thoughts swirling through her own. It was so intimate. So powerful. To feel exactly what someone else was feeling the moment they were feeling it. The way they felt about _you_. Her heart gave a rough shudder and she gasped. _No. Not now._

The creature inside was waking and it was furious. She could feel the cracks in her soul creaking against their new found connection and the metal of the vault screamed loudly in her mind. She felt him pull back as her eyes started to roll back. She fought against the creature's overwhelming pull to drag her into unconsciousness.

"It's free..."

It was the last thing to pass her lips as she collapsed forward against him. Severus' eyes widened in shock as he caught her tightly pressing her small frame against his own to keep her from crashing to the floor. 'It's free.'? His breath quickened and he adjusted his hold pulling her up by her underarms. It was awkward and difficult but he managed to get her over to the bed laying her out over the foot. His mind was still in a state of chaos as he tried to digest her words. His eyes ran all the way down her frame before spotting a bit of blackness seeping into the bottom of her sweater.

He pulled it up carefully, exposing her fluttering stomach, she was struggling to breathe. The scar on her chest was pulsing with a deep black light as something poured through the seam. He had seen that very same black substance from her ear and knew, now, what it must have been. It had to be the creatures evil magic.

He bared his teeth as he tried to get his mind functioning again. During the time that he lingered, a drop of the blackness rolled along his finger and seared his skin. He hissed jerking his hand back holding the tainted limb. If it was doing that to him, what must it be doing to her? He had to remove it. Quickly.

He rolled her onto her back waving his wand arm towards the bathroom, a hand towel quickly flew into his outstretched hand and he cautiously pulled back her shirt pressing the clothe into the wound. It felt hot, melting hot, under his hand, he pressed and pulled back shifting to a cleaner part of the towel, it was spreading, slowly cutting up her chest back under her shirt and around her shoulder. He knew what he needed to do he just didn't want to. He tensed his jaw as he slipped his wand from its holder into his palm. He parted the front of her shirts leaving them to fall covering, her more intimate places, before pulling the towel up higher. He pressed firmly to stop the bleeding. Her breathing was still harsh against his ears and he moved to press into her sternum. He could almost hear the monster's growl in his own ears as if it was seeping through the opening wound.

The black gave way to red when he pulled back. The towel in his hand burned and he tossed it to the side summoning another. He shook his head to clear it and used the larger towel to cover more area, her breathing had slowed now and he could feel her heart struggling to beat beneath his fingers.

His face contorted with pain as he pulled back again, the blood was starting to slow but there was so much. His eyes searched before pressing back down against her stomach. _No, she couldn't do this, not now, not then._ He shook his head as he continued to work pulling away the clothe, it was growing heavy with life essence. He tossed it to the side and grabbed his wand that he had dropped to the bed. He ran the tip into the deep crevice and started muttering every healing charm he could think of until the skin slowly started to bend to his will.

He moved the tip of his wand slowly, his breathing made his head light as he pulled it's healing tip down across her stomach and to her hip. Only when it was fully sealed did he drop the wand away again, his hand came up to feel for a pulse at her neck. It was there, faint, but it was there.

He growled low as he stood back looking at the massacre that had occurred on his bed. He growled low in his throat as he turned away; the outer wall of his room shook in warning as his temper rose. They had been so close! So close to ending it all! This insufferable thing just wouldn't accept its fate and die! He felt so helpless to help her, so helpless in everything. He growled low again his face pinched tight as he tried to control himself. His hands came up curling into his own jacket holding himself back from physically lashing out.

"Sev...rus..."

His eyes snapped open at her voice. His spun on his heel, eyes wide with disbelief. She was looking at him, barely, but he could see the honey in her eyes. The hand that had fallen to the side weakly moved to reach for him. He couldn't believe it, there was no way. His hand uncurled from his chest as he moved to her side.

"I'm here..." His hands took hers and he watched her graceful smile grow despite everything she had just suffered through.

Hermione's eyes rolled slightly before coming back into focus, she was fighting hard against the creatures pull. "I'm..." She gave a hiccuped breath before closing her eyes again.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to let her face it alone. He moved to his knees beside her pressing his fingers into her temples. She'd never fight alone, never again.

 _Everything swirled by quickly as he fell heavily into her mind space. It was bright, brighter than it had been but not as bright as before. He turned slowly in the void. There were no shelves, no floor, just deep white nothingness. He turned searching for her._

 _As he turned he could see the vault, it was cracked, the light that was all around them paled in comparison to what was seeping out from the split down the center of the rounded door. It wasn't open, it was broken, stuck in its current state; a darkness washed out from the bottom of it creating a sort of wall and floor as it pressed back the whiteness._

 _But where was she? Where was Hermione? He turned again facing another ambiguous direction. There was nowhere to hide in the space, where could she have gone? He turned again, too afraid to step forward when he saw her. A few feet in front of him. She stood tall her back to him. He made to call out to her when he realized just what she was staring down._

 _The creature was indeed free and it was slowly coming to its large back legs. It stood at least half her height over her. Its large clawed hand rose high and it smiled so devilishly down at her._

 _Severus pressed forward running to her side. He grabbed her shoulders just in time for the claw to swipe by where they had been standing. The force of its missed blow actually knocked them both back a few stumbling steps._

 _"Move!" Severus yelled into her ear pushing her away from him in the opposite direction, "Run!" He turned back ducking as another large claw nearly missed his head. He scrambled to his feet giving her another push before finally grabbing hold of her bicep, dragging her with him._

 _There was no way to outrun the creature, nowhere to shield themselves, but Severus had an idea as he pulled them through the space. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get her to his mind space, she would be safe. The problem was, with nothing but the vault as a compass he had no idea where the door to her conscious would be._

 _Hermione was keeping pace with him, her smaller legs just a step behind as the loud growl grew closer. Suddenly, he saw it, just ahead, he pulled her even more as he increased his speed towards the large illustrious door. He made no hesitation as he pushed through and over the border. He could feel her struggling to get through and made to pull even more._

 _Hermione could feel the creature behind them getting closer, it was enjoying the chase, that's why she hadn't run before. She knew it salivated at the idea of striking terror down into the very core of its victims before it struck. She turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes wide as she saw its tongue shoot out. But it wasn't aimed at her, she could tell, it was after Severus._

 _She couldn't let it get into his mind! She wrenched her arm free putting her feet down just before the threshold when she felt something hard and cold pierce straight through her chest. Her mouth opened in shock and she came to a sudden halt. She felt, cold. Her brows twitched and her hands shook. Her head lowered looking down at the muscle that was curling out from the crack in her soul._

 _Severus turned as he felt her break free. His heart ground to a screeching halt as he stared with eyes wide as her own into her shocked face. His mouth opened and his limbs trembled as he watched her look down. Her soul, which had been the most beautiful white, was growing dark. His brain took three seconds too long to process that it had taken hold of her. He watched over her shoulder as the creature smiled starting to pull closer._

 _"No!" He tried to turn back, his hand missed hers as the creature gave a sharp tug, digging its claws dug into the floor while it tried to wrench the sacred light from her being._

 _Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face as a mind numbing pain swept through her entire body. She couldn't move, couldn't resist, couldn't reach out. Her eyes sought his, wanting it to be the very last thing she saw before she died. She knew it was the end. She could feel it so surely as she stumbled back a few more steps. Still so, she fought with everything she had, she was so tired, so unbelievably tired. Her eyes struggled to stay open as she saw him coming to her._ _She reached out with all she had left in her_.

 _He wouldn't let her go, he lunged forward his hand taking hold of her shirt before he pulled her to his chest. He could feel the tongue moving against his own soul bringing a harsh coldness. He gritted his teeth, wrapping his arm tightly around her back. He stared down the creatures waiting jowls before he took hold of its evil tongue. Pain shot through his entire core as a fire grew brightly inside his chest. He roared with pain as the monster struggled to free itself from his hold. Its claws were too far away to reach them and unless it wanted to come closer they were at an impasse. Severus' eyes flared with a power he didn't know he possessed and a flame roared down the creatures tongue._

 _The Tamashiheki roared and released its hold on Hermione. Its tongue snapped back and it skittered backward hissing and snarling at Severus. It made to lunge at them before another powerful fire shot out from his hand, it sent the creature flying from its jump careening backward towards the vault. The light that had formed in the crack swallowed the creature whole as another deafening roar echoed around the void._

 _Severus looked at his own hand in awe before down at the young woman in his hold. Her back had arched over his arm, the light in her soul was dim, but he could make out small little stars of light. Her head was completely fallen back her arms dangling down. He let out a painful noise as he carefully lifted her head, his fingers melting into those soft tendrils._

 _"Hermione...?" His voice wrought with pain echoed so loudly throughout the space. His jaw trembled as he looked at her partially open eyes. Starring listlessly off to the side. His legs failed him and he slowly lowered them down to the floor. His breath shuddered as the world started to grow dark. No, it couldn't end this way. No..._

His eyes opened sharply and the formation of his room came into view. The pounding nor the burning in his arm were paid any attention as he pulled himself up to the foot of the bed. He had fallen and broken their connection. His hands cupped her angelic face, his dark eyes searching for anything, anything at all.

"Hermione..." Her name passed his lips so softly, so naturally. His breath was just a hairs width away from her parted lips.

A pained sob broke through his throat and he lowered his head down onto her shoulder. He had failed her. Failed every promise he had ever made. He lifted his head pushing back the tears that threatened his eyes as he lifted her head just a fraction.

"I'm so sorry..." He sniffled and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her head into his neck as he cried deeply into her shoulder. Years worth of pain surfaced and pushed through, releasing all his lament. It was between gut wrenching sobs that he felt the faintest twitch against his cheek. He pulled back looking into her face, his labored breath puffing against her lips searching for a sign of hope.

A small flicker near her long lashes caught his attention and he held his breath as he waited for something more. The time passed like years as he waited for anything more. When her eyes gradually parted lifting up into his, he felt the world wash away into something new. The hope that had filled him swelled and reached all the way to his finger tips. He waited for her smile, for her recognition.

Hermione felt the world around her growing warm again, it was slow but it was there, carefully her eyes opened, but everything was too out of focus. She knew, without a doubt, who was holding her so closely and that thought brought more strength to her internal struggle. When her name met her ears her heart swelled with renewed strength and it couldn't help but bring a soft smile to her lips.

"Severus..." It was a ghosting breath against parted lips but to him it was unmistakable.

"Hermione." His voice was stronger now as he repeated her name into her smile. It meant so much to her, he knew, but until now he hadn't been able to bring himself to allow such vulnerable feelings to take control. He shifted his hold marginally as he waited for her eyes to fully open.

Hermione smiled more as he said it even louder, the feeling in her arms and legs languidly returned and she brought them up around him holding on as tight as she could. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to break the moment between them but she wanted to feel more of him, more of the man who had saved her life once again.

Severus shifted closer into her hold allowing her to pull him up more onto the bed. He didn't want to press too much into her for fear that the scar on her chest was still raw but he allowed her to bring him as close as he would permit. He felt her take a breath before her words ghosted over his ear.

"Stay with me..."

"Always."


	39. Chapter 39

Minerva looked up as the blanket on the lounge slowly lifted into the air. She lowered her reading glasses watching it follow its summons up the stairs before smirking knowingly. She said nothing turning back to their notes. She would see herself out when she finished.

She had managed to understand most of what they were planning and it was starting to worry her more and more. She knew that they would need five people to create the protective circle Severus and she had discussed that morning. But actually seeing what they were planning to do to extract the creature had left her more than on edge. Most of the equations went well over even her head, she'd only seen something as remotely complicated in the books in the headmaster's office, but she trusted both of them implicitly.

Minerva worried her lip with her finger as she set to work making copies of their notes, she had noticed that Hermione's normally neat and precise writing had taken on a sort of tilted appearance and she hadn't missed the similarity between it and the brooding man's. That was something else to worry about. If Draco had been correct something more was brewing under the surface and she doubt either of them were truly aware. She would leave _that_ conversation to a much later date.

She lifted her head when the floor creaked over head and pushed herself up from her chair. She doubted very much that she'd see either of them anytime soon. She pursed her lips folding away her new information setting out to see to the task she was assigned. She gave one passing glance to the stairs as she passed.

Severus had managed to replace the sheets beneath the woman who watched him so intently from the bed. Her eyes were heavy but he was sure they wouldn't close until he returned to her side. He pulled out an older smaller button up from his closet knowing full well she would attempt to rise to stop him should he try to go her room to retrieve a proper set of clothes. He turned holding it up for her approval.

Hermione nodded meekly, she could see the rising tension in his body, she knew she was pushing him well beyond his comfort zone. Had she been able to move at all she would have helped him take her room, as it was, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her last ounce of strength had left her when she pleaded with him to stay. His response gave her the strength she had now knowing full well the weight behind his promise.

She watched him return, her eyes following his hands as he tucked the shirt under her back. It was an odd sort of feeling like she was watching a movie of her own life. Her body tingled where ever he touched but her muscles refused to respond. The ache in her chest was thrumming in time with the beating of her heart and as he shifted her a dull pain shot all the way down to her toes. It was like stepping on a foot that had fallen asleep. Small pins and needles pricked over every moved muscle and she didn't even have the strength to hiss.

Severus pulled her arms through the oversized button up laying them gently near her side before he worked down the buttons. It was easy work, the hem met her mid thigh, and he pulled back using his wand to vanish the layers beneath. He watched her sigh deeply as the stained fabric left her skin. He turned his attention to her jeans, he knew he'd have to replace them as well. The blood had soaked through into her hips, he made a bit of a face as he decided the best course. He, of course, had his own sleeping pants but they would be just as over sized as the shirt. He looked down over her and decided not to risk her coming after him and with another wave vanished them away.

Hermione's toes attempted to curl as the cool evening air grazed over her legs but even that was impossible, she could feel the hem of his shirt touching the tip of her knees and didn't feel exposed or embarrassed. She let her eyes close trying to tell him she was okay with his decision.

He had seen them close and let out a slow breath pulling up the new top sheet to keep the chill of the night away. He turned away again pulling the summoned duvet and started to put it back into place. As he tucked the fabric around her shoulders he felt her lips brush against the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered before falling closed again. She was mere seconds from just succumbing. He pressed his lips as he moved to the opposite side. He moved over top of the covers just as he had so many nights before. Too afraid to actually touch her he simply rested near her letting the weight of his presence bring her comfort. He watched her chest slowly fall into a steady deep rhythm before he let his own eyes close. His mind was churning over all the information he knew about magic inside the mind. He was completely at a loss on how he had summoned the fire from his hands. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Harry looked up from his breakfast at the knock on the door and he tried to feed another bite of eggs to the squirming boy in his lap. Ginny wiped her hands on her work slacks as she moved to the door opening it curiously.

"Professor! What a pleasant surprise. Please come in." Ginny smiled brightly as she guided the headmistress into their home.

"Mind the mess, " She said with a chuckle pushing a toy broom from the entrance way as she led their guest into the kitchen.

Harry smiled and shifted Albus in his lap. "Morning Professor." He could tell by her controlled stance that she wasn't there for a social call.

Ginny to sensed the mood and plucked their son from Harry's lap, "I'll drop him off at preschool before work. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss goodbye before grabbing her satchel. "Alright big boy, who's ready to go on a broom ride with mummy?"

The boy shrieked with excitement waving to Minerva as they passed. The woman gave him a small wave in return watching as they set out.

"No work today Mr. Potter?" Minerva raised her brow at his t-shirt and muggle jeans.

"National Holiday or something." He said absently clearing away the table for her to take a seat.

"I see." She thanked him before taking a seat pulling out the copied notes she had acquired just over 2 days ago. "I've actually come to discuss a matter with you privately."

McGonagall laid out the papers over the table placing the most relevant one on top. It held a diagram of a pentacle with blanks next to the points, her name was written in at the spirit point, while Draco's had been written at the water point.

Harry narrowed his eyes seeing his school time rivals name. He hadn't realized the blond had been so deeply involved. Even after they had caught him when they snuck into Hogwarts. Harry rubbed his face sitting down looking at the drawing.

"What's this supposed to protect against?" He asked glancing to the garble on the other papers it may as well have been written in Chinese for as much as he could understand.

McGonagall took on her lecturing tone, filling Harry in on all the new progress the couple had made. The boy made a face at hearing just how deep Draco had been involved but relented to his former head of house's assurance that he could be trusted.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her breakfast to the grumpy man who sat opposite her. His mood had grown worse with each passing day and it was starting to grate on her nerves. Only this man, would become more distant at an offer of care. She sighed heavily into her eggs picking at them as she felt him gearing up for the same conversation they had held four times since she had rejoined the functioning human world. Her soul felt wary and her magic was becoming unstable. Her wand had even rejected her call during one of their small arguments and she had decided to leave it upstairs for the time being.

"Why did you step in front of me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes picking up her coffee. She took a drink and glared at him over the rim.

"The same reason I have told you before." She sighed into the cup setting it down heavily. "I couldn't let it into your mind." She had decided to stay away from anything too emotional as it always seemed to go over his head anyway. Sticking to the facts she repeated herself once more, "One of us needs to remain as they are. I couldn't let it take your memories."

Her temper flared as his glare intensified she could see his jaw working, "For all I know I'm just some useless beggar that happened to fall into the middle of some big battle that had nothing to do with me." It was flimsy logic but it was pressing on the point she was trying to make. "Yes, I know I have friends. Yes, I know that I have some life that I've lived but none of that matters right now." She leaned forward a bit meeting his glare evenly. " _You_ matter, whether you like it or not. _You_ matter to _me_ , and I'm not about to let you go and get yourself killed when I can do something about it." Her gaze softened and she let out another exasperated sigh. "You're important to me, here and now. I don't care what you've done."

"What of your reclaimed memories?"

His even tone was even worse than his low hiss, she shifted back into her chair crossing her arms over her stomach. "They're there just someplace else...I can still feel them but they're not accessible at the moment." She had told him this too, many times over.

Severus sat back lowering his gaze, "Would you like to see your...friends again?"

Her brows shot up, this question was new, she opened her mouth before quickly snapping it shut. What was he playing at? She tilted her head trying to catch his eye to dip into the surface of his thoughts but the connection between was firmly closed. She could remember the last time they had come, it was foggy and felt distant but it was there.

"Sure." She watched his face closely, "But I want to be the one you test the spell on." She raised her chin defiantly. "There's no sense in trying it on anyone else anyway. It won't matter if it doesn't work on me."

They had tried the potion for a second time yesterday and she had suffered no ill effects or unexpected consequences. She was itching to try the spell but she knew it was risky even in the best of health and as this was the first day she was actually able to feed and dress herself without any assistance she had personally deemed herself healthy enough to at least try.

Severus' eyes snapped to her raised chin and he narrowed his eyes. She was more determined than ever to see to the destruction of the creature notwithstanding her brush with death. It was like the girl lived off near death experiences. Bloody Gryffindors. He gave her a low snarl and pushed himself from the table taking his coffee with him.

"Fine." He would have to concede sooner or later, he was on the same track as she was where the spell was concerned. He had been hoping a visit from her idiot friends would be more tempting than dancing with the grim reaper.

"Today." She called after his retreating back. Hermione heard him mumble his agreement before leaning towards her plate again chomping down harshly on a piece of bacon. Insufferable.

Severus sat down in his chair. He hadn't been able to close his eyes without seeing her body draped over his arm, lifeless, her soul fleeting. He shook out his arm resting it on the arm of the chair. His mind had been useless ever since. His heart was over riding his logic at every turn and it left him on edge. He was a man who liked to live within very strict confines and one by one the girl was breaking away at the walls he had placed around himself. He thought that perhaps he could push her back to a safe distance with his temper but it only rewarded him by raising her own making her more determined than ever.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to push the images back. He could hear her soft footsteps coming to join him but didn't raise his head. Only when he felt her fingers lightly touch the hand that held his nose did he finally release. He jerked his hand out of her reach and glared up into her face. That smile, that soft, beautifully hidden, smile at the corner of her lips shone down on him.

"Yes?" He drawled his best Professor tone in place.

Hermione was nonplused and just let her fingers back to her side. She slowly came around the front of his chair and pressed her knees lightly into his to keep his attention. When they jerked open to keep from touching her she moved between as it had been her plan all along. She leaned down slowly holding onto the wings of the chair trapping him by the risk of her touch.

"Please stop doing this to yourself." Her voice was kind but held no pity. "I don't want to fight you. I want to work with you, along side you." She paused searching his face, "You are more than Professor Snape, you have always been more than what you appear." She shifted her stance resisting the urge to climb into the chair, the tension was so clear on his face. "I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work." Her hand lightly touched his shoulder when he turned his eyes away, "I'm not afraid of you." As if to accentuate her point she finally allowed herself to move closer, she pressed one knee to the inside of his thigh but didn't fully come into the chair.

"You're only hurting yourself this way." Her hand came up from his shoulder lightly touching the side of his cheek. Though still, he refused to look at her, he was so still that she had to be sure he was still breathing. It made her heart ache to see that her caring touch only managed to push the man further away. Gradually, she pulled herself back, her eyes lowered with sadness as she moved over to her lounge. She sighed heavily stretching out on her side, watching the man who continuously occupied her thoughts.

Snape watched her retreat his hand slowly released its hold on the arm, she had nearly broken his resolve. He did want to take her hand, he did want to feel her palm against his cheek. He wanted it so bad it was terrifying. He could only recall one other brief time in his life where he had actively sought the affections of another and he dutifully remembered how that turned out. His jaw twitched as he refused to fall back into the same trap. He had been careless before, too careless.

Hermione sighed softly, she needed something fun and light to do. If the rain cloud got any bigger over her companion's head she was going to need an umbrella.

"I want to go outside." She sat herself up a bit suddenly, the house felt dreadfully small at the moment and between her temper and his something was bound to explode.

Severus turned his eyes sharply towards her. He couldn't think of any logical reason why she shouldn't be allowed outside. So without much thought, he waved a dismissive hand in her direction before turning his eyes forward to a new stack of books he was currently working through.

Hermione smiled and pushed herself up, she all but skipped toward the front door, that no one ever used, and pulled it open with a dramatic flair. The crisp air of early Autumn filled her lungs and she felt all her stress starting to ebb away. The sun was bright, she shielded her eyes as she took the first steps out into the front yard. It was large, a small clearing with slightly over grown grass and a winding gravel drive that disappeared into a forest of trees. She had seen the small circular clearing when they had gone in the carriage but now it seemed so much bigger and more beautiful. She pulled the door shut behind her letting the sun wash her face.

She let out a soft giggle as she ran into the grass falling down purposefully to roll around in its soft texture. She desperately needed this. She nodded to herself spreading her arms over her head, the scars on her back and chest were still warm but the pain had been limited to a dull tingling feeling. It was easy enough for her to ignore especially in times like this. She did manage to put the salve over her chest that morning before she came down so she was certain she had time to truly enjoy her time outside.

An undeniable urge to run and frolic like a school girl filled her and she pushed herself up with a smile. Who knew just being outside would be so cathartic.

Severus glanced towards the window, he could see her running through the yard, he watched her fall and pressed himself forward before she pulled herself back up in view. She'd rolled. On purpose. He blinked at her childish behavior before leaning back again shaking his head. The girl was a never ending puzzle.

He pulled the two-way parchment over scratching down his request from their conversation before. He only stated that they should come that day and nothing more.

He pulled the new text into his lap thumbing through the theory behind magic in the mind. He was going to get his answers, he was going to be more prepared for the creature next time they faced it.

Hermione giggled even more as she explored the front yard. She noticed a patch of wild flowers near the tree line and made her way towards them. She moved down onto her knees taking a few deep breaths; she definitely wasn't going to be running marathons any time soon. As she let her body rest she leaned forward picking a few of the more beautiful ones before shifting to rest against the bark of the nearby tree. The shade was cool but the wind was calm and she settled for just relaxing and enjoying the day. She let her hair down from its ponytail and let her eyes close as she listened to the sounds of the birds in the trees around her.

Her mind wandered over the days past. She was certain something between them had changed. Though she wasn't exactly sure of what it was, only that the connection between them was even stronger now. She had thought he might let her in just a bit more after she had shown him what lay inside her heart. Her lips tingled at the memory and she lightly traced them with the petal of a flower. Yet, even now it seemed, she had made some grievous error.

Her brow furrowed as she remembered the promise he had made her. While it was true he hadn't left her side, she still found herself at a bit of a loss when he continued to pull away from her affection. She hadn't even hesitated when she had shielded him, and while her words were true, they felt so heavy in her heart. She could partially understand his reluctance to accept her bravery. She had seen, from his own eyes, the path that life had given him. She knew what he wanted, what he so desperately needed. What she couldn't understand was his reluctance to accept what she so willingly offered him.

Did he think she pitied him? That she felt obligated to repay him for his care? She shifted her knees up resting her chin on them. She never pitied him. It was never a thought that even graced her inner most thoughts. She thought he was brave, even more so now. She had felt the change in his hands when he cared for her needs. They had been clinical and cold but now...they were gentle and warm. She shifted just a bit looking into the side of the house. His mind was always so focused. She wondered if he even had the ability to let his mind wander. If he had ever just let himself go. She snorted as she recalled the many buttons of his coat. It was like an allegory for his life. So neat, so pressed. So tightly controlled. A mischievous thought rolled through her mind and she allowed herself to fantasize removing that damn coat button for button.

She laid back against the tree letting her legs stretch out in front of her. She closed her eyes letting her mind play out it's a ridiculous fantasy. She had already seen what lay underneath, if only briefly, but what she hadn't experienced, was removing it herself.

When the clock in the kitchen chimed noon Severus slowly pulled his eyes from his book. He had a wealth of new information to occupy his thoughts and that had left him feeling a lot less grumpy. He glanced to the empty lounge a small ping of loneliness running through his chest.

Pushing himself up he stretched his stiff shoulders before moving towards the front window. His eyes scanned the empty clearing, a frown came to his lips. Where had she wandered off to? He moved quickly to the front door pulling it open wide, he squinted in the noon sun before moving into the yard. He turned his head, sharp eyes scanning the treeline when he spotted her on his far left.

She was, _breath taking_. He felt an odd sort of pressure in his stomach as he moved closer. The sun was directly over head shining down through the canopy, the light danced over her face giving her skin a Goddess like glow. Her hair had a sort of halo around it as the sun caught the lighter patches giving it a sparkling mirage. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and as the gentle breeze flowed, her loose tendrils wafted over her neck teasingly. He noticed her hands folded in her outstretched legs two vibrantly blue chicory flowers lying in her relaxed fingers. Why would she have picked those above all else? It made him pause. As a potions master, he had a very extensive knowledge on traditional magical flowers. These were meant to protect the user from harm, make them invincible to their enemies. It was a common ingredient used in basic protection potions.

She turned her head to his approach sighing softly, she was sleeping lightly, but still not completely aware. All her stress had completely melted away, Severus would have to admit, even if only to himself, that it was a most becoming look. He felt a tiny speck of guilt at having been the one to cause her distress. As penance, he leaned down carefully bringing her up into his arms. She shifted and adjusted to his hold her head turning into his shoulder with a happy hum. As he turned, her hand slipped down, he paid it no mind as he made his way to the house. Unaware of the flower that had slipped from her fingers.


	40. Chapter 40

Minerva waited patiently as Harry and Ron came outside. She noticed that Ron looked substantially more cowed, she would suspect that Harry had something to do with it, evident by his stiff walk and puffed up chest. She watched the boys come men with kind eyes.

"On the count of three gentlemen. One, Two, Three..."

As the world snapped back into focus Minerva took the lead, "This way." She crossed over the back garden waiting for them to catch up before opening the door.

A deep moan, that certainly wasn't one of pain, halted Minerva's entrance into the kitchen. Her eyes went a bit wide and she silenced her footsteps, she put a finger to her lips at the two boys on her tail and motioned them in silently.

"Stop that." A deep accusing tone.

"I can't. It feels _so_ good." A teasing quip.

A brief pause before another low groan of relief.

"Granger." Another warning tone.

"Give me back the shirt and I promise to be quieter." A softer but still deep voice lined with a smile.

"No."

"Then suffer."

Minerva and the two boys crept around the frame of the doorway. From their angle, they could see the back of Hermione's head and the part of her shirt draped over her curled arms. Ron felt his blood boil but the wand at pressing into his side kept him still. His eyes moved to the black haired man who was leaning over her. He could see his hands run briefly up her bare back and his eyes flared. That was his.

Hermione let out a squeak and jumped whipping her head towards the man. "You did that on purpose."

"Prove it." His voice was lighter as if he was hiding a smile.

Hermione groaned softly with indignation letting her head fall back down. It was then, when her eyes turned away, that she spotted the spies peeking around the door frame. Her eyes flashed with fear before she slowly recognized the messy black hair.

"Severus." Her arm came from under her shirt reaching back behind her, "We're not alone."

He paused for a brief moment before putting on the last of the salve. Let come what may. Meticulously closing the jar, he listened to the train of steps entering the room.

Ron was seething, his face nearly as red as his hair when he stopped short at her state of undress. She looked so beautiful, her skin had returned to its soft sun kissed tone, her eyes were bright and alive just as he had always dreamed. Her hair fell in beautiful chestnut waves around her soft cheeks and small lips. His heart fluttered at the very sight before his eyes shifted to her exposed back. His face pinched. Her back, her skin. It was...

Harry kept to his side keeping his wand pressed into the red head's back. He didn't know what they'd walked in on but it certainly wasn't something he ever would have imagined in his wildest dreams.

Hermione shifted nervously, the look in the red head's eyes unsettled her. She refused to look away, like prey caught in a predators trap. His name came gradually to her silent lips, Ron. She watched him adjust from one foot to the other before she dragged her eyes back towards Snape. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"My shirt..." She urged reaching back towards the stone faced man that had come to his feet stare challengingly down at the red head.

Severus turned his eyes at her movement, though he kept the corner of his watchful eye on the fuming boy, he slipped his wand from his sleeve and drew it down the seam of her shirt pulling it together once again. The very instant he finished Hermione pushed herself up sitting behind his the wall he had created from his stance.

Minerva came around with a badly concealed smirk at the corner of her lips and nodded her head to Snape. He glared at her in return knowing full well the witch could have easily announced their presence.

Hermione resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Severus' leg as the two boys shuffled a touch closer. She settled for holding tightly to his pant leg as she watched Harry bend down to be level with her.

"We didn't mean to scare you," His voice was gentle, a kind smile lighting up his green eyes, actively ignoring the professor. "It's Harry and Ron," He motioned to himself and Ron who stood like a statue still glaring at the man she clung to. "We heard, that you wanted to see us." He stood cautiously looking a bit nervous.

"Yes...I...I uh, I did." She gave him a nervous smile in turn but didn't release her hold.

Minerva smiled and shifted a chair over, quickly elongating it so that it would fit two. She didn't dare touch Snape's chair as she came around the back of it. She motioned for the boys to sit sending a sharp glare to Ron who was snapped out of his staring contest from the sharp tug to his arm from Harry.

Severus watched them sit before looking down at Hermione. He didn't need their connection to know what was painted so clearly on her face. He tugged lightly on his pant leg before flicking his chin. She shook her head a little before scooting further down the lounge. Severus let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he moved to sit between her and her friends.

Minerva watched the exchange with extreme interest not just from the scene they had walked in on but the way Hermione seemed unable to separate herself from Severus. Harry watched their dynamic with the same interest, it was unsettling to see his best friend find her comfort in someone else. Though, at the same time, he was also relieved that she was able to find comfort at all; knowing what he knew now about the creature inside her. Harry shifted a bit pulling out a small shrunken photo album.

"I uh, brought some pictures you may enjoy...I know Ron and I would be happy to share the story behind them." His eyes flicked to Snape seeking his permission, after last time, he took no chances with the still very dangerous wizard.

Snape nodded his head pulling the small table between them. He shifted a bit closer so that the woman would join them. Hermione moved hesitantly closer, her eyes flicked to Ron before down at the resized book on the table. Harry pulled his hands back smiling gently.

"Go ahead." He kept his movements slow and controlled, she was like a rabbit, that at tiniest shift would go running off. He looked to Ron who was doing an admirable job of restraining himself from reaching out to touch her.

Hermione opened the book slowly. Her eyes took in the front page and she couldn't help but smile at the small decorations surrounding a much younger image of her waving both hands at the camera man before smiling so brightly. She tilted her head to read the writing beneath.

 _To my best friend and her two friends who saved the world- Love, Ginny_

The name brushed against her mind but she didn't focus on it. She could tell the book was made with meticulous love and that was enough for her right now. She turned to the next page with care, Harry and Ron each had their own page. Similar decorations adorning their pictures.

She took in Ron first, the bottom of her eye twitched, it was the face she remembered, though much cleaner and not so afraid. His smile was lopsided and he flattened his hair before straightening up trying to look tough. She smiled back at his image before turning her gaze to Harry's. He looked tired but happy all the same, she could see the love in his eyes as he looked at the camera.

Ron's heart lightened when she smiled at his image; she did recognize him or at least his past self. There was still hope left. He gradually relaxed back into the sofa his eyes watching her without reservation.

Severus relaxed as she did, though she didn't speak, he watched for any sign of distress. He knew she needed this, more than him; she needed her friends, the love that they could give her was more than he could ever imagine comparing himself to.

Harry gently narrated as she moved through the book, each new set of pages were dedicated to a year of their schooling. Though only Severus noticed the growing sadness in her eyes. When she turned to the seventh year, there were no happy smiling pictures, just small news clippings of their heroic endeavors. A tear forlornly slipped from her eye and Severus reached forward gently closing the book.

"That's enough." His voice was sharp but not jolting. Ron looked ready to protest when Hermione sniffled softly, hastily brushing away the tear that had fallen. She had allowed Harry's words to paint the images in her mind instead of trying to recall the memories herself, but it still felt hollow inside. When Severus closed the book she felt an overwhelming sadness wash down her body and turned her face into his shoulder.

Harry said nothing as he pulled the book back from the table, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He desperately wanted to reach out and hold her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. Though he knew, deep down, that it wouldn't help, not now. He made a bit of a face as he tried to keep himself from crying at her loss, his loss, their loss.

"I... _we_ love you, Hermione." It was Ron who broke the silence, his voice was low but controlled. He swallowed back his own tears flexing his hands.

Hermione nodded her head against Snape's arm but she didn't feel it in her heart to repeat it back. She could tell they loved and cared for her; it was evident. But still, she felt reserved in reciprocating their affection. Her mind briefly went to her current situation and a spark of empathy filled her heart for the man beside her.

"I want to try the spell..." She said softly into the coat, her tone left no room for argument. "I want to do it now..."

Snape's brow rose just a bit but he schooled his features quickly. He looked at Minerva, "Take the boys to the back yard. We're going to test our theory. A triangle should be a proper substitute for now."

He waited for all of them to leave. Smartly, neither boy protested his command. As the back door shut he pushed gently on her shoulder so her eyes would meet his.

"You don't have to do this now."

"Yes," She sniffed, a determination reaching her brow, "We do." She took a deep breath swallowing down all her mixed feelings. If not now, then when? When would possibly be the right moment? The creature inside had already tasted her soul and she knew it was just a matter of time before it came again. She knew Severus would always be by her side, but she was also a realist. There was no way he could watch over her every moment of every day and the creature had an uncanny sense of just when to strike. She wouldn't risk his life anymore. This needed to be over. It needed to be over now.

Severus took a calming breath pulling away to stand. "I'll get the potion."

Hermione nodded her head rubbing her quickly reddening eyes. She was so tired of crying. She took a few quick breaths as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what they were about to do. It didn't take long for her to find her courage. Getting to her feet she squared her shoulders with a very impressive scowl and sharpness to her steps indicative of the man in the kitchen. She entered with consternation on her brow taking the potion from his hand.

"Always?"

"Always."

Without hesitation, she took a measurable drink of the cosmic looking liquid. She squinted as she felt the shield start to form around her inner thoughts. It left her with an odd sort of out of body experience like feeling. She could recognize that she was touching something but it was nothing more than a pressure. It was sort of like being on some sort of hallucinogen.

Severus retrieved the vial taking a measure of the missing amount, based what remained it would leave them with approximately 17 mins. He watched her eyes go in and out of focus before settling on someplace in between. He gingerly took her by the bicep and led her into the back garden. Minerva was straight to the front at the top of the triangle with the other two taking up corners at equal distance. He led Hermione directly to center before releasing her arm. She blinked a bit vertiginous before setting her face again. It was hard, harder than ever before. Her eyes sharp and refocused. She was the spitting image of her shadow.

Severus turned on his heel addressing the two young men, "This is not going to look pretty but it is essential that you remain exactly as you are. Should you move even one toe," His piercing eyes shot to the both of them strong enough to split through stone, "The spell will weaken and during the official run, we do not want this creature to escape. Am I clear?"

Harry and Ron blanched but nodded their heads, determination filling their faces as they raised their wands. Snape flicked his eyes between them before turning back toward Minerva, he gave her a brief nod before dropping his wand into his hand. This was it. The moment of truth. Should they succeed, they needed only two more people to complete the protection and then...it would all be over.

Hermione tilted her head back as the shimmering light formed above. She watched the three wands' magic come to a point directly above and felt substantially more secure. The soft light shimmered away, though stark white lines came from each point showing the boundaries of the pyramid, each one strong and vibrant against the darkening sky. Hermione looked around Severus' shoulders to the two men who stood to protect them. Their faces were completely focused on the task at hand and she felt a swell of pride in them. They were her friends, these were the people who had stood behind her. Her eyes moved to the man who had brought them all together again. She owed him so much more than her life. Her heart swelled taking in his posture, he was ready for war, a man with principle and unwavering focus. All the uncertainty washed away as she stared into those deep black eyes. She could do this, she would do this. For him, for them.

"I'm ready." She let out a heavy breath, her brow twitched as she saw just the smallest of hesitation in his hand, "We can do this." She came closer, her hand holding his; uncaring at the audience around them. Her smile ticked when he couldn't stop himself from flinching. His gaze was so fierce, hers so genial. Like Ying and Yang.

Ron's eyes were staring straight between the two of them as it took every single ounce of self-control he had in him not to break his stance. He was doing it for her, to bring her back to him.

The corners of her mouth curved into an understanding smile as she ran her thumb lightly over the top of his knuckles. She knew with all that was left inside her that he was the only man strong enough to do what needed to be done. She pulled her hand back, taking a few steps backward, she turned her back to him lowering down onto her knees in the soft grass. She clasped her hands behind her head, her eyes looking at some distant point over Minerva's head. Her posture straight, she looked like a prisoner of war awaiting their execution with unwavering bravado.

Harry watched with caught breath as his best friend kneeled to the ground, it shook him to the core with the reality of how dangerous what they were about to was. He was certain that if he were in Snape's position he never could have done what needed to be done. He respected the man even more as he watched the scene slowly unfold before him.

Severus took a deep steady breath the grip on his wand made the wood groan against his palm. He straightened his back pulling his wand up, "Anima Revelare..." His pronunciation was sharp and clear, he felt a sort of surge run from his chest down his arm, a soft white glow appeared at the tip of his wand. He dragged the light downward at a slight angle forming a small crescent, the light rested just above her shirt. He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing at her back. He could do this. He had to do this. The light steadily grew with power and he pulled upward. It was hard, like trying to cut steel with a cold torch.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she felt the curse slowly start to make contact. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt the flesh of her back being torn away. It felt as if thousands of tiny dull frozen razor blades were digging into her skin. She arms trembled and her legs quivered beneath her as she struggled to stay in position. The vision around her eyes was growing dark as the pain moved upward.

Severus could feel his power wavering, it was taking everything inside him not to break the spell. He could feel her trembling, even if he couldn't see, he knew she was struggling to stay with them. He had to finish what he started, his jaw opened to aid his breathing as black blood started to pour down from the opening. He was almost there, he hissed through his bared teeth as he raised his wand to the nape of her neck.

At last, he snapped his wand back. The light of her soul was red as it shined through, it was blinding, obscuring his vision of her. He couldn't stop himself from falling to one knee panting from exertion a hand coming up to shield himself from the light.

The scream was deafening to all those around, it echoed through the trees, trembling the ground beneath their feet. As the curse snapped her voice was abruptly cut off. The sound of her body collapsing forward trailed the echo before all went still.

Severus lifted his head with an extreme effort, his entire body trembled like never before. Unable to stand he crawled towards her, the light dimmed and slowly pulsed, his eyes adjusted to its change and he could finally see what he had done. His hand landed blindly on the back of her knee as he moved closer. It was wet and burned his skin but he pushed himself up further beside her.

 _Hermione pressed her frame against the vault, the shield was keeping her safe but she could hear the monster scratching against the door, it was searching, searching for a way out. She wouldn't let it win, her entire core shuddered and she lowered her head to the cool steel. She knew that he'd done it, it was cold, so cold all around her. She focused, feeling the thread between them pulse and wrap itself around her as if that was the only thing keeping her soul from shattering to thousands of little pieces. She waited, waited for him to finish_ _what they started._

Severus could barely breathe but continued with his duty, he tilted his head. Her eyes were closed, but he could feel her pressing against him, she was there, she with him and she was strong. He glanced to Minerva managing to nod his head just a fraction before he raised his wand again.

He dragged it through the light whispering, "Conprimo Anima..." He pushed, it was easier, like moving through deep water. His hand trembled but he tightened his grip, even more, he could feel every individual grain against his palm as he watched the red light disappear back inside, the black gave way to red slowly spilling down washing away the evil.

The protection over head trembled and melted away, it was Minerva who broke the spell as she rushed forward, the boys wasted no time in following her lead.

"Don't touch it!" His voice was tight and he pulled back, his breathing heavily restricted. His vision swam as he kept himself from falling over her. He fell back onto his heels focusing on breathing for just a moment before he turned his body pushing the hair back from her face.

"Severus?" Minerva fell to her knees behind him as he swayed. She pressed her arms into his back to keep him steady. He didn't even have the strength to shake her off his focus was solely on the woman under him.

Ron and Harry stood in shock at the blackness that crackled as they approached. Ron's eyes went to her back stained red just like that day and he couldn't stop the image of her sightless eyes staring so accusingly at him and he fisted his hair. He felt Harry wrap an arm around his chest as wavered.

 _Severus closed his eyes searching for her through the void. He could feel her and called out, the line between them glowed softly showing him the way. He followed its path into the brilliant whiteness, he saw her, the barrier was still in place, its swirling light pressed against the door. Like before he couldn't see inside but could hear her through the thread._

 _"Come back, it's over."_

 _"Severus."_

 _"Hermione."_

 _"Don't leave me..."_

 _"I'm right by your side. Open your eyes, and look at me."_ Severus felt her move beneath his hand and his heavy eyes sought her face, her smile.

Hermione felt herself slip from the safety of the shield, the warmth of his palm was the first thing to register, her lips curved up under its gentle touch, her eyes fluttered open just enough to take in the soft grass that she laid on. With an extreme effort, she turned her eyes open falling into endless dark golden flecked pools. She felt her heart thump heavily and if she would have had the strength she would have kissed him, whether he liked it or not. Her happy thoughts were shattered by a searing pain running down her the back of her entire body.

Severus took a breath filled with a new power. He pulled himself away his hand leaving her cooling skin. He finally registered someone else's arms around him and shrugged his shoulders to dislodge them.

"Get her inside, we need to remove its blood. Quickly."

Ron and Harry broke from their stupor moving forward as Minerva helped Severus back to his feet. Harry ripped open his long sleeve shirt and quickly placed it over her back while Ron moved to the side, together they got her up into his arms.

Ron couldn't help the swelling feeling in his heart as the weight of her body was pressed against his. It had been so long. So long since he'd felt her touch. He knew he couldn't live another minute without her. Harry kept pace but his shorter legs kept him two steps behind.

No one, not even God himself, could have predicted what happened next. As Ron spun on his heel Harry screamed out, but it was too late. A soft pop and they were gone.

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry seethed turning with wide eyes.

"Get in line."

Snape was suddenly the most insurmountable force Harry had ever witnessed. His eyes sharp and filled with murder. His voice was dark, and Harry knew that it wasn't an empty threat. It was a promise.


	41. Chapter 41

"It's going to be okay. 'Mione, I promise." Ron's words were rushed as he moved quickly through the trees. His heart pounding in his ears at what he'd just done. Even he couldn't believe it, but it was done. There was no turning back now. He stumbled a bit holding her tighter, "It's going to be alright..." He said now to himself as he half ran. He could feel her head rolling against his chest but didn't dare look down. Not yet, not until they were safe. He wasn't where he should have been, he was back, five years ago, the sounds of explosions and screams filled his ears as he fled.

He rounded a large oak tree coming to a stop, panting as he spotted the derelict hunting cabin. It was years abandoned but his brother's had often used it as a secret base to practice their new inventions, he believed that no one, but they, knew that it existed. He slowed his pace looking behind him for a brief moment a cold fear washing up his back. They were coming, he knew, he could feel their evil sweeping out over the roots they twisted into bodies in the dim light, so many dead and he knew they were looking for him. He would protect her. Like it was always meant to be.

Snape pushed Harry out of his way hard enough to send the young man to the ground; Minerva was babbling something in his ear but he just couldn't have cared to listen to her pleas. He nearly ripped the back door from its hinges before moving to his make shift potion cabinet. He pulled out two different restoration droughts downing them one after the other. He would need his strength. As the magic ran its course he pulled more vials from the cupboard, he had managed to make a small stock pile during the time Hermione had been bedridden. He had hardly slept during that time and it was clear it had taken its toll on his magic. His fingers lightly trembled as he put potions into his traveling kit. There was a buzzing in his ears as he ignored the two lions attempting to keep him from murdering one of their own. Finally, he snapped the box shut, leveling his eyes on them.

Minerva could feel the betrayal in his eyes as she stood beside him, the dangerous energy was radiating out turning the entire room cold. Harry was behind her blocking his path to the door. She could see him measuring up just how to get past them.

"You need us, Severus." It was a stern reminder, "Let us bring the girl." She avoided using her name to try and calm him. She put her hand on his chest to keep him in place. "We can handle this. You're still too weakened, you're liable to splinch yourself and then where will she be?" His eyes snapped to her and she could tell his wrath was giving way to logic.

There was a long silence where neither lion dared to breathe, their eyes watching him intently. Harry's wand turned in his palm as he tried to prepare himself for the decision, he believed, he would make. Severus shifted his gaze, boring straight through Harry. He rifled haphazardly through his thoughts suspecting that this had been a joint effort from the very beginning, his face so much like his father's, he could never be trusted. When he found nothing but the same powerful urge to bring Hermione back to him he finally relented.

"You have until sunrise."

"Thank you, sir." Harry came forward and took the box from under his hand. "I promise. I won't fail." He met the dark haired man's gaze with confidence and strength.

"Oh, Crisse..." Ron slowly pulled back Harry's sticky shirt, he jolted when he touched some of the black blood, hissing he shook out his hand dropping the shirt back down. He looked around the one room shack and rushed over to the old rusted iron tub. He turned the taps watching as they sputtered out some brown water. He danced on his toes from the pain as he waited for the water to run clear, when it did he ran his hand underneath hissing as the burning slowly faded away. He shut off the tap and pulled out his wand going back over. His face pinched tight as he used the tip to pull back the shirt.

What had he been thinking? There was so much blood, hers and whatever else...He took a careful hold on the clean sleeve and pulled it back the rest of the way. Tossing it to the ground he looked over the damage. With his heart in his throat, he looked down at the macabre child like finger painting. The scar was closed but it looked raw and fresh. He couldn't imagine how painful it must be. He pulled his wand forward.

"Aguamenti." As soon as the stream of water hit her back she arched, a weak cry passing her lips as it crackled against her skin.

The pain rounded her sharply into consciousness. Her fingers curled tight as tried to orient herself. Insurmountable pain followed the small crackle and rolled down her back. Like molten lava, she cried out louder turning her head to try and see what was happening but her body was too disoriented to respond and she felt herself falling towards blissful unconsciousness again.

Ron shrieked as the water did more harm and tossed his wand to the side. The spell sputtering out against the floor.

"I'm sorry!" His words fell on deaf ears as he realized she'd passed out. He pulled at his hair as he turned trying to think of what to do. He was never good under duress. His mind felt like a jumbled mess, he spun on his heel looking for anything to protect his hands. He noticed a small trunk in the far corner and rushed to it, opening it in haste he pulled out an old moth eaten sheet and wrapped it quickly around his hands. Moving back to the moldy couch he had placed her on he moved to his knees using the protection of the sheet to pull away the ripped part of her sweater.

It was slow work but he managed to get it pulled completely away. Her entire back looked like she'd laid on hot coals, he bit the side of his cheek as he slipped his hands free of the sheet. Minding the black smudges, pulled one arm free. When it fell to the floor with a light smack he realized he'd have to free the other one before he could pull the shirt away completely. Rocking back onto his feet he leaned over pushing her hair aside as he took hold of her other shoulder, she groaned softly from the twisting of her back but didn't resist as he awkwardly pulled her arm back a way it wasn't meant to bend. His movements were clumsy at best and his hands shook, he laid her arm out over her head and reached under. He miscalculated, his forearm wrapped around her throat and when he tried to lift her a harsh choking breath greeted good efforts. Startled he stopped, he felt her reflexively swallow against him and dropped her back down in light panic. He pushed some more hair back from her face to check she was alright before growling lowly to himself. He pushed his arm lower around her collarbone and tried again. She lifted easier and he pulled her ruined shirt from underneath tossing it somewhere behind him before he laid her back down.

He stepped back panting heavily. He wasn't prepared for this, despite all he had wanted, this was more than he could have possibly imagined. She had never looked so broken, so vulnerable. His tear filled eyes trailed up her back to her face that partially pressed into the couch from his manhandling. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth pinched tight. He was hurting her, everything he tried to do was just making things worse. A deep jealousy swelled in his chest as he remembered what he'd walked in on, her teasing voice the smile hidden on her lips. If Snape could do it, then so could he.

Filled with a new determination he turned back to the trunk, he rifled through a few old linens before pulling out something marginally clean, he moved back to the rusted tub and restarted the tap. He wetted the old pillow case and wrung it out. He could do this, he would do this.

 _Hermione was running along the line of thread for what felt like hours; she could feel him but he was so far away. He had promised and she believed without a doubt, something was keeping him from her. That he couldn't come to her. Had the spell been too much? Had she injured him? Her legs moved without fatigue, her heart pressed outward, the red light of her cracked soul lit her way as she left her mind into the void between realms._ _Someone was hurting her, intentional or not, she didn't know. She could feel the ache in her back and arms, her body was thrumming with pain but inside it was nothing more than a pressure, a tingling along her spine._

 _She had to find him, he would take the pain away, he would make her right again._ _Her heart leaped as she saw a broad line, it lit up the darkness ahead of her and she could see the thread disappear just to the other side. He was there, her legs pushed harder as she closed the gap. When her body hit the line she felt a cleansing water rush down. When her feet hit solid stone and her eyes met doors; she knew, she'd made it._

 _It was odd like everything was just a little opaque, she could see through the doors and the farther she tried to walk the more faded everything became. She turned in desperation looking for the line that had led her but it too was too dim to make out. Tears started to well in her eyes._

 _"Severus!?"_ _Her voice echoed and faded around her, a sob rose in her throat and she found it too difficult to call out again._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _Her head lifted and she slowly unwrapped her arms searching through the darkness._

 _"I'm here." Her choked sob was barely audible to her own ears but still, he found her. His eyes were wide with shock as he rushed to her side._

 _Hermione lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck but gasped when stumbled and went straight through him. She turned eyes wide with shock._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Severus turned slightly taken aback before his brain supplied the information he needed, "You're far away, too far away, but I can hear you."_

 _"Are you alright? What happened?" She came as close as she could her fingers gliding through the image of his coat buttons as she tried to regain her composure._

 _"You were taken by Mr. Weasley."_

 _"Taken?" Her breathing grew excited and she wrapped her arms back around herself as she tried to stay calm. Her body was screaming out in distress._

 _"He's...hurting me..." She lowered her head holding herself tighter. "It hurts so much..."_

 _Severus' nostrils flared and his eyes burned with rage. He desperately wanted to go to her._ An idea _sparked and he motioned near her cheek for her to raise her head._

" _What can you see? Can you show me?"_

 _Hermione simpered shaking her head with uncertainty, she wasn't sure if she could but she was willing to try anything to make the pain stop._

 _Severus took a deep breath, the connection between them was weak but they had to try. "Focus." He rested his fingers over her temples it was like touching water but he could feel their bond growing. "Show me..."_

 _Hermione tried to focus, her mind was like a ghost wafting through a breeze. She tried to imagine the feel of his rough finger tips and closed her eyes. She had done this before, though in reverse. She felt herself slowly splitting in half, it was painless but it was the oddest feeling._

 _Severus held his breath as he felt her split her mind and opened his eyes watching his doors go dark as another image was laid over top. He could make out dirt covered wooden walls and a broken window with darkness behind. The smell of mold and moss reached his nose._

"Hermione? Oh Merlin, can you hear me? Hermione?"

 _A face blocked his view of her surroundings and he snarled viciously._

"No, don't close your eyes! Please, oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I messed up so bad...Please, please say something. Please don't die, please..."

 _Hermione felt the connection break as her eyes slid closed, she could feel Severus too, fading away._

 _"Severus..."_

 _His voice was too far away now as she felt herself floating in an abstract space. She couldn't retain the connection or the concentration needed to see herself in her mind._

Ron sobbed harder as he watched the light in her eyes grow dim and slide closed, he shook his head petting her cheek. What had he done?

Harry burst through the kitchen door of the burrow startling the aged woman at the sink.

"Ron's taken Hermione!" His words spilled out huffing from his run.

"He WHAT?!"

Mrs. Weasley's face was redder than her hair as she threw the towel down from her shoulder about to launch into a tirade.

"Please, we don't have time, is there any place he would go? Any place he would hide?"

She snapped her jaw shut as she tried to think. There were so many little hiding places her kid's had found over the years but which one could it be? Just as she was about to open her mouth a black panther Patronus bounded into the room.

"Who..." Mrs. Weasley was cut off as a deep unmistakable voice echoed out of the panther's mouth.

"He has her, in a wooden room with a broken window, it smells of mold and is extremely dirty."

"I...I thought his Patronus was a doe?" Mrs. Weasley lost sight of their goal for a moment before her brain suddenly clicked. "The old hunter's cabin!" She pulled her apron from her waist and rushed toward Harry. "This way!"

Harry barely had time to register that his professor's Patronus had changed before he was shoved back out the kitchen door. He ran along side the woman on a warpath. He'd never been so terrified in his entire life.

"I just hope we get there before he does," Harry said between breaths as they ran into the tree line.

Severus opened his eyes glaring at Minerva who was standing guard over him. He had to think of a way to get to her. He had managed to send the Patronus while the witch had gone to make tea but now he needed a real distraction. Even he hadn't seen what it formed into as the light shot out through the wall. He stood from his chair and rounded it.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He stared down his nose at her as she rushed to take his arm, "Unless you're going to hold my hand through that too?"

Minerva did her best not to step into the venom that poured from his lips.

"Wand."

"Not a chance."

"Wand or I'll even hold it while you go."

His eyes flared at her crassness and he slipped the wand from its sheath forcing it into her hand before going to the stairs.

"You have 3 minutes!" She shouted at his back huffing before looking down at his wand. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the faintest of cracks near the base.

Severus growled deep in his throat as he moved into his room. He needed a plan, surely she would have already cast a protection to keep him from summoning his wand back. He moved into the bathroom turning the water on low. He leaned his hands on the basin before he saw the adjoining door to Hermione's room open. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think if she had had her wand with her when they went out. She had a bad habit of leaving it in her back pocket, surely, he would have noticed if it were there. He glanced at the door of his room before taking light steps towards her door.

His eyes scanned the room, she had only managed to change the walls from white to a soft blue during her little redecorating session, she had mentioned that the wand seemed to have a mind of its own and while it performed great magic, she was sure it wasn't solely because of her.

"1 minute!"

He could hear the elder moving up the steps and he quickened his examination. He saw Hermione's open door before his eyes caught sight of the white shining wood on the dresser.

"Severus!"

He threw out his hand slamming and locking the door to her room then reached out with the other. The wand shuddered before flying through the air into his waiting hand with a snap. He felt a surge of his and her magic ran up his arm before he turned on the spot and was gone.

Severus found himself in the middle of the woods, he had surreptitiously traced what he could from the apparation point before he barged into the kitchen. He turned searching the dense tree line for a clue before summoning up his Patronus, his head tilted in confusion as a sleek and powerful panther formed awaiting his command. He pushed the thought back for now and focused.

"Find her."

The panther lowered its head seeking a path before it bounded off to his left. He took off after it, his rage building with each new step.

Hermione could feel a hand against her face, it was smooth and clammy and she couldn't resist curling her nose. The hand shifted to the nape of her neck and her back tensed. She forced her eyes open, the world tilted and rocked into focus. Her stomach churned as the burning on her back became hard to ignore. Who was touching her? Where was she?

"Hermione?"

Shame filled blue eyes came into focus and she pulled her head back in confusion. This had to be a nightmare, a soft noise came from her dry throat and she tried to turn her head away but the hand on her neck moved back to her cheek halting her progress. She blinked in the dim light and tried to keep her head from doing summersaults. She was cold, her chest pressed into a worn couch, one of the springs was digging harshly into one of her ribs and she was sure it was going to leave a bruise. The air smelled dirty and old and it made her head throb. Her eyes slipped closed on once more, her breath whispering out a soft plea.

"Severus..."

Ron's face dropped and his heart fell to his feet. A deep festering sadness filled his body and he felt an anger flowing down into his hands. He watched her grimace as his fingers curled tightly into her hair. A whimper left her lips and his arm trembled. Reality mixed with fantasy as his mind tried to protect itself from the pain. Why wasn't she calling out to him? He had been the one to save her, he was the hero!

Molly and Harry panted as they navigated the rough terrain though as a bright light zoomed across their path meters ahead they knew they were in a race against time.

"He's here!" Harry pushed himself even faster, breaking away from Molly, following after the Patronus. He had to get there first! The light was so dim, he hadn't noticed that Snape was on the very tail of the Patronus. He would never make it.

Ron had relaxed his hold on her hair when he realized what he'd done. Now whispering apologies into her ear as he smoothed it down. His nose lightly brushed her cheek as he spoke.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered lowering his lips down to hers pressing softly, his eyes closed and he tried to shift her so he could get a better angle, his kiss more urgent as her lips moved in protest.

Hermione protested in the back of her throat, her lips were numb from the cold but she could feel the pressure against her teeth. She didn't want this. She didn't like it at all. Her trembling hand rose from the floor and her fingers fumbled as she tried to get the frozen digits to respond. The vault inside shuddered. She paid it no attention as she pushed with all her strength against his chest. A spark left her finger tips and she felt him lean back, her eyes opened long enough to see the shock on his face as she repelled him across the floor. She let out a disgusted breath her lips curled and sneered. He was supposed to be her friend. Someone who knew all about her. Yet it seemed, he hadn't truly known anything at all.

A bright light bounded into the room and Ron struggled to get back to his feet, he wasn't quick enough, he could hear distant shouting as the door splintered into pieces.

A figure stood in the doorway hard to make out against the darkness only his pale face and the dark hollow where his eyes had to be, was visible. He looked like a demon, Ron's eyes went wide as he got to his feet his wand fumbling the lumas spell. As the meager light disappeared he knew his fate was sealed.

Severus had come with all the purpose of committing murder that night but as he stood inside the threshold his eyes landed on the woman who had taken over his life. He paused, his wrath wavered as an unfamiliar emotion pushed against him. Her wand jerked in his hand and he knew it was her, it was her compassion, her wand was stopping him from committing evil. He bared his teeth as he decided what to do with the trembling boy. His thoughts had screeched by at top speed and he knew time was limited.

"Expelliamus." The white wand flicked and responded to his command. He caught the wizard's wand and without a second thought snapped it with his thumb. He covered the distance between them as Ron cowered backward stumbling over the remains of her clothes before pressing his back into the wall blue eyes wide with terror.

Severus said nothing as his eyes bored into the man's soul. The fury of his own was enough to make the boy weak and with his presence alone he watched the boy sink down to his knees.

"Snape!"

Severus turned sharply blocking the stunning spell that was aimed at his back, he narrowed his eyes before casting illumination charm over the hut. As the ball floated up he stared Harry down, Hermione's wand pointed and at the ready. When Harry's eyes saw Ron alive and simpering against the wall unharmed he lowered his wand pulling out the potions chest from his pocket.

There was a silent exchange as both men came center, Harry pressed the box into Snape's hand before rushing over to Ron. Severus, in turn, moved to Hermione. He slipped her wand into his sleeve before taking in her appearance. Her lips were blue from cold and her face was pale, but her eyes were open, shining up at him with so much pride. He gave her a soft curve of his lips in turn before he set to work.

He pulled back the decrepit sheet looking at the damage on her back, her skin was still raw as if she had been dragged over an emery board and it pained him to even look at it. He opened his chest and pulled out a series of potions. He pulled her hand from the floor lightly massaging it in his own to restore the feeling before tucking it into her side.

Nothing else was around him in that moment. His hands moved quickly over her back spreading out the healing balm first to quench the fire. He felt her breathing relax and pulled out the salve next, running it down the seam, he watched the magic get to work before pulling his hands back to work down the buttons on his jacket.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched his fingers move effortlessly down. They moved smoothly and elegantly, her eyes lapped up every new piece of white that showed through. Her stomach turned warm as he pulled it back from his shoulders. His shirt shining like some dark angel under the light. When he laid it over her back, she felt his warmth surround her very soul and her eyes slipped closed to focus on the feeling.

She felt his hand come to her wrist to guide it through the sleeve, she helped him the best she could feeling the inlaid silk run over her cool skin. She moved the arm by her head under and with his help managed it through. His hands went to her hips and he carefully helped her turn, the jacket fell over her chest well before anything showed. She helped him guide her onto her back, the salve and balm had taken the pain away leaving an odd tingling in its place. A bit more oriented she watched him fasten a few buttons in the center before he pulled back to grab the first potion.

Molly had joined them sometime before he had given her his coat, her loud voice coming down on her son, her tirade witnessed by Harry who winced and stepped away leaving his friend to take his lumps. Harry's eyes turned away when he saw the Snape had removed his jacket it gave him a sort of jolt as he never even thought the man had anything underneath. He'd always been in it and his boyish brain even assumed he slept in it. His eyes moved to Hermione shifting over so he could get a better view of her face. She looked, happy, more than happy, she looked...smitten.

Harry couldn't see Snape's face from his angle but if his hands were anything to go by he would guess the older man had come to care for her in some way too. He couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips before a sharp smack drew his attention back to the two squabbling in the corner. He grimaced at the glowing hand print on Ron's face before moving closer to Snape and Hermione.

"Is she okay professor?" He looked down at her, her eyes were closed but she licked her lips slowly swallowing down the last of the potions he had given her.

"Ask her yourself." Came the dismissive reply, Harry watched a cook mask of indifference fall over his face as he reset his kit, pretending not to care one bit. Harry just smirked more and shifted so Hermione could see him.

"Was he always such a prat?" Hermione lightly wiped at her lips with the back of the sleeve, she felt dirty and contaminated.

Harry glanced over to the corner watching Mrs. Weasley wrench her son to his feet. Harry opened his mouth taking a moment to choose his words carefully.

"Yea...uh a bit, yea. " He thought back quickly through all the years, Ron had been loyal that was true, but he was exceedingly impulsive and often stuck his foot in his mouth. He knew his heart was pure but his actions sometimes left him at a bit of a loss.

"He misses you...It's been hard for him you know..." Harry looked uncomfortable with the entire situation. He had never wanted to come between them, but at it was, there was nothing between them, at least, nothing that was reciprocated.

"He...he said I loved him..." Her eyes turned up to Harry's now searching desperately for answers. He watched his brow furrow as he decided what to say, he noticed Snape had gone still as if he too were waiting.

"I...I think you did...uh, just...not the way he wanted you to..." He swallowed watching Snape slowly come to his feet. "We went through a lot that year..." He took a slow breath, "But time has moved on and...I think, some of us have changed..." His eyes met Severus' as his words lingered in the air. His mother's eyes shined with acceptance and love, he didn't understand the situation, nor how in such short time the man who had struck terror with his very presence could become so much more. He only knew that he had changed, and he was done judging the man that was.

"Take me home." Hermione reached up towards Severus, she had heard all she needed.


	42. Chapter 42

Severus carried Hermione through the back door without pause. He had managed to get them home without further incident, though Minerva had done her utmost to see that she would escort them, he had made it very clear he didn't want to see any of them at present. His mind was rioting against the words Harry had spoken, their lingering hidden meaning hadn't been lost on him and he had tried to assure himself that he hadn't changed; but even he, could not believe such a falsehood. His eyes turned down to the woman who had turned his reality on its end. Her passive face, her long lashes resting against the slope of her cheek, her lips lightly parted wafting a bit of hair trapped between them. She shifted and pressed her face closer to his chest, flexing her legs when they brushed the door frame and took in a deep breath opening her eyes to the dim light of the hallway.

"Bath...bed..." Hermione wanted nothing more than to rinse away all the memories of the day. Her head ached and her body thrummed with the restorative potions he had given her. She could also feel the vault growing weaker, small memories were slipping from around the crack dissolving into the whiteness, lost before she could even dare to look but the feeling they carried inside stayed with her.

She heard Severus' low hum of agreement and closed her eyes again as he took the stairs. When she felt herself being sat down she reopened her eyes to the pale blue walls of her room. She pouted but understood it was the most logical choice, she ran her hands over his chest feeling the ripple of muscle shift beneath the thin layer of his shirt.

"I can manage." She said kindly letting her hands fall to her lap as he stood.

"I'll be downstairs. Should you need me." He paused as if reluctant to leave her but a look to her face stilled his concern.

Hermione watched his back as he left. He looked tired, she could see that he tried to hide it but it was there, in his slight shift of his hips as he favored one leg and the slight almost imperceivable arch near his neck. She hugged herself, never wanting to leave the warmth of his coat, she gathered her energy with a small yawn and smiled into the collar, breathing in deeply.

Severus moved into the kitchen setting his potions chest on the table. His mind had calmed somewhat from the lingering burn her touch had left over his chest and it allowed him to focus on his task. He pulled out the empty vials and replaced the others setting them neatly and precisely in their place.

He turned to the ice box pulling out an apple, he took a knife taking the time to cut it by hand. He could feel her wand humming against his thigh, singing a soft tune to the one strapped to his forearm. He paused and slowly pulled her wand from his pocket watching the wood roll gently in his palm. It was indeed powerful and when he welded it he had never felt such control or precision. It was truly a wand to be revered. He could tell its allegiance still laid with her and he bowed his head in respect to having been allowed to use it on her behalf. The wand glowed softly before going still again. He slipped it back into his pocket resuming to his task as the pipes rattled over head.

Hermione sighed softly as the warm water ran down over her head. She carded her fingers through her hair rinsing away all the dirt and dust. With great effort, she tried to wash away the feeling of clumsy boyish fingers. Her hands rubbed down her face harshly when the first sob welled in her throat. Her head bowed as she felt remorse rampaging through, her fist hit the side of the shower as she fought down all that rose inside her. Like a typhoon, it swept her under, her heart crying out as her body shuddered with lament.

She wanted to simultaneously remember and forget. The happy pictures of a life she must have lived flowed through her mind. Her fist moved from the wall to her broken heart as she slid down to her knees. Another suppressed sob echoed around her as she leaned over her legs wrapping her arms around herself. Her hair shielded her face from the world, but it was still there, marching on. Shame and regret swirled down with the tanned water and she rested her head the wall, finally just allowing herself a low keening wail of release.

His name passed her lips broken by another sob. She knew some part of her had loved him and a part of her would always care. But she also knew, she couldn't be his. No, her heart belonged to another.

Severus looked up, his chest growing tight as he felt her sorrow. His back straightened in attention but wouldn't go to her. Not because he didn't want to, his fingers itched to take away her pain, no, he stayed because he knew she needed to come to a resolution on her own. She was strong and confident, she would survive. She was forged in fire. He felt his own face drop as he mirrored her pain of a love lost.

The water had started to run cold as she came down from her emotional spike, for once, she was grateful that she was alone. Her chest fluttered feeling lighter and she pulled herself up. Though her eyes shone sadly, her jaw was resolute.

She finished without pomp or circumstance stepping out onto the cool tile wrapping a large towel tightly around her. She hesitated for only a brief moment before turning away from her door. She moved to the bench and pulled on her underwear and sleeping shorts before pulling the towel away. She ruffled it through her hair before looking down at the shirt she had chosen laying next to his coat. The deep fabric caught her strict attention and her arms languidly came down to wrap the towel back around.

Unable to resist, she ran her fingers down the buttons watching them turn under her touch. She would have to return it, there was no way he would allow her to keep it.

As she pulled it up she heard something small and metallic ping against the floor. Turning, she followed after it curiously. It came to a rest at the threshold that led to his room and when she picked it up, it grew warm in her hand. She had seen this ring before. It was his ring, his promise ring. Her eyes widened as the ring glowed softly shrinking in size and turning from silver to gold in her palm. A word formed along the band in soft glowing green.

"Always..."

The word ghosted over the ring as she stared in wonder. The promise glowed brightly before fading into deep crimson, engraving itself into the band. Forever there.

Hermione swallowed as it started to fade from her palm only to reappear on her middle finger. She turned her hand in shock and awe at the inspiring magic. Her arm tightened on his coat and she looked to his door. Her hand tingled as the magic of the promise spread through.

With a nervous swallow, she cautiously pushed open the door. It was empty, feeling a new confidence in her steps she moved over to his closet. The ring shined in the moonlight as she opened the doors. She raised his coat to rest on a hanger away from the others before taking just a moment to take in his meager wardrobe, she suddenly realized that the 4 coats he possessed were _not_ identical. They were similar, yes, but there were small alterations to each one. How had she missed such a crucial detail? Her eyes turned to his white shirts, they too, had small imperfections or size differences, like they had been kept through time. She took hold of the smallest pulling it down. The stiff pressed cotton felt like heaven beneath her fingers and she made no pause as she pulled it around her shoulders. She pulled the towel free letting it fall to her feet before she working her way down the buttons.

Severus' hand jerked away from the book he was idly reading. Looking at it with extreme consternation, his head tilted slightly in confusion as a gold band stretched out over his middle finger. He leaned forward as he saw a soft red light change to green, the gold melting away to silver as it burned deep emerald green over the top.

 _Always._

He turned it cautiously feeling an energy run through him. _Lily_. Her ring had come to him. How had it come, why had it changed? His inner musings were interrupted by the soft shuffle of feet coming down the stairs. He stood slowly, his brow growing soft at the gentle damp curls that fell over the shoulders of his white shirt. She looked nervous, fidgeting, her head bowed. He moved closer, she was turning a band on her finger, he was certain, hadn't been there before she showered.

"It...fell out of your coat...I'm sorry I didn-" His finger silenced her as it pressed to her lips.

He lowered his eyes to her hand, pulling back his own, showing her the matching band. Her eyes widened and her hands came up to take his, turning it in the light as she examined it.

Her small finger tips traced his finger, her eyes sharp and concentrated before relaxing in understanding. Her fingers pulled back and he waited for her to share what he still didn't comprehend. Instead, Hermione drew her hand up his arm to his chest. His jaw twitched, his eyes watched them dance lightly over his heart before moving higher. He took in a sharp breath, frozen in place as her smooth fingers disappeared and slipped through the opening he had recently unbuttoned, running along the sensitive scar along his neck.

Her other hand joined its mate's intrusion, her finger tips explored the ridges of his sharp cheek, tracing the bottom of his partially parted lip frozen in protest, before gliding up to push his hair back behind his ear. His eyes flared as she rose herself up, the hand on his neck slipped behind into his thick hair as her face came near. His eyes fell into hers as she hovered for only a moment over his lips before turning to brush her cheek against his. He felt her entire frame press into him. She held him tight, her face buried into his neck, hands holding the back of his head and shoulders. Alarm bells rang from a great distance. His hands twitched with indecision before slowly running up the small of her back. His eyes closed as he allowed himself this one reprieve.

Hermione pressed her lips to his pulse, her arms tightening as his long fingers ran up her back. The tension of the day melted away as they rose to wrap around her waist and shoulders completing the embrace. Her heart swelled when his head lowered and his lips pressed against the underside of her jaw. She could feel the ring on her finger growing warm and knew she had made the right decision.

She held on as long as she could but knew they couldn't stay forever. She shifted her head slightly leaving a faint whisper of a kiss along his throat before lowering herself down. She didn't need words as she pulled back looking into his softened eyes.

Stepping back from his hold she ran her hand down his arm taking her hand in his, she twined their banded fingers together and turned slowly. She didn't feel even the smallest hesitation as she started to take the stairs with him in tow. She led him without protest to his room before slowly turning back to face him.

She kept him under her spell as she pulled him backward toward his bed and when her knees pressed against the edge of the mattress she released his hand, coming up to the buttons on his shirt. She could tell he was starting to come around when she made it to the halfway mark and her eyes shot to his in warning. She was just as scary, if not more so than he and she wasn't about to let him stop her now.

She watched his brow twitch in confusion but didn't raise his hands to stop her. His thoughts were swirling by in her mind and she let them in but didn't allow them to take away from her task. She gave a small tug at the bottom pulling the hem from his belt. Dropping it away she finished the last two buttons before turning her eyes back up. Her fingers lingered over his stomach that fluttered and flinched away at her touch. She curled her lips in taking a deep breath through her nose, eyes lowering back to his chest that was teasingly peeking out from behind his shirt.

Did she dare? Her chest rose with trepidation and excitement, the tips of her fingers tapped lightly against his skin testing his reaction before pressing fully against its warmth. She could see from the corner of her eyes that his hands were rising to stop her but she shot him another warning glare. His jaw went tight but he stayed his hands. His eyes were burning somewhere between indignation and resignation.

With all the courage her Gryffindor house gave her, she pressed her palms flat running her them under the shirt before up and over his shoulders pushing the fabric away. Her brow twitched with sorrow at all the harsh lines that marred his otherwise flawless skin. She pulled the shirt down a bit further pushing down his arms so that it would fall away on its own.

Her eyes traveled to the wand sheath on his forearm and slipped the wand free. She felt him tense as she laid it gingerly on the bed side table. Turning back, she released the leather paying no mind to the mark that had been hidden underneath even though he turned to shield it from her view. She set it beside his wand with care.

Returning to his chest Her fingertips lightly traced down a scar that ran over his lower ribs. She felt him flinch and pulled back marginally. Her lip was going to bleed if she chewed any harder on it so she released its swollen flesh, turning her eyes up to his. Her hands trailed down to his belt watching his face as she slipped a daring finger under the black leather, keeping his gaze locked in, she slipped it through the catch and gave it a long slow pull behind her before letting it clatter heavily to the floor.

His hands came to hers then, holding her wrists firmly from going any further. His grip didn't hurt but it was a very stern reminder that she had gone as far as she should and she relented to him. Her fingers ran over his exposed arms lightly tracing the dewy dark hair that dusted over the top.

"Come to bed..." Her voice was soft, like an enchantress. She used his grip to keep her steady as she moved backwards onto the bed, one leg at a time before she was kneeling on its ledge. "Please..." She gave him a soft pull feeling his grip gradually relax. Wiggling free she shifted back, waiting for him to join her. She pushed down the covers and reached out again, her fingers curled around his and pulled once more, she felt his reluctance but kept her hold. When he finally conceeded and crawled onto the bed with her, she beamed.

Releasing his hand, she moved to the far side. She waited for him to kick off his shoes before shifting. Patiently, she waited, allowing for him to sit before pulling the blanket over his long legs. She shimmied down next to him pushing against his chest so he would lie back as well. After a tense pause, he finally did as she wished.

Hermione moved closer, her arm coming around his waist. Nestling herself under his arm she nuzzled her ear against his heart. His skin felt unbelievably warm against her face and her fingers lightly traced the deep ridge that ran right under his pectoral, she felt his muscles tense and stilled her hand instantly, her palm coming to rest over it instead. Only one word came to her mind as she felt the arm she was tucked under come up to lightly hold her waist, _mine._

* * *

"Tell me what happened, " Ginny pulled back her hair in a loose pony tail and worked on taking off her make up in front of the vanity, she watched Harry from the reflection rubbing their son's back trying to get him to sleep.

"It was awful... Ginny, I don't think you should really be a part of this."

Ginny huffed rolling her eyes, "Not that you idiot." She glanced back at him over her shoulder as she worked an earring free. "With Snape. You said he came after Ron like he was leading the demons of hell." She turned back setting the earring down and moved to the other.

"Right...so after we'd finished, Hermione she was...and Snape he was weak you know? Whatever they created is super powerful." He paused as Albus turned his head, "He told us to take her inside. And Ron, he just took off with her."

"Idiot." Ginny huffed moving to her necklace, "I warned you he wasn't stable, hasn't been in a long time." She glanced into the mirror at her husband's solemn face. "Anyway, you came to the burrow and invoked mom's wrath." She had heard that part from George who had been watching over Teddy in the living room. "Did Snape get there before you? Why wasn't someone watching him?"

"Yea and McGonagall was, but I guess he had a backup wand or something it was white when he pointed it at me."

Ginny paused pulling the chain from around her neck, she turned in her chair with a calculative brow, "Didn't mom say that Hermione's new wand was made of Beech wood?"

"Yea so?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, leaing over the back of the chair, "Beech is a white wood." She jortled softly as she watched understanding flash in his eyes. Men were so thick sometimes.

"It was her wand?" He leaned forward.

"Obviously." Ginny chuckled softly shaking her head, she loved him but sometimes she could swear he wouldn't be able to find the nose on his face even if he was holding it shut.

"Right so, when I got there it was dark, I thought maybe I was too late, I could see his outline and I fired off a stunner."

"You tried to attack _him_? " She snorted and shook her head, "You're lucky _you're_ alive."

"I knew he'd block me," He back peddled with earnest, "I was worried about Ron you know?"

"Alright, alright. You're obviously in one piece, I'm going to guess he didn't fire back?"

Harry leaned forward a bit shifting their son so he laid over his arm, "No, that's just it like, he raised the wand to me, but I felt this voice in my heart, and it told me to stop. Told me to give him the potion chest and he wouldn't hurt me."

Ginny's brow rose and she leaned over the back of the vanity chair in rapt attention. "He took it?"

"Without a single word, his focus completely shifted from Ron to Hermione." Harry looked down at Albus who had finally fallen asleep. He shifted him up resting him against his chest sighing softly into his soft hair. "I don't think I have ever seen him so focused, even your mom didn't bother him. He was like in another world entirely."

"Hermione's okay though right? I mean my brother didn't make things worse? "

"If he did Snape repaired anything he did. When I got over to them he'd put his jacket over her and-"

"Wait, he took off his coat?" Ginny's face lit with childish excitement. "What did he have underneath? Was it another coat? Did it have thousands of buttons?"

Harry gave her a must perplexed look, "What, no he was wearing a normal long sleeve button up." He blinked as she giggled going off somewhere in her mind.

"What color was it?"

"White...?"

She hummed in the back of her throat nodding to herself as a goofy smile grew on her lips.

Harry chuckled at her stary eyed far off look, he came closer sitting on the end of their bed rocking slightly from their son's small protest of movement. "Should I be jealous?" He teased catching her eye again, "I havn't seen that look since we went to see the quidditch world cup last year."

Ginny laughed and smacked his knee coming back into focus, "You don't understand, back in school, the girls would always get together after curfew in the dorms and share our little exploits and of course fantasies." She watched his brows raise into his hair line.

"That doesn't seem fair." He chuckled softly as she swatted him again.

"Anyway, one time we actually got Hermione to join us, right? She was so embarrassed and really Lavender wasn't helping, and then Marie, you know the one from a year under me that was really nice, did the flowers for our wedding?"

She waited for him to nod before continuing on, "Anyway, she got the topic turned onto teachers and what they wear under their teaching robes." She waggled her eyes brows suggestively while Harry just made a face.

"But they're all so old."

"That's what made it funny, but you know, Snape was the youngest professor, he would've only been..." She counted on her fingers, "Like 36 years old, anyway, every girl loves a bad boy. So, some how we got onto the topic of him and Hermione _finally_ decided to join in the conversion, she mentioned the many buttons and the room flew into a myriad of different things."

"One of those being whether or not all his clothes had a maze of buttons?" Harry was starting to catch her humor.

"Exactly." Stifled her giggle behind her hand, "I wagered he had like a vest or something over a black or green shirt..." She paused thinking back, "Hermione got it right...I think it was her who said she'd noticed a bit of white near his collar one day and insisted his shirt was white."

"Girls." Harry chuckled, "Anyway, back to _my_ evening," Ginny nodded with mock seriousness before calming herself down to listen properly.

"When I got there Ginny, I swear I had only seen that look on his face one time." He held up a finger to accentuate his point. "In the memories, he left me, the one with my mother. It disappeared really quick but I know I saw it."

Ginny's brows rose and she shifted closer, "Like the one I give you right before you kiss me and tell me you love me?" She leaned in and he kissed her softly with a smile.

"Yeah just like that."

"Do you think he loves her?" Ginny sat beside him on the bed lightly brushing some hair from Albus' brow.

"I don't know, but I think she loves him."

A slow smirk grew on the red heads lips, "100 points to Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled and tilted his head to look at her, "For what?"

"The Gryffindor Princess has finally found her a Prince."

Harry scrunched his nose a bit a little uneasy at the idea.

"Oh, honestly." Ginny rolled her eyes standing up her fists on her hips, a very good impression of her mother. "If things had turned out differently do you _seriously_ think Ron and Hermione would have made it?"

Harry tried to imagine but even he couldn't see the relationship lasting too long. They were two very different people. Hermione was controlled and focused while Ron... was constantly floating all over the place. He shook his head slightly, "No, I guess not..."

"Exactly, at this point Ron and Hermione would have split up and Ron would probably be sleeping through every witch who would give him the time of day while Hermione would probably be holed up alone in some depressing little flat taking care of a troop of cats and other creatures unable to fend for themselves, working herself to death." Ginny leaned down cupping her husbands cheeks her eyes bright, "You see? It's as it was meant to be."

He still made a bit of a face, "But, he was in love with my mom, hell he's old enough to be my Dad." He shivered at _that_ image.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Boy's take forever to mature. I honestly couldn't have ever pictured Hermione with anyone near her age anyway."

"I guess but..." He counted in his head, "19 years? That's more than a generation or two..."

Ginny huffed softly, "You're just stuck on the image of him being your father." She tapped his forehead, "Think of it this way," She gently lifted Albus into her arms, "There is a man, who has lived his life without a single ounce of love or joy and a young woman, living her life without the memory of the love and joy she's lost; and they've come together to make something entirely new. A world where both of them can feel love's tender kiss as they move through the world together."

Harry watched her take their son to bed too shocked at the beautiful description to protest.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus was warm, his body felt like it had melted during the night, every muscle completely relaxed. His dreams had been nothing more than a haze of swirling lights and soft brown eyes. He shifted his head slowly, the morning light had poured in and pressed, without restraint, against the back of his eyelids. He took in a slow breath, his chest moving against familiar cotton as it expanded. A small spark ran through his brain and he cracked his eyes open.

Soft brown sun-kissed hair was the first to meet his eyes, the next to register, was the feeling of her back and tailbone pressing against him. He flexed the fingers on the arm under her head feeling her fingers slip against his palm, their rings clinking softly as they touched. His other arm was wrapped completely around her smaller frame, tucked under the curve of her waist. He gave those fingers a slight test next, eliciting a small whine.

He felt her take a deep sighing breath before settling back down. He carefully adjusted, the blanket had been kicked down sometime during the night tangling around their legs. One of hers had managed to slip over, beginning at the knee, he traced the slope of her thigh to the hem of his shirt. His eyes continued their path over the sleep tussled material that bunched around where his arm rested. It twisted the collar exposing the soft swell of her chest and dip of her throat. His mind hazily recalled her final thought from the night before and he found himself conflicted. He could have easily stopped her, he had stopped her, but why had he waited so long to do so?

Hermione was floating in a most wonderful place, she felt warm and safe, a feeling she hadn't felt so completely in all the time she could recall. It was different but familiar all the same, like a small change of something that was there that hadn't been there before. She could feel the light of a new day reaching out to her and felt compelled to take on the day's new challenges. She shifted her head slightly feeling the pillow under her shift. She wasn't alone, her brain sluggishly provided her with memories of the night before and she could feel a heat rising from her stomach to light her face. She had undressed him. More so, he had _allowed_ her to undress him. She could feel the heat of his skin against her back through the shirt. How could he stand to wear all those layers and still have skin so warm? Her lashes brushed against the skin of her pillow as they fluttered open. This was real, it was _really_ real. This was so different from the times before. What did you possibly say to the person you stripped and pulled into bed? He was still there but the fatigue of yesterday was gone, surely he was going to come to his senses and pull away from her again.

Severus had listened in to her waking thoughts and felt his face grow solemn. He could feel her guilt and surprise over last night and while it was possibly true that he must have simply been too tired to properly protest her manhandling; he found, most curiously, he held no regret over the situation. His head shifted, his lips lightly touching her ear as he adjusted, he all but jerked away before answering her other question in his deep baritone.

"Coffee?"

He felt all the tension that had built inside her wash away and didn't hide the smirk at the corner of his lip as her head turned to look at him with those sleepy brown eyes. They sparkled with a cosmic array of emotion before settling on happiness.

His lip twitched as his smirk threatened to grow, his breath ghosted over her soft lips but he controlled his movement carefully, she was so _close_. He waited for her to shift and release his arm so he could push himself up.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach watching as he slipped his legs over the edge. The morning light made his back glow, like stained-glass, it dipped and spilled over the ridges of his muscles and scars. When he stood, she rested her head back down taking him in without reservation.

Severus could feel the heat of her gaze and resisted the urge to shield himself from her. She had earned it, her bravery and unwavering persistence had finally broken another wall. He said nothing as he pulled a tank top over his head, something to be said about too much of a good thing, before grabbing the rest of his ensemble, he was still him, after all.

Hermione watched him go to the bathroom and pressed her face into the mattress squirming from the odd feeling that swept from her stomach down to the very tips of her toes. As she heard the shower start, she finally managed to pull herself from his bed. She looked over the mussed sheets leaning down to pull them taunt again. She had to clear her head. She kept her thoughts focused on the task before her, but her heart was still fluttering inside. She had to curl her lips under to keep the beaming smile from her face as she looked down at the rolled cuffs of his shirt. Pulling the duvet up over the top she glanced at the door to the bathroom before bringing the collar up to her nose. Her eyes glittered with something new, she paused only briefly to savor the moment before setting back to finishing the mundane task then padded softly to her room to prepare for the day. The creature inside still, oddly silent.

The smell of coffee and breakfast filled the house as they sat across the other, Hermione was ravenous as she tucked into her full portion of eggs, bacon, and toast. She watched him from under her lashes as he took his time, he wasn't reading but his brow was completely focused on his task. There peaceful morning went by undisturbed, they didn't speak but both of them shared something more than words could ever portray.

When they moved to the sitting room they spoke quietly, going over their plan. They were waiting for Minerva to get back with them over the missing person needed to form their protection circle. In the mean time, they discussed and adjusted the order of things that needed to happen. She assured him that it hadn't hurt as much as her scream had indicated, that it was the vault she was most concerned about.

They discussed the timing needed for her to open it and take the potion in time to protect her soul from the creature while simultaneously trying to lure it from her body. Hermione wasn't sure the creature would follow her if she was under the protection of the potion. Severus was trying to convince her to allow himself to be bait. They were at a stalemate. Each one leveled their powerful glare at the other. It was at that time that the parchment glowed and both reached for it, another contest of wills before Hermione released the parchment to him, a small battle to win the war. She settled back crossing her arms to keep herself still.

Severus read quickly his jaw twitching slightly, They have decided on Mrs. Weasley. But she can't join until tomorrow evening. Apparently, she finally decided to admit her _son,_ "He couldn't keep his disgust from dripping into his words, "Into proper care and needs to travel and won't be able to return until tomorrow." He relinquished the paper to her own inspection pushing himself up to get more coffee.

Hermione took the parchment with the same crucial eye before tossing it to the side with a dramatic sigh. What were they going to do for an entire day? The time that passed never bothered her before, in fact, everything had sort of felt like one vortex after another. But she was anxious, she knew the end was drawing near and what worried her most was the silence in her mind. She could feel something building to a climax. She palmed her eyes with a soft growl. She needed a distraction. Anything to keep her mind off the task at hand. Her eyes shot to Snape as he re-entered with his coffee. When her thoughts of all she wanted to do with him hit, he glowered.

"Not a chance." His words were absolute and he knew, she knew. When she flopped back into the chair with another groan, he dared to into the room. He couldn't risk her running about in his mind with the creature so close to coming free again. Never mind her other fleeting thoughts that he refused to even acknowledge. What was her fascination with his buttons?

Severus rolled his eyes at her behavior before coming over, "I'll find something for you to do just," He hissed as another image of him in her mind forced its way through, "Stop that."

She watched him write on another parchment from under her palms, was he...flustered? She smirked slightly but abided by his request trying to clear her mind.

Severus watched as Draco's response slowly scrawled over the parchment.

 _What should I bring?_

 _Anything._

Severus pushed himself from the table grabbing the book on mind magic and took it to the kitchen actively ignoring her distress. He needed air. He needed space.

Hermione paced the living room as she waited for whatever it was that he had summoned. She hoped it was a bat so she could strike him upside the head with it. She knew _she_ couldn't control when her mind sought his but he sure as hell could. Her face was flushed from anger and embarrassment at what he must have seen. She felt stupid and naive at what her mind had supplied to attract her attention. She'd only just managed the courage to force him into bed with her, now her mind was rolling into things she was very certain she was unprepared for. She jerked to a stop and rounded the door frame to the hallway when she heard the back door open. She moved in quickly to the kitchen doorway her eyes wide as she took in what he summoned.

Draco gave her a gentle smile as he adjusted the toddler on his hip setting down the traveling bag on the table. Severus looked a bit shocked but carefully schooled his face as he came to his feet moving away from the child.

Hermione smiled reflexively when the babe turned her head towards her. She was lightly chewing on a rattle in the shape of a snake before waving it at her with a bright innocent smile. Her hair was a soft blond with brown starting to come in with her age. It was lightly curled though it was pulled back from her face. Her clothes looked a bit stuffy and overly detailed but the tot didn't seem to mind.

"Meet Seraphina." He said coming closer to Hermione.

Hermione chuckled softly but liked the name, "She's beautiful Draco..." She accepted the rattle the toddler offered out to her.

Draco grinned at the exchange glancing at Severus hiding in the corner before looking back to Hermione, "You want to hold her?"

Hermione's smile faulted, she wasn't sure that she should, not with the evil lurking in wait inside her. She opened her mouth to protest before Draco moved closer.

"It's alright, here..." He took her by the shoulder, moving the slightly shocked woman to sit in the chair before shifting to place his daughter in her lap.

Hermione looked a bit frightened sitting into the back of the chair, though relaxed marginally when nothing bad immediately happened. Draco smirked over at Severus before pulling her sleeves around to hold the back of his daughter, "She likes to squirm." He dutifully informed pulling his hands back, he noticed the band on her finger as she moved her hands to keep the toddler in place.

Draco nodded his head in approval smirking at the entire situation. Who would have ever thought _he_ would have to teach _her_ how to hold a child? She seemed to settle into it well enough and stepped back to let them do their thing.

Severus glared at his Godson's haughty look and flicked his hand toward the sitting room. Draco took the cue and made his way out. Severus watched Hermione shake the small rattle in front of the baby's face, relaxing a little more, as the child reached out for it. She caught his eye briefly before turning her attention back down.

Severus moved into the sitting room, his eyes shooting over to Draco casually looking over their notes, his hands in his pockets looking rather proud of himself. If there was one thing that raised his blood pressure more than stupidity, it was arrogance. He swept around silently, speaking deeply startling the young man.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

Draco kept his cool, "Women love babies, " He turned to address him properly, "Besides she's protected, Granger couldn't harm her even if she wanted to." His eyes flicked to Severus' hand. "My wife makes enchanted jewelry for a living, powerful stuff, " he nodded towards his ring, "But you'd know all about that." Draco watched Snape's eyes narrow as he slipped his hand behind his back. Draco knew when not to press the subject. He sat himself down relaxing back trying to keep up his cool facade, "But enough about me. I heard through the grape vine that you were a rather impressive Prince Charming last night."

Hermione smiled as she bounced the girl lightly on her knees, her heart warmed by such innocence. She had asked her a series of questions, the girl had answered them all happily while lightly playing with Hermione's hair. Her favorite colors were emerald green and pink, she managed to make a good attempt at pronouncing her name and even told her how old she was, 2 and a _half_. Now Hermione felt herself at a bit of a loss of what to do with her. What did you say to a toddler?

Leaning over, she pulled the travel bag closer, she opened the top not surprised when her hand dipped into the extension charm. She pulled out a book, of course, and pulled it closer reading the title, '101 Fairy tales for the budding witch and wizard.' She nodded a bit before reaching in again she felt something round and smooth pulled it out next, it was an odd looking ball, it had deep concave holes in it that appeared to be designed for keeping a better grip. It was green with decorative pink trim and she offered both to Seraphina for her inspection.

The girl squealed with happiness and pointed to the ball,

"Quafufule!"

Hermione chuckled and gave the ball to her. The girl squirmed down from her lap hugging the ball tight, "Ou'side! Ou'side!"

"Alright, just a moment." She pushed herself up taking the book too, "Let's go ask your Papa, okay?" She took the little girls hand in hers and Seraphina pulled them toward the sitting room.

The men's conversation halted as the little blonde bounced into the room holding her ball, "Ou'side Papa yes?"

Draco hummed softly at her before looking to Snape, "It's not my house, you'll have to ask Grandpa Severus." He motioned to the dark man in front of him gauging his daughter's reaction to him. The girl held no fear as she ran to his knees holding the quaffle up excitedly. Severus looked tense as she beamed at him. "Gran'pa Se...se...brus ou'side yes?"

Severus turned his eyes to Hermione who was poorly concealing her mirth behind a book. His eyes twitched a bit before addressing the toddler before him.

"Front yard, do not wander."

Despite his clipped tone the girl bounced and turned on her heel, she took hold of Hermione's sweater as she dragged her towards the front door.

Severus waited for the chorus of giggles leave the house before looking back at Draco, "'Grandpa?'"

"Would you have preferred Uncle?" He smirked and sat back watching the man's eyes roll.

"What's wrong with her speech?"

"She just started speaking in the past few months, the healer said it should sort itself out on its own, but we should keep a close watch."

Severus hummed and turned to look through the bay window. Hermione looked elated as she chased after the toddler, making a great show of catching and tossing the ball. His heart felt odd, as he watched, it was never something he had wanted, children. He turned his head back narrowing his eyes at the look on Draco's face.

"What?"

"Just wondering if you ran off and got a lion tattoo last night as well or-" Draco laughed and ducked as a book came flying off the table at his head.

Hermione laughed as she caught the ball again, her body was quickly running out of energy and she knew she would never be able to keep pace with the child. She panted softly as she lured Seraphina near the trees leaning back against one of the trunks. She forced a smile and gave the ball another toss, taking a moment to catch her breath. The toddler didn't seem to take notice of her fatigue and happily rounded back her way giving the ball anothe admirable throw. Hermione caught it near her head, her eyes flashing with a memory of something so long ago. Her eyes darted as the images moved by quickly overlaying themselves over her current perception. She tried to catch each slightly moving frame but it was like trying catch water with your bare hands. She closed her eyes and shook out her head pushing the memory away. She blinked down at the ball noticing the girl was growing impatient for her to throw it. With another forced smile, she gave it an impressive toss, watching as it sailed through the air; another lingering flash overlaid itself on her surroundings and she had to hold onto the trunk to keep from losing her balance.

Seraphina squealed and ran after the ball, though when she returned she turned her head, her crystal blue eyes blinking with confusion. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile and held out her hands, the toddler appeared wary but threw the ball again before turning her gaze somewhere off to her right. Who was that pretty lady? The girl tilted her head with a lopsided grin and waved her hand at her wanting her to come play too. She picked up the ball as it rolled back to her and held it out but the pretty lady who only shook her head and put her finger to her lips. Seraphina gave the woman a dejected pout and stood still as the lady melted away.

Hermione furrowed her brows, her head had suddenly righted itself and she felt marginally less fatigued. Though when she noticed the girl's sudden trepidation she looked around the trunk for whatever the girl was upset by. She chewed the corner of her lip when she saw nothing. She pushed herself from the trunk coming to kneel beside the girl.

"What is it Seraphina?" She gently touched her shoulders still trying to see from her perspective, whatever she was.

Heeding the pretty lady's wishes the girl just shook her head and looked back at Hermione with a smile. "Ca' so'ry now?" She hugged the ball tighter to her chest.

Hermione pursed her lips but nodded her head, "Let's find a nice comfy spot hm?" She moved back over picking up the book giving one more wary glance before moving back towards the front of the house, there was a lone weeping willow tree that sat center and she decided that it would make the perfect reading spot, as an added bonus, it could be easily seen from the sitting room window.

"Have you decided how you're going to kill it yet?" Draco was leaned over the table reading their notes on the protection spell so he would be ready.

"A well-aimed killing curse," Severus responded distractedly shuffling through his notes that he'd been writing. He glanced up as Draco shook his head.

"Won't work." He turned leaning his hip back on the table with crossed arms.

"Explain."

"Well, I did a bit more research on the weird classification system it fell under." He held up his finger as he rifled through his pocket. He pulled out a small ancient looking leather bound journal. He opened it to a page he had marked toward the middle and handed it over.

"The Yurea Kame stands for God of Death. Like it's already dead. I don't think a normal killing curse will work." The boy jumped as Severus came quickly to his feet looking at the page with extreme interest. Gliding past Draco he ran his fingers quickly over the titles on the transfigured bookcase before sliding out a small thin leather bound text. He put it on the table opening it with a snap looking between the small journal Draco had supplied and the book under his fingers.

He'd seen that character before. Where had he seen it? Draco let out a soft sigh coming around to lean his forearm against the bay window. He watched his daughter and Granger act out some story from the book in her lap. His eyes twitched a bit, he never thought he'd ever see the sight. He shook his head a bit rolling his eyes back towards Snape.

"You've translated it incorrectly." Snape's voice was hard as he started scribbling down the characters. "You pronounced it wrong too." He added as a final blow. He looked down at his writings, eyes shooting back and forth between the hand written journal and his paper, "Here. Yuu- _re-ee_ each letter gets its own sound, don't slur. 幽霊 Yuu-rei the characters stand alone. They each have their own meaning. Yuu dark dim and Rei, spirit."

"So dark spirit. What about the second then?" Draco leaned his palms on the table tilting his head as his elder wrote.

"神 Ka-mi With the 'I' making the double 'ee' sound." He wrote the kanji next, "Kami, this here, has no English equivalent..." He furrowed his brows thumbing through the journal, "It's been mostly equated to the Christianized word God but this kanji symbolizes something beyond a physical being, rather it encompasses all that would dwell in the ethereal world. Its power stems with nature and when combined with the previous, 'Yurei', it is often used, as best described, the world of the dead..." Severus dictated flipping through a few more pages.

"So it's like a God in this other realm?" Draco summarized his brows rising a bit, "So, you can you kill it or not?"

Severus pursed his lips as he scanned through the pages, "No." He sighed heavily through his nose, "But there's a way to banish it. From this world into its own." Severus' eyes grew dark as he read the requirements for attempting such a feat.

Draco watched the concentration on his Godfather's brow, his eyes moved hastily over the page his face growing darker. His eyes suddenly snapped up, looking over Draco's head, to the two girls reading the yard. He now understood why no one had survived the curse.

"Well?" Draco pressed trying to take the journal back.

"Fire."


	44. Chapter 44

Draco smiled as he brought out a plate of sandwiches and crisps, Hermione had gone to reading silently, her arm wrapped lightly around his daughter. Her fingers lightly running through the curls at the ends of dark blond her. Hermione gave him a gentle smile and gently shifted waking the girl in her lap.

"Are you hungry Princess?" Draco asked moving to kneel beside them. Seraphina gave him a sleepy smile and nodded patting her stomach. Draco smirked and held out the plate for Granger to take. He nodded his head to her, "Some there for you too." He glanced at her almost dreamy smile, it still unnerved him how she looked at him as if he'd never committed a single sin.

"Thank you. Is it alright if we stay out longer?" She offered a small sandwich square to Seraphina who took it into her lap opening it up to eat the pickles first.

"Sure, I don't see why not." he flicked his shoulders looking back to the house, "Personally, I don't think you'd wanna come back anyway, he's gotten himself into a right foul mood." he made a bit of a face looking down the arch of his nose.

"You're welcome to join us." She offered, knowing just how foul those moods could be. "I was just moving onto the Serpent and the wandmaker."

"Dat Papa's favo'id" Seraphina supplied stuffing a bit of bread into her mouth.

Draco rocked back on his heels a bit looking between the open door and the book still open in Grangers lap. His daughter patted the grass beside her before taking the meat into her fingers.

"I suppose I could stay for one story." He sighed through his nose taking a nice seat in the shade with plenty of space between him and Granger. The latter chuckled and offered him the plate as he tried to steal a sandwich.

As all parties settled back into place, Hermione turned the book to its proper place. Stifling a yawn before she popped a small sandwich square into her mouth; the combination of the gentle breeze, warm waning sun, and the relaxing story was starting to take its toll.

Her lips curved gently at the girl who came back to press into her side, running her tiny fingers over a slightly moving picture. Hermione swallowed and cleared her throat. Resigned, she nodded and straightened her back to try to keep focused. Her words soft but with inflection, she painted the wonderful scene before them, the magic of the book resonated with her words, turning them into a soft projected picture show. Draco relaxed back idly watching as the images from the story shifted over the tree line.

When the fable slowly came to a close, Hermione couldn't suppress the deep yawn that left her throat. She sniffled just a bit trying to clear her head, her fingers turning to start another story automatically. Her voice had lost most of its enthusiasm but she pressed on. She could feel Seraphina's head against her thigh as she started anew.

 _"The Elementalist and the Prince._

 _Once upon a time, there was a powerful wizard, the very first of his kind. He had the amazing ability to control all the world's elements with just his will alone. He hadn't a need for a wand or a staff to do his magic. He had an unimaginable strength and an even kinder heart._

 _His life hadn't been easy, for you see, he had gifts no one in the world possessed and even though he never used his magical powers for evil, the people of the world just weren't ready for his amazing powers. So, in the dead of night, the young wizard was stolen away from his mother and locked away in a deeply secretive place._

 _The young wizard cried and pleaded with his keepers to allow him to return home to his family, but they refused. They were jealous of the great wizard's powers and sought to steal his power for themselves. They used his magical abilities to bring their own fame and glory to their conquests. As the boy grew to be a man, he realized all the horrible things he had done._

 _Filled with remorse, the young man ran away, far away, to a new place, where no one knew of his evil deeds. He sought to start a new life, a better life. But fate would not be so kind, one night while the young wizard was practicing his art, he was spotted by the King's Royal guard and promptly put in chains, marched straight to the king himself._

 _The King was impressed, but just as those before him had used him, so wanted the King. The King was very clever though and he could see the heavy shadow that hung over the young man's face and offered him a deal. Upon sparring his life, the young wizard would vow to teach his son's his magical ways. The young wizard didn't want to die and so, accepted the King's offer to become a teacher..."_

Draco leaned back closing his eyes briefly as he listened to her tell the story. His brow ticked, however, when he noticed Hermione seemed to be having trouble reading, her voice growing softer with each passing sentence. When he opened his eyes and turned he noted too, that she was having trouble keeping her head up. He pursed his lips and turned away from the tree toppling the empty plate from his lap.

"Granger?"

Seraphina too had noticed the change in her companion and was letting out a soft whine begging for her to keep reading. Draco reached out, his palm almost touching her shoulder, when Hermione's voice gradually died away, her head rolling off to the side.

"Sera." Draco reached down picking up his daughter before she could touch Hermione's face. Seraphina squirmed letting out another soft whine. "It's alright, she's just sleeping." He hoped. He held the back of her head to keep her from turning to look. His brow twitched with concern when another shadow joined them.

"She was just reading," Draco offered as he moved out of Snape's way.

Severus ran his eyes over her, pulling the book from her lax fingers. His own came up under her hair pressing into her pulse point while opening their connection. Her mind was quiet but active, she was, indeed, simply resting. He had wondered if she had actually recovered from the night before or if it had been the cocktail of potions.

"She's fine." His voice was sharp but his hands were gentle sliding under, he drew her to his chest.

Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved to retrieve the book. He nestled it between him and his daughter summoning the ball to his hand next. Without a second glance, he followed after Severus into the house.

Snape lead the way moving into the sitting room, he rested Hermione against the lounge gently shifting her onto her side, the way he knew she liked to rest. She gave no protest as she curled her arms up near her chin. With a flick of his fingers, he summoned a throw from beside the fireplace resting it over her. He turned and looked at Draco's sagacious smirk. Narrowing his eyes, he rose to his full height pointing sharply to the kitchen. Draco chuckled in the back of his throat looking down at the quizzical look that his daughter was giving the both of them.

"Di' you see da pre'dy lady too?"

Draco blinked and shifted her setting the book down on the table. He adjusted, sitting her into the chair before putting the ball into the traveling bag, "What pretty lady?"

Snape followed them in sliding the door to the kitchen closed to keep their voices muffled.

"Da one wiff wed 'air?" She motioned around her face trying to show her father that it was long.

Draco's brows furrowed a bit turning his eyes to Snape. He gave him a careless shrug a bit unsure of how to take his daughters observation, "There was no one else out there with us. Granger's got brown hair. We practiced your colors remember?"

Seraphina shook her head, "No' G'an'ger." She puffed up her cheeks, "Youn'er." She was a bit distressed as her father didn't seem to understand. "Ta'er." She raised her arms above her head, "Pre'y dress." She nodded her head with a smile, "Whi'e."

Severus narrowed his eyes coming a bit closer to the girl; tall, red hair and wearing a white dress? "Did she speak to you?" He asked coming to loom behind Draco's shoulder. The toddler looked up into his face and shook her head. "She go shhhhh." She put her small finger to her own lips and nodded her head matter of factually.

"Was that all she did?" Severus seemed very interested all of a sudden and Draco shifted so the toddler had a better view of him.

"I wan'ed play, bu' she go shhhh." She repeated nodding her head, "She sa'ed wiff us...un'er tree." She motioned with her hands.

"She tou'ed G'an'ger." She pointed to her shoulder indicating where she'd seen the woman touch Hermione's shoulder. "Den she falled asleep." She pointed toward the living room before looking back between Draco and Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes turning his head to the door, it couldn't be possible, surely the child was seeing things or had a very vivid imagination from the fairy tales she had been listening to. Yes, that had to be what happened. Though niggling feeling in his stomach protested otherwise.

Draco nodded his head to placate her, "Is she here now?" He asked turning his head. Seraphina shook her head with a soft pout. Draco gave her a soft pat on the head. He turned to Severus wondering if they should stay or go. He felt that his daughter had upset the elder man in some way. Deciding to leave on a somewhat happy note he pulled the bag across the table putting the book inside. He shifted his weight and leaned down retrieving his daughter from the chair.

"Say goodbye to Grandpa Severus." He didn't move closer, but Seraphina didn't seem to mind. With a soft pout, the toddler mumbled a soft goodbye before asking if she could have a candy when they got home. Draco nodded to her request and slung the bag over his shoulder. He gave one last glance to the silent man before making it through the back door.

Severus turned as Draco made for the back door, he mumbled his goodbye looking down to the band on his hand. He made a bit of a face, giving it a slow turn. He had felt her when it had appeared. He now wondered if he was the only person she had decided to keep an eye on. He glanced through the side of his eyes toward the closed door. It was highly probable. He took a deep cleansing breath letting out a sigh through his nose. Glancing at the clock he decided that it was time for an early dinner. He moved over to his potion stores first pulling out two restorative draughts setting them at Hermione's place setting before moving to start cooking. His mind was in top gear as his hands moved effortlessly around the kitchen. His entire world felt like it was constantly shifting and tilting at new impossible angles. It gave him the most horrid headache and a temper that was rising to match. He sneered to himself as he worked, a simple salad and sandwiches would do.

 _Hermione found herself inside a dream, but it was odd as if she wasn't fully asleep. Her eyes turned slowly around her environment taking in the soft grass and lone tree whose leaves blew lightly in a warm wind._

 _"Hello, Hermione."_

 _Turning on the spot to the very new voice, her eyes widened as she recognized her. She had seen her before, in Severus' mind, though she looked older, she still appeared well younger than she. A mere teenager really._

 _"Lily?"_

 _The younger woman smiled and nodded her head slowly coming down the small ridge._

 _Hermione's jaw twitched as she watched her approach, she was radiant, truly, it was no wonder that Severus had fallen in love with her. Her hands rubbed themselves as she found herself suddenly nervous to be in her presence, her eyes lowering as if she had stepped into something sacred between them._

 _"Don't be frightened." Lily's voice was soft, so caring beyond her years._

 _Hermione felt compelled to look into her face, her fingers lightly turning the band on her finger. "You...you're the one who sent this, aren't you?" She watched as Lily's hand took her own the ring shining brightly in the world around them. Hermione gasped at her cool touch but didn't pull away. Lily turned the band gingerly so that the word that was inscribed became visible._

 _"Always." Hermione's voice ghosted between them, her heart pounded as she tried to keep herself still. She had wondered what she would be like, Lily, but she had never imagined this. She was so different from herself. So reserved, so graceful, her hair falling beautifully around her shoulders, she was tall, taller than her and her touch was exceptionally light._

 _"It was a promise I made to him, many years ago, and while I have stood by him every step of the way...I feel...it is time for someone else to take my place." Her beautiful sea green eyes looked directly into Hermione's neither confirming nor denying her involvement with the ring's sudden appearance. Lily knew the older woman understood what she was asking of her. There was a soft pause as Hermione searched the other woman's face for anger, jealousy, regret. Anything, that could possibly turn her away. When she found nothing but a reserved happiness, Hermione felt her heart thump, her brow worried as the weight of her words pressed against her very soul._

 _"There will come a time, very soon, where you must make a choice." Her voice filled with the sorrow of the knowledge of what was to come, "Between what is right...and what is easy." Lily held her gaze watching the fire light inside the elder's eyes, returning her insightful gaze, with a chin and jaw tight with resolution._

 _Lily's smile softened and she nodded her head turning away to look out into the horizon. This young woman was no stranger to her. For she had watched her battle the very evil that had stolen her away from the world with such bravery and compassion. She knew the woman had what it took to stand before such insurmountable odds. She had protected her beloved son more times than she could possibly count. Her heart was true and her strength unrivaled._

 _Hermione watched as the world around her started to fade away, her heart pulsed with a new energy, a strong, unshakable resolve._

Hermione's hand twitched as she woke from her light slumber, the ring on her hand felt warm and she forced her eyes open to try and see, her vision cleared just as the soft light was starting to fade away. Her eyes scanned her surroundings realizing she was inside. Her brain dutifully reminded her that she had been watching over a child and her body jerked. She sprang up into a sitting position swaying as her head went light, she looked fervently around the space before realizing that she was alone. She let out a soft breath and pushed herself up to her feet. Her head gave another swirl of protest before finally settling down well enough for her to stumble her way to the hallway. She blinked and looked in either direction, the kitchen door was closed but she could hear the faint clinking of plates. She pushed herself in that direction sliding open the pocket door.

Severus' looked up as he set the final bowl onto the table. He had been about to retrieve her but the pale look on her face made him pause. His brow ticked as he waited for her to come around, her eyes were still heavily dilated and he could tell she had woken in a rush.

"Where's Seraphina?" Her words tumbled from her mouth as she staggered in looking around the kitchen taking solemn note that there were only two place settings.

"Home."

Hermione looked exceptionally worried and guilty, her breathing grew excited as she tried to recall what had happened before her dream.

"She's alright." Severus urged watching the young woman quickly work herself into a near panic, "She's safe, you've done nothing." He came around wrapping his fingers around her bicep giving her a gentle guiding hand to the chair.

"I didn't...I..." She fumbled before just finally letting the thought go with a heavy breath. "I'm sorry." She lowered her head and her body into the chair rubbing her face as she tried to recollect herself.

"You've done nothing." He restated moving over to his side of the table, He picked up the two potions and placed them near her elbow on the table. "Take these." His professor tone was back in full force as he watched her reluctantly pull one of the vials into her lap. His eyes narrowed as she rolled the bottle in her fingers but didn't move to drink it. Something was bothering her and it wasn't just about her little play date. However, when he tried to see into her mind he found himself blocked by something that definitely hadn't been there before. His eyes narrowed as he tried to push past the small obstacle but the harder he tried the stronger it became. His eyes flicked to her face and he could tell it wasn't she who was keeping him out. Was it the creature? Or something else entirely?

"Tomorrow, right?" Her voice was listless as she ran her thumb over the soft orange potion. Her eyes didn't rise to meet his, though her head did tilt slightly when he shifted to sit down.

"Yes." His voice was firm, resolute.

She nodded to herself slowly pulling the stopper from the vial and tipped the potion back with a harsh grimace. Her stomach roiled in protest from the soft static that rolled over her skin but just as before she pushed the feeling down. She replaced the empty bottle with the next potion and repeated the process her hand coming up to rub the scar along her sternum.

Severus watched her grow uncharacteristically silent, she neither looked to him or raised her head. Her smile had faded away from all hidden places on her face, replaced by something he had seen so many times in his own reflection. He swallowed stiffly as he picked up his fork, his penetrating mind taking to the task of unraveling this new mystery before him.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but could not find the will to meet him. Her eyes stayed low and to the side, catching his hands from time to time. She picked up her own fork moving exceptionally slow as she pressed it into her salad. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't tired, she wasn't...anything. She sighed softly and let the fork fall against the bowl, pulling her arms back into her lap. Her fingers sought the cool gold and she turned it slowly, her eyes far away, her thumb running over the promise permanently engraved. Her jaw started to tense as she looked inside for the courage she had used so many times before. Her lips worked but made no sound as she sorted through the empty space that had come to be her inner mind. Her body slowly relaxed back into the chair as her eyes stared, unseeing, at the edge of the table as she allowed herself to slip from reality.

Severus straightened as he watched her fall away, his dinner, also, forgotten. His chest felt tight as he tried once more to reach out, only to find himself similarly barred. A knot formed in his chest and he barely blinked as he watched her fall deeper inside. His eyes twitched at the corners, why had she left him so abruptly?

Hermione walked through the empty space, her eyes half-heartedly sweeping over the white void. Her feet lead her to where she needed to go. As the floor beneath her turned gray and a seeping darkness started to form she felt a pressure grow in her chest. The light still shone through the metal door but there were movements of something lurking just beyond. She didn't dare approach but stayed rather on the graying line where the darkness gave way to the light. Her eyes stared into its veil, she knew all that she was laid just beyond that door. She could feel the memories that had slipped free but they didn't come to greet her as they had before. Something was keeping them at bay. It was then she noticed a soft ring of golden light circled around the crack keeping it from growing, her eyes narrowed as she took in its protective light, and knew, something wasn't right. Her breath shuddered as she closed her eyes, slipping back into the world.

Severus breathed as she did, watching her eyes tense as they came back into focus. His own were wider than normal as he looked for any changes. She was still very solemn but the fire he had seen many times before was flickering inside the corner of her eye. She was ready for battle. She was ready to _die_. How many times had he looked into that exact face staring back at him? His eyes narrowed slightly at the familiarity of her sudden behavior. Erroneously, his own mind skipped back to what he had read in the journal. He wasn't going to let her do what she had already decided. There was no way, in between heaven or earth that he was going to let her fail. With steady feet but unsure hands, he rounded the table coming to stand as her shadow. She didn't move to his presence but he knew, she felt him. His hand slowly came down, his large fingers wrapping around her own. He gave it a firm squeeze, a silent promise, that no matter what may fall, he would be there.

Her eyes lifted to his then, though still lidded with sadness, she turned her head. He watched her shift and as if compelled by an outside force, reach up to take his cheek. He held his breath as he looked into eyes he had never seen before. This wasn't the woman he had come to know, his eyes widened marginally as she came near, his breath stuck in his throat as she pressed a whispering kiss squarely on his lips.


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione felt a sharp jolt shoot out from her heart when her lips pressed against his. Gasping, her lips parted and twitched. Her eyes, that had fallen closed, snapped open to stare into the shocked face of the man in her grasp. Her brow twitched as her soul pulsed in pain. How could have done that to him? After all he had suffered through? Her thoughts felt all backward and upside down. Why was she so angry?

Her eyes sought for anything, anything at all, but he seemed frozen in time. Her heart gave another powerful lurch, a long arching crack splitting away from its already damaged crevice. Her chest fluttered and she pulled her hands back abruptly. Her lips quivered with an unspoken apology as she pulled her body from the chair. She made no pause, even when his hand had come weakly to her wrist. She slipped free effortlessly making a hasty retreat up the stairs.

She slammed the door behind her screaming with a mixture of pain and anger. Her hands fisted tightly in her hair as her mind swirled. She hadn't meant to kiss him, despite the odd warm feeling in her stomach, it felt wrong. Like she had taken advantage of him. Like the night before, she felt as though she had taken control of the man and lured him into a place he should never have been. Something, that wasn't her own, welled from deep inside her chest. The soft burn on her hand drew her attention to the ring and as if having a moment of clarity, she ripped it from her hand. Her chest heaved as she felt the magic resist before snapping back into the ring.

Her world tilted as if she were caught in the center of a tornado. She watched as the band slowly grew and returned to its original state, she raised her arm to throw it through the window when she felt an audible click in her mind. It was _his_ ring. It was filled with _his_ love and desperate _need_ for some sort of affection. All the years he must have carried it had infused it with something more powerful than its original purpose. Hermione slowly lowered her hand, hers eyes looking at the seemingly innocent band.

Snape didn't fully register her departure until her door slammed heavily over head. His back slowly straightened, as he too, felt a sort of fog lifting, how had he not noticed it before? The ring on his finger glowed and started to grow tight. He pulled it from his finger with haste dropping it onto the table. Mesmerized, he watched it return to its original design, confusion filling his brow. His eyes shot upward to the sudden silence above.

Hermione panted, slowly dropping the ring down to the floor. Another click, louder now, filled her ears. She brought her hands up trying to block out the heavy sound of screeching metal and gears.

"No...no!"

Hermione cried out falling to her knees, a large spiraling shield swirled out destroying everything in its path as it pushed out into a large semi-sphere. It pressed and threatened the integrity of the walls of her room. Hermione pressed tighter to her ears as blood poured heavily down her nose. She choked and sputtered spitting the blood from her lips, trying to stay conscious.

Severus had reached the top of the stairs by the time her scream had died out. His eyes flared at the dark light that was pressing against the door to her room threatening to send it to splinters. He rushed through his room and into the bathroom. Hissing sharply, he shielded his eyes against the light that showed through the missing door.

"Granger!" His voice felt hoarse and barely audible against the swirling vortex that surrounded her. He lowered his arm trying to peer inside. Her normally beautiful brown eyes were dim and wide. She had fallen awkwardly on her side, her head turned toward the door, blood pouring down her face, her hips and chest facing opposite directions.

He hissed as he noticed her chest wasn't moving. Stepping back, he shot at the shield. The spell ricocheted splintering the door frame completely apart. Pieces flew back and he barely managed to shield his face from the unexpected debris. The wood cut through his jacket and trousers, a large piece barely missing his eye as it took a nice chunk from his cheek.

He needed more power. He shook his head before turning away, he flicked his wand, but his focus was broken. He gritted his teeth and tried again, a small wisp flowed steadily down until finally, his Patronus stood before him.

"Minerva! Send everyone you can spare! " The Patronus turned and darted away. Severus turned back to the shield, it was steadily burning a hole into the floor and he knew they had limited time.

He watched with a deep sense of helplessness, watching the blood steadily collect beneath her cheek. The haze was keeping him from making contact with her mind. As if shielding it from all outside force. He pressed his wand against the shield as he struggled to over power it by sheer will alone. With extreme force, Severus managed to create a hole large enough to allow his mind to slip through. He held the tip of his wand tightly in place and pushed forward.

 _He landed heavily on his chest and quickly pushed himself up. It was bright, insanely so, he'd never seen it so bright. He blinked and put his hand against the light, "Miss Granger!?" He called out listening to his voice echo the void._

 _A loud screeching of metal ricocheted off unseen walls and Severus forced himself towards the sound. With the darkness gone he was able to quickly scan through the space to look for its source. He noticed that the light came from the wall of blackness, where he remembered the vault to be. He pushed off moving hastily. As he got closer he could see her pushing hard against the vault while the light spilled out from the outer rim._

 _"Miss Granger!"_

 _"Professor!" She finally called out, "It's trying to get out!" She let out a loud grunt as she pushed harder, but her feet were slowly starting to slide back._

 _Severus' step faltered for a split-second as she called him by title, her tone sounded different, more reserved and respectful. He watched a wisp of a page slip around the frame disappearing into the whiteness. Her memories were returning. His eyes widened and he caught his wits. He pressed his hands into the door beside her, turning his head to look down into her strained face. Her soul was almost in three pieces now. The deep red light shining against the black metal._

 _Hermione gritted her teeth glancing up at him briefly, her mind was in total chaos, as if she were seeing him from two different perspectives. The man she had known and the man she had come to know were fighting for precedence inside her._

 _"I'm sorry...About the kiss..." She turned her gaze back to the door as it gave a mighty shudder. "And the other night...I shouldn't have done that to you..."_

" _I could have stopped you." He said through his clenched jaw as he continued to push, "I didn't, you've nothing to take responsibility for."_

" _The rings, I think...I think they did something to us..." Hermione grunted as she scrambled to keep her footing, "But Severus..." She caught his eyes again, "I don't think they would have come to us unless something wasn't already there."_

 _His eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend what she was getting at, his own feet slipped just a bit and he tried to keep his focus. "What do you mean?"_

" _Severus I...I think...I lo-"_

 _Neither witch nor wizard were prepared for the force of the blast that came from the other side, accompanied by a loud roar, it sent them flying backward head over heels._

 _Severus landed sharply on his shoulder skidding to a stop by the skin of his face along the stone. Hermione had flown much farther her lighter frame doing a full turn through the air before her head cracked loudly, landing first, against the floor leaving her awkwardly splayed chest down._

 _Severus lifted his head, blinking into the golden light that spilled from the circular hole. A dark looming shadow slowly came forth, its large claws dipping into the whiteness that had begun press against the threshold. When its claws dipped in, a slow slithering blackness wound its way forward. Spreading out contaminating the purity within. Its eyeless head turned, its tongue slipping down as if it was sensing their location._

 _Severus grit his teeth keeping his chest to the floor, his head turned carefully toward where he had heard Hermione land. She was weakly pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Her arms and legs trembling as she tried to make it to her feet. Severus hissed and tried to join her but his attention was drawn in the opposite direction when the creature let out a deep penetrating roar. Its tongue shot out and Severus barely had time to register it flying past his face. Hermione let out a sharp cry as it wrapped it's self tightly around her neck. Her feet scuffled backward as she brought her hands up to it._

" _Severus..." Her eyes grew wider as the creature tightened its hold. "I...I..." She held his gaze for as long as she could, her mouth silently finishing her words before turning her piercing golden eyes back to the creature who held her in its grip. She had decided. With a snarl and a sharp cry, her hand sparked, erupting with a white flame_.

" _Hermione!" His war-torn cry echoed, left behind, as he was suddenly ripped from the space._

The shield pulsed and pushed him back into someone who had come to stand behind him. Disoriented, he barely registered the familiar Scottish drawl calling his name. It wasn't until he felt cool aged fingers take his face did he find the ground beneath him.

"Severus what's happened!?" McGonagall yelled over the growing vortex.

"How many?!" Snape shouted back holding her for support, the floor beneath him felt as though it was starting to give way.

"Five, we have five!" Her eyes were wide as she saw her former student laying prone inside the vortex.

"Make it! Wide, at least ten meters from the house!" He gave her a push holding onto the partially destroyed door frame. He had to get back!

Minerva turned without argument rushing back through the house that was starting to tremble against its very foundation. She panted as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen ceiling trembled and her eyes went wide, "Everyone out! Outside!" She pushed them towards the front door as the entire second floor gave a loud groan. Minerva had just passed the threshold when a loud explosion blew open the second floor. Her eyes turned, wide with shock and fear. Severus had been well within the blast and though the front face of the house still managed some semblance of structure she was quite certain the back of the house was gone. With an adrenaline she hadn't felt since the final battle; she ran into the front lawn.

"Everyone ten meters out! Wands at the ready, on my count!" She turned away rushing up the front yard taking her place right in front of the willow that Hermione had been reading under just hours before.

Minerva raised her wand with trembling lips, her eyes turning up to the sky as the vortex seemed to grow with strength, they were running out of time. She heard the shouts of her companions as they fell into place and with a well-placed Sonorus charm to her throat began the count.

"One, two, three! Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum!"

As the spell started to rise, a great power shuddered from inside the house. The dome that had surrounded Hermione had started to grow, it's force explosive as it expanded. As the last of the barrier settled into place, Minerva turned her eyes downward to the growing power. Her breath shuddered from her throat as she felt the pressure of its magical power. Still, she stayed her wand, keeping her power strong.

Severus growled as he felt himself being pushed back even further. The first blast had actually sent him through the floor of the bathroom, landing most uncomfortably in the catch-all room. As the second wave hit he was partially shielded by the closet door that had fallen over him. He could see the grayish light growing and starting to turn everything in its path to dust. He didn't want to hazard a guess what would happen if it should reach him. He scrambled to get to his feet and into the hallway, he saw that Hermione's body had fallen heavily onto the kitchen table, actually breaking one of the legs, leaving her partially tilted over the top. Her arm hung down over the ledge her face hidden behind a curtain of blood matted hair. There was no way to reach her as the debris between them was too high. He retreated for the time being pushing himself on his forearms and knees through the remnants of the hallway that had started to crack and fall away.

Panting through his bruised ribs, he stumbled over the threshold hissing as he held his side, he could feel something warm growing beneath his palm but didn't take the time to assess. He turned, looking back as the creature's protective dome grew taller, he staggered backward just enough before raising his own wand high.

"Igne Forti!" A hot, intense, blue fire shot out from Severus' wand; it roared growing in size and form, as large as the house that once stood whole, a mighty Chimera opened its jowls shaking the entire area with its powerful roar. Severus thrust his wand, sending the creature forward. The fire beast surged wrapping its entire frame around the house leaving nothing but ash in its wake as it circled around the gray shield. Snape held his gaze even as the fire whipped his hair around his face, it's heat singeing the front of his coat as he kept his focus.

The Chimera growled and opened its maw wide, rearing up it lunged forward completely engulfing the gray dome inside its form. There was a gusting whirl of air before an odd stillness, the fire melted and flowed as if joining the creature's protection. Severus barely had time to take in a breath as his entire world went white and hot. He barely registered his body flying through the air until he landed heavily on his back seeing stars while what little air that had been left in his lungs was suddenly stolen.

Minerva gasped and braced as the wave of power stretched out pressing against the shield, she felt it ripple but ultimately yield to their protection, the remains of the Fiendfrye burned the grass along the edges right at the cast line. Her eyes snapped to the man laying on his back just 8 feet in front of her. She could tell he was gravely injured but knew what needed to be done.

Her eyes shot up to the remains of the house, the dome had shuddered and given way to the almighty blast, leaving nothing behind but the protected ring that had been inside before its collapse. Her sharp eyes saw a small body lying partially over the broken table, still and pale against the full moon that shone down from the other side of the shield. Minerva's eyes snapped to Harry who, she could tell, was doing his very best to stay exactly as he was. This wasn't over, not yet.

Everyone on the outer circle held their breath as a bright red light shot up straight from the epicenter. Harry watched as Hermione's limp body slid down the rest of the way, landing heavily on her stomach over a broken chair, her back arching unnaturally over the remains. The light pulsed and grew darker as it flowed out from her back, and he remembered what had happened not 24 hours before. His eyes shot to Snape who was still lying prone on his back.

"Snape!" Harry could feel his voice muffled by the protection and called out even louder, "SNAPE!"

Harry's eyes shot back towards his best friend's crumbled body as a large claw wrapped itself, from inside, around the curve of her waist. Slowly, it dragged its way through the light, its long gray arm reaching out to take hold of the broken china cabinet.

"SNAPE! Get up!" Harry tried again bouncing his eyes between the two, his heart was pounding so loud in his ears even he couldn't hear his own panicked voice.

The Tamashiheki roared loudly as its head broke free, its mouth dripping black blood as its severed tongue dangled from its mouth. It let out another deeper roar, calling out to its own kind. Gradually, it pulled the rest of its hunched form from the still body beneath. It was struggling to move, its body was deeply cut and heavily bleeding, its black blood falling down like rain upon the debris from which it climbed. It let out a shuddering growl as it pulled itself further away, its large claws fumbling as it fell forward into the grass letting out a deep rumble of near defeat.

Severus' eyes painfully opened, he could hear someone shouting his name. Breathing was difficult and as he lifted his wand, he realized that it had cracked down the center. Useless. He tossed the piece of wood aside rolling carefully onto his hip. He spat blood onto the soft grass before his head turned towards the remains of the house. His eyes widened as he realized the creature was free. He watched the wounded abomination fall heavily to its side its ragged breathing echoing in the unnatural stillness within the protection of the circle, from his angle he couldn't see Hermione and his heart lurched at the very real possibility that he had already failed.

It was large, larger than he had ever seen inside her mind. It stood nearly as tall as a Cerberus its large claws easily able to take a man in a single swipe. But it couldn't see, more so, it appeared to have severely lost a most epic battle.

Severus panted heavily as he pushed himself up to his feet, stumbling just a bit, he held his ribs. He could barely make out those who stood around the circle, though it still held strong. But without a wand, he wasn't sure how effective his attacks would be. He murmured a soft healing charm against himself relieved to find his wandless magic was still very much in his control. He watched as the creature dragged itself further from what was left of the house, its severed tongue sweeping the ground like a serpent trying to sniff out its prey.

Moving cautiously, Severus kept one eye on the creature at all times, his boots rising soft puffs of smoke in his wake. He stepped onto the foundation of the front steps. There wasn't a single thing left to find, nothing to salvage. He picked his way carefully over part of the collapsed steps that had managed to make it into the protection of the circle before his eyes fell onto the broken form of Hermione Granger.

His heart resonated with deep torment, his lips releasing a soft cry of anguish. He fell to his knees, lowering his head down beside hers. His fingers wrapped into the back of her blood soaked hair as he pressed his forehead against her bruised temple. She was cold, the light on her back shined and pulsed dimly. The tear down her spine still bleeding as her heart gave its valiant last stand. He could feel her pulse against his the vein on his forehead but without a wand, he knew, there was nothing that could be done. He had barely managed the closure spell as it was, to do so wandless, would just be impossible. He closed his eyes as he tried to reach out into her mind, just one last time.

 _Severus came to form painfully slow, the space in which he stood was dim, like the first time he had entered her mind. The light was coming up from a soft slate floor. His eyes turned into a bright golden light and in its glow he found her standing before its riches._

 _Hermione could feel herself struggling to stay with her body. Her knees trembled threatening to give way. Her hair and clothes were stained and torn, ravaged by the battle she had lost. Her soul was almost black as she continued to hang on. Her eyes staring into the rows of shelves just beyond the vault door, so brightly lit, everything that she was lying inside and she knew, she need only to step forward to become whole again. Yet, even now she found herself unable to move. She was waiting, waiting for **him**._

 _Her head lifted when she felt his presence join her, a trembling hand raised as she tried once again to close the tear in her soul. It was fruitless, she couldn't do it alone. Her body and magic were too weak to answer her call. Her head turned slowly at his continued approach, her eyes filled with such sadness and regret. She hadn't been strong enough. She had failed._

 _Severus closed the gap between them and without a single hesitation, wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller frame. His lips pressing into the crown of her head as he kept her close. He could feel her arms coming around to hold him just as tight. Unabashed, he let the tears fall into her soft curls their light shining brightly as they slipped from his cheek._

 _Hermione mirrored his lament, her own tears falling freely as she pressed herself into his chest, the light of their souls touching in that moment, melding and forming together. She could feel his wavering strength fill her and pressed her self tighter to return the favor. Alone, neither of them stood a semblance of a chance, but perhaps, together...one of them would survive._

" _I can't close it..." His voice was rough, "My wand, it's...gone..." He spoke into her hair as his tears waned, his eyes stared into the vault that stood at her back. Why hadn't she entered? Why hadn't she released all she was and become whole again?_

" _My wand..." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into the fabric of his coat, "It's in my back pocket..." She took a shaking breath as her body started to fade from his arms, "Use it." Her head fell back as she searched for his golden flecked obsidian eyes, "It's yours..." Her grip faulted as her eyes started to fall closed. Her ragged and battle-worn body, as well as the world around them, started to fade out as her soul started its journey somewhere well outside his reach._

Severus let out a choked sob as he felt her slip from his grasp, his eyes opened haltingly. He felt strange, his body stronger, but there was something else too, something that rested near his heart. His eyes turned down the curved ridge of her twisted back, the white wood beckoned him with its soft glow. With one fleeting soft kiss against her temple, he pulled himself away, slipping the wand from her back pocket. His jaw twitched as he whispered the spell, running the tip down the black opening over her back. If nothing else, she would be whole.

It took everything inside him to bring himself to his feet, his eyes turned to the creature that had started to push itself up onto his legs. Its head turned heavily towards him, its broken tongue moving warningly over its lower jowls.

Severus' eyes roared with the fires of hell, a revenge unseen by even God himself. His arm lashed out harshly with her wand. A sharp crescent of blue flame wiped out catching the creature directly across its missing face. It roared with pain and a deep black smoke shot out from its mouth obscuring everything around them. Severus turned on his heel but didn't leave Hermione's side. His eyes scanned the inky blackness listening to the scattered footsteps of the limping animal.

 _Hermione suddenly found herself standing inside a large library. A large, almost endless expanse. The rows high, the white shelves reaching at least four stories into the sky. The floor was a most beautiful white marble mixed with swirling whirls of deep burgundy. A beautiful golden light seeped through the high Gothic windows calling out to the gold trim along the sweeping banisters and large Roman columns._

 _The feeling of complete peace filled her and she couldn't help but look down at herself. She was wearing a beautiful white tunic, a large golden sash wrapped around her waist, she gingerly ran her fingers over the elaborate design before a movement caught her attention._

 _"Professor Dumbledore?" Her eyes were a bit wide as the aged wizard appeared seemingly out of nowhere._

 _The elderly man gave her a warm smile, his periwinkle robes swaying around him as he walked towards her. "Hermione, " He greeted warmly stopping a few paces in front of her. His smile slipping to a mournful look as he looked around them, "Such a beautiful place, I dare say I wouldn't have expected anything less from the brightest witch of her age. "_

 _Hermione glanced around them again a soft curve coming to her lips before her brows furrowed in confusion._

 _"Sir?" He turned back towards her, "Where are we...?" The back of her mind knew that she shouldn't have been able to see the wizard in front of her. That he unlike Severus was undoubtedly dead. She swallowed thickly as she awaited his response._

 _"That depends on you, my dear." His voice gentle as he moved to stand beside her._

 _"I don't understand Professor..." She turned to look at him as he shifted._

 _"I believe you do Miss Granger, though, I think," He paused as he turned to look at her, "It's really a question of whether you wish to stay here." He leveled his eyes at her those twinkling blues swimming with aged wisdom as he watched her take in his words._

 _Hermione turned slowly taking in the vast stacks of books that held insurmountable knowledge. She felt an urge to read every one of them but something still held her back._

 _"Why did you send him?" She had to know first, "Why did you send him to me?"_

 _Albus' brows rose with a small smile, "Actually, you'll find that I had very little to do with your meeting." He crossed his hands behind his back looking someplace ahead of him._

 _"Then who...?" She turned following his gaze, a brilliant light had appeared off in the distance a figure, shadowed in the light stood un-moving in the glow. Hermione couldn't see the figure but she felt the peace that she brought with her, a deep kindness that enveloped everything around her. Hermione furrowed her brows a bit, "Lily Potter?" She turned in shock towards Albus stepping in front of his gaze, "Why would Harry's mother bring him to me?" She felt an ache in her chest, a thought she didn't want to think about coming to the surface._

 _Albus said nothing as he watched the woman in question disappear back into the light._

 _Hermione's face fell as she put her hand to her heart, "So..." She whispered in the air between them, "He only came because of her..." She turned her head away unable to meet her one-time mentor in the eyes._

 _"I think, that with time, " Dumbledore said gently, "You'll find that the reason he had stayed, " He watched her heartbroken eyes lift to his own, "Changed." He gave her a kind hopeful smile over the rim of his glasses._

 _Hermione's brows furrowed just a bit as she tried to understand the meaning in his words. He couldn't be right, could he? No, it wasn't possible. There was no way that the man had really come to care for her, care for her more than just a responsibility to be saddled with. She felt confused on how to accept the man but now, with the very real possibility that he would even be capable of loving someone such as her flowed through her she felt a fluttering in her stomach._

 _She shook her head, "He's my teacher...was, my teacher..." She corrected as Dumbledore started to move away, "I-we...couldn't possibly be..." She let the words die in her throat watching the man's brow raise with his all knowing smile._

 _"I believe times have changed for the both of you, Miss Granger." He said her name so gently, " I would hazard a guess, that the roles you were put in have taken a shift, wouldn't you?"_

 _She gave him a most confounded look coming to walk beside him down the rows and rows of tall beautiful bookcases._

 _"I should think you have been a wonderful teacher." He continued, idly looking at this and that, "You have managed to teach someone so closed off from the world a most valuable and treasured lesson." He glanced at her bewildered face, "I believe there is nothing wrong with two teachers, coming together to fight along side each other in this world. Wouldn't you agree?" He finally stilled in front of a luminescent archway of light._

 _She opened her mouth to ask another question when she felt something inside her pulling against her. She turned slowly as a long thin line stretched out towards the door all the way at the other end of the large library._

 _"The choice is yours, Miss Granger." Dumbledore his words lingered as he slowly stepped back through the portal._

 _Hermione ran her hands down over her heart to where the line originated. She let her fingers ghost around it almost too afraid to touch it. She turned to find the aged wizard but realized he had gone back through the portal that she had seen Lily Potter standing in just moments before. She took a deep breath, she wanted answers, she needed to know, she took a slow step towards the brilliant white light, though as soon as she did she felt the cord grow taut. She paused as she looked down its length again. She'd have to tear it, if she wanted to go. Dissolve it, destroy its power over her._

 _Her hand took hold of it firmly, overwhelmed by the power held within. The sheer force of it brought her to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't pain she felt, but sorrow, deep anguish, so powerful, so overwhelming. It was him, she was feeling. All his lament over his life, his loss, his emptiness. She closed her eyes tight as she let out a sob for the man who she had come to care deeply for. She hadn't meant to, but there it was, right there between her and the door. She cared for him, and she knew, she could feel it pulsing underneath everything else, he cared for her too._

 _"Severus..." She whispered his name so lovingly her hand tightening around the thread. No, she couldn't leave him, not this way, he didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more, so much more than the world had offered him._

 _"Save him...he needs you..." The voice that wafted from the light behind her was so soft, so gentle she knew who it belonged to._

 _Hermione trembled and without a sparing glance behind her, she ran. She ran, with all she had inside her following the threaded light, the door that barred her way dissolved as she neared it and she didn't even pause as she passed into its blinding light._

Severus hissed loudly as he was thrown heavily to the ground. He looked up into the monsters blackened teeth as its mouth opened wider. He bared his teeth similarly, his eyes narrowed, he had done quite a bit of damage, but there was only one way to kill a creature as evil as this. When it lowered its head to make its kill Severus thrust his arm and wand directly into its open jowls. Blood dripped into his eyes and his vision blurred, the creature had gotten in a few hits of its own as well.

"Igne...Forti!" Severus' arm jerked back as the spell shot straight down the monster's throat. A bright light engulfed the world around him before everything suddenly went black.

 _Severus felt a warmth envelop him and letting out a soft groan rolled his eyes open. He could see beautiful blue skies, gently punctuated by white puffy clouds. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, blinking as he took in the beautiful rolling green hills. He had been here before, he knew, all those years ago. He turned his head hearing the soft crunch of grass underfoot. His head tilted back, the beautiful woman he had only seen in his dreams, emerging before him._

 _"Sweetheart, you're ready," Lily smiled so softly as she leaned slightly over him. Her hand gently cupping his cheek, "You needn't mourn my death any longer." Her forgiveness washed over him with such power his chest filled with light._

 _"For I will be with you," Her hand moved to rest over his heart her sea green eyes staring into the deepest part of him._

 _"Always."_

 _She smiled so beautifully at him then. He felt the swell of her love and admiration for him and all he had done in her name. A tear of pure happiness rolled from his eye as he was finally able to watch her go. She pulled back from him gracefully, standing as she backed into the light fading away but never truly gone._

 _Severus managed to get to his feet, his breathing slow and deep. His heart pulsed and he turned his head down, his brow furrowed lightly as a small thread made a gentle arch behind him. He lifted his head when a small hand twined with his own, he looked down and without question, took it firmly. His heart swelled as he felt something inside him mend. His head lifted, his eyes trailing up to the beautifully deep eyes of its owner._


	46. Chapter 46

Minerva had just enough time to bring her arm up to her chest as the entire barrier shuddered and gave way with concussive force. All five witches and wizards flew back with a sharp cry. The shield dissolved in crackling flames as the heavy smoke pushed outward dissolving under its own dilution.

Minerva was the first to get her wits about her as the force had merely pressed herself into the willow that she had stood against. Rasping as she tried to catch her stolen breath. When the center cleared, her heart ground to a stop.

Harry was next to come around, stumbling forward from the tree line, a large gash bleeding down his forehead he stumbled toward where Ginny had been. His voice desperately calling out for her.

More chorus' of cries echoed beneath the soft wail of Muggle sirens. Minerva suspected that the blast had undone all the protections of the place. She pushed herself forward tripping lightly in her haste. Where were they?

"Severus!?" It was Draco's voice that cut through as he ran towards the remains of the house. His wife sharp on his heels.

Ginny and Harry turned next as both sets of young adults turned their attentions to the smoldering ruins. Minerva picked up her pace panting heavily as her aged heart just couldn't keep up with the younger generation.

"Hermione!?" Harry desperately called out as he grew closer, his eyes searched through the lingering smoke. He gritted his teeth, climbing over a bit of the crumbled fireplace, using its dislodged stones to bring him onto the foundation. His heart in his throat, his eyes took in the scene before him.

Hermione lay, almost just the same as when he'd seen her fall but the chair that had been under her had been crushed as if a great weight had pushed her down into it. Her face was covered with ash and blood turning her skin a sickly ashen brown. The hair around her head dark and matted laying under a large stone. One arm was curled at an impossible angle beneath her, her shirt torn as if long claws had caught along the surface. Her other hand was stretched out over her head, lying precariously close to another, still. Dirt and blood crusted fingertips a hairs width away from actually touching.

It was Ginny's keening wail that jerked him from his observations. She pushed her way past him pulling the bit of stone that had come to rest along the back of Hermione's head. Ginny fell down to her knees as she sobbed heavily, her hands hovering unsurely.

It was then Draco joined them, pushing away the remains of the pocket door off of Snape, he grunted and hissed as he tossed it aside with strength only adrenaline could have produced. He too, fell beside his one-time mentor, a hand moving to the man's chest. Draco's eyes searched for any plausible sign that he was still with him, a deep sob catching in the back of his throat as cataloged the man's injuries, raising his trembling wand trying to decide where to start.

Severus was prone on his back, his lower half still partially trapped under the remains of a kitchen wall. His coat was burned and torn asunder leaving the white of the shirt underneath stained and dark. Five large deep gashes into the torn fabric coated with the muck of ash and blood. His face was completely relaxed, Hermione's white wand loose in his grip at his waist.

"They're dead..." Harry's sob broke through the back of his hand, as he panted beside his wife. His wand hand curling tightly into her shoulder as she begged for Hermione to answer.

"Not yet. Mr. Potter." Minerva had finally come to join them, a stern look of focus on her face as she brought herself up with them. Her wand moved in a complex array moving over the both of them at once. All parties suppressed their sobs as a soft glowing thread appeared inside a hazy circle. Minerva nodded her head with a tight jaw swiping her wand canceling the spell.

"What was that?" Ginny hiccuped wiping her face hastily.

"Their lifeline." Esmeralda offered standing strong beside Draco her eyes focused. She hadn't known Hermione specifically but Severus had been her teacher during her own time at Hogwarts. A year higher than Draco, she hadn't been present during the final battle, but she knew that he was of extreme importance to her husband. Her soft eyes watched as he wept over his Godfather.

"Right you are." Minerva turned on her heel as a large bear Patronus bounded for them.

" _We're ready for you."_

Minerva turned sharply moving down between them all. She pulled out a metal feline figurine tapping it once. "Everyone hold on."

Haste shuffles through the debris were drowned out as the sirens grew to a crescendo. Minerva took both of both of her charges wrists placing their cooling fingers upon the warm metal.

"Protect what is lost."

Everyone felt the tell tale sign of a port-key activating as the world around them swirled out of view.

After they landed, Draco was the first to realize where they'd gone a fear rising in his chest. "St. Mungo's? We can't bring him here!" His protests went unheard as.

Minerva stood watching the back door she had used to secretly remove Hermione burst open, "Healer Darling."

"I have a team ready." His brow was worried as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Can they be trusted?"

"Implicitly."

oOo

 _"Your Heaven is so beautiful."_

 _"Is that where you believe we are?"_

 _"Where else could we possibly be? This is certainly too peaceful a place to be Hell."_

 _Hermione turned onto her side, propping her head on her palm to gaze down at him. His face was relaxed, eyes closed as he laid beside her on the gently sloping hill. A soft breeze blew a lock of hair over his cheek and she immediately reached out pulling it aside. She felt his face twitch against the back of her knuckles before deep obsidian eyes greeted her gentle smile._

 _"What was your heaven like?" His eyes didn't meet hers but the softness of his tone held no judgment._

 _"You'll find it completely predictable." She said with a sigh shifting back to lay beside him, her hand flopping down, lightly brushing against the back of his._

 _"Try me."_

 _Hermione let out a solemn sigh, "It was a library." She frowned slightly at his suppressed snort. "That's right go on and have a laugh." The deep hurt in her whip like tone wiped any semblance of humor from his face; his dark eyes shooting to watch her from the corner._

 _"Insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger's perfect heaven is a library. If only the boys could have seen it they'd be having a right laugh." Her words though dripping with self-deprecation, held a deep heaviness of sorrow as well._ _It was Severus' turn to roll and properly give her his attention. He watched her eyes grow dark before turning to meet his gaze. He knew she would miss them as soon as her memories returned, what he hadn't expected was the pain they brought with them._

 _"We weren't always so close you know." She sighed softly through her nose letting her eyes wander, "Do you remember my first year? When Querril let the troll in?" Hermione paused shifting bit "I didn't actually go looking for the troll. I had actually run into the bathroom to cry. Ron had made a comment about how I hadn't made any friends because of how pretentious and stuck up I was. He called me a nightmare."_ _Her gaze shifted to his but his face held no answers to what he was feeling._

 _"Then, I lied to protect them. To protect myself, I didn't want anyone to know they'd hurt my feelings..." She snorted softly rocking her head back and forth, ambivalence on her lips, "Our entire friendship was based on my willingness to lie."_

 _Hermione rolled her head back towards Snape looking into his face, she expected him to laugh, to ridicule her childish behavior, what she hadn't suspected was for him to mirror her sadness._

 _"Why did you stay?"_

 _"I..." She had asked herself the very same question periodically through the years. But now the answer seemed so much clearer than before, "I was needed, they made me feel like...like my books and cleverness had a point to it...that I...had a purpose..."_

 _"They used you." Not an accusation or an argument._

 _"I wanted them to." Hermione ran a hand slowly over her stomach, "I just..._ _needed to be needed_..."

oOo

"Come on, Professor stay with me now. I know the grim reaper's a beauty but she's got other suitors to see. Come on." The healer moving over Snape had been running his mouth the entire time. His wand was moving in exceptionally complex and precise movements.

The wounds had all been repaired, and the dust and muck gone away. Severus now laid, shirtless, on the small gurney in the smaller room. His chest was being forcibly raised by the steady rise and fall of the rambling healer's hand as he continued to work. It was an eccentric sight but no one in the room moved to stop the show.

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Minerva, and Esmeralda stood backs pressed against the wall. Watching with bated breath for the outcome. Harry and Ginny's eyes to the left, where, thankfully, healer Darling and his assistant were silently working on Hermione. While to the right, Draco and Esmeralda watched over Snape. Esmeralda having to hold her husband back tightly to keep from cursing the absurd wizard.

"Come on there, don't you growl at me. Get back out here and yell at me properly." The healer narrowed his eyes as he pulled a long silver light from over his heart. His joking demeanor changed to one of strict concentration.

"Max."

Healer Darling turned his head slightly behind him, "That can't be."

"But it is."

Healer Darling turned his eyes back down to the girl under him. They had divested all of their clothes in favor of the hospital gowns early on though they had her on her stomach now as they were trying to repair the damage to her crushed spine and ribs.

"Keep working, we're not ready yet."

oOo

 _"Do you think you can have sex in heaven?"_ _Hermione blinked as Snape rolled away from her. Suddenly coughing as if he'd swallowed a dung beetle._

 _Severus was indeed choking, on her words. He was grateful he was already dead or she may have well just killed him with her floaty question._

 _"I beg your pardon?" He ground out between breaths. Surely he had misheard her, yes that was it._

 _Hermione couldn't help but smirk. So as not to make her professor more uncomfortable, she turned her head away to rest her chin on her knees._

 _"Sex." She repeated barely concealing her mirth, "You know, that thing two people do when they-"_

 _"I know what it is." His tone sharply cut her off. He pushed himself up watching her curiously. Why on earth would she bring that up?_

 _"So?"_

 _"So, what?"_

 _"Do you think it's possible?" She turned her head to him then, her brows rising to the incredulous look on his face. She couldn't stop the smile that grew._

 _His eyes narrowed dangerously to her coy look. She could have been asking him what the purpose of asphodel or wolfsbane with the careless way she spoke. Still, he had to know._

 _"Why?" He drew his words carefully._

 _"It's just..." Hermione's face lost all confidence as she turned away to hide her face, embarrassed now, mumbling her words unintelligibly into her her lap._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Hermione let out a low groan lifting her head. She hid her red face behind her hands leaving her mouth uncovered, "I've never...had that experience..."_ _A soft snort caused her to peek between her fingers at his disbelieving look. Something bristled and she pulled her hands down._

 _"It's true!" She huffed puffing out her cheeks. "How about you then?" She rounded, surely at his age he had to have, though as she remembered all he had shown her of his life, her temper abated. He must have...right?_ _She watched as he made a face like something bitter was laying on his tongue._

 _"I have had the...experience."_

 _The way he said experience bothered something deep inside of her, yet still, her curiosity prodded and reared its ugly head. She leaned marginally closer. Her voice growing gentle._

 _"Ho...how many times?"_

 _Snape's eyes snapped to her. Hermione's face showed nothing more than a thirst for knowledge that was just out of her reach. He sneered slightly barring his canine. He could simply ignore her, but a niggling feeling in the back of his brain insisted he give her what she was asking for._

 _"Willingly?" He let his word hang there, a warning as to what exactly she was asking for._

 _Hermione's eyes widened and she took in a slow breath. She backed off just a bit, curling her lips in as her mind wrapped around his admittance. Her courage pushed forward and she slowly released her lips, her eyes studying him._

 _"Yes..." It was barely a whisper, she watched his face and body go tense before he took in a breath to speak._

 _"Five."_

 _"Lily...?"_

 _Severus shook his head, he couldn't remember their names, or rather he refused to acknowledge his past transgressions. They had all simply used his new favor of the Dark Lord to raise themselves into the inner circle, his youthful naivete had taken to the task. But his wizened-self had long since pushed it all to the far dark corners of his mind, locked away for all time._

 _Hermione watched as his clenched fist slowly relaxed. Her eyes traveled up to his, they were looking somewhere far away, long ago. She swallowed and raised her courage once more._

 _"Unwillingly...?"_ _She watched his face fall into deep regret, his eyes closing as his brow ticked._

 _"One."_

 _Hermione's face twitched. She had asked, she had invited the pain into their conversation. Her eyes fell to her knees as she chewed her bottom lip mercilessly. She knew it was not beneath the Dark Lord to use such tactics. She could easily remember the cold fear that washed through her when the Werewolf had expressed his want of her._

oOo

Draco turned his eyes up to the newly conjured clock. Its red luminescent letters floated above between them. Its seconds counting down, but every now and then it would catch and go in reverse for a few seconds before restarting its countdown. Draco instantly recognized it as the same charm the healer had performed before his mother had passed. It was a Deathclock. A counter for when the soul would actually leave the body and fully move on.

"That's it, you stubborn hippogriff. Come on."

Draco's eyes darted to the healer tasked with his Godfather. The hand that had been assisting his breathing slowly pulled back. There was a deep rattling noise as Severus started breathing on his own. Draco's own breath caught in his chest as the healer moved his wand over his heart. A sharp spark left the tip and Severus' body twitched slightly.

Harry and Ginny were silent as Healer Darling drew back his hand too. His soft eyes watching as Hermione's back, also, started to gradually rise and fall. The healer waved his wand separating the clocks over each of their bodies respectively, a deep frown forming on his lips as their combined time split in half.

 _00:12_

 _01:02_

 _00:10_

 _02:06_

 _00:08_

 _02:30_

"Now."

oOo

 _Hermione sighed softly looking down at her feet. She felt exceptionally guilty for bringing up his dark past. She glanced towards the stoic man as he sat in deep silence. Her heart ached for him. Desperately wanting to bring him comfort. She was of her own mind now, all her memories restored. Even still, she couldn't see her hard faced, unapproachable, professor any longer. It was then she realized how much his tight control had shaped him. His iron will, not to succumb._

 _A bad man, didn't need rules. An evil man did whatever pleased him. But a good man...had rules. So many rules, rules he would never dare to break, even under the most trying circumstances. Her eyes recalled the many buttons of his attire. Each one snapped tight with such precision. Just like everything she could remember about the man. He never, did anything without thought. His entire life was scripted from morning to night. And in those rare moments where she had worn his resolve thin, she could recall, a deep fear, a fear of uncertainty._

 _She didn't want him to be afraid. More so, she didn't want him to fear her. She had thought he had feared her reaction to his scars the night the ring compelled her to undress him. But now, she understood it to be so much more. So much deeper than vanity. This was the fears of a good man gone to war. Tempted by the devil himself._

 _Demons ran, when a good man went to war._

 _Hermione was no demon._

 _Cautiously, she reached out. Her fingers exceptionally light as she laid her palm over the hand that rested over the arch of his bent knee. She held his hand, watching his face as she shifted herself closer. She felt exceptionally light as if he was the only anchor left in the world around them. She swallowed down her reservations and dared to move even closer._

 _Severus watched the woman kneel beside him and the path her free hand took to reach the side of his face. His eyes rose to hers and he wrapped the hand on his knee in turn. His face tilted ever just so as she grew closer._

 _Neither noticed as his body started to glow, both had shut their eyes against the world as their lips pressed so softly. A sweet release ran through them both as their unspoken connection spread out into the world around them. It was in that instant. That moment of hesitant bliss. That he was gone._

 _As the feeling of him left her, Hermione's eyes opened, searching for the man that had been just before her. The rolling hills and beautiful skies were gone instantly and she found herself inexplicitly alone._

 _"Severus?"_

 _"Severus?!"_

oOo

"Hermione..."

Severus felt cold, more so, he felt extremely heavy. Muffled sounds met his ears and he tried to force his unresponsive eyes open.

"He spoke! I heard him!" Draco was standing beside his Godfather now, his wide blue eyes searching for anything, anything at all. He swore he had heard him speak through his cold parted lips. Draco's eyes shot to the timer overhead that had started to quickly roll backward.

"Draco..." His wife's hand gently came to rest between his shoulders but he tried to shake her off putting his hand over Severus'.

"You're stronger than this!" He shouted hanging his head, "Wake up damn you!"

Harry and Ginny were similarly leaning over Hermione, her timer had gone still. He held Ginny tightly as the healers moved around her. The previously collected healer that had taken his time before was now muttering furiously. A soft light swirling from the tip of his wand.

He turned drawing it out to the side. It was like smoke on a laser. A red line faded in and out and he traced following its winding path over her body. Healer Darling continued the line, as it moved between the beds, he came around to follow it. His eyes narrowed.

The line dipped and twisted like an old forest trail, tangled in a mess near the floor, before starting to move up Severus' arm. When his wand came near the hand that Draco had placed on Snape's chest the line grew bright but became ensnared.

"Move." His voice was hard. He went back to murmuring the incantation bringing the tangled light back into focus.

Draco made to protest but his wife had made the decision for him taking his elbow and pulled his arm back. As his hand slid away the cords started to separate untangling without snagging before just the soft red remained.

Healer Darling traced the path up to Severus heart where the cord dipped inside. He turned his eyes up to the clock over his head as it continued to spin backward. When it reached 99:99 the clock slowly dissolved away. He turned his eyes over to Hermione's.

00:01

He knew what he was about to do would be of serious consequence should he fail. There wasn't going to be enough time to re-enact the stasis spell should his hypothesis be incorrect. He turned trepidatiously to McGonagall.

"Are you certain?" Her voice was firm but held its own underlining uncertainty. She had never seen a fate line before. She had only briefly read about it a few nights ago. She had come to consult him then, having come to find that he was exceptionally gifted with bringing those back from the dead. It had been why he had been placed on Hermione's case in the first place. Though he lacked the occlumency skills, he had a special proclivity for saving lives.

"I've only done it once." He had to be honest, even though the both of them knew it was the only option left.

Minerva pursed her lips, gambling with the lives of others was not something that had ever sat well inside her. But that was where her faith in others had led her forward through life. She took a deep breath swallowing down her fear. With a slight nod of her head, she braced herself against the wall. The weight upon her shoulders intensifying.

"Everyone step back to the wall. Complete silence."

Everyone, even Draco, did as they were instructed. The two assisting healers stepped back to the corners of the room crossing their arms to hold themselves back. Neither one of them had seen what he was about to do, though they had briefly discussed it when they were asked to aid him in their secret task.

Healer Darling took a slow breath and lowered his wand down where the red line had twisted, he drew it up in small wafting circles using his other hand, seemingly, to pull it taut.

He stood between the two beds. His wandless hand feeding the red light over and into Hermione's heart. His eyes moved cautiously but quickly as his wand was only able to show him small parts of the line at a time, whenever his aim would be untrue, his hand would meet air and he'd have to start the process anew.

Life was messy, it was a constant twist of turmoil and pain mixed with pleasure and happiness. As he pulled the line from the floor he watched as the color inside started to shift. The soft red was giving way to a brilliant white and he knew it was time.

With another slow measured pull, the line between them unraveled into a straight line. Its twists and turns giving way to a straight path between them. Healer Darling closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He turned his head placing the tip of his wand over Severus' heart, the man's body gave a slight jerk before relaxing back down. A new thicker lighted thread wrapped around the line of fate. He turned his head placing his index finger over Hermione's heart, even though she was laying on her stomach her soul still responded beneath his finger.

With great concentration, he pulled a similar light to the surface. Holding both, hovering above their respective owners, he turned his eyes towards his assistant and nodded his head. The witch took a slow breath and waved her wand in a slow arch.

"Finite Incantartum."

Harry's eyes darted to the clock that still hovered above Hermione's head. It shimmered slightly but remained at its mark. Harry's eyes turned back to the Healer, growing wide as he pulled two thick and winding lights along the white line between them.

Severus' grey, swirling with a mixture of white giving it a marbled like appearance. Hermione's a soft pale blue mixed with speckles and swirls of a sort of off white, not exactly gray but not completely pure either. As the healer brought them to center the lines danced around the other, neither touching or pulling away. They swirled and circled around the other before finally finding a path through.

Hermione's lightly brushed the top of the marbled gray absorbing its colors into her own before dissolving completely inside. While Severus' continued its path unheeded into her heart.

Everyone's eyes turned to the clock still holding its place, a collective breath passed. The number on the clock faded as if to shift, its number malformed stuck between 1 and 0. The number shuddered before quickly rocking backward. Healer Darling let out a thick breath before slowly waving his wand over the line vanishing it from view.

No one dared to move, their eyes watching the time on the clock cycle backward just as Severus' had done. No one even noticed that the pair's fingers had started to twitch, nor the fact that their breathing had grown deeper. It wasn't until a soft groan came from Severus' lips did their eyes truly refocus. However, it wasn't until Hermione's eyelids fluttered did anyone think to move.

 _Always?_

 _Forever._

They had won.


	47. Epilogue

Thank you, everyone, for coming along on this journey with me. This chapter contains rated M material. It has been marked with oOOo. You have been warned. The song referenced in this chapter is called 'A song for a Stormy Night' by Secret Garden. A sequel has been posted, please check it out if you want more. Thank you for all the kind reviews. Kind Regards, R

* * *

Four Years Later

* * *

Early morning peeked over the horizon, illuminating a wonderfully elegant, yet simplistic two-story home. A soft high-pitched voice roused Hermione from her blissful sleep. She groaned softly as her bedmate also shifted to the soft disturbance. As the fog of sleep gradually lifted, she found her voice.

"Before coffee, he's your son." Hermione didn't think she could move even if she wanted to. A late night combined with an early start did not suit the witches internal body clock one iota. Her heart was calm as she knew the child wasn't in distress, he was merely announcing to the world that he had woken to a brand new day. She felt her lover groan and shift pulling his heated frame from hers. She heard a soft mumble before the bed creaked as he came to his feet.

"Clothes..." She lazily reminded letting out a deep yawn before turning her head toward the door. She shifted onto her stomach her hand reaching out. She registered soft fabric press into her fingers and sighed softly pulling it under the covers with her to warm it before she put it on.

Watching with sleep heavy, dilated eyes, her companion leaned down with an almost silent yawn, her eyes peeked open a little more to admire his form as he retrieved his lounge pants and tank-top, he slipped them on before dragging his feet towards the door.

Rubbing his face, he pushed his hair back before pushing open the cracked door to the nursery. His heart softened as he looked down at baby struggling to stand at the bars of the crib. His bright smile filling the room with unbridled joy. It felt like it was just yesterday they were bringing him home for the first time. But already nearly two years had passed since his miraculous birth. His hair had grown wild in that time, a dark, almost black, brown that fell nearly to his shoulders when it was sorted properly. With eyes of his mother and a face of his father's. He was the perfect blend of their most striking features. He would never have dreamed of the day when he would have looked into the eyes of something more perfect than the woman who shared his bed.

The boy bounced with excitement on his wobbly legs reaching towards the man he called father. His little hands opening and closing with earnest until he was finally lifted from the crib. Pulling him against his chest, the man allowed the squirming child kick his growing legs. He felt a hand take a fistful of hair and sighed as the boy pulled it into his exploring mouth.

"Must you?" He asked with a scowl and a raised brow. The boy just giggled and pulled it from his lips waving his trophy happily. The mock scowl disappeared instantly and he harrumphed in the back of his throat.

"I bet Mummy's hair tastes better." He said with a very Slytherin smirk on his lips, "Shall we go find out?" He raised his brow to him grinning as the boy squealed in delight.

It had taken months of coaching for the aged man to even attempt to interact with the child. Months of carefully supervised feedings and coddlings. He hadn't known the first thing about babies and the fear of becoming his father had been great. Though as the time passed and with Hermione's gentle encouragement the two of them had created a bond. A sort of communication all their own. His various scowls and sharp tongue had no effect on the boy's bubbly nature, he was relieved that he took after his mother in personality and found it easier to just be himself around him.

Pulling his hair free from the boy's grip, he returned to the master bedroom. He noticed Hermione had managed the shirt before falling back into a light sleep against his pillow, the light purr of her soft snore made him soften the steps of his approach. He put a finger to his lips silencing the squirming boy before carefully extracting him from his chest. He set him down on edge and released. The boy made a very impressive snake-like hiss as he climbed up and over her back and onto her head. Hermione gasped softly and caught him before he lost his balance. Laughing as he stuck out his tongue trying to hiss again.

"Ah! A snake! Whatever shall I do?" Hermione wrapped her arms around him playfully pulling him under her, making growling noises,

"I might just have to eat him up!" She leaned her head down as she blew a raspberry against the toddler's stomach making him squeal and flail. She laughed and growled low in her throat making her hand into a claw as she leaned up dramatically.

"Oh no! The lioness captured the snake!" She tickled the already squealing tot laughing in the back of her throat. When she relented she watched with a mindful eye as he tried to squirm his way free. She turned her head when she felt her lover join them, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, she sighed happily as he spoke into her ear.

"The snake has the lioness now." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, I think I can live with that." She chuckled softly turning her eyes back to their son as he righted himself. "What do you want for breakfast oh fearsome snake?"

"Pa'cakessssss!"

"Mm, I think those are Papa's specialty." She looked back over her shoulder.

Taking the hint the man started to remove himself from the bed. "And what request of the noble lioness on her birthday?" He continued the game with a mock bow of his head.

"The same, can you put diced strawberries in? Those are my favorite."

"Of course." He leaned back giving her another soft kiss.

Hermione hummed into the kiss, her fingers taking hold of his collar when he started to lean back.

"Severus..."

"Mm?"

"One more."

"Mm." Severus pressed his lips back to hers meeting her sleepy passion. Only when Hermione felt the soft tug of captured hair did they relent.

Hermione would never tire of this side of him. Of course, his deep and brooding side was still there but only when he wasn't caring for their son or spending time with her did, she see his other side emerge. Especially, when he worked in his lab. She never asked him to change, never expected him to. She had fallen in love with his strong, silent, acentric side and in these small private moments when something more would shine through, she found that she only loved him more.

He was strict but fair when it came to raising their son and they had never truly argued on anything thus far. At least not in that regard. They had had their moments on other issues, and even lost a few nice pieces of furniture in the process. But even still, they remained together, united against everything else.

Hermione ran a hand through the hair sticking up at all impossible angles on her son's head and sighed softly, "Oh Toris, you've got your Mama's hair." She shook her head and gently pulled her own mess from his mouth. "Come on, a nice bath should sort it out." Toris squealed and launched into her arms holding himself up on her hip as she climbed out of bed.

Severus moved into the kitchen frowning slightly at the work that had been left out on the beautiful dark wood table. Hermione had managed to get her Birthday off, but it appeared as though she'd brought half of her work home with her to do instead. She had come to bed rather late last night and he scowled at the culprit. He frowned more as he diverted from his original plan. With a heavy sigh through his nose, he glanced at the official ministry documents and other miscellaneous things spread in a neat but slightly haphazard array. She had just returned a little under a year ago. Filled with a new drive and purpose. Severus had encouraged her, he knew she wouldn't be happy with just research, she was someone strictly bound to change the world.

When he picked up her date book an official looking letter dropped out. He paused, picking it up. It had a broken ministry seal and he slowly turned it around to see whom it was addressed to. Finding nothing but her name on the front, his brows rose with curiosity. With a glance toward the archway, he slipped his fingers inside pulling out the rather thick stack of parchments.

He thumbed it open, quickly scanning the text. It was an itinerary for the ministry's commemoration and memorial service on the 10th anniversary of the 2nd greatest wizarding war. He shuffled through a bit more noticing that Hermione had been tasked with giving a memorial speech over those who had died. His eyes scanned down the list with a heavy heart, so many children lost that day...

His brow ticked as his eyes came across his own name, it was listed under the honorable hero's list. His eyes slowly rose to the ceiling, she had never pressured him to reveal himself to the world, never once had she complained. His heart grew heavier as he looked back down at the list.

Hermione hummed softly as she gently massaged the soap into her son's hair. She could hardly believe she would be turning 29. It felt like such a huge milestone in her life. Though she hadn't made it as far as she had thought she would by this time in her life, she still found herself more than content at how it had played out.

She had a beautiful home, filled with love and a wonderful library, she had a son, who she loved without measure and a man, that she would burn the world to the ground for. Though they never married, not that they could, she didn't feel as if she had lost out on anything. The bond between them was solid and no piece of paper could ever compare to the promise their souls had made.

Toris giggled softly as he tried to grab onto a rubber ducky that was bobbing just out of reach. Hermione leaned over and pulled the miscreant closer, her heartwarming at the beautiful smile, just like his father's, that grew along his face. She picked up a small cup and proceeded the process of rinsing his hair. Her mind drifting to the party that evening. It was the first one she had actually had since returning to health, as she always found some excuse or another to avoid them.

She had been shocked when Draco had appeared at her office just one week prior, a very proud and haughty look on his face as he delightfully informed her of her oncoming age before graciously offering to host the event at his finally finished and refurbished manor.

Too shocked at the sudden gesture she had hesitantly agreed, but now, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't informed Severus of her acceptance. She had never pressed him to go out with her in public before, but she really didn't want to celebrate her special day without him. If she could trust Draco, which part of her still found hard sometimes, then the guest list was to be rather small. Only those who already knew of his existence were slated to attend. She curled her lips wrapping a towel around the lightly protesting child. She wasn't very fond of surprises and she knew he hated them more than she. Hermione stilled the boy's protests as she pulled him closer.

"Alright young man." Her voice went playfully stern as he shook out his head sending water flying in all directions. The boy roared in a rather impressive imitation of a lion cub before trying to give her a glare of his own. Hermione's face broke at the tiny resemblance of Severus before shaking out her head. "Your father is the snake darling." She said between stifled giggles as she carried the boy into the nursery to get him dressed for the day.

Severus turned the pancake he was currently on as he heard the raucous laughter and the little thump, thump, of tiny feet. He had decided to discuss his previous discovery at a later date. After all, there was still plenty of time to be had. He set the strawberry pancake onto a plate and set it aside glancing up as he heard the heavier thumps of Hermione trying to wrangle their son. He snorted with mirth through his nose shaking his head.

A sharp knock at the front door disturbed his preparation of the next pancake. With a furrowed brow he turned off the burner, thankful to be somewhat decent as he hadn't been expecting visitors. As he neared the door he felt a gentle caress against his mind.

 _Who's at the door this early?_

 _About to find out. Where's my jacket?_

 _In the hall closet behind my cloak._

Severus made a small detour opening the closet, he pulled out his frock coat slipping it on quickly, he waved his hand slowly down the front, pulling the buttons through the holes with quick effortless ease. He straightened himself up, though he was still in his sleeping pants, he was at least covered. He slid over the peephole cover and frowned from a flash of red hair before the person stepped back a little, their large brown eyes turning up to look at something above the door.

 _Mrs. Potter._

 _Why...? Can you let her in Severus? I'll have to get dressed, I promise not to be long!_

Severus let out a soft sigh through his nose but did as requested pulling open the door with the same flourish as he had in his teaching days, he looked down marginally pleased that he had startled the red head before lowering his voice down an octave to finish the job.

"Yes?"

Ginevra felt 12 years old all of a sudden, even with his mismatched attire, and yes she did notice, he was still a very intimidating man. She swallowed nervously giving him a half-cocked smile.

"Is Hermione home?" Her voice felt a little squeaky and she cleared her throat trying to remember that she wasn't 12 years old anymore and this man, was actually, her best friend's lover.

"She will be down momentarily." He turned his body standing aside to let her pass. Ginny kept her head low as she entered into the moderately sized entrance way. She had never been to their house before. She had gotten the unplottable address from Harry just that morning. It was gorgeous in its simplicity. The entrance walls were a soft yellow with a deep wooden trim void of knick-knacks or useless decorations giving it an inviting but rather unemotional appeal. She swallowed and tried to keep from jumping as he closed the door behind her.

"This way." He swept soundlessly around her, walking into what she assumed was a sitting room. She scurried after him; eyes lingering up the beautiful arched staircase that had a twist near the top. She flicked her eyes back ahead of her as she stepped into the soft burgundy room. The fireplace stood centerpiece with tall book cases on either side. They were lined to the brim with meticulously dusted and organized books. Ginny's eyes lingered around the room taking in. Aside from the two flanking book cases, there was a small toy chest in the corner near a bay window that had a soft mat outlining the space. Two wing back chairs sat opposite the other, one a deep green, the other a deep red with a black couch in the center. There were matching tables setting at the corners creating a very comfortable looking sitting area in front of the fireplace. Its mantle was simple yet elegant all the same, a small clock sitting center. Ginny came around sitting gingerly on the edge of the couch, nervously folding her hands into her lap. Something was niggling at the back of her brain as she felt as if something were missing from the room.

"Wait here." Severus leveled his eyes at her before all his hospitality ran out and he left the woman to wait alone in the sitting room. He turned back towards the kitchen. He caught sight of Hermione's legs on his way, passing from the nursery to their room on the second-floor landing. Turning his head back to task, he continued moving into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Ginny simply nodded turning her eyes back to examine the room. It suddenly hit her then, there were no pictures. Not a single one, her head turned a bit more openly as she was surely mistaken. Her original observation went unchallenged and a small tick came to her brow. Why weren't there any pictures?

Hermione rushed into getting dressed while her son happily jumped on the bed; having cast a small protection spell against him falling off, she turned away as she quickly pulled a bra on. She winced as she unintentionally scratched the small crease that ran down her spine. She wiggled and rubbed her fingertips over the spot, soothing away the small bit of pain before finishing her task.

The scars on both sides of her body had healed very well, but the skin was still extremely sensitive and thin in some areas. The discoloring had faded and now there was just a small, deep red line that ran in their place. Though the one on her chest was discolored for a different reason as the curse she had been hit with in her fifth year had not healed very well and thus left behind a bit of a red tint along her sternum. She never minded her scars, as time passed, she barely gave them a second glance in the mirror anymore. Hermione huffed as she pulled her arms through a random t-shirt pulling her hair free before taking an elastic from her wrist. With a glance back at the boy who was still happily occupying himself, she pulled her hair back away from her face before pulling on her muggle jeans. Deeming herself presentable, she turned to the bed catching Toris mid-air with a happy squeal and pulled him down to her hip. Pushing a bit of stray hair from her face she turned quickly to the door. Her bare feet thumping a bit loudly as she hurried down.

Toris giggled as he bounced against her though held on tightly to her neckline so as not to sway too much. His light beautiful eyes turned and he pulled a bit of hair from her pony tail into his tiny fist. Hermione huffed softly before straightening up, she took the small turn that led to the sitting room, a smile growing on her face as she came in.

Ginny had turned to the thump of the steps and when Hermione had entered the room a bright beaming smile broke out on her face. She hadn't seen their son since he had been born, they had both been way to busy, Ginny traveling around the world, and Hermione moving up the ladder in the ministry.

"Is that Majestas?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle a bit as she pulled herself around the couch. The boy in question turned his golden eyes to the strange new person and made a very impressive scowl. His hand holding tighter to the hair in his grip.

"We call him Toris now." Hermione informed, "It's his middle name." She looked down trying to pull her hair from his vice-like grip, "He likes hair..." She said with a soft sigh through her nose, though her brow curled curiously at the scowl he was giving Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe it, her hands came to her mouth and she lowered herself down looking into that adorable little face. "He looks just like him." She said not at all cowed by the tiny tots glare.

"I would say so," Hermione smirked, lightly poking his nose garnering the boy's attentions. The scowl immediately disappeared when his eyes met hers and he gave her his wonderful crooked smile.

"Like magic." Ginny said with a soft smirk, "He's beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you." She readjusted the boy, "So um...not that I'm not happy to see you but...why am I seeing you?"

"Ah yes!" Ginny smiled straightening up to address her properly, "So I was hoping, that maybe you and I, and perhaps this handsome young man, could go out this morning before I have to leave for training so we can pick you out a beautiful dress to wear for the party."

Hermione made a bit of a face her eyes darting to the kitchen. Her mouth moved in weak protests as she tried to form some sort of logical excuse.

"Don't tell me you didn't get the day off? It's your birthday Hermione." Ginny's whining tone brought her focus back to her and she gave her a sympathetic look.

"I did, I just..." She lowered her voice though she knew it wouldn't actually do any good, she could already feel him brushing against her outer walls, "I forgot to tell Severus."

Ginny's mouth formed a silent 'o' and she took looked to where she assumed him to be. She grimaced as though she had just started something she definitely didn't want to be involved in.

"Okay, how about this, you tell him and if all goes well, I'll meet you at the three broomsticks by say 10:30?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the mantle, "11:00. That should give me plenty of time to plead my case." She gave her a joking look but her smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

Ginny's eye twitched and she looked at her very closely. She and Harry had had numerous arguments over whether Snape's temper was something to be worried about. Though Ginny had always protested that Snape would never, _ever_ , harm Hermione. However, time had passed. Nothing notable stood out at her, Hermione just looked guilty, not afraid. She took a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Okay 11:00. Three Broomsticks." She smiled and with one lingering glance, made to find her way back to the door. Hermione followed after her with a gentle smile.

"See you then."

Hermione shut the door after the red head waved her goodbye, and blew kisses at Toris who looked at her strangely again.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at Toris who had suddenly decided her shirt was a much better chew toy than her hair. She shook her head and turned down the hallway going to the very end. She came into the very nice and spacious kitchen with attached breakfast nook. Though, as soon as her foot passed the threshold, she felt his energy filling the room.

"I was going to tell you." She said in a rush moving to place Toris in his highchair. "I honestly just forgot." She said with a heavy sigh buckling the boy into place. "I'm really sorry, I can...not go, if you want. I'm not really looking forward to going alone anyway..." She was rambling, he knew.

Once the boy was safely in place, she finally turned looking to the silent man in black. He hadn't removed his jacket and his back was to her. He set some eggs on the small child-sized plate.

"Where is the party?" His tone was suspiciously light.

"Draco offered to have it at his home, he's just finished refurbishing the manor." She approached him with caution, he didn't like to be touched when he was upset. Her hands slowly came out to run along the dip of his waist, testing his temper. "Severus look at me please..." She gave him a bit of a squeeze.

Severus turned slowly, picking up their son's plate in the process. He slipped around her, taking the plate to the waiting boy before returning to the counter. He heard her sigh heavily through her nose as he started to fix another plate.

"Severus." Her voice was more firm now and she came to his side pulling gently on the waist of his jacket, not touching him _exactly,_ to get him to turn. When he finally did, her eyes met his, a very fierce look, before his shot away again. She pressed herself closer her palms trapping him between her and the counter, calculated, but not without risk.

"I'm sorry I forgot..." She raised her arms, running them up the buttons of his coat, he was tense but he wasn't running from her. A good sign.

"But...maybe it's time, you...you know, to come out _with_ me..." She bit her lip as she poorly added fuel to the fire while trying to address another issue entirely. She watched his eyes narrow and knew her game was up. She stilled her hands, leaving only the lightest of touch behind. She had been working on him letting her bring him comfort when he was upset. They had gotten to the part where they discussed instead of yelled but he was always prone to stalk off alone and brood to himself.

"The boy."

"We're not having an argument. We're just two adults discussing something that we both share an opinion on." Her voice was calm as she tried once more to catch his eyes.

"Please just look at me." Her voice was a soft plea now and when he finally met her eyes, she reached carefully taking his face in one hand. He didn't flinch but he did tilt his head marginally in the other direction.

"That wasn't fair, I know." She sighed softly, "There is something else I wish to discuss with you, at a later time, but right now, I'm asking you. Will you be my date to my birthday party?"

He searched her soft honey brown eyes, she hid nothing from him during his search, his eyes grew softer and his chest relaxed as he found nothing but her admiration and love for him behind all that she was asking of him. He could see the hope in the very corner of her eye, her words held nothing the but truth. He brought his hands up, one taking her waist while the other ran up her cheek. She sighed and pressed into his palm closing her eyes.

"I'll go." He said finally, his thumb lightly tracing the side of her nose,

"For you."

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss into his palm before leaning up onto her toes giving him a proper one on his thinned lips. She made a soft noise and poked his side to get him to relax his lips and kiss her back properly. The man grunted from his mistreatment but relented to her request. When they broke apart he watched her lick her lips and look around his elbow with anticipation.

"All for you." He said pulling the plate around, he had managed to get the biggest chunks of strawberry that he didn't add into the batter into the shape of a small, perfectly symmetrical, heart. Hermione smiled and rubbed his chest taking the plate. The tension was gone.

"Thank you."

* * *

Five hours later found Hermione tiredly returning to the front door of their home. She was hungry and a bit nervous at the dress she had allowed Ginny to buy for her as a birthday present. When she opened the door she set down the box and other small bags of accessories to go with the outfit: shoes, proper hair products, a new set of earrings to match. She sighed softly as she set her purse on the table near the door.

"I'm home!" She called out softly as she rounded the sitting room. A small hurricane had passed through and she smirked softly waving her hand absently, marching all the toys back into their little box in the corner. She could hear the sound of a soft piano twinging away from upstairs. She smiled and followed the muted barcarolle.

Hermione slowed her steps, her head peering over the bottom of the banister into the nursery room's open door. Severus had dressed, wearing a white button-up with a green trimmed cuff, a smart black angled vest and black pressed trousers. She smiled as she watched him sway back and forth to the time of the soft accarezzevole tempo.

Toris was laid over his forearm, his head tucked close to his father's chest cradled in the crook of his elbow. His arms and legs hung down, softly opening and closing to the beat. While Severus hummed along with the tune, his fingers gliding soothingly over his back and when his mouth opened Hermione's heart melted. She rested her chin between the bars just watching the love of her life sing the slow lullaby.

 _"Sometimes, we're just like the weather,_

 _Changing by day after day_

 _As long as we'll be together,_

 _Storms will pass away. I said I would guard and protect you._

 _Keep you free from all harm;_

 _And if life should ever reject you,_

 _That love would weather each storm._

 _I promised I always would love you,_

 _If skies would be grey or be blue,_

 _I whisper this prayer now above you,_

 _That there will always be you."_

Hermione smiled more when he turned, catching her head peeking over the floor. As he repeated the final chorus one last time Hermione continued her climb rounding the curve and watched as he laid the boy carefully onto his back, exactly as she had shown him, and pulled the blanket up to his waist. The music box continued to play as Hermione gently pulled him from the room closing the door most of the way.

Now the early hours of evening Hermione sat in front of the bathroom vanity. She peeked around the corner with a small smirk as Severus relaxed into the large tub, Toris was doing his best to disturb his rest, Severus had wanted the boy properly cleaned and prepped for her party, as Toris had gotten a bit messy from the card he had made her. She giggled as Severus levitated a small sphere of water over the boy's head before letting it fall over the screeching child. Payback for splashing his tiny handfuls of water into the man's face no doubt. She shook her head pulling a bobby pin from her mouth. She continued to work on keeping her hair in place.

"What color is your dress?"

"Black."

She peeked around again as he hummed and flicked a bit more water in Toris' direction when his back was turned trying to grab onto a boat that rocked nearby. The toddler turned and scowled accusingly while Severus did a very good job at feigning innocence.

"I want to surprise you. But I want you to see it before we leave. I want to make sure it's not too much...Can you get Toris dressed while I change?"

"I think I can manage us both. How are we traveling?" He reached around grabbing the boy around the waist keeping him from falling face first into the water. He shifted and pulled the disgruntled toddler to his chest, moving to his feet before carefully stepping out of the large inlaid tub. Severus cast a quick drying charm over the both of them before summoning a towel around his waist.

"Draco said he will send a carriage at 7. He wanted me to make a grand entrance or something." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand free from her hair, letting a tamed curl fall free. She smiled as they made their way out, with a renewed effort she worked on getting her hair to fall just right.

At a quarter till seven, Severus was making small adjustments to his son's vest. It had beautiful leafing embroidering down the front, originally white, Severus was turning it a deep Gryffindor red. However, the boy's squirming was making it a bit difficult. Severus mirrored his son's layers in design by not color. His button up was a deep silver that shifted in the light as he moved, his vest a deep pure black with what had been large silver buttons down the front. The only adornment was the beautiful clasp at the back keeping the waist pulled tautly. His cuff-links were originally green and silver but on the honor of her birthday he suffered and changed all his metals to appear gold and red.

"There." He pulled his wand back adjusting the boy one final time. his head turned when he heard their bedroom door open. Severus picked the boy up fixing his red shirt one final time before moving to the landing of the stairs.

All the breath in his body left as he stared up at her mesmerizing appearance. His face held nothing back, his eyes wide as he admired her beauty.

Hermione looked down at herself a bit nervous as she stood at the top of the stairs. Shyly, she lifted her head looking into the eyes of the man who's heart she had just surely stolen for the second time.

"Its...not too much?"

"Absolutely." Severus swallowed as he tried to get his jaw, that had hit the floor, to work properly again, "Perfect."

Hermione had tensed during his small pause but visibly relaxed as he finally managed to finish his thought. Slowly and carefully, she made her way down the stairs. Her heels weren't too high but they did show off exactly what they were designed to. She blushed as the split up the front reached mid-thigh opening to her step as the small train behind her flowed like black water down the stairs.

Her stomach jumped as his fingers grazed the exposed flesh of one side of her waist. The dress had a sweeping design in the front, that the shop keeper had modified to perfectly and completely hide all her imperfections. Three wraps around the front allowed for just the proper amount of skin to show while keeping an air of elegance. It was sleeveless but she had accented her wrists with unobtrusive jewelry. Her earrings were simple but elegant black diamonds. She gasped as she felt his hand slip under the back of dress through the split at the side, she narrowed her eyes at his smirk.

"What do you think?" Severus offered their son out to her for inspection and Hermione giggled, even as her flesh burned under his touch. She took in the alterations he had made to the clothes she had left out for him. She also liked the way he had pulled Toris' hair back from his face leaving only the back down so he couldn't chew on it.

"Brilliant." She kissed the boy's cheek. Her make-up was light accenting her eyes and cheeks, she had left her lipstick light as well and charmed it to make sure it had stayed in place.

Now almost level with him she only needed to straighten up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "You too." She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. She ran her eyes down letting her fingers toy with one of the, now, gold buttons. "Are you still sure you want to go?"

"I can't very well allow you to go alone now." He gave her a gentle smile but he knew she could feel his nervousness.

"I promise I'll always stay by your side." She rested her hand over his heart.

He raised his brow to her, "Always?"

"Forever." She smiled and took a deep breath turning to the small knock at the door.

The coachman bowed his head to them as they opened the door. He led them to the carriage that awaited. Hermione took a calming breath as she climbed in, settling back as Severus joined her, Toris sitting in his lap.

"Mama, can you tell da story?"

"Which story love?"

"Ssserpant and da lionessesssss."

Hermione smiled softly as the carriage jerked into motion, "Of course." She pulled the reaching boy into her lap, petting the back of his head when he settled against her watching out the window as they rose into the sky.

 _"A long time ago, there was a lioness and a serpent. Both creatures were proud and strong in their own special way. And even though their lives had taken different paths, fate would see that one day they should meet._

 _Not too long after a great and noble battle was won, the lioness fell very ill. Her pride leader was so disheartened that she didn't know where to turn. She searched and searched for someone to help her cub._

 _Then, one day she found the serpent. The one spoken of only in hushed whispers. For you see, he was a very powerful serpent but his skills and talents did not always appease those of the kingdom. The pride leader knew, however, that the serpent was a great healer. But he had also been betrayed many times. As such, the mighty serpent had hidden himself away vowing never to use his magic ever again."_

"But he did mama, he did!"

Yes, he did

 _"When the pride leader finally tracked down the mighty serpent, they dragged him out of his hole. She begged and pleaded with him but to no avail. Finally, the pride leader was about to give up, when an idea struck her. She knew the serpent valued his secrecy and in return for his services she promised to hide him away even better than before. The serpent considered her offer and told the pride leader, she had three days to deliver her cub._

 _The mighty pride leader knew that if she were to ever reveal her secret that the serpent would hide away and her cub would be lost. So in the middle of the night, she snuck out. Taking her cub to the serpents den._

 _The serpent wasn't kind to the pride leader but he accepted the cub anyway._

 _Time passed and the serpent worked and worked trying to find a solution to the cub's ailment. And when all seemed lost. He finally succeeded. The cub, who had fallen into a deep, deep sleep, awoke! She was so grateful to the serpent for his kindness but no matter how much the lioness tried to show him. The serpent just couldn't see._

 _Together, the lioness and the serpent went out in search of the evil monster that had cursed her. Their journey took them near and far. All seemed lost until that fateful day when both the lioness and the serpent decided to use their combined talents together instead of against the other._

 _Against all odds and even their very different natures, the lioness and the serpent were able to smite the mighty monster! The serpent had delivered on his promise. But the battle had been a hard one and when the pride had realized all that had happened. They took the lioness away, far away to keep her safe from the believed the evil the serpent still had inside._

 _The lioness felt so confused and hurt. She searched endlessly for the serpent. Day after day month after month she searched for the serpent because she knew, that no matter what anyone said against him, that he was a mighty healer._

 _Finally one day, the lioness stumbled across his den. He too had been taken into the company of his own kind. She waited and waited for him to make himself known. But by the third day, he had not emerged. Growing impatient the brave lion went into the den. It was a very dangerous move because even though the serpent was a great healer he was also very dangerous. For he had felt betrayed once again. He was no fool, he knew that the lioness wasn't of his kind. Even though they had shared a mighty journey, his old nature had returned."_

"But the serpent didn't hurt the lioness he never hurted the lioness on purpose!"

"That's right _, but the lioness had waited long enough and she grabbed him by his tail and pulled him out! The serpent was so angry and ran away again. Leaving the lioness sad, but determined. For you see, the lioness was very clever, she had found him once. She'd do it again._

 _Three times the lioness chased the serpent from his den, and each time the serpent refused to hear her pleas. Until finally one day, the lioness trapped the serpent, not with a cage but with her mind. She had given him an offer he couldn't refuse. She promised him, that if he would let her stay in his den for three days and still not wish her to stay then she would go and never bother the serpent ever again._

 _The serpent believed himself to be more clever than the lioness and agreed to her terms. But on the evening of the last day, the lioness did something that the serpent could never have expected. So taken aback the serpent allowed the lioness to stay one more day._

 _One day turned into a week, a week into a month, a month into a year and slowly, the lioness and the serpent were no longer apart. The fates that had brought them together sealed their bond from the heavens and the lioness and serpent lived happily ever after."_

* * *

The party had been a rather pleasant affair, despite her dramatic entrance everyone had been pleasant and more than accepting.

She received many heart warming gifts: Harry and Ginny gave her a beautiful encyclopedia on magical creatures, Molly had made her a beautiful throw blanket, even Ron, who she was very surprised to see there, had given her a small trinket box. Their relationship had been on the mend since his release and she was happy to see him moving on with his life. He hadn't stayed long, but it had been nice to see him none the less. Minerva had given her a book on what to expect when having magical children. Draco and his wife had given the both of them a new set of promise rings. They were made of black titanium, one with a red inlay the other a deep green. Designed for the most powerful protections they were impervious to any outside influence.

It had been truly a wonderful evening. She sighed softly as she released the many pins from her hair. Her hair fell in messy waves down her back and she ran her fingers through giving it a slight ruffle. She cleared her make-up away with a small wave of her alabaster wand sighing softly into her reflection.

oOOo

The only present she hadn't received yet was Severus'. He was usually the first to acknowledge her birthday. She pursed her lips as she turned back toward their room. She glanced through the open door and across the hall into the nursey. Smiling softly as the tinkling of the music box started its slow tune. Turning toward the bed, she reached behind for the clasp of her dress.

Hermione gasped as she felt warm palms run around the curve of her waist. Her body instantly reacting to his touch, her stomach churned and fluttered most pleasantly, begging for more. Humming deeply, she let her head fall to the side placing her hands over his as they came around.

His hands were one of Hermione's favorite things about him. The way they traveled over her body with spider-like grace, touching and grazing all the little sensitive spots he had discovered during his explorations. Hands, so rough and strict, bending and turning to leave the most gentle fires burning in their wake. She felt the bridge of his nose lightly trace the vein of her neck before soft lips tenderly kissed the junction.

Lips, so tight they could cut glass, relaxing from the contact of her skin, so warm, so unbelievably soft. Her eyes rolled back as she allowed herself to fall under his spell. Lips that had often produced words with such accuracy they could cut a grown man to his core by the sharpness of the tongue hidden inside. He wasn't one to platitudes, but when he did, she knew, it was only for her. That the words he would place so gently upon her heart had never been spoken to another. That they were hers, and only hers.

It was in these precious moments, that Hermione found herself completely at peace everything around her. Completely enveloped in the man that held her. Though she had never imagined, never in her wildest dreams, that her unwavering bravery would send her into the arms of such an impenetrable man.

Warm hands slid back around, knuckles lightly tracing the ridge of her spine, she couldn't help but arch when she felt the zipper slowly slide down.

"Severus..." Her arm lifted wrapping around the back of his head that had loved to trail feather soft kisses along her shoulder.

The man only hummed. He dragged his fingers up her arms leaving behind raised hair in his wake. Skillful fingers navigated effortlessly pulling away the beautiful onyx fabric. Letting it fall to the floor, his hands came around again, running languidly over the swell of her hip, before crawling upward.

Fingertips dipped and traveled along well-worn paths, tracing old lines of pain, leaving unadulterated pleasure in their wake. Hermione couldn't help but arch into his touch. His hands skillfully avoided her silent pleas coming to rest in the space over her heart. Her hands rose to meet his giving them a tight hold as he encaptured her lips sending a fire straight into her core.

In a dance as old as time, they turned and met each other. Lips only parting to allow for movement before joining again. He granted her access with a tilt of his head, her small agile fingers ran down the vee of his vest releasing golden buttons with practiced ease.

Hermione's hands ran up the tortured plane beneath silk that held no comparison to the skin that lied beneath. It parted like a gentle stream, her fingers teasing the warmth beneath. His tongue was doing its best to keep her distracted but nothing in that moment, nothing could keep him from her. When her hands rose, his shoulders rolled to her will leaving the fabric to fall into a shimmering puddle at their feet.

His hands returned, gently guiding her unresisting steps backward. They stepped in time, hands dancing over the remains of battles long fought. His arms tightened as he arched her back, her body moved elegantly away but never gone. Their lips bruised, they panted as if learning to breathe all over again.

Severus looked deeply into golden eyes of the woman who had brought him so much more than his tongue could ever say. He felt soft fingers move to his waist and knowing she needed no assistance brought his hands up to her gorgeous mane. She was most certainly a lioness, proud and true. Strong and compassionate. She was everything he hadn't known he needed. Everything he never knew he could be.

The sound of heavy fabric and the metallic rattle of a discarded belt punctuated their passionate breaths and it was time to move once more. Hands came together twining as they moved together onto the bed.

Hermione raised her arms over her head with a deep sigh. She felt the bed dip before lazily opening her eyes, his head disappeared into her neck and she couldn't suppress the moan that tumbled out. Her knee bent trapping his hip over hers.

Severus moved with snake-like grace, tracing the line that had brought them together, he felt her hands come into his hair urging him away from her shoulder. He knew exactly what she desired.

She arched when his lips left her neck and couldn't resist leaning up into him. Her hands pulled lightly at his hair as he lazily kissed his way down. Fingers dexterously lighting the flames to his path while his lips lightly pressed against each inch of exposed skin. She couldn't help but whisper his name with need as he hovered over her heart.

A low whine left her throat when his fingers trailed along what her skin burned for him to touch. The cool air of the evening left a mixture of ice and fire as his soft hair glided over where she desperately wanted his lips. Heeding to her silent pleas he dragged the very tip of his tongue around the electrified flesh before taking it gently into his teeth. His fingers mirrored his tongue, eliciting the soft wanton mewl he had been waiting for. His eyes turned up, heavily lidded with desire, as she turned her head away hissing with need into the side of the pillow. He felt her hips rise and pulled himself free continuing his delicious torture where his hand had been holding his place.

Hermione was lost in a sea of bliss, her entire world was on tilt as her body responded heavily to his every whispering touch. Her heart swelled and her chest rose. Her breath shuddered with desire while she tried to remember how to breathe. Eyes rolling back, she tried to work her hands. Her head rolled center, her heavy eyes watching his devilish movements. Her body ached and cried out for more and she gave his head a weak push to answer the call.

She gasped as he gave her the faintest of nips before heeding to her direction. He released his hold and ran his hands back down. Slipping effortlessly through the last layer between them, his lips returned to their devoted worship. When the last of the obstruction was pulled aside he returned, brushing his nose along the hollow of her hip.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he moved lower. A leg coming up granting him access. Her head arched back on the pillow, his name spilling passed kiss flushed lips

"Severus..."

He grinned slowly against her inner thigh leaving the lightest of kisses along the sensitive flesh. His eyes turned up as he watched her face contort in pleasure. The hands on his hair tightened as he brushed his nose lower.

As always, he took his time, his hands moved down, lightly running up the outside of her thigh lingering on a particularly sensitive spot that made her squirm. She gave his hair another encouraging pull, a whimper coming from the back of her throat as her toes curled.

His tongue was magic in the more carnal sense as it dipped in slowly tasting her need for him. His eyes closed as he opened the connection between them letting her pleasure roll through him as he moved. His hands dragged over the top of her thighs, gently parting their quivering mass as he parted her most intimate place.

Hermione gasped, her back arching off the bed as he circled the most sensitive part of her. Her hands left his hair going over her head to curl tightly into the bottom of the headboard. Her breath came out in shuddering wisps as she bit her bruised lip, suppressing a deep moan. She was sure his tongue was classified as a lethal weapon, he moved it with practiced ease. She felt her first peak growing in her stomach. Her toes curled and her legs grew tight as he brought her closer to the edge. She could feel him inside her mind, filling her heart with all the joy she had brought to him over the years as well as the satisfaction he derived from watching her roll with extreme passion.

"Severus..." She hissed his name as she let out another low breathtaking moan, "Please..." Her voice pleading with his devilish tongue to finish what he'd started. Her body felt on fire as the first wave of her release washed over her. Her eyes shut tightly as she focused on him, and only him.

Severus watched as the woman he had come to admire so intimately, came unraveled so completely before him. He could never tire of the sight of her stomach rolling in time with his tongue. When she shuddered falling over the ledge into pure bliss he slowed. He felt her pulse with her afterglow her skin shining in the light the moon so graciously provided.

Licking his lips, savoring, forever memorizing the taste of her on his tongue. It's allure more powerful than any love potion ever conceived. He moved up her quivering body, dipping his head down to run his lips over her glowing skin as he made his way to her lips.

Hermione melted back to the bed her eyes sluggishly rolling forward before finally taking in his dark hair hovering over her stomach. She smiled softly, releasing the headboard to gently guide his head up to her own. She looked at him so filled with love, her lips still parted as she came down. She thumbed his cheek softly just staring into his endless obsidian eyes. She leaned up bridging the gap between them capturing his lips in hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down over her, a leg coming up to keep him in place. Her hands left his shoulders in search of his own. He met her halfway twining them together beside her head as he tilted his head allowing her entrance, deepening their kiss.

"Mine..." She breathed watching the corner of his lips quirk, "Forever, mine..." a soft sigh passed her lips before she pulled him back for another searing kiss. Her arm wrapped around his neck the other around his shoulder meticulously letting her fingers explore the well-known ridges over his flesh.

"Always..." His words ghosted over her lips in between breaths and he could feel her heart swell.

She beamed against his lips, her leg had snaked between his and with a bit of effort she managed to roll them over, she lifted her head from his waiting for his eyes to open, the back of her fingers lightly brushing against his cheek. "Always..."

They shared that moment for a long time, just staring deeply into the other's eyes, allowing their souls to be wound by the thread of fate between them, to pull them even closer, inseparable against the all that would dare to stand against them.

Hermione adjusted her legs so that they rested on either side of his waist and used his chest to push herself up into a sitting position. The moon had just begun its ascent behind her highlighting the gold in her hair giving her a most ethereal appearance.

No matter how many times he had gazed upon her, she always took his breath away, a feeling he found he would never, ever, tire from. His sharp features twitched into a soft curve as he shared her smile.

Hermione lavished the moment, looking into the very soul of a man so hard pressed against the world. That in this moment, just between the, she could see him so clearly. The man who he really was. Not the man he should have been, not the man he had to be. But the man he truly was.

She had seen his vulnerability from the start, but now in these moments, she could allow herself to raise him above his faults. To his heart's true desires. He was the kindest man in his own ways, no one would ever believe her to say, but she knew, she could see him when no one else could. Her keen and penetrating mind had taken to the task and persistently unraveled the mysteries of the dark man known as Severus Snape.

Severus watched the girl come woman. His hands ran slowly up her thighs. His mind drifting back, it had been a hard and long battle for what was left of his heart. The woman had been relentless in her pursuit of his secrets. Crashing through the walls and barriers he had placed around himself. Though her way of fighting for him had been so new to him, he hadn't even seen her coming for him until she was right before him. Though he wouldn't have admitted it then, he could now. He had lost the battle over his heart, his walls had crumbled down, leaving nothing but dust and faded memories behind. She had so craftily brought out all the best in him despite his repeated efforts to remain within his strict confines. She was, in every sense of the word, remarkable, unmatched by anyone whom he had come to meet. She was, truly, one of a kind.

Hermione admiringly gazed down at him, a loving smile painting her face. Leaning over his chest, her hair fell in loose tendrils around her head hiding her away. She ran her smooth finger tips over the broad rigid plane, her lips very lightly grazing the very sensitive skin around his throat. She could feel the rumble of a small moan inside his chest as she explored conquered territory.

"Hermione..."

She would never grow tired of hearing her name on his lips, she turned her head slowly meeting his eyes. She knew what he wanted, she always did. His hands had come to play in her hair, gently running through the passion tousled mass. Able to read him like one of her treasured books, she knew not to make the man of her life wait any longer. She gave him a mischievous smile hiding her head back down behind her hair as she lifted her body from him, the cool evening air seared their passion heated flesh. She heard him hiss and couldn't help but chortle ever so softly.

Just as he, she took her time, her fingers explored as if it was the very first time. The excitement and pleasure she brought to him were like a drug and she never wanted to quit. Settling herself over his hips, fingers preceded her lips as she moved down to his collarbone. Her nosed dipped into the small hollow before feeling the tension of the ridge pass under her finger tips.

She could hear his control falling away. Shifting lower she teased him through their final barrier. When his fingers pushed her hair behind her ear, she tiled her head kissing the battle-torn flesh. His dark mark had been torn away by the monster's teeth, the skin left behind was even softer than what should have been humanly possible. She dipped her tongue into one of the dimples its teeth had left behind.

Severus hissed low in his throat but didn't pull back. Instead, he watched her lazily kiss her way to the crease of his elbow. Her eyes opened then, gazing through deep dilation before she shifted down again, rolling her hips, a smile hidden in the very corner as his instinctually rose to meet her.

"Hermione..." It was a softly broken plea of someone who had given their control over to another. He felt her smile as she resumed her extremely thorough examination of his chest, her hair once again hiding away her wickedly delicious deeds.

When she could no longer reach her destination she lifted to her knees relishing in the deep moan of need the action left behind. With feline grace, she slipped her fingers into the final barrier keeping them apart. His aid only hastened her efforts. As the final article was tossed to the side she crawled forward, her hair fell forward framing her face as she captured his lips. There was no struggle, no bid for dominance as they connected.

The world around them both exploded in miraculous colors as two souls connected together in the basic of ways. Hermione rolled her hips slowly letting her head fall back, she felt him rise to meet her his arms wrapping so tightly around her back his lips moving to capture her own once more after a heated need for air. The world around them spun, it was an intoxicating feeling.

Hermione let out a soft breath as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands ran down his chest feeling his pulse through his glowing skin. She captured his lips in one more breathless kiss before her head fell back, an aching cry of release calling out to the man who brought her to rapture.

Severus fell in time with her. His body going tight as they tumbled over the precipice. Words that only they could hear passing between their connection. Words of a love that transcended all planes echoing against the gates of heaven so boldly that even God could not ignore.

When the world slowly came round again he opened his eyes to the face of his love. She panted softly against his throat and he brought a hand to lightly cup her cheek and she let her face fall heavily inside nuzzling its gentle but unwavering strength. She left fleeting kisses on his thumb as it passed over.

Severus let out a low breath carefully adjusting. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer cradling her head beneath his arm. He ran his fingers listlessly through her hair as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. He leaned over kissing each fluttering lid closed, before pressing them against her brow. A gentle wave of his fingers brought the blanket over them and he pulled it close.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too...forever and..."

"Always..."

He wanted for nothing in that moment, let the world burn. For he, had found his heaven.


End file.
